Troca
by Millene Haeer
Summary: como seria a história quando Harry é um Malfoy e Draco um Weasley? slash.
1. Pingos nos is

Os portões eram enormes, pretos e com um 'M' prateado formado por cobras. A entrada era apenas para puros sangue, ricos e, ainda assim, autorizados. O jardim era além da vista, muito bem cuidado e decorado com flores, estátuas e fontes. A mansão era de estilo clássico. Enormes colunas a sustentavam, feita de mármore e pedra, protegida pelos mais fortes feitiços e possuidora de donos tão aristocráticos quanto a mesma. Seu piso era gelado para pés desprotegidos, com três andares e um subsolo, vários quartos e entradas mágicas, alguns pontos bem iluminados e outros que precisavam dos candelabros acesos. Decorada ricamente mostrando o bom gosto e a classe social de quem lá habitava. Esta é a Mansão Malfoy.

Há alguns anos, Narcisa Malfoy tentava engravidar sem sucesso. Nenhum feitiço ou poção conseguia resolver o problema até a alguns meses atrás quando começou a ter tonturas e enjôos. Sete meses depois, meia noite, sentia contrações. O movimento dentro do quarto aumentava cada vez mais. Empregadas entravam e saiam com toalhas e bacias. Tudo que Narcisa queria era ter logo aquela criança e acabar com a dor. Olhou rapidamente pela janela e viu que nevava. Isso pareceu acalmá-la. Sorriu antes de contorcer-se em dor por causa de mais uma contração.

Lucius Malfoy, o patriarca da família, andava de um lado a outro de seu escritório. Forçava-se a controlar o próprio nervosismo. Estava prestes a ser pai, mas a gravidez era arriscada. Seu filho ou sua esposa poderiam sofrer alguma seqüela, se não pior. Confiava na medibruxo que mandou chamar, mas só se acalmaria quando ouvisse o choro da criança e quando visse a mesma no colo da mãe.

"Lucius." Chamou um homem parado à porta do cômodo. Toda a sua roupa, mesmo a capa, era preta. Assim como o cabelo e os olhos que contrastavam com a pela branca.

"Severus." Parou de andar e encarou o outro. Fez sinal para que entrasse.

"Como ela está?"

"Não sei. Não me deixaram ficar no quarto."

"E como você está?"

"Serei pai, Severus. Como acha que estou?"

A dor havia piorado. Já não conseguia distinguir cor, som e nem os vultos que movimentavam-se pelo quarto. Estava cansada e sentia que não agüentaria por mais muito tempo. Ouviu a medibruxa dizer-lhe algo, mas não entendeu o que foi e, de repente, sentiu como se estivesse sendo rasgada de dentro pra fora. Gritou, gritou com todas as forças e sentiu-se empurrar algo para fora. Alguns minutos depois, ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas também sentiu felicidade ao ouvir o choro infantil.

Lucius estava em pé olhando, pela janela, a neve caindo no jardim. Severus havia sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira acesa. Foi quando ouviram batidas leves e uma elfa abriu a porta. Parecia assustada, mas também aliviada.

"Senhor Malfoy, senhor. O jovem Malfoy nasceu, senhor. A senhora, sua esposa, o aguarda no quarto, senhor."

Narcisa segurava seu filho com cuidado como se temesse que o quebrasse a qualquer toque mais forte. Ele possuía pele tão branca quanto dos pais, alguns poucos fios louros na cabeça e mexia-se preguiçosamente. Tão pequeno e frágil. Mal parecia um Malfoy, mas logo aprenderia a ser como um. Tinha certeza que ele honraria o nome da família.

Lucius entrou no quarto acompanhado de Severus. Olhou para a imagem de mãe e filho juntos e não pode deixar de sorrir. Aproximou-se, lentamente, da cama onde estava sua esposa e viu seu pequeno filho dormindo. Beijou a testa da esposa e sentou a lado dela. Olhavam para o filho como se fosse uma peça rara. O jovem Malfoy bocejou e aninhou-se mais nos braços da mãe.

"Venha até aqui, Severus. Conheça seu afilhado." Disse Lucius orgulhoso.

Foi o que Severus fez. Aproximou-se da cama e olhou para a criança envolta da toalha verde escura. Percebeu logo que precocidade iria fazer parte da personalidade dele para o resto da vida. Tão Malfoy.

"Como padrinho, deve escolher um nome para ele." Disse Lucius.

"O quê?" Perguntou surpreso encarando o outro.

"Acho uma ótima idéia." Disse Narcisa. "Além disso, você quem conseguiu realizar este momento, Severus."

Severus não parecia concordar muito com a idéia. Olhou mais uma vez para a criança que dormia e voltou a olhar para os pais desta.

"Será um honra." Disse por fim fazendo Narcisa sorrir.

Draco Lucius Malfoy estava agora com um ano. Como Severus pensou, era um garoto precoce. Já conseguia andar sozinho e balbuciava as primeiras palavras. Era muito mimado pelos pais ganhando muitos presentes e sempre tendo do bom e do melhor. Logo percebeu que o choro era uma arma eficaz para conseguir atenção e não hesitava em usá-la sempre que sentia-se sozinho. Gostava do aconchego nos braços macios e suaves da mãe e de ouvir a voz do pai mesmo que não entendesse muito do que ele falava. Associava a visita de Severus com ganhar mais presentes e sempre que este o segurava no colo, tinha uma mecha do cabelo puxada. O que fazia com que fosse devolvido ao colo da mãe imediatamente.

Numa tarde, brincava no cercado mágico na sala de estar. Severus estava de passagem, mas não trouxe-lhe nenhum presente. Também não ligou muito, ainda tinha muitos outros brinquedos para distrair-se. Narcisa estava sentada próxima ao cercado enquanto Lucius andava sem parar de um lado ao outro. Parecia preocupado. Foi então que sentiu-se fitado por ele e o encarou de volta, rindo. Não percebia o clima tenso e nem entendia a expressão de medo no rosto da mãe. Não ligando para mais nada, voltou a brincar.

"Tem certeza do que me diz, Severus? Tem certeza de que os Potter estão mortos?" Perguntou Malfoy encarando o outro que parecia também muito preocupado.

"Certeza absoluta, Lucius. Antes de vir, passei por lá. A casa estava completamente destruída. Também vi os corpos deles."

"E o garoto Potter?" Perguntou Narcisa temerosa.

"Não encontraram o corpo e nem nada que indicasse se está vivo ou morto."

"Então ele voltou mesmo." Murmurou Lucius.

"Sim, mas ainda está fraco. Contudo, é apenas questão de tempo até que queira nos reunir." Suspirou. "Terá de escolher, Lucius. Irá com ele novamente?"

"Essa decisão não cabe somente a mim, Severus. Tenho uma família agora."

Correr. Esse era o único pensamento de Remus John Lupin Black. Havia acabado de presenciar a completa destruição de dois dos seus melhores amigos e, por pouco, também presenciava a morte do filho deles, Harry James Potter.

Parou de correr ao perceber que já não se encontrava mais dentro da área de proteção, que não serviu pra nada, da antiga casa dos Potter. Enquanto estava na proteção, não poderia aparatar. Logo que saiu, foi o que fez. Agora estava na frente de uma velha casa abandonada. Parecia prestes a desmoronar. Só o vento fazia-a mover-se de um lado a outro e os rangidos de parafusos enferrujados ecoavam por toda a casa. Subiu pela tosca escada e foi para um dos quartos. Improvisou um canto para deixar a criança que carregava no colo dormir. Depois, sentou no chão e, olhando para a criança dormindo, pensou no que faria.

Seu marido o havia traído. Contou a localização dos Potter para o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso atualmente. Levou seus dois amigos à morte. O que faria com Harry? Pensou em contatar Peter, mas não tinha notícias deste há algumas semanas. Esperava poder encontrá-la. Talvez Peter pudesse ajudá-lo. Quando a notícia da volta de Voldemort, e da morte dos Potter por este se espalhasse, com certeza, encontraria o amigo.

Suspirou cansado. Conseguira ao menos salvar Harry. Mesmo que não conseguisse achar Peter, daria um jeito. No momento, tudo que queria era descansar um pouco. Aproximou-se de onde deixara o garoto dormindo e deitou ao lado deste. No dia seguinte, procuraria ajuda. Fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu.

Desde que soube da notícia da morte dos Potter, Lucius estava temeroso. Aquele era um indício de que Voldemort voltara. Não que ele realmente tivesse ido, visto que a marca em seu braço ainda era nítida e vez ou outra a sentia formigar. Já o servira uma vez, mas não queria isso novamente. Mesmo sendo adepto das artes das trevas e achando que o mundo deveria ser livre de mestiços, sangues-ruim e trouxas, era um Malfoy e não seria escravo de ninguém. Contudo, Voldemort não aceita uma negação. Sabia que a qualquer momento seria chamado por este.

Narcisa temia pelo filho e pelo marido. Não queria voltar ao pesadelo de antes. Foi muito difícil conseguir com que parassem a perseguição à sua família por já ter servido ao lado das trevas. Além disso, não queria o marido envolvido novamente com mortes de pessoas inocentes. Tinham um filho agora. Tinham de pensar no futuro dele. E no futuro da família, claro.

"Lucius, estou cansada." Ouviu Narcisa dizer.

"Sente-se um pouco." Apontou para um banco. "Eu disse para deixar Draco aos cuidados de Winky. Ou que pelo menos o trouxesse no carrinho."

"Eu não iria deixar meu filho aos cuidados de um elfo. E Draco não gosta do carrinho. Vive tentando pular." Disse sentando.

Draco estava sentado no colo da mãe. Olhava curioso para as várias lojas e pessoas. Não lembrava de ter ido lá antes. Voltou os olhos para o pai ao sentir-se puxado por este. Então percebeu que estava no colo dele e sorriu. Tinha uma certa noção de que Lucius quase nunca o pegava no colo e cada rara oportunidade, era sempre bem vinda.

"O carrego para você."

"Obrigada, querido." Levantou-se. "Podemos continuar."

Remus havia decidido tentar contatar Peter. Havia ido até o Caldeirão Furado saber se alguém o tinha visto, mas não conseguiu nenhuma notícia do amigo. Vendo que não o acharia tão cedo, decidiu ir ao Beco Diagonal. Harry estava inquieto desde de manhã cedo. Achou ser fome, mas antes de aparatar lá, passou em casa. Só não fora antes por temer que o marido estivesse por lá. Alimentou o garoto, comeu algo também, tomou um banho e deu outro no garoto, mas Harry ainda parecia agitado. Seria bom passear para distraí-lo um pouco.

Sua idéia funcionou. Desde que chegou ao Beco, Harry parecia maravilhado com o movimento de pessoas. Sorriu pensando que dali a alguns anos o garoto estaria no Beco novamente, mas para comprar o material para o primeiro ano de escola. E pensando assim, decidiu que cuidaria de Harry. Com James e Lily mortos, a responsabilidade caberia ao padrinho do garoto, mas como se fora este que causara a morte de seus amigos? E deixar a responsabilidade para Peter era loucura. Apesar de ser amigo deste, tinha de admitir que Peter não saberia cuidar de uma criança. Além disso, antes de Voldemort invadir a casa dos Potter, Lily deixou para ele a responsabilidade de cuidar de Harry.

"Lucius, aquele não é o lobisomen amigo dos Potter?" Perguntou Narcisa.

Lucius virou-se para a direção que a esposa olhava. Viu Remus andando distraidamente. Então percebeu que ele carregava uma criança no colo. Não pode deixar de conter uma exclamação surpresa ao reconhecer a criança.

"É o garoto Potter."

"Vamos até lá." Disse Narcisa um pouco a contra gosto. Apesar de não ter nada contra Remus, ele ainda era um mestiço e lobisomen.

"Lupin." Chamou Lucius aproximando-se deste. Passou Draco para o colo da esposa. "Que surpresa vê-lo. Ainda mais com o garoto Potter."

"Lucius. Narcisa. Já faz algum tempo que não me chamam por meu sobrenome de solteiro." Cumprimentou-os educadamente. "Também estou surpreso em vê-los."

"Você sempre será Lupin para mim." Disse Lucius. "Soubemos do que houve com os Potter."

"Sim, uma tragédia."

"Mais do que isso, um sinal. Voldemort está de volta."

"Parece temeroso, Lucius. Pelo o que lembro, você o serviu no passado."

"Como você disse, no passado. Agora, tenho uma família. Além disso, sou um Malfoy. Não nasci para servir, mas para ser servido." Disse calmamente. "Já fiz mais do que o suficiente para provar que não sou mais como antes."

"Sim, eu sei. Me desculpe. Só estou assustado com tudo isso e acabei descontando em você." Sorriu. Voltou o olhar para Narcisa e Draco, que o olhava interessado. "Ele parece muito com você."

"Este é Draco."

"Este é Harry." Disse Remus.

"Possui os olhos de Lílian." Disse Narcisa " E o cabelo de James." Disse olhando o pouco cabelo que apontava em todas as direções.

"Sim." Disse Remus parecendo orgulhoso.

"O que fará com ele? Suponho que Black e você cuidarão dele." Disse Lucius.

"Eu cuidarei dele." Respondeu sério.

"Já brigou com Black, Lupin?"

"Isso não vem ao caso." Disse rudemente. "Lily me deixou responsável por Harry. Cuidarei dele. Sozinho." Sibilou. "Agora, com licença. Preciso resolver umas coisas." Deu meia volta e retirou-se.

"Tão sem modos." Reprovou Narcisa. "Igual ao meu primo."

"Continuemos, Narcisa. Preciso falar com o Ministro ainda hoje." Pegou Draco de volta.

Remus esperava o sinal fechar para atravessar a rua. Saíra do Beco e estava agora na Londres trouxa. Iria procurar por uma casa nova. Mesmo com todos os feitiços de proteção que colocou, não queria arriscar uma visita de Sirius. Se o visse, não hesitaria em lançar uma imperdoável nele. Olhou para o sinal que ainda estava vermelho para si. Foi quando percebeu uma figura familiar do outro lado da rua. Era Peter! Fez menção de gritar o nome do amigo, mas percebeu outra figura familiar aproximando-se do amigo: Sirius.

Tudo foi muito rápido, quando percebeu, vários aurores cercavam Sirius. Este sacou a varinha na direção de Peter e, de repente, tudo explodiu. Só deu tempo de segurar Harry fortemente e virar-se para proteger o garoto com o próprio corpo. Foi lançado a alguns metros para trás. Harry chorava a plenos pulmões agora. Levantou-se e olhou na direção de Sirius. Alguns corpos de trouxas estavam espalhados pelo o que sobrou da rua. Não viu Peter.

Sentia o coração falhar cada vez mais a cada batida. Sirius estava ali parado, _gargalhando_. Parecia divertir-se com o fato de ter explodido alguns trouxas e – engoliu em seco – Peter. Outro amigo morto. Morto por Sirius. Remus nunca sentiu tanta raiva como naquele momento. Olhou para os aurores que pareciam temerosos em se aproximar. Voltou o olhar para Sirius que ainda ria. Não ligou para Harry chorando em seu colo e nem os olhares assustados das pessoas ao redor. Atravessou a rua.

"Parece estar se divertindo." Disse Remus em tom baixo.

Sirius parou de gargalhar e virou para ele. Fez menção de se aproximar, mas Remus apontou-lhe a varinha.

"Mais um passo e faço o mesmo que fez com Peter." Sibilou perigosamente.

"Não está entendendo, Moony." Começou Sirius.

"Não me chame assim, Black." Falou o sobrenome do outro como se falasse um palavrão. "De todas as decepções que tive, essa é a pior."

"Deixe eu explicar."

"Calado!" Exclamou assustando Harry ainda mais que continuava a chorar.

"Você o salvou." Disse Sirius olhando para Harry.

"Desapontado, Black?" Perguntou sorrindo de lado.

"Não. Aliviado." Sorriu. Quase convencendo Remus. _Quase_.

"Não espera que eu acredite nisso, né? Não depois do que fez ao James e Lily. E ao Peter."

"Eu não fiz nada." Foi a vez de Remus gargalhar. "Estou falando a verdade! Remus me escute!" Pediu.

"Não, Sirius. Não quero mais ouvir nada de você. Você matou meus amigos. Você me traiu."

"EU NÃO OS MATEI!" Gritou exasperado.

"Lá está ele." Ouviram um auror gritar.

Em segundos, Sirius estava cercado por aurores, todos apontando a varinha para ele. Ele não reagiu. Olhava suplicante para Remus que o olhava com um misto de ódio e mágoa. Viu-o tentar acalmar Harry que já estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Um dos aurores aproximou-se de Remus.

"Com licença." Disse ao aproximar-se. "Preciso que me acompanhe, senhor Black."

"Sim, eu entendo." Suspirou. Claro que por ser marido de Sirius, uma hora ou outra teria de comparecer no Ministério. Era melhor resolver logo isso. "Só peço que use meu sobrenome de solteiro, Lupin. Por favor."

"Tudo bem, senhor Lupin. Acompanhe-me." Aparatou sendo seguido por Remus.

Lucius e Narcisa haviam finalmente chegado ao Ministério. Contudo, o local estava lotado de bruxos e algumas criaturas. Felizmente, por ser um Malfoy conseguiu passe livre para falar com o Primeiro Ministro Cornélio Fudge. Ele estava muito nervoso. Corujas não paravam de soltar cartas para ele.

"Soube da morte dos Potter, Fudge. Quero explicações e já!" Ordenou Lucius logo que entrou no gabinete do outro.

"Que surpresa, senhor Malfoy. Sente-se, sente-se." Conjurou mais uma cadeira para Narcisa. "Desejam beber algo?" Ofereceu. "Ora, ora. Trouxe o jovem Malfoy com você."

"Não enrole, Fudge." Cortou Lucius friamente. "Foi realmente Voldemort quem os matou? Ele está de volta, realmente?" Viu-o tremer levemente com a menção do nome Voldemort.

"Temo que sim, Lucius." Disse Fudge com uma expressão amedrontada. "Ao que parece, Sirius Black traiu a confianças dos Potter. Ele era fiel do segredo da localização deles. Enfim, o primeiro passo de Você-Sabe-Quem foi matar aqueles que o derrotaram uma vez."

"Black nunca foi de se confiar." Disse Narcisa.

"Há alguns minutos ele apareceu na Londres trouxa, perto do Caldeirão Furado. Explodiu Peter Pettigrew e mais alguns trouxas." Disse rapidamente. "O estão trazendo para cá. Remus Black também está vindo. Com Harry Potter."

"Sim, soubemos que ele salvou o garoto Potter." Disse Lucius.

"Salvou? Não sei." Andou até a mesa mais ao fundo. "Quem garante que ele e Sirius não armaram isso? Eles podem ter pego o garoto para outro fim."

"Não vou discutir sobre a inocência de Lupin. Vim aqui para saber sobre Voldemort."

"Fontes me disseram que ele está fraco. Se ele foi derrotado uma vez, pode ser novamente. Aurores estão cuidado do caso."

"Não sei se ele está tão fraco assim, Fudge. Ele escapou uma vez, não? Enquanto todos pensavam que ele havia caído de vez, só estava por aí, esperando. Se matou os Potter, é porque já recuperou, pelo menos, parte da energia de antes."

"Senhor Primeiro Ministro." Chamou um auror entrando no gabinete afobadamente. "Sirius Black está aqui. Remus Black também. Com o garoto Potter."

"Já irei."

Fudge junto de Malfoy e um auror desceram até uma sala no subsolo do Ministério. Narcisa ficou com Drac no gabinete de Fudge. Ao entrarem na sala onde Sirius estava, o viram acorrentado magicamente e cercado de aurores. Assim que viu Lucius, sorriu de lado.

"Lucius." Cumprimentou. "Como vai Narcisa? Soube que tiveram um filho. Parabéns."

"Obrigado, Black. Soube que traiu seus amigos e seu marido. Parabéns." Disse sarcástico.

"Eu não os trai. Não matei ninguém."

"Temos testemunhas, Black. Você era o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Além de ter matado Pettigrew numa rua cheia de Aurores e trouxas." Disse Fudge secamente.

"Onde estão Remus e Harry?"

"A salvos."

Remus estava com Harry numa outra sala. O garoto estava inquieto e parecia querer chorar novamente. Remus desejou que o que fossem fazer, fizessem rápido. Queria voltar para casa. Aliás, arranjar uma. Foi quando sentiu uma presença conhecida no prédio. Levantou assustado e saiu da sala em que estava. Harry começara a chorar novamente.

"Muito bem, Black. Quero que me diga tudo sobre Você-Sabe-Quem." Disse Fudge "O que ele pretende agora? Qual o próximo passo dele?"

"Não sei."

"Chega de fingir, Black. Você não tem para onde correr."

De repente, a porta foi aberta por um auror. Ele parecia assustado. Todos o olharam curiosos.

"V-você-Sabe-Q-quem invadiu o prédio, senhor. E trouxe Comensais com ele."

Lucius empurrou o auror da frente da porta e saiu correndo. Tinha de voltar para junto de Narcisa e Draco. Voldemort, com certeza, foi atrás do garoto, mas não podia arriscar que ele encontrasse sua família antes. Esperava que Remus soubesse se esconder muito bem. Ainda na sala, Fudge ordenou que alarmassem a todos para evacuarem o prédio. Mandou também que todos os aurores fossem chamados. Mal percebeu Sirius fugir.

Remus percebeu a movimentação aumentar. Ao chegar no pátio do Ministério, viu as pessoas evacuarem o prédio. Todos se batendo e tentando se salvar. Olhou para Harry no seu colo. Prometeu que cuidaria dele e assim o faria. Foi então que sentiu um jato avermelhado passar perto de si. Olhou para a direção de onde veio o feitiço e viu uma mulher sorrindo divertida.

"Olá, Remus."

"Bellatrix."

"Ainda servindo de putinha para meu primo Sirius?" Gargalhou antes de lançar um novo feitiço em Remus que quase não desvia. "Que bom que trouxe o garoto, Remus. Meu Lorde o estava procurando sabia?"

Remus correu para dentro do prédio novamente. Praguejou por ter deixado que pegassem sua varinha. Escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna. Pensou em aparatar, mas estava muito cansado. Não iria arriscar e acabar deixando uma perna pra trás, ou pior. Voltou a correr assim que Bellatrix acertou um feitiço na coluna em que estava.

Lucius, enfim, chegou a sala onde deixara a esposa e o filho. Entrou sem cerimônias e foi surpreendido pela varinha da esposa em seu peito. Olhou-a nos olhos e, por alguns segundos, viu um olhar frio e cortante. Ela estava pronta para matar se fosse para proteger Draco. Logo que reconheceu o marido, relaxou e baixou a varinha. Abraçou o marido e foi até a mesa. Abaixou-se e levantou com Draco no colo.

"Temos de sair daqui." Disse Lucius. "Precisamos descer para aparatar."

Narcisa assentiu e seguiu o marido segurando Draco firmemente nos braços. O garoto não estava entendo o que acontecia, mas senta que enquanto estivesse com os pais, estaria protegido.

Remus estava no centro do pátio do Ministério. Parou em frente a enorme fonte. Estava com as pernas doloridas e Harry chorava a plenos pulmões. Pelo reflexo de uma das estátuas da fonte, viu Bellatrix aproximando-se. Nesse momento, também viu aurores e Fudge chegando. Respirou aliviado, mas logo viu Bellatrix lançar-çhe outro feitiço. Fechou os olhos esperando o choque, mas não sentiu nada. Olhou para trás e viu Sirius parado a sua frente. Ele virou para si sorrindo e estendeu-lhe uma varinha. Sua varinha.

"Achei que precisaria." Ouviu-o dizer.

"Obrigado." Pegou-a.

"Sirius, quanto tempo." Disse numa falsa educação. "Veio proteger sua putinha e o garoto Potter?"

"Cale a boca!" Lançou um feitiço que foi desviado por pouco.

Remus estava confuso. Se Sirius estava trabalhando para Voldemort, porquê estava duelando com Bellatrix? Olhou para Fudge e os aurores e percebeu que eles também pareciam confusos. Nesse momento, Lucius chega com a esposa e filho. Percebe que Narcisa estava surpresa em ver a irmã.

"Narcisa, querida irmã." Disse Bellatrix percebendo a presença da irmã. "Então este é o pequeno Draco?"

"O que faz aqui, Bella?" Perguntou Narcisa rudemente.

"É assim que me recepciona? Depois de tanto tempo?" Olhou para Lucius. "Nosso Lorde voltou, Lucius. E ele está irritado com a sua falta de lealdade."

Nesse momento, atrás de Bellatrix, vários Comensais aparataram. A mulher riu desvairadamente de braços abertos e apontou a varinha na direção de Remus e Harry. Sirius meteu-se na frente de ambos. Logo, feitiços vindos dos Comensais e dos Aurores encheram a sala. Lucius tentava proteger a si e a família. Remus fazia o mesmo com si e Harry. Fudge parecia atordoado. Lançava alguns feitiços, mas tentava mais era se proteger.

Então, a fonte explodiu chamando a atenção de todos. E no lugar, um vulto encapuzado surgiu. Todos afastaram-se dando lugar a nova presença. Remus estava pálido e Harry chorava mais do que antes, se possível. Lucius colocou-se na frente da esposa e até Draco começou a chorar já achando aquilo tudo muito assustador. A pessoa encapuzada segurava uma varinha com um osso como cabo. Olhou para todos ali presente, mas focou em Harry.

"Não viverá por mais tempo, criança." Sibilou perigosamente aproximando-se.

No segundo passo, meia dúzia de feitiços foram lançados contra ele, mas nenhum fez efeito. Houve uma onda de energia partindo do desconhecido e derrubou a todos. Remus foi lançado para longe de Harry. Sentou-se sentindo o corpo reclamar de dor e ao olhar para a direção do garoto, viu-o sob a mira de Voldemort.

"Avada Kedrava." Ouviu-o dizer.

Houve uma explosão de luz verde que pareceu atingir Harry. Após alguns segundos, abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele estava vivo. Olhava para Voldemort que ainda apontava a varinha para ele. Então olhou para Harry que parecia ter parado de chorar e olhava para Voldemort. Tudo parecia um filme lento e, de repente, uma explosão de luz encheu o lugar cegando a todos. Quando voltou a enxergar normalmente, viu que Harry parecia desacordado. Fudge levantou no outro lado da sala, assim como os aurores.

"Prendam todos os Comensais." Ouviu-o ordenar.

Olhou para trás e viu que a maioria dos Comensais estavam desacordados ou ainda cegos pela intensa claridade a pouco. Lucius parecia assustado e Narcisa tentava acalmar Draco que ainda chorava. Quando procurou por Sirius, viu este sendo magicamente preso. Estava cansado demais para qualquer coisa, mas arrastou-se até Harry. Já com o garoto no colo, deixou-se levar pela dor e o cansaço e desmaiou.

Quando Remus acordou, sentiu dor de cabeça. Abriu os olhos lentamente e lembrando de tudo que houve no Ministério, procurou por Harry. Sentou-se na cama em que estava bruscamente e olhou para os lados reconhecendo estar no St. Mungus. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto nesse momento.

"Acalme-se, senhor Black. O jovem Potter está no berçário, dormindo. Logo poderá vê-lo. Antes disso, quero saber como se sente."

"Com dor de cabeça." Voltou a deitar.

"O senhor estava com sua mágica esgotada. Tivemos de manipular alguns poções. Logo se sentirá melhor."

"Obrigado." Suspirou. "O que aconteceu depois que desmaiei? E Voldemort?" Percebeu a enfermeira tremer de leve. "Desculpe. O que houve com Você-Sabe-Quem?"

"O que estão dizendo é que ele foi destruído."

"Como?"

"Ao que parece, Harry Potter o destruiu. O Primeiro Ministro acabou de dar uma declaração. Disse que Você-Sabe-Quem apontou a varinha para o garoto e disse a maldição da morte, mas nada aconteceu. Houve uma explosão de luz e depois, Você-Sabe-Quem havia desaparecido. Só restou a varinha dele e alguns Comensais." Disse empolgada. "Alías, ele quer falar-lhe. Consegui adiar seu encontro com ele. O senhor ainda está muito fraco."

"Quero ver Harry."

"O senhor ainda está fraco, senhor Black."

"Não me importo." Levantou-se com dificuldade. "Quero vê-lo. Onde ele está?"

"Tudo bem. Irei levá-lo até ele." Disse por fim.

Harry dormia tranqüilamente como se não tivesse passado por reviravoltas há algumas horas. Remus respirou aliviado ao ver o garoto. Ouviu a enfermeira conjurar uma cadeira ao lado do berço do garoto. Disse que voltaria em alguns minutos e saiu do quarto. Remus sentou e continuou a fitar o menino. Passou a mão delicadamente na cabeça dele e, só então, percebeu um ferimento na testa. Olhou mais atento e percebeu que tinha uma forma. Forma de raio. Engoliu seco. Voldemort deixara uma marca. Se fora feita por magia, com certeza não sumiria nunca.

Encostou-se na cadeira. Não importava. Estavam seguros agora. Cuidaria de Harry e teria uma vida tranqüila. Nesse momento, a porta foi aberta. A enfermeira voltara, mas estava acompanhada de Fudge e dois aurores. Suspirou cansado. Ainda tinha um problema a resolver.

"Sirius Black foi julgado culpado e mandado para Azkaban." Disse Fudge assim que entrou numa sala vazia com Remus. Os dois aurores ficaram do lado de fora.

"O quê? Não viram que ele protegeu a mim e Harry quando Bellatrix nos atacou?"

"Ele matou os Potter e Peter Pettigrew."

Remus massageou as têmporas. Por algum motivo, desconfiava que aquela não seria a única má notícia que teria. Voltou a encarar Fudge.

"E quanto a aparente destruição de Vold-" Percebeu o olhar de Fudge. "Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Destruído completamente pelo garoto. Não sabemos como."

"E o que acontece agora?"

"Bom, Sirius Black está sendo levado agora para Azkaban junto dos outros Comensais. A sociedade bruxa está em paz novamente e Harry será entregue a uma instituição para ser adotado."

"Como assim? _Eu_ cuidarei dele." Disse levemente irritado.

"Receio que não."

"E por que não?"

"Entendo, senhor Black."

"Lupin." Corrigiu-o.

"Senhor Lupin, quando os Potter foram mortos, automaticamente a guarda do garoto passou para o padrinho dele, mas devido as circunstâncias, Sirius não será guardião dele. Não há nenhum outro parente vivo. A lei manda que o deixemos para adoção."

"Se eu quiser adotá-lo o que tenho de fazer?"

"O senhor não pode adotá-lo." Disse receoso.

"O quê?!" Exclamou irritado. "Lílian me deixou responsável por ele, senhor Ministro. Eu a vi morrer assim que colocou Harry em meus braços. Não irei deixar que uma família qualquer o adote." Disse em tom perigosamente baixo.

"Sei disso tudo, senhor Lupin, mas não há o que fazer. Por sua condição"

"Minha condição?" Cortou-o.

"Sua lincatropia, senhor Lupin. Além disso, o senhor é marido de Sirius Black."

"Por Merlin! Eu não vou devorar o garoto! E eu não sou mais marido de Sirius!"

"Sinto muito, senhor Lupin. Poderá acompanhar o processo de adoção. Não é permitido, mas abrirei exceção ao senhor. Talvez mude de idéia se vir que o garoto ficará em boas mãos. Melhoras." Retirou-se do cômodo.

Apesar de Voldemort ter sido derrotado, como era anunciado, Narcisa ainda sentia-se em alerta. Parecia prever que algo aconteceria. Já fazia três dias desde o incidente no Ministério e desde então não deixara Draco sozinho um minuto sequer. Lucius havia dito-lhe para não se preocupar e parar de vigiar o garoto. Draco também não parecia gostar do excesso de proteção da mãe.

Naquela tarde, Lucius estava no trabalho. Narcisa encontrava-se no ateliê com Draco. Percebeu que a Mansão estava silenciosa demais. Sentiu aquele sentimento de alerta irradiar por todo o seu corpo e ergueu a varinha. Olhou para Draco. Conjurou todos os feitiços de proteção que conhecia e aproximou-se da porta. Ao abri-la, deparou-se consiga mesma sorrindo-lhe. Não teve tempo de agir. Sua varinha fora tirada de si e foi empurrada para perto de Draco.

"Olá, irmãzinha." Ouviu-se dizer. "Não gostei nenhum pouco de você e seu marido terem virado as costas para meu Lorde."

"Não somos mais Comensais, Bella. Saia daqui!"

"Tsc, tsc." Reprovou aproximando-se. "Não se deixa de ser Comensal, Cissa. Seu marido jurou fidelidade. Recebeu a marca. Ele, você e seu filho pertencem ao meu Lorde."

"O que quer?"

Bellatrix nada disse, apenas voltou o olhar para Draco. Narcisa percebeu o que aconteceria, mas sem varinha, não podia fazer muito. Levantou-se colocando-se na frente de Draco, mas recebeu um feitiço e foi mandada para longe. Só teve tempo de ver Bellatrix pegando Draco no colo e desaparatar. Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro e sentiu-se desmaiar.

Lucius falava com outros funcionários do Ministério. Na verdade, tudo que queria era voltar para casa. Nesse momento, Winky aparatou no meio deles. Teria acertado a bengala que carregava na elfa se não tivesse percebido a expressão de terror dela.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Senhor, levaram o jovem Malfoy, senhor. A senhora está aos prantos, senhor. Me pediu para vir avisá-lo, senhor."

No segundo seguinte, havia aparatado na sala da Mansão. Assim que chegou, Narcisa o abraçou. Estava aos prantos. Apertou-a fortemente antes de afastá-la e encará-la.

"Bella levou Draco, Lucius. Não sei o que fará com ele."

"Não fará nada. Não deixarei que nada aconteça ao nosso filho." Disse determinado. "Irei agora falar com Fudge. Farei com que ele mande todos os Aurores procurarem por ela até acharem Draco."

Remus visitava Harry todos os dias no orfanato em que estava. O garoto o reconhecia e sempre chorava quando ia embora. Aparatou na frente de casa. Havia, enfim, encontrado um novo lugar. Era menor, mas agora não importava. Entrou e largou-se no sofá. Olhou para o jornal sobre a mesa de centro. Há alguns dias, soube do seqüestro de Draco Malfoy. Apesar de tudo, estava preocupado com o garoto. Mesmo tendo os pais que tinha, ele não merecia aquilo.

Levantou-se indo para o banheiro. Tomaria um banho demorado. Ainda tinha de ir falar com Fudge para agendar uma visita à Sirius. Estava adiando isso desde que o moreno fora preso, mas não podia continuar com isso. Tinha de acertar as coisas de uma vez com ele. Despiu-se e entrou no box. No momento, iria cuidar de si.

Bellatrix escondia-se numa cabana velha no meio do mato muito distante da cidade ou de qualquer outro lugar habitado. Há alguns dias seqüestrara Draco Malfoy. Pensava em dar um tempo e só então contatar os Malfoy. Estava irritada por eles terem, simplesmente, mudado de lado. Daria uma lição neles. Ah, daria.

Olhou irritada para a criança que chorava. Odiava crianças. Só comiam e choravam. Draco não era exceção. Ainda mais por ser um Malfoy. Aproximou dele e conjurou uma mamadeira. Colocou na mão dele e o esperou ele tomar todo o leite e dormir novamente. Ele, de fato, bebeu todo o leite, mas não dormiu. Ficou encarando-a. Então voltou a chorar. Fungou irritada e transfigurou algumas pedras em brinquedos. Pronto. Pelo menos por alguns minutos teria paz.

De repente, ouviu um barulho vindo de fora. Olhou para Draco e conjurou um cercado para que não tivesse perigo dele sair da casa. Então, saiu da cabana que estava e foi averiguar o local lá fora.

Lucius havia acabado de deixar Narcisa no quarto, dormindo. Teve de dar a ela uma poção do sono. A mulher estava mais do que aflita e a falta de notícias de Draco só piorava os nervos dela. Entrou no escritório. Suspirou cansado.

"Se eu quisesse fazer algo contra você, conseguiria." Disse Severus surpreendendo Lucius.

"Não o esperava." Sentou na poltrona em frente a lareira. "E caso quisesse fazer algo contra mim, há feitiços de proteção por toda a Mansão."

"O que não impediu de Lestrange entrar e levar Draco."

"Veio criticar a segurança da minha casa?"

"Não." Sentou-se na poltrona de frente a que Lucius estava. "Vim saber como vão você e Narcisa."

"Meu filho foi seqüestrado, Severus. Como acha que estou?" Perguntou cansado.

"Estou tendo um dejà vu." Disse calmamente.

Nesse momento, a porta é aberta por um elfo.

"Senhor, Ministro Fudge acaba de mandar recado, senhor. Localizaram filho de mestre, senhor."

Bellatrix fora surpreendida por cinco Aurores. Não conseguindo duelar com todos, acabou sendo presa. Fora levada ao Ministério e não respondeu nenhuma das perguntas feitas. Apenas ria feito louca. Lucius chegou em alguns minutos e ordenou que dessem a ela Verissatium.

"Onde está meu filho?" Perguntou Lucius com raiva.

"O deixei numa cabana."

"Onde fica essa cabana?"

"No lugar que me encontraram."

"Fudge, mande Aurores revistarem as redondezas de onde a encontraram. Quero meu filho agora."

"Não irão mais achá-lo." Disse Bellatrix seguida de uma gargalhada. "Só consegui ser presa porque sai da cabana. Ouvi um barulho vindo de fora. E não eram os Aurores." Gargalhou ainda mais.

Artur Weasley era casado com Molly Weasley e tinha cinco filhos engenhosos e uma linda garotinha a caminho. Trabalhava como contador numa empresa pequena no centro da cidade. Ganhava o bastante para sustentar a si e a família. Não era muito, mas era o bastante. E, era bruxo. Assim como a esposa. Contudo, desde o primeiro contato, há alguns anos, com a cultura trouxa, decidiu que viveria como um. Ao menos tentaria, visto que dentro de casa, pelo menos, tudo era regido pela mágica.

"Bom dia, família." Cumprimentou Artur logo que entrou na cozinha. A mesa estava posta e seus filhos já serviam-se. Três deles esperavam o mingau que Molly estava terminando de esquentar.

"Bom dia, querido." Disse Molly sorridente com sua enorme barriga.

"Bom dia, papa." Disseram Gui e Carlinhos, seus filhos mais velhos.

"O que acha de eu passear um pouco com as crianças?"

"Seria ótimo." Colocou um prato com mingau na frente dos filhos menores. "Por que não os leva ao Beco Diagonal? Acho que já é seguro ir lá. Você-Sabe-Quem já não existe mais."

"Pode ser." Pegou algumas torradas e encheu o copo com suco. "Já faz algum tempo que não vou até o mundo bruxo mesmo."

"A propósito, Artur, senti uma presença bruxa há alguns dias. Achei ter sido só impressão, mas senti ontem novamente. Parece vir perto do lago."

"Tem certeza? Estamos longe de tudo."

"Claro que tenho certeza. Sabe que o local é protegido. Senti alguns feitiços serem acionados."

"Tudo bem, já entendi. Darei uma olhada por lá assim que eu terminar aqui."

Nesse momento, Rony, o caçula começa a chorar. Fred e Jorge, que são gêmeos, havia jogado metade do mingau no irmão.

"Ora, que coisa feia." Reprovou Molly pegando Rony nos braços. "Eu deveria era dar um cascudo no dois." Viu-os começar a rir, mas pararam ao verem a expressão de fúria da mãe.

"Bom, bom. Vou dar uma passada no lago e depois, trabalho." Beijou suavemente a esposa e saiu.

Artur havia andado por quase toda a extensão do lago e não viu nada de anormal. Entã, ao aproximar-se de uma velha cabana abandonada perto do mesmo, ouviu um barulho de choro infantil. Alarmado, aproximou-se. Olhou de fora pra dentro e viu um cercado mágico com uma criança chorando dentro. Aproximou-se mais chamando atenção da criança.

"Por Merlin!" Exclamou surpreso pegando o garoto no colo. "Como veio parar aqui?"

Draco não respondeu nada. Olhava para o homem que o tinha no colo curioso. Não lhe era familiar, mas gostava da sensação de segurança com ele. Artur olhava-o e parece ter percebido que foi bem aceito. Sorriu para o garoto e saiu da cabana. Andou mais alguns minutos por lá esperando encontrar alguém, mas viu ninguém mais. Então, voltou para casa.

Se Artur tivesse permanecido mais algum tempo, teria se encontrado com alguns Aurores que procuravam por Draco desesperadamente. Encontraram a cabana, mas esta estava vazia. Resolveram voltar.

"Céus, Artur!" Exclamou Molly ao ver o marido entrando em casa com uma criança no colo. "Quem é esse garoto?"

"Não sei, Molly. O encontrei na cabana abandonada perto do lago. Acho que foi abandonado."

"O que faremos com ele? Será que tem pais? Será um trouxa?"

"Não tenho certeza. Havia um cercado mágico, mas pode ser que seja filho de trouxas. Talvez a mãe o tenha abandonado justamente por isso."

"Pobrezinho." O pegou no colo. "Tão magrinho. Como deve se chamar?"

"Tenho que ir para o trabalho. Aproveito e pergunto se alguém prestou alguma queixa sobre o sumiço dele. Até a noite, querida." E saiu novamente.

"Gui, Carlinhos." Chamou-os. "Cuidem dos gêmeos e de Rony. Irei dar um banho neste aqui e dar algo para ele comer."

"Sim, mama." Responderam.

Lucius voltara para casa furioso. Havia ameaçado todos os Aurores e Fudge. Queria seu filho! Aparatou em casa e destruiu a primeira coisa que viu na frente: uma estátua de um unicórnio. Entrou e foi direto para o escritório. Severus aparatou em seguida e seguiu o outro.

"Cinco malditos Aurores! Era só vasculharem um raio de três quilômetros! Não havia sinal de bruxos ou trouxas e tudo que me dizem é não terem achado meu filho?!" Vociferou.

"Acalme-se, Lucius."

"Me acalmar?! Meu filho está lá fora sabe-se lá com quem ou onde e você me pede calma?!"

"Também estou preocupado com Draco, Lucius. Contudo, gritar e destruir estátuas não vão resolver nada. Pense em Narcisa." Ouvir o nome da esposa pareceu ter tido efeito. "Quando ela acordar, você terá de mostrar-se forte."

"Falando assim, parece até que Draco morreu."

"Não. Não creio nisso." Aproximou-se do outro e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele. "Não se entregue, Lucius. Mande os Aurores continuarem a procurar. Encontraremos Draco. Agora, acalme-se."

"Obrigado, Severus." Encarou-o.

"Tenho de ir. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar." Aparatou.

Remus conseguira marcar uma visita a Sirius para o próximo mês, pós lua cheia. Achou muito distante, mas sabia que não conseguiria um dia mais perto. Principalmente com todas as atenções voltadas ao desaparecimento de Draco. Estava tão preocupado com tantas coisas. E, enquanto estivera no Ministério, soube que conseguiram encontrar uma única parte de Peter: um dedo. Três amigos mortos, o marido traidor e preso, Harry para adoção e Draco sumido. E, em alguns dias, seria lua cheia. Como a vida era bela.

Artur chegara em casa pouco depois do jantar. As crianças já dormiam e Molly tricotava algumas roupas para a filha que teriam. Sorriu com a cena e aproximou-se da esposa.

"Olá, querida. Desculpa perder o jantar. Acabei pegando hora extra."

"Tudo bem." Sorriu-lhe. "Alguma novidade sobre o garoto?"

"Não. Fui em algumas delegacias, mas nenhuma criança com as características dele sumiu. Talvez ele seja filho de bruxos. Mandei uma carta ao Ministério." Sentou no sofá ao lado da poltrona que a esposa estava. "E como ele se comportou?"

"Muito bem. Dei banho nele, ele comeu mingau e está dormindo. O coloquei no quarto de Ginny, por enquanto. E, ah!" Puxou uma blusa verde escura. "Encontrei o nome dele gravado na blusa. Draco L.M."

"Draco." Repetiu pensativo. "Um nome bem único." Olhou para o relógio. "É melhor dormirmos."

"Está bem. Estou cansada mesmo." Levantou-se com a ajuda do marido.

"Senhor Ministro, sua sala está com algumas cartas acumuladas desde ontem." Disse sua secretária.

"Céus. Não tenho tempo para cartas agora. Queime-as."

"Tem certeza? Pode ter alguma importante."

"Todas as cartas que recebo ultimamente são sobre o garoto Potter ou o jovem Malfoy."

"Tudo bem, então." Deu de ombros.

Narcisa parecia não ter mais nem forças para chorar. Lucius não sabia mais o que fazer. Pressionar Fudge não estava resolvendo nada e há duas semanas não tinha mais notícias do filho. Estava começando a pensar no pior. Enquanto estava no escritório, pensando no que fazer, ouviu batidas na porta e permitiu a entrada. Era Severus.

"Nada ainda?"

"Nada." Respondeu Lucius.

Severus olhou para o semblante cansado do outro. Estava com olheiras, parecia mais pálido e magro e o cabelo não estava arrumado como sempre. Aproximou-se sentando numa poltrona ao lado.

"Não perca as esperanças. Se tivesse acontecido algo ruim, saberíamos logo."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Gosto de pensar assim. Além disso, ele é um Malfoy. E, por experiência, sei que ele vai se dar bem. Seja lá onde estiver."

"Fiquei sabendo que ainda não arranjaram um lar para o garoto Potter." Disse mudando de assunto.

"Não. Não que falte pessoas para adotá-lo, mas Lupin quem está a frente da adoção e, de acordo com ele, não achou ninguém que o agradasse. Penso que isso é só para ele ganhar tempo de achar um jeito de ficar com o garoto."

"Você poderia adotá-lo. De qualquer jeito, ele quase é seu filho." Disse divertido.

"Não diga asneiras." Rolou os olhos. "Sabe que não me dou bem com crianças."

"Não era o que parecia com Draco." Com a lembrança do filho, voltou ao semblante sério.

"Você deveria adotá-lo." Disse Severus após um tempo.

"Já tenho um filho, obrigado."

"Narcisa precisa de algo para se distrair."

"Estamos falando de uma criança, Severus. Não de um bichinho de estimação."

"Eu sei. Só estou dando uma sugestão." Levantou-se. "Pense assim, Harry precisa de um lar e vocês podem dar isso a ele. Não estou dizendo para substituir Draco. Só estou dizendo para fazerem uma boa ação."

"Narcisa jamais aceitaria isso. E seria capaz de azará-lo se souber que você deu essa idéia."

"Sei que pode persuadi-la. Tenho que ir." Aparatou.

Lucius parecia considerar a idéia. Narcisa precisava mesmo de uma distração. Contudo, adotar um filho seria como dizer que Draco não voltaria mais. Seria uma espécie de escape para isso. E não é só adotar e pronto, os problemas se resolviam. Teriam de cuidar da criança com amor e carinho como se fosse realmente filho deles. Sorriu irônico. Não se imaginava pai de um Potter. Mesmo que adotivo.

Após duas semanas de espera e sem nenhum notícia, Artur e Molly decidiram ficar com Draco. Naquela tarde, haviam ido até um cartório trouxa e o registraram como Draco Weasley. Foram longas horas de conversa até decidirem que seria melhor tirar o LM do nome dele. Nem sabia o que significavam aquelas siglas. Na mesma tarde, compraram mais algumas roupas para ele e um berço já usado. Colocaram no quarto junto dos gêmeos e Rony. Teriam de aumentar o quarto depois. Quatro garotos naquele pequeno quarto não seria muito bom.

Narcisa fora chamada até o escritório do marido. Após longas horas sobre a sugestão de Severus, decidiram. Na mesma noite, enviaram uma coruja para Remus com um pedido de adoção de Harry. Narcisa ainda não tinha certeza se fez o certo, mas já não tinha mais volta e nunca se arrependia de suas decisões. Ainda tinha esperanças de Draco aparecer. E até imaginou como seria ter os dois consigo, maiores. Draco bem que precisava de um irmão. Bem sabia que dar a luz a ele fora difícil. Impossível ocorrer novamente. Então, talvez adotar Harry não fosse uma má idéia.

Remus reconheceu a coruja preta e de raça dos Malfoy. Foi com surpresa que leu o pedido de adoção deles. Passou a noite pensando se seria uma sábia decisão deixar Harry com eles. Infelizmente, Fudge tinha lhe dado um prazo para arranjar um lar ao garoto ou ele mesmo o faria. Suspirou. Pelo menos já sabia o que esperar dos Malfoy, mas ainda assim imporia algumas regras. Tinha de ter certeza de que não transformariam o garoto num Lucius Júnior.

"Quero poder acompanhar todo o crescimento dele, diretamente. Poder vir visitá-lo, poder passear com ele e sempre ter notícias dele."

"Ou seja, ser o padrinho substituto dele." Disse Lucius erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Só quero ter certeza de que não irão corromper o garoto."

"Corromper?" Indagou Narcisa. "Acha que o transformaremos num tipo de monstro?"

"Vocês são Malfoy. Só merecem a atenção de vocês sangues puro e ricos." Disse cansado.

"Se fosse assim, não estaríamos falando com você." Disse Lucius. "E, devo lembrá-lo, que Severus que é um mestiço, foi escolhido como padrinho de Draco."

"Aceitam minha condições ou não?"

"Está bem, Lupin. Só me prometa que serão visitas marcadas. Não o quero aparecendo aqui quando bem entender."

"Minha intenção não era essa, de qualquer jeito."

"E que me deixará educá-lo como eu educaria Draco."

"Feito."

"Então, quando levaremos o garoto?"

"Agora." Uma das mulheres responsáveis pelas crianças do orfanato entrou na sala com Harry no colo.

"Harry Malfoy, conheça seus novos pais." Disse Remus passando o menino ao colo de Narcisa.

**Espero que esteja do agrado da maioria. Respondo reviews, não importa seu conteúdo. E adoraria se me avisassem caso vissem algum erro de digitação ou gramática. Obrigada por terem lido. Passar bem.**


	2. Antes do dois

Estava cansado, suado, sujo e sentia o corpo começar a reclamar de dor. Há horas tentava rebater o feitiço, mas não conseguia. Tudo que podia fazer era continuar a correr e lançar feitiços em vão. Parou encostando-se numa árvore. Seus pés estavam doendo muito para continuar.

"Mostrar fraqueza não é digno de um Malfoy, Harry." Ouviu a voz de Lucius aproximando-se. "Pare de fugir e me enfrente como um homem."

"Estou cansado, pai."

"Devo lembrá-lo que foi você quem pediu para treinarmos."

"Não agüento mais." Disse exasperado.

Lucius parou de frente ao garoto de onze anos e sacou a varinha. Murmurou um _Crucius _e olhou o filho contorcendo-se no chão. Harry mordia os lábios fortemente, para não gritar, como aprendera. Seu pai cancelou o feitiço logo que percebeu os dentes do garoto rasgarem a própria carne fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer.

"Estou desapontado, Harry." Disse dando as costas.

Contudo, apesar de cansado, Harry não estava disposto a desistir tão fácil. Levantou-se cambaleando e sacou a varinha. Não deixaria o pai desapontado pensando ter um filho fraco. Limpou o canto da boca com a manga da blusa e colocou-se de pé.

"Ainda não, pai." Disse juntando toda a raiva que sentia de si mesmo no momento por estar decepcionando o pai.

Lucius virou-se para o filho e não pode deixar de sorrir orgulhoso. Era o que esperava. Harry nunca desistia. Tinha um filho determinado. Mesmo não sendo de seu sangue, reconhecia o Malfoy nele. Sacou a varinha mais uma vez e disso o feitiço. Contudo, Harry foi mais rápido e rebateu o feitiço. O garoto olhou surpreso o próprio pai contorcer-se e morder os lábios.

"Finite." Disse Harry apontando a varinha para Lucius. "O senhor está bem?"

"Muito bem, Harry." Levantou-se enquanto alinhava a roupa e levantava-se. "Estou orgulhoso."

"Obrigado, pai." Sorriu.

Acordou tarde, com a luz do sol ofuscando seus olhos. Demorou alguns minutos para levantar e ir até o banheiro. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e desceu. Seus pais e irmãos já estavam reunidos e já comiam. Sentou no lugar que ocupava e, ainda sonolento, desejou bom dia à todos.

"Eu disse para ir dormir cedo, Draco. Vai ficar com sono o resto do dia." Disse Molly servindo suco ao filho.

"Iremos hoje ao Beco?" Perguntou Rony de boca cheia.

"Coma direito, Rony." Retrucou Molly. "Iremos depois do café. Então se apressem."

"Hoje irei mais cedo." Disse Artur levantando-se. "Começo meu novo trabalho hoje."

"Aonde vai trabalhar mesmo, pai?" Perguntou Draco.

"Ministério da Magia. Departamento de Controle de Objetos Trouxas."

"Boa sorte, pai." Disse Rony.

"Obrigado." Pegou a mala. "Até de noite, família."

"Tchau, pai." Disseram Percy, os gêmeos, Rony, Draco e Gina. Gui e Carlinhos moravam fora há algum tempo.

"Tchau, querido. Tenha cuidado." Disse Molly beijando-o rapidamente. "Crianças, vão se arrumar."

"Eca!" Ouviu Rony dizer ao cuspir o suco de volta ao copo.

"Ronald!" Exclamou Molly fazendo todos, exceto Rony e Percy, rirem.

"Tinha pimenta no meu suco." Reclamou fazendo uma careta.

"Fred e Jorge!" Vociferou. "Quando vão parar com essas brincadeiras sem graça?"

"Nunca." Disseram juntos causando mais risadas nos irmãos. Mesmo Percy deu um sorriso.

"Muito bem, já pra cima. Vamos."

"Quem chegar por último beija um duende!" Gritou Rony levantando-se e correndo para cima seguido de Draco e Gina.

"Francamente." Disse Fred.

"Que brincadeira mais infantil." Completou Jorge.

Molly apenas rolou os olhos. Possuía lindos filhos, mas um mais impossível que o outro.

Harry havia tomado banho, vestido-se e feito um curativo na boca. Iria ao Beco Diagonal comprar as vestes da escola e o material escolar. Estava ansioso por finalmente ir à Hogwarts. Contava os dias desde que recebera a carta há algumas semana. Analisou-se mais um vez no espelho e depois desceu para tomar café. Seus pais, Severus e Remus já serviam-se.

"Bom dia, querido." Disse Narcisa logo que viu o filho.

"Bom dia, mãe." Virou-se para os outros integrantes da mesa. "Severus. Remus." Cumprimentou cordialmente recebendo um leve aceno de cada um.

"Animado para Hogwarts?" Perguntou Remus.

"Será minha oportunidade de mostrar meu potencial." Sorriu.

"Tenho certeza que nos dará mais orgulho, Harry."

"Obrigado, Remus."

"Pretende ir para a Sonserina, suponho." Disse Severus.

"Meus pais foram de lá, mas... meus outros pais foram da Grifinória. Então, acho que ficando em uma dessas, não me importa muito."

Harry sabia que não era filho natural de Lucius e Narcisa. Era inevitável que a medida que crescesse, começasse a perceber as diferenças genéticas entre ele e seus pais. Seu cabelo era escuro e revoltoso, seus olhos eram verdes e era moreno. Enquanto que seus pais tinham os cabelos louros platinado, olhos azuis quase cinzas e pele tão branca quanto a neve. Foi com oito anos, percebendo essa diferença, que questionou seus pais sobre isso. Lucius sapateou para dar uma explicação ao filho, mas decidiu que deixaria para que Lupin contasse toda a história. Harry não pareceu chatear-se. Amava ainda mais os pais por terem o adotado e, mesmo não conhecendo os pais biológicos, era grato por terem dado a vida por ele.

Foi nesse dia que Harry também soube sobre Voldemort. Lucius contou-lhe que já trabalhou para ele, mas não mais. E Remus disse como foi que um garoto de apenas um ano o destruiu. Sobrando apenas uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio. Harry percebia que quando saia à rua, era apontado e pessoas o tratavam com o máximo de respeito. Sempre associara isso em ser um Malfoy, mas naquele dia descobriu a verdadeira razão.

Remus ainda tinha dúvidas se fez bem em dar a guarda de Harry para os Malfoy. Acompanhara todo o crescimento e a educação do garoto. Aos cinco, Harry fora desacostumado ao calor humano. Aprendeu que toques só eram bem vindos quando realmente necessários. Aos oito, foi proibido de chamar Lucius de papai e Narcissa de mamãe. Era grande demais para isso. Aos dez, aprendeu a não sucumbir a um Imperius, conhecia muitos feitiços das trevas e desejava ser tão poderoso como o pai.

Harry gostava da força que seu sobrenome tinha. Gostava de liderar e ser obedecido. Era mimado, bem sabia. Possuía modos de um principezinho e era tratado como tal. Sempre elegante, disciplinado, educado e autoconfiante. Contudo, também era gentil e carinhoso, mesmo não demostrando muito por Lucius dizer que seria uma fraqueza. Gostava de ajudar os outros e não tinha a mesma distinção que puros sangues geralmente tinham com mestiços, criatura mágicas e trouxas. Tanto que tinha Severus e Remus quase como pais. E era até irônico como seu lado Malfoy e Potter misturavam-se em harmonia.

Muitas vezes, Remus tinha a impressão de estar olhando para o próprio James. Harry às vezes demonstrava aquela coragem e determinação do amigo. Como também fazia algumas travessuras que levava os elfos domésticos à loucura. Outras vezes, achava ver Lucius. Com a voz fria e arrastada e um olhar indiferente. Ações calculadas ou aquele sorrisinho de lado quando via ou conseguia o que queria.

"Draco, vamos logo!" Gritou Molly da sala.

"Já vou!" Gritou do banheiro.

"Parece mulherzinha." Resmungou Rony. "Esse cuidado excessivo com o cabelo."

"Desculpe-me por ser lindo, Ronald." Gracejou Draco finalmente se juntando à família.

"Rony só tem inveja das boas maneiras de Draco." Disse Gina divertida.

"Muito bem, já chega." Interveio Molly "Iremos de Pó de Flú. Para a lareira."

"Odeio viajar pela lareira." Reclamou Draco. "Minhas vestes ficam imundas."

"Depois de todos esses anos, achei que ele entenderia que não é um principezinho." Disse Fred.

"Sangue azul, caro Fred. Sempre fala mais alto que o sobrenome." Disse Jorge.

"Calem a boca." Disse Draco irritado.

"Claro que a convivência com Rony também conta muito." Disse Fred divertido.

"Hey!" Exclamou Rony.

"Por Merlin." Disse Mollu exasperada. "Fred e Jorge. A vez de vocês." Disse logo que Percy foi encoberto pelas chamas verdes.

"Será que se eu pedir, mamãe me compra uma coruja?" Cochichou Draco para Rony.

"Eu tentaria. Ela sempre faz o que você pede. Mesmo se não puder comprar, vai arranjar uma da rua." Deu de ombros.

"Invejoso. Aposto como queria ser eu."

"Não mesmo. Você é branco demais." Disse divertido.

"Ronald, sua vez." Disse Molly estendendo-lhe um vaso com Pó de Flú.

Logo que Molly apareceu do outro lado da lareira, procurou pelos filhos. Estavam todos juntos. Percebeu que os gêmeos já havima aprontado algo com Percy, pois não paravam de rir enquanto o outro os olhava irritado. Gina estava ao seu lado junto de Rony e Draco, que não parava de passar a mão pelas vestes tentando tirar o excesso de pó.

"Maldito Flú." Ouviu-o praguejar.

De todos os filhos, o mais vaidoso era Draco. Sempre tão preocupado com a aparência e querendo passar a melhor das impressões. E mesmo dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento que dava aos outros, Draco parecia-lhe cada vez mais inalcançável. Era arredio ao contato físico, mostrou-se precoce e sempre querendo firmar sua independência. Além de algumas vezes mostrar-se arrogante e egoísta para com os outros. Imaginava se esse não era o lado LM dele. Claro que Draco também se mostrava gentil e prestativo vez ou outra. Percebia a proteção que ele dava a Gina como irmão mais velho, gostava de vê-lo rindo quando junto dos irmãos e do amor que ele demonstrava com ela e Artur.

Draco sabia que era adotado. Nunca fez nenhuma pergunta sobre isso ou um comentário, mas Molly percebia como ele encarava-se no espelho para depois olhar para os irmãos e franzir o cenho. Quando decidiu que ele já era grande o bastante para entender, contou toda a história e deu-lhe a roupa que ele usava no dia que o acharam. Draco ouviu tudo atentamente e ao fim, trancou-se no quarto que dividia com Rony. Desceu apenas na hora do jantar e disse que não importava quem foi, mas sim quem era.

"Mãe." Ouviu Gina chamar. "Mãe, a senhora está me ouvindo?"

"Sim, querida. Pode dizer." Então percebeu que só estavam Rony, Draco, Gina e ela. "Cadê seus irmãos?"

"Por aí. Disseram que nos encontraria aqui no horário combinado."

"Certo. Vamos primeiro comprar as vestes de vocês."

Após despedir-se de Remus e Severus, Harry e seus pais foram para o Beco. Já havia comprado sua coruja, branca e de raça chamada Edwirges, e ia agora comprar suas vestes. Entrou na loja e olhou interessado para as pessoas entrando e saindo. Logo uma mulher baixa, gorda e sorridente veio atendê-los.

"Senhor e senhora Malfoy, que bom vê-los." Disse sorrindo mostrando todos os dentes.

"Viemos tirar as medidas de Harry." Disse Narcisa segurando nos ombros do filho.

"Sim, sim. Por aqui, jovem Malfoy."

Draco e Rony iam conversando animadamente na frente. Gina segurava na mão da mãe e olhava ao redor. Estava entediada em ter de acompanhar os irmãos nas compras anuais deles. Queria que chegasse logo sua vez.

"Mãe, posso ir em outra loja?" Perguntou Gina. "Não quero ter de esperar esses dois escolherem uma roupa. Principalmente, Draco."

"Não vou deixar seus irmãos sozinhos, Ginny. E nem irei deixá-la sozinha."

"Pode ir mãe." Disse Rony. "Com certeza, iremos demorar." Olhou para o irmão que fingia não ser com ele.

"Está bem. Iremos atrás dos livros de vocês. Não saiam daqui."

"Pode deixar."

Lucius e Narcisa decidiram deixar Harry tirando as medidas enquanto iam comprar o resto das coisas. Harry, que há meia hora estava em pé num banco, já estava entediado. Comprar roupa não era seu passatempo favorito. Olhou impaciente para a mulher que terminava de passar as medidas a uma pena enfeitiçada ao lado que anotava num bloco de papel. Foi nessa hora que ouviu a porta sendo aberta e dois garotos entrarem.

"No que posso ajudá-los?" Perguntou a mulher parada ao seu lado.

"Vestes." Disse Rony apontando para Harry.

"Claro. Já estou terminando aqui e atendo vocês."

"Tudo bem." Deu de ombros.

"Rony, venha dar uma olhada aqui nos fundos." Disse Draco de longe.

"Suas vestes, senhor Malfoy."

Harry virou para trás e viu que a mulher segurava duas sacolas. Desceu do banco e as pegou. Tirou algumas moedas do bolso e pagou-a.

"Harry." Ouviu Narcisa o chamar e dirigiu-se para fora da loja. "Lembra que seu pai e eu prometemos pensar naquele seu pedido de aniversário?"

"Feliz aniversário, Harry." Disse Lucius estendendo-lhe um pacote grande.

Harry pegou o pacote em mãos e rasgou-o. Viu tratar-se de uma vassoura. Não qualquer vassoura, mas uma _Nimbus_. A vassoura mais rápida até então feita. Sorriu olhando para seus pais.

"Obrigado, pai. Mãe."

"Vamos." Disse Narcisa. "Ainda falta sua varinha."

Após terem comprado suas vestes, Draco e Rony esperaram pela volta de Molly que não tardou. A mulher carregava algumas sacolas e livros. Gina tentava ajudá-la, mas ainda era difícil de andar. Aproximaram-se e pegaram algumas sacolas, cada um.

"Merlin, parece que carrego um dragão." Disse Draco.

"Comprei os livros de vocês, seus caldeirões e alguns livros para os gêmeos e Percy. Faltam suas varinhas."

"Mãe." Chamou Draco. "Acha que pode me comprar uma coruja?" Olhou-a incerto.

"E a coruja de Gui, querido?"

"Ela está um pouco velha." Disse incerto.

"Podemos dar uma olhada, Draco, mas não prometo nada."

"Certo." Disse ele sorrindo.

Harry abriu a porta da loja onde compraria sua varinha. Seus pais estavam logo atrás dele. Adentrou o local e não vendo ninguém, pensou estar vazio. Até que ouviu um baque surdo e olhou para uma das estantes ao fundo da loja. Um senhor já de idade que estava na escada olhou-o por alguns segundos, então abriu um sorriso.

"Ah, sim." Disse o homem aproximando-se. "Achei que iria vê-lo em breve. Harry Potter."

"Desculpe, senhor, mas sou Harry _Malfoy_." Disse sentindo-se desconfortável por estar sendo encarado por aquele homem de olhos grandes e sorriso maníaco.

"Você tem os olhos de sua mãe." Continuou ignorando o que o garoto dissera. "Parece que foi ontem que ela veio aqui comprar sua primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento , farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos."

"Senhor Olivaras, gostaríamos que nos poupasse da sessão nostálgica." Disse Lucius secamente. "Viemos comprar uma varinha para Harry."

"Sim, claro." Disse ainda encarando Harry. "Estique o braço. Isso." Ele mediu Harry do ombro ao dedo , depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça.

"Não quero ofender o seu trabalho, senhor, mas é mesmo necessário tudo isso para escolher uma varinha para mim?" Perguntou Harry já cansado.

"Toda varinha é feita de uma poderosa substância mágica, senhor _Potter_." Ao ouvir o sobrenome, Narcisa cerrou os olhos, mas nada fez ou falou. "Não há duas varinha iguais. E é claro, o senhor jamais conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo." Olhou profundamente. "E não sou eu quem escolhe a varinha, senhor Potter. Ela quem escolhe o senhor."

Harry, de repente, percebeu que o senhor já não estava mais ao seu lado, mas estava circulando pelas estantes descendo caixas.

"Certo, então, senhor Potter. Experimente essa. Faia e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente."

Harry apanhou a varinha e fez alguns movimentos. Nada aconteceu. Olhou confuso para os pais que estavam alguns passos atrás de si e voltou o olhar para a varinha. Logo o senhor Olivaras tomou-a e colocou outra na mão do garoto.

"Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente."

Alguns movimentos e nada, mas Harry teve a certeza de ouvir algum objeto de vidro sendo espatifado no fundo da loja. Logo já tinha outra varinha em mãos. E em minutos, já havia experimentado mais varinhas do que achava ser capaz da loja comportar. Até que olhou para os pais cansado e pedindo silenciosamente que fossem embora. Então viu o senhor Olivaras vindo com mais uma caixa.

"Tentemos mais essa, senhor Potter." Disse segurando a caixa. Encarou Harry nos olhos e o garoto achou ter visto um brilho diferente. "Azevinho e pena de fênix. Vinte e oito centímetros. Boa e maleável."

Lucius pareceu surpreso ao ouvir a descrição da varinha, mas continuou parado apenas esperando. Narcisa segurava-lhe o braço mais forte.

Harry apanhou a varinha e sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergue a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como fogos de artifício.

"O senhor encontrou sua varinha, senhor Potter."

"Não levaremos esta." Disse Lucius de repente. "Traga outra."

"Sinto muito, senhor Malfoy, mas sabe que as chances de outra varinha escolhê-lo são nulas."

"Qual o problema, pai?" Perguntou Harry achando muito estranho a reação do pai.

"Concordo com meu marido, senhor Olivaras. Preferimos que tente novamente. Não nos importamos em ficar o resto do dia aqui. Contanto que Harry consiga outra varinha." Disse Narcisa

"Não estou entendendo. Qual o problema com esta varinha?" Perguntou Harry mais uma vez, mas nem Lucius ou Narcisa responderam. Senhor Olivaras aproximou-se mais do garoto e guardou a varinha.

"A irmã dessa varinha que lhe deu essa cicatriz." Disse apontando para a cicatriz em sua testa.

"Como?"

"Já chega." Disse Lucius novamente. "Levaremos a varinha." Colocou algumas moedas sobre o balcão, pegou a caixa com a varinha e guardou junto das outras compras. "Vamos, Harry." Disse saindo da loja.

Harry olhou confuso e curioso para o senhor Olivaras, mas deu as costas e seguiu os pais.

Draco estava feliz com sua nova aquisição. Apesar de querer muito uma coruja só para si, não esperava que conseguisse realmente. Havia ido com a mãe, Gina e Rony ao Empório de Corujas, mas todas as que tinha gostado eram de raça e custavam muito caro. Até que bateu os olhos num pequeno falcão marrom de peito e, parte da cara, branco. Ele estava preso numa pequena jaula e não parecia gostar nada, nada disso. Debatia-se violentamente e assustava as outras aves que estava por perto.

"_Um falcão peregrino da Península Ibérica. Já o tenho há algum tempo, mas sua valentia não é muito apreciada." Disse o vendedor._

"_Quero ele." Pediu Draco mostrando-o à mãe. _

"_Faço pela metade do preço se prometer não devolver." _

"_Feito."_

E lá estava Draco voltando para casa com sua família e seu novo falcão. Assim que a ave foi comprada, o garoto abriu a jaula soltando o animal que deu alguns vôos rasantes antes de pousar elegantemente no ombro esquerdo de Draco. O que surpreendeu o dono que alegou que o bicho costumava bicar as pessoas.

"Deixa ele longe do Perebas ou transformo ele em almoço." Ameaçou Rony.

"Ora, ora. Bichinho novo?" Perguntou Fred juntando-se a mãe e os irmãos.

"Ele sabe pegar o galho?" Perguntou George vindo junto do irmão.

"Pedi pra mamãe. Foi barato." Disse Draco.

"Hora de voltarmos, queridos. Percy, vá primeiro." Disse Molly.

Logo que Harry chegou em casa, deixou as compras no quarto e desceu. Foi até o escritório do pai e o encontrou sentado em sua poltrona favorito descansando. Não que ele demonstrasse estar cansado, claro.

"Pai, quero perguntar uma coisa." Disse um pouco temeroso, mas determinado a conseguir respostas. "Sobre o que o senhor Olivaras disse." Parou esperando a reação do pai.

"Velho abelhudo." Disse irritado. "Está bem, Harry. O que quer saber?" Ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona encarando o filho.

"Ele disse que a irmã da minha varinha fez isso." Apontou para a cicatriz na testa.

"Você-Sabe-Quem possuía a varinha irmã da sua. Você sabe que ele tentou matá-lo quando você ainda era um bebê. Por alguma razão, ele não conseguiu, mas a cicatriz da maldição ficou."

"Por que não queria que eu ficasse com a varinha?"

"Não achei... apropriado que a tivesse por ser a irmã da varinha que quase o matou."

"Entendo."

"Ótimo. Agora vá se arrumar para o jantar. É o último antes de você ir embarcar amanhã e sua mãe quer que seja especial."

"Com licença." E retirou-se.

Na Toca, todos estavam excitados para o dia seguinte. Principalmente Draco e Rony. Seria o primeiro ano deles e estavam ansiosos por isso. Um pouco assustados também, claro.

"Fred e George, parem de fazer os talheres dançarem!" Vociferou Molly.

"E aí, Rony? Qual casa acha que vai ficar?" Perguntou Gina.

"Grifinória, é claro." Disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Aposto que Draco vai pra Corvinal. Ele é sempre tão metido a sabichão." Disse Fred. "Chega a ser mais irritante que você, Percy." Riu ao receber uma careta do irmão.

"Ou Lufa-lufa, mas não acho que amarelo combine com você, Draco." Disse George.

"Ele ainda pode ir para a Sonserina." Comentou Gina despreocupadamente o que fez todos ficarem em silêncio.

"É possível. Então aprenderei algumas azarações para aplicar em todos vocês se não calarem a boca e me deixarem comer em paz." Disse Draco calmamente fazendo todos voltarem a brincar, apesar do aviso.

Acordar cedo era detestável, na opinião de Draco. Mesmo ele sempre acordando nas horas estipuladas, era difícil deixar o quentinho da cama e ter de tomar um banho frio pela manhã. Contudo, aquele dia era especial. Mal o sol nasceu e Draco já estava de pé e quase pronto para ir à estação de trem. Rony acordou com o irmão terminando de pentear o cabelo no banheiro.

"Sai daí, mulherzinha. Quero usar o vaso." Disse da porta.

"Bom dia, pra você também, Ronald." Cumprimentou encarando o irmão.

"Bom dia, agora fora." Empurrou o irmão e fechou a porta.

"Quanta delicadeza. E ainda nem são sete horas direito." Fungou indo tomar café da manhã.

Na mesa, se pai e Percy já serviam-se. Molly terminava de preparar alguns biscoitos. Todos sorriram e cumprimentaram Draco ao vê-lo sentar em seu lugar costumeiro.

"Biscoitos, querido?" Perguntou Molly.

"Não, mas aceito torradas." Disse sendo prontamente servido.

"Ansioso, filho?" Perguntou Artur.

"Um pouco." Disse tentando mostrar-se despreocupado.

"É só você não se juntar a Fred e George e tudo ficará bem." Disse Percy. "Ouvi eles apostando quem pegaria mais detenções esse ano."

"Oh, céus." Disse Molly. "Espero que tenha ouvido errado, Percy. Não sei onde meter a cara a cada carta que recebo falando sobre as travessuras deles."

"Você é melhor que eles, Draco. Acredito que se me seguisse"

"Conseguiria o troféu babaca do ano." Disse George interrompendo o irmão.

"Haha. Pelo menos não sou eu quem mata mamãe de desgosto."

"Claro que não. Ela já não se ilude mais com você." Disse Fred.

"Muito bem, chega." Interrompeu Molly. "Todos sentados e comendo." Colocou a travessa de biscoitos sobre a mesa. "Onde estão Rony e Gina?"

"Rony ainda está no banho." Disse Gina entrando na cozinha e se sentando entre o pai e Draco. "Aposto que ele desce em vinte minutos."

"Vinte? Ele não demoraria tanto nem para se vestir. Aposto quinze." Disse Draco.

"Dez." Disseram Fred e George ao mesmo tempo. Percy rolou os olhos entediado.

Harry já estava vestido quando desceu para tomar café. Seu pai e sua mãe já estavam sentados esperando por ele. Logo um elfo veio avisar da chegada de Remus que juntou-se aos três para o café.

"Severus me pediu para dar-lhe os cumprimentos de hoje. Por ser um dos professores, ele já está embarcando." Disse Remus.

"Obrigado."

"Foi deixá-lo na estação?" Perguntou Narcisa erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sempre que posso, vou." Deu de ombros.

"Por que não se separa de Black e fica logo com Severus, Remus?" Perguntou Lucius, como se perguntasse as horas, fazendo Remus corar.

"Somos somente amigos, Lucius. Sabe disso."

"Remus é casado?" Perguntou Harry confuso. Nunca isso fora mencionado.

"É uma longa história, Harry. Deixemos para outro dia. Além disso, hoje é o seu dia." Disse Remus querendo mudar de assunto o mais breve possível.

"Termine seu café, Harry. Iremos deixá-lo na estação." Disse Narcisa na sua voz suave.

O lugar estava lotado. Harry parecia tranqüilo, mas estava muito nervoso. Em alguns minutos iria embarcar para longe dos pais. Estaria sozinho. Certo que teria Severus, mas não é como se ele fosse acompanhá-lo vinte e quatro horas. Olhou ao redor vendo milhares de alunos com seus pais. Muitos deles também pareciam nervosos para o primeiro ano longe de casa.

"Iremos deixá-lo aqui." Disse Remus sorrindo de modo reconfortante.

"Qualquer coisa, mande-nos uma carta. E não se preocupe com nada, querido. Severus estará lá para ajudá-lo." Disse Narcisa.

"Irá se sair bem, Harry." Disse Lucius por fim.

Harry despediu-se do pai e de Remus com um aceno e da mãe com um beijo. Virou-se para o trem e entrou. Estava igualmente lotado, só que de alunos, claro. Teve sorte em encontrar a primeira cabine vazia, mas antes de chegar a ela, esbarrou em alguém. Olhou para ver quem era e viu um rapaz alto e ruivo encarando-o de volta.

"Hey, desculpa." Disse ele. "Tudo bem aí?"

"Sim." E entrou na cabine. De dentro, viu o jovem descer do trem e logo um outro juntar-se à ele. Um outro igual a ele. Havia também uma senhora ruiva, uma garota e garoto que parecia também ter onze anos.

"Rony, você está com uma crosta no nariz." Ouviu a mulher dizer e puxar um lenço do bolso.

"Ta bom, mãe." Disse ele desvencilhando-se.

"Aaaah, o Roniquinho ta com uma coisa no nariz?" Disseram os gêmeos juntos e Harry esforçou-se para não rir.

"Cala a boca." Disse Rony irritado olhando para os irmãos.

"Onde está Percy?" Ouviu a mulher ruiva perguntar enquanto olhava para os lados.

"Vindo aí." Disse um dos gêmeos.

Harry viu um outro rapaz ruivo aproximando-se. Ele usava vestes largas e pretas. Havia um distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra "M".

"Não posso demorar, mãe." Ouviu-o dizer. "Estou lá na frente. Os monitores têm dois vagões separados"

"Ah, você é monitor, Percy?" Perguntou um dos gêmeos. "Devia ter avisado. Não fazíamos idéia."

"Espera aí, acho que me lembro dele dizer alguma coisa." Disse o outro gêmeo. "Uma vez..."

"Ou duas..."

"Um minuto..."

"O verão todo..."

"Ah, calem a boca." Disse Percy, o monitor.

"Afinal, por que Percy ganhou vestes novas?" Perguntou um dos gêmeos.

"Porque é monitor." Disse a mulher com carinho. "Muito bem, queridos. Ora de entrarem. Mandem uma coruja logo que puderem." Beijou cada um no rosto antes de virar para os gêmeos. "Este ano, se comportem. Se eu receber mais uma coruja dizendo que vocês... Vocês explodiram o banheiro ou..."

"Nunca explodimos o banheiro."

"Mas é uma grande idéia. Obrigado, mãe."

"Não estou brincando, rapazes."

"Sim, mãe. Sabemos disso." Disseram juntos novamente.

Viu todos entrando, exceto os gêmeos que estavam se despedindo da garotinha.

"Não chora, Gina. Prometemos mandar uma carta."

"Prometemos mandar a tampa de um vaso."

"Rapazes!"

"Brincadeira." Disseram juntos.

"Onde está Draco?"

"Ele disse que ia ao banheiro."

"O quê?! O trem já vai partir."

"Opa. Voltei."

Harry estreitou os olhos tentando enxergar melhor. O garoto que via lhe lembrava muito o próprio pai. Sendo criança, claro. Era tão branco quanto Lucius, o cabelo louro platinado e até a voz era meio arrastada.

"Draco, querido, suba logo. Já guardou suas coisas? Tem certeza que não esqueceu nada, certo? Qualquer coisa mande uma carta. Fique junto de seus irmãos."

"Tudo bem, mãe. Estou bem. Vai ficar tudo bem." Garantiu.

"Certo." Beijou-lhe o rosto. "Tchau, querido."

"Tchau, Draco." Viu a menina despedir-se.

E o último daquela família entrou. Ouviu o trem apitar e percebeu que já começara a mover-se. Olhou para fora mais uma vez e suspirou. Logo chegaria em Hogwarts.

Nos primeiros minutos, ficou repassando o que seu pai e Remus lhe disseram. O primeiro disse para honrar a família, liderar sempre, não demonstrar fraqueza e ser o melhor. O segundo disse que era para não se preocupar, que faria novos amigos e de diverti-se, mas sempre priorizando os estudos. Ambos queriam apenas acalmá-lo e dizer que ficaria tudo bem. Bom, de certa forma disseram isso e mais, mas da maneira deles.

"Com licença." Olhou para a porta da cabine e viu o mesmo garoto ruivo de antes. "Podemos ficar aqui?"

"Claro."

Rony e Draco entraram e sentaram. Harry os estudou rapidamente. O primeiro parecia nervoso. Já o outro, parecia indiferente.

"Draco Weasley." Apresentou-se percebendo que estava sendo encarado pelo outro garoto. "Esse é meu irmão, Rony Weasley."

"Sou Harry Malfoy."

"Primeiro ano?"

"Sim."

"Nós também." Disse Rony.

"Pensa em ir para qual casa?" Perguntou Draco.

"Grifinória ou Sonserina."

"Sonserina é para bruxos das trevas." Disse Rony fazendo uma careta. "Dizem que todos que todos que vão para lá viram maus."

"Meus pais foram de lá." Disse Harry franzindo o cenho. "Eles não são maus."

"Não escute o que ele diz." Disse Draco acotovelando o irmão. "Toda a nossa família vai para a Grifinória e como essa casa é rival da Sonserina, tentam assustar os mais novos com histórias idiotas sobre bruxos que são corrompidos lá."

"Então você não se importa de ir para lá?"

"Não." Deu de ombros. "Mas acho que vou pra Grifinória."

"Olá. Querem algo?" Ouviram uma mulher parada no corredor com um carrinho cheio de doces e guloseimas.

"Não, obrigado." Murmurou Rony tirando alguns biscoitos, dentro de um saco, do bolso. Draco estava com o olhar fixo em algum ponto na paisagem lá fora.

"Eu quero um de cada." Disse Harry.

Draco não gostava de se sentir embaraçado ou humilhado na frente das pessoas, mas foi assim que se sentiu quando a mulher que vende comida ofereceu e Rony disse que não queriam nada para, logo depois, tirar os biscoito que a mãe deles tinha feito para comerem durante a viagem. Estava óbvio que eles não comprariam nada por serem pobres. Esperava que Harry Malfoy não tivesse percebido. Tinha medo que ele zombasse de si e da condição econômica da família. Ele parecia ser rico. Muito rico.

"Hey, troco o que quiserem por alguns biscoitos." Disse Harry. "Gosto de biscoitos, mas minha mãe não deixa me deixa comê-los. Só quando é meu aniversário ou alguma outra data comemorativa."

"Pode ficar com todos." Disse Rony. "Posso comer essa torta?"

"Rony!" Ralhou Draco sentindo a face corar.

"Deixa ele, Draco. Posso chamá-lo assim?"

"Claro."

"Não quer nada? Na verdade, comprei para dividir. Não vou conseguir comer tudo."

Um pouco embaraçado, Draco aceitou. Já que Harry estava comendo dos biscoitos que tinham trazido, tecnicamente, era uma troca de doces. Logo os três estavam conversando sobre como seria o primeiro ano deles e rindo de algumas histórias que os irmãos mais velhos de Draco e Rony contavam.

"Eca! Um sapo de verdade." Disse Draco ao abrir uma caixa de sapos de chocolate e ver um de verdade sair pulando janela afora. "Que nojo." Fez uma careta fazendo Rony e Harry rirem.

"Calem a boca." Grunhiu Draco.

"Hey, quer ver uma mágica?" Perguntou Rony repentinamente. Tirou um rato do bolso e colocou no colo. "Este é Perebas. Aprendi um feitiço legal para deixá-lo laranja."

"Por Merlin, Rony. Não." Pediu Draco, mas Harry parecia realmente interessado.

Contudo, na hora de falar o feitiço, uma garota de cabelos volumosos abriu a porta da cabine. Os três garotos passaram a fitá-la.

"Viram um sapo por aqui? Um garoto perdeu o dele." Percebeu Rony segurando a varinha. "Ah, vai fazer uma mágica? Essa quero ver."

Draco e Harry franziram o cenho diante do tom da garota, mas nada disseram. Rony, desconcertado, pigarreou e disse as palavras do feitiço, mas tudo que aconteceu foi uma breve faísca e nada mais.

"Você tem certeza que esse feitiço está certo?" Perguntou a garota. "Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?"

Os três garotos olharam-se e era claro que quase não haviam conseguido acompanhar o que Hermione dissera. Draco foi o primeiro a se recompor.

"Sou Draco Weasley."

"Rony Weasley."

"Harry Malfoy."

"Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro." Disse encarando Harry. "Você derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem com pouco mais de um ano. E é filho adotivo dos Malfoy."

"Você é Harry Potter?" Perguntou Rony surpreso.

"Harry _Malfoy_." Disse um pouco irritado.

"De qualquer forma, em qual casa pretendem ficar? Particulamente, espero ser escolhida para a Grifinória, mas também gosto da Corvinal. Em todo o caso, acho melhor vocês irem se trocar. Já estamos chegando. E preciso voltar a procurar o sapo de Neville. Até mais." E retirou-se.

"Sujeitinha estranha." Disse Rony.

"Mas ela está certa. Estamos chegando e é melhor nos trocarmos." Disse Harry.

Descer do trem foi algo bastante zoneado. Monitores gritavam por todos os lados para todos do primeiro ano se juntarem, mas parecia não fazer muito efeito. Até que um homem de altura anormal apareceu chamando a atenção de todos. Draco, Harry e Rony olharam a gigante figura com extrema curiosidade.

"Todos do primeiro ano, sigam-me." E deu as costas.

"Fred já me falou dele. Parece ser o guarda-costa da escola." Disse Rony.

"Ele é tão alto."

"Meio gigante," Disse Draco.

"Ah."

O caminho que seguiam era estreito até que pararam na margem de um lago. Vários barcos estavam parados junto à margem. E do outro lado do lago, um imenso castelo era visto.

"Somente quatro em cada barco!" Bradou o homem meio gigante.

"Tudo bem com você, Draco?" Perguntou Harry subindo num dos barcos.

"Draco não gosta de andar de barco. Desde que Fred e George o derrubaram de um, ele tem medo."

"Cala a boca, Ronald."

A travessia foi tranqüila. E logo que chegaram a outra margem, subiram por uma passagem aberta numa rocha. Andaram por um certo tempo até chegarem a um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo. Andaram mais um pouco e pararam em frente a uma enorme porta de carvalho. A mesma foi aberta e havia uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e vestes verde-esmeralda. Tinha o rosto muito severo.

"Alunos do primeiro ano, esta é a Professora Minerva McConagall." Disse o homem meio gigante.

"Obrigada, Hagrid. Cuido deles agora." Olhou para todos rapidamente. "Sigam-me." Deu as costas e adentrou o castelo sendo seguida.

O saguão era enorme. As paredes de pedra eram iluminadas por archotes flamejantes. O teto era alto demais para se ver e, um a um, subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores. Parando no topo da escada, a Professora Mcconagall virou para os alunos fazendo-os parar de andar.

"Bem-vindos à Hogwarts. O banquete de abertura do ano letivo irá começar em breve, mas antes de sentarem às mesas, serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxos e bruxas extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com maior número de pontos receberá a Taça das Casas." Parou estudando cada rosto. "Peço que entrem em silêncio e esperem que chamem o nome de vocês para serem selecionados. Vamos andando."

Entraram numa sala igualmente enorme em fila. O ligar era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. No outro extremo do salão, havia uma outra mesa comprida onde sentavam os professores. Pararam em frente a tal mesa. Havia um banco com um chapéu pontudo de aparência velha e gasta sobre ele.

"Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banco para a seleção. Ana Abbott!"

Harry, Draco e Rony se olharam nervosamente. Rony começou a falar que que seus irmãos mais velhos haviam dito que o teste de seleção envolvia uma luta com trasgos e dragões. Draco não parava de repetir que Rony era mesmo um idiota em acreditar nos gêmeos. Harry tentava a todo custo prestar atenção nessas histórias para não pensar que seu nome logo, logo seria chamado.

"Hermione Granger!" Instintivamente, os três garotos voltaram a atenção para a garota chamada.

"GRIFINÓRIA!" O chapéu anunciou.

"Ótimo. Ficaremos com a Sabe-Tudo." Reclamou Draco.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Draco e Harry viraram o olhar para Rony que parecia petrificado no lugar. Precisou que o irmão o empurrasse para que começasse a andar.

"GRIFINÓRIA!" Anunciou o chapéu em poucos segundos fazendo Rony relaxar visivelmente.

"Harry Malfoy!"

Harry andou nervosamente, mas o mais digno possível até a frente. Sentou no banco e esperou. Logo que sentiu o chapéu ser colocado sobre sua cabeça, só viu a escuridão dentro do mesmo.

"Você não é um Malfoy, realmente. Bastante coragem vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, há, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar."

Repentinamente, Harry começou a pensar nas coisas que Lucius e Severus diziam sobre a Sonserina. Era a casa dos bruxos puro sangue. Que indo pra lá, ele teria que provar ser merecedor de ser o melhor. Severus também alertou que lá teria que escolher muito bem quem seria ou não de confiança. Então lembrou de Remus e do que ele falava sobre a Grifinória. Seus pais biológicos eram de lá. E pareciam felizes. Então se deu conta que talvez fosse mais fácil ir para a Grifinória.

"GRIFINÓRIA!" Ouviu o chapéu anunciar e só depois disso se deu conta que talvez seus pais teriam uma síncope ao saberem disso.

"Draco Weasley!"

Harry percebeu que o garoto ficou sério e andou determinado até a frente. Sentou no banco mostrando-se o mais tranqüilo possível.

"Interessante. Você não é um garoto Weasley, realmente, hã? Vejo astúcia em você e um desejo de liderar." Murmurou o chápeu na cabeça de Draco. "SONSERINA!" E foi como se o mundo tivesse parado.

**Capítulo um, pois é. Espero estar do agrado de vocês. Peço novamente, qualquer erro de digitação, me avisem. Agradeço as reviews que recebi. Muito obrigada mesmo. Bom, é isso :)**


	3. Antes do três

Draco piscou algumas vezes. O Salão inteiro ficara em silêncio logo que o chapéu disse a casa em que ficaria. Então, de repente, o lugar fora preenchido por burburinhos vindo de todas as mesas. Principalmente Grifinória e Sonserina.

Levantou um pouco tonto e dirigiu-se à mesa sonserina. Seus novos colegas o olhavam como se fosse uma presa. Engoliu em seco, junto do medo, e andou dignamente até lá. Vestiu sua melhor máscara de desprezo e sentou na ponta sem nem dirigir o olhar para qualquer um ali. Seu olhar pairou nos rostos dos irmãos, que pareciam tão chocados quanto ele próprio, e para Harry que também parecia confuso. Suspirou e voltou a atenção ao resto dos alunos a serem selecionados.

Após o último aluno a ser selecionado e de todos aplaudirem como de costume, Alvo Dumbledore levantou-se fazendo todos silenciarem-se apenas com sua presença.

"Só algumas palavrinhas. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos alunos mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição." Os olhos cintilantes faiscaram na direção dos gêmeos Weasley. "O senhor Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lembrar à todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante o intervalo das aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido à todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa." Alguns riram, mas a maioria parecia levar bem a sério tais palavras. "Bom, avisos dados. Sejam bem-vindos e bom apetite." No mesmo instante a comida apareceu magicamente sobre as mesas.

O resto do jantar foi tranqüilo. Os novos alunos pareciam bem ansiosos, os veteranos não estavam tão excitados, mas era sempre agitado voltar às aulas. Harry ainda digeria a idéia de ser um grifinório. Havia dito que não se importaria de ficar na Grifinória ou Sonserina, mas algo lhe dizia que estava traindo os pais. Principalmente Lucius. Ao menos as pessoas ali pareciam legais. Todos, até agora, foram gentis e bacanas.

Havia Neville Longbottom, era baixo e gordinho, parecia atrapalhado e tímido. Conversou um pouco com ele e descobriu que morava com a avó desde muito pequeno. No fim, o achou divertido. Também tinha Seamus Finnigan, metade trouxa e metade bruxo, muito engraçado e extrovertido. Dean Thomas, filho de trouxas, também muito engraçado. E, claro, Rony.

Ainda não teve oportunidade de conversar com as garotas, exceto Hermione que estava falando efusivamente com outras duas meninas, mas todas pareciam simpáticas.

Já Draco, não tivera uma boa primeira impressão. Todos os outros sonserinos conversavam entre si e o ignoravam. Não que ele tivesse tentado conversar com alguém. Era óbvio que não gostaram de ter um Weasley junto deles. Pensou se as coisas melhorariam com o tempo. Após ter o jantar molhado com suco, algumas vezes, por sonserinos 'descuidados', achou que levaria muito tempo antes de fazer algum amigo.

Blaise Zabini, um garoto alto de olhos bem vivos, parecia comandar as conversar junto de uma garota de cabelo curto até os ombros, Pansy Parkinson. Havia dois garotos enormes de gordos e com caras de choro, Gregory Goyle e Vincent Crabbe. Draco logo notou que eles tinham tamanho, mas nada de cérebro. Percebeu também que era o assunto principal na mesa. Não que alguém tenho tentado esconder, claro.

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória era uma sala redonda enorme e cheia de poltronas fofas. Além de muitos quadros, taças e uma lareira bem no centro. Harry achou o lugar aconchegante. Começava a ver as cores vermelho e dourado com carinho.

"Sua malas já estão no quarto." Ouviu Harry voltando a atenção a Percy Weasley, um dos monitores. "O dormitório feminino é a esquerda, subindo as escadas. O masculino é a direita. É proibido andarem pelos corredores após o toque de recolher, fazer mágica que não seja voltada aos estudos e contrabandear objetos ou qualquer tipo de item mágico." Olhou severamente para os gêmeos. "Qualquer dúvida procurem um monitor ou um professor. Boa noite."

Harry subiu junto de seus novos companheiros de quarto. Cada quarto possuía cinco camas. Num quarto ficaram ele, Rony, Seamus, Dean e Neville. Logo que chegaram no quarto, trocaram de roupa e se meteram debaixo das cobertas. Estavam todos nervosos para o dia seguinte, mas o sono era mais forte e não tardaram a dormir.

O Salão Comunal da Sonserina ficava próximo às masmorras. Era frio com o chão e as paredes de pedras. O lugar não era muito bem iluminado tendo a necessidade de possuir várias velas e algumas tochas. Além da lareira. Havia alguns sofás espalhados pelo lugar, cortinas grossas nas janelas e o barulho de vento que lembravam uivos.

Draco achou o lugar interessante. Apesar de acostumado ao aconchego e o quente da Toca, aquele lugar, mesmo frio e nem um pouco convidativo, parecia-lhe familiar. Foi até o centro da sala e olhou ao redor.

"Memorize enquanto é tempo, Weasley." Ouviu uma voz atrás de si e olhou deparando-se com Zabini. "Você não vai aproveitar muito." Ergue uma sobrancelha. "Realmente pensou que aceitaríamos facilmente um traidor do sangue como você entre nós?"

"Não quero brigar." Disse Draco.

"Você não tem que querer nada." Dessa vez foi Parkinson quem falou. "Vamos nos livrar de você garoto. Você e toda a ralé que tentar nos desafiar."

"E o que pensam em fazer?" Perguntou Draco calmamente. "Vocês são só crianças. E mesmo que fizessem algo comigo, seriam, no mínimo, expulsos daqui."

"Está nos ameaçando?" Perguntou Zabini cerrando os olhos claramente irritado.

"Estou alertando." Sibilou.

Zabini bem tentou alcançar Draco. O moreno não agüentou o tom de desafio do outro e tentou partir para a briga física, mas foi impedido a tempo por Goyle e Crabbe. Draco continuava a olhá-lo fixamente sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, o que só irritava mais Zabini.

"Não me faça tirar pontos, senhor Zabini."

Todos se viraram para a direção da entrada. Um homem de cabelos, olhos e vestes negras estava parado olhando à todos. Sua pele era muito branca contrastando severamente com o resto dele. Suas expressões eram duras e sem emoções. Draco percebeu como os alunos mais antigos olhavam-no com um misto de medo e admiração. Os novatos, todos, pareciam assustados. Se perguntou se tratava-se um professor, visto que não o viu durante o jantar.

"Recomponha-se, senhor Zabini." E fez um sinal para que soltassem o garoto. "Professor Dumbledore me pediu para vir aqui. Ele deu a entender que estava preocupado com o tratamento que poderia ser dado ao senhor Weasley."

"Ele é um traidor do sangue, professor Snape." Disse Parkinson, mas logo silenciou quando Snape fez um sinal para que se calasse.

"Entendo sua preocupações, senhorita Parkinson, mas ele foi selecionado e não podemos fazer nada além de tratá-lo como um dos nossos." Olhou ao redor como se procurasse por alguém. "Onde está o senhor Weasley?"

"Estou aqui." Disse Draco aproximando-se.

Snape franziu o cenho ao vê-lo e, por algum motivo, achou-o familiar. Draco continuava sem expressão alguma, mas estava nervoso. Aquele homem lhe era familiar e algo lhe dizia que ele não era de brincar.

"Isso é alguma piada?" Perguntou Snape de repente. "Um Weasley louro e sem sardas?" Alguns alunos riram.

"Não que seja da sua conta, senhor." Começou lentamente fazendo Snape irritar-se um pouco pela ousadia. "Mas sou adotado. Sou Draco Weasley."

"Draco, você disse?" Perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, senhor."

"Muito bem." Voltou a expressão de antes. "Não quero mais saber de brigas aqui." Disse olhando para Zabini. "Todos vocês, estão proibidos de andar pelos corredores após o toque de recolher. Qualquer dúvida, procurem um dos monitores ou um professor. Agora cama." Olhou contente todos obedecendo suas ordens e dirigindo-se aos dormitórios. Então voltou o olhar para Draco que ainda estava parado olhando-o. "O que quer?"

"O senhor não disse quem é."

"É a segunda, e última, vez que fala assim comigo, moleque." Estreitou os olhos. Draco engoliu em seco e percebeu que estava sendo muito abusado mesmo com quem quer que aquele homem fosse. "Mas respondendo sua pergunta, sou Severus Snape. Professor de Poções."

"O senhor também é o diretor da Sonserina, certo?"

"Certo." Suavizou, um pouco, as expressões. "Mais alguma pergunta? Não? Ótimo. Agora vá dormir."

"Boa noite, professor." Deu as costas sem esperar resposta e dirigiu-se ao dormitório.

Logo que Snape saiu de lá, foi quase correndo até o próprio dormitório. Sentou de frente para a lareira, jogou um punhado de pó na mesma e chamou por Remus. Chamou por quase dois minutos até que o lobisomem aparecesse do outro lado.

"O que estava esperando, Lupin? Merlin voltar à vida?" Perguntou Snape rudemente.

"Me desculpe, Severus, mas eu já estava dormindo quando o ouvi chamar-me." Disse ainda sonolento. "O que quer? Qual o motivo de tanta pressa?"

"Draco está aqui."

"Como?" Perguntou já desperto.

"Draco está aqui." Repetiu. "Não como Malfoy, claro, mas como um Weasley."

"Weasley?" Pareceu pensar. "Oh, meu Merlin!"

"O que houve?"

"Artur, quando passou a trabalhar no Ministério, me falou uma vez que havia adotado uma criança."

"Isso foi há quanto tempo?"

"Um ano depois que os Malfoy adotaram Harry."

"E você não suspeitou de nada?" Perguntou rispidamente.

"Como poderia?" Perguntou um pouco ofendido.

"Esqueça." Massageou as têmporas.

"E agora? Temos de contar à Lucius."

"Não."

"Como não? É o filho dele. O homem quase cai numa depressão sem saber do filho."

"Nem tenho certeza se é o mesmo Draco."

"Pra você ter me acordado numa hora dessas, acredito que certeza não lhe faltou." Franziu o cenho. "Do que tem medo, Severus?"

"Não tenho medo, só não quero arriscar. Além disso, o que direi? Que por um acaso encontrei o filho perdido deles? Por favor, o garoto foi criado por Weasley's. Foi parar na Sonserina e, por pouco, os outros alunos começam uma briga por isso."

"Sonserina? Briga?"

"Creio que está no sangue." Sorriu de lado. "E, sim, briga. Draco é um Weasley, afinal. E como tal, é tido como traidor do sangue. Sabe o que sonserinos acham disso."

"Sim, sei." Fechou a cara. "E o que pensa em fazer, então?"

"Não contarei... contaremos, sobre Draco, por enquanto. Ficarei observando-o de longe."

"E isso por quanto tempo? Não, porque se ele está tão perto assim, acredito que não leve tanto tempo até que Lucius e Narcisa descubram. Já imaginou se eles o virem na plataforma, por exemplo?"

"Até lá, não conte à ninguém."

"Tudo bem, Severus." Suspirou derrotado.

"A propósito, seu pseudo-afilhado foi selecionado para a Grifinória." Rolou os olhos ao ver Remus sorrir. "Sim, sim. Igual aos pais, orgulho grifinorio, está no sangue... já sei, já sei."

"Tente não infernizar muito o garoto, Severus. Sabemos como você despreza os grifinórios." Voltou a franzir o cenho.

"Não desprezo você."

"É, eu sei." Sorriu-lhe. "Bem, vou voltar a dormir. Boa noite, Severus."

"Boa noite, Remus."

Havia cento e quarenta e duas escadas, em Hogwarts, largas e imponentes, estreitas e precárias, umas que levavam a um lugar diferente às sextas-feiras, umas com um degrau no meio que desaparecia e as pessoas tinham de lembrar de saltar por cima. Além disso, haviam portas que não se abriam a não ser que se pedisse por favor ou fizesse cócegas nelas no lugar certo, ou portas que não eram bem portas, mas paredes sólidas que fingiam ser portas.

Era também muito difícil lembrar onde ficavam as coisas, porque tudo parecia mudar freqüentemente de lugar. As pessoas nos retratos saíam para se visitar e Harry tinha certeza que os brasões andavam.

Os fantasmas também não ajudavam em nada. Era sempre um choque terrível quando um deles atravessava, de repente, uma porta que a pessoa estava querendo abrir. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, um dos fantasmas da Grifinória, ficava feliz em apontar a direção certa para os alunos de sua casa, mas Pirraça, o Poltergeist, representava duas portas fechadas e uma escada falsa se a pessoa o encontrasse quando estava atrasada para uma aula. Ele despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava o tapete debaixo de seus pés, acertava-as com pedacinhos de giz ou vinha sorrateiro por trás, invisível, e agarrava-as pelo nariz e guinchava "PEGUEI-A PELA BICANA!". Pior que o Poltergeist, se era possível, era o zelador, Argus Filch. Harry e Rony conseguiram conquistar sua má vontade logo na primeira manhã, Filch encontrou-os tentando forçar caminho por uma porta que, por azar, era a entrada para o corredor proibido do terceiro andar. Ele não quis acreditar que estavam perdidos, pois tinha certeza de que estava tentando arrombá-la de propósito e ameaçava trancá-los nas masmorras, quando foram salvos pelo professor Bins que estava passando.

Filch tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a, como quem ronrona. Um bicho magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha e se alguém desobedecesse a uma regra em sua presença, ela corria a buscar o Filch que aparecia em dois segundos.

Ainda tinham as aulas em si. Fazer mágica era muito mais que sacudir a varinha e falar palavras estranhas. Tinha-se de ter um conhecimento aprofundado e saber, pelo menos, os riscos de cada feitiço. Além de ter de saber o contra-feitiço certo. Na aula de Transfiguração, os alunos tinham de transfigurar um fósforo em uma agulha e depois voltá-la ao normal. Hermione Granger foi a única a conseguir de primeira. Harry, Draco e Rony a olharam um pouco admirados, mas também desgostosos.

Além de ter que aturar corredores errados, um zelador louco por castigar alunos, aulas o dia todo, Draco ainda tinha de resolver seus problemas com os próprios colegas de casa. O louro sempre tinha de tomar cuidado, pois sempre tinha alguém tentando pegá-lo de surpresa. Era nessas horas que agradecia ter sido criado com mais seis irmãos. Tinha ótimos reflexos para brincadeiras e suas vinganças eram ainda melhores. Também agradecia por terem dormitórios individuais. Ao menos quando estava no quarto tinha sossego. E ainda estavam na primeira semana.

Era sexta-feira e o louro dirigia-se para sua primeira aula junto dos grifinórios. Mais a frente, encontrou com Rony e Harry. Os dois conversavam algo sobre a aula que teriam.

"Hey." Cumprimentou Rony ao ver o irmão aproximar-se. "Estávamos falando sobre a nossa próxima aula, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

"Bom dia pra você, Ronald. Estou ótimo e você?" Disse irônico fazendo o ruivo franzir o cenho e Harry prender a risada. "Bom dia, Harry."

"Bom dia, Draco." Nesse momento, Zabini passou ao lado deles, seguido de Pansy e outros sonserinos, com o semblante irritado e o cabelo furta cor. "Pelo visto, escapou de mais um truque desses daí."

"Eles insistem, persistem e não desistem. Bom, eu também não." Deu de ombros.

"O que acham que aprenderemos nessa aula? Fred e George sempre falam que essas aulas podem ser bem legais quando o professor passa os exercícios práticos."

Mas as aulas de Quirrell, o professor de DCAT, foram uma piada. Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho e ele usava um turbante na cabeça. Além de ser gago, o que fazia alguns alunos rir vez ou outra. Rony estava quase dormindo. Draco parecia atento a aula, mas só estava usando da educação e respeito ao professor. Harry também só usava da etiqueta, mas tinha ganas de ir embora.

"M-muito be-bem, c-cla-a-sse. Po-por h-hoje e-es-tão di-dis-pen-sa-sa-dos." Todos levantaram-se quase na mesma hora que ele terminou de falar.

Harry arrumava seu material calmamente. Rony já estava de pé com a mochila no ombro e Draco terminava de fechar a própria mochila. Foi quando Quirrell, ao passar por eles, deixou cair um papel e baixou-se para pegá-lo. Harry, ao olhar para o professor que estava de costas, sentiu a cicatriz que tinha na testa arder e rapidamente colocou a mão sobre ela. Quirrell nem percebeu o que acontecia e seguiu caminho.

"Tudo bem, cara?" Perguntou Rony percebendo a careta de dor do amigo.

"Sim. Acho que sim. Foi só uma pontada na cabeça."

"Vamos." Disse Draco já da porta.

A última aula antes do almoço foi Poções. Teriam um tempo livre até o almoço, então Harry, Rony e Draco decidiram ir para uma parte do jardim perto do lago. Enquanto os dois primeiros jogavam pedras no lago disputando qual ia mais longe, o louro estava em pé encostado no tronco apenas aproveitando o ar fresco.

"Vocês não deveriam estar em aula?" Ouviram uma voz grossa perguntar e olharam para trás. Era Hagrid, o guarda-costa do colégio.

"Não temos aula agora. Só depois do almoço." Disse Harry calmamente.

Hagrid olhou atentamente para o moreno à sua frente. Parecia-lhe familiar e quando pousou os olhos sobre a cicatriz em forma de raio, soube que já o conhecia. Sorriu afetuosamente deixando Harry confuso.

"Harry Potter." Disse o meio-gigante quase num murmúrio, mas que foi captado pelos três garotos e o olhavam atentamente. "Como você cresceu. Era só um bebê da última vez que o vi."

"Você me conhece?"

"É claro! Também conheci seus pais, Lílian e James. Eram pessoas maravilhosas. Você é igual ao James, mas possui os olhos de sua mãe."

"Desculpe. Não lembro deles. E nem do senhor."

"Tudo bem. Você era só um bebê. Já que estão sem nada pra fazer, não querem vir à minha casa?"

Os garotos se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer até que Draco deu de ombros e Harry aceitou o convite.

A cabana de Hagrid era um pouco mais afastada do lago, mas bem próxima ao colégio. Era pequena proporcional ao meio-gigante, claro, mas para os garotos, era enorme assim como cada objeto lá. A poltrona cabia os três perfeitamente. Hagrid serviu-lhes um chá, que estava bom e alguns biscoitos, que estavam muito duro e os garotos preferiram não continuar a comê-lo.

"Então, estão gostando das aulas?" Perguntou aos meninos depois de servi-los e sentar num sofá de frente pra poltrona em que estavam.

"A maioria das aulas são bem chatas e ainda nos perdemos muito, mas, no geral, estou gostando sim." Disse Rony.

"Chatas pra você que só pensa em comer e dormir." Disse Draco severamente. "Particularmente, estou achando tudo muito interessante. Não são todos a terem a sorte de estudar numa escola como essa."

"Pensei que estivesse achando ruim o fato de estar na Sonserina." Disse Harry olhando descrente.

"Mero detalhe."

"Você está na Sonserina?" Só agora percebeu as vestes verde e prata que o louro vestia. "Bom, você não é um Weasley realmente, certo?"

"Claro que sou. Não preciso ter o sangue deles para ser um." Sibilou Draco com os olhos cerrados.

"Er... você disse que conheceu meus pais. Pode falar sobre eles?" Pediu Harry tentando mudar de assunto e evitar uma possível briga.

"Claro! Pensei que nunca fosse pedir."

O resto do tempo passou tranqüilo, Hagrid havia dito que conheceu James e Lilian em Hogwarts mesmo, quando ambos ainda eram estudantes. James sempre muito brincalhão e sorridente. Era muito popular. Lílian já fazia o tipo estudiosa. De início, se ignoravam. Depois passaram às provocações. Então James passou a se dizer apaixonado por ela e perseguí-la por toda a escola. Somente no sétimo ano que a ruiva decidiu dar uma chance a ele e tiveram o primeiro encontro. Daí passaram a namorar firme até que noivaram, casaram e tiveram um filho.

Harry não pretendia questionar sobre o dia da morte dos dois. Seus pais já haviam falado alguma coisa, mesmo que por cima, assim como Severus e Remus. O lobisomem era o que mais se aprofundava no assunto. Também porque era o único a estar presente na hora, mas o garoto preferia assim por não se sentir desconfortável falando com ele sobre isso. De qualquer forma, Rony havia decidido tocar no assunto.

"Ouvi falar que uma criança havia destruído Você-Sabe-Quem, mas eu não sabia que foi você." Comentou Rony encarando Harry.

"Oh, sim. O pequeno Harry aqui foi o único a sair vivo de uma maldição lançado por Você-Sabe-Quem. E o único a sobreviver a uma maldição da morte."

"Você lembra disso, Harry?" Perguntou Rony.

"Não." Franziu o cenho. "Lembro de uma luz verde muito forte, alguns gritos, mas nada mais."

"Acho que já está na hora de irmos." Comentou Draco de repente. Na verdade, havia percebido que Harry não estava à vontade falando sobre aquele assunto.

"Tem razão." Concordou Hagrid levantando-se. "Vou deixá-los na entrada para o castelo. Venham."

Às três e meia, aquela tarde, Harry, Rony e os outros garotos da Grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de vôo. Caminharam em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à Floresta Proibida. As aulas seriam junto da turma da Sonserina e a mesma já se encontrava lá, divididos em duas filas, cada um com uma vassoura do lado. Os grifinórios também se dividiram em duas filas: Harry, Rony de frente ao louro, Neville, Seamus e Dean na primeira fila.

A professora, Madame Hooch, também já estava lá. Tinha cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelados como os de um falcão.

"Bem-vindos à primeira aula de vôo de vocês. Sou a Professora Madame Hooch e espero que sigam exatamente o que eu disser ou terão uma queda feia e passarão os próximos meses numa cama na enfermaria." Olhou para todos. "Agora, estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura e digam 'EM PÉ!' ".

"EM PÉ!" Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Na teoria, voar era bem fácil, mas a prática mostrava o contrário. A maioria das vassouras nem se mexeu. A de Hermione, por exemplo, deu apenas uma virada. A de Neville parecia pregada ao chão. Já a de Harry e Draco, logo que ouviram o comando os atenderam.

Após alguns minutos, depois que todos conseguiram levantar as vassouras, Madame Hooch os ensinou a montá-las sem escorregar pela outra extremidade. Passou pelas fileiras corrigindo um ou outro aluno.

"Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés." Disse ela. "Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para frente. Quando eu apitar... Três... Dois..."

Mas Neville nervoso, assustado e com medo de que a vassoura o largasse no chão, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo da professora encostar o apito nos lábios.

"Volte já pra cá, garoto!" Gritou a professora.

O garoto bem tentou descer a vassoura, mas esta não parecia afim de obedecê-lo. Subia cada vez mais e começou a voar sozinha. Neville segurava-se o mais forte que podia, mas diante de tanto vai e vem que a vassoura fazia, acabou por escorregar. Caiu sobre o gramado e quando deu por si, estava rodeado pelos outros alunos e pela própria professora.

"Pulso quebrado." Murmurou Hooch. "Venha, levante-se." Disse ajudando-o. "Vou levá-lo à enfermaria. Não quero nenhum de você voando por aí, entenderam? Se eu, ao menos, imaginar que me desobedeceram, farei com que os expulsem daqui antes de dizerem 'Quadribol'!"

Neville, o rosto manchando em lágrima, saiu mancando acompanhado da professora.

"Olhem!" Gritou Zabini de repente. "O gordinho deixou cair um Lembrol." O mesmo cintilou ao sol ao ser erguido.

"Deixe isso aí, Zabini. Não é seu." Disse Draco dando alguns passos para frente.

"Falou o traidor do sangue." Disse o moreno colocando o Lembrol no bolso e montando novamente na vassoura. "Se o quer, vem pegar." E flutuou para mais alto e mais distante.

"Draco, não!" Disse Rony segurando o louro pelo braço ao vê-lo montar a vassoura. "Não ouviu a professora? Se ela te pegar voando, vai te expulsar."

O louro olhou para Zabini que já estava longe e, irritado, desceu da vassoura. Afinal, não queria ser expulso na primeira semana. E, de repente, sentiu algo passar por seu lado e quando percebeu, Harry, montado na vassoura, ia até Zabini.

Harry já havia montado numa vassoura antes. Lucius fez questão de o ensinar, ao menos, o básico. Na verdade, não teve muita dificuldade em ensiná-lo a voar. Harry parecia já ter nascido sobre uma vassoura. Voava agilmente e tinha ótimos reflexos. Sua mãe quem não aprovava muito. Tinha medo que o filho escorregasse e se machucasse seriamente. Severus era totalmente indiferente e Remus dizia que estava no sangue visto que James também era um excelente voador.

"Me devolva o Lembrol de Neville, Zabini." Ordenou Harry. "Ou vou derrubá-lo."

"Ah, é?" Perguntou Zabini zombeteiro. "Apanhe se puder, então!" Gritou atirando a bolinha de cristal no ar e voltando para o chão.

Harry viu como se fosse câmera lenta , a bolinha subir no ar e começar a cair. Ele se curvou para frente a apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, no instante seguinte estava ganhando velocidade num mergulho quase vertical, apostando corrida com a bolinha. O vento assobiava em suas orelhas, misturado aos gritos das pessoas que olhavam, ele esticou a mão a uns trinta centímetros do solo e agarrou-a, bem em tempo de levar a vassoura a posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com o Lembrol seguro na mão.

"Wow. Você é bom nisso." Disse Rony aproximando-se do amigo.

"Por um segundo achei que iria colidir contra o chão." Disse Draco.

"Espero que tenha a mesma sorte com a Professora McConagall." Disse Hermione apontando na direção que a professora vinha.

"HARRY MALFOY!" Disse aproximando-se deles. "Nunca... Em todo o tempo em que estou em Hogwarts..." Disse quase perdendo a fala em espasmos e seus óculos cintilando sem parar. "Como é que você se atreve... Podia ter partido o pescoço..."

"Não foi culpa dele, Professora."

"Calada, senhorita Granger."

"Mas Zabini..."

"Chega, senhores Weasley. Malfoy, me acompanhe."

A Professora McConagall caminhava decidida sem nem olhar para trás e ele tinha de apressar o passo. Já estava acostumado a isso. Seu pai, que já tinha pernas longas, andava rápido e Harry sempre tinha que se forçar a acompanhá-lo.

Pensando no pai, Harry sentiu um peso no estômago e só agora se deu conta da gravidade da situação. Já não bastando ter entrado para a Grifinória, seria expulso do colégio na primeira semana. Seus pais haviam mandado uma carta logo que souberam da seleção. Narcisa pareceu desgostosa de início. Claro, criada desde que nasceu a odiar trouxas e mestiços, mas a convivência com os mesmos a fez rever alguns de seus princípios. Não que ela fosse confraternizar com eles, mas ela decidiu que podia gostar de alguém sem se importar com a origem. Lucius foi um pouco mais difícil, mas algumas horas com Narcisa, Severus e Remus fizeram o homem aceitar por fim. Imaginava como eles reagiriam agora, com sua expulsão do colégio.

Subiram os degraus da entrada, subiram a escadaria de mármore, escancaravam portas e marchavam por corredores. A Professora parou, de repente, em frente a uma sala da aula. Abriu a porta e meteu a cabeça para dentro.

"Com licença, Professor Flitwick, posso pedir o Wood emprestado por um instante?"

Harry esperava tudo, menos que Wood fosse um garoto do quinto ano e Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. E quase caiu duro ao ser convocado por Wood e pela própria Professora McConagall a participar do time como apanhador.

"Você está brincando!" Exclamou Rony excitado.

Era hora do jantar e Harry acabara de contar a Rony o que acontecera quando deixara os jardins da propriedade junto da Professora.

"Apanhador!" Exclamou o ruivo novamente. "Mas os alunos do primeiro ano nunca... Você vai ser o jogador mais novo do último..."

"Século." Completou Harry. "Olívio me disse."

"Harry Malfoy. Nunca pensei que nossa nova estrela fosse justo você, Malfoy." Disse Fred aproximando-se do moreno e do irmão mais novo.

"Olívio nos contou sobre seu lance essa tarde." Completou George.

"Fred e George também fazem parte do time." Disse Rony. "São batedores."

"Sabe de uma coisa... Acho que vamos ganhar esse ano." Disse Fred entusiasmado.

"Não ganhamos desde que Carlinhos saiu da escola." Completou George. "Bem, vamos indo."

"Quebrar mais alguma regra. Hey, George. Ainda estamos devendo uma tampa de vaso à Gina."

"Promessa é dívida. É o que sempre falo." Disse George. "Nos vemos depois."

Logo que os gêmeos se afastaram, Draco chega à mesa.

"Ouvi falar da novidade. Então você será o novo apanhador?"

"É."

"Meus parabéns."

"Obrigado." Deu espaço para o louro sentar. "Espero que isso compense meus pais por eu ter parado na Grifinória."

"Foi tão ruim assim?"

"Um pouco."

"Entendo. Mamãe também não gostou muito de saber que parei na Sonserina."

"Você devia ter visto, Harry." Disse Rony divertido. "Primeiro foi um berrador. Achei que mamãe fosse deserdar ele, mas cinco minutos depois ela manda uma outra carta pedindo desculpas pelo berrador e dizendo que não era importante a casa que ela estava."

"Comendo a última refeição, Malfoy?" Perguntou Zabini acompanhado de Parkinson, Goyle e Crabbe.

"Cai fora, Zabini." Disse Draco levantando-se sendo acompanhado de Harry e Rony.

"Não se meta, Weasley ou mando Goyle e Crabbe darem um jeito em você." Atrás dele, Goyle e Crabbe estalavam as juntas e faziam cara feia.

"Não pode me enfrentar sozinho, Zabini? Como homem?" Provocou.

"Enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho." Disse sorrindo de lado. "Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinhas, sem contato. Ou tem medo, Weasley?"

"Claro que não."

"Sala de troféus a meia-noite." E deu as costas.

"Você é louco?" Perguntou Rony dando um cascudo no irmão. "Duelo de bruxo? Você sabe que ele deve saber mil e um feitiços das trevas! Ele é um sonserino!" Esganiçou.

"Eu também." Cerrou os olhos para o irmão. "É melhor assim. Talvez assim ele pare de me provocar tanto."

"Não serei seu padrinho, Draco."

"Eu serei." Disse Harry fazendo os outros dois o olharem surpresos. "Meus pais eram sonserinos, afinal. Se precisar de alguma ajuda..." Deu de ombros.

"Com licença." Os três voltaram a atenção para a voz feminina atrás deles. Era Hermione. "Não pude deixar de ouvir sobre o duelo com Zabini."

"Aposto que podia." Resmungou Rony.

"E vocês não devem andar pelos corredores à noite. Pense nos pontos da Grifinória que vai perder. Vai ser muito egoísmo da parte de vocês."

"O duelo é meu, Granger." Interrompeu Draco. "E eu sou da Sonserina. Não vou perder pontos pra sua casa. Vou perder pra minha."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho.

"Você não vai duelar sozinho." Disse Rony também de cenho franzido.

"Bom... a presença de um padrinho não é tão importante assim. Estamos no primeiro ano, afinal. Não somos bruxos de verdade ainda. E Zabini não pode me matar, de qualquer forma. Também não quero que percam pontos ou peguem uma detenção por minha causa."

"Você já nos meteu nessa, seu idiota." Disse Rony.

"Nós vamos com você." Completou Harry.

Draco havia decidido sair mais cedo até o lugar combinado. Não confiava em Zabini o suficiente para achar que ele não fosse tentar debilitá-lo antes do duelo. Ficou surpreso ao passar pelo retrato e encontrar com Harry, Rony e, pasmem, Hermione. De robe rósea e cara fechada.

"O que ela faz aqui?"

"Tentou nos impedir de vir, mas no fim só queria era nos acompanhar." Disse Rony dando de ombros.

"Não é bem assim. Tentei impedi-los, mas por descuido acabei trancada do lado de fora."

"E por que não disse a senha e voltou a entrar?" Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"A Mulher-Gorda não estava mais no quadro."

"Ah." Tudo que Draco conseguiu dizer. "Bom, vamos."

Passaram quase voando pelos corredores listrados pelo luar. A cada passo que davam, esperavam encontrar Filch ou Madame Norra. Subiram correndo uma escada até o terceiro andar e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigiram-se à Sala de Troféus.

O lugar ainda estava vazio quando chegaram, mas não tiveram de esperar muito, pois logo Zabini, acompanhado de Parkinson, Goyle e Crabbe chegaram.

"Pensei que não fosse vir." Disse Zabini sacando a própria varinha.

"Não fui eu quem me atrasei." Disse Draco sacando a varinha também.

Olhavam-se intensamente andando em círculos com a varinha em punho. Um esperando que o outro fizesse o primeiro movimento ou abrisse uma brecha para ser pego de surpresa. Draco não queria admitir, mas estava um pouco nervoso. Como Rony havia dito, tratava-se de um sonserino. E, pela família, devia conhecer muitos feitiços que podiam não matar, mas machucar bastante. Não que Draco não conhecesse alguns feitiços mais poderosos, Fred e George fizeram questão de testar alguns nele, mas não chegavam nem perto de feitiços que bruxos das trevas reais usavam.

"Expelliarmus!" Disse Zabini e no mesmo instantes um lampejo vermelho ofuscante saiu da ponta da varinha do moreno e por pouco acertava Draco que esquivou-se de última hora.

O louro percebeu que Zabini não era nenhum grande conhecedor de feitiços letais ou perigosos. Aquele feitiço era um até simples de desarmamento.

"_Conjunctivitis Curse**1**_!" Disse Draco recompondo-se logo e já contra-atacando.

Com o louro, Zabini também se esquivou por um triz.

"Nada mal, Weasley."

"Vê, Zabini? Também sei brincar."

"Vamos ver se sabe mesmo. _Densaugeo**2**_!"

E ficaram assim por um tempo, jogando feitiços um no outro sem realmente conseguirem acertar algo além das paredes. Contudo, estavam ficando cada vez mais cansados.

"Proponho um acordo, Zabini." Disse Draco ofegante enquanto esquivava-se de outro feitiço. "Quem vencer, pede o que quiser."

"Então posso pedir que se atire para a Lula Gigante?" Perguntou Zabini jogando-se atrás de um armário.

"O que quiser." Repetiu Draco correndo para o canto oposto da sala.

"Tudo bem, então, Weasley. Tem minha palavra."

"Ótimo." Levantou-se se colocando bem de frente ao moreno. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Dessa vez, Draco acertou Zabini que caiu duro feito pedra no chão. Parkinson correu na direção do amigo surpresa e assustada. Rony, Harry e Hermione foram até Draco que estava suado e ofegante.

"Odeio ficar suado." Resmungou o louro.

"Finalmente, cara. Pensei que fosse passar a noite aqui, esperando vocês morrerem de cansaço." Disse Rony.

"Já teve seu duelo, Weasley. Podemos voltar?' Perguntou Hermione.

"Claro." Disse aproximando-se de Zabini e desfazendo o feitiço. "Trato é trato, Zabini."

"Dei minha palavra, Weasley. E sonserinos sempre cumprem o que prometem. O que quer?"

"Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto." Ouviram a voz de Filch e se olharam assustados. Ninguém ousou se mexer ou sequer respirar mais rápido. "Eles estão por aqui." Resmungou.

Goyle e Crabbe pareciam os mais assustados. Deram alguns passos para trás sem nem olhar, tropeçaram e derrubam uma armadura que havia atrás deles. Todos voltaram os olhares irritados aos dois que levantavam-se cambaleantes.

"CORRAM!" Gritou Harry ao perceber a sombra de Filch aproximar-se.

Harry estava na liderança sem a menor idéia para onde corria. Seu único pensamento era despistar Filch e voltar o mais rápido possível para a cama.

"Aqui." Chamou Hermione virando num corredor. "Alorromoha." Disse ela apontando a própria varinha para a fechadura enferrujada na única porta no fim daquele corredor. Assim que ouviu o estalo da porta se abrindo, entrou pela mesma seguida de Harry, Draco e Rony. Fecharam a porta atrás de si e suspiraram aliviados. "O que foi que eu disse sobre serem pegos?" Disse Hermione olhado-os irritados.

"Oh, meu Merlin." Ouviram Draco murmurar enquanto olhava de olhos arregalados para frente parecendo ver algo muito assustador.

O que era verdade. Quando os outros três viraram o olhar na direção que Draco olhava, perceberam que deviam estar no corredor proibido e acabaram de descobrir o porquê dele ser proibido. Havia um enorme cão de três cabeças rosnando e mostrando dentes, um mais afiado que o outro, para eles e olhando-os ensandecidamente.

Harry tateou a porta às cegas atrás da fechadura. Entre Filch e a morte, ficava com Filch. Logo que conseguiu encontrá-la, abriu a porta às pressas e todos conseguiram sair bem a tempo do cão avançar e tentar agarrá-los. O mesmo só não havia feito isso antes por ter sido pego de surpresa. Harry agradeceu os reflexos lentos do animal.

Correram o máximo que suas pernas permitiram. Por sorte, não encontraram com Filch no caminho. Despediram-se de Draco e rumaram para as torres.

"Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo com uma coisa daquelas na escola?" Perguntou Rony de repente.

"Você é cego? Não viu que aquela... coisa, guardava um alçapão?" Perguntou Hermione como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Desculpe se eu estava mais preocupado com as cabeças." Disse Rony de forma irônica.

"Espero que estejam satisfeitos. Podíamos ter sido expulsos!"

"Ou mortos." Resmungou Rony. "Mas você não liga, certo? Estava mais preocupado com o alçapão."

"Chega de brigas." Interrompeu Harry. "Estamos vivos, não seremos expulsos e eu agradeceria se pudermos ir dormir. Está tarde e estou com sono."

"Boa noite para vocês." Disse Hermione subindo as escadas até o próprio dormitório.

Draco havia conseguido chegar ao Salão da Sonserina sem ser pego por Filch ou visto por Madame Norra. Ainda estava ofegante pelo duelo, pela fuga de Filch e pelo susto com o cão de três cabeças. Tinha certeza que conseguiria dormir no sofá do salão naquele instants sem nem se importar em tomar um banho ou com seus colegas que tentariam algum truque contra ele.

E foi pensando nos colegas que Zabini e seus três inseparáveis companheiros apareceram. Também estavam ofegantes. De certo, tinham corrido até ali.

"Teve sorte do Filch aparecer, Weasley. Ou eu teria pedido uma revanche." Disse Zabini.

"Ainda temos um acordo."

"Eu sei." Disse quase cuspindo. "O que quer?"

"Que você e seus amiguinhos parem de me encher. Se têm algo contra mim, ataquem pela frente. Não pelas costas e com truques ridículos." Aquilo pareceu surpreender Zabini.

"Está bem. Sem truques. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, mas já que insiste..." Sorriu de lado maldosamente.

O resto do mês passou tranqüilamente. Principalmente para Draco que não tinha mais que se preocupar tanto com seus colegas sonserinos. Aliás, o resto da escola pareceu se divertir quando Zabini apareceu no salão com os cabelos furta cor e sem sobrancelhas. Até mesmo os gêmeos Weasley parabenizaram Draco pela imaginação.

Numa manhã, Harry havia acabado de chegar do seu primeiro treino de Quadribol junto do time da Grifinória. Rony o acompanhou. Draco teve aula durante o treino. Os três estavam sentados num dos bancos de pedra no pátio da escola quando Hermione aproximou-se com um jornal em mãos. Os três levantaram o olhar para ela um pouco surpresos. Desde o incidente na Sala dos Troféus e, depois, com o cão de três cabeças, a garota parecia determinada a ignorá-los pelo resto do ano. Não que fosse de todo ruim visto que ela sempre muito mandona e metida.

"O que quer, Granger?" Perguntou Draco no seu habitual mau humor.

"Gringotes foi invadida no começo do ano, lembram?" Mostrou a matéria no Profeta Diário.

"E?" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas a garota apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de censura, pigarreou e começou a ler a matéria.

"Minha teoria é que o que quer que tivesse nesse cofre, esta agora em Hogwarts e aquele cão quem está guardando."

"E sua teoria se baseia em que?" Perguntou Rony descrente.

"Desde aquele dia na Sala dos Troféus e depois o cão, andei investigando algumas coisas. Descobri que Hagrid havia estado no banco no dia anterior à invasão e, que o cofre que invadiram era o mesmo que ele havia feito uma retirada."

"E o que temos com isso?" Perguntou Harry sem entender.

"Vocês são amigos de Hagrid, certo? Sugiro que o visitemos e tentemos arrancar algo dele sobre isso."

"Amigos? Falamos com ele uma vez e foi porque ele conheceu os pais de Harry." Esganiçou Rony.

"Não precisam falar nada. Só quero confirmar minha teoria."

"Pois confirme sozinha!" Exclamou Rony irritado. "Não entendo qual a sua, garota. Se mete onde não é chamada e é mandona. Não vamos ajudar você nessas suas investigações sem fundamento e, sinceramente, seria muito legal se você entendesse que não somos nada pra você vir aqui jogar essas teorias absurdas sobre nós."

"Calma, Rony." Pediu Harry.

"Calma nada. Já estou cansado dela. Fica nos perseguindo falando sobre regulamentos e regras e depois chega aqui pedindo nossa ajuda com uma baboseira dessas."

"Só achei importante compartilhar com vocês visto que estavam comigo quando encontramos aquele cão." Disse Hermione num tom baixo.

"Sem querer ser grosso como meu adorável irmão." Começou Draco lançando um olhar de reprovação à Rony. "Mas acho que ele está certo quando diz que não temos nada haver com isso."

"Muito bem, então." Disse Hermione dignamente dando meia volta e indo embora apressadamente.

"Não precisava ter falado tudo aquilo." Disse Draco dando um tapa na cabeça de Rony.

"Também achamos isso do que você falou, mas podia ter dito de uma maneira mais delicada." Completou Harry.

"Não me importa. Ela é chata." Disse dando de ombros. "Vamos indo. A aula já vai começar."

A aula a seguir era com o Professor Flitwick, sobre um feitiço de levitação. Todos os alunos tinham uma pena e deveriam fazê-la flutuar. Seamus explodiu a sua, literalmente. Apenas Hermione conseguiu levitar a pena recebendo elogios do professor e resmungos por parte de Rony. Aliás, a garota até parecia ter esquecido o incidente de mais cedo. Quando viu o ruivo tentar fazer o feitiço, viu que ele o fazia de modo errôneo e tentou corrigi-lo. Isso só atiçou mais raiva dele por ela.

"Por isso ninguém a suporta." Disse Rony saindo da sala junto de Draco e Harry. "Esfreguei na cara dela o quanto ela é insuportável com a mania de se meter e de ser mandona e ela me corrigi um feitiço. Francamente, ela é um pesadelo."

Alguém deu um esbarrão em Harry ao passar. Era Hermione e ela parecia estar chorando. Draco e Harry olharam Rony com os olhos cerrados desaprovando o ruivo, mas ele não pareceu preocupado. Deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho para a próxima aula.

Hermione não apareceu a mais nenhuma aula e ninguém a viu a tarde inteira.

Era Dia das Bruxas. Quando os garotos desceram ao salão para a festa, ouviram Parvati contar à amiga Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro feminino e queria que a deixassem em paz. Rony pareceu um pouco sem graça, mas logo que o banquete começou, ninguém parecia mais pensar nisso.

Após o jantar, diversos tipos de doces apareceram sobre as mesas. Quem achava que já estava de barriga cheia, ao ver os doces, voltou a comer. Rony ria de alguma piada, Harry parecia entretido numa conversa com Olívio e, até Draco parecia divertir-se na mesa sonserina. Alguns sonserinos haviam ouvido falar do duelo dele com Zabini, e que havia vencido, e passaram a tratá-lo de modo mais simpático.

De repente, as portas do salão foram abertas e o Professor Quirrell entrou correndo indo até a mesa dos professores. Todos olharam quando ele escorou-se na mesa e ofegou.

"Trasgo... Nas masmorras... Achei que devia lhe dizer." E desmaiou.

Houve um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodir várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha de Dumbledore para todos fazerem silêncio. Todos os professores estavam de pé, exceto Quirrell que continuava desmaiado.

"Monitores" Disse Dumbledore com a voz grave e retumbante. "Levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente."

No minuto seguinte, todos os alunos eram seguiam para fora do salão junto de seus respectivos monitores. Draco havia dado um jeito de escapar do seu e se juntou à Harry e Rony.

"Como é que um trasgo pode entrar? Achei que aqui tivesse segurança o suficiente para impedir até mais que isso." Disse Draco.

"Não me pergunte." Disse Rony dando de ombros. "Vai ver Pirraça o atraiu aqui para nos dar um susto de Dia das Bruxas."

"Hey!" Exclamou Harry repentinamente. "E a Hermione?"

"O que tem ela?" Perguntou Rony.

"Como o que tem ela?" Repetiu Draco. "Ela está no banheiro. Não sabe do trasgo." Rony mordeu o lábio.

"Ah, está bem. Vamos atrás dela."

Abaixando-se, eles se misturaram aos alunos da Lufa-lufa que iam à direção contrária da deles, escapuliram por um corredor deserto e correram para o banheiro das meninas. Tinham acabado de virar num canto quando ouviram passos apressados atrás deles.

"Percy!" Sibilou Rony puxando Harry e Draco para trás de um grifo de pedra, mas não viram Percy e sim Snape.

"O que ele faz aqui?" Perguntou Draco confuso.

"Não me pergunte." Disse Harry.

Após se certificarem de que o professor havia sumido de vista, continuaram o caminho o mais silencioso possível. Pararam quando sentiram um cheiro forte de meias velhas e banheiro público, então viram o trasgo no fim do corredor. Era de uns quatro metros, pele cinzenta e baça, corpanzil cheio de calombos e uma cabeça, totalmente, desproporcional ao corpo. Ele havia parado em frente a uma porta e após alguns segundos, entrou. Em seguida, um grito fino ecoou do lugar de onde o trasgo estava.

"HERMIONE!" Exclamaram o três correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Hermione estava encolhida contra a parede oposta, parecendo prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ela derrubando as pias que estavam na parede.

"Distraiam ele!" Pediu Harry desesperadamente aos outros dois. Rony e Draco começaram a jogar torneiras arrancadas e pedaços da parede no trasgo. Enquanto isso, Harry engatinhou até Hermione. "Venha atrás de mim." Disse ele, mas a garota não se mexeu e parecia pregada ao chão.

"Draco!" Gritou Rony vendo que o louro estava comprimido contra a parede, sem ter por onde fugir, e o trasgo ia em direção à ele.

Harry então fez uma coisa que era ao mesmo tempo corajosa e muito idiota. Tomou impulso e deu um salto conseguindo abraçar o pescoço do trasgo. O mesmo não o sentiu de início, só quando teve a narina invadida pela varinha de Harry. O trasgo começou a urrar de dor e a brandir o bastão que carregava. Harry apenas segurava-se o mais firme que conseguia. Draco estava em estado de choque, Hermione havia encostado-se mais a parede em que estava –se era possível- e Rony brandiu a própria varinha sem saber o que fazer.

"Rony!" Gritou Harry ainda agarrado ao pescoço do trasgo.

O ruivo ergueu a varinha por puro instinto e disse o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente: Vingardium Leviosa. Na mesma hora o bastão que o trasgo brandia, voou da mão dele, ergueu-se no ar, subiu alguns metros até cair sobre sua cabeça. O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão fazendo todo o banheiro sacudir. Harry se levantou, tremendo e ofegante. Draco ainda parecendo em torpor, aproximou-se do irmão que olhava para o trasgo nocauteado no chão. Foi Hermione a primeira a se pronunciar.

"Ele está... Morto?"

"Acho que não." Disse Harry. "Acho que só perdeu os sentidos." Baixou-se puxando a varinha da narina do trasgo e a mesma veio junto de algo que lembrava uma cola grumosa. "Eca. Meleca de trasgo." E a limpou nas calças do trasgo.

De repente barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os quatro erguerem a cabeça. Não haviam percebido a confusão que haviam aprontado. Um instante depois, a Professora McConagall adentrou o banheiro, seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrell.

"O que é que vocês estavam pensando?" Perguntou a professora encarando cada um. "Tiverem sorte de não terem sido mortos. Por que não estão no dormitório?"

"A culpa não foi deles, Professora." Disse Hermione dando um passo à frente. "Sai procurando o trasgo. Achei que poderia com ele. Os garotos só vieram atrás de mim para tentar me impedir. Desculpe."

Rony deixou a varinha cair, Draco e Harry tentaram falar algo, mas não conseguiram articular nada. Hermione estava com a cabeça baixa, mas havia feito um sinal para que os garotos não discordassem dela.

"Draco e Rony distraíram o trasgo enquanto Harry tentava me tirar daqui, mas então o trasgo avançou contra Draco e Harry pulou sobre ele enfiando a varinha numa das narinas. Rony usou um feitiço e conseguiu nocauteá-lo." Disse por fim.

"Bem... Nesse caso..." Disse a professora um pouco surpresa enquanto olhava para os três garotos, mas voltou ao olhar severo ao olhar para Hermione. "Senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha?"

Ela não respondeu. Continuou com a cabeça baixa.

"Estou desapontada, senhorita Granger." Continuou McConagall. "Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. E se não estiver ferida, peço que volte ao seu dormitório imediatamente." Viu-a retirar-se e voltou para o garotos. "Quanto à vocês, ainda acho que tiveram muita sorte. Não são muitos os alunos do primeiro ano que enfrentam um trasgo montanhês adulto e saem vivos. Cinco pontos para cada um. Professor Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir."

Eles saíram depressa do banheiro e não falaram nada até terem subido dois andares. Encontraram com Hermione no corredor que separava-se em outros dois. Um para o Salão Sonserino e outro para o Grifinório. Fitaram-se num silêncio constrangedor.

"Er... acho melhor eu ir indo." Disse Draco.

"Obrigada." Murmurou Hermione.

"Eu não fiz muito." Disso o louro dando de ombros e seguindo seu caminho à Sonserina.

"Obrigada à vocês também." Disse voltando o olhar à Harry e Rony.

"Não foi nada." Disse Harry.

"É, não foi nada." Recebeu um empurrão de Harry. "Er... desculpa por mais cedo. As duas vezes, aliás." Disse tímido recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

**Demorou, mas espero que a espera (redundância, pois é) tenha valido à pena :)**

_Conjunctivitis Curse**1 : feitiço que afeta a visão do oponente. **_

_Densaugeo**2 : causa ao oponente um ampliamento grotesco dos dentes. **_


	4. Antes do quatro

Quando entrou novembro, o tempo esfriou muito

Quando entrou novembro, o tempo esfriou muito. As serras em torno da escola tornaram-se cinza-gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado. Todas as manhãs o chão se cobria de geada. Hagrid era visto das janelas dos andares superiores do castelo degelando vassouras no campo de Quadribol enrolado num casacão de pele de toupeira, com luvas de coelho e botas de castor.

Começara a temporada de Quadribol. No sábado, Harry estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de tratamento. Grifinória contra Sonserina. Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no campeonato das casas.

Hermione tornara-se menos tensa em relação às inflações ao regulamento. Na véspera da primeira partida de Harry, ela havia juntado-se aos garotos na quadra congelada durante o intervalo das aulas, e fizera aparecer um fogo azulado muito vivo que podia ser levado para toda parte num frasco de geléia. Achavam-se parados de costas para o fogo, se esquentando, quando Snape atravessou o pátio. E estava mancando. O homem viu-os e algo em suas caras o atraiu a atenção. Os quatro se aproximaram mais para esconder o fogo. Deveria ser proibido.

"O que você tem aí, Granger?" Perguntou vendo que a garota segurava um livro enorme.

_Hogwarts e Uma História_. Hermione o mostrou.

"Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola. Me dê aqui. Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória."

"Remus havia me alertado que Severus era bem implicante com grifinórios, mas aí já é demais." Disse Harry vendo Snape afastar-se.

"Ele acabou de inventar isso, aposto." Disse Rony irritado.

"O que será que houve com a perna dele?" Perguntou Draco.

"Não sei, mas espero que esteja doendo." Disse Rony.

A Sala Comunal estava muito barulhenta aquela noite. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se junto a uma janela. Estavam terminando de fazer alguns deveres quando a garota fechou o livro bruscamente.

"Vou atrás do meu livro. Proibido sair com ele da escola ou não, ainda sou responsável por ele. Além disso, ainda nem terminei de ler." Levantou-se sendo seguida dos outros dois. "Não. Terminem seus deveres. Volto logo."

Ela foi à sala dos professores. Bateu, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu novamente e nada. Talvez Snape tivesse deixado o livro na sala? Valia a pena tentar. Entreabriu a porta e espiou para dentro e deparou com uma cena horrível: Snape e Filch estavam lá dentro sozinhos. Snape segurava as vestes acima do joelho. Uma das pernas sangrava, lacerada. Filch entregava ataduras à Snape.

"Droga." Praguejou Snape. "Como é que se pode ficar de olho em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo?"

Hermione fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e voltou quase correndo à Grifinória.

"Conseguiu?" Perguntou Rony.

Num murmúrio, ela contou à eles o que vira.

"Sabem o que isso significa? Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era para lá que estava indo quando o vimos!" Exclamou Rony. "Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando. Aposto que deixou o trasgo entrar para distrair todo mundo."

"Não. Ele não faria isso. Sei que ele não é simpático, mas não tentaria roubar algo que Dumbledore guarda a sete chaves." Disse Hermione.

"Além disso, o conheço. É amigo dos meus pais. É quase um pai pra mim. Ele não teria posto minha vida em perigo soltando um trasgo aqui dentro e nem tentaria roubar nada de ninguém. Não sem um bom motivo, pelo menos." Disse Harry.

"Sinceramente, está na cara! Se é assim, por que ele não tentou impedir o trasgo naquele dia? Ele passou por nós! O trasgo estava bem perto. Logo que o vimos virar o corredor, ele apareceu e entrou no banheiro. E agora Hermione diz que ele está com a perna sangrando por causa daquele cão que guarda algo!"

"Acho melhor esperarmos antes de fazermos algo. Snape é um professor, afinal." Disse Hermione por fim.

"Eu confio nele." Completou Harry.

"Vocês vão ver como estou certo." Disse Rony emburrando a cara.

O dia seguinte amanheceu muito claro e frio. O Salão Principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de salsichas e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de Quadribol.

Harry estava muito nervoso. Seus pais e Remus viriam assistir ao jogo e o garoto tinha medo de decepcioná-los. Por mais que esteja acostumado a voar numa vassoura e tivesse treinado duro para a partida, seria seu primeiro jogo de verdade. Tinha medo de fazer alguma idiotice, ou pior, como não conseguir apanhar o pomo. Contudo, mesmo com toda a ansiedade e o nervosismo, usava sua máscara de que estava tudo bem como um bom Malfoy.

"Harry, você quase não tocou na comida." Disse Hermione preocupada.

"Odeio voar de barriga cheia." Disse tentando parecer despreocupado. "Além disso, não estou com muita fome." Viu a garota dar de ombros e ir falar com umas garotas no outro lado da mesa. Rony servia-se de mais algumas salsichas enquanto isso.

"Não precisa se preocupar tanto." Murmurou Draco ao seu lado. "Você voa bem e treinou duro. Vai dar tudo certo."

Harry piscou confuso vendo o louro se afastar em direção à mesa Sonserina. Se Draco percebeu que estava nervoso ou não, não saberia dizer, mas as palavras do louro o acalmaram.

Pelas onze horas, a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol. Muitos estudantes tinham levado binóculos. Os lugares ficavam no alto, mas às vezes, ainda assim era difícil ver o que acontecia.

Hermione e Rony haviam se reunido à Neville, Seamus e Dean, o fã do time de segunda divisão da fileira do ato. Como uma surpresa para Harry, eles tinham pintado uma grande bandeira num dos lençóis que Perebas roera. Dizia_: Potter para Presidente_. E Dean, que era bom em desenho, havia pintado o enorme leão da Grifinória bem ao lado. Depois Hermione apelara para um feiticinho para a tinta brilhar multicolorida.

Madame Hooch era a juíza. Estava parada no meio da quadra esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão.

"Quero ver um jogo limpo, meninos." Disse quando estavam todos reunidos à sua volta. Harry reparou que ela parecia estar falando particularmente para com o capitão do time da Sonserina, Marcos Flint, um aluno do quinto ano. "Montem nas vassouras, por favor." Harry montou em sua Nimbus 2000.

Madame Hooch deu um silvo forte no seu apito de prata. Quinze vassouras ergueram-se no ar. Fora dada a partida.

"E a goles foi pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson, da Grifinória. Que ótima artilheira é essa menina. Além de muito bonita."

"JORDAN!"

O amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lino Jordan, estava irradiando a partida. Vigiado de perto pela Professora McConagall.

"Ela está realmente jogando com força total. Um passe lindo para Alicia Spinnet, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva. De volta a Johnson e... Não! Sonserina tomou a goles. O Capitão da Sonserina roubou a goles e sai correndo. Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto. Ele vai mar... Não! Foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro Olívio. E Grifinória fica com as goles. No lance, a artilheira Cátia Bell, da Grifinória, dá um belo mergulho em volta de Marcos e sobe pelo campo e... AI! Essa deve ter doído. Ela levou um balaço na nuca, perdendo a goles para a Sonserina. Agora Adriano Pucey corre na direção do gol, mas é bloqueado por um segundo balaço arremessado por Fred ou George Weasley, é difícil dizer qual dos dois, mas em todo caso, uma boa jogada do batedor da Grifinória. E Johnson tem outra vez a posse da goles, o caminho está livre a sua frente e lá vai ela, realmente voando, desvia-se de um balaço veloz, as balizas estão à sua frente... Vamos agora, Angelina... O goleiro Bletchley mergulha... PONTO PRA GRIFINÓRIA!"

A torcida da Grifinória enche de berros o ar frio, enquanto a Sonserina, de lamentos.

"Cheguem pra lá, vamos."

"Hagrid!" Exclamou Rony surpreso ao vê-lo lá.

Rony e Hermione apartaram para dar espaço à Hagrid sentar com eles.

"Estive assistindo da minha casa." Disse indicando um grande binóculos em seu pescoço. "Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Nem sinal do pomo?"

"Não." Respondeu Hermione.

"Harry ainda não teve muito o que fazer." Disse Rony.

"Pelo menos não se machucou. Já é alguma coisa." Disse olhando Harry pelo binóculo.

Harry, até então, somente sobrevoava o campo. Olívio havia pedido que ficasse um pouco afastado para que não fosse machucado sem necessidade. Na ocasião havia pensado em dizer que não precisava de tanta preocupação, mas ao ver como era violento um jogo de Quadribol ao vivo, achou melhor seguir o conselho.

Só esperava não perder logo de cara para o time adversário. Havia visto os pais e Remus sentados ao lado de Severus. Não queria decepcioná-los.

Foi fugindo de outra goles que passou perto demais, que viu avistou o pomo. Tomado de grande agitação, mergulhou atrás do rastro dourado. O apanhador da Sonserina, Terêncio Higgs, vira o pomo também. Cabeça a cabeça, eles se precipitaram em direção ao pomo, todos os artilheiros pareciam ter esquecido o que deviam fazer e, pararam no ar para observar.

Harry foi mais rápido que Terêncio, estava vendo a bolinha redonda, as asas batendo, disparando para o alto, imprimindo mais velocidade...

"Ohh!" Um rugido de raiva saiu da torcida da Grifinória. Marcos tinha bloqueado Harry de propósito e a vassoura perdeu o rumo, Harry segurou-se para não cair. "Falta!" Gritou a torcida.

Madame Hooch dirigiu-se aborrecida a Marcos e, em seguida, deu a Grifinória um lance livre das balizas. Mas na confusão, o pomo desapareceu de vista outra vez.

"Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante" Começou Lino sendo cutucado por McConagall. "Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante."

"Estou avisando, Jordan." Sibilou McConagall.

"Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza, portanto uma penalidade a favor da Grifinória. Spinnet bate, para fora. Sem problemas. E continuamos o jogo. Grifinória ainda com o passe da bola."

Foi quando Harry desviou de um outro balaço que a coisa aconteceu. Sua vassoura deu uma guinada perigosa e repentina. Por uma fração de segundo, ele achou que ia cair. Segurou a vassoura com as duas mãos e os joelhos. Então a vassoura deu outra guinada como se estivesse tentando derrubá-lo. O que era um absurdo.

Harry até tentou avisar Olívio para pedir tempo, e então percebeu que a vassoura se descontrolara. Não conseguia controlá-la, mas conseguia dirigi-la. Ela ziguezagueava pelo ar e, de vez em quando, fazia movimentos bruscos que quase o desequilibravam.

Paralelo a isso, Sonserina havia marcado um ponto e a torcida verde e prata vibrava. Ninguém parecia ter notado que a vassoura de Harry tinha tomado vida e tentava derrubá-lo.

"Não sei o que Harry está fazendo." Comentou Hagrid olhando por seu binóculo. "Se eu não entendesse da coisa, diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura, mas... Não pode ser."

De repente, as pessoas em todas as arquibancadas estavam apontando para Harry no alto. Sua vassoura começara a jogá-lo de um lado para o outro, e ele mal conseguia segurar-se. Então a multidão gritou. A vassoura deu uma guinada o desmontando-o. Estava agora pendurado segurando-se apenas por uma mão.

"Será que aconteceu algo quando Marcos o bloqueou?" Indagou Seamus.

"Não pode ser. Só uma magia negra muito poderosa pode fazer isso. Um aluno do quinto ano não conseguiria fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000."

Na mesma hora, Rony tomou o binóculo de Hagrid e olhou em direção a multidão. Especialmente aonde os professores estavam.

"Eu sabia!" Exclamou de repente. "Snape. Olhe."

Hermione agarrou o binóculo e olhou para o professor que estava agora no centro da arquibancada movendo os lábios sem parar e olhando fixamente para Harry.

"Ele está azarando a vassoura!" Exclamou ela.

"O que vamos fazer?" Perguntou Rony.

"Deixa comigo."

Antes que Rony pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Hermione desapareceu. A garota abrira caminho até a arquibancada onde estava Snape e, agora, corria pela fileira atrás dele. Nem parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o Professor Quirrell de cabeça na fileira da frente. Ao chegar perto de Snape, brandiu a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Chamas vivas e azuladas saíram de sua varinha para as vestes de Snape.

Levou uns trinta segundos até que Snape percebesse as chamas. Um grito súbito confirmou que Hermione conseguira seu intento. Recolhera as chamas num frasquinho que tinha no bolso e retrocedeu depressa pela mesma fileira. Snape nunca saberia o que acontecera.

No alto, Harry consegui voltar ao controle da vassoura. Logo voltou a avistar o pomo, mas não foi o único. Terêncio emparelhou a vassoura com a de Harry e juntos, mergulharam em direção ao chão. Um batia no outro tentando empurrar um ao outro para fora do caminho, mas Terêncio quem mudou de direção primeiro vendo que se não o fizesse, bateria no chão com toda a força.

No fim, Harry que havia se erguido na vassoura para pegar o pomo, caiu da mesma e rolou alguns metros pela areia do campo. Ao levantar, levou a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar. Arregalou os olhos sentindo algo querer sair e ao abrir a boca, cuspiu o pomo na mão.

"GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!" Berrou Lino sendo acompanhado pela torcida vermelho dourado.

Quando Harry trocava-se no vestirário, seus pais e Remus foram falar com ele. Narcisa esperava do lado de fora com Severus. Os outros jogadores, ao verem Lucius entrar, saíram quase correndo. Talvez por medo ou respeito. Harry sorriu de lado vendo que seu pai sempre tinha aquela presença forte.

Lucius estava orgulhoso com o filho. Além de ter vencido o primeiro jogo, era o apanhador mais novo do século na história de Hogwarts. Remus também estava orgulhoso. Harry o lembrava muito James quando voava. Narcisa parecia ainda não aprovar o filho ser jogador de um esporte tão violento, mas estava feliz por ver Harry tão satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Harry despediu-se dos pais e de Remus e foi encontrar-se com seus amigos na cabana de Hagrid. O mesmo lhes preparou uma xícara de chá forte.

"Foi o melhor jogo que já vi!" Exclamou Rony excitado.

"Nem Fred e George animam tanto um jogo." Disse Draco.

"Onde você estava?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Junto da Sonserina." Deu de ombros. "Não são de todo ruim. E ganhei cinco galeões de Zabini. Apostei que Harry ganharia." Disse piscando um olho para o moreno que sorriu em resposta.

"CINCO?!" Berrou Rony. "E se você não ganhasse?!"

"Mas eu ganhei."

"De qualquer forma, estou mais preocupada com Snape." Disse Hermione de repente. "Ele tentou derrubar Harry." Os três ficaram em silêncio.

"Snape?" Repetiu Hagrid. "Bobagem. Por que ele faria isso?"

"Ele é um professor. E, pelo o que me lembro, é amigo dos pais de Harry. Não acho que ele faria isso." Disse Draco.

"Sinceramente, não estou mais tão certo disso." Murmurou Harry.

"Lembra quando o vimos mancando?" Perguntou Rony. "Hermione foi ontem tentar conseguir aquele livro de volta e ela disse que viu Snape mostrando a perna sangrando e falando sobre aquele cachorro mutante."

"De qual cachorro vocês estão falando?" Perguntou Hagrid desconfiado.

Os quatro entreolharam-se, então resolveram contar a verdade.

"Achamos que ele tentou roubar o que o cão está guardando." Disse Hermione por fim.

"Fofo." Disse Hagrid.

"O quê?" Perguntou Rony confuso.

"O cão se chama Fofo."

"Fofo?" Repetiu Draco.

"É... É meu... Comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledores para guardar o..."

"O quê?" Perguntou Harry ansioso.

"Não me perguntem mais nada." Retrucou Hagrid impaciente. "É segredo."

"Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo." Disse Rony.

"Bobagem. Snape é professor. Não tentaria isso."

"E por que ele tentou matar Harry?" Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Isso porque Harry diz que ele é amigo da família e coisa e tal."

"Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados.!" Disse Hagrid com veemência. "Não sei porque a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquele jeito, mas Snape não tentaria matar um aluno! Agora, escutem bem, vocês quatro: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não é da conta de vocês. Isso é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e o que ele guarda. Isso é coisa do Professor Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel..."

"Ah-há!" Exclamou Rony. "Então tem um Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada."

"Oh, Merlin." Gemeu Hagrid percebendo que falar demais.

"Hagrid, por um acaso o que... Fofo guarda, é o mesmo que tentaram levar de Gringotes no começo do ano? O que não conseguiram levar porque você já havia trazido para cá?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Chega!" Disse Hagrid levantando-se fazendo os quatro se levantarem também. "Não sei como soube disso, mas não falo mais nada sobre o assunto. Snape não tentou matar ninguém, não existe Fofo ou Nicolau Flamel ou o que está guardado em Hogwarts. Agora, de volta ao castelo."

O Natal se aproximava. Certa manhã, em meados de dezembro, Hogwarts acordou coberta de neve. O lago congelou e os gêmeos Weasley receberam detenção por enfeitiçarem várias bolas de neve e fazendo-as seguir Quirrell aonde ele ia e quicarem na parte de trás do seu turbante. As poucas corujas que conseguiam se orientar no céu tempestuoso para entregar correspondência tinham de ser tratadas por Hagrid antes de voltarem a voar.

Todos mal agüentavam esperar as férias de Natal. E embora a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e o Salão Principal tivesse grandes fogos nas lareiras, os corredores varridos por correntes de ar tinham se tornado gélidos e um vento cortante sacudiam as janelas das salas de aula. As piores eram as aulas do Professor Snape nas masmorras, onde a respiração dos alunos virava uma névoa diante deles e eles procuravam ficar os mais próximos possíveis dos seus caldeirões.

"Por Merlin. Sinto meu sangue congelando dentro de mim." Disse Rony tremendo levemente, apesar da roupa quente e a capa.

"Você não é o único." Murmurou Harry.

Quando deixaram as masmorras no final da aula de Poções, encontraram um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando o corredor à frente. Dois pés enormes que apareciam por baixo do tronco e alguém bufando alto anunciou a todos que Hagrid estava por trás deles.

"Oi, Hagrid. Quer ajuda?" Perguntou Rony metendo a cabeça por entre os ramos.

"Não, estou bem, mas obrigado."

"Tentando ganhar uns trocadinhos, Weasley?" Perguntou Zabini ironicamente.

"Vai ver quer virar guarda-costas para terminar Hogwarts. Pode até ficar com a cabana do meio-gigante aí. Deve ser um palácio comparado à sua casa." Completou Parkison.

Draco, no momento seguinte, sacou sua varinha na direção dos dois. Ambos também sacaram a varinha enquanto Crabbe e Goyle ficavam a postos. Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram lado a lado do loiro para ajudar em algo, mas não sacaram as varinhas.

"Será que terei de mandar outra azaração em você, Zabini? Você não se cansa de sempre perder pra mim?"

"Perder, Weasley? Vá sonhando."

Nesse momento Snaoe subia as escadas e parou aproximando-se deles. Rapidamente, guardaram suas varinhas, mas isso não fez o professor ir embora.

"O que é que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou. "Será que terei de colocá-los em detenção novamente por brigarem? Vocês são sonserinos e sonserinos não brigam entre si." Estreitou o olhar para eles. "Cinco pontos a menos pra cada um. Sonserinos e Grifinórios."

"O quê?! Mas a gente não fez nada!" Retrucou Rony.

"Por isso mesmo." Voltou o olhar para Draco, Blaise e Pansy. "Resolvam suas diferenças como pessoas civilizadas."

"Sinto muito, professor." Disseram em unissono. Snape deu outra olhada raivosa e deu meia volta indo embora.

"Odeio ele." Murmurou Rony.

"Esquece." Disse Draco puxando o irmão.

O Salão estava espetacular. Festões de vinhos e azevinhos pendurados a toda à volta das paredes e nada menos que doze árvores enormes de Natal estavam dispostas pelo salão, umas cintilando com cristais de neve, outras iluminadas com centenas de velas.

"Quantos dias ainda faltam para as férias?" Perguntou Hagrid.

"Um." Respondeu Hermione. "Isso me lembra, garotos, falta meia hora para o almoço. Deveríamos estar na biblioteca."

"Ih, é mesmo." Disse Rony, despregando os olhos do Professor Flitwick, que fazia sair bolhas azuis da ponta da varinha e as levava para cima dos galhos da árvore que acabara de chegar.

"Biblioteca?" Indagou Hagrid confuso. "Não acham que já estudam demais?"

Harry havia aberto a boca para responder quando o falcão de Draco apareceu sobrevoando o lugar com uma carta no bico. Rony deu alguns passos para trás, quase escondendo-se atrás de Hermione. Da última vez, o bicho prendeu-se em seus cabelos ao tentar bicá-lo e foi preciso um feitiço paralisante para tirá-lo. O incidente virou motivo de piada por muitos dias.

"Pare de tremer assim, Rony." Disse Harry divertido levando um olhar reprovador por parte do ruivo.

"Connor não vai te fazer mal." Completou Hermione.

"Vocês falam assim porque ele não implica com vocês." Nesse momento, Connor olhou-o com ar de superioridade e piou. Rony parecia ainda mais pálido. "Viu? Ele não gosta de mim."

"Obrigado, Connor." Disse Draco acariciando a cabeça dele após pegar o envelope. "Pode ir. Sei que é assustador encarar a cara feiosa do Rony." Gracejou fazendo todos, exceto Rony, rirem.

"É um belo falcão, Draco." Comentou Hagrid. "Só um pouco arisco com as corujas. Ele parece preferir ficar só."

"Tão amigável quanto o dono." Disse Harry fazendo Draco olhá-lo irritado.

"É uma carta da mamãe." Disse Rony. "Leia." Viu o louro abrir o envelope e lê-lo rapidamente. "Então?"

"Mãe e pai irão passar as férias do Natal na Romênia, com Carlinhos." Deu de ombros passando o envelope ao ruivo. "Ficaremos aqui."

"Ótimo. Poderão se juntar ao Harry para procurar sobre o Nicolau Flamel." Disse Hermione.

"Vocês o quê?" Perguntou Hagrid parecendo chocado. "Ouçam aqui: já disse à vocês, parem com isso. Não é da conta de vocês o que o cachorro está guardando."

"Só queremos saber quem ele é." Defendeu-se Draco. "Não pode nos impedir disso. Seria como estudos extras."

"A não ser que queira nos dizer e facilitar as coisas." Tentou Hermione.

"Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar." Disse Rony pensativo.

"Não direi uma palavra." Afirmou Hagrid.

"Então teremos de descobrir sozinhos." Disse Harry por fim.

Uma vez começadas as férias, os garotos divertiam-se tanto a ponto de esquecerem de procurar sobre Nicolau. Principalmente Rony e Harry que possuíam o dormitório somente para eles. Draco também parecia contente. Era bem melhor sair do quarto sem ter que desviar de alguma azaração de Zabini ou ter que ficar alerta a algum outro feitiço de seus colegas sonserinos que ainda não o aceitavam.

Os três também treinavam alguns feitiços, de vez em quando. Draco se mostrou um grande interessado em ampliar seu conhecimento diante do assunto. Além de ir à biblioteca pela manhã ler livros mais avançados. E Harry, cujo pai faz questão de ensiná-lo tudo sobre magia negra e antiga, passava alguns de seus conhecimentos ao louro. Rony não gostava muito da idéia de ter que ir à biblioteca ou treinar feitiços avançados. Nessas horas, preferia jogar xadrez bruxo consigo mesmo.

Na noite véspera de Natal, Harry e Rony chamaram Draco para dormir no dormitório deles. Após uma autorização prévia do diretor, o louro juntou-se aos outros dois. Jogaram um pouco de xadrez bruxo – Rony ganhou todas – até altas horas quando decidiram dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com Draco chacoalhando-o. Olhou sonolento para o amigo que segurava uma xícara fumegante de algo que parecia ser café pelo cheiro. Harry sentou-se e colocou os óculos. Viu alguns embrulhos ao pé de sua cama. Rony estava sentado na própria cama comendo alguns doces.

"Feliz Natal." Disseram Rony e Draco em unissono.

"Feliz Natal." Desejou o moreno de volta. "Wow. Doces." Disse Harry alegremente pegando um embrulho médio de cor chocolate.

"Você deve ser um ótimo garoto." Disse Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Olha a quantidade de coisas que ganhou."

"Alguns doces, capas, livros..." Disse Harry. "Hmm... tem um da Hermione e do Hagrid." Pegou um embrulho de cor vermelha e outro de cor verde. Eram doces com uma enorme caixa de chocolate no primeiro, e uma flauta artesanal no segundo. "E.. de quem é esse?" Perguntou puxando um embrulho mal feito todo vermelho.

"Oh, não." Praguejou Rony. "Mamãe te mandou um suéter Weasley."

Harry pareceu não entender, mas então passou o olhar para os suéteres que Rony e Draco vestiam. Cor de tijolo com um 'R' e verde com um 'D', respectivamente. Então abriu seu embrulho e viu um vermelho mais escuro com um 'H'.

"Hey, que legal. Nunca ninguém me deu algo feito à mão desse jeito." E vestiu sobre o pijama. "Obrigado. Agradeçam à senhora Weasley por mim."

"Er.. de nada." Disse Rony embaraçado. "E obrigado pelos doces." Disse levantando um saquinho.

"E você recebeu uma carta." Disse Draco colocando um envelope branco com o selo no formato do brasão da família Malfoy, mas parecia um pouco amassado. "A coruja que veio deixar não queria me entregar. Tive de lutar por ele e contra minha vontade de empalhá-la." Disse Draco percebendo a confusão do amigo.

"Oh. Obrigado." Pegou o envelope, o abriu e o leu. Logo depois, soltou-o sobre a cama. "É sobre a viagem deles. Minha mãe parece estar aproveitando, apesar de ser uma viagem de negócios."

"Por isso não te levaram?" Perguntou Rony.

"Não exatamente. Quando vou numa viagem dessas com meu pai, costumo me entediar. Não é nada divertido ter que participar das reuniões e ser encarado por vários velhos enrugados com inveja dos Malfoy."

"Tem um outro embrulho para você." Disse Draco de repente colocando um embrulho prateado sobre o colo de Harry. "Não diz de quem é."

Harry pegou o embrulho em mãos e percebeu ser algo leve. Ao desembrulhar, uma coisa sedosa e prateada escorregou para o chão. O moreno levantou-se para apanhar aquilo do chão e sentiu a textura. Parecia estar tocando em algo feito com fios de água.

"Uma capa da invisibilidade!" Exclamou Rony em assombro.

"Não pode ser. São muito raras." Disse Draco em igual assombro.

"Mas quem me enviaria isso?" Perguntou Harry segurando a capa e colocando-a ao redor dos ombros. Ao olhar para baixo, não viu o resto de seu corpo. Olhou para Rony e Draco que pareciam olhar para algo bem assustador.

"Tem um cartão." Disse Harry vendo um papelzinho no chão. _"Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la à você. Use-a bem. Um Natal muito feliz para você." _Não havia assinatura.

"Seu pai?" Indagou Rony confuso.

"Lembra quando Hermione disse que Harry era adotado? Que seu verdadeiro sobrenome é Potter?" Lembrou Draco.

"Eu não sabia que meu pai verdadeiro tinha uma capa dessas. Nem mesmo Lucius possui uma capa dessas."

No momento seguinte, Fred e George escancararam a porta e entraram aos pulos. Usavam suéteres azuis. Um com um 'F' e outro com um 'G'. Harry, rapidamente, deu um sumiço na capa. Em segundos, havia decidido não compartilhar aquilo com mais ninguém.

"Feliz Natal!" Disseram os gêmeos.

"Olha só, o Harry ganhou um suéter Weasley também." Disse George

"Mas o dele é melhor." Disse Fred pegando na manga do suéter. "Ela, com certeza, capricha mais se a pessoa não é da família."

"Que barulheira é essa?" Perguntou Percy metendo a cabeça para dentro do dormitório com um olhar de censura. Era visível que já desembrulhara metade de seus presentes porque trazia um suéter grosso pendurado no braço, que logo Fred agarrou.

"Você tem um 'M' de monitor bem em cima do peito." Disse Fred divertido. "Vista logo. Até Harry ganhou um e já está usando."

"Eu... Não... Quero." Disse Percy com a voz embargada enquanto os gêmeos forçavam o suéter por sua cabeça, entortando seus óculos.

"E você não vai se sentar com os monitores." Disse George.

"Natal é uma festa em família." Completou Fred.

E os dois saíram carregando Percy, cada um puxando-o por um braço.

Harry e os Weasley passaram uma tarde divertida entre fazer guerra com bolas de neve – da qual Draco não quis participar, mas foi atingido por milhares de bolas do mesmo jeito -, jogar xadrez, jogar bombas de bosta por alguns dos corredores e fugir de Filch, comendo doces em frente à lareira e, para desespero de Rony, treinando alguns feitiços – onde até os gêmeos pareciam se divertir-.

Já de noite, quando Rony e Draco já estavam dormindo, Harry debruçou-se pela borda da cama e puxou a capa que escondera ali. Ele, apesar de não ter demonstrado, estava inquieto com o fato daquela capa ter pertencido ao seu pai verdadeiro. Apesar de amar Lucius e Narcisa como seus verdadeiros pais, tinha horas que Harry sentiu uma espécie de saudade de James e Lílian, mesmo não os conhecendo ou não lembrando deles. E era estranho pensar que possuía algo que era de seu pai.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno levantou-se e vestiu a capa. Queria experimentá-la e decidiu ir até a biblioteca usando ela. Iria entrar na seção restrita. Talvez lá encontrasse algo sobre Nicolau Flamel, visto que já haviam procurado em diversos livros e não encontrado nada.

A seção restrita era bem no fundo da biblioteca. Saltou com cautela a corda que separava estes livros dos do resto da biblioteca, ergueu a lâmpada e passou a ler os títulos. Não que eles se informassem muita coisa, a maioria já possuía as letras descascadas e esmaecidas formando dizeres em línguas que Harry não entendia. Parecia latim antigo. Os pêlos de sua nuca logo ficaram de pé ao ouvir sussurros vindo dos livros. O moreno sabia que eles sabiam que havia alguém lá sem autorização. Aquela biblioteca estava saindo-lhe mais assustadora do que a que tinha em casa.

Pousou a lâmpada sobre uma das estantes, com cuidado, e puxou um livro qualquer. Arrependeu-se no segundo seguinte ao ouvir um grito fino sair de dentro do livro. E mesmo fechando-o e devolvendo-o ao lugar de antes, o grito continuou por alguns segundos. Foi quando ouviu passos e o miado de Madame Nora que Harry sabia estar em apuros. Na pressa, derrubou a lâmpada que carregava e saiu quase correndo. Parou, de repente, diante de uma alta armadura. Estivera tão ocupado em sair de lá, que nem prestara atenção por onde andava. Se Lucius o visse agora, fugindo como um rato e ainda sem prestar atenção à fuga, iria acertá-lo com um Crucius, com certeza.

"O senhor me pediu para vir direto ao senhor se houvesse alguém perambulando por ai à noite." Disse Filch. "E alguém está. Ou estava. Bem na seção restrita." Mostrou a lâmpada quebrada que Harry carregava.

"Seja quem for, não deve estar longe." Ouviu a voz de Snape, mas ao invés de tranqüilizar-se, sentiu que até a respiração pareceu falhar.

Recuou o mais silencioso que pode. Havia uma porta entreaberta à sua esquerda. Esgueirou-se por ela, prendendo a respiração, tentando não empurrá-la e, para seu alívio, conseguiu entrar no aposento sem que percebessem. Eles passaram direto e Harry apoiou-se na parede, respirando profundamente, ouvindo os passos dos dois morrerem a distância.

O aposento parecia uma sala fechada. Os vultos escuros das mesas e cadeiras se amontoavam contra as paredes e havia uma cesta de papéis virada, mas escorada na parede. À sua frente, havia uma coisa que não parecia pertencer ao lugar: um espelho. Da altura do teto com a moldura de talha dourada, aprumada sobre dois pés em garras. Havia uma inscrição entalhada no alto: Ojesed stra ebru oy ube cafru oyr on wohsi.

Ao aproximar-se do espelho, teve ganas de dar um grito de susto. Junto de sua imagem, havia a de mais outras pessoas. Harry virou-se para trás por puro instinto, mas a sala estava vazia. Voltou o olhar para o espelho e os reflexos continuavam a encará-lo. Reflexos de Lucius e Narcisa. Ambos muito bem vestidos, elegantes e aristocráticos, como sempre. Remus, com suas vestes gastas. Severus, com seu eterno estilo gótico. Rony, Draco e Hermione, mais algumas pessoas que Harry reconheceu sendo colegas e até alguns professores. Contudo, havia mais dois reflexos ali. Um casal atrás do seu próprio reflexo. Uma linda mulher de olhos verdes iguais aos seus e um homem alto de óculos e cabelos revoltosos iguais os seus. Harry sabia quem eles eram. Remus havia mostrado-lhe algumas fotos de seus pais.

"Você podia ter nos chamado." Disse Rony emburrado após Harry contar sobre sua saída noturna. Incluindo o espelho que achara.

"Vocês podem vir hoje à noite." Disse Harry.

Pela noite, os três cobriram-se com a capa e foram atrás do espelho. Harry parecia não conseguir lembrar direito o caminho até ele, mas após quase uma hora procurando, encontraram. Tiraram a capa e Harry os levou até o espelho.

"Wow!" Disse Rony animado.

"Está vendo? O casal atrás de mim são os meus pais verdadeiros."

"Harry... não vejo nada do que disse." Falou Draco de cenho franzido. "Vejo minha família, você, Hermione... Mas não vejo seus pais. Não os verdadeiros."

"Me vejo mais velho com crachá igual ao do Gui. E estou segurando a Taça de Quadribol. Sou Capitão do Time!" Exclamou Rony contente. "Será que esse espelho mostra o futuro?"

"Não pode ser. Meus pais estão mortos." Disse Harry.

Na terceira noite, Harry encontrara o caminho mais rapidamente. Contudo, dessa vez não levara Rony e nem Draco. Preferiu ir sozinho. Ver seus pais, como se estivesse vivos e com ele, trouxe uma sensação saudosa que Harry não sentia há tempos. Um misto de alegria e tristeza. Chegou a pensar como seria se eles estivessem vivos.

"Então, outra vez, Harry?"

O garoto levantou-se num pulo e olhou para trás deparando-se com Dumbledore que estava sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede. Não viu o Diretor lá quando chegou e nem percebeu sua chegada.

"Eu... eu não vi o senhor." Balbuciou sentindo-se idiota.

"Compreensível." Disse levantando-se e aproximando-se do garoto. "Creio já ter descoberto o que o espelho mostra." Viu-o sacudir a cabeça negativamente. "Deixe-me explicar. O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele veria apenas o próprio reflexo."

"Acredito que... Mostre o que desejamos. Seja o que for?"

"Sim e não." E voltou o olhar para o espelho. "Mostra-nos nosso desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado. Você, que não teve seus pais verdadeiros, mostra-os junto de você. Rony, que sempre teve os irmãos como sombra, mostra-o sozinho, melhor do que todos eles." Nesse momento Harry perguntou-se como o Diretor sabia disso. "Não preciso de capa para ser invisível." Respondeu Dumbledore como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do garoto. Então pigarreou e continuou. "O espelho não nos dá conhecimento ou verdade. Já houve homens que definharam diante dele." Voltou o olhar à Harry. "O espelho será levado amanhã e peço que não volte a procurá-lo. É bom sonhar, Harry, mas é ruim quando esquecemos de viver o mundo real. Agora, porque não coloca essa capa fantástica e volta à dormir? "

"Senhor, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Obviamente, já a fez, mas pode fazer outra." Disse sorrindo bondosamente.

"O que o senhor ver quando olha para o espelho?"

"Me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã." Harry arregalou os olhos. "As meias nunca são suficientes. Mais um Natal chegou e passou e não ganhei nenhum par. As pessoas ainda insistem em me dar livros."

Foi somente quando estava de volta à cama que Harry pensou na possibilidade de Dumbledores não ter dito a verdade. Contudo, achou compreensível. Fizera uma pergunta muito pessoal.

Harry não procurou mais pelo espelho no resto das férias de Natal e nem usou mais a capa. Ele também gostaria de esquecer o que vira no espelho com tanta facilidade, mas não conseguia. Começou a ter pesadelos repetidos. Seus pais –tanto os Malfoy quanto os Potter- sumindo em uma luz verde e uma gargalhada esganiçada.

Hermione, que voltara um dia antes do ano letivo começar, estava dilacerada entre o horror de pensar no moreno fora da cama, perambulando pela escola três noites seguidas e o desapontamento dele não ter conseguido descobrir quem era Nicolau Flamel. Após o início das aulas, voltaram a ler os livros em cada intervalo entre as aulas.

Os treinos de Quadribol também recomeçaram, fazendo Harry ter menos tempo ainda para ajudar os amigos na busca. Olívio estava puxando o time como nunca fizera antes. Até mesmo as chuvas intermináveis que substituíram as nevadas não conseguiram esmorecer a sua animação. Os gêmeos Weasley reclamavam que Olívio estava se tornando um fanático, mas Harry o apoiava. Além do desejo de ganhar e orgulhar seus pais, Remus, Severus e a si mesmo, o moreno não tinha tantos pesadelos quando voltava cansado dos treinos.

Então, durante um treino particularmente chuvoso e enlameado, Olívio deu uma notícia ruim ao time. Acabara de enfurecer-se com os gêmeos que fingiam dar mergulhos violentos um sobre o outro e fingiam cair da vassoura.

"Parem com isso!" Berrou chamando a atenção dos dois. "Isso é o tipo de atitude que nos fará perder o jogo. Snape quem irá apitar e vai procurar qualquer desculpa para tirar pontos da Grifinória." A notícia fez George realmente cair da vassoura.

"Snape vai apitar?!" Perguntou embolando as palavras com a boca cheia de lama. "Quando ele já fez isso? Ele não vai ser nada imparcial. Principalmente num jogo contra a casa dele."

O resto do time pousou ao lado de George para reclamar também. Olívio dizia que não tinha culpa disso, mas mostrava-se igualmente preocupado. Snape era bem capaz de dar vantagem ao time adversário.

"Ao menos Harry é do nosso time." Disse Fred. "Esperamos que ele seja juiz melhor com isso."

Harry não se importava de ter Snape como juiz num jogo, mas estava um pouco receoso por conta do último jogo. Mesmo não tendo provas de que o professor tentara, realmente, matá-lo, uma ponta de desconfiança havia nascido.

"Não fale comigo agora." Disse Rony logo que Harry chegou ao Salão Principal, após o treino, e sentou ao seu lado. "Estou ganhando, claro." Apontou para o xadrez bruxo que ele e Hermione jogavam.

"Sua cara está péssima." Disse Draco levantando o olhar de um livro que lia. "Aconteceu algo?" Perguntou fazendo Rony e Hermione olhar para o moreno também.

"Snape vai apitar o jogo. Estão achando que ele vai tentar nos prejudicar."

"Você está no time da Grifinória. Será que ele ainda assim vai dar vantagem à Sonserina?" Perguntou Rony.

"Não sei, mas não me preocupo com isso."

"Oh." Disse Draco. "Você está com medo que ele tente te matar de novo?"

"Não sei se ele realmente tentou, pra início de conversa, mas não vou negar que começo a desconfiar."

"Não jogue." Disse Hermione imediatamente. "Finja que quebrou a perna."

"Quebre a perna de verdade." Sugeriu Rony.

"Não quero quebrar a perna."Disse Harry determinado. "Além disso, não temos reserva. Se eu fugir do jogo, a Grifinória não poderá jogar."

Naquele momento, Neville entrou aos tombos no salão. Alguns alunos começaram a rir. Draco, Harry, Rony e Hermione logo reconheceram o feitiço que prendia-lhe as pernas. A morena imediatamente foi até o garoto fazer o contra-feitiço.

"Quem fez isso?" Perguntou Draco.

"Zabini. Ele disse que queria praticar feitiços." Respondeu com a voz trêmula.

"Diga à Professora!" Exclamou Hermione indignada.

"Não adiantaria." Disse Draco. "São sonserinos. Mesmo sendo castigados, farão algo pior, por vingança. E isso só vai se tornar um ciclo. Precisa enfrentá-los de frente. A única linguagem que entendem é a do mais forte."

"Er.. prefiro não fazer nada."

"Você precisa aprender a se defender. Isso ou eles o usarão como saco de pancadas até a formatura." Disse Rony.

"Não se preocupe, Neville. Darei um jeito nele pra você, mas terá de fingir que foi você." Disse Draco.

"Não serei expulso, serei?" Perguntou receoso.

"Não."

"Então, tudo bem." Deu de ombros.

Harry apalpou o bolso das vestes e tirou um sapo de chocolate. O último da caixa que ganhara de Hermione. Estendeu-o ao garoto.

"Não se preocupe com nada. Daremos um jeito nele."

"Obrigado." Disse sorrindo. "Acho que vou pra cama. Boa noite."

"Hey." Chamou Rony antes do garoto se afastar completamente. "Pode me dar o cartão? Estou colecionando."

"Claro." Jogou o mesmo na direção do ruivo e afastou-se.

"Dumbledore de novo." Disse desanimado virando para ler o verso. "Ele foi o primeiro que.." Parou de ler repentinamente mudando sua expressão para uma de grande surpresa. "Nicolau Flamel." Murmurou. "Eu sabia que já tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar." Disse chamando a atenção de Harry, Draco e Hermione. _"O Professor Dumbledore é, particularmente, famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel." _

Draco levantou-se de súbito jogando livro que lia, com força, sobre a mesa assustando os outros três que o olharam assustado.

"Como posso ser tão burro." Começou a folhear as folhas rapidamente até parar numa página. "Nicolau Flamel é a única pessoa, que se sabe, que produziu a Pedra Filosofal." Harry e Rony pareceram não ter entendido.

"Francamente." Começou Hermione. "Pedra Filosofal é uma substância lendária com poderes fantásticos. Ela pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro e também produz o Elixir da Vida. Quem a bebe, torna-se imortal."

"Deve ser isso que o cão guarda." Disse Harry. "Hagrid disse que era algo haver com Dumbledore e esse Nicolau."

"Não me admira Snape estar atrás." Murmurou Rony.

Até o dia do jogo, Harry tentara se concentrar em outras atividades. Fingia não estar preocupado, mas estava sendo cada vez mais difícil. Principalmente com Snape e ele se encontrando tanto pelos corredores. O garoto começou a ter a impressão de estar sendo seguido pelo outro. Sua desconfiança para o professor crescia a cada dia e teve de se conter para não mandar uma carta aos pais perguntando se Snape já os havia traído alguma vez. E era nessas horas que lembrava de quando Remus dizia que Snape e James não se davam bem. Chegavam a sair no tapa, algumas vezes. Harry começou a se perguntar se Snape não havia começado a vê-lo como James e, por isso, parecia obstinado a tirá-lo do caminho.

No vestiário, Olívio havia puxado o moreno para um canto. Fez um discurso sobre a importância daquele jogo e de como seria muito bom se ganhasse, mas, claro, sem pressão.

"A escola inteira está lá fora." Disse Fred espionando para fora da porta. "O jogo nunca esteve tão cheio assim."

"Seus pais não vieram dessa vez." Comentou George. "Droga. Seria divertido ver Snape trapacear com os pontos e começar uma briga com o senhor Malfoy."

O resto do time pareceu concordar, mas Harry achava melhor assim, sem seus pais para ver o jogo final. Além disso, Lucius ainda estava em viagem. Narcisa havia voltado, mas não gostava de assistir aos jogos. Só havia ido da primeira vez por, enfim, se tratar da primeira vez. Remus havia acompanhado todos os jogos possíveis, mas também não pudera vir daquela vez. Noite passada havia sido noite de lua-cheia.

O jogo começara e, já de início, Snape tirara pontos da Grifinória com pretextos infames. Harry, em toda a sua vida, havia tido o professor como um homem grande. Ele e seu pai tinham aquela presença forte e conseguiam sempre o que queria. Fossem com palavras de ameaças disfarçadas de gentis pedidos ou com o olhar mesmo. Contudo, naquela hora, o garoto via-o como inimigo. E Lucius o havia ensinado a pisar em seus inimigos como insetos. Harry tinha vontade de fazer isso naquele momento.

Nas arquibancadas, a torcida, tanto da Sonserina quando da Grifinória, estava agitada. Horas ovacionando, horas gritando. Hermione, Rony e Draco estavam atentos para qualquer coisa incomum que Snape pudesse vir a fazer.

"Aposto como, dessa vez, Malfoy cai da vassoura." Ouviram Parkinson dizer atrás deles.

"Espero que sim. E que se arrebente todo, no processo." Completou Zabini. "Oh, olha só quem temos aqui. Longbottom." Disse zombeteiro ao ver o garoto todo encolhido para um canto.

"Deixem-no em paz." Disse Draco.

"Se não?"

"Eu poderia ameaçá-los com feitiços ou coisa do tipo, mas posso fazer melhor." E sorriu de lado. "Posso derrubar Harry da vassoura e culpá-los." Sussurrou para que apenas Blaise o ouvisse. "Tenho testemunhos que podem dizer que ouviu você e Pansy desejando que ele caísse da vassoura."

"Você não teria coragem de machucar seu amigo." Disse Blaise tentando soar despreocupado.

"Quer apostar?" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Harry entenderia. E ainda afirmaria que foram vocês. Os Malfoy iriam atrás dos seus pais. Acha que sua família é rica o bastante para enfrentá-los?"

Zabini não respondeu nada. Fechou a cara e deu as costas para Draco. Puxou Parkinson pelo braço, que o olhou confuso, e saíram de lá. Neville murmurou um agradecimento enquanto o louro voltava a atenção ao jogo.

"Vocês ainda não se entenderam." Disse Hermione mais afirmando do que perguntando.

"Não somos como grifinórios que se confraternizam facilmente. De qualquer forma, acho que ele deixará Neville em paz por algum tempo."

"Wow!" Exclamou Rony quando Harry dera um mergulho e voava, agora, como uma bala em direção ao chão.

No alto, Snape virou na vassoura bem a tempo de ver uma coisa vermelha passar veloz por ele. No segundo seguinte, Harry saia do mergulho, com o braço erguido com triunfo enquanto segurava o pomo.

A comemoração depois do jogo durou além do toque de recolher. Foi preciso que McConagall mandasse, quase aos berros, os alunos irem para suas camas. Com a ameaça de tirar pontos e dar detenção. Em poucos minutos, todos estavam deitados. Exceto Harry. O moreno olhava pela janela, próxima a sua cama, o céu. A noite estava muito bonita. Olhou para seus companheiros de quarto e viu que dormiam profundamente. Levantou devagar, tirou a capa de invisibilidade do baú e desceu. Foi em direção ao campo de Quadribol e entrou na garagem onde guardavam as vassouras. Pegou a sua e saiu.

Voar era a atividade que Harry mais gostava de fazer. Sentia-se livre. Era quando esquecia do mundo real e podia ser apenas ele mesmo. Não um Malfoy ou um Potter. Só Harry. Fechou os olhos deixando o vento bater em seu rosto livremente. Quando voltou a abri-los, enquanto olhava os lados para se certificar de que ninguém o observava, percebeu um pontinho escuro mexendo-se em direção à Floresta Proibida. Silenciosamente, seguiu quem quer que fosse.

Contudo, as árvores eram tão juntas que acabou perdendo a pessoa encapuzada de vista. Voou em círculos cada vez mais baixos, roçando a copa das árvores até que ouviu vozes. Planou em direção à elas até que pousou. Subiu em um dos ramos tentando espiar por entre as folhas.

Embaixo, na clareira sombria, estava Snape. Junto do Professor Quirrell que gaguejava pior que nunca.

"Não sei p-porque qu-quis s-se encontr-trar logo aqui, S-severus."

"Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso." Disse friamente. "Afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal." Harry quase caiu pra frente tentando ouvir melhor. "Já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?"

"M-mas S-severus, e-eu.."

"Você não me quer como inimigo, Quirrell." Falou ameaçadoramente dando um passo para frente.

"N-não sei o q-que.."

"Você sabe muito bem do que falo." Deu mais um passo fazendo o homem a sua frente encolher-se. "Muito bem. Teremos uma outra conversinha em breve. Até lá, pense com quem está sua lealdade." Jogou o capuz sobre a cabeça, deu meia-volta e andou de volta ao castelo.

Harry correu de volta ao Salão Comunal. Sem pensar muito, acordou Rony e, logo depois, entrou, usando a capa de invisibilidade, no dormitório de Hermione. Os três – dois deles meio sonolentos -, dirigiram-se ao Salão.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Hermione de cenho franzido. "Sabe que podemos perder pontos caso-"

"Não importe." Cortou Harry. "Ouvi uma coisa."

Após contar o que ouvira, olhou para seus dois amigos que pareciam mais acordados e olhavam-no de volta pensativos.

"Acho que.. podemos concluir que é a Pedra que Fofo guarda e que Snape a quer roubar." Disse Hermione.

"Por que ele não rouba logo? Quero dizer, ele é professor! Deve ser mais fácil pra ele ter acesso à Pedra." Disse Rony.

"Além dele não querer chamar a atenção, ao que parece, Quirrell está tentando detê-lo. Contudo, acredito que não conseguirá por mais muito tempo."

"Não consigo acreditar.. Severus roubando?" Indagou-se Harry. "Ele deve ter um bom motivo."

"Sinto muito, Harry, mas não vejo por qual motivo, além de querer vida eterna, ele roubaria a Pedra." Disse Hermione.

"Sabemos que você gosta dele, mas é fato: Snape não presta."

Nas semanas seguintes, Quirrell parecia mais magro e mais pálido. Pelo jeito, apesar de seu dos que os garotos acharam, ele não parecia disposto a ceder tão fácil. E todas as vezes que passavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar, eles encostavam as orelhas na porta para ouvir se Fofo ainda rosnava. E pelo modo de como o humor de Snape ia de mal a pior, eles tinham certeza de que o professor ainda não conseguira pegar a Pedra.

Hermione, no entanto, tinha coisas a pensar, além da Pedra. Começara a programar suas revisões e a marcar em cores suas anotações de aula para classificá-las. Harry e Draco também estavam revisando algumas matérias, mas nada que os deixassem horas e horas na biblioteca. Rony parecia não entender pra que tanto alarde em revisar para as provas se elas só começariam em dez semanas.

Falando em Draco, o louro havia feito com que Zabini e companhia parassem permanentemente de atormentar Neville. Com a ajuda de Harry e sua capa de invisibilidade, o louro conseguiu fingir que Neville lançava feitiços em Zabini quando este o atormentara em uma tarde. Pansy criou tentáculos nas bochechas e furúnculos por todo o corpo. Crabbe e Goyle ficaram, literalmente, pregados um no outro. Zabini criou seios e teve maquiagem permanente por uma semana.

Numa tarde, na biblioteca, Harry que estava procurando o verbete "Ditamno" no livro de _Cem ervas e fungos mágicos_, não levantou os olhos até a hora em que ouviu Rony exclamar:

"Hagrid! Que é que você está fazendo na biblioteca?"

O meio-gigante veio arrastando os pés, escondendo alguma coisa às costas. Parecia muito desolado com o seu casaco de pêlo de toupeira.

"Só olhando." Disse numa voz insegura que imediatamente despertou o interesse deles. "E o que é que vocês estão armando?" Perguntou desconfiado. "Não continuam procurando o Nicolau Flamel, continuam?"

"Não. Já sabemos quem ele é." Disse Rony. "Também já sabemos o que Fofo guarda.É a Pedra-"

"Shhh." Fez Hagrid. "Não saia falando isso por aí. Que deu em você?"

"Mas temos algumas perguntas à você. Sobre as outras proteções, além de Fofo."

"SHHH." Fez Hagrid novamente. "Venham me ver mais tarde. Não que eu vá falar algo, mas acho que temos mesmo de conversar."

"Vemos você mais tarde, então." Concordou Harry.

"O que será que ele escondia nas costas?" Perguntou Rony logo que o outro saiu.

"Não sei. Será que tem haver com a Pedra?"

"Verei em qual seção ele estava." Levantou indo até algumas prateleiras mais afastadas.

"Era Hagrid saindo agora há pouco?" Perguntou Draco aproximando-se da mesa junto de Hermione.

"Sim. Ele quer falar conosco mais tarde. Com sorte, conseguiremos mais algumas informações sobre a Pedra, Fofo e mais alguma coisa."

"Dragões." Disse Rony voltando.

"Ahn?" Perguntou Hermione confusa.

"Hagrid estava na seção de livros sobre dragões."

"Já ouvi dizer que ele sempre quis ter um dragão." Disse Draco pensativo.

"Mas é proibido. A Convenção de Bruxos de 1709 proibiu. É difícil evitar que os trouxas reparem em nós se criarmos um no quintal. Em todo caso, é perigoso. Não tem como domesticar um." Argumentou Rony.

"Vocês deviam ter visto as queimaduras de Carlinhos quando cuidou de dragões selvagens na Romênia." Completou Draco.

"Então o que ele está armando?" Indagou-se Harry.


	5. Antes do cinco

Quando eles bateram à porta da cabana do guarda-caça, uma hora mais tarde, puderam ver que todas as cortinas estavam cerradas. Hagrid perguntou _"Quem é?"_ Antes de os deixarem entrar e, em seguida, fechou a porta depressa logo que eles passaram pela mesma.

Estava bem quente no interior da cabana. E embora fosse um dia bem quente, havia um fogaréu no interior na lareira. Hagrid preparou chá para eles e ofereceu sanduíches de carne de arminho, que eles recusaram gentilmente.

"Então.." Começou Hermione.

"Estivemos pensando se você poderia nos dizer o que mais está protegendo a Pedra Filosofal, além de Fofo." Perguntou Harry de uma vez, achando que não havia mais sentido adiar o assunto.

"Claro que não posso." Disse Hagrid amarrando a cara. "Primeiro, eu mesmo não sei. Segundo, vocês já sabem demais."

"Ah, vamos. Você sabe de tudo que acontece por aqui." Disse Hermione num tom caloroso e lisonjeio. "Só estávamos querendo saber quem realmente fez o feitiço de proteção. Quem mais, além de você, estaria ajudando Dumbledore. Em quem mais ele confia."

"Oh, está bem." Disse resignado. "Além de pedir Fofo emprestado à mim, pediu que alguns professores lançassem feitiços de proteção. Além dele próprio lançar. Lembro dele pedir para Sprout, Flitwick, Minerva, Quirrell e Snape."

"Snape?" Perguntou Rony.

"É. Vocês não continuam insistindo naquela idéia, continuam?"

Os quatro entreolharam-se. Se Snape havia sido chamado para proteger a Pedra , devia ter sido fácil descobrir como os outros professores a tinham protegido. Ele provavelmente sabia de tudo, exceto, ao que parecia, o feitiço que Quirrell fizera e de que jeito passar por Fofo.

"Você é o único que sabe como passar por Fofo, certo?" Perguntou Draco.

"E não diria a ninguém, não é mesmo? Mesmo se tratando de um professor." Completou Rony.

"Ninguém sabe a não ser Dumbledore e eu." Disse orgulhoso.

"Menos mal." Murmurou Rony.

"Hagrid, será que não podemos abrir uma janela? Está muito quente aqui dentro." Pediu Hermione.

"Sinto muito, Hermione, mas não." E lançou olhares ansiosos ao fogo.

"O que isso faz aqui, Hagrid? Como conseguiu?" Perguntou Draco percebendo para onde o meio gigante olhava.

"Er.. sabe.." Começou Hagrid, nervoso.

"Que ovo é esse?" Perguntou Hermione vendo um ovo negro embaixo da chaleira, bem no meio do fogo na lareira.

"É um ovo de dragão." Respondeu Harry olhando indagador para o meio gigante.

"Ganhei na noite passada." Disse Hagrid percebendo que não tinha mais como esconder aquilo. "Eu estava na vila, tomando uns tragos, e entrei num joguinho de cartas com um estranho. Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ovo, para ser sincero."

"O que fará com ele quando chocar?" Perguntou Rony.

"Bom, andei lendo um pouco." E tirou um livro de baixo do travesseiro. "_A Criação de Dragões Como Prazer e Fonte de Renda._"

"Você mora numa cabana do lado de uma escola." Ponderou Draco. "Acha que ninguém irá perceber se você começar a criar um dragão aqui?"

"Ainda não pensei nisso, mas tenho certeza que conversando com Dumbledore, ele dará um jeito."

"Ele está se mexendo." Disse Harry apontando para o ovo.

Hagrid o tirou do fogo e o colocou sobre a mesa. Possuía fundas rachaduras e fazia um barulhinho engraçado. Todos aproximaram-se da mesa com a respiração presa. De repente, ouviram um som arranhado e o ovo se abriu.

O dragão bebê caiu molemente sobre a mesa. Não era exatamente bonito. As asas espinhosas eram enormes, em contraste com o corpo preto e magro. Tinha um focinho longo com narinas largas, tocos de chifres e olhos esbugalhados cor de laranja.

Espirrou e voou fagulhas de seu focinho.

"Não é uma beleza? É um norueguês." Disse Hagrid esticando a mão para afagá-lo e, por pouco, o bicho não lhe morde o dedo.

"Exatamente com que rapidez um dragão desses cresce?" Perguntou Hermione apreensiva.

Hagrid ia responder quando subitamente perdeu toda a cor e correu até a janela.

"O que houve?"

"Alguém estava espiando pela fresta da cortina." Disse com a voz trêmula.

Draco e Harry foram até a porta e a abriram. De fato, havia um garoto correndo em direção ao castelo.

Blaise Zabini havia visto o dragão.

Nos dias seguintes, sempre que possuíam um tempo livre, os quatros iam à cabana de Hagrid tentar convencê-lo a soltar o dragão, que crescia alguns centímetros a cada dia. Quanto a Zabini, Draco havia dito que o moreno não comentara nada, mas pelo sorriso prepotente dele e Parkison, eles só esperam o momento certo para falarem sobre o dragão.

"Decidi chamá-lo de Noberto." Anunciou Hagrid olhando sonhadoramente para o dragão.

"Hagrid, isso é loucura. Mais quinze dias e esse dragão estará do tamanho dessa casa. Se ninguém o notar até lá, Zabini e Parkison fará com que o notem." Disse Harry.

"Eu.. Eu sei." Disse Hagrid nu murmúrio. "Mas não posso soltá-lo. Não agora. Se o fizer, ele morrerá."

"E se o mandássemos para Carlinhos?" Perguntou Draco, de repente, chamando a atenção de todos. "Ele cria dragões, no final das contas. Podemos mandar Noberto pra ele."

"É uma ótima idéia." Ponderou Hermione.

Os quatro olharam esperançosos à Hagrid, esperando por seu consentimento.

"Sentirei falta de Noberto, mas se é o melhor para ele, que seja." Disse por fim.

A semana seguinte se arrastou. Hermione e Harry estavam no Salão Comunal esperando por Rony. Haviam decidido ajudar Hagrid a cuidar do dragão até que pudessem mandá-lo para Carlinhos. Esta noite era a vez do ruivo ir até lá.

Logo que o relógio marcou meia-noite, o buraco do retrato se abre dando lugar a Rony que carregava a capa no ombro.

"Você demorou." Disse Hermione de cenho franzido.

"Tente alimentar um dragão na boca e depois conversaremos." Disse de mau humor. "A propósito, ele me mordeu." E mostrou a mão direita enfaixado com um lenço ensangüentado.

"Carlinhos mandou a resposta." Disse Harry. "Mas teremos de levar Noberto até a Torre de Astronomia. Alguns amigos de Carlinhos virão buscá-lo lá, meia-noite, no sábado."

"Temos a capa e acredito que dois de nós, mais o dragão, cabem nela."

"Está tarde e teremos de acordar cedo para as aulas." Disse Hermione levantando-se. "Boa noite."

Na manhã seguinte, a mordida do dragão fizera a mão de Rony inchar. Ele não sabia se era seguro procurar Madame Pomfrey. Ela poderia reconhecer uma mordida de dragão. À tarde, porém, não teve mais jeito. O corte adquirira uma cor verde. Dava a impressão que as presas de Noberto eram venenosas.

Harry, Hermione e Draco foram até a enfermaria no final do dia. Rony estava acamado e com a mão parecendo pior que antes.

"Ao menos não sinto muita dor." Disse Rony dando de ombros.

"O que você disse a Madame Pomfrey?" Perguntou Draco.

"Falei que um morcego me mordeu." E franziu o cenho. "O que me preocupa é Zabini. Ele esteve aqui mais cedo. Disse a Madame Pomfrey que tinha que me pedir um livro emprestado, mas na verdade ele só queria rir de mim. E ainda ameaçou contar o que realmente me mordeu."

"Não temos tempo de falar com Carlinhos para mudar o dia dos amigos dele virem buscar Noberto." Lembrou Harry.

"Sábado nos livraremos desse problema. Só precisamos ser mais discretos." Disse Hermione tentando soar positiva.

Mais tarde, aquele mesmo dia, Draco, Harry e Hermione foram até a cabana de Hagrid. Encontraram Canino, o enorme cão de Hagrid, sentado próximo a porta com a cauda enfaixada. Bateram a porta, mas esta não foi aberta.

"Não poderei deixá-los entrar." Ouviram a voz abafada de Hagrid vindo de dentro da cabana. "Noberto está passando uma fase difícil, nada que eu não possa cuidar sozinho."

"Só viemos dizer que Carlinhos aceitou cuidar de Noberto. Este sábado alguns amigos dele virão buscá-lo." Disse Harry.

"Tudo bem, então."

"Hagrid, você está chorando?" Perguntou Hermione percebendo a voz embargada do meio-gigante.

"Não. Bem, um pouco. Noberto acaba de morder minha perna. Digo, a minha bota."

Os três olharam-se apreensivos.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Draco.

"Sim. Ele só está brincando, afinal, é só um bebê."

O _bebê_ bateu o rabo na parede, fazendo as janelas estremecerem.

Nos dias seguintes, apesar de não poderem entrar na cabana, sempre que possível iam até lá saber como Hagrid estava. Além da mordida na perna, continuava inteiro. Certa hora o meio-gigante abriu um pouco as cortinas para que vissem Noberto. O dragão estava desmembrando alguns ratos mortos.

Sábado chegou. Harry e Draco ficaram encarregados de levar Noberto à Torre de Astronomia. Hagrid o embalara num caixote e colocado alguns ratos mortos, conhaque e um urso de pelúcia.

"Para o caso dele se sentir solitário." Explicou o meio-gigante.

De dentro do caixote veio um ruído de pano rasgado. O que pareceu aos garotos ser o dragão arrancando a cabeça do urso de pelúcia.

Mesmo com um feitiço para suavizar o peso do dragão dentro do caixote, o mesmo continuava muito pesado. Foi preciso muito esforço e algumas paradas para descasarem até chegarem ao corredor que antecedia o local combinado.

"Espere." Cochichou Harry.

Deixaram o caixote no chão e espiaram das sombras os contornos escuros de duas pessoas a uns três metros à frente. A Professora McGonagall,num robe de lã escocesa e rede no cabelo, segurava Zabini pela orelha.

"Está detido." Disse austera. "E vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina."

"A senhora não compreende, professora. Weasley e Malfoy estão vindo aí trazendo um dragão."

"Um dragão, senhor Zabini? E pode me dizer como eles trariam um dragão para dentro da escola sem que ninguém notasse?"

"Eu não sei."

"Por Merlin, Zabini." Disse exasperada. "Vamos. Falarei com o Professor Snape a respeito de sua detenção." E saiu andando pelo corredor ainda o segurando pela orelha.

Draco e Harry trocaram olhares divertidos. Ainda prendendo o riso, voltaram a erguer o caixote com Noberto e subiram a escada em espiral até a Torre de Astronomia. Ao chegarem lá, esperaram poucos minutos até que quatro vassouras surgiram na escuridão e mergulharam em direção a Torre.

Os amigos de Carlinhos formavam um grupo animado. Mostraram os arreios que tinham trazido de modo a suspender Noberto entre eles. Todos ajudaram na hora de prender o dragão. Só esperavam que por estar ventando forte e por estarem na torre mais alto do castelo, ninguém tenha ouvido os barulhos que o dragão fazia tentando se livrar das amarras.

Ao fim, todos se despediram e Harry e Draco viram enquanto Noberto era levado embora.

Com o dragão longe e Zabini detido, nada poderia estragar a felicidade dos dois. Isso até eles descerem a escada espiral e se depararem com Filch no final da mesma sorrindo enviesado para ambos.

Harry não sabia se agradecia por ter esquecido a capa de invisibilidade na Torre ou não.

À sala da Professora McGonagall, no primeiro andar, onde eles ficaram sentados esperando, sem trocar uma palavra entre si. Eles não via como poderia se livrar de uma detenção. Foi então que a porta se abriu revelando a figura altiva de Minerva.

"O senhor Filch me disse que os encontrou saindo da Torre de Astronomia. Expliquem-se."

Mas nenhum dos dois falaram coisa alguma.

"Por acaso, acabo de deter Zabini que ia para o mesmo lugar. E, mais por acaso ainda, ele falou algo sobre vocês dois estarem andando pela escola, a essa hora, levando um dragão com vocês."

"Não poderíamos levar um dragão conosco, professora." Disse Draco.

"Primeiro que não temos um. Segundo que é impossível trazer um aqui pra dentro sem que alguém perceba." Continuou Harry.

"Foi o que eu disse ao senhor Zabini." Explicou. "No entanto, ainda não me explicaram o motivo de estarem fora das suas camas a essa hora da noite."

E, mais uma vez, ficaram em silêncio.

"Muito bem, tirarei cinqüenta pontos de cada um."

"Cinqüenta?" Perguntou Harry exasperado.

Isso deixava a Grifinória em último lugar para ganhar o Troféu das Casas.

No dia seguinte, para onde ia, Harry era apontado por todos. Ao que parecia, o incidente da noite anterior havia espalhado-se e os outros grifinórios não estavam nenhum pouco contentes em terem perdido a única chance de, pela primeira vez em anos, passarem a frente da Sonserina e ganharem o Troféu das Casas.

Até mesmo lufanos e corvinais voltaram-se contra ele. Somente os sonserinos pareciam alegres ao vê-lo. Tanto que batiam palmas.

"Eles vão esquecer dentro de umas semanas." Disse Draco tentando consolá-lo.

"É. Fred e George já perderam bem mais que isso e as pessoas continuam a gostar deles." Disse Rony.

"Eles perderam mais de cinqüenta pontos de uma só vez?"

"Bom.. Não." Admitiu Rony, infeliz.

Somente o pessoal do time de Quadribol, Rony, Draco e Hermione falavam com Harry. Ou, ao menos, o chamavam pelo nome e o tratavam normalmente. O pior não era ser excluído por mais da metade dos alunos, mas a carta que recebera dos pais.

"Tão mal assim?" Perguntou Rony depois que a coruja de raça de Lucius saiu voando de volta para a Mansão Malfoy. Harry havia lido a carta e parecia desolado.

"Pior. Narcisa diz que Lucius está irritado e decepcionado." Suspirou cansado. "O que o consola é por eu ter perdido pontos para a Grifinória. Seria pior se fosse para a Sonserina."

"Mamãe também não aliviou com Draco. Disse que esperava tudo de Fred e George, até de mim, mas não dele."

"Um brinde aos filhos ovelhas negras da família." Murmurou Draco.

"Viva." Murmurou Harry.

Então, uma semana antes de começarem os exames, a nova resolução de Harry era não se meter em mais encrencas. Contudo, certa noite, ao voltar da biblioteca, sozinho, ouviu alguém choramingando numa sala de aula vazia mais a frente. Ao se aproximar, ouviu a voz de Quirrell.

"Não... Não... Outra vez não, por favor."

Parecia que alguém o estava ameaçando. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais.

"Está bem... Está bem." Ouviu Quirrell soluçar.

No segundo seguinte, Quirrell saiu correndo da sala de aulas ajeitando seu turbante. Estava pálido e parecia prestes a chorar. Esperou até que o ruído de passos desaparecesse e espiou dentro da sala. Estava vazia, mas havia uma porta entreaberta na outra extremidade.

Harry voltou à biblioteca. Hermione estava tomando os pontos de astronomia com Rony, enquanto Draco estudava Poções.

"Então Snape conseguiu." Murmurou Rony.

"Mas ainda temos Fofo." Lembrou Hermione.

"Talvez não. Snape pode ter encontrado uma maneira de passar por ele." Ponderou Draco.

"O que faremos?" Perguntou Harry.

"Vamos procurar Dumbledore. Isso era o que devíamos ter feito desde o início." Disse Hermione por fim.

"Ah, claro. A palavra de quatro estudantes do primeiro ano contra a de um professor. Imagino que ainda seremos recompensados." Falou Draco sarcástico.

"Não podemos só dar uma espiadinha e ver se Fofo continua guardando a Pedra?" Perguntu Rony esperançoso.

"Não. Já temos problemas o suficiente." Argumentou Hermione severa.

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café da manhã, Draco e Harry receberam bilhetes à mesa dizendo a mesma coisa:

_Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas._

_Aguardem o senhor Filch no saguão de entrada._

_Professora McGonagall._

Às onze horas da noite, Harry despediu-se de Rony e Hermione e encontrou-se com Draco no saguão de entrada. Filch já estava lá. Junto de Zabini.

"Sigam-me." Disse o zelador acendendo a lanterna e os levando para fora.

Eles caminharam pela propriedade às escuras. Draco estava absorto em pensamentos. Não queria admitir, mas estava receoso quanto ao castigo. Harry também estava. Deveria ser algo terrível para Filch parecer tão contente. O que os consolava era que Zabini também seria castigado.

"É você, Filch? Ande logo, quero começar de uma vez." Disse Hagrid distante.

O ânimo de Harry e Draco melhorou. Se eles iam trabalhar com Hagrid, não devia ser algo tão horrível assim. Filch percebeu a alegria em suas expressões.

"Eu não ficaria tão alegre, seu moleques. Vocês vão entrar na Floresta. Estou certo que inteiros, não saíram de lá." E sorriu de lado.

"Floresta?" Perguntou Zabini com voz trêmula. "Não temos permissão para entrar lá."

"É o castigo de vocês." Disse Filch despreocupadamente.

"Mas há criaturas perigosas por lá! Há lobisomens!" Argumentou.

"Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se meter em encrenca."

Harry não se preocupava muito em encontrar algum lobisomen por lá. Remus era um e ele havia aprendido que muito sobre tal raça. Além disso, com certeza, existiam criaturas piores na Floresta. E era com elas que se preocupava.

Hagrid saiu do escuro caminhando em direção deles, com Canino seguindo-o de perto. Carregava um grande arco e uma aljava com flechas pendurada ao ombro.

"Até que enfim. Já estou esperando há meia hora. Tudo bem, Harry, Draco?"

"Eu não seria tão simpáticos com eles, Hagrid." Disse Filch friamente. "Afinal eles estão aqui para serem castigados."

"Você já fez sua função, Filch. Daqui pra frente, é comigo." Disse firme fazendo o zelador lançar-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Volto ao amanhecer para buscar o resto deles." Disse maldosamente voltando para o castelo.

"Não entrarei em floresta alguma." Disse Zabini para Hagrid.

"Vai, sim, se quiser continuar em Hogwarts." Disse Hagrid com ferocidade. "Você agiu mal e tem que arcar com as conseqüências."

"Mas isso é coisa para empregados e não para estudantes. Se meu pai souber.."

"Se ele souber não poderá fazer nada." Interrompeu. "Dumbledore, com certeza, sabe da sua punição. Se ele achasse que não é adequada, não teria autorizado. Agora fique calado ou volte para o castelo."

Zabini não falou mais nada.

"Muito bem, então. Agora prestem atenção, pois o que faremos é perigoso. Venham até aqui comigo."

Hagrid os conduziu até a orla da floresta. Erguendo a lanterna bem alto, apontou para uma trilha serpeante de terra batida que desaparecia por entre as árvores escuras. Uma brisa leve levantou o cabelo dos meninos, quando eles se viraram para a floresta.

"Olhem ali." Apontou Hagrid. "Estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? É sangue de unicórnio. Tem um unicórnio ali que foi ferido gravemente por alguma coisa. É a segunda vez essa semana. Encontrei um morto na quarta-feira passada. Vamos tentar encontrar esse daí. Talvez a gente precise por fim ao sofrimento do probrezinho."

"E se a coisa que o feriu nos encontrar primeiro?" Perguntou Zabini não se contendo.

Harry e Draco tiveram de concordar.

"Não se preocupem. Enquanto estiverem comigo ou Canino, nada irá tentar algo contra vocês. Agora vamos nos separar em dois grupos."

"Quero o cachorro." Disse Zabini depressa olhando para as presas de Canino.

"Muito bem, mas aviso logo que ele é covarde."

O moreno engoliu em seco olhando de olhos cerrados para Canino, como se ele tivesse culpa de ter sido escolhido.

"Acho melhor vocês três e Canino ficarem juntos. Posso me virar sozinho."

"Tudo bem." Disseram Draco e Harry, ao mesmo tempo.

"Se encontrarem o unicórnio, soltem centelhas verdes. Caso se enrolem, soltem centelhas vermelhas. Cuidado."

A floresta estava escura e silenciosa. Vez ou outro a luz da lua iluminada o caminho por entre as árvores. Harry seguia na frente, acompanhado por Draco. Zabini vinha logo atrás, com Canino.

"Acha que um lobisomen possa estar fazendo isso?" Perguntou Draco após alguns minutos.

"Não sei."

"Eu acho que não." Disse Zabini fazendo os dois o olharem. "Unicórnios são criaturas mágicas poderosas. Não é fácil matar um. Não com essa rapidez."

"Então o que o matou?" Perguntou Draco com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu não sei e espero não descobrir da pior maneira."

Passaram por um toco de árvores coberto de musgo. Harry ouviu água correndo, deveria haver um riacho por perto. Ainda viam manchas de sangue de unicórnio, aqui e ali, pela trilha serpeante.

"Urgh. Se eu pudesse, queimaria esse uniforme logo que voltássemos para o castelo." Disse Draco percebendo a lama acumulada na barra da calça.

"Mas não pode por ser pobretão demais para poder comprar outro, não é mesmo, Weasley?" Zombou Zabini.

"Cale-se, Zabini." Murmurou Harry, parando de andar.

"E quem você pensa que é para" Mas não terminou a frase, pois foi puxado por Draco para de trás de um enorme carvalho. "O que foi?" Perguntou num sussurro pondo-se em alerta.

"Escute." Sussurrou-lhe o louro de volta.

Alguma coisa deslizava pelas folhas mortas ali perto. Parecia uma capa arrastando no chão. Os três apertaram a varinha na mão, prontos para qualquer ataque. Prenderam a respiração quando o ruído ficou mais perto, mas passado alguns minutos, o som desapareceu.

Draco olhou para de trás do carvalho em que estavam e andou até mais a frente. Não ouviu e nem viu nada. Harry percebendo também que estavam seguros, pelo menos por enquanto, aproximou-se do louro. Zabini, a contra gosto, foi até eles. Canino, que estava sentado, quase dormindo, levantou-se e voltou a segui os três.

Andaram quase meia hora, embrenhando-se cada vez mais, até que a trilha se tornou impraticável porque as árvores cresciam mais juntas. Havia salpico nas raízes de algumas árvores. Como se alguma criatura estivesse agonizando entre elas.

Draco viu uma clareira adiante, através dos galhos emaranhados de um velho carvalho.

"Olhe." Disse o louro erguendo o braço para deter Harry.

Alguma coisa muito branca brilhava no chão. Eles se aproximaram aos poucos. Era o unicórnio e ele estava morto. Harry dera um passo à frente, mas um som de algo que deslizava o fez congelar onde estava. Uma moita na orla da clareira estremeceu.. Então, do meio das sombras saiu um vulto encapuzado que se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera à caça. Harry, Draco, Zabini e Canino ficaram paralisados. O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se do unicórnio, baixou a cabeça sobre o ferimento no flanco do animal e começou a beber seu sangue.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Gritou Zabini fugindo sendo seguido por Canino.

Draco até tentou puxar o moreno de volta, mas este fora mais rápido. Então virou-se para Harry e ficou mais pálido que já era ao ver a figura encapuzada jogar-se sobre o moreno.

"Harry, abaixe-se!" Gritou para o moreno que não tardou em atender a ordem.

De repente, Harry sentiu uma dor terrível na cabeça e levou a mão até a cicatriz. Draco aproximou-se dele.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou ao moreno.

"Minha.. Cicatriz.. Ai!"

"Oh, não." Murmurou o louro vendo a figura encapuzada vindo em suas direções.

Então ouviram cascos galopando as suas costas e aí alguma coisa saltou sobre eles. Harry não conseguia enxergar direito por causa da dor em sua cicatriz, mas seja lá o que fosse, parecia travar uma luta corporal contra a coisa encapuzada. Durou apenas alguns minutos e a figura disforme que pulara sobre eles parecia ter ganhado.

"Vocês estão bem?"

"Sim. Obrigado." Disse Draco ajudando Harry a levantar-se.

"Não deveriam estar aqui a essa hora. A floresta é perigosa. Devem voltar para junto de Hagrid agora."

"Você é um centauro." Disse Harry, agora enxergando direito. A dor havia passado, mas sua cicatriz formigava um pouco.

"Sim. Sou Firenze." E fitou os olhos verdes do moreno.

O centauro a sua frente possuía cabelos louros prateados, bem parecidos com os de Draco. Seu corpo era baixo e seus olhos eram azuis.

"Você é o menino Potter."

"Harry _Malfoy_-Potter." Corrigiu-o. "Este é Draco Weasley." Apresentou.

"Prazer." Disse Draco cordialmente, apesar da situação. Recebeu um aceno em resposta.

"Sabem montar? Será mais rápido."

Ambos acenaram com a cabeça e montarem no dorso de Firenze. O centauro galopou alguns metros, mas logo era possível ouvir outros dois galopes bem próximos. De repente, mais dois centauros surgiram bem a frente de Firenze que, por pouco não chocava com eles.

"O que está fazendo, Firenze? Carregando humanos? Não tem vergonha?" Disse um centauro castanho e de cauda avermelhada.

"Você não é uma mula." Trovejou o outro centauro, todo negro e de aparência mais selvagem que os outros dois.

"Este é o garoto Potter. Devo tirá-lo daqui o mais rápido possível."

"O que é que você andou contado a ele?" Perguntou o centauro negro.

"Nada, Agouro."

"Lembre-se que juramos nunca nos indispor com os céus." Continuou o outro centauro.

"Eu sei, Ronan. Só estou fazendo o que acho ser o melhor."

"Fazendo o melhor! O que isso tem haver conosco? Não é nossa função ficar correndo pela floresta e recolher humanos perdidos." Disse Agouro severo.

"Você não viu o unicórnio!" Berrou Firenze. "Tomei posição contra o que está rondando a floresta. Sim, tomei. Do lado dos humanos, se for preciso." E virou-se depressa para partir com Harry e Draco segurando-se com força o melhor que podiam.

"Por que eles estavam tão irritados? O que era aquela coisa que você nos livrou?" Perguntou Harry repentinamente.

O centauro não respondeu. Abrandou a marcha e alertou para que mantivessem a cabeça a fim de evitarem os galhos mais baixos. Continuaram por entre as árvores em silêncio por tanto tempo, que começaram a achar que estavam em mais problemas.

"Sabem para que se usa o sangue de unicórnio?" Perguntou Firenze.

"Não, na verdade."

"Só usamos o chifre e a cauda na aula de Poções." Continuou Draco.

"É algo monstruoso matar um unicórnio. Somente alguém que não tem nada a perder o faz. O sangue de unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo que ela esteja a beira da morte. Mas há um preço terrível a se pagar. Ela matou algo puro e inocente, então logo que o sangue tocar em seus lábios, essa pessoa terá uma semivida, uma vida amaldiçoada."

"Mas quem estaria tão desesperado?" Perguntou Harry. "Se é para ter-se uma vida assim, é preferível morrer, não?"

"Sim." Concordou Firenze. "A menos que essa pessoa só precise de tempo até que beba algo mais forte. Algo que a deixe imortal. Senhor Potter e senhor Weasley, sabem o que é que está escondido na sua escola neste momento?"

"A Pedra Filosofal!" Exclamaram juntos.

"Mas não era Snape quem estava atrás dela?" Lembrou Draco.

"Não conseguem pensar em ninguém que tenha esperado muitos anos para retomar o poder, que se apegou à vida, esperando uma chance?"

De repente, Harry lembrou-se do dia em que Remus lhe contara sobre seus pais verdadeiros e em como, com pouco mais de um ano, derrotara o mais perigoso bruxo da trevas de todos os tempos.

"Está dizendo.. Está dizendo que aquele era Voldemort?"

"Harry! Draco! Vocês estão bem?" Perguntou Hagrid correndo até eles.

"Sim, sim. Hagrid, o unicórnio está numa clareira mais atrás. Está morto." Disse Draco sendo o primeiro a descer de Firenze.

"É aqui que eu os deixo" Disse Firenze, após Harry descer e juntar-se a Draco. "Os centauros já interpretaram mal as estrelas antes. Espero que seja o que esteja ocorrendo dessa vez." Virou-se e voltou de volta a floresta.

"Eu ouvi direito o que perguntou a Firenze? Antes de nos encontrarmos com Hagrid?" Perguntou Draco enquanto subiam as escadas.

"Sim. Eu acho que sim."

"Você realmente não acha.."

"Não sei, Draco, mas Voldemort foi o único que me veio à mente. Quem mais estaria tão desesperado para voltar ao poder?"

"Não sei, mas espero que outro que não ele. Por Merlin, é de Voldemort que estamos falando."

"Eu sei." Suspirou cansado.

"Nos separamos aqui. Até mais tarde." E seguiu para o lado contrário, em direção a masmorras da Sonserina.

Rony e Hermione estavam adormecidos no Salão Comunal. Harry os acordou e contou tudo que houve na floresta. Andava de um lado ao outro no Salão e era possível ver suas mãos tremendo.

"Snape quer a pedra para dá-la à Voldemort. Eu sei que ele já o serviu uma vez. Pode estar servindo novamente. E todo esse tempo pensei que ele.. Por Merlin, eu o tinha como um pai! Ele só estava aguardando o momento certo e voltar para Voldermot!"

"Pare de dizer esse nome." Pediu Rony num sussurro.

"Firenze me salvou, mas não deveria ter feito isso.. Agouro e Ronan ficaram furiosos.. Falaram de interferência e previsões, eles devem estar indicando que Voldemort irá voltar. Agouro acha que Firenze devia ter deixado Voldemort me matar."

"Quer parar de dizer esse nome!" Sibilou Rony.

"Portanto, só preciso esperar que Snape roube a pedra." Continuou Harry, ignorando o ruivo novamente. "Voldemort vai poder voltar e acabar comigo."

Rony já ia reclamar novamente quando Hermione o cortou.

"Harry, todo mundo diz que Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você-Sabe-Quem já teve medo. Dumbledore está do nosso lado e não irá deixar que Você-Sabe-Quem lhe faça mal. Em todo caso, isso me parece adivinhação com todas essas previsões. E a Professora McGonagall disse que adivinhar o futuro é um ramo muito inexato da magia.

O céu já havia clareado antes de terminarem de conversar. Foram se deitar exaustos, com a garganta ardendo. Mas as surpresas da noite ainda não haviam terminado. Quando Harry puxou os lençóis da cama, encontrou a capa da invisibilidade cuidadosamente dobrada sobre o forro. Tinha um bilhete espetado nela.

_Por via das dúvidas._

No futuro, Harry nunca conseguiria lembrar muito bem como conseguiu prestar seus exames enquanto esperava Voldemort irromper pela porta a qualquer instante. Contudo, os dias foram se passando lentamente e não havia dúvidas de que Fofo continuava vivo e bem seguro atrás da porta trancada.

Fazia um calor de rachar, principalmente na sala das provas escritas. Os alunos tinham recebido penas novas e especiais para fazê-las, previamente encantadas com um feitiço anticola.

Houve exames práticos também. O Professor Flitwick os chamou à sala de aula, um a um, para verificar se conseguiam fazer um abacaxi sapatear na mesa. A Professora McGonagall observou-os transformarem um camundongo em uma caixa de rapé e conferiu pontos pela beleza da caixa, e os descontou quando a caixa tinha bigodes. Snape deixou-os nervosos apenas com sua presença, enquanto tentavam lembrar a poção do esquecimento.

Harry estava se saindo bem. Apesar de todos os acontecimentos, ele estudava com afinco para não decepcionar ainda mais os pais. Remus mandou uma carta, certa vez, o parabenizando pelo esforço nos estudos. Severus tentou dar-lhe algumas palavras, mas Harry evitava-o desde o incidente na floresta.

O pior de tudo era a dor alucinante em sua cicatriz. E voltou a sonhar, toda a noite, com gritos e luz verde. Agora a figura encapuzada também aparecia em seus sonhos.

A última prova foi de História da Magia. Uma hora respondendo perguntas sobre bruxos antigos. Harry estava um pouco apreensivo. Era péssimo com nomes e datas. Quando o Professor Binns mandou-os descansar as penas e enrolar os pergaminhos, não pode evitar um suspiro de alívio. Teriam uma semana somente até receberem os resultados.

Draco juntou ao moreno, Hermione e Rony, ao fim da última prova. Foram até uma parte perto do lago e sentaram sob uma imensa árvore. Todos pareciam relaxar, exceto Harry que não parava de mexer em sua cicatriz.

"O que há com você?" Perguntou Draco de repente.

"Minha cicatriz não pára de doer. Já aconteceu isso antes, mas nunca assim. É como se ela tentasse me avisar de algo."

"Isso são os exames. Acordei noite passada e já tinha lido metade dos apontamentos de Transfiguração quando lembrei que já tínhamos feito a prova." Disse Hermione.

"Tenho certeza que não é pelos estudos." Murmurou Harry.

"Procure Madame Pomfrey, então." Sugeriu Rony.

"Não estou doente." Rebateu.

Respirou fundo tentado acalmar-se. Lucius o havia ensinado a controlar suas emoções. Não que tenha realmente prestado muita atenção a isso, visto que Harry achava importante demonstrar o que sentia algumas vezes, mas se continuasse, acabaria se descontrolando mesmo.

Tentando se distrair com algumas corujas que voavam em torno do Corujal, Harry repassava os últimos meses em sua mente. Na verdade, estava preocupado com a ameaça de Voldemort voltar ao poder. Pior, tendo a ajuda de Snape. Queria poder falar sobre aquilo com seus pais ou Remus, mas sabia que nenhum deles iria acreditar que Snape fosse uma ameaça. Ele mesmo ainda não acreditava. Ao menos, ainda havia Fofo protegendo a pedra. E Hagrid não diria a ninguém como fazer para passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças.

Então por que algo o dizia o contrário?

Foi então que um pensamento veio-lhe a mente. Algo que não havia percebido antes.

"Ei, aonde você vai?" Perguntou Rony vendo o amigo levantar-se bruscamente.

"Falar com Hagrid."

"Por quê?" Perguntou Hermione levantando-se também, sendo seguida por Draco e Rony.

"Vocês não acham estranho" Começou subindo a encosta gramada. "que quando Hagrid mais quer um dragão aparece um estranho, com um ovo de dragão no bolso, sendo que a criação deles é proibida?"

"Oh, Merlin." Disseram Draco e Hermione juntos.

"Do que vocês estão falando? Foi coincidência, oras." Disse Rony.

Hagrid estava sentado em um cadeirão em frente a casa: tinha as pernas das calças e as mangas enroladas e descascava ervilhas em uma grande tigela.

"Olá." Cumprimentou-os. "Terminaram os exames? Têm tempo para um refresco?"

Rony abriu a boca para aceitar o refresco, mas Harry foi mais rápido e o cortou.

"Desculpe, mas estamos com pressa. Sabe aquela noite em que conseguiu o ovo de Noberto? Que cara tinha o estranho com quem conseguiu o ovo?"

"Não lembro." Respondeu com displicência. "Ele não tirou o capuz."

Os quatro o reprovaram com um olhar.

"Não me olhem assim. Tem muita gente esquisita no Hog's Head, o pub do povoado. Podia ser um vendedor de dragões, não podia?"

"O que você conversou com ele?" Perguntou Draco.

"Chegou a mencionar Hogwarts?" Continuou Hermione.

"Talvez." Disse Hagrid franzindo a testa, tentando se lembrar. "Ele me perguntou o que eu fazia e lhe disse que era guarda-caça daqui. Depois perguntou de que tipo de bichos eu cuidava.. Então eu disse... Disse também que eu sempre quis ter um dragão... Então.. Não lembro muito bem. Ele não parava de pagar bebidas pra mim. Ah, sim. Nessa hora ele disse que tinha um ovo de dragão e poderia disputá-lo num jogo comigo, mas queria ter certeza de que eu poderia cuidar do bicho. Eu disse que depois de Fofo, estava pronto para um dragão."

"Ele pareceu interessado em Fofo?" Perguntou Harry.

"Bom, sim. Afinal, quantos cachorros de três cabeças se encontra por aí, mesmo em Hogwarts? Então contei que Fofo é uma doçura se a pessoa souber como acalmá-lo. Que é só tocar uma música que ele cai no sono."

Hagrid percebeu o que disse fez cara de horrorizado.

"Esqueçam que falei isso." Mas os quatro já haviam saído correndo. "Ei, aonde vão?" Perguntou aos gritos, mas não obteve resposta.

Pararam no saguão de entrada.

"Temos que falar com Dumbledore." Disse Hermione exasperada. "Onde é a sala dele?"

Os quatro olharam em volta esperando ver uma placa que apontasse o caminho. Ninguém nunca havia mencionado onde encontrar o diretor e nem sabiam de ninguém que já tivesse sido mandado até ele.

"O que é que vocês fazem aqui dentro?" Perguntou Minerva aproximando-se.

"Queremos ver o Professor Dumbledore." Disse Rony.

"Por quê?"

"Não podemos dizer, professora, mas é importante." Respondeu Draco.

"Bom, terão que aguardar. O Professor Dumbledore saiu há alguns minutos."

"Ele saiu?" Repetiu Harry frenético.

"Se é muito importante, posso tentar ajudá-los."

"É sobre a Pedra Filosofal." Disse Hermione de uma vez.

"Como vocês sabem dela?" Perguntou desconfiada.

"Não temos tempo para explicar, mas temos certeza que alguém tentará roubá-la." Respondeu Harry.

"O Professor Dumbledore volta amanhã." Disse entre o choque e a desconfiança. "Não sei como sabem sobre a Pedra, mas ela está muito bem protegida. Eu garanto."

"Mas Professora.."

"Sei do que estou falando, senhor Malfoy. Agora sugiro que voltem lá pra fora e aproveitem o sol." Deu meia-volta e foi embora.

"Será hoje a noite." Murmurou Harry. "Tenho certeza que tentarão roubar a pedra hoje a noite."

"Mas o que é que podemos.." Hermione não terminara a fala. Snape estava de pé, atrás dos garotos.

"Boa tarde." Disse ele secamente. "Vocês não deviam estar lá fora, junto dos outros alunos?"

"Estávamos.." Começou Rony, mas não continuou, pois não tinha idéia do que falar.

Snape ergue uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

"Senhor Malfoy, posso dar uma palavrinhas com você?"

"Claro." E olhou para os amigos. "Nos encontraremos mais tarde."

"Vamos até minha sala." E deu meia-volta começando a andar sendo, prontamente, seguido por Harry.

Harry tinha uma certa noção de como era a sala de Snape. Certa vez vira Remus conversando com Snape, enquanto preparava alguma poção em sua sala. O lugar era relativamente grande, cheio de estantes com milhares de ingredientes. No centro, uma mesa com alguns papéis e frascos de vidro em cima. Havia uma porta mais ao fundo e Harry teve certeza que ela levava aos aposentos dele.

"Sente-se." Apontou para a cadeira em frente a mesa e sentou na do outro lado. "Percebi que tem me evitado. Há algo errado?"

"Evitado o senhor? Não. Por quê?"

"Não sei. Diga-me você."

"Eu não o estou evitando, Severus." Disse por fim.

"Sua sorte é mentir quase tão bem quanto Lucius." Levantou-se. "Irei acreditar. Por hora. Mas sabe que se algo estiver o incomodando, pode me dizer. Sabe que pode confiar em mim."

Harry sentiu um nó no estômago. Snape não poderia estar tentando roubar a Pedra. Ele era amigo de seus pais, de Remus e seu amigo. Ele não os trairia dessa maneira. Ainda mais se for por Voldemort.

"Eu sei, sim, Severus. Obrigado." Levantou-se indo até a porta.

"A propósito." Disse fazendo Harry virar o a cabeça em sua direção. "Seus pais e Remus andam me cobrando notícias suas. Ao que parece, você tem escrito pouco à eles."

"Estava ocupado com os exames. Se perguntem novamente, diga que peço desculpas. Contudo, tentarei mandar notícias ainda hoje. Com licença." E saiu.

Harry encontrou seus amigos no caminho em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

"Estávamos preocupados. Pensávamos que Snape poderia tentar algo contra você." Disse Rony.

"Não pode ser Snape. Eu o conheço desde que me entendo por gente."

"Do que está falando? É claro que é ele!"

"Harry, sabemos que Snape é amigo dos seus pais, mas todos os acontecimentos apontam pra ele. Mesmo que ele não trabalhe com Você-Sabe-Quem, ele deve estar interessado na Pedra." Concluiu Hermione.

Harry não respondeu.

"Façamos o seguinte." Começou Draco. "Digamos que não seja Snape. Contudo, sabemos que a Pedra está aqui e que há alguém tentando roubá-lo. De qualquer forma, temos de achar um jeito de protegê-la."

"E como faremos isso? Sem Dumbledore no castelo e ninguém acreditando em nós, não podemos fazer muita coisa." Disse Rony.

"Podemos tentar apanhar a Pedra primeiro." Disse Harry.

"Você está louco?" Perguntou Rony exasperado.

"Harry, nem sabemos o que a protege, além de Fofo. Como você supõe que conseguiremos apanhá-la?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Não sei, mas é o único jeito."

"Podemos ser pegos." Ponderou Rony.

"Podemos ser expulsos." Lembrou Hermione.

"Não importa! Eu não ficarei de braços cruzados sabendo que Voldemort está lá fora tentando conseguir a Pedra. Vocês não percebem?! Se ele conseguir, voltará ao poder! Nunca ouviram falar de como era quando ele estava por aí? Porque eu já e não foram coisas boas. Eu não me preocupo em ser pego ou perder pontos ou ser expulso! Ele matou meus pais, lembram? Ele tentou me matar!" Gritou irritado e exasperado.

Rony e Hermione não disseram mais nada.

"Estou com Harry." Disse Draco após um tempo. "Temos algo maior a nos preocupar que pontos e expulsão." E postou-se ao lado do moreno.

"Oh, droga." Disse Rony fazendo uma careta. "Se mamãe vier brigar comigo, é bom que assuma a culpa, dessa vez."

"Pode deixar." Disse Draco sorrindo de lado. "Hermione?"

"Serão mais de cem regras quebradas.." Respirou fundo. "Meus pais vão me matar."

"Estamos todos de acordo. Ótimo." Disse Harry sorrindo para seus amigos.

Depois do jantar, os quatro voltaram para suas respectivas casas. Combinaram de se encontrar no corredor próximo a porta em que Fofo estava.

No Salão Comunal, Harry e Rony ficaram jogando xadrez bruxo, enquanto Hermione lia algum livro grosso. Tentaram agir o mais naturalmente possível e esperaram até que todos tivesse subido para os dormitórios. Quando o Salão, finalmente, ficou vazio, Harry buscou a capa.

"Estão todos prontos?" Perguntou Harry voltando do dormitório.

"O que estão fazendo?'

Os três viraram em direção a voz e viram Neville em pé, bem no meio do Salão.

"Vocês não podem sair agora. Passou da hora do toque de recolher."

"Rony deixou um livro na sala do Professor Binns. Só vamos buscá-lo e voltaremos." Disse Hermione rapidamente.

"Está mentindo." Disse de cenho franzido. "Não posso deixá-los sair. Vão acabar perdendo mais pontos para nossa a Grifinória."

"Não temos tempo." Disse Harry impaciente.

"Já disse que não vou deixá-los sair." E empunhou a varinha.

"Neville, baixe essa varinha." Pediu Rony.

"Não."

"Vamos, Neville. Não queremos confusão." Tentou Hermione.

"Não."

"Por Merlin." Disse Harry aproximando-se de Neville. "Espero que não leve pro lado pessoal, mas estamos realmente com pressa." E agilmente tirou a própria varinha de dentro da capa. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

No segundo seguinte, Neville caiu duro como pedra no chão.

**Peço desculpas pela demora. O próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito, então creio que até o próximo final de semana, ele estará postado. Obrigada à todos que acompanham. Beijosmeliga ;**


	6. Primeiro i

Draco esperou que o Salão Comunal da Sonserina ficasse vazio para descer e juntar-se aos outros. Contudo, ao terminar de descer as escadas, encontrou Zanini, Parkinson, Goyle e Crabbe parados bem no meio do Salão.

"Aonde pensa que vai, Weasley?" Perguntou Zabini ameaçadoramente.

"Não é da sua conta, Zabini."

"Não, não é. Contudo, não o deixarei ir."

"Vocês não vão me deter." E sacou sua varinha.

Zabini e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Firam-se longamente por alguns segundos até que Draco voltou a guardar sua varinha. Os outros sonserinos não entenderam tal gesto e ficaram sem saber o que fazer.

"Não quero brigar." Disse Draco parecendo cansado. "Sei que sonserinos são, em geral, contra mestiços e traidores do sangue, mas achei que ser um sonserino fosse, acima de tudo, ser leal uns com os outros. Mesmo que por conveniência."

"Aonde quer chegar, Weasley?" Perguntou Parkinson.

"Que não dei motivos para que ficasse no meu pé. Vocês me atacam e eu só me defendo. Não há motivos para continuarmos com isso. É ridículo. Se querem me odiar, tudo bem, mas agora eu preciso sair. E sairei, mesmo que tenha de usar a força."

O quarteto não sabia o que dizer ou como agir, mas sabia que Draco estava certo. Sonserinos deveriam ser unidos. As outras casas sempre os viam como inimigos e se fosse para derrubá-los, eles tinham certeza que as outras três casas se uniriam.

Zabini foi o primeiro a guardar sua varinha. Seguido de Parkinson, Goyle e Crabbe.

"Muito bem, então." Disse o moreno. "Você pode ir."

Draco adiantou-se até a saída, mas parou e virou-se para encarar Zabini.

"O que vai querer em troca?" Perguntou sabendo que Zabini não faria aquilo de graça. Eram sonserinos, afinal.

Harry, Rony e Hermione andavam cobertos pela capa e atentos ao menor ruído. Haviam se esquivado de Madame Nora, que apesar de não os vir, parecia sentir a presença deles. À escada do terceiro andar, viram Pirraça.

"Quem está aí?" Perguntou, de repente, quando se aproximara. "Sei que está aí mesmo que não consiga vê-lo." Continuou apertando os olhos e olhando para todos os lados. "Eu devia chamar Filch."

Ficaram paralisados com a ameaça de Pirraça. Se Filch aparecesse, iria chamar algum professor e isso chamaria mais atenção ainda. Por baixo da capa, se entreolharam esperando surgir alguma idéia.

"Pirraça." Uma voz baixa e rouca chamou do outro lado do corredor. "O Barão Sangrento tem suas razões para andar invisível."

Pirraça quase caiu em choque. Recompôs-se e saiu planando a trinta centímetros dos degraus.

"Desculpe, Sua Sanguinidade, senhor Barão, cavalheiro." Disse untuoso. "Falha minha. Não o vi, claro que não, por estar invisível. Perdoe o velho Pirraça essa piadinha, cavalheiro."

"Tenho negócios a tratar aqui, Pirraça." Continuou a voz. "Fique longe deste lugar, esta noite."

"Vou ficar, cavalheiro." Prometeu. "Espero que seus negócios corram bem. Com licença." E partiu.

Harry saiu de baixo da capa sendo seguido por Rony e Hermione. Os três olharam pelo corredor deserto, mas não viram e nem ouviram nada. Sabia que não fora o Barão Sangrento de verdade. Então ouviram passos e se esconderam nas sombras.

"Não vamos deletá-los." Disse Zabini parando próximo aos degraus onde Pirraça flutuava antes.

"O que fazem aqui?" Perguntou Rony aproximando-se do moreno e seus companheiros.

"Fomos convidados, Weasley." Disse Parnkison sorrindo-lhe do lado.

"Draco?" Chamou Harry incerto vendo o louro junto deles.

"Eles me viram saindo. Era trazê-los ou correr o risco de sermos pegos." Explicou.

"Claro. Porque com eles, não temos esse risco." Disse Rony irônico.

"Não seja idiota, Weasley. Se dissermos algo a algum professor, também estaríamos encrencados." Retrucou Zabini.

"Já perdemos tempo o bastante. Temos que ir." Disse Harry tomando a liderança do grupo.

Algum tempo depois, estavam lá, em frente a porta que levava à Pedra. E ela estava aberta.

"O que há aí dentro?" Perguntou Parkinson.

"Um cachorro gigante de três cabeças." Disse Hermione recebendo um olhar de reprovação.

"Não estou brincando, Granger." Disse ameaçadoramente.

"Nem eu." Disse no mesmo tom.

"Não podemos entrar todos." Disse Harry olhando para todos.

"Crabbe e Goyle ficaram de guarda." Disse Zabini apontando pros dois. "Não deixem ninguém sequer se aproximar desta porta. Qualquer coisa, vocês só estavam querendo ir até a cozinha e se perderam no caminho."

Os dois acenaram com a cabeça.

"Vamos." Disse Draco sendo o primeiro a entrar.

Havia uma melodia suave no recinto. Hermione apontou para uma harpa ao lado de Fofo, que dormia. O alçapão, embaixo do enorme cachorro, estava aberto. Harry fez sinal para que entrassem logo.

"Não vou pular primeiro. Não dá pra ver nada." Disse Rony aos sussurros ao aproximar-se do alçapão.

"Deixa de ser medroso, Weasley, e pula logo." Sussurrou Parkinson.

"Então pule você, senhora Coragem."

"Falem baixo." Advertiu Harry.

Ninguém parecia disposto a pular primeiro. Até que Harry cansou de esperar pela iniciativa de alguém e resolveu, ele mesmo, pular. Contudo, ao aproximar-se do alçapão, sentiu falta de alguma coisa e olhou para os outros que estavam logo atrás.

"Não acham que está silencioso demais?" Perguntou de cenho franzido.

No mesmo instante, Draco se jogou sobre o moreno e ambos caíram pelo alçapão. Um vento frio e úmido passou por eles antes de se chocarem contra algo macio. Sentaram e apalparam e descobriram que estava sobre alguma espécie de planta.

De cima, ouviram latidos e gritos. Até que, um por um, seus amigos juntaram-se a eles.

"Quem foi o louco que colocou um cachorro daqueles dentro de uma escola?" Perguntou Parkinson irritada.

"Muito bem, o que está havendo aqui? É melhor que tenha uma boa explicação." Disse Zabini.

"Viemos buscar uma coisa." Começou Hermione. "Algo muito importante. Sabemos que alguém tentaria roubá-la e decidimos roubá-la primeiro para protegê-la."

"Ao que parece, chegamos um pouco tarde." Completou Rony.

"E que coisa é essa? Para se arriscarem tanto, deve ser muito importante mesmo."

"Não iremos dizer o que é, Parkinson." Disse Harry. "Você e Zabini não deviam ter vindo. Se vieram, foram por sua conta. Nós viemos buscar algo e só sairemos daqui quando a encontrarmos."

"Está bem, Malfoy. Só queremos ter certeza de que valerá a pena sermos mortos." Disse Zabini asperamente.

"Que sorte cairmos sobre algo tão macio." Ponderou Rony.

"Sorte!" Exclamou Hermione. "Olhem pra vocês!"

Ela se levantou de um salto e lutou para chegar à parede úmida. No momento em que chegou ao fundo, a plantar começou a se enroscar, como as gavinhas de uma trepadeira, em volta dos seus tornozelos. Quanto aos outros, já estavam com metade dos corpos enroscados.

Hermione percebeu que quanto mais eles lutavam para se livrar das raízes, mais firme e rápido ela os prendia.

"Não se mexam!" Exclamou. "Sei que planta é esta! É Visgo do Diabo!"

"E saber o nome dela ajuda em quê?" Perguntou Zabini tentando impedir que a planta chegasse ao seu pescoço.

"Visgo do Diabo... O que a Professoura Sprout disse sobre eles? Gostam da umidade e da escuridão.."

"ACENDA UM FOGO!" Gritou Draco.

"Sim!" Exclamou contente. "Mas não tem madeira."

"VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA, GRANGER!" Urrou Parkinson.

Imediatamente, Hermione tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para a planta. Murmurou algum feitiço que fez sua varinha soltar faíscas azuis. A planta, incomodada com a claridade repentina, os soltou.

"Que sorte que alguém lembra das aulas." Disse Hermione.

"E que azar por _alguém_ perder a cabeça numa crise. '_Não tem madeira'_, francamente." Reclamou Parkinson.

"Vamos continuar." Disse Harry indo por um caminho de pedra, o único que havia por ali.

Andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. O lugar era frio e havia um pouco de água pelo chão. Todos andavam em alerta e com a varinha em mãos. Harry, que seguia na frente, parou e fez um gesto para que escutassem.

Era possível ouvir um barulho de asas e um som metálico vindo de algum lugar mais adiante. Lentamente, aproximaram-se. Ao final do corredor, viram centenas de pássaros, brilhantes como jóias, que esvoaçavam e colidiam pelo aposento. Do lado oposto, havia uma enorme porta de madeira.

"Acha que nos atacarão se tentarmos passar?" Perguntou Draco.

"Só saberemos se tentarmos." Disse Harry esperando que não fossem atacados.

O moreno respirou fundo, tomando coragem e atravessou o aposento. Nada aconteceu, mas a porta estava trancada. Logo os outros se juntaram a ele.

"Tente um feitiço." Sugeriu Zabini.

Tentaram todos os que conheciam, mas nenhum abriu a porta.

"E agora?" Perguntou Rony.

"Esse pássaros não devem estar aqui por enfeite." Disse Parkinson.

"Não são pássaros!" Exclamou Draco que estava bem no meio das coisas brilhantes. "São chaves."

"Estamos procurando por uma chave antiga, bem grande e, provavelmente, de prata." Disse Hermione após examinar a fechadura.

"Há vassouras aqui." Disse Zabini apontando para três vassouras um pouco distante de onde estavam.

"Lá está a chave!" Exclamou Harry apontando para a chave que procurava. "Três de nós deverão ir apanhá-la." E olhou para o restante do grupo.

"Você é o apanhador." Disse Draco e voltou-se para os outros. "Zabini, você vem conosco. Espero que saiba voar."

"Espero o mesmo de você, Weasley." Jogou uma vassoura para ele e Harry.

"Teremos de cercá-la." Disse Harry pegando impulso e voando.

No mesmo instante que os três subiram com as vassouras, as chaves aladas começaram a atacá-los. Tiveram que colocar um braço na frente do rosto impedindo que os acertassem na face. Harry buscou a chave que procuravam e a viu voando ainda no mesmo ponto.

"Draco, vá por cima. Zabini, por baixo." Berrou Harry. "Agora!"

Draco mergulhou, Zabini disparou para o alto, a chave desviou-se dos dois e Harry partiu atrás dela. A chave correu para a parede, Harry se curvou para frente e, com uma pancada feia, prendeu-a contra a pedra com a mão.

Eles pousaram e Harry passou a chave para Hermione que a enfiou na porta e conseguiu abri-la.

A câmara segura era escura demais ao ponto que não conseguiam enxergar nada. Ao entrarem, a luz inundou o aposento revelando um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo com as peças dispostas. Do outro lado, havia outra porta.

"Teremos que jogar?" Perguntou Rony.

Hermione subiu no tabuleiro e andou até o outro lado. Quando ia passando por entre os peões, estes sacaram suas espadas impedindo seu caminho.

"Aí está sua resposta." Disse Parkinson subindo no tabuleiro sendo seguida pelos demais.

"Estão faltando algumas peças." Observou Draco.

"Eu não sei jogar isso muito bem." Disse Zabini.

Harry, Draco e Hermione viraram-se para Rony.

"Você é o melhor de nós nesse jogo." Disse Draco.

"Você irá nos guiar." Completou Hermione.

"Vocês têm certeza?"

"Absoluta." Disse Harry por fim.

"Está bem." E analisou o tabuleiro. "Hermione, você será o Cavalo. Parkinson, o Bispo." Viu-as seguir para suas respectivas casas. "Harry e Zabini, vocês serão os Peões que faltam. Draco, a Torre."

"E você?" Perguntou Draco.

"O Cavaleiro." E subiu sobre o enorme Cavalo preto. "As peças branca sempre começam primeiro. Olhem."

Do outro lado do tabuleiro, um Peão branco andou para a casa da frente.

Rony começou usando todas as peças originais do jogo. Não queria arriscar nenhum de seus amigos. Mesmo Zabini e Parkinson. Houve uma hora que teve de pedir para que Parkinson e Hermione se movessem. Felizmente, elas não foram eliminadas do jogo.

Com o tempo, peças brancas e pretas que foram eliminadas, formavam pilhas nas laterais do tabuleiro. A última jogada das peças brancas deixou Rony num conflito. Teria de usar algum de seus amigos ou a si próprio no próximo movimento.

"Rony?" Chamou Hermione.

"Deixe-me pensar." Pediu olhando para a Rainha que virou o rosto vazio em sua direção. "Parkinson." Chamou fazendo a morena fitá-lo. "Na próxima jogada, você estará livre para dar xeque-mate no Rei."

"Você não pode fazer isso, Ronald!" Rosnou Draco percebendo o que o irmão iria fazer. "Não pode se sacrificar assim!"

"O que ele vai fazer?" Perguntou Harry.

"Ele vai deixar a Rainha eliminá-lo!"

"O quê?!" Exclamaram Harry e Hermione juntos.

"É o único jeito. Vocês querem pegar a Pedra ou não? Só assim poderemos ganhar o jogo. E se não for eu, terá de ser um de vocês!"

Ninguém mais falou. Rony voltou seu olhar para a Rainha e, respirando fundo, deu seu comando. Lentamente, aproximou-se da Rainha ficando frente a frente com ela. Ao vê-la sacar a espada, fechou os olhos.

"Rony!" Gritaram Harry, Draco e Hermione ao verem o ruivo cair no chão após ter seu Cavalo despedaçado.

"Não se movam." Disse Zabini em voz alta. "Pansy."

A morena acenou e andou até o Rei.

"Xeque-mate."

O Rei branco jogou sua coroa aos pés de Parkinson. As peças brancas que sobraram, se afastaram e se curvaram, deixando o caminho livre. Haviam, enfim, ganhado o jogo.

"Ele está bem?" Perguntou Parkinson aproximando do ruivo.

"Sim. Só está desacordado." Disse Draco.

"Temos de continuar." Lembrou Harry.

"Vão vocês. Pansy e eu podemos voltar e levá-lo até a enfermaria." Disse Zabini.

"Passamos pelo Visgo do Diabo, feitiço da Professora Sprout. Creio que o Professor Flitwick tenha enfeitiçado as chaves e.. A Professora McGonagall deve ter transfigurado o tabuleiro e as peças." Disse Hermione. "Faltam os feitiços de proteção do Professor Quirrell e do Professor Snape."

Draco olhou apreensivo para o irmão, mas, por fim, levantou-se e juntou-se a Harry e Hermione.

"Cuidem direito dele." Sibilou.

"Tem nossa palavra, Weasley." Disse Parkinson. "Agora vão."

Os três atravessaram o tabuleiro e passaram pela porta. Assim que entraram, um fedor horrível entrou por suas narinas, fazendo-os puxarem as vestes e taparem o nariz. Com os olhos lacrimejando, eles viram, deitado no chão diante deles, um trasgo maior do que o que tinham enfrentado, desacordado e com um calombo ensangüentado na cabeça. Atrás dele, havia uma outra porta. Sem hesitarem, abriram-na e entraram.

Dentro havia uma mesa com sete garrafas de formatos diferentes sobre ela.

"Deve ser o feitiço do Professor Snape." Disse Draco aproximando-se da mesa e sendo seguido dos outros dois.

Logo que os três passaram da soleira da porta, chamas de cor roxa irromperam atrás deles. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiram chamas prestas na porta adiante.

"Estamos presos." Disse Harry.

"Olhem." Disse Hermione pegando um rolo de pergaminho próximo as garrafas.

_O perigo aguarda à frente, a segurança fico atrás,_

_Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,_

_Uma dos sete o deixará prosseguir, _

_A outra levará de volta quem a beber, _

_Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas, _

_Três de nós aguardam em fria para o matar,_

_Escolha, ou ficará aqui para sempre,_

_E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pista:_

_Primeira: por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_

_Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas._

_Segunda: são diferentes a garrafa de cada lado, _

_Aliás, se você quiser avançar, nenhuma é sua amiga._

_Terceira: é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_

_Nem a anã e nem a gigante levam a morte no bojo._

_Quarta: a segunda à esquerda e a segunda à direita, _

_São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista._

"Genial!" Exclamou Hermione parecendo contente. O que atraiu olhares confusos. "Isso não é mágica, é lógica. A maioria dos bruxos não a tem e ficariam aqui para sempre. Ou morreriam tentando."

"E quais as nossas chances?" Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Temos as pistas e sabemos usar a lógica. Temos boas chances de conseguir."

"Odeio charadas." Murmurou Harry relendo o papel.

Os três passaram um bom tempo lendo e discutindo entre si qual garrafa era qual. Alguns minutos depois, Hermione exclama satisfeita.

"A garrafa menor nos fará atravessa as chamas negras, em direção à Pedra. E a maior, nos fará atravessar as chamas roxas e voltar." Explicou.

"A garrafa menor mal dá um gole." Observou Draco.

"Vocês vão beber a maior." Disse Harry encarando-os. "Quero que vão até o Corujal e mandem um bilhete à Dumbledore. Posso me virar sozinho daqui pra frente."

"E se você se encontrar com Snape?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Sei lidar com ele."

"E se você encontrar Voldemort?"

"Vamos torcer para que o que eu tenha feito anos atrás que o impediu de me matar, eu possa fazer de novo."

"Oh, Harry." Disse Hermione com voz chorosa o abraçando. "Você é um grande bruxo."

"Você e Draco também são. Assim como Rony." Disse um pouco desconfortável com o abraço.

Hermione afastou-se enxugando algumas lágrimas.

"Tenha cuidado." Disse Draco.

"Vocês também."

Hermione e Draco beberam da garrafa maior e passaram pelas chamas roxas. Harry esperou os amigos se afastarem, então tomou a garrafa menor por entre as mãos e a bebeu. Sentiu como se gelo atravessasse seu corpo e, sem mais delongas, atravessou as chamas negras.

Não viu Snape ou Voldemort, mas havia, de fato, uma figura ali.

Professor Quirrell.

"Olá, Potter." Disse ele calmamente.

Harry teve ganas de corrigi-lo, mas achou melhor não.

"Estive me perguntando se o encontraria aqui."

"Mas Severus.." Começou incerto.

"Ele faz o tipo, não é? Quem desconfiaria do p-p-pobre professor g-gago."

"Hermione disse que Severus tentou me matar."

"Não, Potter. Eu tentei. Sua amiga, Hermione Granger, por acaso, me empurrou e interrompeu meu contato visual com você. Mais uns segundos e eu o teria derrubado. Teria conseguido antes, se Severus não ficasse murmurando um antifeitiço."

"Severus tentou me salvar?"

"É claro. Por que acha que ele quis apitar o jogo seguinte? Ele não queria que eu tentasse algo novamente. Claro que eu não tentaria. Dumbledore estaria assistindo ao jogo. Os outros professores acharam que ele estava tentando impedir a Grifinória de ganhar."

Harry sentiu um misto de alívio e culpa diante de tais informações. Severus o estava protegendo esse tempo todo e como agradecimento, deixou-se levar pelas desconfianças dos outros e passou a desconfiar daquele que o tem quase como um filho.

"O senhor deixou o trasgo entrar?"

"Claro que sim. Tenho um talento especial para lidar com eles. Você pôde comprovar com o trasgo mais atrás. Infelizmente, enquanto o resto do pessoal procurava pelo trasgo, Severus veio direto ao terceiro andar. Ele já desconfiava de mim. E aquele cachorro inútil nem para mordê-lo direito." Disse parecendo irritado. "Agora espere aí quietinho." E estalou os dedos fazendo cordas surgirem no ar e amarrarem Harry bem apertado. "Preciso examinar este espelho curioso."

Foi então que o moreno percebeu o que estava atrás de Quirrell. O Espelho de Ojesed. De repente, lhe ocorreu se mantivesse o Professor falando, iria impedi-lo de se concentrar no espelho.

"Vi o senhor na floresta com Severus."

"Sei." Disse indiferente. "Naquela altura ele já percebera minhas intenções, e tentava descobrir até onde eu tinha ido. Suspeitou de mim o tempo todo. Tentou me assustar, como se fosse possível. Tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado."

Harry forçou as cordas que o prendiam, mas estas não cederam.

"Ouvi o senhor soluçando há uns dias. Achei que Severus o estava ameaçando."

"Às vezes," E pela primeira vez, Harry viu espasmos de medo passarem pelo rosto de Quirrell. "eu tenho dificuldades em atender as ordens do meu mestre."

"O senhor está dizendo que Voldermot estava naquela sala com o senhor?" Perguntou confuso.

"Está comigo aonde quer que eu vá." Disse em voz baixa. "O conheci numa de minhas viagens pelo mundo. Eu era somente um jovem tolo, cheio de idéias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou o quanto eu estava errado. Não há bem ou mal. Somente o poder e aqueles que são demasiados fracos para o desejarem. Desde então, o tenho servido fielmente." E sua voz foi morrendo.

Harry pensava em alguma maneira de se livrar das cordas. Então lembro que o espelho mostrava seu desejo mais profundo. Seu maior desejo naquele momento era pegar a Pedra e sair dali o mais breve possível.

Enquanto Quirrell analisava o espelho, de repente, uma voz fez-se presente. Uma voz, que Harry constatou, que parecia vir do próprio Professor.

"Use o menino."

"É.. Potter, venha cá." E com um novo estalar, as cordas o desamarraram.

Harry aproximou-se do espelho e sentiu Quirrell logo atrás de si. Engoliu em seco e olhou para o espelho.

A princípio, viu a si próprio no espelho, mas então seu reflexo sorriu e levou uma mão ao bolso. De lá, tirou uma pedra de cor sangue. Aí piscou e devolveu a pedra de volta ao bolso. Nesse momento, sentiu uma coisa pesada cair em seu bolso de verdade.

"E então?" Perguntou Quirrell impaciente. "O que você está vendo?"

"Estou apertando a mão do Professor Dumbledore." Disse depressa. "Ganhei o campeonato das casas para a Grifinória."

Quirrel xingou baixo e o empurrou para o lado.

Harry sentia a Pedra em seu bolso e olhou para os lados. Tinha de sair dali.

"Ele está mentindo." Ouviu a voz novamente e Quirrell virou-se para olhá-lo.

"Diga a verdade, Potter. O que você viu?"

"Deixe-me falar com ele.. Cara a cara." Ordenou a voz.

"Mas mestre.. O senhor ainda não está forte o bastante.."

"Agora!" Exclamou a voz irritada.

Quirrell virou de costas e começou a desenrolar o turbante que levava na cabeça. A medida que o tecido era tirado de sua cabeça, Harry sentiu sua cicatriz latejar. Até que o tecido estava completamente no chão e a visão que Harry teve, quase o fez gritar de susto.

"Harry Potter." Disse a voz dona de um rosto disforme na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell. "Está vendo no que me transformei? Resto da pessoa grandiosa que fui um dia. Agora, dê-me a pedra."

"Não." Disse determinado.

"Menino tolo." Sibilou. "É melhor salvar sua vida e se unir a mim. Ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais.. Eles morreram suplicando piedade."

"MENTIRA!" Gritou fazendo o rosto sorrir zombeteiro.

"Sempre dei valor à coragem. Seus pais eram corajosos. Enfrentei seu pai primeiro. Sua mãe não precisava morrer, mas assim preferiu. Morreu o protegendo. Agora, me dê a Pedra. A não ser que queira que a morte dela tenha sido em vão."

"Não." E deu um passo para trás.

"AGARRE-O!" Ordenou.

Nos instante seguinte, Quirrel puxa o garoto pelo pulso. Harry sente sua cicatriz doer mais ainda e berrou de dor. Para sua surpresa, o Professor o largou e, contorcendo-se de dor, examinou a mão. Estava cheia de bolhas.

"Pegue-o!" Exclamou Voldemort novamente.

Quirrell, lançou-se sobre ele, mas Harry, por instinto, esticou as mãos e o agarrou na cara. Viu o Professor afastar-se e sua cara começar a encher-se de bolhas. Sem hesitar, levantou de um salto e pulou sobre Quirrell, o tocando no rosto.

Gritos de dor ecoavam pelo recinto. De repente, Quirrell conseguiu derrubar o garoto de cima de si. Harry bateu a cabeça e fechou os olhos de dor. Tanto pela pancada como pela dor da cicatriz. Ainda ouvia os gritos do Professor e de Voldemort, mas, sem mais forças, desmaiou.

Alguma coisa estava brilhando logo acima dele. Parecia um Pomo. Tentou levantar o braço e agarrá-lo, mas sentia-se muito cansado. Foi então que percebeu não se tratar de um pomo, mas de um óculos.

Dumbledore estava sentado à sua frente.

"Professor!" Exclamou sentando na cama bruscamente. "A Pedra! Quirrell!"

"Acalme-se, rapaz." Pediu Dumbledore calmamente. "O Professor Quirrel não conseguiu pegar a pedra."

Harry engoliu em seco. Olhou em volta e só então percebeu que estava na enfermaria. Ao seu lado, havia uma mesa repleta de doces.

"Presente de amigos e admiradores." Explicou Dumbledore. "Seu incidente com o Professor Quirrell é segredo absoluto, por isso, claro, todos já sabem."

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui?"

"Três dias. Seus amigos ficarão aliviados ao saber que acordou. Estavam muito preocupados." Franziu o cenho como se tentasse lembrar de algo. "Ah, sim. Seus pais, Remus e o Professor Snape também estavam muito preocupados. Tive de pedir que o Professor Snape administrasse um poção calmante ao senhor Malfoy."

Harry sorriu imaginando Lucius tentando invadir a enfermaria com ameaças. Seu pai é um homem muito controlado, mas algo dentro dele parecia explodir quando se tratava da família.

"Mas, professor, a Pedra.."

"Você não se deixa distrair." Disse divertido. "A Pedra foi destruída."

"Quer dizer que Nicolau Flamel irá morrer?"

"Ah, você já ouviu falar nele.Há elixir o suficiente para que organize seus negócios, mas sim, ele irá morrer." E sorriu com a expressão de surpresa no rosto do moreno. "Para alguém jovem como você, tenho certeza que isso parece algo incrível. Para Nicolau, no entanto, será como deitar para dormir após um longo dia de trabalho. Afinal, **para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas uma grande aventura seguinte**."

"E quanto a Vol.. Você-Sabe-Quem?"

"Chame-o de Voldemort. Sempre chame as coisas pelo nome que têm. **O medo de um nome aumenta o medo da coisa em si**."

"Sim, senhor. Então, quanto a Voldemort? Ele tentará outras maneiras de voltar, não é? Ele não se foi de vez, foi?"

"Não. Infelizmente, não. Ele continua por aí. Sem estar propriamente vivo, ele não pode ser morto. Abandonou o Professor Quirrel à morte, demonstrando a mesma falta de piedade tanto com amigos quanto com inimigos."

"Por que ele quer me matar?"

"Sinto não poder responder isso agora, Harry."

E Harry souber que não adiantaria insistir.

"E por que o Professor Quirrell não podia me tocar?"

"Sua mãe, Lílian, morreu para salvá-lo. Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor. Ele não entende que um amor forte como o de sua mãe, por você, deixa uma marca própria. E alguém cheio de ambição, avareza e ódio, compartindo a alma com Voldemort, não consegue tocá-lo. É agoniante tocar em uma pessoa marcada por algo tão bom."

"Mais uma coisa.. O senhor sabe quem me deu a capa da invisibilidade?"

"Ah, por acaso seu pai, James, deixou-a comigo e eu achei que talvez você gostasse." Sorriu-lhe. "Seu pai usava-a muito para ir até a cozinha roubar comida escondido."

"Só mais uma coisa.. Como tirei a Pedra do Espelho?"

"Sabe, só uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a Pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la."

"Com licença." Pediu Madame Pomfrey. "Professor, o senhor e a senhora Malfoy estão querendo entrar."

"Deixe-os." Disse Dumbledore levantando-se. "Preciso ir agora. Melhoras, Harry."

"Obrigado, senhor."

Lucius e Narcisa ficaram algumas horas junto do filho. Harry lhe contou o que aconteceu realmente. Eles ficaram orgulhosos, mas também temerosos. Voldemort havia voltado e estava querendo retornar ao poder. Além de querer matar Harry.

Logo depois, recebeu a visita de Hagrid. O meio-gigante chorou rios de lágrimas e pediu perdão várias vezes por ter dito como se passava por Fofo. Não só para Harry e seus amigos, mas também para um completo estranho.

Logo que Hagrid fora embora, Rony, Draco e Hermione foram visitá-lo. Rony tinha apenas quebrado o braço e estava com alguns cortes.

"Estão todos comentando sobre isso." Disse Rony. "Mas, exatamente, o que aconteceu?"

E, mais uma vez, Harry contou toda a história.

"Então Voldemort está de volta." Disse Draco parecendo refletir.

"Parem de dizer esse nome." Pediu Rony pela enésima vez.

"Que pena que Flamel irá morrer." Disse Hermione tristemente.

"O Professor Dumbledore disse que para Flamel está tudo bem."

"E quanto a capa?" Perguntou Rony. "Professor Dumbledore a entregou para que.. Você acha que ele a entregou para que você fizesse tudo isso?"

"Logo que Hermione e eu chegamos ao saguão de entrada, o encontramos lá. Ele disse _'Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?' _e saiu quase correndo até onde você estava." Disse Draco.

"Ele não seria capaz.. Harry poderia ter sido morto." Argumento Hermione.

"Não sei." Ponderou Harry. "Professor Dumbledore é alguém misterioso. Acredito que ele quis me dar uma chance. Acho que ele sabe de tudo que acontece por aqui. Não é por acaso que me deixou saber como o Espelho funcionava. Talvez ele achasse que eu tivesse direito de enfrentar Voldemort."

"Não diga esse nome!" Pediu Rony novamente fazendo todos rirem.

Alguns dias depois, Harry pôde sair da enfermaria e desceu, acompanhado de Rony, Hermione e Draco até o Salão Principal. O louro seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina. Sentou junto de Zabini e Parkinson. Ao que parecia, os dois haviam parado de vez de implicar com ele. Assim como todos os outros sonserinos. Não se tratavam como grandes amigos, mas já tinham conversas civilizadas, o que era um grande progresso.

"Mais um ano que passou." Começou Dumbledore fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio. "E que ano intenso! Espero que suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas que antes. Você têm o ano inteiro para esvaziá-las para o próximo ano. Agora, pelo o que entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue. E a contagem dos pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar, Grifinória, com trezentos e doze pontos. Em terceiro lugar, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinqüenta e dois. Em segundo lugar, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis pontos, Corvinal." Uma tempestade de palmas irrompeu da mesa sonserina. "Com quinhetos e doze pontos, Sonserina, em primeiro lugar."

Dumbledore fez um gesto pedindo que todos fizessem silêncio.

"Sonserina, parabéns. No entanto, devemos levar em consideração os recentes acontecimentos. Tenho alguns pontos de última hora. Primeiro: ao senhor Ronald Weasley" Nesse momento, todos voltaram seus olharem para Rony, cujo rosto assemelhava-se a um rabanete. "pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado em Hogwarts em muitos anos, confiro cinqüenta pontos."

Palmas da Grifinória irromperam o Salão.

"Segundo: à senhorita Hermione Granger e aos senhores Draco Weasley e Harry Malfoy, por utilizarem da lógica, concedo cinqüenta pontos a cada um."

Hermione escondeu o rosto nos braços. Harry e Draco trocaram olhares e sorrisos.

"Terceiro: ao senhor Blaise Zabini e à senhorita Pansy Parkinson, por sua persuasão e ajuda, concedo cinqüenta pontos a cada um."

Desta vez, as palmas vieram da mesa sonserina.

"Quarto: ao senhor Harry Malfoy, pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo cem ponto à Grifinória."

"Estamos empatados com a Sonserina." Murmurou Seamus da mesa grifinória.

"Quinto e último:" Continuou Dumbledore. "existe todo o tipo de coragem. É preciso muita audácia para enfrentar nossos inimigos, mas mais ainda para enfrentarmos nossos amigos. Concedo setenta pontos ao senhor Neville Longbottom."

Todos da mesa da Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal levantaram para dar vivas.

"O que significa que precisamos fazer uma pequena mudança de decoração." Terminou Dumbledore batendo palmas e fazendo com que os panos verde e preta com o símbolo da Sonserina, pendurados no teto, fossem substituídos por panos vermelho e amarelo, com o símbolo da Grifinória.

Harry não lembrava de ter ficado tão alegre quanto naquele dia. Contudo, ainda tinha algo a resolver.

As comemorações estenderam-se na Torre da Grifinória, mas Harry conseguiu desviar a atenção de si e saiu de lá. Com a capa da invisibilidade, andou até o andar da sala de Snape. Parou em frente a porta, como que tomando coragem, e guardou a capa. Então deu algumas batidas na porta. Logo passos cortaram a sala e a porta foi aberta.

"Senhor Malfoy." Cumprimentou Snape.

"Posso falar com o senhor, professor?"

"Claro." E abriu passagem para que o garoto passasse. "Sente-se." Apontou para a cadeira mais a frente e fechou a porta. Virou-se para o garoto e o viu ainda em pé. "Aconteceu algo, Harry?" Perguntou percebendo o nervosismo do moreno.

"Vim me desculpar com você, Severus." Disse encarando-o.

"Não estou entendendo."

"Nós achávamos.. Eu achei que era você quem estava querendo roubar a Pedra."

Por alguns segundos, Severus não disse nada. E nem pareceu surpreso diante da revelação de Harry.

"Posso perguntar o por quê?"

"Quando o trasgo invadiu a escola, Rony, Draco e eu vimos você dirigindo-se ao terceiro andar. Depois houve o incidente no Quadribol. Então, descobrimos que você havia tentado passar pelo Fofo.. Todas as provas levavam à você."

"E o fato de eu já ter servido Voldemort também pesou em seu julgamento, suponho."

"Me desculpe." E baixou o olhar.

"Olhe para mim, Harry." Pediu firme. "Lucius o ensinou a olhar nos olhos de seu interlocutor."

O moreno logo levantou a vista.

"Eu imaginava que desconfiava de mim. Você passou a me evitar." Pausou vendo a reação do garoto. "Mas não estou irritado. Confesso que um pouco magoado, mas eu em seu lugar, também teria desconfiado."

"Eu não devia!Você é como um pai pra mim. Me ensina várias coisas e me protege!"

"Harry, você ainda ouvirá e, talvez, verá muitas coisas que o façam desconfiar de mim novamente. Só quero que saiba uma coisa." E aproximou-se dele. "estarei sempre ao seu lado."

"Obrigado, Severus." Agradeceu sorrindo-lhe.

"Sei que está havendo uma comemoração na Grifinória. Volte para lá e comemore também."

"Certo." E dirigiu-se até a porta, mas parou antes de abri-la. "Irá almoçar conosco amanhã, certo?"

"Sim." E fungou. "Mesmo se eu não quisesse, tenho certeza que Remus e seu pai me forçariam a comparecer."

Harry voltou à Grifinória com um sorriso nos lábios. Seu ano escolar foi intenso e quase mortal, mas havia sido o melhor ano de sua vida. Contudo, mal podia esperar pelas férias.

**Caindo de sono, mas com a vontade de terminar de escrever e postar maior. Dois capítulos num quase mesmo dia. Então não sei quando postarei o próximo. Aceito pressões :) Espero que gostem e até o próximo capítulo. E, sim, começarei o segundo livro. **


	7. Antes do seis

Harry acordara um pouco mais tarde aquele dia. Era seu décimo segundo aniversário e dera-se o privilégio de levantar a hora que bem quisesse - não que fosse obrigado a despertar ao raiar do sol, mas um Malfoy costuma levantar cedo -. Espreguiçara-se como um gato e rumou em direção ao banheiro que tendia para a cor roxo escuro. Resolveu usar o chuveiro, apesar da banheira que caberia quatro adultos folgadamente. De volta ao quarto, abriu o closet e escolheu vestes escuras e blusa de mangas e colarinho compridos. Era verão, mas a Mansão era sempre fria.

A Mansão estava silenciosa, exceto pelo barulho do vento. Enquanto andava, podia ouvir alguns murmúrios dos quadros da casa – a maioria provinha dos parentes já falecidos e que não aceitaram muito bem a idéia de terem um Potter na família -, alguns o cumprimentavam e outros simplesmente o ignoravam. Passou em frente a biblioteca e decidiu entrar, talvez Lucius estivesse lá dentro.

"Pai?" Chamou abrindo e afastando a enorme porta pesada. "Pai?" Tentou novamente, mas só ouviu o próprio eco e nenhuma resposta.

Olhou em volta e, além dos milhares de livros, claro, bateu os olhos na mesa onde Lucius costuma ficar. A cadeira estava afastada, havia alguns papéis espalhados, uma pena e um tinteiro. Contudo, também havia um livro pequeno, de capa dura e preta. Harry o pegou e o folheou, mas não havia nada escrito. Olhou novamente para a capa quando sentiu um formigamento em sua cicatriz.

"Harry." Chamou a voz assustando-o e o fazendo largar o livro no chão. "Desculpe. Não queria assustá-lo."

O moreno pegou o livro e o colocou sobre a mesa, então virou-se e viu Remus alguns passos atrás de si sorrindo gentilmente. Não pôde evitar de sorrir também. O lobisomem tinha algo que acalmava e alegrava à todos a sua volta.

"Olá, Remus."

"Olá." E estendeu-lhe um embrulho vermelho com dourado. "Feliz aniversário."

"Obrigado." Pegou o embrulho e o abriu. Era um livro de um conto clássico trouxa e um cd trouxa. "Wow. Obrigado mesmo, Remus."

"Alguém tem que lhe ensinar sobre os trouxas, certo?" Deu de ombros. "Só não mostre o cd ao seu pai. Escute-o no cd player que lhe dei no natal passado." E piscou-lhe.

"Pode deixar." Disse sorrindo marotamente enquanto voltava a embrulhar o cd e o livro. Remus os diminuiu com um feitiço simples para que o moreno pudesse guarda-los no bolso da calça.

"Harry. Remus."

"Olá, Lucius." Cumprimentou Remus num acenar de cabeça.

"Pai." Cumprimentou Harry.

"Narcisa e Severus nos esperam para o café."

Remus acenou mais uma vez indo na frente. Lucius voltou o olhar para Harry que retribuiu sem desviar.

"Venha." Chamou-o indo em direção ao interior da biblioteca.

Harry ficou confuso, mas sem dizer uma palavra o seguiu. Foi somente naquele momento, enquanto tentava acompanhar Lucius, que percebeu o quanto ele andava ligeiro. O moreno tinha que praticamente correr para acompanha-lo. Não somente isso, Lucius nunca olhava para trás para certificar-se de estar sendo seguido ou não. Parou de pensar no andar do pai e se focar no caminho que faziam.

Passavam por entre as inúmeras prateleiras e Harry pensava se Lucius iria lhe mostrar algum livro. Talvez um bem grosso e antigo contendo feitiços esquecidos e lhe pedisse para memoriza-los. Só após chegarem no final e Lucius murmurar um feitiço numa língua estranha fazendo a gárgula sobre a coluna abrir passagem, que Harry percebeu não se tratar de livro algum. Lucius iria mostrar o subsolo da Mansão, a parte escondida. Harry sabia que existia aquela parte, conhecia algumas das passagens que levava até lá e já fora lá uma vez quando tinha cinco anos.

Andaram mais um pouco. O corredor era estreito, escuro, frio e úmido. Somente o barulho dos passos deles era possível de serem ouvidos. Andaram pela o que pareceram horas e após virarem num corredor, o lugar ganhou alguma luminosidade por causa de alguns archotes nas paredes. No final desse novo corredor, era possível ver uma porta simples de madeira. Não possuía maçaneta.

"Escute, Harry." Começou Lucius virando-se para encara-lo nos olhos. "Com o que aconteceu ano passado, fiquei pensando sobre o que pode ocorrer daqui pra frente."

"Como assim?" Franziu o cenho.

"Não é nenhum segredo que fui um Comensal no passado."

"O senhor não é mais."

"Não, mas ainda há aqueles que acreditam que eu seja. Que eu possa estar somente esperando o melhor momento para voltar à atividade. Posso ter adotado você para tentar transforma-lo num Comensal ou coisa pior. As pessoas têm uma imaginação fértil e gostam de comentar."

"Não acredito nelas."

"Sei que não e isso é bom."

"Então qual o problema?"

"Não é exatamente um problema, Harry." Pausou pensando na melhor maneira de falar. "Severus me disse que havia suspeitado dele. Não somente por tudo parecer apontar contra ele, mas ele ter servido Voldemort pesou bastante no seu julgamento."

"Eu sinto muito." Murmurou sentido-se corar de vergonha.

"Tudo bem. Ele já o desculpou. Além disso, entendemos. Severus realmente seria um ótimo vilão."

"Eu nunca duvidaria do senhor."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que tenho! O senhor cuida de mim, me protege, me ensina.. É um ótimo pai!"

"É ótimo ouvir isso, Harry, mas não se esqueça do que eu lhe disse. Há quem ache que ainda sirvo Voldemort e que só espero o melhor momento para.. demonstrar de uma maneira mais explícita minha lealdade à ele. E se essas pessoas estiverem certas?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Posso apenas estar encenando, Harry." Sibilou andando lentamente, o acuando na parede. "De repente, cuidar de você é minha prioridade, mas só até meu lorde retornar. Do que o serviria você morto? Há planos maiores para você, Harry." Então parou e retornou ao centro do corredor. "Além disso, seria muito óbvio se eu o adotasse e por acaso algum acidente infeliz acontecesse a você. Não somente o Ministério, mas quase toda a Inglaterra mais Dumbledore viriam atrás de mim. Sem contar no seu pseudo-padrinho, é claro."

Harry o olhava parecendo confuso.

"Vê, Harry? Já começa a duvidar, não é?"

"Não." Murmurou.

"Qual pai ensinaria Magia Negra ao próprio filho que mal sabe andar e falar? Ou o acertaria com as mesmas? Ou o faria se esforçar além do próprio limite? Admita, Harry: você é um leão num ninho de cobras."

"EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!" Gritou surpreendendo Lucius. "Ninguém finge tão bem, Lucius. Nem mesmo você." Disse entre dentes. "Malfoy's ensinam uns aos outros a serem fortes e resistentes. Se eu não aprendesse a ser assim, então eu não merecia ser um. Foi assim que me ensinou." Falou a última frase suavizando a expressão. "Você e Narcisa cuidam de mim como um filho verdadeiro que eu nem lembro que sou adotado. Vocês me deram a segunda chance de ter uma família. Só posso agradecer por isso... _pai_." E sorriu-lhe.

Lucius, de cabeça erguida, sorriu discretamente.

"Saiba que ficará uma semana sem sobremesa por ter gritado comido." Disse friamente.

"Sim, senhor."

"Vá até aquela porta e abra-a."

Harry olhou para o fim do corredor onde estava a porta. Suspirou e começou a andar em direção a porta. Imaginava o que teria do outro lado. Talvez um cachorro gigante de três cabeças, como Fofo.

Parou de frente a porta e só então lembrou de um detalhe: ela não ter maçaneta. Voltou o olhar à Lucius que o encarava do outro lado. Ele certamente sabia disso e esperava que isso não o impedisse em nada. Por não ter trazido varinha, tentaria o modo convencional: empurraria a porta e torceria que ela abrisse.

Encostou a mão na madeira e empurrou. Sentiu a mão aquecer e algo vibrar.

Então a porta abriu.

A sala, do outro lado, estava vazia.

"Mas o qu-"

"Estou lhe dando essa sala, Harry. Ela é a prova de que você é um verdadeiro Malfoy." Disse Lucius logo atrás de si com uma mão sobre seu ombro. "A porta só pode ser aberta por um. A Mansão foi enfeitiçada para nós reconhecer magicamente."

"E caso ela não me aceitasse como um?"

"Estaria morto, agora."

Harry o encarou bobamente.

"Feliz aniversário, filho."

Após o café com seus pais, Severus e Remus, Harry voltou para o quarto e deparou-se com o mesmo cheio de presentes. A maioria era de parentes que moravam longe, amigos da família e alguns que nem sabia quem era. Presentes caros e embrulhados em papéis chamativos, dos quais iriam para o lixo e o conteúdo, estes, Harry não ligava. De que lhe adiantava ganhar algo de cristal ou um livro sobre magias antigas? Já os possuía, de qualquer forma.

O que lhe interessava, estava sobre sua cama. As cartas de seus amigos de Hogwarts. Contudo, qual sua surpresa ao vê-las junto de embrulhos. Não esperava ganhar presentes deles também. Na verdade, não lembrava de ter dito a eles o dia de seu aniversário, apesar de saber as deles.

De Hagrid, ganhara um livro sobre criaturas mágicas. Hermione lhe deu um livro sobre feitiços úteis e práticos como de limpeza, arrumar a cama, lavar a louça e outros, além de algumas barras de chocolates trouxa. Os Weasley lhe mandaram um outro casaco, dessa vez um da cor verde escuro, junto de sapos de chocolates e outros doces. Juntou os presentes de Remus e de Severus, que foi um livro sobre poções avançadas, e os encarou. Percebeu que, pela primeira vez, sentiu que poderia até não ter uma festa ou mesmo não ganhar presentes. Tinha amigos que lhe escreviam, padrinhos que lhe cuidavam e ótimos pais. Não importava se era Potter ou Malfoy. Estava orgulhoso de ser Harry. Só Harry.

"FRED E GEORGE, DESÇAM IMEDIATAMENTE!" Gritou a senhora Weasley.

Passos apressados foram ouvidos e logo os gêmeos apareceram na sala onde uma Molly furiosa estava em pé com as mãos na cintura e um Draco emburrado estava sentado numa poltrona com algo piscando em diversas cores entre os fios prateados.

"POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊS GRUDARAM ISSO NO CABELO DO SEU IRMÃO?!"

"Dedo-duro." Disseram juntos olhando para Draco que os olhou friamente.

"ELE NÃO ME DISSE QUEM FOI, MAS É ÓBVIO QUE FORAM VOCÊS! AGORA QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE DIZEREM O MOTIVO?"

"Olhe pro tamanho do cabelo dele." Disse Fred.

"Ele já tem o rosto de menina.." Continuou George.

".. com o cabelo longo então.."

".. se ele rebolar um pouco, ninguém nota a diferença." Terminou tendo de desviar de um travesseiro que por pouco o atinge.

"Por Merlin, deixem o garoto ter o cabelo que ele quiser." Rebateu Molly. "Agora terei de corta-lo."

"O QUÊ?!" Disse Draco pulando da poltrona. "Não tem como tirar com magia?"

"Desculpe, querido, mas não. Terei que cortar, mas não se preocupe, não ficará tão diferente do ano passado. Só um pouco menor."

"Droga." Murmurou. "Vai ter volta." Disse cerrando os olhos em direção aos gêmeos.

Fred e George apenas sorriram dando de ombros. Contudo, internamente eles sabiam que tinham de se preocupar. Draco era um ótimo calculista e tão bom em quebrar feitiços de vigilância quanto os gêmeos ou os Weasley mais velhos.

"Já chega. Draco, querido, venha." Disse Molly o fazendo levantar-se e seguí-la até a cozinha. "Fred e George, estão de castigo. Já pro quarto e só saiam de lá pro banheiro ou em caso de extrema urgência."

"Mas mãe.." Começaram em uníssono.

"Quarto." Repetiu apontando em direção a escada. "Sente-se aqui." Puxou uma cadeira de frente a ela.

"Mãe?"

"Sim, querido?"

"Pareço mesmo com uma menina?"

"Claro que não, Draco. Não ligue para o que seus irmãos falam. Sabe que eles só gostam de provocar." Disse enquanto separava os fios em mechas.

"É só que as vezes eu gostaria de ser mais parecido com vocês. Quero dizer.. Logo que olham pra nós é fácil perceber que sou adotado. Sou branco demais.. até meu cabelo tem uma cor diferente. Ele é prata!"

Molly ficou de frente para Draco e o encarou.

"Sei que ás vezes é difícil, querido. Sei que se sente deslocado, mas saiba que o importante não é como é por fora, mas sim por dentro. Quando seu pai e eu o adotamos, nos comprometemos em amá-lo acima de tudo. Não importando se era albino e tendo um lindo cabelo prateado. Você é lindo do jeito que é, Draco e o amamos assim. O amaremos seja como for. Assim como seus irmãos. Eles podem chateá-lo com isso, mas sabe que só estão brincando. Eles o amam."

"É, Dracalbino. Nós não nos importamos com seu cabelo prateado." Ouviram a voz de Fred vindo de algum lugar.

"Ou se você parece com uma menina." Ouviram a voz de George.

"Eu já não os mandei irem pro quarto?" Reclamou Molly.

"Estamos no quarto." Disseram juntos.

"Oh, céus." Murmurou Molly indo em direção a escada.

"Antes que mamãe chegue..."

"... saiba que você é um ótimo irmão, Draco."

"É mais esperto que Rony, ao menos."

"E não é tão mandão quanto Ginny."

"Ou babaca como Percy."

"Obrigado. Vocês também são ótimos irmãos." Disse sorrindo levemente.

Os convidados começavam a chegar. Harry, junto de seus pais, os recebia no salão principal. Não era a melhor parte da festa, mas gostava de ver os colegas estúpidos de Lucius que achavam terem o mínimo de intimidade. Ao menos só tinha de ficar lá a primeira hora. Depois estava livre para andar por entre os salões até a hora em que o jantar seria servido.

Havia outras crianças de sua idade, claro. Algumas ele lembrava ter visto em Hogwarts, mas a maioria estudava em outras escolas mágicas. Contudo, foi com grande surpresa que viu Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e alguns outros pais de sonserinos chegarem. Sabia que Lucius os conhecia, trabalharam ou trabalhavam juntos, mas desde sua 'aposentadoria' como Comensal, eles não se falavam com regularidade.

Olhou para Lucius que também parecia surpreso, mas que logo tratou de disfarçar e os recebeu como se continuassem amigos. Narcisa, como boa esposa, cumprimentou a todos e logo era o centro numa roda de esposas.

"Então, esse é o garoto Potter?" Perguntou o senhor Zabini encarando Harry nos olhos.

"Malfoy, senhor. Potter-_Malfoy_, aliás." Disse Harry.

"Diga-me, Potter-_Malfoy_," Disse ironicamente. "não se sente um pouco deslocado sendo o único leão?"

"De maneira alguma, senhor."

"Eu o ensinei bem, _Zachary__**1**_. Ele tem veneno próprio para se proteger." Disse Lucius.

"É bom que tenha."

"O que quer dizer?" Perguntou Lucius.

"Nada. Só estou dizendo que é importante o garoto saber se virar sozinho. Ele não terá você ou Narcisa para sempre, não é mesmo?"

"Não." Disse lentamente. "Não terá."

"Então." Deu de ombros. "Ótima festa, Lucius. Fazia tempo que eu não vinha a uma tão boa. Eu havia esquecido os ótimos anfitriões que você e Narcisa são. Com licença, preciso ir ao banheiro." E retirou-se.

"Não confio nele." Disse Harry.

"Nem eu."

Há algumas horas Remus desistira de tentar dormir e resolveu ler um livro qualquer. Quando finalmente começara a se interessar pela leitura, sentiu uma segunda presença na casa e por um segundo, a besta dentro de si sentiu-se ameaçada e quis atacar, mas logo percebeu tratar-se de Severus.

"Vista isso." E sentiu o tecido sobre si.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou erguendo-se da poltrona e olhando melhor a roupa que Severus jogara.

"Traje de gala. Iremos à festa de Harry."

"Eu nunca vou. Lobisomen, lembra?"

Num gesto rápido, Severus puxou o lupino pelo colarinho quase colado os rostos. Remus o encarou entre a surpresa e o susto, mas ainda assim teve a decência de corar.

"Lucius pediu que um elfo fosse me chamar. Há Comensais na casa dele. Coincidência? Eu acho que não. Temos que estar lá." Sibilou largando-o.

Remus foi até o quarto se trocar.

"Pedir gentilmente não custava." Murmurou Remus voltando minutos depois.

Harry costumava gostar de se exibir em suas festas de aniversário. Sempre se mostrando superior e fazendo pose de filho perfeito. Acompanhava o pai por algumas horas e o ouvia falar sobre negócios e política, mas sempre comentavam sobre o quanto o filho de Lucius parecia com ele em personalidade e que daria um ótimo líder. Quando se aproximava de Narcisa, as outras esposas se derretiam em elogios quanto sua aparência, pois apesar dos cabelos rebeldes, seus olhos verdes eram intensos e profundos e o óculos dava um charme especial. Era um ótimo pretendente. Era perceptível a inveja das outras crianças e Harry sorria internamente com isso.

Contudo, aquela festa não estava tão divertida quanto esperava. Ganhara ótimos presentes, a decoração estava perfeita como sempre, havia comida em abundância e recebera os elogios que tanto gostava, mas com o surgimento inesperado dos antigos colegas de seu pai, o moreno e seus pais não conseguiam se concentrar totalmente na festa. Sabiam que eles não haviam ido lá somente para um reencontro amigável e ver o quanto Harry crescera.

Olhou para o relógio antigo e talhado em prata que havia no salão. Quase nove. Seus pais já trajavam a segunda roupa, então achou melhor se trocar também. Logo o jantar seria servido, de qualquer jeito.

Disfarçadamente, andou por entre os convidados em direção ao final do salão. Havia a porta que ligava ao salão deixado exclusivamente às crianças. Havia uma mesa repleta de doces e alguns puffs espalhados. O lugar estava até cheio, mas a maioria estava conversando entre si, então não deram atenção quando Harry adentrou o recinto e desapareceu por detrás de uma armadura de um século perdido.

Era um corredor pequeno que levava a uma escada que por sua vez levava a uma porta. Logo que esta fora aberta, o moreno passou por entre algumas roupas. No fim, a saída dava no closet de seu quarto. Saiu deste e foi para o quarto onde sua segunda roupa para a noite já estava separa sobre a cama. Trocou-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Voltaria por uma passagem do quarto dos pais que dava na biblioteca. Era mais perto de onde seria servido o jantar e pelo horário, já estava atrasado.

Logo que fechou a passagem atrás de si, sem fazer barulho desceu do pedestal. Diferente do que esperava, havia alguém na biblioteca, mas não era nenhum de seus pais, Severus ou Remus. Aliás, era alguém muito baixo para ser um bruxo.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou aproximando-se.

A criatura pareceu tomar um susto e correu escondendo-se atrás da mesa. Harry parou no meio da biblioteca sem saber direito o que fazer.

"Não vou machucar você. Eu prometo. Pode sair."

Aos poucos a criatura saiu e aproximou do moreno. Possuía orelhas grandes como a de um morcego, olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis. Usava algo parecido com uma fronha velha.

Era um elfo doméstico e não era um dos seus.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou novamente.

"Dobby, senhor."

"E quem é o seu dono?"

"Não posso dizer, senhor." Respondeu baixando as orelhas.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Também não posso dizer, senhor."

Harry analisou o elfo de cima a baixo e tirou sua varinha de dentro das veste. O elfo encolheu-se esperando ser punido, mas nenhum feitiço o atingiu. Quando olhou para cima, viu o moreno apontar a varinha em direção aos fundos da biblioteca.

Harry deu uma olhada rápida no recinto e não deu falta de nada. Nenhum feitiço havia sido disparado, logo nada de muito importante havia sido mexido. Teria sido burrice, caso fosse, de qualquer forma. Pensou o moreno. Assim que possível, relataria o ocorrido à Lucius para que ele desse uma conferida mais detalhada.

"Está bem. Você pode ir." Disse guardando a varinha. "Mas dê um recado ao seu dono. Diga à ele que não tente mais nos roubar. E que é bom que não descubramos quem ele seja, entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor, entendi." E fez um reverência exagerada enquanto Harry o olhava esquisito e resolveu continuar seu caminho. "Senhor Harry Potter." Chamou o elfo antes que o garoto chegasse à porta.

"Sabe quem sou?" Perguntou curioso.

"Claro que sim, meu senhor. O senhor é Harry Potter. O senhor derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado."

"Er.. Olha eu tenho que ir."

"Dobby não veio somente por causa que mestre mandar, meu senhor. Dobby veio para avisar Harry Potter."

"Avisar?" Repetiu Harry agora totalmente interessado no que o elfo tinha a dizer. "O que você veio me avisar, Dobby?"

"Dobby ouviu que Harry Potter encontrou o Lord das Trevas pela segunda vez." Harry confirmou com a cabeça. "Harry Potter muito corajoso, mas Dobby veio proteger meu senhor, alerta-lo, mesmo que Dobby tenha que prender as orelhas no forno depois." E puxou as orelhas para baixo. "Harry Potter não deve voltar à Hogwarts este ano."

"Q-quê?" Perguntou sem acreditar no que ouvira. "Por quê?"

"Há uma trama, Harry Potter. Uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts este ano." Disse trêmulo. "Dobby sabe disso há meses, meu senhor. Harry Potter não deve se expor ao perigo."

"Que coisas terríveis? Quem está planejando?" Um pensamento súbito lhe abateu. "Voldemort está por trás disso, Dobby?"

O elfo guinchou e fez um barulho como se estivesse engasgado.

"Certo, Dobby. Respire. Não precisa me dizer quem planeja. Você não pode, de qualquer jeito." Disse frustrado.

"Perdão, meu senhor." Pediu Dobby fazendo reverências seguidas.

"Tudo bem, Dobby. Pare com isso." Pediu.

"Harry Potter promete a Dobby não voltar à Hogwarts este ano?"

"O quê? Não!" Falou exasperado. "Agradeço ter vindo me avisar, mas isso não vai me fazer ficar em casa. Além disso, sabendo dos perigos eminentes não serei pego de surpreso e posso _não ser pego_."

"Mas meu senhor.."

"Chega, Dobby." Disse secamente. "Obrigado, por me avisar. Agora vá. Você tem um dono a sua espera e eu tenho convidados." Sem esperar resposta, retirou-se.

Ao chegar à sala em que seria servido o jantar, percebeu que todos os convidados já estavam sendo devidamente arranjados ao redor da enorme mesa. Ficou surpreso – e feliz – ao ver Severus e Remus sentados próximos ao seu assento. Com um discreto sorriso, os cumprimento e sentou-se. No instante seguinte, o jantar estava sendo servido.

"Não imaginava que viveria para ver um mestiço entrando na Mansão Malfoy." Disse Parkinson em alto e bom som chamando atenção de todos.

Murmúrios foram ouvidos por toda a mesa. Harry teve ganas de empunhar a varinha contra o pai de Pansy, mas não quis começar uma briga. Além disso, ainda tinha de agir civilizadamente, afinal. Olhou para Remus que possuía as feições levemente acerejadas por ser o centro das atenção e, logo em seguida, para Lucius que continuava a comer tranqüilamente assim como Narcisa e Severus.

"Não anda lendo jornal nos últimos onze anos, suponho." Falou Lucius na sua voz arrastada de como quem comenta o tempo. "Desde a vinda de Harry, Remus vem aqui." E levantou os olhos para encarar o lupino. "E é muito bem vindo, aliás." Completou fazendo o outro sorrir e Parkinson olha-los irritado.

"Adotando um Potter e tendo um lobisomen como amigo. Sinto muito, Lucius, mas não creio que a tão digna honra de sua família continue por muito tempo."

"Terei que discordar, Zachary." Disse Lucius ainda em sua voz tranqüila. "Mas se todos aqui presentes, ainda estão presentes e se novos convidados me apareceram esta noite, alegremente, devo acrescentar, acredito que seja porque gostam da minha família. Ou da minha comida. De qualquer forma, ainda freqüentam minha casa."

Lucius dois, Comensais zero. Pensou Harry orgulhoso.

"E sua esposa concorda?" Perguntou Crabbe.

"O que quer dizer?" Sibilou.

"Ela também vem de uma família sangue-puro. Sabe das nossas tradições. É uma ótima esposa ou Abraxas não teria concordado com o casamento. Ela concorda que a casa onde mora seja maculada pela plebe? Que o marido esteja sujando o nome a qual serve?"

"Claro que concorda." Para espanto de todos, fora Goyle quem respondeu. "Uma irmã que fugiu com um trouxa e um primo que casou justo com quem?" Comentou fazendo alguns rirem. "Devem ser os genes Black."

"Dobre sua língua ao falar de minha esposa." Ameaçou Lucius quase num sussurro fazendo todos se calarem.

"Não temos medo de você, Lucius. É só um covarde que abandonou a nossa causa." Disse Parkinson.

"Não abandonei nada. Só passei a ter novas prioridades."

"Você acolheu o inimigo!" Falou Zachary.

"Isso está saindo do controle." Murmurou Severus à Remus que concordou com um acenar de cabeça.

"Não irei discutir isso agora, Zachary. E, sinceramente, não sei o que você e seu bando vieram fazer aqui. Estão arruinando a festa do meu filho. Ou se portam de maneira civilizada ou terei que pedir para se retirarem."

"Pois que tente me tirar." E levantou-se abruptamente sendo seguido por Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e os outros.

Harry, talvez por instinto, levantou-se quase na mesma hora e agilmente pegou a varinha dentro das vestes e apontou para Zachary. Seu gesto fez com que os outros Comensais apontassem suas varinhas para ele. Por Lucius permanecer sentado, ninguém mais se levantou ou fez qualquer outro movimento.

"Burrice da sua parte, garoto." Disse Zachary. "Somos muitos e você é só um. Nem seu pai fez menção de ajuda-lo."

"Se ele não fez menção, é porque não preciso." Rebateu. "Agora, foi burrice da _sua_ parte vir até aqui para nos ofender. E não interessa em quantos esteja."

"Harry." Chamou Lucius. "Baixe a varinha." Mas o moreno continuava com a varinha em punho.

"Escute seu pai, garoto."

"Harry." Repetiu Lucius e dessa vez o moreno cedera.

Logo que Harry baixou a própria varinha, todos os outros baixaram as suas e voltaram a sentar. Harry e Zachary ainda estavam se encarando.

"Que bom ouviu seu pai." E sorriu cinicamente sendo fuzilando com um olhar.

A cena a seguir foi rápida. Enquanto Harry encarava Zachary raivosamente, Dobby apareceu no recinto embaixo da mesa sem que ninguém percebesse. Estalou os dedos fazendo as luzes piscarem e todos os copos da mesa se estilhaçarem. Logo em seguida, sumiu. Todos levantaram-se sem saber ao certo o que aconteceu e Narcisa deu a festa por encerrado.

"Pro quarto." Disse Lucius friamente ao moreno.

Dessa vez, não foi preciso repetir. Harry foi quase correndo para o quarto enquanto seus pais, Severus e Remus davam atenção aos convidados. Chegando ao quarto, Dobby pulava folgadamente em sua cama. Sua vontade foi de enforcar o elfo, mas contentou-se em puxar a colcha e derruba-lo no chão.

"Foi você, não foi?"

"Perdoe Dobby, meu senhor." Pediu o elfo escondendo-se embaixo da colcha no chão. "Mas Dobby tem que fazer com que Harry Potter não volte à Hogwarts."

"Meus pais podem até me castigarem, mas não irão me prender em casa." Disse convencido. "Sinto muito, Dobby, mas voltarei à Hogwarts você querendo ou não."

O elfo tremeu levemente e num estalar de dedos sumiu. No instante seguinte, Lucius adentrava seu quarto. Sua expressão era fria, mas podia ver a fúria escondida em seus olhos.

"O que deu em você? Apontar a varinha para um Comensal no meio de todos? Se descontrolar a tal ponto de fazer as luzes piscarem e os copos quebrarem?" Sibilou. "Quase começou uma briga sem necessidade, Harry. E ainda descontrola a magia como se fosse um bebê!"

"Me desculpe, pai."

"E outra coisa, quando eu mandar-lhe fazer algo, faça." Disse entre dentes. "Me expôs ao ridículo ao me fazer repetir que baixasse a varinha. Sabe que não repito ordens. Principalmente ao meu filho."

"Sim, pai. Me desculpe. Não acontecerá de novo."

Lucius deu as costas e retirou-se. Harry sabia tê-lo decepcionado. Não cumprira uma ordem – o que é uma ofensa das piores, por menor que seja a ordem – e, de fato, quase começara uma briga sem motivo. Contudo, ao ver Zachary levantar, algo em si soou e lhe fez levantar e, não o bastante, empunhar a varinha. Quanto a Dobby, não falara nada para não preocupar seus pais. Além disso, o elfo parecia falar sério sobre os tais perigos. Se falasse algo, poderia ser possível que realmente o proibissem de voltar. Ter Comensais na sua casa aquela noite não deve ter sido somente uma coincidência.

"Lucius." Chamou Severus após longos minutos vendo o louro absorto nos próprios pensamentos.

Depois de terem se despedido de cada convidado, Narcisa deu ordens expressas de como arrumar o salão e agora estava vendo o que sobrou da louça. Lucius fora falar com o filho e desde que voltara, sentou-se numa das poltronas da biblioteca e lá ficou em silêncio sendo observado por Severus e Remus.

Isso já fazia vinte minutos.

"Pare de nos ignorar, Lucius." Disse Severus impaciente.

"Mostrei a sala do subsolo à Harry hoje." Falou num tom baixo.

"Há várias salas no subsolo." Disse Severus rolando os olhos. "Vai nos dizer qual exatamente ou quer que adivinhemos?" Perguntou recebendo um olhar irritado em resposta.

"A Inherited Room_**2**_."

"Ela o aceitou?" Perguntou Remus surpreso recebendo um aceno positivo em resposta. "Como é possível? Harry não possui sangue Malfoy realmente."

"Narcisa também não, tecnicamente, mas a Mansão a reconhece como uma." Rebateu. "Não é questão somente de sangue, Lupin. Você, mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso. Acaso esqueceu da Mansão Black?"

"Não." Murmurou. "Só achei que por se tratar da sua família, a Mansão fosse levar em consideração Harry ter o sangue dos Potter."

"Não pense que a Mansão Black é tão diferente daqui."

"Podemos mudar de assunto?" Pediu exasperado.

"Também não quero discutir seu casamento." Murmurou Severus. "O que irá fazer, Lucius? Com certeza Zabini e os outros não vieram à toa."

"Eu sei, mas não farei nada por enquanto. Nenhum feitiço da casa foi ativado, o que não me deixa mais tranqüilo."

"E Harry?" Perguntou Remus.

"Já conversei com ele."

"Estranho ele ter descontrolado-se daquele jeito." Disse Severus.

"Não é normal na idade dele. Ainda mais com todo o treinamento que recebeu de Lucius. Zabini deve tê-lo abalado muito."

"Não, Harry só agiu como um Potter." Disse Severus chamando a atenção. "Mesmo ele sabendo esconder as emoções como lhe foi ensinado, ele ainda é como Potter e vez ou outra segue o tipo 'agir primeiro para depois perguntar'."

"Isso não tem como negar. James era sempre muito impulsivo, principalmente se fosse para proteger quem amava." Falou Remus sorrindo com a lembrança.

"Outro impulsivo era seu maridinho."

"E lá vamos nós de novo." Suspirou Remus cansado.

A manhã começou tranqüila e ensolarada. Harry acordara cedo esse dia e já estava pronto antes dos primeiros raios de sol entrarem por sua janela. Estava disposto e, apesar da noite anterior, sentia-se descansado. Desceu as escadas indo juntar-se aos pais para tomarem café. Todos já estavam à mesa, inclusive Severus e Remus. Cumprimentou à todos e sentou-se no lugar de costume.

"Harry, querido. Conversei com seu pai ontem." Começou Narcisa atraindo o olhar do moreno para si. "Você terá suas férias normalmente. Irá para a casa de Remus está tarde." Esperou alguma reação dele e, satisfatoriamente, o viu apenas acenar com a cabeça e olhar rapidamente para o lupino. Então continuou. "Mas ficará sem sua varinha até seu retorno à Hogwarts."

O moreno pareceu abater-se um pouco, mas em instantes suas expressões voltaram a ser indiferentes e olhou para Lucius que o encarou de volta e voltou a olhar para Narcisa.

"Eu entendo." Então voltou a comer.

Depois de ter as malas já prontas e de despedir-se dos pais, entrou na lareira logo após Remus e em segundos já estava na casa deste.

A casa ficava distante de qualquer cidade e era no meio de uma floresta. Possuía dois andares sendo embaixo a sala, cozinha e a área de serviço e em cima os dois quartos cada qual com banheiro. Harry gostava de lá, mesmo não lembrando em nada a gigante Mansão, mas era confortável e acolhedora. Tudo lá gritava a personalidade do lupino. Havia muitos livros, pergaminhos com anotações de feitiços em diversas línguas, muitos utensílios trouxas como televisão, rádio, torradeira e outros, além fotos espalhadas pela sala e alguns álbuns antigos guardados.

"Deixe suas coisas no quarto, Harry. Depois desça e veremos o que faremos em seguida."

Harry subiu até seu quarto e deixou suas coisas lá. Sobre sua cama, havia uma mala pequena de cor verde musgo. A abriu e dentro havia quatro compartimentos: um para comida – o que tinha bastante e de todos os tipos, enfeitiçados para que não estragassem e coubessem lá dentro, claro -, um para kit de primeiro socorros, outro para uma barraca e um para um canivete multifuncional trouxa. Guardou tudo no lugar e desceu com a mala. Remus estava na sala em pé, esperando-o.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Harry confuso.

"Antes de Lucius tomar sua varinha, eu ia ensinar-lhe algumas coisinhas sobre sobrevivência ao estilo trouxa. Bom, não tão trouxa já que só o canivete é trouxa. De qualquer forma, você está sem varinha mesmo, então é uma boa oportunidade."

"Com Lucius me ensinando tudo sobre feitiços, Severus sobre poções e você sobre sobrevivência, sinto que serei largado no meio da Floresta Proibida." Disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Precaução, Harry. Só queremos que esteja pronto para tudo. Venha. Aproveitaremos enquanto está claro."

Nas duas semanas seguintes, Harry aprendera como armar uma barraca, a fazer primeiros socorros, usar um canivete trouxa, conseguir fogo com pedras ou gravetos, distinguir cogumelos venenosos dos possíveis de se comer entre outras técnicas de sobrevivência. O moreno sabia que Remus era um profundo conhecedor desse tipo de coisa, além de um excelente bruxo, mas não imaginava que ele fizesse o estilo aventureiro.

Na terceira semana, Harry recebera uma carta de Rony. Nela o ruivo o convidava para passar o final do verão em sua casa. Hermione também fora convidada.

"Claro que pode ir, Harry." Disse Remus sorrindo-lhe. "Você é um ótimo aprendiz. Além disso, nos vemos todos os dias, praticamente. Também acho acho importante que passe um tempo com seus amigos."

"Acha que Lucius vai deixar?"

"É possível que ele faça um pouco de drama, sabe como é seu pai, mas acredito que ele deixe. Já está sem sua varinha, de qualquer jeito. Para um bruxo, não vejo qual seria um castigo pior que esse."

Remus tinha razão, Lucius quase teve uma síncope quando seu filho pediu para passar as últimas semanas de férias na casa da família Weasley. Não por eles serem traidores do sangue e pobres, como diria no passado, mas por ser a família com o maior índice de reprodução do mundo bruxo. Além disso, Lucius conhecida Artur. Sujeitinho estranho que tem uma fixação por trouxas, como disse.

"Deixe-o ir, Lucius. São os amigos dele." Pediu Narcisa.

"Achei tê-lo colocado de castigo."

"Já tirou a varinha dele."

"Harry nunca dormiu na casa de amigos antes. Aliás, ele nunca teve amigos antes. Não da idade dele." Completou Remus.

"Está bem." Disse Lucius cerrando os olhos. "Mas você irá acompanha-lo até o trem. Estarei ocupado no dia."

"Não se preocupe." Disse Remus sorrindo.

"Obrigado, pai." E desconectou a lareira. "Não foi tão ruim." Disse dando de ombros. "Só preciso confirmar com Rony e arrumar minhas coisas."

"Enquanto faz isso, irei preparar panquecas."

"Se Narcisa souber que me deixa comer panquecas, faria um casaco de você." Disse divertido.

"Eu sei." Piscou-lhe marotamente indo em direção à cozinha.

Era início da tarde quando Harry foi levado por Remus através da floresta. Não seguiam uma trilha especificamente, mas o lupino ia na frente e facilitava a passagem do moreno. Após andarem por alguns minutos, Harry percebu que a paisagem começou a mudar. Antes as árvores eram mais densas e o clima mais úmido, agora chegaram a um campo aberto e cercados por morros pequenos. Seguiram em frente até uma área sem mato algum onde havia um trenzinho de brinquedo. O moreno olhou o lobisomen sem entender.

"É uma Chave do Portal. O pai dos seus amigos, Artur Weasley, me arranjou. Lucius tinha razão quando disse que ele gostava um pouco demais dos trouxas." Explicou-lhe olhando para o relógio de bolso rapidamente antes de voltar a guardá-lo. "Temos só mais um minuto. Segure, rápido." Pediu segurando também em algum lugar do brinquedo.

Harry obedeceu e instantes depois sentiu como se um gancho puxasse seu umbigo e que seus pés deixavam o chão. Fechou os olhos não gostando nenhum pouco da sensação. Ainda podia sentir Remus perto de si, pelo menos.

De repente, não sentiu mais nada, só o baque da queda e a dor de ter o corpo lançado bruscamente contra a terra dura.

"Você está bem, Harry?" Perguntou Remus ajudando-o a levantar.

"Sim." Respondeu aceitando a ajuda do outro. "Obrigado."

"Ele chegou!" Harry ouviu a voz de Rony ao aproximarem-se a da casa. E logo em seguida três cabeças ruivas saíram de dentro e foram ao encontro deles. "Espero que tenha feito boa viagem."

"Está com fome, Harry? Mamãe preparou biscoitos." Disse Fred ou, talvez, George.

"E temos suco de abóbora." Completou o outro gêmeo.

"Preparamos algumas coisas para fazermos durantes esses últimos dias." Disse Rony animado.

"Algo que envolve enlouquecer nossa mãe, claro." Falou Fred.

"E Percy." Completou George.

"Talvez papai."

"Alguns trouxas."

"Quem sabe o Ministério."

"Deixem o garoto respirar!" Ralhou Molly saindo de dentro usando um avental florido por cima da roupa. "Olá, Harry, querido." E o abraçou fortemente para logo depois voltar a olhá-lo carinhosamente como se fosse um de seus filhos. "Sou Molly, mãe desses diabinhos."

"Prazer, senhora Weasley. Harry Malfoy." Disse educadamente, mas um pouco constrangido por ser tratado com tanta intimidade por um quase completa desconhecida.

"Remus Lupin, suponho." Disse Molly encarando o lupino.

"Exato." Acenou.

"Prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente, senhor Lupin."

"O prazer é meu, senhor Weasley. E, por favor, me chame de Remus."

"Então me chame de Molly, Remus."

"Harry!" Disse Hermione alegremente correndo até o garoto e o abraçando fortemente. "Que bom que veio." Falou separando-se.

"Vamos todos entrando." Disse Molly. "Venha você também, Remus." Chamou.

"Não quero incomodar. Vim somente trazer Harry."

"Não será incômodo." Disse praticamente o empurrando em direção à cozinha junto dos filhos, Hermione e Harry.

A cozinha era pequena e um tanto apertada. Havia ao centro uma mesa de madeira muito escavada e cadeiras, e Harry se sentou na beirada de uma, espiando à sua volta. O lugar lembrava-lhe a casa de Remus. A diferença era que ali moravam várias pessoas, então era natural não ser tão organizado quanto a casa do lupino.

O relógio na parede em frente só tinha um ponteiro e nenhum número. Havia escritas em torno do mostrador coisas assim: hora de fazer chá, hora de dar comida às galinhas e você está atrasado. Havia livros arrumados em fileiras triplas sobre o console da lareira e, a menos que Harry estivesse vendo coisas, havia um rádio de pilhas trouxa próximo à pia.

"É verdade que você é um lobisomen?" Perguntou George logo após estarem todos sentados e se servindo.

"Poderia nos morder?" Pediu Fred.

"Rapazes!" Vociferou Molly vermelha de vergonha e fúria.

"Tudo bem, Molly." Disse Remus gentilmente voltando sua atenção aos gêmeos. "Sim, sou um lobisomen e não, não posso e nem quero morde-los. Digamos que eu seja vegetariano."

"Isso não é coisa que se pergunte. Cadê a educação que dei a você? O que Remus irá pensar?" Ralho Molly.

"Relaxa, mamãe." Disse George.

"É. Não perguntamos nada demais." Completou Fred.

"Até parece que perguntamos se ele era gay." Concluiu George.

"Você é?" Perguntaram os gêmeos juntos fazendo a senhora Weasley arregalar os olhos e os demais engasgarem-se com seus sucos.

"FRED E GEORGE, AGORA JÁ CHEGA! JÁ PARA O QUARTO E NÃO SAIAM DE LÁ ATÉ EU MANDAR!" Gritou a Molly a plenos pulmões.

"Era só uma pergunta." Murmurou Fred.

"Que família preconceituosa, nós temos." Murmurou George.

"Me desculpe, Remus." Pediu Molly corada. "Eu gostaria de dizer que eles não são, mas eles são. Bons filhos, mas não entendem de limites. Me desculpe."

"Tudo bem, Molly." Sorriu compreensivo. "Na verdade, achei até engraçado. E eles me lembram dois amigos que tive quando mais novo."

"O quê que aconteceu?" Perguntou Draco ainda descendo as escadas.

"Não se pode ler um livro em paz nessa casa." Reclamou Percy.

"Não se pode dormir em paz." Reclamou Gina.

Os três entraram na cozinha e pararam ao verem Harry e Remus sentados comendo biscoitos e tomando suco de abóbora como se sempre fizessem isso ali, na casa deles.

"Olá, Harry." Cumprimentou Draco na sua voz arrastada.

"Olá, Draco." Retribuiu Harry. "Este é Remus Lupin, meu.. ahn.. padrinho."

"Prazer em conhece-lo, Draco."

"Prazer, senhor Lupin." Disse sentando à mesa.

"Estes são meus outros filhos." Disse Molly. "Percy e Gina, minha caçula e única mulher."

"Prazer." Respondeu os dois sentando à mesa também.

"Seu cabelo está diferente." Comentou Harry olhando para o cabelo platinado de Draco, mas só recebeu um resmungo em resposta.

"Fred e George grudaram goma de rastro de _Streeler__**3**_ no cabelo dele mamãe teve de cortar." Explicou Rony divertido.

"Acha divertido, Ronald?" Sibilou Draco perigosamente. "Não os vi rir quando acordaram com as mãos grudadas no rosto ou quando passaram a semana vomitando caracóis. Quer que o mesmo ocorra com você?" Ameaçou.

"Chega de ameaças, Draco." Pediu Molly. "E você, Ronald, não provoque seu irmão."

"Para sua idade, conhece feitiços bem complexos." Comentou Remus.

"Pelo o que Harry dizia, senhor Lupin, o senhor era uma enciclopédia ambulante quando mais novo que eu."

"Épocas diferentes." Deu de ombros. "Além disso, sempre gostei muito de estudar."

"Draco e Percy são os mais estudiosos da família." Disse Molly com orgulho. "Não menosprezo os outros, mas bem que poderiam seguir o exemplo deles." E deu uma olhada para Rony que encolheu-se na cadeira.

A tarde passara lenta, mas para Harry foi o contrário. Estava se divertindo participando das traquinagens dos gêmeos – mesmos estes não podendo sair do quarto, tinham suas manhas -, conversando com Hermione e Percy, jogando xadrez bruxo com Rony e snap explosivo com Gina. Molly e Remus conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, até Artur chegar do trabalho e conhecer Harry e o lupino. Conversaram um pouco, a família fora novamente reunida para o jantar que fora mais tranqüilo que o lanche. Artur fez algumas perguntas sobre o mundo trouxa para Harry e Remus que divertiram-se, principalmente, em explicar a utilidade de um patinho de borracha.

"Obrigado pelo jantar, Molly. Estava realmente muito bom." Disse Remus. "Bom, obrigado pelo dia. Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês."

"O prazer foi nosso, Remus." Disse Molly.

"Volte mais vezes. Venha nos visitar." Falou Artur.

"Claro." E voltou-se para Harry. "Até primeiro de setembro, Harry." Sorriu-lhe. "Seja um Potter no resto das suas férias." Murmurou para que só ele ouvisse.

Harry sorriu e viu o lupino sumir entre as chamas verdes.

**Desculpem pelo atraso em publicar o novo capítulo, mas aqui está, o início do segundo livro. Amém! Quero dizer que começou a tortura em adaptações e que precisarei de bem mais tempo e paciência, além de criatividade e força de vontade. Enfim. Comentário, críticas, sugestões, tudo será aceito e respondido. Também quero dizer que o capítulo foi escrito e reescrito diversas vezes, pois tive grande dificuldade em como começar. Aliás, sempre tenho, mas eu não tinha idéia em como iria inserir o Dobby, em como fazer o Harry ir para na A Toca, entre outras coisinhas mais. Não saiu tão ruim, né? Deu pra encaixar. Ou não, vocês me dizem. **

_Zachary**1**_, **como não encontrei o nome do pai de Zabini, e olhe que procurei mesmo, então tive que inventar. **

_Inherited Room**2**, **a sala precisava de um, convenhamos, então a batizei assim. Significa 'Sala Herdada'. Criativo, é, eu sei, mas gostei do nome em inglês.**_

_Streeler**3**, **que é realmene uma criatura mágica. Um caracol africano gigante que muda de cor de hora em hora. Como eu não queria - nem podia - usar chiclete, inventei um chiclete bruxo. Acredito que não faria muito sucesso. De fato, sou péssima para nomes de comidas e não encontrei nenhum em nenhum dos sites que busquei. **_

**_Mais uma vez, agradeço os comentários. Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo e continuem acompanhando a fic. Ah, feliz natal! Atrasado, é. Sorrisos!_**


	8. Antes do sete

**Quero só dizer uma coisinha sobre a fic:**

**Ninguém reclamou nada, mas andei pensando e antes que alguém diga algo, explicarei antes. A fic é sim a história do livro reescrita sob o meu ponto de vista. É bem pretensão da minha parte. Parece que achei a história original uma merda, que estou desmerecendo todo o trabalho da JK Rowling e fazendo a história do meu jeito. Bom, é e não é. Não é porque eu respeito muito ela. Achou-a uma excelente escritora e acho que tem que ter muita criatividade, peito, tempo, paciência para escrever sete livros e se dedicar a eles por tanto tempo. Além disso, a mulher ganhou muito com isso e os livros dela são os mais lidos do mundo, depois da bíblia. Eu quero ser escritora, não é exatamente um segredo, e espero ser, um dia conhecida como ela, claro. Enfim. É porque, de fato estou reescrevendo a história toda, mas com adaptações minhas, mas quero deixar claro que não estou desmerecendo a história original e entendo se você, leitor acha que a original é melhor e blablabla. Tenha em mente que é um fic, no fim das contas, e ler quem quer. **

**Outra coisa, estou respondendo as reviews na própria página. Para vê-las é só apertar nesse número aqui em cima entre reviews e published. Aliás, muito obrigada para quem está acompanhando a fic :) E também para quem me escreve. Tenho mais dois capítulos já prontos, mas ainda passando por revisão. É, eu reviso. Multifuncional, mas vocês percebem que ainda saem alguns erros :P **

**Acho que só. Comentem, que eu respondo. Continuem acompanhando e feliz 2009 ;Db**

O tempo todo em que Remus esteve na casa dos Weasley, prestava atenção à Draco. Ele era uma perfeita cópia de Lucius. Desde o físico às maneiras. Prova viva de que o sangue Malfoy formava parte do caráter de seus membros. O garoto era inteligente, conhecia feitiços avançados para a idade, possuía a mesma fala arrastado de Lucius, a expressão de indiferença, a presença que se destacava das demais.. Contudo, Remus podia notar algo que não era próprio dos Malfoy: Draco era apegado e demonstrava isso. Ele sorria com Harry, Hermione e Rony. Mostrava irritação quando os gêmeos o provocavam. Concentrava-se no jogo contra Gina. Olhava carinhosamente para Molly e Artur quando estes falavam com ele. Era tudo muito discreto, mas se observado com atenção, era possível de se ver.

Se Harry começara a freqüentar a casa onde Draco estava, é só questão de tempo até Lucius descobrir que seu filho perdido não está mais perdido. E quando isso acontecer, espero ser noite de lua cheia. Pensou o lupino.

Harry subiu junto de Draco, Rony e Hermione. Iria dividir o quarto com os dois primeiros, obviamente. Sua cama já estava preparada e, apesar de não terem feito nada de muito cansativo durante a tarde, o moreno sentia o corpo reclamar para que se deitasse logo. Então foram rápidos em tomarem banho e se trocarem. Deram boa noite e em pouco tempo estavam dormindo.

"FRED E GEORGE, JÁ NÃO MANDEI DESGNOMIZAR O JARDIM?!" Berrou a senhora Weasley. Estavam a dois dias de voltarem à Hogwarts e, ao que parecia, os gêmeos ainda estavam de castigo.

A vida na Toca – como Harry descobriu mais tarde, ser o nome da casa -, era bem diferente da Mansão, da casa de Severus ou Remus. Pra começar, era sempre bem movimentada.

Sobre o quarto de Rony e Draco, no sótão, morava um vampiro que uivava e derrubava canos sempre que sentia a casa demasiada quieta. E as pequenas explosões vindas do quarto dos gêmeos pareciam ser algo comum. Também havia as brigas entre irmãos, geralmente, terminadas em algo explodindo ou alguém sendo enfeitiçado e a senhora Weasley berrando por horas a fio todos – exceto Harry e Hermione – e mandando todos para o quarto.

"Fizemos ontem o dia todo." Reclamou Fred.

"Somos seus filhos, não seus empregados."

Molly abrira a boca pronta para dar mais um de seus longos sermões quando Artur alegremente, diga-se de passagem, adentrou a cozinha segurando envelopes idênticos.

"Cartas de Hogwarts." Disse para alívio de todos, exceto Molly que se viu sem mais o que fazer se não se juntar aos outros.

"Livros do Lockhart! Por Merlin! Quem é nosso novo professor de DADA? Uma bruxa fanática, com certeza." Disse George.

"Não vejo problema nenhum com ele. É um excelente bruxo com uma ótima carreira de" Falou Hermione sendo cortada por Fred.

"Idiota?" Sugeriu.

"Convencido?" Tentou George.

"Chega, rapazes." Cortou Molly. "Hermione tem razão. Gilderoy Lockhart é um excelente bruxo. Enfrentou diversas criaturas e sobreviveu para contar. É um herói!"

"Vocês só pensam assim porque o acham bonito." Retrucou Rony.

"Isso tudo é inveja." Rebateu Gina.

"Esse material não vai sair barato." Comentou Draco olhando rapidamente aos pais. "Os livros dele são bem carinhos."

"Daremos um jeito, querido." Disse Molly tentando não parecer preocupada.

"É melhor irmos logo." Disse Artur. "Alguém chame Percy, por favor."

"Já chamei e ele disse que estava ocupado, então bateu a porta na minha cara." Disse Gina.

"Deixe o garoto. Está estudando." Defendeu Molly.

"Gostaria de saber o que ele está aprontando." Disse Fred franzindo a testa. "O resultado das provas dele chegou há dias; doze N.O.M.s e ele nem cantou vitória."

"Gui recebeu doze também. Se não nos cuidarmos teremos outro monitor-chefe na família. Acho que não iríamos suportar a vergonha." Completou George.

Gui era o filho mais velho dos Weasley. Ele e o irmão logo abaixo, Carlinhos, já tinham terminado Hogwarts. Harry nunca vira nenhum dos dois, mas sabia que Carlinhos trabalhava na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui, no Egito, trabalhando no banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes.

"Todos para a lareira." Chamou Molly segurando um vaso cheio de algo parecido com terra. "Artur, vá primeiro."

O senhor Weasley pegou um pouco do que havia dentro do vaso e entrou dentro da lareira. Jogou o pó no chão e gritou:

"Beco Diagonal." Então sumiu por entre as chamas.

"Pó de flú, mãe? Não podemos ir de outra maneira?" Perguntou Draco parecendo enojado.

"Sei que não gosta, querido, mas é o jeito mais rápido." Disse Molly. "Hermione, querida, sua vez."

"Eu também não gosto." Murmurou Harry de modo que somente o louro ouvisse. "Me deixa tonto."

"Me deixa sujo." Murmurou o louro de volta.

"Fred e George, parem com isso." Vociferou aos gêmeos que não paravam de brincar de pega ao redor dela. "Harry, sua vez, querido."

Quando Harry pegou um pouco do pó de flú, Fred, que tentava pegar o irmão, acabou por derrubar o vaso das mãos de Molly.

"A TRAVESSA!" Berrou Molly na hora em que Harry jogava o pó no chão e sumia por entre as chamas.

A sensação era de estar sendo sugado por um ralo e parecia estar girando muito rápido. O rugido em seus ouvidos era ensurdecer e o rodopio começava a lhe dar enjôos. Sentiu que os sanduíches com bacon do café poderiam sair a qualquer hora.

Caiu de cara no chão e sentiu a ponta do óculos se partir. Era a segunda vez que caia tão ridiculamente. Lucius não aprovaria. Levantou depressa ajeitando o óculos e tirando o máximo de fuligem das vestes. Olhou ao redor, mas não reconheceu aonde estava.

Um mostruário próximo continha uma mão murcha em cima de uma almofada, um baralho manchado de sangue e um olho de vidro arregalado. Máscaras diabólicas o espiavam das paredes, uma variedade de ossos humanos jazia sobre o balcão e instrumentos pontiagudos e enferrujados pendiam do teto. O que era pior, a rua estreita e escura que Harry via pela vitrine empoeirada da loja decididamente não era o Beco Diagonal.

Passando pelo mostruário de vidro, saiu porta afora. Saíra em uma ruela sombria que parecia totalmente ocupada por lojas que se dedicavam às Artes das Trevas. A que ele acabara de deixar, Borgin & Burkes, parecia ser a maior, mas em frente havia uma grande coleção de cabeça jívares na vitrine, e duas portas abaixo, uma enorme gaiola pulava com gigantescas aranhas negras dentro dela. Dois bruxos mal vestidos o observavam da sombra de um portal, cochichando entre si. Apreensivo, Harry saiu caminhando, segurando o óculos no lugar, esperando encontrar a saída daquele lugar.

Uma velha placa de madeira sobre uma loja que vênia velas envenenadas, informava que ele se encontrava na Travessa do Tranco. Já ouvira falar daquele lugar certeza vez, era onde Severus conseguia comprar alguns de seus ingredientes para suas poções. Lucius também já teve negócios lá, ilegais, claro, no passado.

"Não está perdido, está querido?" Perguntou uma bruxa idosa sorrindo mostrando dentes cobertos de limo.

"Não, senhora." Disse num tom determinado desviando-se dela e caminhando sem saber ao certo para onde.

"Olá, jovenzinho." Disse um bruxo aproximando-se.

"Procurando alguém?" Perguntou outro atrás de si.

Harry permaneceu quieto olhando para os lados buscando por uma saída, mas quando percebeu estava cercado por bruxos desconhecidos. Sentia que estava encrencado, mas sem varinha e sozinho, não tinha muito o que fazer.

"HARRY! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

O coração do moreno pulou assim como os bruxos ao seu redor que recuaram.

"Hagrid!" Disse aliviado. "Eu me perdi. Pó de flú."

O meio-gigante agarrou-o pela nuca e o direcionou durante o trajeto inteiro. Largou-o somente quando chegaram em frente ao Gringotes, então Harry soube, estavam no Beco Diagonal.

"Você está horrível." Disse Hagrid. "O que fazia na Travessa? Lá é um lugar perigoso. Não o quero andando lá. Ainda mais sozinho."

"Já disse que me perdi." Repetiu. "O que você fazia lá?"

"Fui atrás de repelente para lesmas carnívoras. Estão acabando com os repolhos em Hogwarts."

"Harry! Hagrid!" Exclamou Hermione aproximando-se deles. "Que bom encontra-lo, Harry. Estão todos loucos atrás de você. A senhora Weasley temia tê-lo mandado umas dez grades de lareira. E o quê que aconteceu com você? E o seu óculos?"

"Estou bem, Hermione. Mesmo. Só estou assim por causa da queda ao sair da lareira. Nada sério."

"Bom, é melhor eu ir. Tchau, Harry, Hermione." Despediu-se Hagrid dando as costas.

"Já dou um jeito nos seus óculos." Disse tirando a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontando para o óculos do moreno. "Óculos, _Reparo_."

No instante seguinte, o óculos estava como novo.

"Obrigado."

"Disponha. Agora venha." E o puxou pela mão até junto dos outros.

Os pais de Hermione estavam lá também – eram trouxas -, e Artur não parava de perguntar sobre o mundo deles. Harry, Rony, Draco e Hermione conversavam animadamente quando passaram em frente a soverteria e o moreno os convidou a tomar um sorvete dizendo que pagava – apesar dos protestos -.

Na Gambol & Japes – Jogos de Magia, Fred e George encontraram-se com um amigo, Lino Jordan, e passaram a fazer um estoque de fogos de artifícios. Sorte a senhora Weasley não se encontrar lá.

Uma hora depois, todos juntos rumaram para a Floreios e Borrões. Não eram os únicos, aliás. Ao se aproximarem, viram uma quantidade de gente que se acotovelava à porta da loja, tentando entrar. A razão disso estava anunciada em uma grande faixa estendida nas janelas do primeiro andar.

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_Autografa sua autobiografia_

"_O MEU EU MÁGICO"_

Hoje das 12:30h às 16:30h

"O que ele fez de mais, afinal?" Murmurou Rony para Harry e Draco.

"Vamos, vamos." Disse Molly empurrando todos para dentro.

A fila era gigantesca, mas Molly, Hermione e Gina pareciam _muito_ dispostas a enfrenta-la. Artur ficou a um canto com os pais de Hermione, ainda conversando sobre o mundo trouxa. Fred e George decidiram dar uma volta pela livraria junto de Lino. Harry, Rony e Draco não tinham muito que fazer, então ficaram na fila ajudando Molly a carregar os livros.

Aos poucos Gilderoy Lockhart se tornou visível, sentado a uma mesa, cercado de grandes cartazes com o próprio rosto, todos piscando e exibindo dentes ofuscantes de tão brancos. O verdadeiro Lockhart estava usando vestes azul-miosótis que combinavam à perfeição com os seus olhos; seu chapéu cônico de bruxo se encaixava em um ângulo pimpão sobre os cabelos ondulados. Um homenzinho irritadiço dançava à sua volta, tirando fotos com uma máquina enorme que soltava baforadas de fumaça púrpura a cada flash enceguecedor.

"Saia do caminho, você ai." Rosnou ele para Rony, recuando para se posicionar em um ângulo melhor. "Trabalho para o Profeta Diário."

"Grande coisa." Disse Rony, esfregando o pé que o fotógrafo pisara.

"Nosso pai trabalha no Ministério, se for o caso." Começou Fred saindo sabe-se de onde.

"É. Podíamos dizer à ele que você maltratou nosso irmão, então ele o mandaria prende-lo." Completou George.

"E vocês, quem são?" Perguntou o fotógrafo erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Fred e George Weasley." Respondeu juntos.

"Weasley? A família reprodutora e pobre?" Perguntou o fotógrafo divertido fazendo os gêmeos e Rony ficarem com as orelhas vermelhas.

"Não fale assim dos meus amigos." Interviu Harry.

"E você, quem é?"

"Harry Potter-Malfoy." Resolvera dizer ambos os sobrenomes para assustar ainda mais o imbecil e deu certo, o fotógrafo ficara branco como cera e passou a tremer. Além de olha-lo como se visse um fantasma.

Contudo, o fotógrafo não foi o único a ouvir. Gilderoy, quem prestara atenção à tudo, ergueu-se da cadeira e aproximara-se de Harry.

"Não pode ser, Harry Potter!"

A multidão dividiu-se murmurando agitada. Lockhart adiantou-se, agarrou o braço de Harry e puxou-o para frente. A multidão rompeu em aplausos. O fotógrafo rapidamente se recompôs e voltou a bater fotos loucamente.

"Dê um belo sorriso, Harry." Disse o bruxo entre dentes faiscantes. "Juntos, você e eu, valemos uma página."

Harry, pela primeira, viu o lado bom de Lucius ter-lhe tomado a varinha ou teria transfigurado Lockhart em algo sem boca, preferencialmente.

"Minhas senhores e meus senhores." Começou Lockhart em voz alta chamando a atenção de todos. "Quando Harry entrou na Floreios e Borrões hoje, só queria apenas comprar a minha autobiografia, com o qual terei o prazer de presenteá-lo agora."

"Ora, mas não somente eu vim compra, senhor Lockhart." Disse Harry fingindo grande interesse ao receber todos os livros das mãos do bruxo. "Vim junto dos meus amigos. Eles também são super fãs do senhor. Sabe, a família Weasley." E sorriu apontando para onde estavam Rony, Draco, os gêmeos, Gina e Molly.

"Ora, vejam só."E sorriu acenando para todos eles. "Eles também ganharão meus livros. Todos. E autografados."

Harry sorriu internamente.

Depois de conseguirem os livros, e de Lockhart autografá-los, Harry, Draco, Rony e Hermione estavam livres para andarem um pouco pela loja. Olhavam algumas prateleiras da frente esperando pelos pais de Hermione.

"Será que você não pode ir nem mesmo numa livraria sem chamar atenção, Malfoy?" Perguntou uma voz chamando atenção dos quatro.

"Zabini." Disse Draco.

"Olha só, o quarteto fantástico." Disse Pansy divertida.

"Achei termos passado dessa fase de rivalidade." Falou Hermione.

"Aquilo foi apenas uma troca de favores, Granger." Respondeu Blaise. "Não significa que nos tornamos amigos ou coisa assim."

"Isso tudo é inveja por não aparecer no jornal?" Perguntou Rony.

"Mas quem disse que não aparecemos, Weasley? Acaso não lê a coluna social?" Perguntou Zabini erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Ficamos felizes por você, Weasley. Só assim para adquirir o material escolar, não? Ou então seus pais teriam de vender dois de vocês, no mínimo." Disse Pansy divertida.

Rony ficou vermelho, largou os livros no calderão e partiu pra cima dos dois, mas foi segurado por Draco e Harry.

"Rony!" Chamou o senhor Weasley aproximando-se com os gêmeos, Lino, Gina, Molly e os pais de Hermione. "Está muito cheio aqui. Vamos pra fora."

"Ora, ora, ora, Artur Weasley."

Era Zachary Zabini. Descendo as escadas e parando logo atrás de seu filho e Pansy.

"Zachary." Disse Artur dando um frio aceno com a cabeça.

"Muito trabalho no Ministério, ouvi falar." Disse aproximando-se. "Espero que estejam lhe pagando hora extra." E puxou um livro de dentro do caldeirão que o senhor Weasley segurava. "Mas óbvio que não." E o devolveu.

Enquanto Zachary devolvia o livro de volta ao caldeirão, Harry teve a impressão de vê-lo devolver um livro a mais, mas logo voltou sua atenção aos dois bruxos adultos a sua frente.

"Ora veja, de serve ser uma vergonha de bruxo se nem ao menos lhe pagam bem para isso?"

"Temos idéias diferentes do que é ser uma vergonha de bruxo, Zabini." Rebateu Artur.

"Visivelmente." Disse voltando para perto do filho e de Pansy. "As pessoas com quem anda." E deu uma ligeira olhada aos pais de Hermione que tremeram levemente de medo.

"O senhor é só um, senhor Zabini." Disse Harry dando um passo a frente. "Não é muito inteligente insultar uma família inteira na frente da mesma."

Zachary encarou o moreno por uns instantes até voltar o olhar ao bruxo mais velho.

"Vamos." Disse por fim.

"Mas pai" Começou Blaise.

"Eu disse vamos." Repetiu dando as costas e saindo da loja. Blaise e Pansy ainda deram uma última olhada de desdém para Harry e seus amigos antes de saírem da loja.

A volta foi mais tranqüila. Harry foi o primeiro a entrar na lareira e Molly certificou-se de ninguém dizer uma palavra até que ele sumisse entre as chamas. Hermione despediu-se dos pais, antes deles também desaparecem entre as chamas em direção a própria casa.

O fim das férias de verão chegou muito depressa para o gosto de Harry. Ele estava ansioso para regressar à Hogwarts e ter sua varinha de volta, mas os dias que passara na Toca junto dos Weasley e Hermione foram muito bons e sentiria falta disso. Na última noite de férias, a senhora Weasley fez aparecer um jantar suntuoso que incluiu muitos dos pratos favoritos de Harry, terminando com um pudim caramelado de dar água na boca. Fred e George encerraram a noite com uma queima de fogos Filibusteiro; encheram a cozinha de estrelas vermelhas e azuis que ricochetearam do teto para as paredes durante no mínimo uma hora. Então chegou a hora da última caneca de chocolate quente e de ir para a cama.

Eles demoraram para viajar na manhã seguinte. Acordaram ao nascer do sol, mas por alguma razão pareciam ter um bocado de coisas para fazer. A senhora Weasley corria de um lado para outro mal-humorada, procurando meias desaparelhadas e penas de escrever; as pessoas não paravam de dar encontroes nas escadas, meio vestidas, levando pedaços de torradas nas mãos; e o senhor Weasley quase quebrou o pescoço, ao tropeçar em uma galinha solta quando atravessava o quintal carregando o malão de Gina até o carro.

"Não é uma beleza?" Perguntou Artur à Harry. "É um Ford Anglia. O enfeiticei, claro, mas ainda não testei." Deu de ombros.

Mesmo com todos correndo para ajeitarem suas coisas, exceto Draco, Harry e Hermione, só conseguiram chegar à estação faltando quinze minutos para o trem sair. Primeiro Fred esquecera-se dos fogos, depois George esquecera-se da vassoura. E quando finalmente encontravam-se perto da rodoviária, Gina lembrou-se de ter esquecido do diário em casa.

"Molly, querida." Começou Artur.

"Não, Artur."

"Ninguém veria. Esse botãozinho aqui é um multiplicador de invisibilidade que instalei, isso nos faria decolar e voar por cima das nuvens. Estaríamos lá em dez minutos e ninguém saberia."

"Eu disse não, Artur, não em plena luz."

Quando finalmente chegaram a plataforma, todos praticamente correram com seus carrinhos cheios de bagagem. Aproximaram-se da coluna da qual deveriam atravessar e tentaram agir o mais natural possível, apesar de estarem quase atrasados.

"Artur, vá primeiro. Qualquer coisa, pare aquele trem" Viu o marido concordar e atravessar a coluna. "Percy, Fred e George, Gina e eu, Hermione, Rony, então vocês." Definiu vendo todos concordarem e Percy atravessar apressadamente. "A propósito, Harry, querido. Remus já nos espera do outro lado."

Como a senhora Weasley ordenou, todos atravessaram. Harry verificou se a gaiola de Edwiges estava bem encaixada em cima do malão e virou o carrinho de frente para barreira. Os dois se abaixaram sob a barra dos carrinhos e avançaram decididos para a barreira, ganhando velocidade. Quando faltavam apenas poucos passos eles desataram a correr e... TAPUM. Os dois carrinhos bateram na barreira e quicaram de volta. O malão de Draco caiu com estrondo, Harry foi derrubado, a gaiola de Edwiges saiu saltando pelo chão encerado e ela rolou para fora, gritando indignada. As pessoas à volta olharam e um guarda próximo berrou:

"Que diabo vocês acham que estão fazendo?"

"Perdi o controle do carrinho." Ofegou Harry, apertando as costelas ao se levantar. Draco teve que recolher Edwiges, a coruja fazia tanto escândalo que muitos dos circunstantes resmungaram contra a crueldade para com os animais.

"Por que não podemos atravessar?" Perguntou Harry para Draco.

"Não sei."

Draco olhou desorientado para os lados. Uns dez curiosos continuavam a observá-los.

"Vamos perder o trem." Cochichou Draco. "Não entendo por que o portão se

fechou."

Harry olhou para o enorme relógio no alto com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Dez segundos... Nove segundos... Ele levou o carrinho à frente com cautela até encostá-lo na barreira e empurrou-o com toda a força. O metal continuou sólido. - Três segundos... Dois segundos... Um segundo...

"Já foi." Disse Draco, parecendo atordoado. "O trem foi embora. E se meus pais não conseguirem voltar para nós? Você tem algum dinheiro de trouxas?"

Harry deu uma risada cavernosa.

"Lucius não é do tipo que me leva para passear no mundo trouxa." Olhou ao redor vendo que as pessoas ainda os olhavam curiosas. "Acho melhor voltarmos para o carro e esperamos."

"O carro!" Exclamou Draco contente.

"Que tem?"

"Podemos voar para Hogwarts no carro." Murmurou.

Harry o encarou pensativo. Eram menores, se fossem pegos podiam ser expulsos de Hogwarts ou coisas pior, Lucius teria uma síncope, levariam um longo sermão da senhora Weasley.. Mas por outro lado, estavam imobilizados e havia uma lei que dizia que em situações graves bruxos menores de idade podiam usar magia.

"Você sabe dirigir?" Perguntou ao louro.

"Meu pai acha que os feitiços que ele colocou ainda não foram testados." Disse começando a andar. "Mas Fred, George e eu testamos."

Passaram então pela aglomeração de trouxas curiosos, saíram da estação e voltaram à Rua secundária onde ficara estacionado o velho Ford Anglia. Draco destrancou a enorme mala do carro com vários toques seguidos de varinha. Tornaram a carregar a bagagem na mala, puseram Edwiges no banco traseiro e embarcaram.

"Veja se não tem ninguém olhando." Disse Draco ligando a ignição com

outro toque de varinha. Harry colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e viu o tráfego pela estrada principal adiante, mas a rua deles estava deserta.

"Tudo bem." Assegurou.

Draco apertou um botãozinho prateado no painel. O carro em que estavam desapareceu - e eles também -. Harry sentiu o banco vibrar embaixo dele, ouviu o ruído do motor, sentiu as mãos em cima dos joelhos e os óculos em cima do nariz, mas do que conseguia ver, virara um par de olhos que flutuavam acima do chão, numa rua suja cheia de carros estacionados.

"Vamos." Disse a voz de Draco vindo da direita.

E o chão e os edifícios sujos de cada lado se distanciaram e foram desaparecendo de vista, à medida que o carro decolava; em segundos, Londres inteira estava lá embaixo, enfumaçada e cintilante. Então ouviu-se um estampido e o carro, Harry e Draco reapareceram.

"Epa." Exclamou Draco batendo no botão da invisibilidade. "Está com defeito."

Os dois bateram no botão. O carro desapareceu. E tornou a reaparecer aos

pouquinhos.

"Segure firme!" Alertou Draco e pisou fundo no acelerador fazendo-os dispararam

em linha reta para dentro de nuvens baixas e repolhudas e tudo ficou cinzento e

enevoado.

"E agora?" Perguntou Harry piscando diante da camada sólida de nuvens

que os comprimia de todos os lados.

"Temos que ver o trem para saber que direção vamos tomar." Disse Draco.

"Mergulhe outra vez... Depressa."

Eles baixaram até ficar sob as nuvens e se viraram no banco, tentando ver o

solo.

"Estou vendo!" Disse Harry. "Bem na nossa frente, lá."

O Expresso de Hogwarts ia correndo embaixo deles como uma cobra

vermelha.

"Rumo norte." Disse Draco verificando a bússola no painel. "Tudo bem, só

vamos precisar verificar de meia em meia hora mais ou menos, segure firme." E

eles dispararam para o alto, furando as nuvens. Um minuto depois, saíram numa

camada banhada de sol.

Eles verificavam regularmente a posição do trem durante o vôo que os levava cada vez mais para o norte e, em cada mergulho abaixo das nuvens, descortinavam uma paisagem diferente. Londres não tardou a ficar muito para trás, substituída por campos verdes e geométricos que, por sua vez, cederam lugar a grandes extensões de terra roxa, pantanosa, uma metrópole que pululava de carros que lembravam formigas multicoloridas, cidadezinhas com igrejas de brinquedo. Várias horas tranqüilas depois, no entanto, Harry teve que admitir que estava começando a cansar. Ele e Draco tinham despido os

suéteres, mas a camiseta de Harry estava grudando no encosto do banco, e seus óculos não paravam de escorregar pela ponta do nariz suado. Ele deixara de reparar nas formas fantásticas das nuvens e agora pensava com saudades no trem, quilômetros abaixo, onde podia comprar suco de abóbora bem gelado em um carrinho empurrado por uma bruxa gorducha. Porque não tinham podido chegar à plataforma 9 e ½?

"Não pode faltar muito mais, não é?" Perguntou Draco impaciente, horas depois,

quando o sol começou a afundar pelo chão de nuvens, fingindo-o de rosa forte. "Pronto para verificar outra vez a posição do trem?"

O trem continuava embaixo deles, contornando uma montanha de pico

nevado. Escurecera bastante sob a abóbada de nuvens. Draco pisou fundo no

acelerador e fez o carro subir outra vez, mas ao fazer isto, o motor começou a

soltar um silvo agudo.

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares apreensivos.

"Provavelmente ele só esteja cansado." Disse Draco. "Nunca foi tão longe antes."

E os dois fingiram não notar o ruído que ficava cada vez mais forte, à medida que o céu ia escurecendo cada vez mais. As estrelas espocavam na escuridão. Harry tornou a vestir o suéter, tentando fingir que não via que os limpadores do pára-brisa agora se moviam devagar, como se protestassem.

"Falta pouco." Disse Draco mais para o carro do que para Harry. "Falta pouco

agora." E deu umas palmadinhas nervosas no painel.

Quando voltaram a voar sob as nuvens um pouco mais tarde, tiveram que apurar a vista na escuridão para encontrar um marco que conhecessem.

"Ali!" Disse Harry contente apontando para um ponto à frente.

Recortado no horizonte escuro, no alto do penhasco sobre o lago, estavam as

torres e torrinhas do castelo de Hogwarts, mas o carro começara a tremer e a perder velocidade.

"Vamos." Disse Draco em tom de quem quer adular e dando uma sacuda

no volante.

O motor gemia. Finos penachos de fumaça saíam por debaixo do capô. Harry

viu-se agarrando as bordas do banco com toda força ao voarem em direção ao

lago.

O carro deu um estremeção feio. Ao espiar pela janela, Harry viu a superfície

lisa, escura e espelhada da água, um quilômetro e meio abaixo. Os nós dos

dedos de Draco estavam brancos de tanto apertar o volante e Harry lembrou da primeira vez quando atravessaram aquele lago e o louro parecia enjoado. Cair de um carro dentro d'água parecia aterroriza-lo tanto como cair de um barco. O carro estremeceu

outra vez.

"Vamos." Murmurou Draco novamente.

Sobrevoaram o lago... O castelo estava bem à frente... O louro apertou o

acelerador. Ouviu-se uma batida metálica e alta, um engasgo e o motor morreu

de vez.

O nariz do carro afundou. Estavam caindo, ganhando velocidade, rumando

direto para a parede maciça do castelo.

"NÃO!" Berrou Draco dando um golpe de direção. Erraram o escuro

muro de pedra por centímetros, porque o carro descreveu um grande arco e voou

sobre as estufas às escuras, depois sobre a horta e depois sobre os gramados sombrios, perdendo altura todo o tempo.

Draco largou de vez o volante e puxou a varinha do bolso traseiro.

"PARE! PARE!" Berrou golpeando o painel e o pára-brisa, mas eles

continuaram a mergulhar, o chão voando ao seu encontro.

"CUIDADO COM AQUELA ÁRVORE!" Urrou Harry, atirando-se sobre o

volante, mas tarde demais.

Com um estrondo de ensurdecer, de metal batendo em madeira, eles colidiram com um tronco avantajado e despencaram no chão com um baque forte. O vapor que saía por baixo do capô amassado formava nuvens enormes. Edwiges guinchava de terror, pois um galo do tamanho de uma bola de golfe latejou na cabeça de Harry onde ele batera no pára-brisa e, à sua direita, Draco deixou escapar um gemido baixo e desesperado.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Harry com urgência na voz.

"Por Merlin!" Exclamou levemente desesperado. "Quebrei a varinha de Rony." Disse encarando a varinha partida ao meio.

"Esse tempo todo estava usando a varinha dele?"

"É claro!" Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. "Eu esperava que se fossem rastrear alguma magia, colocassem a culpa nele." Deu de ombros.

Ela quase se partira em duas; a ponta balançava inerte, segura apenas por meia dúzia de farpas de madeira. Harry abriu a boca para dizer que tinha certeza de que poderiam consertá-la na escola, mas nem chegou a falar. Naquele mesmíssimo instante, alguma coisa bateu na lateral do carro com a força de um touro furioso, atirando Harry contra Draco, ao mesmo tempo que outra pancada igualmente pesada atingia o teto.

"Que está acontecen-" Mas Draco não terminou e arregalou os olhos para o párabrisa,

enquanto Harry virava a cabeça em tempo de ver um galho grosso que o amassava.

A árvore em que tinham batido atacava os dois. Curvara o tronco quase ao meio e seus ramos nodosos socavam cada centímetro do carro que conseguiam alcançar. Foram minutos que pareceram uma eternidade onde galhos grossos batiam e adentravam o carro tentando acertar os garotos que desviavam como podia. Até que certa hora o sentiram o motor vibrar e perceberam que o carro ligara outra vez.

"DÊ MARCHA RÉ!" Berrou Harry desviando de mais um galho.

Draco pisou na marcha da ré e o carro disparou para trás levando alguns gravetos e folhas consigo, mas, pelo menos, conseguindo tira-los de lá.

"Essa foi por muito pouco." Ofegou Draco.

O carro, porém, chegara ao limite de suas forças. Com dois fortes trancos, as portas se escancararam e Harry sentiu o banco deslizar para um lado. No momento seguinte, ele se viu jogado no chão úmido. Pancadas fortes lhe informaram que o carro estava ejetando a bagagem deles da mala. A gaiola de Edwiges voou pelos ares e se abriu. Ela guichou raivosa e voou veloz para o castelo.

Amassado, arranhado e fumegando, o carro saiu roncando pela escuridão. As lanternas traseiras brilhando raiva.

"Volte aqui!" Gritou Draco para o carro, mas não foi ouvido. "Meus pais vão me matar."

"É melhor irmos." Disse Harry.

Em silêncio, apanharam as alças dos malões e os arrastaram pela encosta gramada acima até à imponente porta de entrada de carvalho.

"Acho que a festa já começou." Comentou Draco largando suas coisas e indo espiar silenciosamente por uma janela iluminada.

Como todos os anos, havia as quatros mesas das quatro casas e seus alunos veteranos sentados esperando pela seleção de seus novos companheiros de casa. A longa fila dos principiantes era visível e Harry pode identificar Gina entre eles. Ela parecia nervosa, mas andou com passos firmes quando seu nome foi chamado pela Professora McGonagall. Não pode evitar sorrir ao ouvir o nome 'Grifinória' e os aplausos de seus colegas de casa enchendo o salão.

"Acho que só eu não faço parte disso." Murmurou Draco.

"Sei como é ser o único entre muitos." Murmurou Harry de volta ainda olhando a seleção acontecendo abaixo deles.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo até que Harry deu uma olhada na mesa dos professores atrás de saber quem seria o novo professor de DADA.

"Espera aí, faltam dois professores. Onde está Severus?"

"Vai ver recebendo o novo professor de DADA." Sugeriu Draco.

"Não. Acho mais provável ele ter dado uma desculpa para faltar à Seleção. Severus não é do tipo festivo."

"Ou ele só esteja atrasado. É obrigatório a presença de todos os professores. A menos que eles realmente tenham um bom motivo para faltar."

"Acha que ele possa estar doente?"

"Espero que não. Ou teremos que agüentar um substituto por um tempo." Praguejou. "Talvez ele só tenha ido ao banheiro."

"Talvez" Disse uma voz seca atrás deles. "ele só esteja esperando para saber o motivo de vocês dois não virem no trem."

Harry e Draco viraram depressa vendo Severus Snape parado a poucos passos atrás deles. Estava sério, mas os olhava parecendo levemente irritado e possuía os braços cruzados.

"Venham comigo." E virou-se fazendo a capa negra esvoaçar. "Acabo de ler uma manchete interessante agora há pouco." Começou logo que entraram na Sala de Poções. "Falava sobre trouxas que diziam terem visto um Ford Anglia voador. Acredito que seu pai trabalha no departamento que coíbe o mal uso dos artefatos trouxas ou estou enganado, senhor Weasley?"

"Não, senhor." Respondeu Draco.

"Também reparei na minha busca pelo parque que houve consideráveis danos a um salgueiro lutador muito valioso." Disse olhando de um para outro. "Sentem-se." Apontou para duas cadeiras. "Irei chamar sua diretora de casa, senhor Malfoy."

Harry e Draco entreolharam-se pálidos antes de sentarem. Minutos depois, McGonagall adentrou o recinto seguida de Snape.

"Muito bem, expliquem-se." Pediu olhando-os contrariada.

Após minutos de explicação, ambos os professores só pareciam mais irritados que antes.

"Por que não nos mandara uma carta por coruja?" Pergunta McGonagall. "O senhor possui uma, não, senhor Malfoy?"

"Er.. eu não.. pensei.."

"Isto" Começou Snape. "é óbvio."

Ouviram batidas leves na porta e Snape quem a abriu. Era Dumbledore. Harry e Draco olharam-se mais uma vez. O Diretor parecia anormalmente sério deixando os garotos constrangidos e desejando que ainda estivessem apanhando do salgueiro lutador.

"Por favor, expliquem por que fizeram isso." Pediu o Diretor em voz branda, mas firme.

E mais uma vez contaram a estória toda. Claro que deixando de fora a parte em que o carro pertencia ao senhor Weasley. Fizeram parecer com que tivessem achado o carro, por acaso, no estacionamento.

"Muito bem." Disse Dumbledore. "Irei escrever à família de cada um."

"Iremos buscar nossas coisas." Murmurou Draco sem encarar o Diretor nos olhos.

"E posso saber o por quê?" Perguntou Snape.

"Vão nos expulsar, não? Fizemos mágica sendo que somos menores de idade."

"O que fizeram foi grave, senhor Weasley, mas não será dessa vez que serão expulsos." Disse Dumbledore. "Mas devo dizer que caso retornem a fazer, terei, sim, de expulsá-los."

"Não retornaremos, senhor." Disse Harry.

"Não mesmo." Confirmou Draco.

"Preciso voltar à festa. Com licença." Falou Dumbledore retirando-se.

"Mais tarde acertaremos sua punição, senhor Malfoy. Também preciso voltar à festa." Disse McGonagall dando as costas e retirando-se.

Harry olhou para Snape que o encarou de volta.

"Sabe que Lucius não deixará passar em branco."

"Sim, senhor."

"E ele terá razão dessa vez, senhor Malfoy. Com licença." Deu as costas e fez o mesmo caminho de Dumbledora e McGonagall.

Draco observou Harry em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Sinto muito." Murmurou.

"Tudo bem, Draco."

"Harry. Draco."

"Remus!" Exclamou Harry olhando para a porta.

"Olá, senhor Lupin."

"Vocês estão bem? Severus me disse que caíram bem em cima do salgueiro lutador." Perguntou preocupado aproximando-se dos garotos.

"Sim, estamos." Respondeu Harry.

"Só encrencados." Completou Draco.

"Idéia perigosa, essa. Vir até aqui num carro voador."

"Foi a única maneira que encontramos." Defendeu-se Harry. "Claro que a Professora McGonagall fez questão de nos mostrar nossas outras opções, mas na hora não paramos para pensar."

"Entendo." Disse Remus compreensivo. "Seus pais ainda não sabem." Encarou ambos os garotos. "Podem imaginar a confusão que isso poderia dar. Principalmente ao seu pai, Draco."

"É, eu sei." Disse constrangido.

"Imagino que não disseram quem enfeitiçou o carro."

"Não. E nem perguntaram, felizmente." Respondeu Harry.

"Caso alguém pergunte, digam que o carro era meu, por via das dúvidas."

"C-como?" Perguntou Draco sem acreditar. "Se dissermos isso, o Ministério pode processa-lo. Podem prende-lo por isso!" Disse exasperado.

"Eu sei, mas não tenho muito o que perder. Já seu pai.."

"Obrigado, senhor Lupin." Disse Draco corado recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

"Imagino que não tenham comido nada." Recebeu acenos positivos.

Remus tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para a escrivaninha de Snape. Com um leve aceno, conjurou um grande prato de sanduíches, duas taças de prata e uma jarra de suco de abóbora gelado.

"Comam e depois vão direto ao dormitório." Disse o lupino. "Preciso ir. Ah, Harry, antes que me esqueça." Disse tirando uma segunda varinha de dentro das vestes.

"Minha varinha!" Exclamou o garoto contente.

"Boa noite, garotos."

"Boa noite, Remus."

"Boa noite, senhor Lupin."

No dia seguinte, porém, Harry mal conseguiu sorrir. As quatro mesas compridas, cada uma de uma casa, serviam de mingau de aveia, travessas de peixe defumado, montanhas de torradas e pratos com ovos e bacon, sob o céu encantado (hoje, toldado por nuvens cinzentas). Harry e Rony sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Hermione, que tinha um exemplar de Viagens com Vampiros, aberto, e apoiado numa jarra de leite. Havia uma certa formalidade na maneira como ela deu 'bom dia', o que informou a Harry que ela continuava a desaprovar a maneira como os garotos tinham chegado. Neville Longbottom, por outro lado, cumprimentou-os animado. Do outro lado do salão, Draco servia-se apenas de suco de abóbora e os cumprimentara apenas com um leve acenar de cabeça. Harry imaginava o tipo de punição que Snape lhe dera.

Harry mal tinha começado a comer o mingau quando ouviu-se um rumorejo de asas, no alto, e uma centena de corujas entrou, descrevendo círculos pelo salão e deixando cair cartas e pacotes entre os alunos que tagarelavam. Um grande embrulho disforme bateu na cabeça de Neville, um segundo depois, alguma coisa grande e cinzenta caiu na jarra de Hermione, salpicando todo mundo com leite e penas.

"Errol!" Exclamou Rony apontando a coruja que trazia um envelope vermelho preso à para e ia em direção à mesa Sonserina.

"Ah, não." Murmurou Rony vendo a coruja cair dentro da jarra de um aluno próximo à Draco salpicando leite em quem estava próximo, inclusive nele.

"Tudo bem, ele ainda está vivo." Disse Hermione vendo o louro puxar a coruja de dentro da jarra e desamarrar o envelope.

"Não é isso, é aquilo." E apontou para o envelope.

"É um berrador." Disse Neville com pesar.

Draco olhava para o envelope assombrado e com a mão trêmula puxou a fita que o lacrava. Uma fração de segundos depois, o envelope explodira; um estrondo encheu o enorme salão, sacudindo a poeira do teto.

"... ROUBAR O CARRO, USAR A VARINHA DO SEU IRMÃO E AINDA QUEBRÁ-LA, EU NÃO TERIA ME SURPREENDIDO SE O TIVESSEM EXPULSADO, ESPERE ATÉ EU PÔR AS MÃOS EM VOCÊ, SUPONHO QUE NÃO PAROU PARA PENSAR NO QUE SEU PAI E EU PASSAMOS QUANDO SOUBEMOS QUE O CARRO TINHA DESAPARECIDO..."

Os berros da Sra. Weasley, cem vezes mais altos do que de costume, fizeram os pratos e talheres se entrechocarem na mesa e produziram um eco ensurdecedor nas paredes de pedra. As pessoas por todo o salão se viravam para ver quem recebera o berrador, e Draco afundou tanto na cadeira que só deixara a testa vermelha visível.

"... A CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE Á NOITE PASSADA, PENSEI QUE SEU PAI IA MORRER DE VERGONHA, NÃO O EDUCAMOS PARA SE COMPORTAR ASSIM, VOCÊ E HARRY PODIAM TER MORRIDO..."

Harry estava imaginando quando é que seu nome iria aparecer. Fez muita força para fingir que não estava escutando a voz que fazia seus tímpanos latejarem.

"... ABSOLUTAMENTE DESGOSTOSA, REMUS ESTA ENFRENTANDO UM INQUÉRITO NO TRABALHO, E É TUDO CULPA SUA, E, SE VOCÊ SAIR UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, VAMOS TRAZÊ-LO DIRETO PARA CASA."

Seguiu-se um silêncio que chegou a ecoar. O envelope vermelho, que caíra das mãos de Draco, pegou fogo e encrespou-se em cinzas. Harry e Draco olharam-se aturdidos, como se uma onda gigantesca tivesse acabado de passar por cima deles. Algumas pessoas riram e, aos poucos, a balbúrdia da conversa recomeçou.

Remus estava enfrentando um inquérito por culpa deles. Draco sentia-se aliviado por não desconfiarem de seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo com remorso, por acharem que o lupino fosse quem tivesse enfeitiçado o carro. E se resolvessem prende-lo? Seu pai, com certeza, trabalharia a favor dele, mas Remus era um lobisomen e a lei costumava ser contra bruxos assim. Queria poder fazer algo para melhorar a situação, mas não sabia o quê.

De qualquer forma, não teve muito tempo mais para pensar nisso. Snape vinha passando distribuindo os horários do curso. Sua primeira aula era Herbologia e era aula dupla com o grifinórios. Terminou de tomar seu suco e juntou-se à Harry, Rony e Hermione na entrada do Salão.

Juntos, deixaram o castelo, atravessaram a horta e rumaram para as estufas. No caminho, Hermione voltara a conversar com Draco e Harry simpaticamente. Pelo visto, achara que o berrador fora castigo o suficiente.

A Professora Sprout era uma bruxinha atarracada que usava um chapéu remendado sobre os cabelos soltos, geralmente tinha uma grande quantidade de terra nas roupas e suas unhas teriam feito tia Petúnia desmaiar.

"Estufas três hoje, meus caros." Disse ela.

Houve um murmúrio de interesse. Até então, só tinham estudado na estufa número um - a estufa três guardava plantas muito mais interessantes e perigosas. A Professora Sprout tirou uma chave enorme do cinto e destrancou a porta. Andou até a mesa de cavalete no centro da estufa e começou a explicar o que fariam na aula daquele dia.

"Vamos reenvasar mandrágoras hoje. Agora, quem é que sabe me dizer as propriedades de uma mandrágora?"

Não foi de se surpreender quando Hermione levantou a mão primeiro.

"A mandrágora é um tônico reconstituinte muito forte." Disse Hermione parecendo, como sempre que engolira o livro-texto. "É usada para trazer de volta as pessoas que foram transformadas ou foram enfeitiçadas no seu estado natural."

"Excelente. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. A mandrágora é parte essencial da maioria dos antídotos. Mas, é também perigosa. Quem sabe me dizer o porquê?"

Dessa vez, Draco fora mais rápido.

"O grito dela é fatal." Disse indiferente.

"Muito bem, senhor Weasley. Dez ponto à Sonserina. Agora, as que temos aqui são novinhas."

Ela apontou para uma fileira de tabuleiros fundos ao falar, e todos se aproximaram para ver melhor. Umas cem moitinhas repolhudas, verde arroxeadas, cresciam em fileiras nos tabuleiros. Não pareciam ter nada de mais para Rony, que não fazia a menor idéia do que Draco quisera dizer com o 'grito' da mandrágora.

"Agora apanhem um par de abafadores de ouvidos." Mandou a professora. Os alunos correram para a mesa para tentar apanhar um par que não fosse peludo nem cor-de-rosa. "Quando eu mandar vocês colocarem os abafadores, certifiquem-se de que suas orelhas ficaram completamente cobertas. Quando for seguro remover os abafadores eu erguerei o polegar para vocês. Certo... Coloquem os abafadores."

Rony ajustou os abafadores nos ouvidos. Eles vedaram completamente o som. A Professora Sprout colocou o seu par peludo e cor-de-rosa nas orelhas, enrolou as mangas das vestes, agarrou uma moitinha de mandrágora com firmeza e puxou-a com força. Ele deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa que ninguém ouviu. Em vez de raízes, um bebezinho extremamente feio saiu da terra. As folhas cresciam diretamente de sua cabeça. Ele tinha a pele verde-clara malhada e era visível que berrava a plenos pulmões. A professora tirou um vaso de plantas grande de sob a bancada e mergulhou nele a mandrágora, cobrindo-a com o composto escuro e úmido até ficarem apenas as folhas visíveis. Depois, limpou as mãos, fez sinal com o polegar para os alunos e retirou os abafadores dos ouvidos.

"As nossas mandrágoras são apenas miudinhas, por isso seus gritos ainda não dão para matar." Disse ela calmamente como se não tivesse feito nada mais excitante do que regar uma begônia."Mas, elas deixarão vocês inconscientes por varias horas, e como tenho certeza de que nenhum de vocês quer perder o primeiro dia na escola, certifiquem-se de que seus abafadores estão no lugar antes de começarem a trabalhar. Chamarei sua atenção quando estiver na hora da saída. Quatro para cada tabuleiro, há um bom estoque de vasos aqui, o composto está nos sacos ali adiante, e tenham cuidado com aquela planta de tentáculos venenosos. Está criando dentes."

Ela deu uma palmada enérgica em uma planta vermelha e espinhosa ao falar, fazendo-a recolher os longos tentáculos que avançavam sorrateiramente pelo seu ombro.

Hermione foi uma das primeiras a começar a tarefa. Harry foi logo em seguida, mas o fazia com um pouco de dificuldade. Rony ainda achava que estavam plantando bebês mutantes. E Draco fazia tudo com cara de nojo visto que estava se sujando e suando, duas ações detestáveis.

Ao fim da aula, todos estavam cansados, doloridos e cobertos de terra. De volta ao castelo, Draco não parava de reclamar sobre a aula inútil e em como precisa de um banho. Infelizmente, para o louro, só tiveram tempo de se lavarem rapidamente antes da aula de Transfiguração.

A aula foi particularmente difícil para Rony que estava com a varinha remendada com fita adesiva. Tinha de transformar um besouro num botão, mas o inseto não parava quieto sobre a carteira e em certa hora, o ruivo esmagou o seu sem querer. McGonagall parecia irritada quando ele foi lhe pedir um novo besouro.

"O que seus pais disseram quando contou sobre a varinha?" Perguntou Hermione sentando entre Rony e Harry na hora do almoço.

"Eles souberam pela carta que o Diretor mandou. Não sei exatamente o que disseram ao Draco, mas sei que mamãe passou horas gritando com ele." Comentou Rony. "Mas terei que esperar até que tenham resolvido sobre o carro."

"E como o senhor Lupin está?"

"Mandei uma coruja aos meus pais sobre isso." Começou Harry. "Lucius ainda não ter falado comigo não é um bom sinal, mas Narcisa me mandou uma resposta e disso que cuidariam disso e que eu não me preocupasse."

"Que bom, então." Disse Hermione aliviada.

"Olá, Harry." Cumprimentou um garoto miudinho de cabelo louro-cinza e que segurava uma máquina fotográfica de trouxas. "Sou Colin Creevey. Estou no primeiro ano da Grifinória, como pode ver." E estufou o peito orgulhosamente mostrando o símbolo grifinoriano. "Acha que tem problema se.. ahn.. Posso tirar uma foto sua?" Perguntou hesitante.

"Uma foto?" Repetiu.

"Para provar que conheci você." Disse Colin ansioso aproximandose mais. "Sei tudo sobre você. Todo mundo me contou. Como foi que você sobreviveu quando Você-Sabe-Quem tentou matá-lo e como foi que ele desapareceu e tudo o mais, e como você ainda conserva a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.. E um garoto no meu dormitório disse que se eu revelar o filme na poção correta, as fotos vão se mexer." Colin inspirou profundamente, estremecendo de excitação. "Isto aqui é fantástico, não acha? Eu não sabia que as coisas estranhas que eu fazia eram magia até receber uma carta de Hogwarts. Meu pai é leiteiro, ele também não conseguia acreditar. Então estou tirando um montão de fotos para levar para ele. E seria bem bom se tivesse a sua." E olhou para Harry como se implorasse. "Quem sabe o seu amigo podia tirar, e eu podia ficar do seu lado? E depois

você podia autografar a foto?"

"Autografar a foto? Você está distribuindo fotos autografadas, Malfoy?" Perguntou Blaise de forma desdenhosa.

"Todo mundo em fila!" Disse Pansy para todos ouvirem. "Harry Malfoy está distribuindo fotos autografadas!"

Um grupo sonserino do quinto que estava próximo riu baixinho.

"Vocês estão é com inveja." Disse Colin.

"Inveja de quê, pirralho?" Perguntou Blaise divertido. "Não ter uma cicatriz ou andar com o tipo de gente mais baixa que tem?"

Rony não agüentou mais ouvir e apontou sua varinha na direção de Blaise que o olhou irritado, mas não se mexeu.

"Diga só mais uma palavra, Zabini." Murmurou Rony.

"Rony, não!" Disse Hermione.

"Deixe-o, Rony." Disse Harry.

Todos no pátio pararam para ver a cena. Ninguém ousava interferir.

"Baixe a varinha, Rony." Disse Draco aproximando-se deles. "Não vale a pena." E deu um olhar rápido para Blaise e Parkinson antes de voltar a atenção ao irmão que aos poucos, baixava a varinha.

Blaise sorriu enviesado.

"Isso mesmo, Weasley. Não vá começar nenhuma confusão." Disse recebendo um olhar irritado. "Se você sair um dedinho da linha..." Tentou imitar a voz da senhora Weasley.

Dessa vez quem não agüentou foi Draco. O louro sacou sua varinha contra Zabini e lançou um feitiço antes que o outro pudesse defender-se. Depois voltou a guardar a varinha nas vestes. Todos olharam Blaise esperando algo acontecer, mas o moreno parecia não ter sofrido nada.

"Não sabe realizar nem um feitiço simples, Weasley?" Zombou Zabini.

Mas o louro apenas sorriu de lado e deu as costas.

"O que você fez, Draco?" Perguntou Rony enquanto seguiam para a próxima aula, DADA.

"Paciência, Ronald, e espere até amanhã."

Todos os alunos já estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares para conhecerem seu novo professor de DADA. Ele não comparecera à festa de Seleção e aquela seria a primeira turma a ter aula com ele, então ninguém sabia ainda quem ele ou ela seria.

"Por favor, que não seja uma fã do Lockhart." Pediu Rony.

"E nem um fingido com Voldemort na cabeça." Pediu Harry.

A porta que ficava no topo da escada e que levava à sala do professor –fosse quem fosse-, fora destrancada e estava sendo lentamente aberta. Quando o novo professor passou por ela, Harry teve preferiu enfrentar Quirrell novamente e Rony fez um som que lembrava um engasgo. Draco somente ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença. No mais, ouviu-se aplausos e suspiros por parte das garotas e murmúrios irritados por parte do restante dos garotos.

"Isso mesmo, caros alunos e alunas, eu, Gilderoy Lockhart em pessoa, serei o mais novo Professor de DADA de vocês este ano." Disse com um grande sorriso. "E para começar, iniciaremos com um pequeno teste. Não se preocupe, nada muito difícil." E num acenar de varinha, distribuiu o teste para todos.

Quando Harry recebeu o seu, teve ganas de queimar a prova junto do professor. Todas as perguntas era pessoais e sobre Lockhart.

"Que tipo de teste é esse?" Ouviu Draco perguntar irritado atrás de si.

Meia hora depois, Lockhart recolheu os testes e folheou-os diante da classe.

"Tsk, tsk, quase ninguém se lembrou que a minha cor favorita é lilás. Digo isto no Um ano com o Ieti. E alguns de vocês precisam ler Passeios com Lobisomens com mais atenção, afirmo claramente no capítulo doze que o presente de aniversário ideal para mim seria a harmonia entre os povos mágicos e não-mágicos, embora eu não recuse um garrafão do Velho Uísque de Fogo Ogden!" E deu outra piscadela travessa para os alunos.

Rony fitava Lockhart com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto. Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, que estavam sentados à frente, sacudiam-se de riso silencioso. Hermione, por outro lado, escutava Lockhart embevecida e atenta e se assustou quando o ouviu

mencionar seu nome.

"Mas a Srta. Hermione Granger sabia que a minha ambição secreta era livrar o mundo do mal e comercializar a minha própria linha de poções para os cabelos, boa menina! Na realidade" Ele virou o teste. "ela acertou tudo! Onde está a Srta. Hermione Granger?"

Hermione levantou a mão trêmula.

"Excelente!" Disse o sorridente Lockhart. "Excelente mesmo! Dez pontos

para a Grifinória! E agora, ao trabalho."

Virou-se para a mesa e depositou nela uma grande gaiola coberta.

"Agora, fiquem prevenidos! É meu dever ensiná-los a se defender contra a pior criatura que se conhece no mundo da magia! Vocês podem estar diante dos seus maiores medos aqui, nesta sala. Saibam que nenhum mal vai lhes acontecer enquanto eu estiver aqui. Só peço que fiquem calmos."

Dino e Simas pararam de rir agora, Neville afundou um pouco na sua carteira da primeira fila e Rony se curvou para um lado da pilha de livros que erguera para dar uma olhada melhor na gaiola.

"Peço que não gritem." Pediu Lockhart em voz baixa. "Pode provoca-los."

E a classe inteira prendeu a respiração quando Lockhart puxou o pano.


	9. Antes do oito

"Sim, senhores." Disse teatralmente. "Diabretes da Cornualia recém capturados."

Simas não conseguiu se controlar. Deixou escapar uma risada pelo nariz que nem mesmo Lockhart poderia confundir com um grito de terror.

"Sim, senhor Finnigan?" Perguntou sorrindo.

"Bem, eles não são... Não são muito... Perigosos, são?" Engasgou-se Simas.

"Não tenha tanta certeza assim." Disse Lockhart, sacudindo um dedo, aborrecido para Simas. "Esses bandidinhos podem ser diabolicamente astutos!"

Os diabretes eram azul-elétrico e tinham uns vinte centímetros de altura, os rostos finos e as vozes tão agudas que pareciam um bando de periquitos fazendo algazarra. No instante em que a cobertura foi retirada, eles começaram a falar e a voar de maneira rápida e excitada, a sacudir as grades e a fazer caras esquisitas para as pessoas mais próximas.

"Certo, então." Disse Lockhart em voz alta. "Vamos ver o que vocês acham

deles!" E abriu a gaiola.

Foi um pandemônio. Os diabretes disparavam em todas as direções como foguetes. Dois deles agarraram Neville pelas orelhas e o ergueram no ar. Vários outros voaram direto pelas janelas fazendo cair uma chuva de estilhaços de vidro no canteiro. Os demais se puseram a destruir a sala de aula com mais eficiência do que um rinoceronte desembestado. Agarraram tinteiros e salpicaram a sala de tinta, picaram livros e papéis, arrancaram quadros das paredes, viraram a cesta de lixo, pegaram as mochilas e livros e os atiraram contra as vidraças quebradas.. Em poucos minutos, metade da classe estava abrigada embaixo das carteiras e, Neville, pendurado no teto pelo lustre de ferro.

"Vamos, vamos, reúnam eles, reúnam eles, são apenas diabretes!" Gritou Lockhart.

Ele enrolou as mangas, brandiu a varinha e berrou:

"Peskipiksi ksi pesternom!"

As palavras não produziam efeito algum; um dos diabretes se apoderou da varinha e atirou-a também pela janela. Lockhart engoliu em seco e mergulhou embaixo da mesa, escapando por pouco de ser esmagado por Neville, que despencou um segundo depois quando o lustre cedeu. A sineta tocou, e todos desembestaram para a saída. Na calma relativa que se seguiu, Lockhart levantou-se, viu Harry, Draco, Rony e Hermione, que estavam quase na porta.

"Bem, vou pedir a vocês que enfiem rapidamente os restantes de volta na gaiola." E, passando pelos três, fechou a porta depressa.

"Dá para acreditar?" Rugiu Rony quando um dos diabretes restantes lhe deu uma dolorosa mordida na orelha.

"Ele só quer nos dar uma experiência direta." Defendeu Hermione imobilizando dois diabretes ao mesmo tempo com um inventivo Feitiço Congelante e enfiandoos de volta na gaiola.

"Direta?" Repetiu Draco que estava tentando agarrar um diabrete que dançava fora do seu alcance dando-lhe língua.

"Hermione, ele não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo." Completou Harry depressa antes o louro dissesse algo rude.

"Bobagem. Você leu os livros dele, vê só todas as coisas incríveis que ele fez."

"Que ele diz que fez." Murmurou Rony e Draco concordou com um aceno jogando um diabrete com força dentro da gaiola logo em seguida.

Harry dedicou muito tempo, nos dias seguintes, a desaparecer de vista sempre que Gilderoy Lockhart aparecia andando por um corredor. Lockhart parecia usar o moreno para ser autopromover ainda mais. Mais difícil foi evitar Colin Creevey, que parecia ter decorado o seu horário. Pelo visto nada dava maior alegria a Colin do que dizer: 'tudo bem, Harry?' seis ou sete vezes por dia e ouvir: 'oi, Colin', em resposta, por maior irritação que Harry demonstrasse ao dizer isso.

Ao menos Remus já havia sido liberado. Passara dois dias sendo interrogado a respeito do carro enfeitiçado e o Ministro ainda queria prende-lo, de acordo com a lei, mas Artur insistiu que não houve realmente uma infração visto que fato Harry e Draco quem havia usado o carro de forma errada e iriam ser punidos por isso. O que preocupava o moreno era que Lucius ainda não lhe falava e, pelas cartas de Narcisa, não tinha a intenção de faze-lo tão cedo.

Edwiges continuava aborrecida com Harry por causa da desastrada viagem de carro e a varinha de Rony continuava a, funcionar mal, superando os próprios limites na sexta-feira na aula de Feitiços, ao se atirar da mão de Rony e atingir o Profº. Flitwick bem no meio dos olhos, produzindo um grande furúnculo verde e Latejante no lugar em que bateu. Assim entre uma coisa e outra, Harry ficou muito contente ao ver chegar o fim de semana. Ele, Draco, Rony e Mione estavam planejando visitar Hagrid no sábado de manhã. Harry, porém, foi acordado muito antes da hora que pretendera pelas sacudidas de Olívio Wood, capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

"Que foi?" Perguntou Harry esquecendo de ser educado, tonto de sono.

"Prática de Quadribol!" Disse Wood. "Vamos!"

Harry espiou pela janela apertando os olhos. Havia uma névoa rala cobrindo o céu rosa e dourado. Agora que acordara, ele não conseguia entender _como __podia_ estar dormindo com a algazarra que os passarinhos faziam.

"Olívio." Disse ele com a voz rouca. "O dia ainda está amanhecendo."

"Exato." Respondeu Wood. Ele era um sextanista alto e forte e, naquele instante, seus olhos brilhavam de fanático entusiasmo. "Faz parte do nosso novo programa de treinamento. Ande, pegue a vassoura e vamos" Disse Wood animado. "Nenhum dos times começou a treinar ainda. Vamos ser os primeiros a dar a partida este ano."

Depois de trocar o pijama pelo uniforme vermelho do time e vestir uma capa para se aquecer, Harry rabiscou um bilhete para Rony explicando onde fora e desceu a escada em caracol até a sala comunal, a Nimbus 2000 ao ombro. Acabara de chegar ao buraco do retrato quando ouviu um estardalhaço às suas costas, e Colin apareceu correndo escada abaixo, a máquina fotográfica balançando no pescoço e alguma coisa segura na mão.

"Ouvi alguém dizer o seu nome na escada, Harry! Olhe só o que tenho aqui! Mandei revelar, queria lhe mostrar."

Harry examinou confuso a foto que Colin sacudia debaixo do seu nariz. Numa foto preto-e-branco, um Lockhart em movimento puxava com força um braço que Harry reconhecia como seu. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que o seu eu fotográfico resistia bravamente e recusava a se deixar arrastar para dentro da foto. Enquanto Harry observava, Lockhart desistiu e se largou, ofegante, contra a margem branca da foto.

"Você autografa?" Perguntou Colin, ansioso.

"Não." Disse Harry sem rodeios, olhando para os lados para verificar se a sala estava realmente deserta. "Desculpe, Colin, mas estou com pressa. Prática de Quadribol."

E atravessou o buraco do retrato.

"Uau! Espere por mim! Nunca vi um jogo de Quadribol antes!" Colin subiu pelo buraco atrás de Harry.

"Vai ser bem chato." Disse Harry depressa, mas o garoto não lhe deu atenção, seu rosto iluminava-se de excitação.

"Você foi o jogador da casa mais novo em cem anos, não foi, Harry? Não foi?" Perguntou Collin caminhando ao lado dele. "Você deve ser genial. Eu nunca voei. É fácil? Esta vassoura é sua? É a melhor que existe?"

Harry não sabia como se livrar do _coleguinha_. Era como ter uma sombra extremamente tagarela.

"Eu não entendo bem de Quadribol." Disse Colin sem fôlego. "É verdade que tem quatro bolas? E duas ficam voando em volta dos jogadores tentando tirá-los de cima das vassouras?"

"É." Disse Harry a contragosto, conformado em explicar as regras complicadas do Quadribol. Não que realmente o fossem, mas para alguém que nunca ouviu falar antes, devia ser. "Chamam-se balaços. Há dois batedores em cada time armados de bastões para rebater os balaços para longe do seu time. Fred e Jorge Weasley batem pela Grifinória."

"E para que servem as outras bolas?" Perguntou Colin, derrapando dois degraus porque olhava boquiaberto para Harry.

"Bem, a goles, a bola vermelha meio grande, é a que faz os gols. Três apanhadores em cada time atiram a goles um para o outro e tentam metê-la entre as balizas na extremidade do campo, são três postes compridos com aros na ponta."

"E a quarta bola?"

"É o pomo de ouro." Disse Harry. "E é muito pequena, muito veloz e difícil de agarrar. Mas é isso que o apanhador tem que fazer, porque um jogo de Quadribol não termina até o pomo ser capturado. E o apanhador que agarra o pomo para o time, ganha cento e cinqüenta pontos a mais."

"E você é o apanhador da Grifinória, não é?" Perguntou Colin cheio de admiração e respeito.

"Sou." Respondeu Harry enquanto deixavam o castelo e começavam a atravessar o gramado encharcado de orvalho. "E tem o goleiro também. Ele guarda as balizas. É isso, em resumo."

Mas Colin não parou de interrogar Harry o tempo todo, desde o gramado ondulante até o campo de Quadribol, e Harry só conseguiu se desvencilhar dele quando chegou aos vestiários; Colin ainda gritou com sua voz fina quando ele se afastava.

"Vou pegar um bom lugar, Harry!" E correu para as arquibancadas.

Os outros jogadores do time da Grifinória já estavam no vestiário. Wood era o único que parecia realmente acordado. Fred e George estavam sentados, os olhos inchados e os cabelos despenteados, ao lado de uma quartanista, Alicia Spinnet, que parecia estar cabeceando contra a parede em que se encostara. As outras artilheiras, suas companheiras, Katie Bell e Angelina Johnson, bocejavam lado a lado de frente para eles.

"Até que enfim, Harry, por que demorou?" Perguntou Wood eficiente. "Agora, eu queria ter uma conversinha com vocês antes de irmos para o campo, porque passei o verão imaginando um programa de treinamento completamente novo, que acho que vai fazer toda a diferença..."

Wood ergueu um grande diagrama de um campo de Quadribol, em que estavam desenhadas muitas linhas, setas e cruzes em tinta de cores diversas. Depois, puxou a varinha, deu uma batidinha no desenho, e as flechas começaram a se deslocar pelo diagrama como lagartas. Quando Wood deslanchou um discurso sobre as novas táticas, a cabeça de Fred Weasley despencou no ombro de Alicia Spinnet e ele começou a roncar. O primeiro quadro levou quase vinte minutos para ser explicado, mas havia outro por baixo daquele, e um terceiro por baixo do segundo. Harry mergulhou num estupor durante a falação interminável de Wood.

"Então" Disse Wood, finalmente, arrancando Harry de uma irrealizável fantasia sobre o que estaria comendo no café da manhã, naquele instante, no castelo. "Ficou claro? Alguma pergunta?"

"Tenho uma pergunta, Olívio." Disse George que acordara assustado. "Você não podia ter explicado tudo isso ontem quando a gente estava acordado?" Wood não gostou.

"Agora, ouçam aqui, vocês todos." Disse amarrando a cara. "Nós devíamos ter ganho a taça de Quadribol no ano passado. Somos sem favor nenhum o melhor time da escola. Mas, infelizmente, devido às circunstâncias fora do nosso controle."

Harry se mexeu cheio de culpa no banco. Estivera inconsciente na ala hospitalar no último jogo do ano anterior, o que significava que a Grifinória tivera um jogador a menos e sofrera sua pior derrota em trezentos anos. Wood esperou um instante para recuperar o próprio controle. A última derrota, visivelmente, continuava a torturá-lo.

"Então, este ano, vamos treinar mais do que jamais treinamos... Muito bem, vamos colocar as nossas teorias em prática!" Gritou Wood agarrando a vassoura e saindo do vestiário. As pernas dormentes e, ainda bocejando, o time o acompanhou.

Tinham passado tanto tempo no vestiário que o sol já estava todo de fora, embora ainda se vissem restos de névoa sobre o gramado do estádio. Quando Harry entrou em campo, viu Rony, Draco e Hermione sentados nas arquibancadas.

"Vocês ainda não acabaram?" Perguntou Rony surpreso.

"Nem começamos." Respondeu Harry olhando com inveja a torrada com geléia que Rony trazido do Salão. "Wood esteve ensinando novas jogadas ao time."

Ele montou na vassoura, meteu o pé no chão para dar impulso e saiu voando. O ar frio da manhã bateu em seu rosto, acordando-o com muito mais eficiência do que a longa conversa de Wood. Era uma sensação maravilhosa estar de volta a um campo de Quadribol. Harry sobrevoou o estádio a toda velocidade, apostando corrida com Fred e Jorge.

"Que clique-clique esquisito é esse?" Gritou Fred enquanto faziam uma volta rápida.

Harry olhou para as arquibancadas. Colin estava sentado em um dos lugares mais altos, a máquina fotográfica levantada, tirando fotos seguidas, o som estranhamente ampliado no estádio deserto.

"Olhe para cá, Harry! Para cá!" Gritava Colin se esganiçando.

"Quem é aquele?" Perguntou Olívio.

"O mais novo fã de Harry." Disse George aproximando-se.

"Ele não para de seguir o Harry pelo castelo." Completou Fred.

"E vive tirando fotos dele."

"Achamos que ele tem alguma paixão secreta-não-tão-secreta pelo Harry aqui." Disse divertido fazendo Harry corar.

"Não quero saber. Concentrem-se no jogo." Disse Olívio severo.

"Olívio." Chamou Angelina. "Temos um problema." Disse apontando para o time da Sonserina que atravessava o campo naquele momento.

Wood mergulhou até o chão, aterrissando em sua raiva, com muito mais força do que pretendia, e cambaleou um pouco ao desmontar. Harry, Fred e George o acompanharam.

"Flint!" Berrou Wood para o capitão da Sonserina. "Está na hora do nosso treino! Levantamos especialmente para isso!"

Marcos Flint era ainda mais corpulento do que Hood. Tinha uma expressão de trasgo astucioso.

"Tem bastante espaço para todos nós, Wood."

Angelina, Alicia e Katie tinham se aproximado também. Não havia mulheres no time da Sonserina, para ficarem, ombro a ombro, com ar de desdém, encarando os jogadores da Grifinória.

"Mas eu reservei o campo!" Disse Wood praticamente cuspindo de raiva. "Eu reservei!"

"Ah, mas tenho um papel aqui assinado pelo Professor Snape."

_Eu, Professor Snape, dei ao time da Sonserina_

_permissão para praticar hoje no_

_campo de Quadribol, face á necessidade_

_de treinarem o seu novo apanhador._

"Vocês têm um novo apanhador?" Perguntou Wood distraído. "Onde?"

E por trás dos seis jogadores grandalhões surgiu diante o sétimo, menor, com um sorriso cínico.

"Zabini!" Exclamou Harry irritado.

"Isso mesmo, Malfoy." Disse ainda sorrindo. "E olha só o presente que meu pai deu ao saber que entrei para o time." Disse apontando para as vassouras Nimbus 2001.

"De longe batem a série Nimbus 2000. Imagine às velhas Cleansweep." Disse Flint olhando desdenhosamente às vassouras de Fred e George. "Ah, olha ai. Uma invasão de campo."

Draco, Rony e Hermione vinham atravessando o campo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"O que está havendo?" Perguntou Hermione à Harry.

"O que ele faz aqui?" Perguntou Rony vendo Zabini usando as veste de quadribol.

"Sou o novo apanhador da Sonserina, Weasley." Disse Zabini presunsoço. "O pessoal aqui estava admirando as vassouras novas que meu pai nos deu."

Rony olhou boquiaberto as sete vassouras magníficas diante dele.

"Boas, não são? Mas quem sabe o time da Grifinória não levanta um ourinho com as velhas Cleansweep? Talvez um museu as compre." Falou fazendo o time da Sonserina gargalhar.

"Pelo menos ninguém do time da Grifinória teve que pagar para entrar." Disse Hermione com aspereza. "Entraram porque possuem talento."

"Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue-ruim." Xingou ele.

Houve uma agitação logo em seguida. Flint teve de se meter na frente de Blaise para evitar que Rony pulasse sobre ele. Wood gritou algumas coisas ao restante do time a fim de controla-los, Harry e Draco postaram-se ao lado de Hermione brandindo, cada um, a varinha raivosamente, mas nada mais fizeram. Rony, por outro lado, escapuliu de alguma forma dos gêmeos e brandiu a própria varinha na direção de Blaise que postou-se ao lado de Flint, e lançou-lhe um feitiço. Contudo, o jorro de luz verde saiu pelo lado contrário o atingindo e lançando-o longe.

"Rony!" Gritaram Hermione, Rony e Harry juntos, correndo para perto do ruivo.

Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. Em vez disso, ele soltou um sonoro arroto e várias lesmas caíram de sua boca para o colo. O time da Sonserina ficou paralisado de tanto rir. Flint, dobrado pela cintura, tentava se apoiar na vassoura nova. Blaise caíra de quatro, dando murros no chão. Os alunos da Grifinória agrupavam-se em torno de Rony, que não parava de arrotar lesmas enormes. Ninguém parecia querer tocar nele.

"É melhor levarmos o Rony para a casa de Hagrid, é mais perto." Disse

Harry que junto de Draco levantou o ruivo.

"Que aconteceu, Harry? Que aconteceu? Ele está doente? Mas você pode curá-lo, não pode?" Perguntou Colin que descera correndo das arquibancadas e agora dançava em volta dos meninos que saíam de campo.

"Sai da frente, Colin!" Disse Harry com raiva. Ele e Draco, seguidos por Hermione, carregaram Rony para fora do estádio e atravessaram os jardins em direção à orla da floresta.

"Estamos quase lá, Rony." Disse Hermione quando a cabana do guarda-caça tornou-se visível. "Você vai ficar bom num instante, estamos quase chegando."

Estavam a uns cinco metros da casa de Hagrid quando a porta de entrada se

abriu, mas não foi Hagrid que apareceu: Gilderoy Lockhart, hoje com vestes lilás clarinho, vinha saindo.

"Depressa, aqui atrás." Murmurou Harry, arrastando Rony e Draco para trás de uma moita próxima. Hermione seguiu-os, um tanto relutante.

"É muito simples se você sabe o que está fazendo!" Lockhart dizia em voz alta a Hagrid. "Se precisar de ajuda, você sabe onde estou! Vou-lhe dar uma cópia do meu livro. Estou surpreso que ainda não o tenha comprado: vou autografar um exemplar hoje à noite e mandar para você. Bom, adeus." E saiu em direção ao castelo.

Harry esperou até Lockhart desaparecer de vista, então puxou Rony da moita até a porta de Hagrid. Bateram apressados. Hagrid abriu na mesma hora, parecendo muito rabugento, mas seu rosto se iluminou quando viu quem era.

"Estive pensando quando é que vocês viriam me ver, entrem, entrem, achei

que podia ser o Professor Lockhart outra vez."

Harry e Draco ajudaram Rony a entrar na cabana sala-e-quarto, que tinha uma cama enorme em um canto, uma lareira com um fogo vivo no outro. Hagrid não pareceu perturbado com o problema das lesmas de Rony, que Harry explicou em poucas palavras enquanto baixava o amigo em uma cadeira.

"Melhor para fora do que para dentro." Disse Hagrid animado, baixando com

ruído uma grande bacia de cobre na frente do ruivo. "Ponha todas para fora, Rony."

"Acho que não há nada a fazer exceto esperar que a coisa passe." Disse Hermione ansiosa, observando Rony se debruçar na bacia. "É um feitiço difícil de fazer em condições ideais, ainda mais com uma varinha quebrada."

Hagrid ocupou-se pela cabana preparando chá para os meninos. Seu cão de caçar javalis, Canino, fazia festas a Harry, sujando-o todo.

"Que é que Lockhart queria com você, Hagrid?" Perguntou Draco coçando as orelhas de Canino.

"Estava me dando conselhos para manter um poço livre de algas." Respondeu Hagrid tirando um galo meio depenado de cima da mesa bem esfregada e pousando nela o bule de chá. "Como se eu não soubesse. E ainda fez farol sobre um espírito agourento que ele espantou. Se uma única palavra do que disse for verdade eu como a minha chaleira."

Não era hábito de Hagrid criticar professores de Hogwarts, e Harry olhou-o

surpreso. Mione, porém, disse num tom mais alto do que de costume:

"Acho que você está sendo injusto. É óbvio que o Professor Dumbledore achou que ele era o melhor candidato para a vaga ou não o teria contratado."

"Ele era o único candidato." Disse Hagrid oferecendo-lhes um prato de quadradinhos de chocolate, enquanto Rony tossia e vomitava na bacia. "E quero dizer o único mesmo. Está ficando muito difícil encontrar alguém para ensinar Artes das Trevas. As pessoas não andam muito animadas para assumir esta função. Estão começando a achar que esta enfeitiçada. Ultimamente ninguém demorou muito nela. Agora me contem." E indicou Rony com a cabeça. "Quem é que ele estava tentando enfeitiçar?"

"Blaise Zabini." Respondeu Draco. "Ele chamou Hermione de sangue ruim."

"Ele não fez isso!" Disse Hagrid indignado olhando para Hermione.

"Sim, ele fez." Confirmou Hermione. "Mas está tudo bem."

"É. Não deixe que aquele idiota te abale. Não nos importamos se seus pais são trouxas ou não." Disse Draco.

"Exatamente. Olhe para Neville, quero dizer.. Ele é puro sangue, mas não consegue fazer uma poção sem explodir o próprio caldeirão." Completou Harry.

"Você é uma menina inteligente, Hermione. Ainda não há um feitiço ou poção não consiga realizar." Disse Hagrid sorrindo bondosamente.

"Não se preocupe, Mione." Disse Rony num murmúrio. "Fred e George, com certeza vão aprontar alguma com ele." E voltou a vomitar.

"Obrigados, à todos." Disse Hermione sorrindo.

De volta ao castelo, mal chegaram ao salão e foram recepcionados pela Professora McGonagall e pelo Professor Snape.

"Que bom que chegaram." Disse McGonagall séria. "Ambos irão cumprir detenção hoje à noite."

"Er.. nos vemos depois, caras." Disse Rony contendo, nervoso, um arroto e se afastando junto de Hermione.

"Senhor Weasley, venha comigo." Disse Snape dando as costas saindo andando sem nem olhar para atrás.

Draco despediu-se de Harry com um rápido aceno e seguiu Snape.

"Senhor Malfoy, irá ajudar o Professor Lockhart a responder cartas de fãs."

"O quê?" Perguntou indignado. "Será que não posso ter a mesma detenção que Draco?"

"É claro que não." Respondeu ela erguendo as sobrancelhas. "O Professor Lockhart fez questão de que fosse você."

"Ah, aqui temos o bagunceiro!" Exclamou Lockhart ao ver o moreno entrar.

Rebrilhando nas paredes, à luz das muitas velas, havia uma quantidade de fotografias emolduradas de Lockhart. Havia até algumas autografadas. Outra grande pilha aguardava sobre a mesa.

"Você pode endereçar os envelopes!" Disse Lockhart a Harry como se isso fosse um prêmio. "O primeiro vai para Gladys Gudgeon, que Deus a abençoe, uma grande fã minha."

Harry apenas o olhou estranho, _pois da maneira que ele falava parecia mais que a 'grande fã' estava morta. Uma fã do além, será?__**1**_

Os minutos se arrastaram. Harry deixou a voz de Lockhart passar por ele, respondendo ocasionalmente 'hum' e 'certo e 'sim'. Vez por outra, ele captava uma frase do tipo 'a fama é um amigo infiel, Harry' ou 'a celebridade é o que ela faz, lembre-se disto".

O moreno achava aquilo total perda de tempo, claro. Como alguém como Lockhart conseguiu um cargo como Professor de DADA em Hogwarts? Até Quirrell, sua gagueira e Voldemort escondido em sua nuca lhe parecia melhor. Aquele louro aguado não sabia como ser famoso, realmente. Harry podia imaginar a cara de Lucius caso encontrasse com Lockhart.

As velas foram se consumindo, fazendo a luz dançar sobre os muitos rostos de Lockhart que o observavam. Harry estendeu a mão dolorida para o que lhe pareceu ser o milésimo envelope, e escreveu o endereço de Veronica Smethley. Deve estar quase na hora de sair pensou Harry infeliz, por favor, tomara que esteja quase na hora... Desejou Harry ardentemente.

Então ele ouviu uma coisa - uma coisa muito diferente do ruído das velas que espirravam já no finzinho e a tagarelice de Lockhart sobre os fãs. Era uma voz. Uma que parecia distante, mas que era cortante e gélida e fez todos os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem.

"Venha... Venha para mim... Me deixe rasga-lo... Me deixe rompe-lo... Me deixe _mata-lo_."

Harry deu um enorme pulo e, com isso, fez aparecer um enorme borrão na Rua de Veronica Smethley.

"Que?!" Exclamou em voz alta.

"Eu sei!" Disse Lockhart. "Seis meses inteiros encabeçando a lista dos livros mais vendidos! Bati todos os recordes!"

"Não." Disse Harry confuso e assustado. "Essa voz!"

"Perdão?" Disse Lockhart parecendo intrigado. "Que voz?"

"Aquela... A voz que disse.. O senhor não ouviu?" Perguntou Harry exasperado.

Lockhart o olhou muito surpreso.

"Do que é que você está falando, Harry? Talvez você esteja ficando com sono? Nossa, olhe só a hora! Estamos aqui há.. quase quatro horas! Eu nunca teria acreditado, o tempo voou, não acha?"

Harry não respondeu. Apurava os ouvidos para captar novamente a voz, mas não havia som algum, exceto Lockhart a lhe dizer que não devia esperar uma moleza como aquela todas as vezes que pegasse uma detenção. Sentindo-se atordoado, decidiu ir embora.

"Preciso matar... Sinto cheiro.. Carne.. Sangue.." Era a voz sibilando novamente.

Harry seguiu a voz pelo corredor e foi quase correndo, mas, de repente, ela parou. Foi quando ele dobrou num corredor que viu algo escrito, brilhando, na parede logo em frente. Alguém tinha pintado palavras de uns trinta centímetros na parede entre as duas janelas, que refulgiam à luz das chamas das tochas.

_A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA._

_INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO CUIDADO._

Aproximou-se lentamente e só então percebeu haver água espalhada pelo chão. Quando olhou para cima novamente, tomou um susto ao ver pendurado, no suporte de tocha, a Madame Nora, a gata do zelador. E ela parecia estar morta.

"Harry, onde você-" Começou Hermione parando de falar logo que viu o que estava escrito e olhando para Harry. "Por Deus, é a Madame Nora?" Perguntou arregalando os olhos.

"O que houve, cara?" Perguntou Rony confuso.

"Eu não sei. Eu estava saindo da detenção quando ouvi uma voz estranha e, de repente, vi isso." Explicou Harry.

"Pessoal?" Chamou Draco aproximando sendo seguido por Snape.

No instante seguinte, alunos e professores entravam aos encontrões pelos dois lados do corredor. Murmúrios eram ouvidos cada vez mais e Harry, junto de seus amigos, olhava para todos sentindo-se atordoado. Todos o olhavam e apontavam para ele.

"Que está havendo aqui?" Atraído pelo tumulto, Filch abriu caminho e chegou até o centro. Então ele viu sua gata imóvel e pendurada e recuou. "Minha gata! Minha gata!" Seus olhos saltaram e pousaram em Harry. "O que fez com ela, seu moleque?! O QUE FEZ COM MINHA GATA?!" Berrou.

"Argo." Chamou Dumbledore chegando ao centro seguido de McGonagall. "Venha comigo, por favor." E virou-se para Harry e os outros. "Os senhores também, por favor."

"A minha sala é a mais próxima, Diretor." Disse Lockhart presunsoço. "Fique à vontade."

"Obrigado, Gilderoy."

Ao entrarem na sala escura de Lockhart, ouviram uma agitação passar pelas paredes. Harry viu vários Lockharts nas molduras se esconderem, com os cabelos presos em rolinhos. O verdadeiro Lockhart acendeu as velas sobre a escrivaninha e se afastou um pouco. Dumbledore pôs Madame Nor-r-ra na superfície polida e começou a examiná-la. Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares tensos e se sentaram, observando, em cadeiras fora do círculo iluminado pelas velas.

A ponta do nariz comprido e curvo de Dumbledore estava a menos de três centímetros do pêlo de Madame Nor-r-ra. Ele a examinou atentamente através dos óculos de meia-lua, apalpou-a e cutucou-a com os dedos longos. A Professora McGonagall estava curvada quase tão próxima, os olhos apertados. Snape esticava-se por trás deles, meio na sombra, com uma expressão estranhíssima no rosto. E Lockhart andava à volta do grupo, oferecendo sugestões.

Finalmente Dumbledore se ergueu.

"A gata não está morta, Argo." Disse ele baixinho.

"Não está morta?" Engasgou-se Filch olhando por entre os dedos para Madame Nor-r-ra. "Então por que é que ela está toda... Toda dura e gelada?"

"Ela foi petrificada." Disse Dumbledore. "Mas de que forma, eu não sei dizer.."

"Pergunte a ele!" Gritou Filch virando o rosto manchado e escorrido de lágrimas para Harry.

"Nenhum aluno de segundo ano poderia ter feito isto." Disse Dumbledore

com firmeza. "Seria preciso conhecer Magia Negra avançadíssima."

Harry achou melhor não dizer que conhecia diversas Magias Negras Avançadas, mas, de qualquer forma, nenhuma que pudesse petrificar.

"Foi ele, foi ele!" Cuspiu Filch o rosto balofo congestionado. "O senhor viu o que ele escreveu na parede! Ele sabe que eu sou um... Sou um..." O rosto de Filch se contorceu de modo horrendo. "Ele sabe que sou um aborto! Todos sabem que a família não gosta de tipos como eu! Ele é o herdeiro!"

"JAMAIS ENCOSTEI UM DEDO NA SUA GATA! E MEUS PAIS NÃO SÃO MAIS ASSIM! EU SOU UM MESTIÇO, CASO NÃO SAIBA!" Explodiu Harry em voz alta,

sentindo-se incomodado por saber que todos o olhavam, inclusive todos

os Lockhart nas paredes.

"MENTIRA!" Rosnou Filch.

"Se me permiti falar, Diretor." Disse Snape tomando a palavra. "Sei que sou suspeito, mas, de fato, os pais do senhor Malfoy não são mais.. como no passado. E nem o senhor Malfoy se importa com essas baboseiras de sangue. Ele é um mestiço e possui amigos mestiços e, como dizem vulgarmente, traidores do sangue. Além do que, não estamos aqui para discutir sobre os antepassados dos Malfoy e muito menos as origens consangüíneas do senhor Malfoy e seus amigos."

"Tem razão, Severus." Concordou Dumbledore.

"Claro que concordo haver um conjunto de circunstâncias suspeitas neste caso." Continuou Snape olhando friamente para cada um dos alunos. "Por que é que estavam no corredor do andar superior, senhor Malfoy? Por que não estava na Festa das Bruxas?"

"Estava saindo da detenção com o Professor Lockhart, senhor."

"Isso é verdade. Perdemos o horário." Confirmou Lockhart.

"E quanto a vocês?" Perguntou Snape olhando para Rony e Hermione.

"Fomos procurar por Harry. Ele estava demorando e achamos que pudesse ter acontecido algo. Antes do senhor chegar com Draco, tínhamos acabo de nos encontrar com ele." Explicou Hermione. "Antes disso estávamos na Festa. Pode perguntar para qualquer um." Completou depressa.

"Minha gata foi petrificada!" Gritou Filch os olhos esbugalhados. "Quero ver alguém ser castigado!"

"Vamos curá-la, Argo." Disse Dumbledore paciente. "A Professora Sprout, recentemente, obteve umas mandrágoras. Assim que elas crescerem, vou mandar fazer uma poção que ressuscitará Madame Nora.

"Eu faço." Lockhart entrou na conversa. "Devo ter feito isto centenas de vezes. Seria capaz de preparar um Tônico Restaurador de Mandrágora até dormindo."

"Desculpe-me."Disse Snape num tom gelado. "Mas creio que sou o professor de Poções aqui nesta escola."

Houve uma pausa muito incômoda.

"Vocês podem ir." Disse Dumbledote a Harry, Draco, Rony e Hermione.

Os quatro saíram o mais depressa que puderam sem chegar a correr. Quando estavam um andar acima da sala de Lockhart, entraram em uma sala de aula e fecharam a porta silenciosamente. Harry procurou enxergar o rosto dos amigos no escuro.

"Acham que eu devia ter contado sobre a voz que ouvi?" Perguntou Harry.

"Que voz?" Perguntou Draco franzido o cenho.

"Harry disse ter ouvido uma voz estranha ao sair da detenção." Explicou Hermione.

"Na verdade, ouvi durante a detenção. Quando perguntei ao Lockhart, ele disse que não ouviu nada. E quando sai da detenção, ouvi a voz novamente, mas ao chegar no corredor vi aquilo."

"Lockhart não ouviu?" Perguntou Draco estranhando.

"O que a voz dizia exatamente?" Perguntou Rony.

"Algo sobre sangue e matar."

"Céus, Harry!" Exclamou Hermione assustada.

"Você ficou assim, imagine eu."

"Você fez bem em não contar." Disse Draco sério. "Ouvir vozes que ninguém mais ouve é um mal sinal."

"Mas vocês acreditam em mim, certo?"

"Claro." Disse Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. "Mesmo que, você vai ter que concordar, seja estranho." Completou Rony.

"Draco?" Perguntou Harry olhando-o.

"Acho que a sua cicatriz afetou seu cérebro mais do que parece, Harry." Disse zombeteiro. "Mas eu acredito em você. Só não comece a falar sozinho e parar de piscar, por favor."

"Obrigado, Draco." Sorriu-lhe.

Durante alguns dias, a escola praticamente não conseguiu falar de outra coisa a não ser do ataque à Madame Nora. Filch o manteve vivo na lembrança de todos, perambulando pelo lugar onde ela fora atacada, como se achasse que o atacante poderia voltar. Harry o vira esfregando a mensagem na parede com Removedor Mágico Multiuso Skower, mas sem resultado; as palavras continuavam a brilhar na pedra, mais fortes que nunca. Quando Filch não estava guardando a cena do crime, esquivava-se pelos corredores, os olhos vermelhos, investindo contra estudantes distraídos e tentando impingir-lhes uma detenção por coisas do tipo 'respirar fazendo barulho' e 'parecer feliz'.

Gina Weasley parecia ter ficado muito perturbada com o destino de Madame Nora. Segundo Rony, ela adorava gatos.

"Mas você nem chegou a conhecer a Madame Nora direito." Disse Fred.

"Francamente, estamos melhor sem ela." Continuou George fazendo os lábios de Gina tremeram levemente.

"Calem a boca." Disse Draco rudemente. "Não se preocupe, Gina." Falou gentilmente à irmã. "Irão pegar o maníaco que fez isso."

"É. Irão manda-lo embora na hora." Concluiu Rony.

"Só espero que ele tenha tempo de petrificar o Filch." Disse George divertido.

"Ou que o leve junto. Assim nem a Professora Sprout e suas mandrágora darão um jeito."

Gina empalideceu.

"Brincadeirinha." Disseram o gêmeos rapidamente recebendo, cada um, uma cotovelada de Draco.

O ataque também afetara Hermione. Tornou-se comum ela passar muito tempo lendo, mas agora não fazia quase mais nada. Nem Harry, Draco e Rony, tampouco, obtinham alguma resposta quando lhe perguntavam o que pretendia fazer, e somente na quarta-feira seguinte ficaram sabendo.

A História da Magia era a matéria mais sem graça do programa, mesmo para Harry que sempre prestava atenção às aulas e fazia anotações. O Professor Binns, encarregado de ensiná-la, era o único professor fantasma, e a coisa mais excitante que acontecia em suas aulas era ele entrar em classe atravessando o quadro-negro.

Velhíssimo e enrugado, muita gente dizia que ele ainda não percebera que estava morto. Um belo dia ele simplesmente se levantara para dar aula e deixara o corpo sentado numa poltrona diante da lareira da sala de professores. Sua rotina não se alterara nem um pingo desde então.

Aquele dia de aula estava chato como sempre. O Professor Binns abriu seus apontamentos e começou a ler num tom monótono como um aspirador de pó velho, até que quase todos os alunos na sala caíram num estupor profundo, de que emergiam ocasionalmente o tempo suficiente de copiar um nome ou uma data e, em seguida, tornar a adormecer.

Estava falando havia meia hora quando aconteceu uma coisa que nunca acontecera antes em suas aulas.

Hermione levantou a mão.

O Professor Binns ergueu os olhos no meio de um discurso mortalmente maçante sobre a Convenção Internacional de Bruxos de 1289 e fez uma cara surpresa.

"Senhorita..?"

"Granger, professor. Eu gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia nos contar alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta." Pediu Hermiione com voz clara.

Dino, que estivera sentado com a boca aberta, espiando para fora da janela, acordou de repente do seu transe. A cabeça de Lilá Brown deitada sobre os braços se ergueu e o cotovelo de Neville escorregou da carteira.

O Professor Binns pestanejou.

"Minha matéria é História da Magia." Disse ele naquela voz seca e asmática.

"Lido com fatos, Srta. Granger, não com mitos nem com lendas." Pigarreou fazendo um barulhinho como o de um giz que se parte e continuou. "Em setembro daquele ano, um subcomitê de bruxos sardos pr-"

O professor gaguejou antes de parar. A mão de Mione estava outra vez no ar.

"Senhorita Granger?"

"Por favor, professor, as lendas não se baseiam sempre em fatos?"

O Professor Binns olhou-a com tal espanto, que Harry teve certeza de que nenhum aluno vivo ou morto, jamais o interrompera antes.

"Bem" Disse lentamente "é um argumento válido, suponho." Estudou Hermione como se nunca antes tivesse olhado direito para um aluno. "Contudo, a lenda de que a senhorita fala é tão sensacionalista e até tão absurda que..."

A classe inteira ficou pendurada em cada palavra que o professor dizia. Ele correu um olhar míope por todos, rosto por rosto virado em sua direção. Harry percebeu que ele estava completamente desconcertado por aquela manifestação incomum de interesse.

"Ah, muito bem" Disse vagarosamente. "Vejamos... A Câmara Secreta... Os senhores todos sabem, é claro, que Hogwarts foi fundada há mais de mil anos... a data exata é incerta... pelos quatro maiores bruxos e bruxas da época. As quatro casas da escola foram batizadas em homenagem a eles: Godrico Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin. Eles construíram este castelo juntos, longe dos olhares curiosos dos trouxas, porque era uma época em que a magia era temida pelas pessoas comuns, e os bruxos e bruxas sofriam muitas perseguições."

Ele fez uma pausa, percorreu a sala com os olhos lacrimejantes e continuou:

"Durante alguns anos, os fundadores trabalharam juntos, em harmonia, procurando jovens que revelassem sinais de talento em magia e trazendo-os para serem educados no castelo. Mas então surgiram os desentendimentos. Ocorreu uma divisão entre Slytherin e os outros. Slytherin queria ser mais seletivo com relação aos estudantes admitidos. Ele acreditava que o aprendizado de magia devia ser mantido no âmbito das famílias inteiramente mágicas. Desagradava-lhe admitir alunos de pais trouxas, pois os achava pouco dignos de confiança. Passado algum tempo houve uma séria discussão sobre o assunto entre Slytherin e Gryfflndor, e Slytherin abandonou a escola."

O Professor Binns parou de novo, contraindo os lábios, parecendo uma velha tartaruga enrugada.

"É o que nos contam as fontes históricas confiáveis. Mas estes fatos honestos foram obscurecidos pela lenda fantasiosa da Câmara Secreta. Segundo ela, Slytherin construiu uma câmara secreta no castelo, da qual os outros nada sabiam. Slytherin teria selado a Câmara Secreta de modo que ninguém pudesse abri-la até que o seu legítimo herdeiro chegasse a escola. Somente o herdeiro seria capaz de abrir a Câmara Secreta, libertar o horror que ela encerrava e usa-lo para expurgar a escola de todos que não fossem dignos de estudar magia."

Fez-se silêncio quando ele acabou de contar a história, mas não foi o de sempre, o silêncio modorrento que dominava as aulas do Professor Binns. Havia no ar um certo constrangimento enquanto todos continuavam a olhá-lo, esperando mais. O Professor Binns fez um ar ligeiramente aborrecido.

"A história inteira é um perfeito absurdo, é claro. Naturalmente, a escola foi revistada à procura de provas da existência dessa câmara, muitas vezes, pelos bruxos e bruxas mais cultos. Ela não existe. Uma história contada para assustar os crédulos."

A mão de Mione voltou a se erguer.

"Professor.. O que foi exatamente que o senhor quis dizer com 'o horror que a câmara encerra'?"

"Acredita-se que haja algum tipo de monstro, que somente o herdeiro de Slytherin pode controlar." Respondeu o Professor Binns com sua voz seca e esganiçada.

Os alunos trocaram olhares nervosos.

"Afirmo que a coisa não existe." Disse ele folheando suas anotações. "Não há Câmara alguma e monstro algum."

"Mas, professor" Chamou Simas. "se a Câmara só pode ser aberta pelo verdadeiro herdeiro de Slytherin, ninguém mais seria capaz de encontrá-la, não é?"

"Bobagem, senhor Finnigan." Disse num tom irritado. "Se uma longa sucessão de diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts não encontraram a coisa..."

"Mas, professor" Ouviu-se a voz fina de Parvati Patil. "a pessoa provavelmente terá de usar Magia Negra para abri-la."

"Só porque um bruxo não usa Magia Negra não significa que não possa, senhorita Patil." Retrucou. "Eu repito, se uma pessoa como Dumbledore n-"

"Mas talvez a pessoa tenha que ser parente de Slytherin, por isso Dumbledore não poderia..." Começou Dino, mas para o professor aquilo já era demais.

"Basta!" Disse com rispidez. "É um mito! Não existe! Não há a mínima prova de que Slytherin tenha algum dia construído sequer um armário secreto de vassouras! Arrependo-me de ter contado aos senhores uma história tão tola. Vamos voltar, façam-me o favor, à história, aos fatos sólidos, criveis e verificáveis!"

E em cinco minutos a classe voltara a mergulhar em seu torpor habitual.

"Eu sempre soube que Salazar Slytherin era um velho maluco e tortuoso." Contou Rony a Harry e Hermione enquanto tentavam passar pelo corredor apinhado de alunos ao fim das aulas, para guardarem as mochilas antes do jantar "Mas não sabia que ele é quem tinha começado toda essa história de puro sangue. Eu não ficaria na casa dele nem que me pagassem. Francamente, se o Chapéu Seletor tivesse tentado me mandar para Sonserina, eu teria tomado o trem de volta para casa."

"Bom saber, Ronald." Disse Draco juntando-se à eles. "Quero apenas lembra-lo de que sou um sonserino."

"E sinto muito por isso."

"Não comecem uma briga por isso, por favor." Disse Hermione impaciente. "A Sonserina é uma casa tão boa quanto as outras. O fato de Salazar Slytherin ter sido um bruxo um tanto.. seletivo, não influi no tipo de bruxos que podem vir a se formar. Mesmo um lufa-lufa pode ser tornar um bruxo das trevas se assim ele quiser."

"Concordo com Hermione." Disse Harry firmemente. "Vejam meus pais."

"Sem querer ofender, Harry, mas seu pai foi um Comensal." Disse Rony.

"Mas não é mais." Emendou o moreno.

"Eu disse basta!" Gritou Hermione virando-se para encara-los. Os três garotos olharam-na um pouco surpresos e, por algum motivo, lembraram-se da senhora Weasley quando irritada. Decidiram ficar quietos. "Temos que descobrir algo mais sobre a Câmara Secreta e esse Herdeiro misterioso." Continuou mais calma voltando a andar.

"Quanto ao herdeiro, essa é fácil." Disse Rony. "Quem é que acha que os nascidos trouxas são escória?"

"Acha que Zabini pode ser o herdeiro?" Perguntou Draco.

"É claro!"

"Faz sentido." Disse Harry. "Toda a família dele fez parte da Sonserina, são uma das famílias mais tradicionais que existem e são do tipo que odeiam nascidos trouxas."

"E como poderíamos provar isso?" Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez haja um jeito." Disse Hermione pausadamente. "Mas estaríamos desrespeitando diversas regras, além de ser muito, muito perigoso."

"E o que seria?" Perguntou Rony sem entender.

"Muito bem." Disse Mione friamente. "O que precisamos é entrar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e fazer umas perguntas ao Zabini, sem ele perceber que somos nos.

"Mas isto é impossível." Exclamou Rony.

"Não, não é." Disse Hermione.

"É impressão minha ou está falando da Poção Polissuco?" Perguntou Draco.

"Poção o quê?" Perguntou Rony.

"Snape mencionou essa poção em uma aula há umas semanas." Disse Harry.

"Ela transforma você em outra pessoa. Pense só nisso! Poderíamos nos transformar em alunos da Sonserina. Ninguém saberia que somos nós. Zabini provavelmente nos contaria qualquer coisa. Provavelmente anda se gabando disso na Sala Comunal da Sonserina neste instante, se ao menos pudéssemos ouvi-lo." Disse Hermione.

"Essa história de Polissuco me parece meio suspeita." Disse Rony franzindo a testa. "E se a gente acabasse parecendo três alunos da Sonserina para sempre?"

"Sai depois de algum tempo." Disse Draco fazendo um gesto de impaciência. "Mas conseguir arranjar a receita vai ser muito difícil. Snape falou que estava em um livro chamado '_Pociones Muy Potentes'_ e, vai ver está na Seção Reservada da biblioteca."

"Por que simplesmente não pedimos que Draco fique de olho em Zabini?" Perguntou Rony esperançoso.

"Porque Zabini não seria idiota de ficar falando que é o herdeiro aos quatro cantos." Respondeu Hermione impaciente. "Talvez fosse, mas acredito que se queremos provar realmente algo, teremos que parecer com Parkinson" Apontou para si. "Crabbe" Apontou para Harry. "e Goyle." Apontou para o ruivo.

Mas só havia um jeito de retirar um livro da Seção Reservada: o aluno precisava de uma permissão escrita do professor.

"Vai ser difícil entender por que queremos o livro." Disse Rony. "Se não temos intenção de preparar uma das poções."

"Mesmo se eu pedir, ele perguntaria a razão. Eu não poderia dizer simplesmente que gostaria de ampliar meu conhecimento sobre poções. Mesmo porque ele me faria ter aulas extras." Disse Harry.

"Acho que se fizermos parecer que só estamos interessados na teoria, talvez haja uma chance." Disse Hermione.

"Ah, qual é, nenhum professor vai cair nessa." Disse Rony. "Teria que ser muito tapado."

Desde o desastroso episódio com os diabretes, o Professor Lockhart não trouxera mais seres vivos para a aula. Em vez disso, lia trechos dos seus livros para os alunos, e, por vezes, dramatizava algumas passagens mais pitorescas. Em geral ele escolhia Harry para ajudá-lo nessas dramatizações. Até aquele momento o garoto fora obrigado a representar um camponês simplório da Transilvânia, de quem Lockhart curara um feitiço de gagueira, um iéti com um resfriado na cabeça e um vampiro que se tornara incapaz de comer outra coisa a não ser alface, depois que Lockhart dera um jeito nele. Harry foi chamado à frente da classe na aula seguinte de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, desta vez para representar um lobisomem. Se não tivesse uma boa razão para deixar Lockhart de bom humor, ele teria se recusado.

"Um belo uivo, Harry, exato, e então, queiram acreditar, eu saltei sobre ele, assim, joguei-o contra a porta, assim, consegui contê-lo com uma das mãos, com a outra apontei a varinha para o pescoço dele, e então reuni toda a força que me restava e lancei o Feitiço Homorfo, muitíssimo complicado, e ele soltou um gemido de dar pena... Vamos, Harry mais alto, bom, o pêlo dele desapareceu, as presas encurtaram, e ele voltou a virar homem. Simples, mas eficiente, e mais uma aldeia que se lembrará de mim para sempre como o herói que os salvou do terror dos ataques de lobisomem."

A sineta tocou e Lockhart ficou em pé.

"Dever de casa... Compor um poema sobre a minha vitória sobre o lobisomem de Wagga Wagga! Exemplares autografados de O Meu Eu Mágico para o autor do melhor trabalho!"

Os alunos começaram a sair. Harry voltou ao fundo da sala, onde Rony, Draco e Hermione esperavam.

"Prontos?" Perguntou Harry num murmúrio.

"Espere até todos saírem." Pediu Hermione nervosa. "Certo."

Ela se aproximou da mesa de Lockhart, um papelzinho seguro firmemente na mão. Harry, Draco e Rony logo atrás.

"Ah... Professor Lockhart?" Gaguejou Hermione. "Eu queria... Retirar este livro da biblioteca. Só para ter uma idéia geral do assunto." Estendeu o papelzinho, a mão ligeiramente trêmula. "Mas o problema é que ele é guardado na Seção Reservada da biblioteca, então preciso que um professor autorize, tenho certeza de que o livro me ajudaria a entender o que o senhor diz em Como se Divertir com Vampiros sobre os venenos de ação retardada..."

"Ah, como se divertir com vampiros!" Exclamou Lockhart apanhando o papelzinho de Hermione e lhe dando um grande sorriso. "Possivelmente é o livro de que mais gosto. Você gostou?"

"Gostei." Disse Hermione depressa. "Muito esperto o modo com que o senhor apanhou aquele último, com o coador de chá."

"Bem, tenho certeza de que ninguém vai se importar que eu dê à melhor aluna do ano uma ajudinha extra." Disse Lockhart calorosamente e puxou uma enorme pena de pavio. "Bonita, não é?" Disse ele, interpretando mal a expressão de indignação no rosto de Rony. "Em geral eu a uso para autografar livros."

Ele rabiscou uma enorme assinatura cheia de floreios no papel e devolveu-o a Hermione.

"Então, Harry." Disse Lockhart, enquanto Hermione dobrava o papel com dedos nervosos e o guardava na mochila. "Creio que amanhã é a primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada. Grifinória contra Sonserina, não é? Ouvi dizer que você é um jogador muito útil. Eu também fui apanhador. Convidaram-me para tentar a seleção nacional, mas preferi dedicar minha vida à erradicação das Forças das Trevas. Ainda assim, se algum dia você achar que precisa de um treino pessoal, não hesite em me pedir. Fico sempre feliz de passar minha experiência a jogadores menos capazes..."

Harry fez um barulhinho discreto na garganta e saiu correndo atrás de Rony, Draco e Hermione.

"Eu não acredito." Disse Draco quando examinaram a assinatura no papel. "Ele nem olhou o nome do livro que queríamos."

"É porque ele é um panaca desmiolado." Disse Rony. "Mas quem se importa? Temos o que precisávamos."

"Ele não é um panaca desmiolado." Disse Hermione em voz alta quando se dirigiam quase correndo à biblioteca.

"Só porque ele disse que você é a melhor aluna do ano." Retrucou Rony.

Eles baixaram a voz ao entrar na quietude abafada da biblioteca. Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, era uma mulher magra e irritável que parecia um urubu subnutrido. Ela ergueu o papel contra a luz, como se estivesse decidida a descobrir uma falsificação, mas a autorização passou no teste. Ela desapareceu silenciosamente entre as estantes altas e voltou vários minutos depois trazendo um livro grande de aparência mofada. Hermione guardou-o cuidadosamente na mochila e os quatro foram embora, procurando não andar demasiado rápido nem

parecerem muito culpados. Cinco minutos depois, estavam no banheiro interditado da Murta Que Geme. Hermione tinha vencido as objeções de Rony lembrando que seria o último lugar em que alguém sensato iria, e com isso garantiram alguma privacidade.

Murta Que Geme chorava alto no seu boxe, mas eles não lhe prestavam atenção nem a fantasma aos garotos.

Hermione abriu o Pociones Muy Potentes com cuidado, e os quatro se debruçaram sobre as páginas manchadas de umidade. Era claro, ao primeiro olhar, a razão por que o livro pertencia à Seção Reservada. Algumas das poções produziam efeitos medonhos demais só de se imaginar e, havia algumas ilustrações muito impressionantes, que incluíam um homem que parecia ter virado do avesso e uma bruxa com vários pares de braço que saíam da cabeça.

"Esta é a poção mais complicada que já vi" Disse Hermione enquanto examinavam a receita. "Hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descutainia e sanguinária." Murmurou ela correndo o dedo pela lista de ingredientes. "Bem, esses são bem fáceis, estão no armário dos alunos, podemos tirar o que precisarmos... Ah, olhem só isso, pó de chifre de bicórnio, não sei onde vamos arranjar isso... Pele de ararambóia picada, essa vai ser uma fria também... E, é claro, um pedacinho da pessoa em quem quisermos nos transformar."

"Dá para repetir isso?" Pediu Rony ríspido. "Que é que você quer dizer com um pedacinho da pessoa em quem quisermos nos transformar? Não vou tomar nada que tenha unhas do pé de Goyle dentro."

Hermione continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o amigo.

"Ainda não temos que nos preocupar com isso, porque os pedacinhos só entram no fim."

Rony virou-se, sem fala, para Harry, que tinha outra preocupação.

"Você percebe quanta coisa vamos ter que roubar, Hermione? Pele de ararambóia picada, decididamente não está no armário dos alunos." Franziu o cenho.

"Assalte o estoque do Snape." Disse Draco com firmeza. "Use a Capa de Invisibilidade."

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Já bastou eu desconfiar dele ano passado e, agora, rouba-lo?"

Hermione fechou o livro com força.

"Bem, se vocês vão amarelar, ótimo." Seu rosto se malhara de vermelho vivo e os olhos cintilavam mais do que o normal. "Eu não quero desrespeitar o regulamento, vocês sabem muito bem. Acho que ameaçar gente que nasceu trouxa é muito mais sério do que preparar uma poção difícil. Mas se vocês não querem descobrir se é o Zabini, eu vou direto à Madame Pince agora mesmo e devolvo o livro, e..."

"Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você nos convenceria a desrespeitar o regulamento." Disse Rony. "Muito bem, nós topamos. Mas unhas dos pés não, está bem?"

"E quanto tempo vai levar para preparar a poção?" Perguntou Harry.

"Bom, uma vez que a descurainia tem que ser colhida na lua cheia e os hemeróbios precisam cozinhar durante vinte e um dias... Eu diria que vai levar, mais ou menos, um mês para ficar pronta, se conseguirmos todos os ingredientes."

"Um mês?" Exclamou Draco. "Até lá, Zabini poderia atacar metade dos nascidos trouxas na escola!" Mas os olhos de Hermione tornaram a se estreitar perigosamente e ela acrescentou depressa:

"Mas é o melhor plano que temos, portanto, vamos tocar para frente a todo vapor!"

Harry acordou cedo no sábado e continuou deitado por algum tempo, pensando na partida de Quadribol que se aproximava. Estava nervoso, principalmente quando pensava no que Wood diria se a Grifinória perdesse, mas também com a idéia de enfrentar um time montado nas vassouras de corrida mais velozes que o ouro podia comprar – não que não pudesse comprar, mas pedir a vassoura nova ao pai não seria sensato no momento, além do que, Harry ter ganho a sua há pouco mais de um ano-.

Nunca tivera tanta vontade de vencer a Sonserina. Depois de passar meia hora deitado, com as tripas dando nós, ele se levantou, se vestiu e desceu logo para tomar café e já encontrou o resto dos jogadores da Grifinória sentados juntos à mesa comprida e vazia, todos parecendo nervosos e falando muito pouco.

A medida que às onze horas se aproximaram, a escola inteira começou a tomar o caminho do estádio de Quadribol. Olhou rapidamente para as arquibancadas que seriam ocupadas pelos professores. Severus já estava lá, _sozinho_. Lucius continuava sem falar com Harry – o que o moreno percebera depois ser sua punição por ter ajuda Draco a pegar o carro do senhor Weasley -, e mesmo Narcisa falando com o filho normalmente, não iria comparecer aos jogos sem o marido ao lado. Remus fora indiretamente proibido de comparecer aos jogos também. Apesar de duas vezes terem se falado via lareira.

Fazia um dia mormacento com sinais de trovoada no ar. Rony, Draco e Hermione vieram correndo desejar a Harry boa sorte quando ele ia entrando no vestiário. O time vestiu os uniformes vermelhos da Grifinória e depois se sentou para ouvir a preleção que Wood sempre fazia antes do jogo.

"Hoje, Sonserina tem vassouras melhores que nós." Começou ele. "Não adianta negar. Mas nós temos jogadores melhores nas nossas vassouras. Treinamos com maior garra do que eles, estivemos no ar fosse qual fosse o tempo...

"Quem duvida." Murmurou Fred

"Não sei o que é estar seco desde agosto." Completou George também murmurando.

"... e vamos fazer com que eles se arrependam do dia em que deixaram aquele trapaceiro do Zabini pagar para entrar no time." O peito arfando de emoção, virou-se para Harry. "Vai depender de você, Harry, mostrar a eles que um apanhador tem que ter mais do que um pai rico. Chegue ao pomo antes de Zabini ou morra tentando, porque temos que vencer hoje, é muito simples."

"Por isso nada de pressioná-lo." Disse Fred piscando o olho ao moreno.

Quando entraram no campo, foram saudados por um vozerio, muitos vivas, porque a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa estavam ansiosas para ver a Sonserina derrotada, mas os alunos da Sonserina nas arquibancadas vaiaram e assobiaram, também. Madame Hooch, a professora de Quadribol, mandou Flint e Wood se apertarem as mãos, o que eles fizeram, lançando um ao outro olhares ameaçadores e pondo mais força no aperto que era necessário.

"Quando eu apitar." Disse Madame Hooch. "Três... dois... um...!"

Com um rugido de incentivo das arquibancadas, os catorze jogadores subiram em direção ao céu carregado. Harry foi mais alto do que qualquer outro, apertando os olhos à procura do pomo.

"Tudo bem aí, ó Cicatriz?" Berrou Zabini passando por baixo dele como se quisesse mostrar a velocidade de sua vassoura.

Harry não teve tempo de responder. Naquele mesmo instante, um pesado balaço negro veio voando a toda em sua direção. Ele o evitou por tão pouco que sentiu o balaço arrepiar seus cabelos ao passar.

"Esse foi por um triz, Harry!" Disse George, emparelhando com ele de bastão na mão, pronto para rebater o balaço para os lados de um jogador da Sonserina.

Harry viu George dar uma forte bastonada na direção de Adriano Pucey, mas o balaço mudou de rumo em pleno ar e tornou a voar direto para Harry. O garoto mergulhou depressa para evitá-lo, e George conseguiu atingir o balaço com força na direção de Zabini. Mais uma vez, o balaço voltou como um bumerangue e disparou contra a cabeça de Harry que imprimiu velocidade à vassoura e voou para o outro extremo do campo. Ouvia o assobio do balaço vindo em seu encalço.

Algo estava errado. Os balaços nunca se concentravam em um único jogador. sua função era tentar desmontar o maior número possível de jogadores... Fred aguardava o balaço no outro extremo. Harry se abaixou quando Fred rebateu o balaço com toda força, desviando-o de curso.

"Peguei você!" Berrou Fred alegremente, mas estava enganado. Como se estivesse magneticamente atraído para Harry, o balaço saiu atrás dele outra vez, e o garoto foi forçado a voar a toda velocidade.

Começara a chover. Harry sentiu grossos pingos de chuva caírem em seu rosto, molhando seus óculos. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo no jogo até ouvir Lino Jordan, locutor da partida, dizer: 'Sonserina na liderança, sessenta a zero...'

As vassouras superiores da Sonserina obviamente estavam dando-lhes vantagem, enquanto o balaço furioso estava fazendo o possível para tirar Harry do ar. Fred e George agora voavam tão junto dele, um de cada lado, que Harry não via nada exceto braços se agitando no ar e não tinha chance de procurar o pomo, muito menos de apanhá-lo.

"Alguém... alterou... esse... balaço..." Rosnou Fred, brandindo o bastão com toda força quando o balaço desfechou um novo ataque contra Harry.

"Precisamos de tempo." Disse George tentando simultaneamente fazer sinal a Wood e impedir o balaço de quebrar o nariz de Harry.

Wood obviamente entendera o sinal. O apito de Madame Hooch soou e Harry, Fred e George mergulharam até o chão, ainda tentando evitar o balaço maluco.

"Que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Wood quando o time da Grifinória se reuniu à sua volta ao som das vaias da Sonserina. "Estamos sendo arrasados. Fred, George, onde é que vocês estavam quando aquele balaço impediu Angelina de fazer gol?"

"Estávamos seis metros acima dela, impedindo outro balaço de matar Harry, Olívio." Respondeu George aborrecido. "Alguém alterou aquele balaço. Ele não deixa o Harry em paz. E não tentou pegar mais ninguém o tempo todo. O pessoal da Sonserina deve ter feito alguma coisa com ele."

"Mas os balaços estiveram trancados na sala de Madame Hooch desde o nosso último treino, e não havia nada errado com eles..." Disse Wood ansioso.

Madame Hooch veio andando em direção ao grupo. Por cima do ombro, Harry viu o time da Sonserina caçoando e apontando para ele.

"Escutem." disse Harry ao vê-la chegar cada vez mais perto. "Com vocês dois voando em volta de mim o tempo todo o único jeito de apanhar aquele pomo é ele entrar voando na minha manga. Se juntem ao resto do time e deixem que eu cuido do balaço errante."

"Não seja burro." Disse Fred. "Ele vai arrancar sua cabeça."

Wood olhava de Harry para os Weasley.

"Olivio, isso é loucura." Disse Alicia Spinnet zangada. "Você não pode deixar o Harry enfrentar aquela coisa sozinho. Vamos pedir uma investigação."

"Se pararmos agora, perderemos a partida! - disse Harry. - E não vamos perder para a Sonserina só por causa de um balaço maluco! Anda, Olivio, diz para eles me deixarem em paz!"

"Isto é tudo culpa sua!" Disse Jorge furioso com Wood. "'Apanhe o pomo ou morra tentando' que coisa idiota para dizer a ele."

Madame Hooch se reunira aos jogadores.

"Estão prontos para recomeçar a partida?" Perguntou a Wood.

Wood olhou para a expressão decidida no rosto de Harry.

"Muito bem. Fred, George, vocês ouviram o que Harry disse, deixem-no em paz e deixem que ele cuide do balaço sozinho."

A chuva caía mais pesada agora. Ao apito de Madame Hooch, Harry deu um forte impulso para o alto e ouviu o assobio que indicava que o balaço vinha atrás dele. Ganhou cada vez mais altura, fez loops e subiu, espiralou, ziguezagueou e balançou.

Mesmo ligeiramente tonto, mantinha os olhos bem abertos, a chuva molhando seus óculos e entrando por suas narinas quando ele voava de barriga para cima, evitando outro mergulho furioso do balaço. Ele ouvia as risadas do público. Sabia que devia estar parecendo muito idiota, mas o balaço errante era pesado e não podia mudar de direção tão rápido quanto Harry. O garoto começou a voar pela orla do estádio como se estivesse em uma montanha-russa, procurando ver as balizas da Grifinória através da cortina prateada de chuva. Adrian Pucey tentava ultrapassar Wood...

Um assobio no ouvido de Harry lhe disse que o balaço deixara de acertá-lo por pouco outra vez. Ele imediatamente deu meia-volta e disparou na direção oposta.

"Está treinando para fazer balé, Malfoy?" Berrou Zabini quando Harry foi obrigado a dar uma volta ridícula em pleno ar para evitar o balaço e fugir.

O balaço rastreando-o a pouco mais de um metro; e então, virando-se para olhar Zabini cheio de ódio ele viu... O pomo de ouro. Pairava poucos centímetros acima da orelha esquerda de Zabini, e o garoto, ocupado em rir-se de Harry, não o vira. Por um momento de agonia, Harry imobilizou-se no ar, sem ousar voar na direção de Zabini, com medo de que ele olhasse para cima e visse o pomo.

Permanecera parado um segundo a mais. O balaço, finalmente, atingi-o, bateu no seu cotovelo e Harry sentiu o braço rachar. Sem enxergar direito, atordoado pela terrível dor no braço, escorregou para um lado da vassoura encharcada, um joelho ainda enganchando-a por baixo, o braço direito pendurado inútil. O balaço retornava a toda para um segundo ataque, desta vez mirando o seu rosto, Harry desviou-se, uma idéia alojada com firmeza no cérebro entorpecido: chegar até Zabini.

Através da névoa de chuva e dor, ele mergulhou em direção à cara debochada abaixo dele e viu os olhos de Zabini se arregalarem de medo. O garoto achou que Harry ia atacá-lo.

"Que di-" Começou inclinando-se para longe de Harry.

Harry tirou a mão boa da vassoura e tentou agarrar o pomo às cegas. Sentiu os dedos se fecharem sobre a bola fria, mas agora só estava preso à vassoura pelas pernas, e ouviu-se um urro das arquibancadas quando ele rumou direto para o chão, tentando por tudo não desmaiar.

**Olá, pessoas :) **

**Espero que tenham tido uma boa virada de ano. Tudo de bom para vocês, aliás. Altos e baixos, claro, mas que haja mais altos. Enfim, mais um capítulo. É, eu ando empolgada com a fic, além de querer muito chegar no terceiro livro -e olha que nem é meu preferido-. Podem adivinhar o motivo de eu querer chegar logo nele? Quem adivinhar, pode me perguntar três coisinhas qualquer que eu respondo. **

**Comentem que eu respondo. **

**Um aperto de mão e até o próximo capítulo. **


	10. Antes do nove

O moreno rolou pelo chão, levantando lama e parou a alguns metros longe da vassoura. Sua cabeça latejava, o braço doía e estava em um ângulo estranho. Para piorar, o balaço vinha em sua e ele não estava com a varinha.

Fechou os olhos esperando ser novamente atingindo, mas o choque nunca veio. Severus, que estava a alguns metros de distância e de varinha sacada, o olhava parecendo preocupado. Contudo, não tiveram tempo de trocar mais que um olhar. Madame Hooch logo aproximou-se e o levantou pelo braço bom.

"Ele agarrou o pomo!" Gritou ela fazendo a multidão vermelha e dourada, principalmente, urrar de alegria.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Irei ajeitar seu braço num minuto." Disse Lockhart aproximando-se junto de vários outros alunos e professores.

E antes que Harry tivesse tempo de reagir, Lockhart agiu sua varinha na direção do braço quebrado do moreno.

Uma sensação estranha e desagradável surgiu no ombro de Harry e se espalhou até a ponta dos dedos da mão. Era como se o braço estivesse se esvaziando. Ele nem se atreveu a verificar o que estava acontecendo. Fechara os olhos, virara o rosto para longe do braço, mas os seus piores temores se confirmaram, as pessoas em volta exclamaram e Colin começou a fotografar furiosamente. Seu braço não doía mais e nem de longe se parecia com um braço.

"Ah." Disse Lockhart. "É, às vezes isso pode acontecer. Mas o importante é que os ossos não estão mais fraturados. Isto é o que se precisa ter em mente. Então, Harry, vá, dê uma chegada na ala hospitalar, ah, senhores Weasley e a senhorita Granger, podem acompanhá-lo? E Madame Pomfrey poderá... hum... dar um jeito nisso."

Quando Harry se levantou, sentiu-se estranhamente inclinado para um lado. Tomando fôlego, olhou para baixo, para o braço direito. O que ele viu quase o fez desmaiar. Pela manga das vestes saía uma coisa que lembrava uma grossa luva de borracha cor de pele. Ele tentou mexer os dedos. Nada aconteceu. Lockhart não emendara os ossos de Harry. Ele os _removera_. Madame Pomfrey não ficou nada satisfeita.

"Você deveria ter vindo me procurar diretamente!" Dizia furiosa erguendo a lamentável sobra do que fora, meia hora antes, um braço útil. "Posso emendar ossos num segundo, mas fazê-los crescer outra vez..."

"A senhora vai conseguir, não é?" Perguntou Harry desesperado.

"Claro que vou, mas vai ser doloroso." Disse Madame Pomfrey sombriamente, atirando um pijama para Harry. "Você vai ter que passar a noite aqui."

Hermione esperava do outro lado da cortina que fora fechada em torno da cama de Harry, enquanto Rony e Draco o ajudavam a vestir o pijama. Levou algum tempo para enfiar na manga o braço mole e sem ossos.

"Como é que você consegue defender o Lockhart agora, Hermione, hein?" Perguntou Rony através da cortina enquanto puxava os dedos inertes de Harry pelo punho da manga.

"Se Harry quisesse ser desossado ele teria pedido." Completou Draco.

"Qualquer um pode se enganar." Respondeu Hermione. "E não está doendo mais, está Harry?"

"Não." Disse Harry entrando na cama. "Mas também não faz mais nada."

Quando ele se deitou, o braço balançou molemente.

"Você vai enfrentar uma noite difícil" Disse Madame Pomfrey servindo um copo grande de boca larga e fumegante e entregando-o a Harry. "Fazer ossos crescerem de novo é uma coisa complicada. E tomar Esquelesce, também."

O liquido queimou a boca e a garganta de Harry e desceu, fazendo-o tossir e cuspir. Ainda lamentando os esportes perigosos e os professores ineptos, Madame Pomfrey se retirou, deixando Rony, Draco e Hermione ajudarem Harry a engolir um pouco de água.

"Mas ganhamos." Disse Rony, um grande sorriso se abrindo no rosto. "Foi uma captura e tanto a que você fez. A cara do Zabini... Ele parecia que ia matar alguém..."

"Eu queria saber como foi que ele alterou aquele balaço." Disse Hermione sombriamente.

"Podemos acrescentar mais esta à lista de perguntas que vamos fazer a ele quando tomarmos a Poção Polissuco." Disse Draco.

"Espero que tenha um gosto melhor do que esta coisa." Disse Harry deixando-se afundar nos travesseiros.

"Com pedacinhos de alunos da Sonserina dentro? Você deve estar brincando." Disse Rony recebendo um olhar cortante de Draco. "Er.. eu quis dizer, _destes_ sonserinos.

A porta do hospital se escancarou naquele momento. Imundos e encharcados, os demais jogadores da Grifinória chegaram para ver Harry.

"Incrível aquele vôo, Harry." Disse George. "Acabei de ver Marcos Flint berrando com Zabini. Estava falando alguma coisa sobre ter o pomo sobre a cabeça e nem notar. Zabini não parecia muito feliz."

Os jogadores tinham trazido bolos, doces e garrafas de suco de abóbora que arrumaram em volta da cama de Harry e deram início a uma festança. Após algum tempo, Madame Pomfrey apareceu como um tufão, gritando:

"Esse menino precisa de descanso, precisa fazer crescer trinta e três ossos! Fora! FORA!"

Um a um, todos se despediram e saíram, deixando Harry sozinho.

"Terá só dez minutos, Professor. O garoto precisa descansar." Disse Madame Pomfrey da porta.

Harry ajeitou-se o melhor que pode na cama e viu quando Severus adentrou o recinto indo até ele. Parecia irritado, mas talvez fosse pelo aviso de Pomfrey.

"Como está?"

"Dolorido." Disse sincero. "Não pensei que ossos crescendo doessem tanto."

"Já experimentou dores piores, Harry."

"É. Eu sei." Suspirou. "Obrigado por me salvar do balaço."

"Foi loucura sua querer continuar o jogo." Cerrou os olhos.

"Foi preciso. E não aconteceu nada de tão grave. Estou vivo, não?"

"Por pouco." Olhou rapidamente para o braço mole do moreno. "Estou indiretamente responsável por você, Harry. Não foi nenhum pouco agradável receber a visita do seu pai em pessoa."

"Então ele decidiu lembrar que existo?" Perguntou irônico recebendo um olhar reprovador. "Desculpe, Severus. Só estou cansado e com muita dor. Acabo descontando em você."

"Lucius se preocupa com você, afinal. Ele só o está punindo justamente por isso." Suavizou o tom de voz. "Quando ele soube sobre o balaço azarado, veio imediatamente. Felizmente teve o bom senso de me esperar em meu escritório, mas estava irritado e muito preocupado com você. Não parou de falar sobre mandar investigarem o ocorrido."

"O quê? Ele não pode fazer isso. Com certeza foi só um trote de alguém do time da Sonserina. Nada me aconteceu." Disse exasperado.

"Expliquei isso a ele. Não se preocupe." Disse fazendo o garoto relaxar.

"Seu tempo acabou, Professor." Disse Pomfrey aproximando-se fazendo Severus resmungar algo incoerente.

"Melhoras, senhor Malfoy." Disse indo em direção a porta seguido de perto de Madame Pomfrey. "A propósito, Remus também mandou lembranças. Quando puder, mande-lhe uma coruja. Ele é outro que quase invade minha sala." Dito isso, retirou-se.

"Descanse, senhor Malfoy." Disse Pomfrey voltando a sua sala.

E Harry foi deixado sozinho, sem nada para distraí-lo da dor horrível no braço inerte.

Muitas horas depois, Harry acordou, de repente, na escuridão e deu um ligeiro ganido de dor: o braço agora parecia cheio de grandes lascas. Por um segundo ele pensou que fora isso que o acordara. Então, em choque pela surpresa, percebeu que alguém estava passando uma esponja em sua testa.

"Dobby!" Exclamou.

Os olhos arregalados, parecendo bolas de tênis, do elfo doméstico espiavam Harry na escuridão. Uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu nariz longo e fino.

"Harry Potter voltou para a escola." Murmurou infeliz. "Dobby avisou e tornou a avisar Harry Potter. Ah, meu senhor, por que não prestou atenção em Dobby? Por que Harry Potter não voltou para casa quando perdeu o trem?"

Harry se ergueu, apoiando-se nos travesseiros e empurrou para longe a esponja de Dobby.

"Que é que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou num murmúrio. "E como sabe que perdi o trem?"

O lábio de Dobby tremeu, e Harry foi assaltado por uma repentina suspeita.

"Foi você." Disse lentamente. "Você impediu a barreira de nos deixar passar!"

"Com certeza, meu senhor." Confirmou vigorosamente com a cabeça, as orelhas abanando. "Dobby se escondeu e esperou Harry Potter e selou o portão, e Dobby teve que passar as mãos a ferro depois." Mostrou os dez dedos compridos enfaixados. "Mas Dobby não se importou, meu senhor, porque pensou que Harry Potter estava seguro, e Dobby nunca sonhou que Harry Potter fosse chegar a escola por outro meio!"

O elfo se balançava para frente e para trás, sacudindo a cabeça feia.

"Dobby ficou tão chocado quando soube que Harry Potter tinha voltado a Hogwarts que deixou o jantar do seu dono queimar! Dobby nunca foi tão açoitado, meu senhor."

Harry afundou de volta nos travesseiros.

"Você quase fez com que Draco e eu fôssemos expulsos." Disse furioso. "É melhor desaparecer antes que os meus ossos voltem, Dobby, ou eu ainda estrangulo você."

Dobby deu um leve sorriso.

"Dobby está acostumado a receber ameaças de morte, meu senhor. Dobby as recebe, pelo menos, cinco vezes ao dia."

Harry sentiu sua raiva esvaindo-se e lembrou com amargo que estava falando com um elfo doméstico. Não adiantava ameaça-lo, mesmo que de brincadeira, pois ele, além de levar a sério, não se importaria _tanto_. Estava acostumado.

Dobby enxugou os olhos saltados e disse de repente:

"Harry Potter precisa ir para casa! Dobby achou que o balaço dele seria suficiente para fazer.."

"O seu balaço?" Perguntou Harry, a raiva tornando a subir-lhe a cabeça. "Que é que você quer dizer com o _seu_ balaço? Você fez aquele balaço tentar me matar?"

"Não matar, meu senhor, nunca matá-lo!" Disse Dobby apressadamente, chocado. "Dobby quer salvar a vida de Harry Potter! Melhor mandá-lo para casa, seriamente machucado, do que ficar aqui, meu senhor! Dobby só queria que Harry Potter se machucasse o bastante para ser mandado para casa!"

"Só isso?" Exclamou Harry furioso. "Suponho que você não vai me contar por que queria me mandar para casa aos pedaços?"

"Ah, se ao menos Harry Potter soubesse!" Gemeu Dobby, mais lágrimas escorrendo pela fronha esfarrapada. "Se ele soubesse o que significa para nós, para os humildes, para os escravizados, para nos escória do mundo mágico! Dobby se lembra de como era quando Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava no auge dos seus poderes, meu senhor! Nós, elfos domésticos, éramos tratados como vermes, meu senhor! É claro que Dobby ainda é tratado assim, meu senhor." Admitiu, enxugando o rosto na fronha. "Mas em geral, meu senhor, a vida melhorou para gente como eu desde que o senhor venceu Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Harry Potter sobreviveu, e o poder do Lord das Trevas foi subjugado, e raiou uma nova alvorada, meu senhor, e Harry Potter brilhou como um farol de esperança para todos nós que achávamos que os dias de trevas nunca terminariam, meu senhor... E agora, em Hogwarts, coisas terríveis vão acontecer, talvez já estejam acontecendo, e Dobby não pode deixar Harry Potter ficar aqui, agora que a história vai se repetir, agora que a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta..."

Dobby congelou, tomado de horror, e agarrou a jarra de água de Harry sobre a mesa de cabeceira e quebrou-a na própria cabeça, desaparecendo de vista. Um segundo depois, tornou a subir na cama, vesgo, murmurando:

"Dobby ruim, Dobby muito ruim."

"Então há uma Câmara Secreta." Sussurrou Harry. "E... Você está me dizendo que ela já foi aberta antes? Me conte, Dobby? Ele agarrou o elfo pelo pulso ossudo quando viu a mão dele tornar a se aproximar devagarinho da jarra de água. "Mas eu não nasci trouxa, como posso estar ameaçado pela Câmara?"

"Ah, meu senhor, não pergunte mais nada ao pobre Dobby." Gaguejou o elfo, os olhos enormes na escuridão. "Feitos tenebrosos estão sendo tramados em Hogwarts, mas Harry Potter não deve estar aqui quando acontecerem, vá para casa, Harry Potter, vá para casa. Harry Potter não deve se meter nisso, meu senhor, é perigoso demais..."

"Quem é, Dobby?" Perguntou Harry, mantendo o pulso de Dobby preso para impedi-lo de bater outra vez na cabeça com o jarro de água. "Quem abriu a Câmara? Quem a abriu da outra vez?"

"Dobby não pode, meu senhor, Dobby não pode, Dobby não deve falar!" Guinchou o elfo. "Vá para casa, Harry Potter, vá para casa!"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!" Respondeu Harry com ferocidade. "Uma das minhas melhores amigas nasceu trouxa... ela será a primeira da lista se a Câmara realmente foi aberta..."

"Harry Potter arrisca a própria vida pelos amigos!" Gemeu Dobby numa espécie de êxtase de infelicidade. "Tão nobre! Tão valente! Mas ele precisa se salvar, deve, Harry Potter, não deve..."

Dobby de repente congelou, suas orelhas de morcego estremeceram. Harry ouviu, também. Havia ruído de passos no corredor.

"Dobby tem que ir." Suspirou o elfo aterrorizado.

Houve um estalo alto, e o punho de Harry subitamente não estava segurando mais nada. Ele tornou a afundar na cama, os olhos fixos no portal escuro da ala hospitalar enquanto os passos se aproximavam.

No momento seguinte, Dumbledore entrou de costas no dormitório, usando uma longa camisola de lã e uma touca de dormir. Carregava uma extremidade de alguma coisa que parecia uma estátua. A Professora McGonagall apareceu um segundo depois, carregando os pés. Juntos, eles depositaram a carga sobre uma cama.

"Chame Madame Pomfrey." Sussurrou Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall desapareceu rapidamente de vista, passando pelos pés da cama de Harry.

O garoto ficou deitado muito quieto, fingindo que dormia. Ouviu vozes urgentes e então a Professora McGonagall reapareceu, seguida de perto por Madame Pomfrey, que vestia um casaquinho por cima da camisola. Ele ouviu alguém inspirar com força.

"Que aconteceu?" Cochichou Madame Pomfrey para Dumbledore, debruçando-se sobre a estátua na cama.

"Mais um ataque." Respondeu Dumbledore. "Minerva encontrou-o na escada."

"Havia um cacho de uvas ao lado dele." Disse a professora. "Achamos que ele estava tentando chegar aqui escondido para visitar Malfoy."

O estômago de Harry deu um tremendo salto. Lenta e cuidadosamente, ele se ergueu alguns centímetros para poder ver a estátua na cama. Um raio de luar iluminava o rosto de expressão fixa.

Era Colin Creevey. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e, as mãos, erguidas diante dele, segurando a máquina fotográfica.

"Petrificado?" Sussurrou Madame Pomfrey.

"Está." Respondeu a Professora McGonagall. "Mas estremeço de pensar... Se Alvo não estivesse descendo para tomar um chocolate quente... Quem sabe o que poderia..."

Os três contemplaram Colin. Então Dumbledore se curvou e tirou a máquina fotográfica das mãos rígidas do menino.

"Você acha que ele conseguiu bater uma foto do atacante?" Perguntou a professora, ansiosa.

Dumbledore não respondeu. Abriu a máquina.

"Meu Deus!" Exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

Um jato de vapor saiu sibilando da máquina. Harry, a três camas de distância, sentiu o cheiro acre do plástico queimado.

"Derretidas." Disse Madame Pomfrey pensativa. "Todas derretidas."

"O que significa isto, Alvo?" Perguntou McGonagall preocupada.

"Significa que de fato a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta."

Madame Pomfrey levou a mão à boca. McGonagall arregalou os olhos para Dumbledore.

"Mas, Alvo... com certeza... quem?"

"A pergunta não é quem." Disse Dumbledore com os olhos postos em Colin. "A pergunta é, como."

E pelo que Harry pôde ver do rosto sombreado da Professora McGonagall, ela não entendia muito mais que ele.

Harry acordou no domingo de manhã e deparou com o dormitório iluminado pela luz do sol de inverno e seu braço curado, embora ainda muito duro. Sentou-se depressa e olhou para a cama de Colin, mas tinham-no escondido com a cortina alta por trás da qual Harry trocara de roupa no dia anterior. Ao ver que o paciente acordara, Madame Pomfrey entrou apressada, trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã e então começou a dobrar e a esticar o braço e os dedos dele.

"Tudo em ordem." Disse enquanto ele comia mingau, desajeitado, com a mão esquerda. "Quando terminar de comer pode ir."

Vestiu-se varagosamente, esperando saber algo mais sobre Colin ou que algum professor viesse ver o louro. Madame Pomfrey, talvez percebendo sua demora, tratou de apressa-lo.

Já vestido, tratou de ir atrás de seus amigos. No caminho encontrou-se com alguns grifinórios e perguntou sobre Rony e Hermione, mas lhe disseram que não os haviam visto nem no Salão grifinório e nem no Salão Principal. Foi então que mais a frente encontrou-se com Draco, mas ele parecia irritado.

"Draco!" Exclamou mal contendo a alegria em ver o amigo. "Aconteceu algo?"

"Zabini me aconteceu." Disse entre dentes. "Sorte a minha conhecer mais feitiços de proteção que qualquer outro na Sonserina." Viu Harry olha-lo confuso. "Desde que o azarei naquele dia em que Creevey lhe pediu uma foto e um autógrafo, voltaram à caça e eu sou a presa." Explicou Draco referindo-se aos colegas sonserinos tentarem enfeitiça-lo todos os dias. "Ontem foi um pouco pior, por conta de você ganhar o jogo. Tentaram descontar em mim."

"Desculpa."

"Não é sua culpa." Disse dando de ombros. "Como está seu braço?"

"Novo." Disse movendo-o. "Onde estão Rony e Hermione? Preciso falar uma coisa a vocês."

"No banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Decidimos começar a Poção. Eu ia te visitar agora para ver se já estava acordado."

"Ótimo. Vamos lá, então."

Esperaram não haver ninguém passando próximo ao corredor e entraram. Não havia ninguém por lá até que Draco os chamou, então Hermione destrancou a porta de uma das cabines e colocou a cabeça para fora o chamando. Logo que entraram, trancou novamente e lançou um feitiço para que, caso alguém entrasse, não os ouvisse.

"Vocês nos assustaram." Disse Hermione. "Harry, como está seu braço?"

"Ótimo." Respondeu espremendo-se dentro do boxe.

Havia um velho caldeirão encarrapitado em cima do vaso e uma série de estalos informaram a Harry que os amigos tinham acendido um fogo embaixo. Conjurar fogos portáteis, à prova de água, era uma especialidade de Hermione.

"Pretendíamos ir vê-lo, mas soubemos o que houve com Colin." Disse Rony.

"Foi por isso que decidimos começar logo a preparar a Poção." Explicou Draco.

"Mas há outra coisa." Disse Harry começando a explicar o ocorrido com Dobby.

"Maldito elfo. Quase fomos expulsos por causa dele." Explodiu Draco.

"Sem contar que Remus podia ter sido preso."

"Vocês pegaram o carro porque quiseram." Emendou Hermione picando feixes de sanguinárias e jogando no caldeirão.

"Porque foi o único jeito que encontraram." Defendeu Rony enquanto despejava os hemeróbios mortos.

"De qualquer forma, a Câmara já foi aberta uma vez." Disse Hermione.

"O pai de Zabini pode te-la aberta enquanto estudava aqui e ensinou como abri-la à Zabini." Disse Draco em tom sugestivo.

A noticia de que Colin Creevey fora atacado e agora se achava deitado como morto na ala hospitalar espalhou-se pela escola inteira até a manhã de domingo. A atmosfera carregou-se de boatos e suspeitas. Os alunos do primeiro ano agora andavam pelo castelo em grupos unidos, como se tivessem medo de ser atacados, caso se aventurassem a andar sozinhos.

Gina Weasley, que se sentava ao lado de Colin Creevey na aula de Feitiços, parecia atormentada, mas Harry achou que era porque Fred e Jorge estavam tentando animá-la do jeito errado. Revezavam-se para assaltá-la pelas costas, cheios de pêlos e pústulas. Só pararam quando Percy, apoplético, ameaçou escrever a Sra. Weasley e contar que Gina estava tendo pesadelos.

Nesse meio tempo, escondido dos professores, assolava a escola um próspero comércio de talismãs, amuletos e outras mandingas protetoras. Neville já comprara um cebolão verde e malcheiroso, um cristal pontiagudo e púrpura e um rabo podre de lagarto, quando os outros alunos da Grifinória lhe lembraram que ele não corria perigo; era puro sangue e, portanto, uma vítima pouco provável.

Na segunda semana de dezembro a Professora McGonagall veio anotar os nomes dos alunos que continuariam na escola durante as festas de Natal. Harry, Rony, Draco e Hermione assinaram a dizer que Zabini ia ficar também, o que acharam muito suspeito. As festas seriam o momento perfeito para usar a Poção Polissuco e tentar extrair do garoto uma confissão. Infelizmente a poção ainda estava na metade. Precisavam do chifre de bicórnio e da pele de ararambóia, e o único lugar onde poderiam obtê-los era no estoque particular de Snape. Pessoalmente Harry achava que era preferível encarar o monstro lendário da Sonserina a deixar Snape apanhá-lo assaltando sua sala.

"O que precisamos" Disse Hermione eficiente, quando se aproximava a aula dupla de Poções na quinta-feira à tarde "é de uma distração. Então um de nós pode entrar escondido na sala de Snape e tirar o que for preciso." Harry, Draco e Rony olharam para ela, nervosos.

"Acho que é melhor eu fazer o roubo propriamente dito." Continuou Hermione num tom trivial. "Vocês podem ser expulsos caso se metam em mais uma encrenca, mas eu tenho a ficha limpa. Então só o que têm a fazer é causar bastante confusão para distrair Snape por uns cinco minutos."

Harry deu um leve sorriso. Provocar confusão na aula de Poções de Snape era quase tão seguro quando espetar o olho de um dragão adormecido.

"Deixa que eu faço isso." Disse Rony prontamente. "Se Harry fizer confusão na aula de Snape, será pior pra ele. Além do que, Snape iria estranhar. Draco também seria um suspeito. Eu sou um grifinório, Weasley e, bom, não é tão segredo que não gosto do Snape. Ele não vai achar tão estranho se, por acaso, eu atrapalhar a aula dele."

"Obrigado, Rony." Disse Harry.

"É, obrigado." Disse Draco.

A aula de Poções era dada em uma das masmorras maiores. A de quinta-feira à tarde transcorreu como sempre. Vinte caldeirões fumegavam entre as carteiras de madeira, sobre as quais havia balanças e frascos de ingredientes.

Snape andava por entre os vapores, fazendo comentários mordazes sobre o trabalho dos alunos da Grifinória, enquanto os da Sonserina davam risadinhas de aprovação. Blaise Zabini, não parava de mostrar olhos de peixe baiacu para Rony Harry e Draco, que sabiam que se revidassem receberiam uma detenção.

A Solução para Fazer Inchar que Rony preparou ficou muito rala, mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Estava à espera do sinal de Hermione, e mal ouviu quando Snape parou para caçoar do ponto de sua poção. Quando Snape deu as costas para implicar com Neville, Hermione olhou para Rony e fez um aceno com a cabeça.

Rony se abaixou depressa por trás do próprio caldeirão, tirou do bolso um dos fogos Filibusteiro de Fred e deu-lhe um leve toque com a varinha. O fogo começou a borbulhar e a queimar. Sabendo que só dispunha de segundos, Rony se levantou, mirou e atirou o fogo no ar; ele caiu dentro do caldeirão de Goyle.

A poção de Goyle explodiu, chovendo sobre a classe inteira. Os alunos gritaram quando os borrifos da Solução para Fazer Inchar caiu neles. Zabini ficou com a cara coberta de poção e seu nariz começou a inchar como um balão. Goyle saiu esbarrando nas coisas, as mãos cobrindo os olhos, que tinham inchado até atingir o tamanho de um prato. Snape tentava restaurar a calma e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Na confusão, Harry viu Hermione entrar discretamente na sala do professor.

"Silêncio! SILÊNCIO!" Rugiu Snape. "Os que receberam borrifos, venham aqui tomar uma Poção para Fazer Desinchar, quando eu descobrir quem foi o autor disso..."

Draco procurou não rir ao ver Zabini correr para frente da sala, a cabeça pendurada por causa do peso de um nariz do tamanho de um melão. Enquanto metade da classe se arrastava até a mesa de Snape, alguns sobrecarregados com braços grossos como bastões, outros com os lábios tão inchados que não conseguiam falar, Harry viu Hermione tornar a entrar, sorrateiramente, na masmorra, com a frente das vestes estufada.

Depois que todos tomaram uma dose do antídoto e seus inchaços murcharam, Snape foi até o caldeirão de Goyle e pescou os restos retorcidos e negros do fogo de artifício. Fez-se um silêncio repentino.

"Espero que o autor disto seja bom de esconder." Sussurrou Snape. "Vou garantir que esse aluno seja expulso."

Rony tomou o cuidado de fazer cara de espanto. Snape olhava diretamente para ele, e a sineta que tocou dez minutos depois não poderia ter sido mais bem-vinda.

"Ele sabia que fui eu." Disse Rony a Harry, Draco e a Hermione enquanto corriam para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme. "Eu senti."

Hermione jogou os novos ingredientes no caldeirão e começou a misturá-los febrilmente.

"Vai ficar pronto daqui a duas semanas." Anunciou alegremente.

"Snape não pode provar que foi você." Disse Draco tranqüilizando o ruivo. "Que é que ele pode fazer?" Perguntou encarou Harry, dessa vez.

"Conhecendo Severus, uma maldade." Disse Harry, enquanto a poção espumava e borbulhava.

Uma semana mais tarde, Harry, Draco , Rony e Hermione iam atravessando o saguão de entrada quando viram uma aglomeração em torno do quadro de avisos, os alunos liam um pergaminho que acabara de ser afixado. Simas e Dino fizeram sinal para eles se aproximarem, com ar excitado.

"Vão reabrir o Clube dos Duelos!" Disse Simas. "A primeira reunião é hoje à noite! Eu não me importaria de tomar aulas de duelo. Poderiam vir a calhar um dia desses."

"Quê? Você acha que o monstro da Sonserina sabe duelar?" Perguntou Rony, mas também leu o aviso com interesse.

Às oito horas daquela noite os três voltaram correndo para o Salão Principal. As longas mesas de jantar tinham desaparecido e surgira um palco dourado encostado a uma parede, cuja iluminação era produzida por milhares de velas que flutuavam no alto. O teto voltara a ser um veludo negro, e a maior parte da escola parecia estar reunida sob ele, as varinhas na mão e as caras animadas.

"Quem será que vai ser o professor?" Disse Hermione enquanto se reuniam aos alunos que tagarelavam sem parar. "Alguém me disse que Flitwick foi campeão de duelos quando era moço, talvez seja ele."

"Desde que não seja..." Harry começou, mas terminou com um gemido.

Gilderoy Lockhart vinha entrando no palco, resplandecente em suas vestes ameixa-escuras, acompanhado por ninguém mais do que Snape, em sua roupa preta habitual. Lockhart acenou um braço pedindo silêncio e disse em voz alta:

"Aproximem-se, aproximem-se! Todos estão me vendo? Todos estão me ouvindo? Excelente! O Professor Dumbledore me deu permissão para começar um pequeno clube de duelos, para treiná-los, caso um dia precisem se defender, como eu próprio já precisei fazer em inúmeras ocasiões, quem quiser conhecer os detalhes, leia os livros que publiquei." Disse sorrindo largamente. "Deixem-me apresentar a vocês o meu assistente, Professor Snape. Ele me conta que sabe alguma coisa de duelos e desportivamente concordou em me ajudar a fazer uma breve demonstração antes de começarmos. Agora, não quero que nenhum de vocês se preocupe, continuarão a ter o seu professor de Poções mesmo depois de eu o derrotar, não precisam ter medo!"

"Não acredito que direi isso, mas.. Sinto pena de Lockhart." Disse Rony.

O lábio superior de Snape crispou-se. Harry ficou imaginando por que Lockhart continuava a sorrir. A primeira vez em que fora duelar com Snape, Harry tinha pouco mais de sete anos e tudo que queria era sair correndo o mais depressa que pudesse na direção oposta.

Lockhart e Snape se viraram um para o outro e se cumprimentaram com uma reverência, pelo menos. Lockhart cumprimentou com muitos meneios, enquanto Snape curvou a cabeça, irritado. Em seguida, os dois ergueram as varinhas como se empunhassem espadas.

"Como vocês vêem, estamos segurando nossas varinhas na posição de combate normalmente adotada." Disse Lockhart aos alunos em silêncio. "Quando contarmos três, lançaremos os primeiros feitiços. Nenhum de nós está pretendendo matar, é claro."

"Eu não teria certeza disso." Murmurou Draco observando Snape arreganhar os dentes.

"Um... dois... três..."

Os dois ergueram as varinhas acima da cabeça e as apontaram para o oponente. Snape exclamou:

"Expelliarmus!"

Viram um lampejo vermelho ofuscante e Lockhart foi lançado para o alto: voou para os fundos do palco, colidiu com a parede, foi escorregando e acabou estatelado no chão. Zabini e outros alunos da Sonserina deram vivas. Hermione dançava nas pontas dos dedos para ver melhor.

"Vocês acham que ele está bem?" Guinchou tampando a boca com a mão.

"Quem se importa?" Responderam Harry, Draco e Rony juntos.

Lockhart foi-se levantando tonto. Seu chapéu caíra e os cabelos ondulados estavam em pé.

"Muito bem!" Disse cambaleando de volta ao palco. "Isto foi um Feitiço de Desarmamento, como viram, perdi minha varinha, ah, muito obrigado, Srta. Brown... Sim, foi uma excelente demonstração, Professor Snape, mas se não se importa que eu diga, ficou muito óbvio o que o senhor ia fazer, se eu tivesse querido detê-lo teria sido muito fácil, mas achei mais instrutivo deixá-los ver..."

Snape tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto. Lockhart possivelmente notou porque acrescentou:

"Chega de demonstrações! Vou me reunir a vocês agora e separá-los aos pares. Professor Snape, se o senhor quiser me ajudar..."

Os dois caminharam entre os alunos, formando os pares. Lockhart juntou Neville com Justino Finch-Fletchley, mas Snape chegou até Harry, Draco, Hermione e Rony primeiro.

"Acho que está na hora de separar a equipe dos sonhos." Caçoou. "Weasley você luta com Crabbe." Disse apontando para Rony. "Weasley, Parkinson. Granger, Goyle. Malfoy, Zabini."

Zabini se aproximou com arrogância, sorrindo.

"De frente para os seus parceiros!" Mandou Lockhart, de volta ao tablado. "E façam uma reverência!"

Harry e Zabini mal inclinaram as cabeças, e não tiraram os olhos um do outro.

"Preparar as varinhas!" Gritou Lockhart. "Quando eu contar três, lancem seus feitiços para desarmar os oponentes, apenas para desarmá-los, não queremos acidentes, um... dois...três..."

Harry ergueu a varinha bem alto, mas Zabini começara no "dois" e seu feitiço atingiu Harry com força além do normal. Ele cambaleou, mas tudo parecia estar em ordem, e, sem perder mais tempo, Harry apontou a varinha direto para Zabini e gritou:

"Rictusempra!"

Um jorro de luz prateada atingiu Zabini no estômago e ele se dobrou, com dificuldade de respirar.

"Eu disse _desarmar_!" Gritou Lockhart assustado vendo algumas duplas levando o duelo muito a sério.

Zabini caiu de joelhos. Harry o golpeara com o Feitiço das Cócegas, e ele mal conseguia se mexer de tanto rir. Harry recuou, com a vaga impressão de que seria pouco esportivo enfeitiçar Zabini ainda no chão, mas isso foi um erro. Tomando fôlego, Zabini apontou a varinha para os joelhos de Harry, e disse engasgado:

"Tarantallegra!" E no segundo seguinte as pernas de Harry começaram a sacudir descontroladas numa espécie de marcha rápida.

"Parem! Parem!" Berrou Lockhart, mas Snape assumiu o controle.

"Finite Incantatem!" Gritou ele fazendo os pés de Harry pararam de dançar. Zabini parou de rir e eles puderam erguer a cabeça.

Uma névoa de fumaça verde pairava sobre a cena. Neville e Justino estavam caídos no chão, ofegantes. Rony estava segurando um Crabbe branco feito papel, pedindo – falsas - desculpas pelo que sua varinha quebrada pudesse ter feito. Hermione e Goyle ainda lutavam assim com Parkinson e Draco.

"Ai, ai-ai, ai-ai!" Exclamou Lockhart, passando por entre os duelistas, para ver o resultado das lutas. "Levante, Macmillan... Cuidado, Miss Fawcett... Aperte com força, vai parar de sangrar em um segundo, Boot..." Disse enquanto ajudava os estudantes. "Acho que é melhor ensinar aos senhores como se bloqueia feitiços hostis." Disse Lockhart, parando no meio salão. Ele olhou para Snape, cujos olhos negros brilhavam, e desviou rápido o seu olhar. "Vamos arranjar um par voluntário, Longbottom e Finch-Fletchley, que tal vocês..."

"Uma má idéia, Professor Lockhart." Disse Snape deslizando até ele. "Longbottom causa devastação até com o feitiço mais simples. Vamos ter que mandar o que sobrar de Finch-Fletchley para a ala hospitalar em uma caixa de fósforos." O rosto redondo e rosado de Neviile ficou ainda mais rosado. "Que tal Malfoy e Potter?" Sugeriu Snape com um sorriso enviesado.

"Ótima idéia!" Disse Lockhart, fazendo um gesto para Harry e Draco irem para o meio do salão, enquanto os demais alunos se afastavam para lhes dar espaço.

"Agora, Harry" Disse Lockhart. "quando Draco apontar a varinha para você, você faz isto."

Ele ergueu a própria varinha, tentou um complicado floreio e deixou-a cair. Snape abriu um sorriso quando Lockhart a apanhou depressa, dizendo:

"Epa, minha varinha está um tanto excitada demais..." Disse continuando a sorrir. "Estão prontos?" Perguntou olhando para ambos os alunos que acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. "Bom." Afastou-se. "Três...dois..um!"

"Serpensortia!" Exclamou Zabini depressa.

A ponta de sua varinha explodiu. Harry observou, perplexo, uma comprida cobra preta se materializar, cair pesadamente no chão entre os dois e se erguer, pronta para atacar. Os alunos gritaram recuando rapidamente, abrindo espaço.

"Não se mexa." Disse Snape avançando, com varinha em mãos.

"Permita-me!" Gritou Lockhart. E brandiu a varinha para a cobra, ao que se ouviu um grande baque; a cobra, em lugar de desaparecer, voou três metros no ar e tornou a cair no chão com um estrondo. Enraivecida, sibilando furiosamente, ela deslizou direto para Justino e se levantou de novo, as presas expostas, armada para o bote.

Harry não teve certeza do que o fez agir. Ao ver a cobra, sentiu que poderia fazer algo para impedi-la de atacar Justino. Vagarosamente, aproximou-se dela sob os olhares de todos. Próximo o bastante, a cobra o percebeu e, por ter invadido seu espaço íntimo além da conta, avançou para ele. Harry não fez nenhum movimento, apenas disse:

"Não vou machuca-la. Só quero que não machuque ninguém também."

A cobra guardou as presas e acenou a cabeça parecendo ter entendido o que ele disse, então desabou no chão, dócil. Snape, aproveitando a situação, acenou a varinha e fez a cobra desaparecer numa baforada de fumaça preta. Então olhou para Harry analisando-o.

Só então o moreno percebeu o que acabara de fazer.

"Venha conosco." Disse Draco puxando-o pelas vestes e levando-o para longe, sob olhares e cochichos.

"Você é ofidiglota e não nos disse!" Exclamou Rony indignado logo que estavam longe o bastante.

"Eu não sabia!" Exclamou Harry de volta. "Nunca tinha me acontecido antes!" Defendeu-se.

"Sabe que isso não é um dom comum, certo?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Sim." Disse Harry abatido.

"E que Salazar Slytherin também era um?"

"Sim."

"Sabe o que quero dizer, não sabe?"

Harry encarou seus três amigos parecendo chocado, então deu as costas e saiu quase correndo.

"Harry?" Estranhou Severus ao ver o garoto invadir sua sala.

"Sou o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin?"

"O quê?" Perguntou surpreso.

"Sou ou não, Severus?" Perguntou exasperado. "Sou ofidiglota e, por pouco, sou selecionado para a Sonserina. Sei quem são meus pais verdadeiros, mas.. O que realmente sei sobre eles? E sobre os meus ancestrais?"

"Acalme-se." Disse num tom cortante. "Sente-se."

O moreno respirou fundo e sentou.

"Então?"

"Pressinto uma dor de cabeça." Murmurou Severus indo em direção a lareira e jogando algo nela fazendo a sala de Remus aparecer. "Remus." Chamou.

Por um instante Harry surpreende-se. Sabia que seus dois pseudo-padrinhos eram amigos, mas daí Severus poder chamar Remus pela lareira a qualquer hora de dentro da escola lhe parecia um pouco de mais.

"Olá." Diz o lobisomen entrando no recinto segurando alguns livros. "O que deseja, Severus?" Perguntou gentilmente fazendo o outro afastar para que o lupino pudesse ver Harry. "Oh. Aconteceu algo?"

"Só venha." Disse Severus entre dentes fazendo o lupino deixar os livros em qualquer lugar e atravessar as chamas.

"Então? No que posso ajudar?" Perguntou adentrando a sala do professor de poções.

"Aconteceu um fato incomum hoje." Começou Severus. "Lockhart teve a infeliz idéia de reabrir o clube do duelo. Durante o mesmo, descobriu-se que Harry é ofidiglota." Disse fazendo o lupino olhar para o moreno surpreso.

"Quero saber se sou herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin." Disse Harry.

"Herdeiro?" Perguntou Remus confuso.

"A Câmara, Remus." Murmurou Severus.

"Entendo." Disse voltando o olhar para Harry. "Claro que pelo lado de Lily, você não é parente de Salazar, já pelo lado de James.. não posso dar cem por cento de certeza."

"Como assim?" Perguntou Harry levantando-se.

"Quer dizer que há essa possibilidade?" Perguntou Severus surpreso.

"Pouco provável, mas há." Disse Remus de cenho franzido. "A família Potter é bem antiga e, se não me falha a memória, James comentou certa vez sobre um ancestral que casou com um ancestral da família Black. Como bem sabemos, a família Black é da Sonserina há gerações."

"Eles podem ser parentes de Salazar." Completou Severus.

"Não há como saber se há um Black ou não na escola. Mesmo se olhássemos as fichas de matrículas de todos, pode não constar no nome." Disse Harry exasperado. "E como saberei se sou ou não o herdeiro?"

"Escute, Harry." Começou Remus. "Você não é o herdeiro. Você não está causando todas esses incidentes."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Porque o conheço desde antes de nascer. Você não seria capaz disso."

"Não posso saber, Remus. Falo com cobras e não sabia até hoje." Disse amargo.

"Se fosse você, não estaria tão desesperado para ajudar a todos que possam ser.. vítimas em potencial, como sua amiga Granger ou mesmo Creevey que sei não gostar dele." Disse Severus.

"Severus tem razão, Harry. Se fosse você, não estaria tentando descobrir se realmente é você."

"Acho que.. talvez.. Pode ser que tenham razão." Disse Harry mais calmo. "Só pensei que por eu ser ofidiglota, talvez.."

"É um dom, Harry. Não pense que por ter algo em comum com um bruxo como Salazar é algo ruim. Você só precisa saber como usa-lo." Disse Remus. "Preciso ir agora. Boa noite, para vocês." Disse voltando para a lareira e sumindo por entre as chamas.

"Espero que esteja satisfeito." Disse Severus após alguns segundo.

"Obrigado, Severus." Disse lentamente. "E desculpe vir incomodá-lo."

"Entendo que os ataques que vêem ocorrendo lhe incomodem, mas tente relaxar um pouco, Harry."

"Tentarei." Deu as costas indo em direção a saída. "Boa noite."

Harry subiu a escada batendo os pés e entrou em outro corredor que estava particularmente escuro. Os archotes tinham sido apagados por uma corrente de ar forte e gelada que entrava por uma vidraça solta. Estava na metade do corredor quando caiu estendido em cima de uma coisa que havia no chão.

Virou-se para ver melhor em cima do que caíra e sentiu o estômago derreter.

Justino jazia no chão, duro e frio, uma expressão de choque fixa no rosto, os olhos, sem visão, voltados para o teto. E não era tudo. Ao lado dele outro vulto, a visão mais estranha que Harry já encontrara.

Era Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, que agora deixara de ser branco-pérola e transparente e se tornara preto e fumegante, e que estava imóvel na horizontal, a mais de um metro e meio do chão. Sua cabeça estava quase inteiramente solta, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de choque idêntica à de Justino.

Harry ficou em pé, a respiração rápida e superficial, o coração produzindo uma espécie de rufo de tambor em suas costelas. Fora de si, olhou para um lado do corredor deserto e para o outro e viu uma fila de aranhas que se afastava o mais depressa possível dos corpos. Os únicos sons que ouvia eram as vozes abafadas dos professores nas salas de aula de cada lado.

Poderia correr e ninguém saberia que estivera ali. Mas não podia simplesmente deixá-los caídos... Tinha que procurar ajuda.

Alguém acreditaria que ele não tivera nada a ver com aquilo?

Enquanto estava parado, cheio de pânico, uma porta se abriu com uma batida. Pirraça, o poltergeist, saiu em disparada.

"Ora, é o Potter Pirado!" Zombou ele, entortando os óculos de Harry ao passar por ele. "Que é que o Potter está aprontando? Por que é que o Potter está rondando..."

Pirraça parou no meio de uma cambalhota no ar de cabeça para baixo, deparou com Justino e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. Desvirou-se na mesma hora, encheu os pulmões de ar e, antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, gritou:

"ATAQUE! ATAQUE! MAIS UM ATAQUE! NEM MORTAL NEM

FANTASMA ESTÃO SEGUROS! SALVEM SUAS VIDAS! ATAAAAQUE!"

Porta atrás de porta se escancarou ao longo do corredor que foi invadido por um mundão de gente. Durante vários minutos, a cena era de tal confusão que Justino correu o risco de ser esmagado, e as pessoas não paravam de passar através de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça. Harry se viu imprensado contra a parede enquanto os professores gritavam pedindo calma. A Professora McGonagall veio correndo, seguida por centenas alunos em sua cola e alguns professores. Ela usou a varinha para produzir um alto estampido e restaurar o silêncio, e mandou todos de volta para as salas de aula.

"Ah, Potter, podre, veja o que você fez. Matar alunos não é nada cortês." Cantou Pirraça achando tudo muito divertido.

"Já chega, Pirraça!" Vociferou a Profª. McGonagall e Pirraça saiu voando de costas e estirando a língua para Harry.

Justino foi levado para a ala hospitalar pelo Professor Flitwick e a Professora Sinistra, do departamento de astronomia, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer com Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça. Por fim, a Professora McGonagall conjurou um grande leque de ar, e entregou-o a um aluno lufano com instruções para abanar Nick Quase Sem Cabeça até o andar de cima.

"Por aqui, senhor Malfoy." Chamou McGonagall.

"Professora." Disse Harry depressa. "eu juro que não f-"

"Isto não está mais em minhas mãos, senhor Malfoy. " Interrompeu ela secamente.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, viraram um canto e ela parou diante de uma gárgula de pedra feíssima.

"Gota de limão." Disse McGonagall.

Era evidentemente uma senha, porque a gárgula logo ganhou vida e afastou-se para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que a parede atrás dela se abria em dois. Atrás da parede havia uma escada em caracol que subia suavemente, como uma escada rolante. Nem bem ele e McGonagall pisaram nela, Harry ouviu a parede fazer um barulho seco e se fechar às costas dos dois. Subiram em círculos, cada vez mais altos, até que por fim, ligeiramente tonto, Harry viu uma porta de carvalho reluzindo à sua frente, com uma aldrava em forma de grifo.

Soube então aonde tinha sido levado.

Ali devia ser a residência de Dumbledore.

No alto da escada eles desceram, a Profª. McGonagall bateu a uma porta que se abriu silenciosamente, e eles entraram. A professora disse a Harry que esperasse e o deixou ali, sozinho.

A sala era bonita e circular, cheia de ruídos engraçados. Havia vários instrumentos de prata curiosos sobre mesas de pernas finas, que giravam e soltavam pequenas baforadas de fumaça. As paredes estavam cobertas de retratos de antigos diretores, todos eles cochilavam tranqüilamente em suas molduras. Havia também uma enorme escrivaninha de pés de garra, e, pousado sobre uma prateleira atrás dela, um chapéu de bruxo surrado e roto – o Chapéu Seletor.

Harry hesitou. Lançou um olhar desconfiado às bruxas e bruxos que dormiam nas paredes. Certamente não faria mal se ele apanhasse o chapéu e o experimentasse outra vez? Só para ver.. se certificar de que ele o pusera na casa certa...

Sem fazer barulho, deu a volta à escrivaninha, tirou o chapéu da prateleira e colocou-o devagarinho na cabeça. Era largo demais e lhe cobriu os olhos, exatamente como acontecera da primeira vez em que o experimentara. Harry ficou olhando a escuridão dentro do chapéu, à espera. Então uma vozinha disse em seu ouvido:

"Caraminholas na cabeça, Harry Potter?"

"Ah, é." Murmurou Harry sentindo-se pequeno, de repente. "Desculpe incomodá-lo."

"Você anda se perguntando se o coloquei na casa certa" Disse o chapéu inteligente. "Sei... Você foi particularmente difícil de classificar." O coração de Harry deu um salto. "Você teria se dado bem na Sonserina, sabia?" O estômago de Harry afundou. "Sim, Harry Potter. Eu pensei em coloca-lo lá, mas você escolheu ir para Grifinória."

"Escolhi?"

"Senti sua confusão. Seu medo. De início, estava indeciso entre as duas casas, Sonserina e Grifinória, mas algo em que pensou pareceu pesar em seu julgamento e você preferiu ir para a casa dos leões. Então eu o pus lá."

"Não sabia que podia interferir na escolha da casa."

"Só se for o que realmente desejar, mas eu ainda acredito que poderia ser um bruxo melhor se tivesse ido para a Sonserina."

Agarrou a ponta do chapéu e o tirou. Ele pendeu inerte em sua mão, encardido e desbotado. Harry o devolveu à prateleira, sentindo-se mal.

"Você está enganado" Disse em voz alta para o chapéu imóvel e silencioso que não se mexeu. Harry recuou, observando-o. Então, um ruído estranho e sufocado atrás dele o fez virar.

Afinal não estava sozinho. Em um poleiro dourado, atrás da porta, achava-se um pássaro de aparência decrépita que lembrava um peru meio depenado. Harry o encarou, e o pássaro sustentou funestamente o seu olhar, tornando a fazer o mesmo ruído sufocado. O moreno achou que ele parecia muito doente. Seus olhos estavam opacos e, mesmo enquanto Harry o observava, caíram mais algumas penas de sua cauda. Harry estava pensando que só o que lhe faltava era o pássaro de estimação de Dumbledore morrer, enquanto estavam sozinhos ali na sala, quando o pássaro pegou fogo.

Harry olhou-o chocado e se afastou da mesa. Nesse momento a porta da sala se abriu e Dumbledore entrou com o ar muito grave.

"Professor." Ofegou Harry. "Seu pássaro, eu não pude fazer nada, ele simplesmente pegou fogo."

Para surpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sorriu.

"Já não era sem tempo. Ele tem andado com uma aparência medonha há dias e venho dizendo a ele para se apressar."

E deu uma risadinha ao ver a cara de espanto de Harry.

"Fawkes é uma fênix, Harry."

Harry não precisou de mais explicações. Já havia ouvido falar sobre fênix antes e que elas pegavam fogo quando morriam para renascerem logo depois. Eram aves muito raras e nunca havia visto uma antes. Olhou em tempo de ver um pássaro minúsculo, amarrotado, recém nascido botar a cabeça para fora das cinzas.

"É uma pena que você a tenha visto no dia em que queimou" Disse Dumbledore, sentando-se na escrivaninha. "Na realidade ela é muito bonita quase o tempo todo, tem uma plumagem vermelha e dourada. Criaturas fascinantes, as fênix. São capazes de sustentar cargas pesadíssimas, suas lágrimas têm poderes curativos e são animais de estimação muitíssimo fiéis."

No choque de ver Fawkes pegando fogo, Harry se esquecera por que estava ali, mas tudo voltou à lembrança quando Dumbledore se acomodou na cadeira à mesa e o encarou com aqueles seus olhos azul-claros e penetrantes.

"Preciso lhe perguntar, Harry, se tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me perguntar." Disse gentilmente. "Qualquer coisa."

Harry não soube o que dizer. Pensara sobre ele possivelmente ser o herdeiro de Salazar, sobre Zabini ser, sobre a Poção Polissuco, algo sobre Voldemort e até mesmo algo sobre seus pais, mas enterrou tudo em sua mente.

"Não." Disse Harry. "Não tem nada, não, professor."

O ataque a Justino e a Nick Quase Sem Cabeça transformou o que até ali fora nervosismo em verdadeiro pânico. Curiosamente, era o destino do fantasma que mais parecia preocupar as pessoas. O que poderia fazer aquilo a um fantasma? Elas perguntavam umas às outras, que poder terrível poderia fazer mal a alguém que já estava morto? Houve quase uma corrida para reservar lugares no Expresso de Hogwarts que iria levar os alunos para casa no Natal.

"Nesse ritmo, seremos os únicos a ficar para trás." Disse Rony a Harry, Draco e Hermione. "Nós, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle. Que beleza de férias vamos ter!"

Crabbe e Goyle, que sempre acompanhavam o que Zabini e Parkinson faziam, tinham se inscrito para permanecer na escola durante as férias também. Mas Harry ficou contente de que a maioria das pessoas estivesse partindo. Estava cansado de ser evitado nos corredores, como se achassem que lhe fossem crescer presas e pudesse cuspir veneno a qualquer momento. Cansado de ser comentado, de ser apontado, de levar vaias ao passar. Pior era não saber se aquilo o irritava por o acharem ser o culpado de todos os ataques ou porque era um Malfoy e como tal, deveria ser aclamado e não vaiado.

Fred e George, porém, achavam muita graça em tudo. Saiam do caminho para andar à frente de Harry nos corredores, gritando:

"Abram caminho para o herdeiro de Slytherin, um bruxo realmente maligno vai passar..."

Percy desaprovava inteiramente esse comportamento.

"Não é motivo para graças." Disse o monitor ruivo friamente.

"Ah, sai do caminho, Percy. Harry está com pressa." Disse George.

"E ele está indo para a Câmara Secreta tomar uma xícara de chá com seu criado de caninos afiados." Disse George, dando uma risadinha debochada.

Gina também não achou graça nenhuma.

"Ah, não façam isso." Choramingava todas as vezes que Fred perguntava a Harry em voz alta quem ele pretendia atacar a seguir, ou quando George, ao encontrar Harry fingia afugentá-lo com um grande dente de alho.

Harry não se importava. Sentia-se melhor que ao menos Fred e George achassem a idéia de ele ser herdeiro de Slytherin muito ridícula. Mas as brincadeiras dos gêmeos pareciam estar irritando Draco, que amarrava cada vez mais a cara sempre que os via aprontando.

"É tudo inveja. Draco também queria ser herdeiro." Disse Fred divertido.

"Cala a boca, Fred." Disse Draco irritado. "Não queria ser herdeiro de ninguém coisa nenhuma. Só acho ridículo essas brincadeiras de vocês."

"Você é um sem graça, Dracalbino." Disse George.

"Com certeza. Você precisa se divertir mais." Emendou Fred.

"Viajar."

"Conhecer novas pessoas."

"São os sonserinos. Você está passando tempo demais com eles."

"E está ficando cretino igual a eles."

"Não dá para ter uma conversa com vocês." Disse o louro dando as costas e indo embora.

Harry despediu-se dos gêmeos e foi atrás de Draco que já estava no fim do corredor. O louro sempre teve o andar apressado, lembrando-lhe Lucius.

"Hey, Draco. Espera."

"O que quer?" Perguntou rudemente.

"Qual o seu problema? Eu não te fiz nada para que você fosse grosso assim comigo."

"Você fica dando corda pros meus irmãos." Disse virando-se para Harry.

"Qual o problema?"

"O problema, _Potter_, é que enquanto eles ficam com essas brincadeiras, as pessoas comentam. Pra você é engraçado, mas para o resto de Hogwarts não. Isso só faz eles acharem que é verdade ou, pelo menos, não é mentira." Fechou os olhos procurando controlar a raiva.

"Você.. você está irritado porque está preocupado comigo?" Perguntou hesitante.

"Não, _Potter-Testa-Rachada_, estou preocupado com seu irmão gêmeo. Claro que estou preocupado com você, imbecil." Sibilou.

"Eu não espererava.. Eu não sei.." Parou encarando o louro. "Obrigado, Draco." Sorriu-lhe.

"Tire esse sorrisinho." Cerrou os olhos. "E se contar isso para alguém, te azaro enquanto dorme." Disse fazendo o outro sorrir mais ainda.

"Isso seria bem sonserino da sua parte."

"Eu sou um sonserino."

"E você percebe que me chamou de Potter? E de Potter-Testa-Rachada?"

"É assim que Zabini refere-se à você. Acho que por ouvi tantas vezes, acabei aprendendo."

"Por alguma razão, você falando não soa ofensivo. Parece mais como uma tentativa de ofensa, mas não chega a ser, de fato."

"Obrigado, _Potter_, mas se eu realmente quisesse ofende-lo, eu o faria. E não seria usando seu sobrenome ou apelidos ridículos."

"Certo, _Weasel_. Vamos atrás de Rony e Hermione." Disse andando na frente.

"Do que me chamou, Potter?" Mas o moreno fez que não ouviu. "Volte aqui. Harry. Harry!"

O período letivo terminou, e um silêncio profundo como a neve desceu sobre o castelo. Harry achou que o lugar ficara tranqüilo, em vez de sombrio, e gostou do fato de que ele, Hermione e os Weasley tivessem a Torre da Grifinória só para eles, assim podiam brincar de snap explosivo à vontade sem incomodar ninguém e praticar duelos sozinhos. Fred, George e Gina tinham preferido ficar na escola à visitar Gui no Egito com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Percy, que desaprovava o que chamava de comportamento infantil dos gêmeos, não passava muito tempo na sala comunal da Grifinória. Tinha declarado pomposamente que ele só ficara para o Natal porque era seu dever, como monitor, ajudar os professores em tempos tão tempestuosos.

Harry recebera, dias antes, uma coruja de sua mãe perguntando se não queria passar o natal em casa. Mesmo Lucius ainda não falando com ele. Claro que o moreno disse que não. Na verdade, mesmo se Lucius não o estivesse castigando, é bem possível que ainda assim preferisse passar o feriado na escola. O natal na Mansão era sempre muito bom, claro, mas Harry tinha que descobrir algo sobre a Câmara e o herdeiro.

A manhã de Natal despontou fria e branca. Harry e Rony, os únicos que tinham restado no dormitório, foram acordados muito cedo por Hermione, que entrou de repente, completamente vestida, trazendo presentes para os dois. Ao seu lado, Draco, também a paisano.

"Acordem." Disse em voz alta, afastando as cortinas da janela.

"Mione, você não podia estar aqui." Disse Rony protegendo os olhos da claridade.

"Feliz natal para você também." Disse a garota lhe atirando um presente. "Estou de pé há quase uma hora, junto de Draco, acrescentando hemeróbios à poção. Está pronta."

Harry se sentou, de repente muito acordado.

"Tem certeza?"

"Positivo." Disse Hermione empurrando Perebas para poder se sentar na beirada da cama de Rony. "Se vamos usá-la, eu diria que deve ser hoje à noite."

Naquele momento, Edwiges entrou voando no quarto, trazendo um pequeno pacote no bico.

"Olá." Disse Harry alegremente quando a coruja pousou na cama dele. "Você voltou a falar comigo?" Perguntou pegando o pacote e recebendo bicadas carinhosas.

O pacote era um presente que Remus lhe enviara, uma caixa de chocolates franceses, duas camisas trouxas e uma carta. Hagrid lhe mandou uma grande lata de bolinhos de chocolate -que Harry decidiu deixar amolecer junto à lareira antes de comer-, Rony lhe deu um livro chamado Voando com os Campeões, um livro de fatos interessantes sobre o seu time de Quadribol favorito, e Hermione lhe comprou uma caneta de luxo de pena de águia, a Sra. Weasley lhe dera um novo suéter e um grande bolo de natal junto de um cartão, Severus mandara um livro em uma língua estranha e um dicionário junto –o moreno entendera que deveria estudar- e Narcisa mandara uma caixa de chocolate junto de uma carta que dizia que seus presentes ficariam na Mansão até sua volta quando seu castigo teria fim e poderia usufruir dos mesmos.

O Salão Principal estava magnífico. Não só tinha uma dúzia de árvores de natal cobertas de cristais de gelo e largas guirlandas de visco e azevinho que cruzavam o teto, como também caía uma neve encantada, morna e seca. Dumbledore puxou o coro de algumas de suas músicas de Natal preferidas.

Hagrid cantava cada vez mais alto a cada taça de gemada de vinho quente que consumia. Percy, que não reparou que Fred havia enfeitiçado o seu distintivo de monitor - agora com os dizeres "Cabeça de Alfinete" -, não parava de perguntar aos garotos por que ficavam dando risadinhas.

Harry nem ligou que Zabini, sentado à mesa da Sonserina, estivesse fazendo comentários altos e debochados sobre seu novo suéter. Com um pouco de sorte, ele receberia o troco dentro de algumas horas. Harry, Draco –que preferiu sentar com eles, visto quem sobrou na mesa sonserina- e Rony mal tinham acabado de comer o terceiro prato de pudim de natal quando Hermione os levou para fora do Salão para finalizar os planos para aquela noite.

"Ainda precisamos de uns pedacinhos das pessoas em que queremos nos transformar." Disse Hermione num tom trivial, como se estivesse mandando os garotos ao supermercado comprar detergente. "E é claro que será melhor se pudermos conseguir alguma coisa de Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle. Eles são os melhores amigos de Zabini, que contará a eles qualquer coisa. E também temos que garantir que os verdadeiros não apareçam de repente enquanto interrogamos Zabini." Disse encarando os três. "Já tenho tudo resolvido." Continuou ela calmamente, não dando atenção às caras espantadas de Harry, Draco e Rony. E mostrou dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate. "Recheei estes dois com uma simples Poção do Sono. Vocês só precisam se certificar de que Crabbe e Goyle encontrem os bolos. Sabem como são esganados, com certeza vão querer comê-los. Depois que caírem no sono, arranquem uns fios de cabelo deles e escondam os dois num armário de vassouras."

"Mione, acho que isso não..." Começou Rony lentamente.

"Poderia dar tudo errado..." Disse Harry sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

"Você ficou maluca? Eles não são burros ao extremo de comerem _qualquer coisa_ que dermos à eles." Disse Draco bruscamente.

Mas Hermione tinha um brilho de aço nos olhos, muito semelhante ao que a Professora McGonagall às vezes exibia.

"A poção será inútil sem os fios de cabelo de Crabbe e Goyle." disse a garota com severidade. "Vocês querem investigar Zabini, não é?"

"Ah, está bem, está bem." Disse Rony. "Mas, e você? Vai arrancar o cabelo de Parkinson como?"

"Já tenho o meu!" Disse Hermione, animada, tirando um frasquinho do bolso e mostrando aos dois um único fio de cabelo dentro. "Lembram que ela lutou comigo no Clube do Duelo? Ela deixou o fio de cabelo nas minhas vestes quando estava tentando me estrangular! Já enviei uma coruja para ela, no nome do Professor Snape, para encontra-lo na sala de poções. Quando ela estiver indo, darei um jeito para nocauteá-la."

"Como?" Perguntou Harry desconfiado.

"Com o feitiço certo, ela não conseguirá saber quem sou, usarei magia para derruba-la e uma coisa que os trouxas usam quando querem deixar alguém inconsciente."

"Você me assusta, às vezes, Hermione." Disse Draco.

Quando Hermione saiu apressada para verificar outra vez a Poção Polissuco, Rony se virou para Harry com uma expressão de fim de mundo no rosto.

"Você já ouviu falar de um plano em que tantas coisas pudessem dar errado?"

Mas para completa surpresa de Harry, Rony e Draco, a primeira etapa da operação transcorreu suavemente, conforme Hermione previra. Eles ficaram rondando o saguão deserto depois do chá de Natal, esperando Crabbe e Goyle que tinham sido deixados sozinhos à mesa da Sonserina, devorando o quarto prato de pão-de- ló com calda de vinho.

Harry equilibrara os bolos de chocolate na ponta do corrimão. Quando viram Crabbe e Goyle saindo do Salão Principal, ele, Draco e Rony se esconderam depressa atrás de uma armadura próxima à porta de entrada.

"Como podem ser tão tapados?" Rony cochichou em êxtase quando Crabbe apontou alegremente os bolos para Goyle e os pegou.

Sorrindo, idiotamente, enfiaram os bolos inteiros nas bocas enormes. Por um momento, os dois mastigaram vorazes, com expressões de triunfo no rosto. Depois, sem a menor mudança de expressão, desmontaram de costas no chão. De longe, a parte mais difícil foi escondê-los no armário do outro lado do saguão.

Quando estavam guardados em segurança entre baldes e esfregões, Harry arrancou uns fios do cabelo curto e duro que cobria a testa de Crabbe, e Rony arrancou vários fios do cabelo de Goyle. Roubaram também os sapatos, porque os seus eram, em comparação, demasiado pequenos. Depois, ainda aturdidos com o que tinham acabado de fazer, correram escada acima para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme.

Mal conseguiam enxergar devido à fumaça que saia do boxe em que Hermione mexia o caldeirão. Puxando as vestes para proteger o rosto, Draco, Harry e Rony bateram de leve na porta.

"Mione?" Chamou Rony

Ouviram um barulho de chave e Hermione apareceu, o rosto brilhando, cheia de ansiedade. Atrás dela ouvia-se o glube-glube da poção viscosa que borbulhava.

Havia três cálices preparados sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário.

"Vocês conseguiram?" Perguntou Hermione sem fôlego. Harry mostrou os fios de cabelo de Crabbe. "Ótimo. E eu tirei escondido estas vestes da lavanderia." Disse Hermione, mostrando um pequeno saco. "Vocês precisarão de números maiores porque vão ser Crabbe e Goyle."

Os três espiaram dentro do caldeirão. De perto, a poção parecia uma lama escura e espessa que borbulhava devagar.

"Tenho certeza de que fizemos tudo direito." Disse Hermione, nervosa, relendo a página manchada de Pociones Muy Potentes. "Parece que o livro diz que deve... Depois que bebermos a poção, teremos exatamente uma hora antes de voltarmos a ser nós mesmos."

"E agora?" Sussurrou Rony.

"Separamos a poção nos três cálices e acrescentamos os cabelos."

"Eu acho que já vou indo." Disse Draco. "Seria normal vocês três chegando juntos, mas Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle e eu.. Seria estranho."

"Sim, tem razão." Disse Hermione. "Vá logo para a Sonserina e fique por perto, mas não visível."

"Pode deixar. Boa sorte." Deu as costas e saiu do banheiro.

Hermione serviu grandes conchas da poção em cada cálice. Depois, com a mão trêmula, sacudiu o fio de cabelo de Parkinson do frasco para dentro do primeiro cálice. A poção assobiou alto como uma chaleira fervendo e espumou. Um segundo depois, mudou de cor para um amarelo doentio.

"Essência de Parkinson." Disse Rony olhando-a com nojo. "Aposto que tem um gosto horrível."

"Ponha os fios na sua, então." Disse Hermione.

Harry deixou cair os fios de cabelo de Crabbe no cálice do meio, e Rony pôs os de Goyle no último. Os dois cálices assobiaram e espumaram: o de Goyle mudou para um cáqui cor de piolho, e o de Crabbe para um castanho encardido e escuro.

Apertando o nariz, Harry bebeu a poção em dois grandes goles. Tinha gosto de repolho passado do ponto de cozimento. Imediatamente seu estômago começou a revirar como se ele tivesse acabado de engolir duas cobras - dobrado ao meio, ele se perguntou se ia enjoar-, depois uma sensação de queimação se espalhou rapidamente da barriga até as pontinhas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos - em seguida, ele caiu de quatro, sem ar e teve a sensação de que estava se derretendo, quando a pele de todo o seu corpo borbulhou como cera quente - e, antes que seus olhos e mãos começassem a crescer, os dedos engrossaram, as unhas alargaram, os nós dos dedos se estufaram como parafusos de cabeça de lentilha - os ombros se esticaram dolorosamente e um formigamento na testa lhe informou que seus cabelos estavam crescendo em direção às sobrancelhas - as vestes se rasgaram quando o peito se alargou como uma barrica rompendo os aros - os pés se tornaram um **suplicio** dentro dos sapatos quatro números menor.

Tão de repente quanto começara, tudo cessou. Harry estava deitado de borco no piso frio como pedra, ouvindo Murta gargarejar mal-humorada no boxe da ponta.

Com dificuldade, sacudiu fora os sapatos e ficou em pé. Então era assim que a pessoa se sentia, na pele de Crabbe. Com a mão enorme tremendo, ele despiu as vestes antigas, que estavam agora no meio das canelas, vestiu as novas e amarrou os sapatos de Crabbe. Ergueu a mão para afastar os cabelos dos olhos e só encontrou fios duros e curtos, que vinham até o meio da testa. Então percebeu que os óculos estavam anuviando sua visão porque Crabbe obviamente não precisava deles, tirou-os e perguntou:

"Vocês dois estão bem?" A voz baixa e irritante de Crabbe saiu de sua boca.

"Estou." Veio o rosnado profundo de Goyle da sua direita.

"Sim." Disse a voz melosa de Parkinson a sua esquerda.

**Capítulo novo! :D**

**Desculpem a demora, mas a folga acabou, então estou com menos tempo escrever. Ou seja, os próximos capítulos tenderão a demorar um pouco mais. É, chato. **

**Quero só dizer que quanto a minha pergunta do capítulo passado, o motivo de eu querer chegar logo ao terceiro livro, não é somente por causa do Sirius, mas também por causa do Remus e revelações dele, do Sirius e de outros dois personagens [_tandãn_]. O lupino terá mais destaque, claro. Só dizer que ele é meu personagem preferido.. **

**Como dito, quem adivinhasse poderia me perguntar três coisinhas qualquer.. bom meio que ninguém adivinhou, mas como só duas pessoas responderam, de qualquer forma, farei o seguinte.. as senhoritas L. Malfoy e Rafaella Potter Malfoy, cada uma, têm o direito de duas perguntas e escolherei três das quatro perguntas para responder, okei? Então pensem bastante aí. **

**Agradeço as reviews, às pessoas que me acompanham e até o próximo capítulo. **

**Comentem, critiquem, sugiram, cobrem... Aceito de tudo, não tem problema. Sou legal, gente. Sem medo :3**

**Sorrisos.**


	11. Antes do dez

Apenas quando saíram do banheiro e foram andando até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, perceberam que não era tão fácil agir como Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle. Não reconheceriam quem era ou não amigo e não saberiam como agir realmente.

"Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui embaixo?" Perguntou Percy atravessando o caminho dos três e olhando para cada um com severidade.

"Er.. nós..." Gaguejou Rony, mas logo recebeu uma cotovelada de Harry para que se calasse e Hermione foi à frente.

"Não é da sua conta, Weasley." Disse soando como a verdadeira Parkinson. "Mas não se preocupe, _queridinho_, já estamos voltando para nosso dormitório."

"Sou monitor e desde já"

"Cai fora, Weasley." Disse Zabini, cortando o ruivo, vindo na direção deles. "Assumo daqui."

"E quem pensa que é? Um monitor?" Perguntou sarcástico.

"Não, mas posso chamar um, mais meu diretor de casa para resolver essa situação" Sorriu de lado.

Percy olhou-o um pouco, mas cerrou os olhos e deu as costas indo embora murmurando algumas coisas para si como suborno e malditos sonserinos. Zabini então virou-se contente para seus amigos. Pansy sorriu-lhe abertamente e grudou em seu braço.

"Obrigada, Blaise, querido."

"Disponha." E virou-se para Crabbe e Goyle. "Por que a demora?"

"Deixe-os." Disse Pansy depressa. "Só estavam assustando alguns novatos da corvinal."

Harry achou que até o momento estavam se saindo muito bem. Principalmente Hermione que parecia por demais com uma verdadeira sonseriana. Harry sabia que não conseguiria imitar Crabbe com a mesma facilidade mesmo se sua vida depende-se disso. E, olhando para Rony, sabia que o amigo pensava o mesmo em relação à Goyle.

O Salão Sonserino era, obviamente, repleto das cores verde e prata. Porém, diferente da Grifinória, era frio e úmido mesmo com as lareiras acesas. Haviam alguns poucos alunos, de anos mais adiantados, espalhados próximos à lareira e outros mais afastados, todos sozinhos com um livro em mãos. Harry os achou muito individualizados, cada um em seu próprio espaço. Draco se tornaria assim também? Será que com a convivência ele acabaria se tornando uma serpente, realmente?

"Vocês não adivinham o que acabo de ler no Profeta." Disse Zabini sentando numa poltrona e erguendo um jornal bruxo. Sorria de forma presunçosa e parecia ter acabado de aprontar uma travessura.

Hermione foi quem pegou o jornal.

_INQUÉRITO NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_

_Arthur Weasley, Chefe da Seção de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas foi multado hoje em cinqüenta galeões, por enfeitiçar um carro dos trouxas. O senhor Zachary Zabini, membro da diretoria da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde o carro enfeitiçado bateu no início deste ano, pediu hoje a demissão do Senhor Weasley._

_"Weasley desmoralizou o Ministério" - declarou o senhor Zabini ao nosso repórter. "Ficou claro que ele não está qualificado para legislar, e o seu projeto de lei para proteger os trouxas deveria ser imediatamente esquecido." O senhor Weasley não foi encontrado para comentar essas declarações, embora sua mulher tenha dito aos repórteres para se afastarem da casa e ameaçado mandar o vampiro da família atacá-los._

Harry e Rony entreolharam-se preocupados, o que não passou despercebido por Zabini. A reação que esperava de seus melhores amigos era outra, mas eles simplesmente pareciam em choque.

"O que houve com vocês?" Perguntou olhando diretamente para Harry e Rony que o encarava de volta sem a menor idéia do que falar.

"Vocês estão estranhos." Disse Hermione indo para de trás de Zabini, o que os deixou ainda mais nervosos.

Hermione, no entanto, passou a fazer sinais onde apontava para a boca e, em seguida para a barriga. Depois fazia uma careta. Rony a olhava sem entender, mas Harry entendeu.

"Comemos demais, Blaise, e estamos com dor de barriga." Disse fazendo sua melhor cara de dor, o que não era difícil. "Mas devo dizer que seu pai é muito esperto e que, com certeza, o traidor do sangue desse Weasley vai se ferrar."

"Claro que vai." Disse Zabini suavizando as feições e sorrindo. "Vão dar um jeito nessa dor de barriga. Ficam comendo tudo o que vêem e dá nisso." Disse rolando os olhos.

"Podem ir à enfermaria e irritar alguns do primeiro ano." Disse Hermione divertida sentando no braço da poltrona de Zabini.

"Ou sangue-ruim." Complementou Zabini dando de ombros. "Estou surpreso do Profeta não ter falado nada sobre os ataques. Suponho que Dumbledore esteja abafando o caso, claro. Como um Diretor deixa que se misturem alguém como nós com esses seres?" Perguntou com asco.

"É." Disse Hermione parecendo distante. "Dumbledore não sabe o que faz."

"E ainda tem gente que acha que Harry Testa Rachada é o herdeiro de Salazar. Por Merlin." Disse indignado.

Então Harry, Rony e Hermione prenderam a respiração. Nem precisaram enrolar conversa alguma para chegar no tópico, Zabini mesmo estava prestes a relevar quem poderia ser o herdeiro de Salazar.

"Eu bem que gostaria de saber quem é. Até poderia ajudar."

"Eu ouvi boatos de que a Câmara já foi aberta." Disse Hermione vagamante. "Você sabe de algo, Blaise? Seria muito bom se pudéssemos abri-la de uma vez."

"Meu pai não quer me contar nada sobre isso. Só sei que a última vez foi há cinqüenta anos e que um sangue-ruim morreu." Deu de ombros. "Espero que a próxima seja Granger." Sibilou sem perceber o arrepiou leve da falsa Pansy ao seu lado.

"Mas e quem a abriu, Blaise? Será que foi apanhada? Será ele não voltou para reabri-la? Podemos conhece-lo? Ajuda-lo?" Perguntou Hemrione fingindo empolgação.

"Seria ótimo, Pansy, claro, mas seja lá quem for deve ter sido expulso e, no mínimo, mandado par Azkaban. Meu pai só disse que eu ficasse fora disso e deixasse o herdeiro fazer seu trabalho."

"Zabini e suas fiéis sentinelas." Ouviram, de repente, a voz arrastada de Draco.

Zabini levantou-se prontamente encarando o louro que o encarava de volta com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

"Ora, ora. Olá, Weasley. Soube que seu papai está por um fio de ser demitido, mas não deve fazer diferença ele trabalhando ou não. A merreca que ele ganha não parece ajudar muito mesmo." Disse analisando-o de cima a baixo.

"Por Merlin, Zabini." Disse Draco rolando os olhos. "Desde que cheguei você só usa minha falta de dinheiro como forma de tentativa de insulto. Eu não me importo. Será que não percebeu ainda?" Perguntou. "E o que há com seus servos treinados? Eles me parecem mal e acho que _deveriam ir_ à enfermaria." Disse Draco encarando-os.

Zabini levantou uma sobrancelha ainda encarando o louro.

"Preocupado, Weasley?"

"Não, Zabini. Só que Harry, Rony e Hermione estão lá fora, esperando para _derruba-los e sumir com o corpo deles_." Disse dando de ombros.

"Certo, Weasley." Olhou-o de forma desconfiada.

Hermione percebeu que havia mais que uma provocação nas palavras do amigo. Então encarou Harry e Rony e viu que o cabelo de ambos começava a voltar ao normal, além da cicatriz do moreno já estar se tornando visível. Ela não deveria estar muito diferente.

"Blaise, querido. Continue aqui com esse traidorzinho que vou lá fora com Vincent e Gregory ver se algum grifinório terá realmente coragem de nos atacar. Além do mais, tenho que arranjar a poção pra dor de estômago pros dois aqui."

"Vá, Pansy." Disse Zabini ainda encarando Draco.

Hermione, Harry e Rony saíram o mais rápido e discreto que puderam. Harry agradeceu internamente por Hermione estar prestando atenção na hora em que Zabini dissera a senha na hora em que entraram, pois ele não estava e duvidava que Rony estivesse também.

No resto da noite, após estarem de volta aos seus corpos, lançaram um Obliviate e Confundo nos verdadeiros Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle antes de manda-los de volta. Quanto a Draco, claro que Zabini quis transformar a provocação do louro num duelo e os dois acabaram entre feitiços quase mortais, alunos gritando e um Snape tão furioso que os deu detenção.

Era ainda muito cedo quando Harry acordara e saira para voar um pouco. Sentia-se um pouco estressado com toda a história dos ataques e o herdeiro misterioso. Queria algum tempo consigo mesmo e, aproveitou praticamente ter caído da cama, saiu sem fazer barulho voltando somente quando viu alguns outros alunos de pé também.

"Harry!" Exclamou Hermione vendo o moreno adentrar o Salão Principal. "Estávamos preocupados. Rony acordou e disse que não o viu e nem sabia onde você estava. Chegamos a pensar que tivesse ido atrás sobre algo da Câmara."

"Estou, Hermione, só saí para voar. Desculpe não ter avisado."

"Tudo bem, cara, mas da próxima vez deixe um bilhete." Disse Rony.

"Vou me trocar e depois desço." Viu-os concordar com a cabeça e seguiu para o dormitório.

Após subir o segundo lance de escadas, viu Zabini sair do banheiro feminino onde ele, Rony, Hermione e Draco haviam preparado a Poção Polissuco e estranhou. Tanto por ele estar saindo de lá como por ele estar carregando um balde e um esfregão. Logo após a saída dele, ouviu a voz de Filch.

"Sempre mais trabalho pra mim! Enxugando o chão a noite inteira, como se já não tivesse o suficiente para fazer! Não, isso é a última gota, vou procurar o Dumbledore.." E saiu do banheiro enfurecido.

O zelador sumiu no final do corredor e Harry entrou no banheiro só então percebendo o problema: uma grande inundação se espalhava por todo o lugar e ameaçava sair para o corredor.

"Houve um vazamento durante a noite. Já tentamos de tudo, mas não encontramos a raiz do problema e a inundação só aumenta." Explicou Draco que estava em pé, no centro do banheiro com as barras da calça e as mangas das blusas dobradas e sem a capa.

"O que faz aqui? Vi Zabini saindo daqui."

"Daquela minha provocação, Zabini transformou num duelo. Snape achou que fomos além do suportável e nos deu detenção: ajudar Filch com o vazamento."

"Parece divertido." Sorriu.

"É, muito, Potter." Rolou os olhos e deu-lhe as costas indo juntar o restante do material de limpeza.

"Que barulho é esse?"

"Murta." E apontou para o fantasma da garota que flutuava próximo às pias. "Está gemendo assim desde que cheguei."

Harry olhou para o fantasma da garota que fazia beiço e parecia infeliz. Aproximou-se lentamente e logo teve a atenção em si.

"O que quer? Veio jogar algo em mim também?" Perguntou Murta irritada.

"Por que eu jogaria algo em você?"

"Pergunta à mim?!" Retrucou. "Estou aqui, cuidando da minha vida, quando alguém joga um livro em mim.."

"Como se fizesse diferença jogar algo em você. Vai atravessar." Disse Draco acidamente.

"Vamos todos jogar livros na Murta, porque ela não é capaz de sentir! Dez pontos se você fizer o livro atravessar a barriga dela! Muito bem! Que ótimo jogo!" Respondeu irônica.

Harry olhou de forma reprovadora ao louro que deu de ombros.

"Quem jogou o livro em você?" Perguntou o moreno.

"Eu não sei. Só vi quando o livro atravessou minha cabeça." E apontou para um livro fino e pequeno, de capa preta e gasta caído embaixo de uma das pias.

Harry adiantou-se para pega-lo, mas Draco, de repente, esticou o próprio braço para impedi-lo.

"Você não vai pegar naquele livro, certo?"

"Por que não?"

"Pode ser perigoso."

"Perigoso como? É só um livro."

"Me admira logo você, dizer isso." Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Os livros que o Ministério da Magia tem confiscado, papai me contou, tinha um que queimava os olhos da pessoa. E todo mundo que leu Sonetos de um Bruxo passou a falar em rima para o resto da vida. E uma velha bruxa em Bath tinha um livro que a pessoa não conseguia parar de ler. Passava a andar com a cara no livro, tentando fazer tudo com uma mão só. E..."

"Já entendi, Draco." Soltou-se do aperto do outro. "Mas se alguém jogou esse livro aqui, no mínimo, ele só tem uma história ruim. Eu não acredito que alguém consiga chegar aqui com um livro repleto de Magia Negra e, caso consiga, não seria no banheiro que iria deixar."

"Você quem sabe, mas não diga que não avisei."

Harry pegou o livro que estava molhado e abriu na primeira página onde mal conseguiu ler o nome T.S. Riddle em tinta borrada. Separou as páginas borradas e estava tudo em branco.

"É só um caderno sem nada escrito." Disse dando de ombros.

"E foi comprado por alguém nascido trouxa." Apontou para as costas do livro onde havia impresso o nome de um papelaria na Rua Vauxhall, em Londres.

"Vou leva-lo e ver se descubro algo sobre o dono." E o meteu no bolso. "Vamos indo."

De volta ao Salão Principal, Harry mostrou o livro para Hermione e Rony que reconheceu o nome – afinal, vomitar lesmas em cima de um prémio na Sala dos Troféus na frente de Filch, servira para algo -. Ao que parece, pertencia a um aluno que ganhara um prêmio por prestar serviços especiais à Escola há cinqüenta anos. Agora, como um livro de cinqüentas estava em branco e como ele fora parar no banheiro feminino, ainda era um mistério.

Ainda assim, Harry estava decidido a descobrir mais sobre Riddle. Por isso, próximo ao amanhecer, rumou para a sala de troféus para examinar o prêmio especial de Riddle, acompanhado por uma Hermione interessada, um Draco indiferente e um Rony completamente descrente, que disse aos três que já vira a sala de troféus o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

O escudo dourado de Riddle estava guardado em um armário de canto. Não continha detalhes sobre as razões por que fora concedido, mas eles encontraram o nome de Riddle em uma velha medalha de Mérito em Magia e em uma lista de antigos monitores-chefes.

"Ele até parece o Percy." Disse Rony, torcendo o nariz enojado. "Monitor, monitor-chefe... Provavelmente o primeiro aluno em todas as classes..."

"Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim." Disse Hermione num tom ligeiramente magoado.

O sol agora voltara a brilhar palidamente sobre Hogwarts. No interior do castelo, as pessoas se sentiam mais esperançosas. Não houvera mais ataques desde os de Justino e Nick Sem Cabeça, e Madame Pomfrey tinha o prazer de informar que as mandrágoras estavam ficando imprevisíveis e cheias de segredinhos, o que significava que iam deixando depressa a infância.

"Quando desaparecer a acne delas, estarão prontas para serem reenvasadas." Harry ouviu-a dizer gentilmente ao Filch uma certa tarde. "E, depois disso, iremos cortá-las e cozinhá-las. Num instante você terá a sua Madame Nora de volta."

Talvez o herdeiro de Slytherin tenha perdido a coragem, pensou Harry. Devia estar-se tornando cada vez mais arriscado abrir a Câmara Secreta, com a escola tão atenta e desconfiada. Talvez o monstro, fosse o que fosse, estivesse neste mesmo momento se aninhando para hibernar outros cinqüenta anos.

No entanto, ainda haviam muitos alunos que persistiam em achar que Harry era o herdeiro, que ele se 'denunciara' no Clube dos Duelos. Pirraça também não estava ajudando em nada, sempre que via-o cantava 'Ah, Potter, podre...'. Os gêmeos Weasley haviam diminuído com as brincadeiras acerca do assunto; só as faziam quando Gina e Draco não estavam por perto.

Gilderoy Lockhart parecia pensar que, sozinho, fizera os ataques pararem. Harry ouviu-o dizer isso à Profª. McGonagall quando os alunos da Grifinória faziam fila para ir à aula de Transformações.

"Acho que não vai haver mais problemas, Minerva - disse ele dando um tapinha no nariz e uma piscadela com ar de quem sabe das coisas. - Acho que a Câmara foi fechada para sempre desta vez. O culpado deve ter sentido que era apenas uma questão de tempo até nós o pegarmos. Achou mais sensato parar agora, antes que eu o liquidasse. Sabe, o que a escola precisa agora é de uma injeção no moral. Esquecer as lembranças do período passado! Não vou dizer mais nada por ora, mas acho que sei exatamente o que..."

A idéia que Lockhart fazia de uma injeção no moral tornou-se clara no café da manhã de catorze de fevereiro. Harry não dormira o suficiente por causa de um treino de Quadribol até tarde, na véspera, e correu para o Salão Principal, um pouco atrasado. Pensou, por um momento, que tivesse entrado na porta errada.

As paredes estavam cobertas com grandes flores rosa-berrante. E pior ainda, de um teto azul-celeste caía confete em feitio de coração. Harry dirigiu-se à mesa da Grifinória, onde Rony estava sentado com cara de enjôo, e Hermione parecia não conseguir parar de rir. Draco parecia indiferente à tudo, comendo o seu café em silêncio na mesa sonserina.

"Que é que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Harry, aos dois, sentando-se e limpando o confete do bacon.

Rony apontou para a mesa dos professores, aparentemente, nauseado demais para falar.

Lockhart, usando vestes rosa-berrante, para combinar com a decoração, gesticulava pedindo silêncio. Os professores, de cada lado dele, estavam impassíveis. De onde se sentara, Harry podia ver um músculo tremendo na bochecha da Profª. McGonagall. Snape parecia que tinha acabado de tomar um grande copo de Esquelecresce.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados!" Exclamou Lockhart. "E será que posso agradecer às quarenta e seis pessoas que me mandaram cartões até o momento? Claro, tomei a liberdade de fazer esta surpresinha para vocês, e ela não acaba aqui!"

Lockhart bateu palmas e, pela porta que abria para o saguão de entrada, entraram onze anões de cara amarrada. Mas não eram uns anões quaisquer. Lockhart mandara-os usar asas douradas e trazer harpas.

"Os meus cupidos, entregadores de cartões!" Sorriu Lockhart. "Eles vão circular pela escola durante o dia de hoje entregando os cartões dos namorados. E a brincadeira não termina aí! Tenho certeza de que os meus colegas vão querer entrar no espírito festivo da data! Por que não pedir ao Profº. Snape para lhes ensinar a preparar uma Poção de Amor! E por falar nisso, o Profº. Flitwick conhece mais Feitiços de Fascinação do que qualquer outro mago que eu conheça, o santinho!"

Harry olhou para Snape e percebeu que, pela cara que ele fez, ele forçaria o primeiro aluno que o pedisse uma Poção do Amor a beber veneno do que ensinar a poção em si. Acabou sorrindo diante do pensamento. Lockhart não sabia mesmo o que falava.

O dia inteiro, os anões não pararam de invadir as salas de aula e entregar cartões, para irritação dos professores e, no fim daquela tarde, quando os alunos da Grifinória iam subindo para a aula de Feitiços, um dos anões alcançou Harry.

"Oi, você! "Arry" Potter!" Gritou um anão particularmente mal-encarado, que abria caminho às cotoveladas para chegar até Harry.

Cheio de calores só de pensar em receber um cartão do dia dos namorados na frente de uma fileira de alunos de primeiro ano, que por acaso incluía Gina Weasley.

Harry tentou escapar. O anão, porém, meteu-se por entre a garotada chutando as canelas de todos e o alcançou antes que o garoto pudesse se afastar dois passos.

Tenho um cartão musical para entregar a "Arry" Potter em pessoa - disse, empunhando a harpa de um jeito meio assustador.

"Aqui não." Sibilou Harry, tentando escapar.

"Fique parado!" Grunhiu o anão, agarrando a mochila de Harry e puxando-o de volta.

"Me solta!" Rosnou o garoto, puxando. Com um barulho de pano rasgado, a mochila se rompeu ao meio. Os livros, a varinha, o pergaminho e a pena se espalharam pelo chão, e o vidro de tinta se derramou por cima de tudo.

Harry virou-se para todos os lados, tentando reunir tudo antes que o anão começasse a cantar, causando um certo engarrafamento no corredor.

"Que confusão é essa?" Perguntou Percy que se aproximava.

Perdendo a cabeça, Harry tentou correr, mas o anão o agarrou pelos joelhos e o derrubou com estrondo no chão.

"Muito bem." Disse ele, sentando-se em cima dos calcanhares de Harry. "Vamos ao seu cartão cantado:

"_Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos, teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula. Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino, Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas."_

Harry teria dado todo o ouro de Gringotes para se evaporar na hora. Fazendo um grande esforço para rir com os colegas, ele se levantou, os pés dormentes com o peso do anão, enquanto Percy Weasley fazia o possível para dispersar os alunos, alguns chorando de tanto rir.

"Vão andando, vão andando, a sineta tocou há cinco minutos, já para a aula." Disse o monitor, espantando os alunos mais novos. "E você, Harry, Draco me pediu para perguntar se gostou do cartão."

"Ele quem mandou?" Perguntou entre a surpresa e a irritação.

"Não sei de nada, mas convenhamos. Draco pode querer fazer pose de certinho quando bem entende, mas ele é tão encrenqueiro quanto Fred e George." Deu de ombros e saiu andando.

Somente quando chegaram à sala de aula do Profº. Flitwick foi que Harry notou uma coisa muito estranha no diário de Riddle. Todos os seus livros estavam ensopados de tinta vermelha. O diário, porém, continuava tão limpo como antes do tinteiro quebrar em cima dele. Tentou dizer isto a Rony, que estava enfrentando novos problemas com a varinha; grandes bolhas saiam da ponta, e ele não estava muito interessado em nada mais.

"E aí, Potter? Recebeu meu cartão?" Perguntou Draco ao fim da aula quando encontraram-se no corredor.

"É. Aquele maldito anão me derrubou no chão, literalmente, e só me largou depois de recitá-lo." Disse irritado. "Que idéia foi essa, Draco?"

"Mandei um para Fred e George também, junto de um presente-surpresa, claro." Disse sorrindo maldosamente. "Queria ter visto sua cara."

"Você é tão irritante, quando quer."

"E eu nem me esforço." Piscou-lhe.

Harry se recolheu ao dormitório antes dos colegas àquela noite. Em parte era porque achava que não ia conseguir agüentar Fred e George –ambos de cabelos cor de rósea e, ao redor dos olhos, pintado de preto- cantando "Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos" mais uma vez, e em parte porque queria examinar o diário de Riddle e sabia que Rony achava que era uma perda de tempo.

Harry sentou-se na cama de colunas e folheou as páginas em branco, nenhuma das quais tinha sequer vestígio de tinta vermelha. Então tirou um tinteiro novo do armário ao lado da cama, molhou a pena e deixou cair um pingo na primeira página do diário.

A tinta brilhou intensamente no papel durante um segundo e, em seguida, como se estivesse sendo chupada pela página, desapareceu. Excitado, Harry tornou a molhar a pena uma segunda vez e escreveu: _"Meu nome é Harry Potter."_ Achou melhor usar apenas o sobrenome Potter, no caso de haver Magia Negra envolvida.

As palavras brilharam momentaneamente na página e também desapareceram sem deixar vestígios. Então, finalmente, aconteceu uma coisa. Filtrando-se de volta à página, com a própria tinta de Harry, surgiram palavras que ele nunca escrevera.

_"Olá, Harry Potter! __Meu nome é Tom Riddle. Como foi que você encontrou o meu diário?"_

Essas palavras também se dissolveram, mas não antes de Harry recomeçar a escrever.

_"Alguém tentou se desfazer dele no vaso sanitário."_

Ele esperou, ansioso, pela resposta de Riddle.

_"Que sorte que registrei minhas memórias em algo mais durável que a tinta. Mas sempre soube que haveria gente que não ia querer que este diário fosse lido."_

_"Que quer dizer com isso?"_, escreveu Harry. Borrando a página de tanta excitação.

_"Quero dizer que este diário guarda memórias de coisas terríveis. Coisas que foram abafadas. Coisas que aconteceram na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts."_

_"É onde eu estou agora"_, respondeu Harry depressa_. "Estou em Hogwarts e coisas terríveis estão acontecendo. Sabe alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta?"_

Seu coração batia forte. A resposta de Riddle veio depressa, a caligrafia mais desleixada, como se estivesse correndo para contar tudo o que sabia.

_"Claro que sei alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta. No meu tempo, disseram à gente que era uma lenda, que não existia. Mas era uma mentira. No meu quinto ano, a Câmara foi aberta e o monstro atacou vários alunos e finalmente matou um. Peguei a pessoa que tinha aberto a Câmara e ela foi expulsa. Mas o diretor, Professor. Dippet, constrangido porque uma coisa dessas acontecera em Hogwarts, proibiu-me de contar a verdade. A história que foi divulgada é que a menina morrera em um acidente imprevisível. Eles me deram um troféu bonito, reluzente e gravado, pelo meu trabalho, e me avisaram para ficar de boca fechada. O monstro continuou vivo, e aquele que tinha o poder de libertá-lo não foi preso." _

Harry quase derrubou o tinteiro na pressa de responder.

_"Está acontecendo outra vez agora. Houve três ataques, e ninguém parece saber quem está por trás deles. Quem foi da última vez?"_

_"Posso lhe mostrar, se você' quiser."_ Veio a resposta de Riddle. _"Você não precisa acreditar no que digo. Posso levá-lo à minha lembrança da noite em que o peguei."_

Harry hesitou, a pena suspensa sobre o diário. Que é que Riddle queria dizer? Como é que ele podia ser levado para dentro da lembrança de outra pessoa? Olhou nervoso, para a porta do dormitório que estava ficando escuro. Quando tornou a olhar para o diário, viu novas palavras se formando.

"Deixe eu lhe mostrar"

Harry parou por uma fração de segundo e em seguida escreveu duas letras:

_"OK."_

As páginas do diário começaram a virar como se tivessem sido apanhadas por um vendaval e pararam na metade do mês de junho. Boquiaberto, Harry viu que o quadradinho correspondente ao dia treze de junho parecia ter-se transformado numa telinha de televisão. Com as mãos ligeiramente tremulas, ele ergueu o livro para encostar o olho na janelinha e antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, viu-se inclinando para frente; a janela foi se alargando, ele sentiu o corpo abandonar a cama e mergulhar de cabeça na abertura da página, num rodamoinho de cores e sombras.

Depois, sentiu o pé bater em chão firme e ficou parado, trêmulo, e as formas borradas à sua volta entraram de repente em foco. Soube imediatamente onde se achava. Essa sala circular com os retratos que cochilavam era o escritório de Dumbledore, mas não era Dumbledore quem se sentava à escrivaninha. Um bruxo mirrado e frágil, careca, exceto por alguns fiapos de cabelos brancos, lia uma carta à luz da vela. Harry nunca vira esse homem antes.

"Sinto muito." Disse, trêmulo. "Não tive intenção de entrar assim..."

Mas o bruxo não ergueu a cabeça. Continuou a ler, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

Harry se aproximou mais da escrivaninha e gaguejou:

"Hum... Vou me retirar, posso?"

O bruxo continuou a não lhe dar atenção. Nem parecia tê-lo ouvido. Achando que o bruxo talvez fosse surdo, Harry falou mais alto.

"Sinto muito se o incomodei. Vou-me embora agora." Falou quase gritando.

O bruxo dobrou a carta com um suspiro, levantou-se, passou por Harry sem olhá-lo e foi abrir as cortinas da janela.

O céu lá fora estava cor de rubi; parecia ser o pôr-do-sol. O bruxo voltou à escrivaninha, sentou-se e ficou girando os polegares, de olho na porta. Harry correu o olhar pela sala. Não havia Fawkes, a fênix - nem mecanismos barulhentos de prata. Era a Hogwarts que Riddle conhecera, o que significava que este bruxo desconhecido era o diretor em vez de Durnbledore, e que ele, Harry, era pouco mais do que um fantasma, completamente invisível às pessoas de cinqüenta anos atrás.

Alguém bateu à porta da sala.

"Entre." Disse o velho bruxo com a voz fraca.

Um menino de uns dezesseis anos entrou tirando o chapéu cônico. Um distintivo de monitor brilhava em seu peito. Ele era mais alto do que Harry, mas seus cabelos também eram muito negros.

"Ah, Riddle." Exclamou o diretor.

"O senhor queria me ver, Professor Dippet." Disse o garoto, que parecia nervoso.

"Sente-se." Convidou Dippet. "Acabei de ler a carta que você me mandou."

"Ah." Disse Riddle, e se sentou apertando as mãos com força.

"Meu caro rapaz." Disse Dippet bondosamente. "Não posso deixá-lo permanecer na escola durante o verão. Com certeza você quer ir para a casa passar as férias?"

"Não." Respondeu Riddle na mesma hora. "Preferia continuar em Hogwarts

do que voltar para aquele... Aquele..."

"Você mora num orfanato de trouxas nas férias, não é?" Perguntou Dippet,

curioso."

"Moro, sim, senhor." Respondeu Riddle, corando ligeiramente.

"Você nasceu trouxa?"

"Mestiço. Pai trouxa e mãe bruxa."

"E seus pais..."

"Minha mãe morreu logo depois que eu nasci. Me disseram no orfanato que

ela só viveu o tempo suficiente para me dar um nome... Tom, em homenagem ao

meu pai, Servolo, ou meu avo."

Dippet deu um muxoxo de simpatia.

"O problema é, Tom" Suspirou ele. "que talvez pudéssemos tomar providências para acomodá-lo, mas nas atuais circunstâncias..."

"O senhor se refere aos ataques?" Perguntou Riddle, e o coração de Harry deu um salto, ao que ele se aproximou mais, com medo de perder alguma palavra.

"Precisamente." Disse o diretor. "Meu rapaz, você deve entender que seria muito insensato de minha parte permitir que você permaneça no castelo quando terminar o ano letivo. Principalmente à luz da recente tragédia... A morte daquela pobre menininha... Você estará muito mais seguro no seu orfanato. Aliás, o Ministério da Magia está neste momento falando em fechar a escola, Não estamos nem perto de identificar a... Hum... Fonte de todos esses contratempos..."

Os olhos de Riddle se arregalaram.

"Diretor, se a pessoa fosse apanhada, se tudo isso acabasse..."

"Que quer dizer?" Perguntou Dippet esganiçando a voz e aprumando-se na cadeira. "Riddle, você está me dizendo que sabe alguma coisa sobre esses ataques?"

"Não, senhor." Respondeu Riddle depressa.

Mas Harry teve certeza de que era o mesmo tipo de "não" que ele próprio dissera a Dumbledore.

Dippet se recostou parecendo ligeiramente desapontado.

"Pode ir, Tom..."

Riddle se levantou escorregando para fora da cadeira e saiu acabrunhado da sala.

Harry acompanhou-o.

Eles desceram pela escada em caracol e saíram ao lado da gárgula no corredor que escurecia. Riddle parou, e Harry fez o mesmo, observando-o. Era visível que Riddle estava pensando em coisas serias. Mordia o lábio e franzia a testa.

Então, como se tivesse repentinamente chegado a uma decisão, afastou-se depressa, e Harry deslizou silenciosamente atrás dele. Não viram mais ninguém até chegarem ao saguão de entrada, onde um bruxo alto, com barba e longos cabelos acajus que cascateavam pelos seus ombros, chamou Riddle da escadaria de mármore.

"Que é que você está fazendo, andando por ai tão tarde, Tom?"

Harry boquiabriu-se ao ver o bruxo. Não era outro se não Dumbledore, cinqüenta anos mais novo.

"Tive que ir ver o diretor."

"Então vá logo para a cama." Disse Dumbledore, fixando em Riddle exatamente o tipo de olhar penetrante que Harry conhecia tão bem. "É melhor não perambular pelos corredores hoje em dia. Não desde que..."

Ele soltou um pesado suspiro, desejou boa noite a Riddle e foi-se embora. Riddle observou-o desaparecer de vista e então, andando depressa, rumou direto para a escada de pedra que levava às masmorras, com Harry nos seus calcanhares.

Mas para desapontamento de Harry, Riddle não o levou nem a um corredor oculto nem a um túnel secreto, mas a mesmíssima masmorra em que Harry tinha aula de Poções com Snape. Os archotes não tinham sido acesos e, quando Riddle empurrou a porta quase fechada, Harry só conseguiu distinguir que ele parara imóvel à porta, vigiando o corredor.

Pareceu a Harry que ficaram ali no mínimo uma hora. Só o que ele via era o vulto de Riddle à porta, espiando pela fresta, esperando como uma estátua. E quando Harry esqueceu a ansiedade e a tensão e começou a desejar voltar ao presente, ouviu alguma coisa do lado de fora da porta.

Alguém estava andando sorrateiramente pelo corredor.

Ouviu esse alguém passar pela masmorra em que ele e Riddle estavam escondidos. Riddle, silencioso como uma sombra, esgueirou-se pela porta e seguiu a pessoa, Harry acompanhou-o nas pontas dos pés, esquecido de que ninguém podia ouvi-lo.

Por uns cinco minutos, talvez, os dois seguiram as pegadas, até que Riddle parou subitamente, a cabeça inclinada, atento a novos ruídos. Harry ouviu uma porta se abrir com um rangido, e alguém falar num sussurro rouco.

"Vamos... Preciso sair daqui... Vamos logo... Para a caixa..."

Havia alguma coisa familiar naquela voz...

De um salto Riddle contornou um canto. Harry foi atrás. Via a silhueta escura de um garoto enorme, agachado diante de uma porta aberta, com uma grande caixa ao lado.

"Noite, Rubeo." Disse Riddle rispidamente.

O garoto bateu a porta e se levantou.

"Que é que você está fazendo aqui embaixo, Tom?"

Riddle se aproximou.

"Acabou." Disse. "Vou ter que entregá-lo, Rúbeo. Estão falando em fechar Hogwarts se os ataques não pararem."

"Que é que..."

"Acho que você não teve intenção de matar ninguém. Mas monstros não são bichinhos de estimação. Imagino que você o tenha soltado para fazer exercício e..."

"Ele nunca mataria ninguém!" Disse o garotão, recuando contra a porta fechada.

Atrás dele, Harry podia ouvir uns rumores e uns cliques esquisitos.

"Vamos, Rúbeo." Falou Riddle, aproximando-se ainda mais.

"Os pais da garota morta estarão aqui amanhã. O mínimo que Hogwarts pode fazer é garantir que a coisa que matou a filha deles seja abatida..."

"Não foi ele!" Rugiu o garoto, a voz ecoando no corredor escuro. "Ele não faria isso! Nunca!"

"Afaste-se." Ordenou Riddle, puxando a varinha.

Seu feitiço iluminou repentinamente o corredor com uma luz flamejante. A porta atrás do garotão se escancarou com tal força que o empurrou contra a parede oposta. E pelo vão saiu uma coisa que fez Harry soltar um grito comprido e penetrante que ninguém ouviu...

Um corpanzil baixo e peludo e um emaranhado de pernas pretas; um brilho de muitos olhos e um par de pinças afiadíssimas. Riddle tornou a erguer a varinha, mas demorou demais. A coisa derrubou-o e fugiu, desembestou pelo corredor e desapareceu de vista. Riddle levantou-se correndo, procurando a coisa; ergueu a varinha, mas o garotão pulou em cinta dele, tirou-lhe a varinha e o derrubou de novo no chão gritando:

"NAAAAÃO!"

A cena girou, a escuridão foi total. Harry sentiu-se caindo e, com um baque, aterrissou de braços e pernas abertas em sua cama de colunas no dormitório da Grifinória, com o diário de Riddle aberto sobre a barriga.

Antes que tivesse tempo de recuperar o fôlego, a porta do dormitório se abriu e Rony entrou.

"Ah, é aqui que você está!" Exclamou o ruivo aproximando-se do amigo.

Harry se sentou. Estava suado e trêmulo.

"Que aconteceu?" Perguntou Rony, olhando-o preocupado.

"Foi Hagrid, Rony. Hagrid abriu a porta da Câmara Secreta há cinqüenta anos."

Harry, Draco, Rony e Mione sempre souberam que Hagrid tinha uma lamentável queda por criaturas grandes e monstruosas. Durante o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, ele tentara criar um dragão em sua casinha de madeira, e levaria muito tempo para os garotos esquecerem o gigantesco cachorro de três cabeças a que ele dera o nome de 'Fofo'. E se, quando era criança, Hagrid tivesse ouvido falar que havia um monstro escondido em algum lugar do castelo, Harry tinha certeza de que ele teria feito o possível para dar uma espiada. E provavelmente pensaria que era uma vergonha o monstro ficar preso tanto tempo e que merecia uma oportunidade de esticar as pernas; Harry bem podia imaginar o Hagrid de treze anos tentando pôr uma coleira e uma guia no bicho, mas tinha igualmente certeza de que Hagrid jamais quisera matar alguém.

Chegou a desejar que não tivesse descoberto como trabalhar com o diário de Riddle.

Rony e Mione o fizeram repetir várias vezes o que vira, até ele ficar cheio de contar e cheio das conversas compridas e tortuosas que se seguiam à sua historia.

"Riddle pode ter apanhado a pessoa errada." Disse Hermione. "Talvez fosse outro o monstro que estava atacando as pessoas.."

"Quantos monstros vocês acham que cabem aqui no castelo?" Perguntou Rony abobado.

"Sempre soubemos que Hagrid foi expulso." Disse Harry, infeliz. "E os ataques devem ter parado depois que o mandaram embora. Do contrário, Riddle não teria ganho um prêmio."

Rony tentou um ângulo diferente.

"Riddle se parece com o Percy, afinal quem pediu a ele para dedurar o Hagríd?"

"Mas o monstro tinha matado alguém, Rony." Lembrou Hermione. "E Riddle ia voltar para um orfanato de trouxas se fechassem Hogwarts."

"Você encontrou o Hagrid na Travessa do Tranco, não foi, Harry?" Perguntou Rony.

"Ele estava comprando um repelente para lesmas carnívoras." Respondeu Harry depressa.

Os três se calaram. Draco, que até o momento estava calado, levantou-se.

"Por que não perguntamos ao Hagrid? Melhor do que ficarmos criando teorias sobre ele e não chegarmos a canto algum. Além do mais, da última vez que tentamos seguir pistas, culpamos a pessoa errada."

"Draco tem razão." Disse Harry. "Não quero cometer o mesmo erro."

"Ia ser uma visita animada." Disse Rony. "Olá, Hagrid. Conte para a gente, você andou soltando alguma coisa selvagem e peluda no castelo, ultimamente?"

Por fim, eles resolveram não dizer nada a Hagrid a não ser que houvesse outro ataque e, como muitos e muitos dias se passaram sem sequer um sussurro da voz invisível, começaram a alimentar esperanças de que nunca precisariam perguntar a ele os motivos de sua expulsão. Fazia agora quase quatro meses desde que Justino e Nick Quase Sem Cabeça tinham sido petrificados, e quase todo mundo parecia pensar que o atacante, fosse quem fosse, tinha se retirado para sempre. Pirraça finalmente se cansara do seu refrão "Ah, Potter podre" e em março várias mandrágoras deram uma festa de arromba na estufa três, o que deixou a Professora Sprout muito feliz.

"Na hora em que começarem a tentar se mudar para os vasos umas das outras então saberemos que estão completamente adultas." Explicou ela a Harry. "Então poderemos ressuscitar aqueles pobrezinhos na ala hospitalar."

Os alunos do segundo ano receberam algo novo em que pensar durante os feriados de Páscoa. Chegara à hora de escolher as matérias para o terceiro ano, um assunto que pelo menos Hermione levou muito a sério.

"Pode afetar todo o nosso futuro." Disse a Draco, Harry e Rony enquanto examinavam as listas das novas matérias, marcando-as com tiques.

"Eu só quero desistir de Poções." Falou Rony.

Neville Longbottom recebera cartas de todos os bruxos e bruxas da família, cada um deles lhe dando um conselho diferente sobre o que escolher. Confuso e preocupado, ele se sentou para ler as listas de matérias, com a língua de fora, perguntando às pessoas se achavam que Aritmancia parecia mais difícil do que o estudo das Runas Antigas. Dino Thomas que crescera entre trouxas, por fim fechou os olhos e ia apontando a varinha para a lista e escolhendo as matérias em que ela tocava. Mione não pediu conselho de ninguém, matriculou-se em todas.

Draco e Harry sentaram separados do restante dos alunos e discutiram entre eles quais as matérias fariam ou não.

O próximo jogo da Grifinória seria contra a Lufa-Lufa. Wood insistia em fazer treinos todas as noites depois do jantar, de modo que Harry mal tinha tempo para mais nada, exceto o Quadribol e os deveres de casa. Entretanto, os treinos estavam mais amenos, ou pelo menos estavam mais secos e, na véspera do jogo de sábado, ele foi ao dormitório guardar a vassoura, sentindo que as chances da Grifinória para a taça de Quadribol nunca tinham sido maiores.

Mas sua animação não durou muito. No alto da escada para o dormitório, ele encontrou Neville Longbottom, que parecia transtornado.

"Harry, não sei quem fez aquilo, acabei de encontrar..." Disse Neville amedrontado, olhando para o moreno da porta.

O conteúdo do malão de Harry estava espalhado por todos os lados. Sua capa estava rasgada no chão. As roupas de cama tinham sido arrancadas, e a gaveta puxada do armário ao lado da cama, e seu conteúdo espalhado em cima do colchão.

Harry aproximou-se da cama, boquiaberto, pisando em cima de umas páginas soltas de Viagens com trasgos. Enquanto ele e Neville rearrumavam a cama, Rony, Dino e Simas entraram. Dino disse um palavrão em voz alta.

"Que aconteceu, Harry?"

"Não faço idéia." Disse o moreno, mas Rony examinava as vestes de Harry. Todos os bolsos tinham sido revirados.

"Alguém andou procurando alguma coisa." Disse o ruivo. "Tem alguma coisa faltando?"

Harry começou a apanhar as coisas e a atirá-las para dentro do malão. Somente quando ele atirou o último livro de Lockhart foi que se deu conta do que estava faltando.

"O diário de Riddle desapareceu." Disse em voz baixa a Rony

Harry indicou com a cabeça a porta do dormitório, e Rony o seguiu para fora. Juntos desceram correndo até a Sala Comunal, quase vazia àquela hora, e se reuniram a Hermione, que estava sentada sozinha, lendo um livro chamado Runas Antigas sem Mistérios.

Mione ficou perplexa com as notícias.

"Mas... Só outro aluno da Grifinória poderia ter roubado, ninguém mais sabe a senha..."

"O que me leva a crer que o herdeiro deve ser um grifinório." Disse o moreno.

"Será?" Perguntou Rony. "Quero dizer, Salazar foi um sonserino e com todo o histórico dele e a vontade de livrar a Escola dos mestiços.. Seria irônico o herdeiro ser um grifinório."

"Pode até ser, Rony, mas por que não? Nem todos os grifinórios devem ser a favor dos mestiços, mas ser menoria, se calam. Assim como nem todos os sonserinos devem ser contra, mas como ir contra a própria família e amigos?"

"Não podemos concluir nada, por enquanto." Concluiu Rony.

"É melhor irmos dormir." Disse Hermione levantando-se.

Eles acordaram na manhã seguinte com um sol radioso e uma brisa leve e fresca.

"Condições perfeitas para o Quadribol." Exclamou Wood, entusiasmado, à mesa da Grifinória, enchendo os pratos dos jogadores com ovos mexidos. "Harry, mexa se. Você precisa de um café da manhã decente."

Harry estivera observando a mesa da Grifinória, cheia de alunos, imaginando se o novo dono do diário de Riddlle estaria ali, bem diante dos seus olhos. Hermione andou insistindo que ele comunicasse o roubo, mas Harry não gostou da idéia. Teria que contar a um professor tudo que sabia sobre o diário, e quantas pessoas sabiam por que Hagrid fora expulso há cinqüenta anos? Não queria ser a pessoa a trazer tudo à tona de novo. Quando saiu do Salão Principal com Rony, Draco – que fora informado pelo moreno do roubo logo após o café- e Hermione para ir apanhar o equipamento de Quadribol, mais uma preocupação muito séria se somou à sua lista crescente.

Tinha acabado de pôr o pé na escadaria de mármore quando ouviu outra vez...

_"Matar desta vez... deixe-me cortar.. Estraçalhar.."_

"A voz!" Exclamou Harry parando no meio do corredor e olhando para os lados alarmado. "Vocês não ouviram?"

Rony e Draco o olhavam entre a preocupação e o susto, já Hermione o encarava como se fosse um problema complexo, mas prestes a ser resolvido. Até que deu uma palmada na testa.

"Acabei de entender!" Exclamou contente. "Preciso ir à biblioteca." Deixou os amigos, subindo a escada correndo.

"O que ela entendeu?" Perguntou Harry distraído ainda olhando para os lados.

"Muito mais que eu." Disse Rony. "Mas por que ela tem que ir à biblioteca?"

"Porque é isso que ela faz." Disse Draco dando de ombros. "Quando tiver uma dúvida, vá à biblioteca."

Harry ficou parado, indeciso, tentando ouvir a voz novamente, mas os alunos agora vinham saindo do Salão Principal as suas costas, falando alto, dirigindo-se à porta da frente a caminho do campo de Quadribol.

"É melhor você ir andando." Disse Rony. "São quase onze horas, o jogo..."

Harry correu até a Torre da Grifinória, apanhou sua Nimbus 2000 e se juntou à multidão que atravessava os jardins, mas sua cabeça continuava no castelo com a voz invisível e, enquanto vestia o uniforme vermelho no vestiário, seu único consolo era que todo mundo estava lá fora para assistir ao jogo.

Os times entraram em campo sob aplausos estrondosos. Olivio Wood decolou para um vôo de aquecimento em volta das balizas; Madame Hooch lançou as bolas. Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa, que jogavam de amarelo-canário, estavam amontoados num bolinho, discutindo táticas de última hora.

Harry ia montar a vassoura quando viu a Professora McGonagall vir decidida em sua direção, quase correndo, com um enorme megafone púrpura na mão. O coração de Harry sofreu um baque violento.

"O jogo foi cancelado." Falou Professora McGonagall pelo megafone, dirigindo-se ao estádio. Ouviram-se vaias e gritos.

Olívio Wood, arrasado, pousou e correu para a professora sem desmontar da vassoura.

"Mas, professora!" Gritou Wood. "Temos que jogar, a taça, Grifinória..."

McGonagall não lhe deu atenção e continuou a falar pelo megafone:

"Todos os alunos devem se dirigir às salas comunais de suas casas, onde os diretores das casas darão maiores informações. O mais rápido que puderem, por favor!"

Então, baixou o megafone e chamou Harry.

"Potter, acho que é melhor você vir comigo."

Imaginando como é que ela poderia suspeitar dele desta vez, Harry viu Rony e Draco se separarem da multidão que reclamava. Correu para os dois que já iam a caminho do castelo. Para surpresa de Harry, a professora não fez objeção.

"É, talvez seja melhor vocês virem também, senhores Weasley."

Alguns alunos que caminhavam perto deles reclamavam do cancelamento do jogo; outros pareciam preocupados. Harry, Draco e Rony acompanharam a Professora McGonagall de volta à escola e subiram a escadaria de mármore. Mas não foram levados à sala de ninguém desta vez.

"Vai ser um pouco chocante para vocês." Disse a Professora McGonagall, num tom surpreendentemente gentil quando se aproximavam da enfermaria. "Houve mais um ataque... Mais um ataque duplo."

As entranhas de Harry deram uma terrível cambalhota. A professora abriu a porta dando passagem para que eles entrassem. Numa cama encontrava-se uma garota da corvinal e na outra..

"Mione!" Exclamou Rony correndo até a garota.

Hermione estava deitada absolutamente imóvel, com os olhos abertos e vidrados.

"Elas foram encontradas perto da biblioteca." Disse a Professora McGonagall. "Suponho que nenhum dos dois tenha uma explicação para isto." Exibiu um espelho circular. "Estava no chão ao lado delas.

"Não, senhora." Disseram os três juntos.

"Irei acompanha-los de volta aos seus dormitórios." Continuou. "Venham."

Com os novos ataques, Harry estava decidido a falar com Hagrid.

A Capa da Invisibilidade era a única chance que tinham de sair escondidos da escola para visitar Hagrid, sem ninguém ficar sabendo. Assim, foram se deitar na hora de costume, esperaram até Neville, Dino e Simas pararem de discutir sobre a Câmara Secreta e irem finalmente dormir, então se levantaram, vestiram-se outra vez e jogaram a capa por cima dos dois. Desceram as escadas e encontraram-se com Draco no Saguão.

A viagem pelos corredores escuros e desertos do castelo não foi um prazer. Harry, que perambulara pelo castelo à noite várias vezes antes, nunca os vira tão cheios depois do pôr-do-sol. Professores, monitores e fantasmas andavam pelos corredores aos pares, olhando tudo atentamente, à procura de alguma atividade incomum.

A capa da invisibilidade não os impedia de fazer barulho, e houve um momento particularmente tenso em que Rony deu uma topada a poucos metros do lugar onde Snape estava montando guarda. Felizmente, Snape espirrou quase ao mesmo tempo em que Rony xingou. Foi com alivio que chegaram às portas de entrada e as abriram devagarinho.

Fazia uma noite clara e estrelada. Eles correram em direção às janelas iluminadas da casa de Hagrid e despiram a capa somente quando estavam à sua porta de entrada.

Segundos depois de terem batido, Hagrid escancarou a porta.

Eles deram de cara com um arco que o amigo apontava. Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, o acompanhava dando fortes latidos.

"Ah!" Exclamou ele, baixando a arma e encarando os meninos. "Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Para que é isso?" Perguntou Harry, ao entrarem, apontando para o arco.

"Nada... Nada..." Murmurou Hagrid. "Estava esperando... Não faz mal... Sentem... Vou preparar um chá..."

Ele parecia não saber muito bem o que estava fazendo. Quase apagou a lareira ao derramar água da chaleira e em seguida amassou o bule com um movimento nervoso da mão enorme.

"Você está bem, Hagrid?" Perguntou Draco. "Soube do que aconteceu com a Hermione?"

"Ah, soube, soube, sim." Respondeu Hagrid, com a voz ligeiramente falha.

Ele não parava de olhar nervoso para as janelas. Serviu aos meninos dois canecôes de água fervendo (esquecera-se de pôr chá na chaleira) e ia servindo uma fatia de bolo de frutas num prato quando ouviram uma forte batida na porta.

Hagrid deixou cair o bolo de frutas. Harry e Rony se entreolharam em pânico, mas logo se cobriram com a capa e se retiraram para um canto. Hagrid se certificou de que os garotos estavam escondidos, apanhou o arco e escancarou mais uma vez a porta.

"Boa-noite, Hagrid."

Era Dumbledore. Ele entrou, parecendo mortalmente sério e vinha acompanhado por um homem de aspecto muito esquisito.

O estranho tinha os cabelos grisalhos despenteados, uma expressão ansiosa e usava uma estranha combinação de roupas: terno de risca de giz, gravata vermelha, uma longa capa preta e botas roxas de bico fino. Sob o braço carregava um chapéu-coco cor de limão.

"É o chefe do papai!" Cochichou Rony.

Draco deu uma forte cotovelada em Rony para fazê-lo calar-se.

Harry analisou o senhor a sua frente. Conhecia-o vagamente, seu pai, Lucius, já o havia apresentado certa vez. Era Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia. Lucius já lhe dissera que aquele era um dos piores Ministros que já tiveram.

Hagrid empalidecera e suava. Deixou-se cair em uma cadeira e olhava de

Dumbledore para Cornélio Fudge.

"Problema sério, Hagrid." Disse Fudge em tom seco. "Problema muito sério.

Tive que vir. Quatro ataques em alunos nascidos trouxas. As coisas foram longe demais. O Ministério teve que agir."

"Eu nunca." Disse Hagrid, olhando suplicante para Dumbledore. "O senhor sabe que eu nunca, Professor Dumbledore..."

"Quero que fique entendido, Cornélio, que Hagrid goza de minha inteira confiança." disse Dumbledore fechando a cara para Fudge.

"Olhe, Alvo." Respondeu Fudge, constrangido. "A ficha de Hagrid depõe contra ele. O Ministério teve que fazer alguma coisa, o conselho diretor da escola entrou em contato..."

"Contudo, Cornélio, continuo a afirmar que levar Hagrid não vai resolver nada." Disse Dumbledore. Seus olhos azuis tinham uma intensidade que Harry nunca vira antes.

"Procure entender o meu ponto de vista." Disse Fudge, manuseando o chapéu coco. "Estou sofrendo muita pressão. Precisam ver que estou fazendo alguma coisa. Se descobrirmos que não foi Hagrid, ele voltará e não se fala mais no assunto. Mas tenho que levá-lo. Tenho. Não estaria cumprindo o meu dever..."

"Me levar?" Perguntou Hagrid, começando a tremer. "Me levar aonde?"

"Só por um tempo." Disse Fudge sem encarar Hagrid nos olhos. "Não é um castigo, Hagrid, é mais uma precaução. Se outra pessoa for apanhada, você será solto com as nossas desculpas..."

"Não para Azkaban?" Lamentou Hagrid, rouco.

Antes que Fudge pudesse responder, ouviram outra batida forte na porta. Dumbledore atendeu-a. Foi a vez de Harry levar uma cotovelada nas costelas; deixara escapar uma exclamação audível.

O senhor Zabini entrou decidido na cabana de Hagrid, envolto em uma longa capa de viagem, com um sorriso frio e satisfeito. Canino começou a rosnar.

"Já está aqui, Fudge." Disse em tom de aprovação. "Muito bem..."

"Que é que o senhor está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Hagrid furioso. "Saia da minha casa!"

"Meu caro, por favor, acredite em mim, não me dá nenhum prazer estar no seu... Hum... Você chama isso de casa?" Disse desdenhoso, correndo os olhos pela pequena cabana. "Simplesmente vim à escola e me disseram que o diretor se encontrava aqui."

"E o que era exatamente que você queria comigo, Zachary?" Perguntou Dumbledore. Falou com cortesia, mas a intensidade ainda encandecia os seus olhos azuis.

"É Lamentável, Dumbledore..." Disse Zabini sem pressa, puxando um rolo de pergaminho. "mas os conselheiros acham que está na hora de você se retirar. Tenho aqui uma Ordem de Suspensão, com as doze assinaturas. Receio que o Conselho pense que você está perdendo o jeito. Quantos ataques houve até agora? Mais dois hoje à tarde, não foi? Nesse ritmo, não sobrarão alunos nascidos trouxas em Hogwarts, e todos sabemos que perda horrível isto seria para a escola."

"Ah, olhe aqui, Zachary." Disse Fudge, parecendo assustado. "Dumbledore suspenso, não, não, a última coisa que queremos neste momento..."

"A nomeação, ou a suspensão de um diretor é assunto do Conselho, Fudge." Disse o senhor Zabini suavemente. "E como Dumbledore não conseguiu fazer parar os ataques..."

"Olhe aqui, Zabini, se Dumbledore não consegue fazê-los parar" Disse Fudge, cujo lábio superior estava úmido de suor. "eu pergunto, quem vai conseguir?"

"Isto resta ver." Disse o Zabini com um sorriso desagradável. "Mas como todo o Conselho votou..."

Hagrid levantou-se de um salto, a cabeça desgrenhada raspando o teto.

"E quantos você precisou ameaçar e chantagear para concordarem hein, Zabini?" Vociferou.

"Ai, ai, ai, sabe, esse seu mau gênio ainda vai lhe causar problemas um dia desses, Hagrid." Disse o Zabini. "Eu aconselharia você a não gritar assim com os guardas de Azkaban, eles não vão gostar nadinha."

"Você não pode afastar Dumbledore!" Gritou Hagrid, fazendo Canino se agachar e choramingar no cesto de dormir. "Afaste ele, e os alunos nascidos trouxas não terão a menor chance. Vai haver mortes em seguida."

"Acalme-se, Hagrid." Ordenou Dumbledore. Virou-se então para Zabini. "Se o Conselho quer que eu me afaste, Zachary, naturalmente eu vou obedecer..."

"Mas..." Gaguejou Fudge.

"Não!" Disse Hagrid com raiva.

Dumbledore não tirara seus olhos azuis cintilantes dos olhos frios e cinzentos de Zabini.

"Porém" Continuou ele, falando muito lenta e claramente de modo que ninguém perdesse uma só palavra. "você vai descobrir que só terei realmente deixado a escola quando ninguém mais aqui for leal a mim. Você também vai descobrir que Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem."

Por um segundo Harry teve quase certeza de que os olhos de Dumbledore piscaram em direção ao canto em que eles estavam escondidos.

"Admiráveis sentimentos." Disse Zabini fazendo uma reverência. "Todos sentiremos falta do seu... Hum... Modo muito pessoal de dirigir as coisas, Alvo, e só espero que o seu sucessor consiga impedir... Ah... Matanças."

E dirigiu-se à porta da cabana, abriu-a, fez um gesto largo indicando a porta para Dumbledore.

Fudge, manuseando seu chapéu-coco, esperou Hagrid passar à sua frente, mas Hagrid continuou firme, inspirou profundamente e disse com clareza:

"Se alguém quiser descobrir alguma coisa, é só seguir as aranhas. Elas indicariam o caminho certo! É só o que digo."

Fudge olhou-o muito admirado.

"Tudo bem, estou indo." Disse Hagrid, vestindo o casacão de pele de toupeira. Mas quando ia saindo para acompanhar Fudge, ele parou outra vez e disse em voz alta:

"Alguém vai ter que dar comida a Canino enquanto eu estiver fora."

A porta se fechou com força e Rony tirou a capa da invisibilidade.

"Estamos enrascados agora." Disse ele rouco. "Dumbledore foi-se embora. Seria melhor que fechassem a escola hoje à noite. Com a saída dele haverá um ataque por dia."

Canino começou a uivar, arranhando a porta fechada.

**Mil desculpas pela demora. Principalmente porque prometi postar antes do carnaval, mas, simplesmente, não deu :~ **

**Quero agradecer pelos comentários e pelo apoio. Principalmente à Rafaella Potter Malfoy, que também me cobra e acho isso mara porque, gente, eu preciso de cobranças. Mesmo. Ando super ocupada com trabalhos e estágio e vida e é opressor. Adoro escrever, mas sou super preguiça e se eu não tiver aquele empurrão + chute, eu não ando.. :P Então é. **

**E, como prometido, às repostas às perguntas da Rafaella e da L. Malfoy.. Lembram? Que quem adivinhasse o motivo de eu querer chegar logo no terceiro livro poderia me perguntar o que quisesse sobre a fic? Pois então.. **

_Você pretende fazer a releitura até o sétimo livro!?_

**Olha, não tenho certeza, pra ser bem sincera. Eu posso dar certeza que até o quinto livro eu pretendo. Já o sexto e o sétimo, não sei porque serão muitas adaptações.. Ainda estou pensando se para conseguir o final que quero, reescrevo logo os dois últimos livros ou faço as mudanças. A resposta só terei com o decorrer da fic :)**

_O Remus vai ficar muito dividido entre o Severus e o Sirius?_

**Achei spoiler xD**

**Ser logo bem direta: não. Apesar de uma certa coisinha do passado entre Remus e Severus [que não digo aqui, claro :X], Remus não terá essa opressão de divisão entre um ou outro, ele é do Sirius s2 o que pode acontecer é ele ter um certo receio porque, enfim, foram mais de dez anos separados e coisa e tal, rola as DR's da vida, Severus e Lucius tocam o terror, mas besteira, gente. Só uma tensão mesmo pra quebrar o clima de clichê o-amor-é-lindo-e-perfeito ;D**

_Em que ano o par Draco e Harry vai começar a ter sentimentos um pelo outro?_

**Pergunta que roda a minha, a sua, a nossa mente porque, afinal, a fic é deles, né? **

**Eu pretendo que seja entre quinto e sexto ano. Meu problema é me focar nele, realmente. São tantos personagens e, não vou mentir que Remus e Sirius são os meus favoritos, então vou ter que me esfoçar para deixar a fic HxD e não SxR :~**

**É isso. Espero que o carnaval de você tenha sido bom e bem aproveitado. Quero só compartilhar que levei um susto da porra: eu, sentada com uns amigos num banco, maior pancadão dois mil e nove truando do lado quando, do nada, um cara aponta uma arma para rapazes deitados no chão do nosso lado. HOWFAS? O.O Gente, saí correndo com a galeres, claro. Foi horrível. No fim, tudo certo. O cara era da polícia e tava disfarçado. Ódio desse policial nojento. Tirando esse susto, tudo numa boa =Db **

**Cócegas e até o próximo capítulo. E me cobrem! **


	12. Antes do onze

O verão espalhou-se lentamente pelos jardins que cercavam o castelo; o céu e o lago, os dois, ficaram azul-clarinhos, e flores do tamanho de repolhos se abriram repentinamente nas estufas. Mas sem a visão de Hagrid caminhando pelos jardins com Canino nos calcanhares, a paisagem vista das janelas do castelo não parecia normal para Harry; aliás, era pouco melhor do que o interior do castelo, onde as coisas pareciam terrivelmente erradas.

Harry, Draco e Rony tentaram visitar Mione, mas as visitas à ala hospitalar agora não eram permitidas.

"Não queremos mais nos arriscar." Disse Madame Pomfrey, com severidade, por uma fresta na porta da enfermaria. "Não, sinto muito, há grande possibilidade de o atacante voltar para liquidar os pacientes..."

Com a saída de Dumbledore, o medo se espalhou como nunca antes, de modo que o sol que aquecia as paredes do castelo por fora parecia se deter nas janelas de caixilhos. Quase não se via na escola um rosto que não parecesse preocupado e tenso, e qualquer risada que ecoasse pelos corredores soava aguda e artificial e era rapidamente abafada.

Harry repetia constantemente para si mesmo as ultimas palavras de Dumbledore "Só terei realmente deixado a escola quando ninguém mais aqui for leal a mim... Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem". Mas de que adiantavam essas palavras?

A quem exatamente pediriam ajuda quando todos estavam tão confusos e apavorados quanto eles?

A dica de Hagrid sobre as aranhas era muito mais fácil de entender – o problema era que não parecia ter restado uma única aranha no castelo para se seguir.

Harry procurava por todo lado aonde ia, com a ajuda – relutante - de Rony e de Draco – que ia sem problemas, mas apenas quando tinham aulas em conjunto ou levantariam muita suspeita -. Eles eram atrapalhados, é claro, pelo fato de não poderem andar sozinhos, tinham que se deslocar pelo castelo com um grupo de alunos da Grifinória. A maioria dos seus colegas parecia satisfeita em ser acompanhada de aula em aula por professores, mas Harry achava isso muito aborrecido.

Havia, porém uma pessoa que parecia estar se divertindo muito com a atmosfera de terror e suspeita. Zabini andava se pavoneando pela escola como se tivesse acabado de ser nomeado monitor-chefe. Harry não entendeu por que andava tão satisfeito até a aula de Poções, duas semanas depois de Dumbledore e Hagrid terem ido embora, quando, sentado atrás de Zabini, Harry ouviu-o se gabar para Crabbe, Goyle e Parkinson.

"Eu sempre achei que meu pai era a pessoa que iria se livrar de Dumbledore." Disse sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa. "Falei com vocês que ele achava que Dumbledore era o pior diretor que a escola já tinha tido. Talvez a gente tenha um diretor decente agora. Alguém que não queira manter a Câmara Secreta fechada. McGonagall não vai durar muito tempo, ela só está substituindo."

Snape passou por Harry, sem fazer comentários sobre a cadeira e o caldeirão vazios de Mione.

"Professor." Chamou Zabini em voz alta. "Professor, por que é que o senhor não se candidata ao lugar de diretor?"

"Vamos, Zabini." Respondeu Snape, embora não conseguisse refrear um sorrisinho. "O Professor Dumbledore foi apenas suspenso pelo Conselho. Quero crer que estará de volta conosco logo, logo."

Harry olhou surpreso por tal resposta. Seria mesmo possível que Severus quisesse ser Diretor? Ele estaria confabulando com Zabini e seu pai?

"É claro." Disse Zabini, rindo-se. "Acho que o senhor teria o voto do meu pai, professor, se quisesse se candidatar, vou dizer ao meu pai que o senhor é o melhor professor que temos, professor."

"Obrigado." E voltou seu olhar para Harry, Rony e Draco. "Senhor Malfoy, dez pontos a menos pela poção mal feita. Ela deveria estar laranja e não verde. Ficará após a aula para refaze-la." E afastou-se.

A sineta tocou nesse instante, o que foi uma sorte; ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Zabini, Rony tinha saltado do banquinho e, na agitação para reunirem mochilas e livros, seus esforços para se atracar com Zabini passaram despercebidos.

"Me deixe agarrar ele." Rosnou Rony, enquanto Harry e Draco o seguravam pelos braços. "Nem estou ligando, não preciso da minha varinha, vou matar ele com as mãos."

"Pare com isso, seu imbecil." Disse Draco soltando rudemente. "Harry já está encrencado, não vá você também criar problemas."

"Draco tem razão, Rony. É melhor vocês irem logo para a próxima aula."

"Certo, certo." Disse o ruivo já mais calmo.

Depois de todos os alunos seguirem para suas próximas aulas, assim como Rony e Draco, Harry limpou seu caldeirão e preparou-se para refazer a poção. Esperava faze-la o mais rápido possível. Apesar de não ser o melhor naquela matéria, gostava. Além do mais, Severus era um bom professor, mas só de pensar na possibilidade dele ser amigo do pai de Zabini.. Claro que poderia ser amigo de quem quisesse, mas era Zabini! Mesmo Lucius não gostava dele. Isso não contava?

"Sei o que pensa, Harry. E afirmo que está enganado." Ouviu a voz de Severus ressoar pela sala e o encarou. Ele estava a alguns metros à frente.

"Não foi o que pareceu, Severus."

"Tenho meus motivos, dos quais não importam no momento, para agir como agi. Contudo, Zachary é tão amigo meu quanto é amigo do seu pai."

O moreno franziu o cenho ainda encarando o outro.

"E você não é a favor de Dumbledore ter sido afastado da Escola?"

"Não. Por mim, Dumbledore jamais teria sido afastado."

"Você também não é a favor dos ataques que acontecem?"

"Os ataques são aos mestiços, Harry."

Então Harry sorriu.

"Eu já sabia de tudo isso. Só queria ouvir de você."

"Comece a picar os ingredientes." Disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando próximo ao moreno. "Como está aquela sua amiga Granger-Sabe-Tudo?"

"Na mesma. Não nos deixam mais vê-la." Respondeu começando a ferver o caldeirão enquanto picava o primeiro dos ingredientes. "Lucius deu algum sinal de vida? Narcisa manda cartas, mas mal fala dele. Aparentemente, ainda estou de castigo."

"Ele está preocupado com você. Sabe dos ataques e sabe que você, com certeza, deve estar fazendo algo para deter o autor deles." Percebeu a tensão do outro. "Achou mesmo que não pensaríamos nisso? Ainda mais quando sua melhor amiga é filha de trouxas?"

"Vai me deter?" Perguntou hesitante.

"Somente se eu achar necessário." Disse despreocupado. "Adicione os ingredientes, Harry."

"Remus também parece ter pensado nisso. Nas últimas cartas tem me perguntado sobre os ataques e o que ando fazendo à noite com a Capa de Invisibilidade." Comentou enquanto adicionava os ingredientes no caldeirão que borbulhava.

"Sabemos que é capaz de se virar sozinho. Ainda mais com a ajuda de Draco e mesmo com a ajuda do paspalho do Weasley, mas se perceber que precisa de algo mais específico, não hesite em pedir."

"Obrigado, Severus."

Assim que Harry terminou sua poção, Severus o levou até as estufas onde a aula da Professora Sprout já estava pela metade, mas ele entrou assim mesmo.

A Professora Sprout mandou todos podarem figueiras cáusticas da Abissínia. Harry foi despejar uma braçada de galhos mortos na composteira e encontrou com Rony.

"Hey, cara, finalmente!" Exclamou o ruivo. "Achei que fosse perder a aula toda terminando a poção."

"Eu também." E juntaram-se para podar as figueiras.

Só depois de terminarem, Harry que olhava distraído os outros alunos percebeu uma coisa: várias aranhas de bom tamanho estavam andando pelo chão do lado de fora da vidraça, deslocando-se numa estranha linha reta como se tomassem o caminho mais curto para ir a um encontro combinado. Harry bateu na mão de Rony com a tesoura de poda.

"Ai! Que é que você..."

Harry apontou para as aranhas, seguindo o trajeto que faziam com os olhos apertados contra o sol.

"Ah, é." Disse Rony, tentando parecer satisfeito, sem conseguir. "Mas não podemos segui-las agora."

Os olhos de Harry se apertaram e ele focalizou as aranhas. Se elas prosseguissem naquele curso, não havia dúvida onde iriam parar.

"Parece que estão indo para a Floresta Proibida."

E Rony pareceu ainda mais infeliz com essa idéia.

Ao fim da aula a Profª. Sprout acompanhou os alunos ate a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry e Rony deixaram-se ficar para trás para poder falar sem serem ouvidos.

"Teremos que usar a capa da invisibilidade outra vez." Disse Harry a Rony. "Podemos levar Canino conosco. Ele está acostumado a entrar na floresta com Hagrid, talvez possa ajudar."

"Certo." Concordou Rony, que revirava a varinha nos dedos, nervoso. "Hum... Não dizem que tem... Não dizem que tem lobisomens na floresta?" Acrescentou quando se sentavam nos lugares de sempre, no fundo da classe de Lockhart.

"Se toca, Rony Bobão. O padrinho do Harry é um lobisomem." Disse Draco juntando-se à eles.

"Mas é diferente. Remus não é assassino." Defendeu-se o ruivo.

"Não exatamente, mas se ele não tomar a poção dele, não duvide que ele pularia no seu pescoço sem hesitar." Disse Harry vacilante.

Nesse momento, Lockhart entrou aos saltos na sala, e a classe ficou olhando para ele. Todos os outros professores na escola pareciam mais sérios do que o normal, mas Lockhart estava, no mínimo, animado e confiante.

"Vamos, garotos." Exclamou, sorrindo para todos os lados. "Por que essas caras tristes?""

Os garotos trocaram olhares exasperados, mas ninguém respondeu.

"Vocês não percebem" Disse Lockhatt, falando lentamente, como se todos fossem um pouco retardados "que o perigo passou! O culpado foi levado embora."

"Quem disse?" Perguntou Dino em voz alta.

"Meu caro rapaz, o Ministro da Magia não teria levado Hagrid se não estivesse cem por cento convencido de que era culpado." Disse Lockhart, num tom de voz de alguém que explica que um mais um são dois.

"Ah, teria levado, sim." Disse Rony, ainda mais alto do que Dino.

"Me lisonjeia dizer que sei um tantinho mais sobre a prisão de Hagrid do que o senhor, Weasley." Disse Lockhart num tom presunçoso.

Rony começou a dizer que achava que não, mas parou no meio da frase quando Draco o chutou com força por baixo da carteira.

"Não estávamos lá, lembra?" Murmurou ao irmão.

Mas a animação desagradável de Lockhart, suas insinuações de que sempre achara que Hagrid não prestava, sua confiança de que a história toda agora chegara ao fim, irritou tanto Harry que ele teve ganas de atirar Como se Divertir com Vampiros bem no meio da cara boba do professor. Em vez disso contentou-se em rabiscar um bilhete para Rony: Vamos hoje à noite.

Rony leu o bilhete, engoliu com força e olhou de esguelha para a carteira vazia em que Mione normalmente se sentava. A visão pareceu fortalecer sua decisão, e ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

A Sala Comunal da Grifinória andava sempre muito cheia ultimamente, porque a partir das seis horas os alunos da casa não podiam ir a lugar algum. E, também, tinham muito o que conversar, por isso a sala só se esvaziava depois da meia-noite.

Harry foi buscar a capa da invisibilidade no malão logo depois do jantar e passou a noite sentado em cima dela, esperando a Sala se esvaziar. Fred e George desafiaram Harry e Rony para umas partidas de snap explosivo, e Gina se sentou para apreciar, muito quieta na cadeira que Hermione geralmente usava. Os dois amigos perdiam todas as partidas de propósito, tentando terminar o jogo depressa, mas mesmo assim, já era mais de meia-noite quando Fred, George e Gina finalmente foram se deitar.

Harry e Rony esperaram até ouvir os ruídos distantes das portas dos dormitórios se fechando antes de apanhar a capa, atirá-la sobre seus corpos e sair pelo buraco do retrato.

Draco também teve certa dificuldade em sair da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Os alunos raramente deitavam cedo a não ser os dos primeiros anos. E todos estavam proibidos de sair de lá, a menos que fossem monitores. Sendo do segundo ano e não sendo monitor, teve que dar um jeito de sair sem ser percebido. Como um sonserino que era, teve que persuadir um monitor.

"Achei que nunca fossem vir." Disse no seu típico tom arrastado ao ver o irmão e o amigo saindo pelo retrato.

"Dá um desconto, okei? Foi difícil conseguir sair." Disse Rony.

"Como você conseguiu sair?" Perguntou Harry desconfiado.

"Sou um sonserino, não sou? Agora vamos logo."

Foi outra travessia difícil do castelo, evitando esbarrar nos professores.

Finalmente chegaram ao saguão de entrada, puxaram o trinco das portas de carvalho, esgueiraram-se entre as duas folhas tentando impedir que elas rangessem e saíram para os jardins banhados de luar.

"Claro," Disse Rony abruptamente quando atravessavam o gramado. "podemos chegar na floresta e descobrir que não há nada para seguir. Aquelas aranhas talvez nem estivessem indo para lá. Sei que parecia que se deslocavam naquela direção geral, mas..."

A voz dele foi emudecendo cheia de esperança.

Os garotos chegavam à casa de Hagrid, que parecia triste e pobre com as janelas às escuras. Quando Harry empurrou a porta, Canino ficou louco de alegria de vê-los. Preocupados que ele pudesse acordar todo mundo no castelo com seus latidos fortes e ressonantes, eles lhe deram quadradinhos de chocolate, que grudava os maxilares, de uma lata em cima do console da lareira. Harry deixou a capa da invisibilidade em cima da mesa de Hagrid. Não precisariam dela na floresta escura como breu.

"Vamos, Canino, vamos dar um passeio." Disse Draco dando palmadinhas na perna, e Canino saiu de casa dando saltos de felicidade atrás deles, correu para a orla da floresta e levantou a perna contra um enorme sicomoro. Draco puxou a varinha, murmurou "Lumos!" e brilhou uma luzinha na ponta, suficiente para deixá-los ver o caminho à procura das aranhas.

"Bem pensado." Disse Rony. "Eu acenderia a minha também, mas você sabe, provavelmente iria explodir ou fazer outra maluquice qualquer." Disse irônico.

"Eu já pedi desculpas." Disse o louro dando de ombros.

Harry bateu no ombro de Rony, apontando para o capim. Duas aranhas solitárias corriam para longe da luz da varinha procurando a sombra das árvores.

"Muito bem." Suspirou Rony resignado com o pior. "Estou pronto. Vamos."

Então, com Canino correndo à volta, cheirando raízes e folhas de árvores, eles se embrenharam na floresta. Orientados pela luz da varinha de Draco – e Harry,que acendeu a própria varinha logo depois -, seguiram o fluxo constante de aranhas que iam pelo caminho. Seguiram-no por uns vinte minutos, sem falar, procurando ouvir outros ruídos que não fossem os dos gravetos estalando ou das folhas rumorejando. Então, quando o arvoredo se tornou mais denso que nunca, de modo que já não avistavam as estrelas no alto, eles viram as aranhas que os guiavam abandonarem o caminho.

Harry parou, tentando ver onde as aranhas estavam indo, mas tudo fora do seu pequeno círculo de luz estava escuríssimo. Ele nunca se embrenhara tão fundo na floresta. Lembrava-se vivamente de Hagrid aconselhando-o a não se afastar do caminho da floresta da última vez que estivera ali. Mas o guarda-caça se achava a quilômetros de distância, provavelmente sentado em uma cela de Azkaban, e também lhe dissera para seguir as aranhas.

Alguma coisa úmida encostou na mão de Harry, e ele deu um pulo para trás, esmagando o pé de Rony, mas era apenas o nariz de Canino.

"Que é que você acha?" Perguntou Harry a Draco e Rony.

"Já chegamos até aqui." Disse Draco dando de ombros.

Então os três acompanharam as sombras velozes das aranhas entrando pelo meio das árvores. Não podiam mais andar muito depressa; havia raízes e tocos de árvores no caminho, pouco visíveis na escuridão quase total. Harry sentia o hálito quente de Canino em sua mão. Mais de uma vez tiveram que parar para que Harry pudesse se agachar procurando as aranhas.

Caminharam pelo que pareceu pelo menos meia hora, as vestes agarrando nos galhos baixos e espinheiros. Passado algum tempo, repararam que o chão parecia estar descendo, embora o arvoredo estivesse mais denso que nunca. Então Canino soltou de repente um latido que ecoou por todos os lados, fazendo Rony e Draco darem um pulo de fazer a alma se soltar do corpo.

"Que foi?" Perguntou Draco alto, olhando a escuridão à volta e segurando o cotovelo de Harry com força.

"Tem alguma coisa se mexendo ali adiante." Sussurrou Harry. "Escutem...

Parece uma coisa grande..."

Eles escutaram. A uma certa distância para a direita, a coisa grande estava partindo galhos à medida que abria caminho por entre as árvores.

"Ah, não." Exclamou Rony. "Ah, não, ah, não, ah..."

"Cale a boca." Mandou Draco muito nervoso. "A coisa vai ouvir você."

"Me ouvir?" Exclamou Rony numa voz estranhamente aguda."Ela já ouviu o Canino!"

A escuridão parecia estar empurrando para dentro das órbitas dos olhos deles enquanto aguardavam aterrorizados. Ouviram um ronco esquisito e em seguida o silêncio.

"Que acha que ela está fazendo?" Perguntou Harry.

"Provavelmente está se preparando para atacar." Disse Rony.

Os três esperaram, tremendo, mal atrevendo a se mexer.

"Você acha que foi embora?" Cochichou Draco.

"Sei lá..." Disse Rony.

Então, para a direita, eles viram um clarão repentino tão intenso, na escuridão, que os dois ergueram as mãos para proteger os olhos. Canino latiu e tentou correr, mas ficou preso num emaranhado de espinhos e latiu ainda mais alto.

"Harry!" Gritou Draco, a voz de alivio. "Harry é o nosso carro!"

Harry acompanhou o amigo como pôde em direção à luz, esbarrando e tropeçando nas coisas e um instante depois saíram numa clareira.

O carro do Sr. Weasley estava parado, vazio, no meio de um círculo de árvores grossas sob uma ramagem densa, os faróis acesos. Quando Draco avançou boquiaberto, ele foi ao encontro do garoto, exatamente como um canzarrão turquesa cumprimentando o dono.

"Estava aqui o tempo todo!" Disse Rony encantado, andando à volta do carro. "Olhe só para ele. A floresta fez ele virar selvagem."

"Mãe ficará feliz de saber que o encontramos." Disse Draco contente.

As laterais do carro estavam arranhadas e sujas de lama. Pelo jeito ele passara a rodar na floresta sozinho. Canino pareceu não gostar nada do carro; ficou colado em Harry, que sentia o cão tremer. A respiração mais calma outra vez, Harry guardou a varinha nas vestes.

"E nós achamos que ele ia nos atacar!" Disse Rony, apoiando-se no carro e lhe dando palmadinhas. "Fiquei muito tempo imaginando onde teria sumido!" Harry apurou a vista à procura de sinais de aranhas no chão iluminado, mas todas fugiram da claridade dos faróis.

"Perdemos a pista. Venham, vamos tentar encontrá-las." Disse o moreno.

Rony ficou calado. Nem se mexeu. Tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto a uns três metros acima do chão da floresta, logo atrás de Harry. Seu rosto estava lívido de terror.

Harry nem teve tempo de se virar. Ouviu um som estalado e alto e de repente sentiu uma coisa comprida e peluda agarrá-lo pela cintura e erguê-lo do chão, deixando-o de cara para baixo. Debatendo-se cheio de terror, ele ouviu o mesmo som e viu as pernas de Rony e Draco abandonarem o chão, também, e Canino choramingar e uivar - no instante seguinte, ele estava sendo arrebatado para o meio das árvores escuras.

A cabeça pendurada, Harry viu que a coisa que o segurava andava sobre seis pernas imensamente compridas e peludas, as duas dianteiras agarravam-no com firmeza sob um par de pinças pretas e reluzentes. Atrás, ele ouvia outro bicho igual, sem dúvida carregando Rony e Draco. Estavam entrando no coração da floresta. Harry ouvia Canino lutando para se libertar de um terceiro monstro, ganindo alto, mas Harry não poderia ter berrado nem se tivesse querido; parecia ter deixado a voz no carro lá na clareira.

Ele nunca soube quanto tempo ficou nas garras do bicho; só soube que de repente a escuridão diminuiu o suficiente para deixá-lo ver que o chão coberto de folhas agora estava pulando de aranhas. Esticou o pescoço para o lado e percebeu que tinham chegado à borda de uma vasta depressão, uma depressão que fora desmatada, de modo que as estrelas iluminaram claramente a pior cena que ele jamais vira.

Aranhas, aranhinhas como aquelas que cobriam as folhas embaixo. Aranhas do tamanho de cavalos, com oito olhos, oito pernas, pretas, peludas, gigantescas.

O maciço espécime que carregava Harry desceu uma encosta íngreme em direção a uma teia enevoada em forma de cúpula, bem no meio da depressão, enquanto suas companheiras acorriam de todos os lados, batendo as pinças excitadas à vista do carregamento.

Harry caiu no chão de quatro quando a aranha o soltou. Draco, Rony e Canino caíram com um baque surdo ao lado dele. Canino não uivava mais, encolhia-se em silêncio onde caíra. Rony era a imagem exata do que Harry sentia. Tinha a boca arreganhada numa espécie de grito silencioso, e seus olhos saltavam das órbitas. Draco estava em igual choque. Olhos saltados e parecia mais pálido do que já era.

O garoto de repente percebeu que a aranha que o soltara estava falando alguma coisa.

Fora difícil entender, porque ela batia as pinças a cada palavra.

"Aragogue!" A aranha chamou. "Aragogue!"

E do meio da teia enevoada em forma de cúpula, emergiu lentamente uma aranha do tamanho de um filhote de elefante. Havia fios cinzentos na pelagem do seu corpo e nas pernas negras, e cada olho, em sua feia cabeça provida de pinças, era leitoso. A aranha era cega.

"Que é?" Disse, batendo rapidamente as pinças.

"Homens." Bateu a aranha que apanhara Harry.

"É Hagrid?" Perguntou a aranha aproximando-se, os oito olhos leitosos movendo-se vagamente.

"Estranhos." Bateu a aranha que trouxera Rony.

"Mate-os." Bateu Aragogue preocupada. "Eu estava dormindo."

"Somos amigos de Hagrid." Gritou Harry. Seu coração parecia ter saltado do peito e ido bater na garganta.

Clique, clique, clique fizeram as pinças das aranhas por toda a depressão. Aragogue parou.

"Hagrid nunca mandou homens à depressão antes." Disse lentamente.

"Hagrid está enrascado." Disse Harry respirando muito rápido. "Foi por isso que viemos."

"Enrascado?" Exclamou a aranha idosa, e Harry pensou ter sentido preocupação no clique das pinças. "Mas por que o mandou?"

Harry pensou em se levantar, mas decidiu o contrário; achou que as pernas não o agüentariam. Então falou do chão, o mais calmo que pôde.

"Na escola acham que Hagrid andou fazendo uma... Uma coisa com os alunos. Levaram ele para Azkaban."

Aragogue bateu as pinças furiosamente, e a toda volta da depressão o som foi repetido pela multidão de aranhas; era como um aplauso, exceto que, em geral, aplausos não faziam Harry sentir náuseas de medo.

"Mas isso foi há anos." Disse Aragogue preocupada. "Anos e anos atrás. Lembro-me muito bem. Foi por isso que o fizeram sair da escola. Acreditaram que eu era o monstro que morava na chamada Câmara Secreta. Acharam que Hagrid tinha aberto a Câmara e me libertado."

"E você... Você não veio da Câmara Secreta?" Perguntou Harry, que sentia um suor frio na testa.

"Eu!" Exclamou Aragogue, batendo as pinças zangada. "Eu não nasci no castelo. Vim de uma terra distante. Um viajante me deu de presente a Hagrid quando eu ainda estava no ovo. Hagrid era só um garoto, mas cuidou de mim, me escondeu num armário do castelo, me alimentou com restos da mesa. Hagrid é um bom amigo e um bom homem. Quando fui descoberta e responsabilizada pela morte da garota, ele me protegeu. Tenho vivido aqui na floresta desde então, onde Hagrid ainda me visita. Ele até me arranjou uma esposa, Mosague, e você está vendo como a nossa família cresceu, tudo graças a bondade de Hagrid."

Harry reuniu o que restava de sua coragem.

"Então você nunca... Nunca atacou ninguém?"

"Nunca." Falou rouca a aranha. "Teria sido o meu instinto, mas por respeito a Hagrid, eu nunca fiz mal a um ser humano. Não conheço parte alguma do castelo a não ser o armário em que cresci. A nossa espécie gosta do escuro e do silêncio."

"Mas então... Você sabe o que matou aquela garota?" Perguntou Harry. "Porque a coisa que matou está de volta atacando pessoas outra vez..."

Suas palavras foram abafadas por uma eclosão de cliques e o ruído de muitas pernas longas a se agitar com raiva; grandes sombras escuras moveram-se a toda volta.

"A coisa que mora no castelo" Disse Aragogue "é um bicho que nós aranhas tememos mais do que qualquer outro. Lembro-me muito bem como supliquei a Hagrid que me deixasse ir embora, quando senti a fera rondando pela escola."

"O que é?" Perguntou Harry pressuroso. Mais cliques altos, mais movimentos; as aranhas pareciam estar fechando o cerco.

"Nós não falamos nisso!" Disse Aragogue com rispidez. "Não mencionamos seu nome! Eu nunca disse nem a Hagrid o nome daquele temível bicho, embora ele tenha me perguntado muitas vezes."

Harry não quis insistir no assunto, não com as aranhas se aproximando por todos os lados.

Aragogue parecia ter-se cansado de falar. Estava recuando lentamente para sua teia em forma de cúpula, mas as outras aranhas continuaram a se aproximar devagarinho de Harry, Draco, Rony e Canino.

"Bem, então vamos embora." Falou Harry, desesperado, a Aragogue, ouvindo as folhas farfalharem às suas costas.

"Embora?" Repetiu Aragogue lentamente. "Acho que não... Meus filhos e minhas filhas não fazem mal a Hagrid, porque eu assim ordeno. Mas não posso negar a eles carne fresca, quando ela entra com tanta boa vontade em nosso ninho. Adeus, amigo de Hagrid."

Harry virou-se depressa. A poucos passos, erguendo-se acima dele, havia uma parede maciça de aranhas, dando cliques, os muitos olhos brilhando nas cabeças feias.

Mesmo enquanto pegava a varinha, Harry percebeu que não ia adiantar.

Havia aranhas demais, mas ao tentar se levantar, pronto para morrer lutando, ouviu uma nota alta e longa, e um clarão de luz atravessou a depressão.

O carro do Sr. Weasley roncou encosta abaixo, os faróis acesos, a buzina tocando, derrubando aranhas para os lados; várias foram atiradas de costas, as múltiplas pernas sacudindo no ar. O carro parou cantando os pneus diante dos garotos e as portas se abriram.

"Apanhe o Canino!" Gritou Harry, mergulhando no banco da frente levando Rony consigo ao perceber que o amigo parecia pregado no chão. Draco puxou o cão pela barriga e jogou dentro do carro.

O louro nem tocou no acelerador, pois o carro não precisou disso; o motor roncou e eles partiram, atropelando mais aranhas. Subiram a encosta a toda velocidade, saíram da depressão e logo estavam correndo pela floresta, os ramos fustigando as janelas do carro enquanto ele rodava com inteligência pelos vãos mais largos, seguindo um caminho que obviamente conhecia.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Draco que estava de boca entreaberta e parecia respirar apressadamente. Além de segurar o volante com força. Rony e Canino estavam no banco traseiro, em silêncio, mas pareciam bem.

"Você está bem?"

Draco olhava fixo para frente, incapaz de responder.

Eles rodaram pelo mato rasteiro, Canino uivando alto no banco de trás, e Harry viu o espelho lateral se partir ao tirarem um fino de um grande carvalho. Depois de dez minutos de estrépito e saculejões, as árvores foram se espaçando e Harry pôde novamente ver pedaços do céu.

O carro parou tão de súbito que eles quase saíram pelo pára-brisa. Tinham chegado à orla da floresta. Canino atirou-se contra a janela tal era a sua ansiedade para sair e quando Harry abriu a porta, ele disparou por entre as árvores para a casa de Hagrid, o rabo entre as pernas. Harry desceu também e, passado pouco mais de um minuto, Draco pareceu recuperar a sensibilidade nas pernas e o seguiu, ainda de pescoço duro e olhar fixo. Harry deu uma palmadinha de agradecimento no carro enquanto ele dava marcha a ré na floresta e desaparecia de vista.

Harry voltou à cabana de Hagrid para apanhar a capa da invisibilidade. Encontrou Canino tremendo debaixo de um cobertor no seu cesto. Quando Harry saiu de novo, encontrou Rony vomitando violentamente na horta de abóboras. Enquanto Draco segurava um copão d'água, provavelmente conjurado.

"Siga as aranhas." Disse Rony, fraco, limpando a boca na manga. "Não vou

perdoar o Hagrid nunca. Temos sorte de estar vivos." E bebeu da água servida pelo irmão.

Quando o castelo surgiu mais próximo, Harry ajeitou a capa para ter certeza de que os pés dos três estavam escondidos, depois entreabriu as portas de entrada, que sempre rangiam. Atravessaram cautelosamente o saguão de entrada e subiram a escada de mármore, prendendo a respiração ao passar pelos corredores que as sentinelas vigilantes percorriam. Depois de separarem-se de Draco, alcançaram a segurança da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, onde o fogo da lareira se consumira até virar uma cinza luminosa. Tiraram a capa e subiram a escada em caracol para o dormitório.

Rony caiu na cama sem se dar o trabalho de tirar a roupa.

Harry, porém, não sentia sono. Sentou-se na borda de sua cama de colunas, pensando em tudo que Aragogue dissera.

A coisa que se escondia em algum lugar do castelo, pensou, parecia uma espécie de monstro Voldemort - nem mesmo outros monstros gostavam de nomeá-lo. Mas ele e Rony não estavam nem perto de descobrir o que era, nem como petrificava suas vítimas. Até mesmo Hagrid jamais soubera o que havia na Câmara Secreta.

Harry puxou as pernas para cima da cama e se recostou nos travesseiros, espiando a lua brilhar para ele através da janela da torre. Não conseguia ver o que mais poderiam fazer. Tinha encontrado becos sem saída por todos os lados. Riddle apanhara a pessoa errada, o herdeiro de Slytherin escapara, e ninguém saberia dizer se era a mesma pessoa ou outra diferente, que abrira a Câmara desta vez. Não havia mais ninguém a quem perguntar. Harry ficou deitado, ainda pensando no que Aragogue dissera. O sono vinha chegando quando o que lhe pareceu a ultimissima esperança lhe veio à cabeça e ele de repente se sentou na cama.

"Rony." Sibilou no escuro."Rony..."

O amigo acordou com um ganido como o de Canino, correu os olhos arregalados à volta e viu Harry.

"Rony, aquela garota que morreu. Aragogue disse que ela foi encontrada no banheiro." Falou Harry sem dar atenção aos roncos fungados de Nevillle que vinham de um canto. "E se ela nunca saiu do banheiro? E se ela continua lá?" Rony esfregou os olhos, franzindo a cara para a lua. E então ele também entendeu.

"Você não acha que... Não a Murta Que Geme?" Perguntou o ruivo.

"Tantas vezes estivemos naquele banheiro, e ela ali a apenas três boxes de distância" Comentou Rony amargurado à mesa do café, na manha seguinte "e poderíamos ter perguntado a ela, e agora..."

Fora bastante difícil encontrar as aranhas. Fugir dos professores o tempo suficiente para entrar escondido em um banheiro de meninas, e ainda por cima o banheiro de meninas bem ao lado da cena do primeiro ataque, ia ser quase impossível.

Mas aconteceu uma coisa logo na primeira aula, Transformações, que varreu a Câmara Secreta para longe dos pensamentos dos dois garotos pela primeira vez em semanas. Minutos depois de entrarem em sala, a Professora McGonagall avisou que os exames começariam no dia primeiro de junho, dali a uma semana.

"Exames?" Perguntou Simas. "E vamos ter exames?"

Ouviram um estrondo atrás de Harry quando a varinha de Neville escapuliu e fez desaparecer um pé de sua carteira. A professora restaurou-a com um aceno da própria varinha e se virou de cara amarrada para Simas.

"A razão de se manter a escola aberta neste momento é vocês receberem educação." Disse ela severamente. "Portanto, os exames vão se realizar normalmente, e confio que vocês estejam estudando a sério."

Estudando a sério! Jamais ocorrera a Harry que haveria exames com o castelo naquela situação. Não que não estivesse estudando, mas sua prioridade estava sendo os ataques e a Câmera. E estava tão perto de conseguir... Se suas notas não forem boas, Remus lhe diria o quão irresponsável com os estudos estava sendo. O lupino era monitor nos tempos de escola e já lhe disseram que seus discurso de monitor eram piores que os sermões de Lucius.

"As instruções que recebi do Professor Dumbledore foram no sentido de manter a escola funcionando o mais normalmente possível. E isto, não preciso dizer, significa descobrir o quanto os senhores aprenderam neste ano."

Harry olhou para os dois coelhos que devia transformar em chinelos. Que é que ele aprendera até ali naquele ano? Não conseguia lembrar nada que lhe pudesse ser útil em um exame. Rony parecia que tinha acabado de ser informado de que seria obrigado a ir viver na Floresta Proibida. Draco também não parecia muito confiante.

"Vocês podem me imaginar fazendo exames com isso?" Perguntou ele a Harry e Draco, mostrando a varinha, que começara a assobiar alto.

Três dias antes do primeiro exame, a Profª. McGonagall deu outro aviso no café da manhã.

"Tenho boas notícias." Disse, e os alunos no Salão, ao invés de se calarem, desataram a falar.

"Dumbledore vai voltar!" Exclamaram de alegria vários alunos.

"Apanharam o herdeiro de Slytherin." Gritou, esganiçada, uma menina na mesa da Corvinal.

"Os jogos de Quadribol vão recomeçar!" Berrou Olivio excitado.

Quando o vozerio diminuiu, a professora disse:

"A Professora Sprout me informou que finalmente as mandrágoras estão prontas para serem colhidas. Hoje à noite, poderemos ressuscitar os alunos que foram petrificados. Não será preciso lembrar a todos que um deles talvez possa nos dizer quem ou o que os atacou. Tenho esperanças que este ano tenebroso terminará com a captura do culpado."

Houve uma explosão de vivas. Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver que Zabini não se alegrara. Rony, porém, parecia mais feliz do que nos últimos dias.

"Então, não vai fazer diferença nunca termos perguntado nada à Murta!" Disse a Harry. "Mione provavelmente terá todas as respostas quando a acordarem! E mais, vai endoidar quando descobrir que vamos ter exames dentro de três dias. Ela não estudou. Seria mais caridoso que a deixassem onde está até os exames terminarem."

Nesse instante Gina se aproximou e se sentou entre Rony e Draco. Parecia tensa e nervosa e Harry reparou que torcia as mãos no colo. Draco olhou-a preocupado, mas não disse nada.

"Que foi que aconteceu?" Perguntou Rony, servindo-se de mais mingau.

Gina não disse nada, mas olhava de uma ponta a outra da mesa da Grifinória com uma expressão apavorada no rosto, que lembrou a Harry alguém, embora ele não conseguisse atinar quem.

"Desembucha logo." Disse Rony, observando-a. Harry de repente percebeu com quem Gina parecia. Estava se balançando para frente e para trás na cadeira, exatamente como Dobby fazia quando estava hesitando, pouco antes de revelar a informação proibida.

"Tenho que lhe contar uma coisa." Murmurou Gina, tomando cuidado para não olhar para Harry.

"O quê?" Perguntou Draco gentilmente.

Gina fez cara de quem não consegue encontrar as palavras certas.

"Que é?" Perguntou Rony parando de comer e olhando-a preocupado.

Gina abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum. Harry se curvou para frente e falou baixinho, de modo que somente Gina e Rony pudessem ouvir.

"É uma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta? Você viu alguma coisa? Alguém se comportando estranhamente?" Perguntou Draco.

Gina tomou fôlego e, naquele exato momento, Percy Weasley apareceu, com a cara cansada e pálida.

"Se você já terminou de comer, fico com o seu lugar, Gina. Estou morto de fome. Acabei de ser liberado do serviço de vigilância."

Gina deu um pulo como se sua cadeira estivesse eletrificada, lançou a Percy um olhar rápido e amedrontado e saiu correndo, Percy se sentou e pegou uma caneca no meio da mesa.

"Percy!" Disse Rony aborrecido. "Ela ia começar a nos contar uma coisa importante!"

A meio caminho de beber um gole de chá, Percy se engasgou.

"Que tipo de coisa?" Perguntou tossindo.

"Acabei de perguntar se tinha visto alguma coisa estranha e ela começou a dizer..."

"Ah, isso, não tem nada a ver com a Câmara Secreta." Disse Percy na mesma hora."

"Como é que você sabe?" Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, se você faz questão de saber, Gina, hum, esbarrou comigo no outro dia quando eu estava... Bem, não importa, a questão é que ela me viu fazendo uma coisa e eu, hum, pedi a ela para não contar a ninguém. Devo dizer que achei que ela ia cumprir a promessa. Não é nada, verdade, só que eu preferia..."

Harry nunca vira Percy tão constrangido.

"Que é que você estava fazendo, Percy?" Perguntou Rony rindo. "Vamos, conte para a gente, não vamos rir."

Percy não retribuiu o sorriso.

"Me passa esses pães, Harry, estou morto de fome."

"Não me diga que estava aos amassos com alguma fulana, Percy." Disse Draco divertido. "Logo você, o tão comportado monitor. Dando mal exemplo e logo a sua irmã. Tsc, tsc."

Harry e Rony começaram a rir o que fez Percy constranger-se mais.

"E quem era a nerd da vez?" Perguntou Rony.

"Só me diz que vocês ainda estavam vestidos quando Gina os viu. Ou mãe irá te matar."

"Calem a boca." Disse levantando-se.

Harry sabia que o mistério todo poderia ser resolvido no dia seguinte sem ajuda deles, mas não ia deixar passar uma oportunidade de falar com Murta se aparecesse uma - e para sua alegria apareceu, no meio da manhã, quando a turma estava sendo levada para a aula de História da Magia por Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart, que tantas vezes os tranqüilizara dizendo que o perigo passara, para em seguida provar-se o contrário, agora estava inteiramente convencido de que nem valia a pena levá-los em segurança pelos corredores. Seus cabelos não estavam tão sedosos quanto de costume; parecia que estivera acordado a maior parte da noite, vigiando o quarto andar.

"Marquem minhas palavras." Disse, contornando um canto com os alunos. "As primeiras palavras que aqueles coitados petrificados vão dizer serão "Foi Hagrid". Francamente, estou pasmo que a Professora McGonagall continue achando que todas essas medidas de segurança são necessárias."

"Concordo professor." Disse Harry, fazendo Rony derrubar os livros de surpresa.

"Obrigado, Harry." Disse Lockhart, gentilmente, enquanto esperavam uma longa fila de alunos da Lufa-Lufa passar. "Quero dizer, nós, professores, já temos muito o que fazer sem ter que acompanhar alunos às aulas e ficar de guarda a noite inteira..."

"Tem razão." Disse Draco, percebendo a jogada. "Por que o senhor não nos deixa aqui, só temos mais um corredor pela frente..".

"Sabe, Weasley, acho que vou fazer isso. Preciso mesmo preparar a minha próxima aula..."

E se afastou depressa.

"Preparar a aula." Rony caçoou quando o professor se foi. "É mais provável que vá é enrolar os cabelos."

Os dois amigos deixaram o resto dos colegas da Grifinória seguirem em frente, dispararam por uma passagem lateral e correram para o banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Mas quando estavam se parabenizando pela jogada genial...

"Potter! Weasley! Que é que os senhores estão fazendo?"

Era a Profª. McGonagall, e sua boca parecia um fio de linha de tão fina.

"Íamos... Íamos..." Gaguejou Rony. "Íamos... Ver.."

"Mione." Disse Harry. Draco, Rony e a professora olharam para ele. "Não a vemos há séculos, professora." Continuou Harry depressa, pisando o pé de Rony "E pensamos em entrar sem sermos vistos na ala hospitalar, sabe, e contar a ela que as mandrágoras já estão quase prontas e... Para não se preocupar..." A Professora McGonagall. continuou a olhar fixo para ele e por um instante Harry achou que ela ia explodir, mas quando falou, tinha a voz estranhamente rouca.

"Claro." Disse, e Harry, espantado, viu uma lágrima brilhar nos seus olhos de contas. "Claro, compreendo que isto tenha sido mais duro para os amigos dos que foram... Compreendo bem. Está bem, Potter, é claro que os senhores podem ir visitar a senhorita Granger. Vou informar ao Professor Binns onde foram. Diga a Madame Pomfrey que têm a minha permissão."

Harry, Draco e Rony se afastaram, mal ousando acreditar que tinham evitado uma detenção. Quando dobraram o canto do corredor, ouviram distintamente a professora assoar o nariz.

"Essa" Disse Rony entusiasmado. "foi a melhor história que você já inventou."

"Parabéns, Potter. Você mentiu para um professor descaradamente e foi muito bem. Se daria bem na minha casa." Disse Draco dando-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas.

Não havia escolha agora senão ir à ala hospitalar e dizer à Madame Pomfrey que tinham permissão da Profª. McGonagall para visitar Mione. Madame Pomfrey os deixou entrar, com relutância.

"Não tem sentido conversar com uma pessoa petrificada." Disse ela, e os garotos tiveram que admitir que estava certa, depois de se sentarem ao lado de Hermione. Era evidente que Hermione nem imaginava que tinha visitas, e que tanto fazia dizerem ao armário de cabeceira para não se preocupar, tal era o bem que a conversa poderia produzir.

"Mas eu me pergunto se ela terá visto o atacante." Disse Rony, contemplando com tristeza o rosto rígido de Mione. "Porque se ele chegou sem ser visto, ninguém nunca vai saber."

Mas Harry não estava olhando para o rosto de Hermione. Estava mais interessado na mão direita da amiga. Estava fechada por cima das cobertas e, ao chegar mais perto, ele viu que havia um pedaço de papel amarrotado dentro dela. Verificando antes se Madame Pomfrey andava por perto, ele apontou o papel para Rony e Draco.

"Tente tirar." Cochichou Draco, mudando a posição da cadeira de modo a esconder Harry da vista de Madame Pomfrey.

Não foi nada fácil. A mão de Hermione segurava o papel com tanta força que

Harry teve certeza de que ia rasgá-lo. Enquanto Rony vigiava, ele puxou e torceu e, finalmente, depois de alguns minutos tensos, o papel saiu. Era uma página rasgada de um livro muito velho da biblioteca. Harry alisoua ansioso, Draco e Rony se curvaram mais para lerem também.

Das muitas feras e monstros medonhos que vagam pela nossa terra não há nenhum mais curioso ou mortal do que o basilisco, também conhecido como rei das serpentes. Esta cobra, que pode alcançar um tamanho gigantesco e viver centenas de anos, nasce de um ovo de galinha, chocado por uma rã. Seus métodos de matar são os mais espantosos, pois além das presas letais e venenosas, o basilisco tem um olhar mortífero, e todos que são fixados pelos seus olhos sofrem morte instantânea. As aranhas fogem do basilisco, pois é seu inimigo mortal e o basilisco foge apenas do canto do galo, que lhe é fatal.

E, no pé da página, uma única palavra fora escrita numa caligrafia que Harry reconheceu ser de Hermione. Canos.

Era como se alguém tivesse acabado de acender uma luz em seu cérebro.

"É isso. Isso é a resposta. O monstro na Câmara é um basilisco, uma cobra gigantesca! E por isso que andei ouvindo a voz por todo lado, e ninguém mais ouvia. É porque entendo a língua das cobras..." Harry ergueu os olhos para as camas à sua volta.

"O basilisco mata as pessoas com o olhar. Mas ninguém morreu, porque ninguém o encarou. Colin viu o bicho através da lente da máquina fotográfica. O basilisco queimou o filme que havia dentro, mas Colin só ficou petrificado. Justino... Justino deve ter visto o basilisco através do Nick Quase Sem Cabeça! Nick recebeu todo o impacto, mas não podia morrer novamente... E Mione e aquela monitora da Corvinal foram encontradas com um espelho ao lado delas. Mione acabara de perceber que o monstro era um basilisco. Aposto o que você quiser que ela preveniu a primeira pessoa que encontrou para antes de virar um canto, primeiro olhar o outro lado com um espelho! E aquela garota tirou o espelho da mochila... E..."

O queixo de Rony caíra.

"E Madame Nora?" Perguntou o ruivo ansioso.

Harry pensou bastante, imaginando a cena na noite da festa das bruxas.

"A água..." Disse Draco lentamente. "A inundação do banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Aposto como Madame Nora só viu o reflexo."

Harry examinou a página que tinha na mão, pressuroso. Quanto mais lia, mais ela fazia sentido.

"O canto do galo... Lhe é letal!" Leu ele em voz alta. "Os galos de Hagrid foram mortos! O herdeiro de Slytherin não queria nenhum perto do castelo quando a Câmara fosse aberta! As aranhas fogem do basilisco! Tudo se encaixa!"

"Mas como é que o basilisco anda circulando pelo castelo?" Perguntou

Rony. "Uma cobra gigantesca... Alguém a teria visto..."

Harry, porém, apontou para a palavra que Mione escrevera no pé da página. "Canos. Canos... Rony, ela está usando os canos. Tenho ouvido aquela voz dentro das paredes..."

Draco agarrou, de repente, o braço de Harry.

"A entrada para a Câmara Secreta!" Exclamou.

"E se for um banheiro? E se for o..." Continuou Rony.

"Banheiro da Murta Que Geme." Completou Harry.

Os dois ficaram sentados ali, a excitação circulando com rapidez pelo corpo, mal conseguindo acreditar.

"Isto significa" Disse Harry. "que não devo ser o único a falar a língua das cobras na escola. O herdeiro de Slytherin deve ser outro que fala também. É assim que ele controla o basilisco."

"Que vamos fazer?" Perguntou Rony, cujos olhos faiscavam.

"Vamos direto à Professora McGonagall?" Perguntou Harry.

"Vamos à sala dos professores." Disse Draco, ficando de pé de um salto. "Ela vai para lá dentro de dez minutos. Já está quase na hora do intervalo."

Os garotos correram para baixo. Não querendo ser encontrados perambulando por outro corredor, foram diretamente à sala dos professores, ainda deserta. Era um aposento amplo, as paredes forradas com painéis de madeira, as cadeiras de madeira escura. Harry, Draco e Rony ficaram andando de um lado para o outro, excitados demais para se sentar.

Mas a sineta do intervalo jamais tocou.

Em vez disso, ecoando pelos corredores, ouviram a voz da Professora McGonagall, magicamente amplificada.

"Todos os alunos voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios de suas casas. Todos os professores voltem à sala de professores. Imediatamente, por favor".

Harry virou-se para encarar Rony e Draco.

"Não outro ataque! Não agora!" Disse Draco.

"Que vamos fazer?" Disse Rony horrorizado. "Voltar ao dormitório?"

"Não." Disse Harry, olhando à sua volta. Havia um tipo feio de guarda-roupa à sua esquerda, onde guardavam as capas dos professores. "Ali dentro. Vamos ouvir o que foi. Depois podemos contar o que descobrimos."

Os garotos se esconderam dentro do armário, escutando o barulho de centenas de pessoas andando no andar de cima e a porta da sala de professores se abrir e bater. Do meio das dobras mofadas das capas, observaram os professores chegarem um a um. Alguns pareciam intrigados, outros completamente apavorados. Então chegou a Professora McGonagall.

"Aconteceu." Disse ela na sala silenciosa. "Uma aluna foi levada pelo monstro. Para a Câmara."

O Professor Flitwick deixou escapar um grito fino. A Professora Sprout tampou a boca com as mãos. Snape agarrou com muita força o espaldar de uma cadeira e perguntou:

"Como você pode ter certeza?"

"O herdeiro de Slytherin" Disse a professora muito pálida. "deixou outra mensagem. Logo abaixo da primeira."

_"O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre."_

O Professor Flitwick rompeu em lágrimas.

"Quem foi?" Perguntou Madame Hooch, que afundara, com os joelhos bambos, numa cadeira. "Que aluna?"

"Gina Weasley." Respondeu McGonagall.

Harry sentiu Rony escorregar silenciosamente para o chão do armário do lado dele e Draco ficar rígido do seu outro lado.

- Teremos que mandar todos os alunos para casa amanhã - continuou ela. -

Isto é o fim de Hogwarts. Dumbledore sempre disse...

A porta da sala de professores bateu outra vez. Por um momento delirante Harry teve certeza de que seria Dumbledore.

Mas era Lockhart e ele sorria.

"Lamento muito, cochilei, que foi que perdi?"

Ele não pareceu notar que os outros professores o olhavam com uma expressão muito próxima ao ódio. Snape se adiantou.

"O homem de que precisávamos! Em pessoa! Uma menina foi seqüestrada pelo monstro, Lockhart. Levada para a Câmara Secreta. Chegou finalmente a sua vez." Sibilou.

Lockhart ficou lívido.

"Isto mesmo, Gilderoy." Disse a Professora Sprout. "Você não estava dizendo ainda ontem à noite que sempre soube onde era à entrada da Câmara Secreta?"

"Eu... Bem, eu..." Gaguejou Lockhart.

"É, você não me disse que tinha certeza do que havia dentro dela?" Falou o Professor Flitwick.

"D-disse? Não me lembro..."

"Pois eu me lembro de você dizendo que lamentava não ter tido uma chance de enfrentar o monstro antes de Hagrid ser preso." Continuou Snape. "Você não disse que o caso todo foi mal conduzido e que deviam ter-lhe dado carta branca desde o começo?"

Lockhart contemplou os rostos duros dos colegas à sua volta.

"Eu... Eu realmente nunca... Vocês devem ter entendido mal."

"Vamos deixar o problema em suas mãos, então, Gilderoy." Disse a Professora McGonagall. "Hoje à noite será uma ocasião excelente para resolvê-lo. Vamos providenciar para que todos estejam fora do seu caminho. Você terá oportunidade de cuidar do monstro sozinho. Enfim, terá carta branca."

Lockhart olhou desesperado para os lados, mas ninguém veio em seu socorro. Ele não parecia mais bonitão, nem de longe. Seu lábio tremia e na ausência do sorriso costumeiro, cheio de dentes, seu queixo parecia pequeno e fraco.

"M-muito bem." Disse. "Estarei em minha sala me... Me preparando.

E saiu."

"Muito bem" Disse a Professora McGonagall, cujas narinas tremeram. "com isso o tiramos do caminho. Os diretores das casas devem ir informar os alunos do que aconteceu. Digam que o Expresso de Hogwarts os levará para casa logo de manhã. Os demais, por favor, certifiquem-se de que nenhum aluno fique fora dos dormitórios."

Os professores se levantaram e saíram, um por um.

Foi provavelmente o pior dia da vida de Harry. Ele, Rony, Fred e George se sentaram juntos a um canto da sala comunal da Grifinória, incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Percy não estava presente. Fora despachar uma coruja para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, depois trancou-se no dormitório.

Nenhuma tarde jamais se arrastou tanto quanto essa, nem tampouco a Torre da Grifinória esteve tão cheia e, no entanto, tão silenciosa. Próximo ao pôr-do- sol, Fred e George foram se deitar, porque não conseguiam continuar sentados.

"Ela sabia alguma coisa, Harry." Disse Rony, falando pela primeira vez desde que entraram no armário da sala de professores. "É por isso que foi seqüestrada. Não era uma bobagem sobre o Percy, nada disso. Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a Câmara Secreta. Deve ter sido por isso que foi..." Rony esfregou os olhos com força. "Quero dizer, ela era puro-sangue. Não pode haver nenhum outro motivo."

Harry podia ver o sol se pondo, vermelho-sangue, na linha do horizonte. Nunca se sentira pior na vida. Se ao menos houvesse alguma coisa que pudessem fazer. Qualquer coisa.

"Harry." Disse Rony. "Você acha que pode haver alguma chance de ela não estar... Sabe..."

Harry não soube o que dizer. Não conseguia ver como Gina ainda pudesse estar viva.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Falou Rony. "Acho que devíamos ir ver Lockhart. Contar a ele o que sabemos. Ele vai tentar entrar na Câmara. Podemos contar onde achamos que é, e avisar que tem um basilisco lá dentro."

Porque Harry não pôde pensar em mais nada para fazer e porque queria fazer alguma coisa, ele concordou. Os alunos da Grifinória na sala estavam tão infelizes e sentiam tanta pena dos Weasley, que ninguém tentou impedi-los quando se levantaram, atravessaram a sala e saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

"Finalmente." Disse Draco que estava em pé, do lado de fora.

"Esteve aí o tempo todo?" Perguntou Rony.

"Só fui arrumar minhas coisas e depois vim."

"Porque não pediu que nos chamasse?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não pensei nisso. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que mais cedo ou tarde vocês sairiam." Deu de ombros. "Então, Lockhart?"

"Como sabe?" Perguntou Rony.

"Ele é o único que nos daria ouvidos sem perguntar nada."

Anoitecia quando desceram à sala de Lockhart. Parecia haver muita atividade lá dentro. Os garotos ouviram coisas sendo arrastadas, baques surdos e passos apressados.

Harry bateu e fez-se um repentino silêncio na sala. Então abriu-se uma frestinha na porta e eles viram o olho de Lockhart espreitando.

"Ah... senhor Malfoy.. senhores Weasley..." Disse, abrindo um pouco mais a porta. "Estou muito ocupado no momento, se puderem ser rápidos..."

"Professor, temos umas informações para o senhor." Disse Rony. "Achamos que podem ajudá-lo."

"Hum... Bem... Não e tão..." A metade do rosto de Lockhart que podiam ver parecia muito constrangida. "Quero dizer... Bem... Muito bem..."

Ele abriu a porta e os garotos entraram.

Sua sala tinha sido quase completamente desmontada. Havia dois malões abertos no chão. Vestes verde-jade, lilás, azul-meia-noite, tinham sido apressadamente dobradas e guardadas em um deles; livros tinham sido enfiados de qualquer jeito no outro.

As fotografias que cobriam as paredes agora estavam comprimidas em caixas sobre a escrivaninha.

"O senhor vai a algum lugar?" Perguntou Harry.

"Hum, bem, vou." Disse Lockhart, arrancando um pôster com a sua foto em tamanho natural das costas da porta, enquanto falava, e começando a enrolálo. "Chamado urgente... Inevitável... Tenho que partir..."

"E a minha irmã?" Perguntou Rony de supetão.

"Bem, sobre isso... Foi muito azar..." Respondeu Lockhart, evitando encarar os garotos, enquanto puxava uma gaveta com força e começava a esvaziar o seu conteúdo em uma mochila.

"O senhor é o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!" Exclamou Harry.

"Não pode ir embora agora! Não com todas essas artes das trevas em ação!" Exclamou Rony

"Bem... Devo dizer... Quando aceitei o emprego... " Resmungou Lockhart, agora amontoando meias por cima das vestes. "nada na descrição da função... Não era de esperar..."

"O senhor quer dizer que está fugindo?" Disse Harry, incrédulo. "Depois de tudo que fez nos seus livros..."

"Os livros podem ser enganosos." Disse Lockhart gentilmente.

"Mas foi o senhor quem os escreveu!" Gritou Harry.

"Meu caro rapaz." Disse Lockhart se endireitando e amarrando a cara para Harry. "Use o bom senso. Meus livros não teriam vendido nem a metade se as pessoas não achassem que eu fiz todas aquelas coisas. Ninguém quer ler histórias de um velho bruxo feio da Armênia, mesmo que tenha salvo uma cidade dos lobisomens. Ele ficaria medonho na capa. Nem sabe se vestir. E a bruxa que afugentou o espírito agourento tinha lábio leporino. Quero dizer, convenhamos..."

"Então o senhor só está recebendo crédito pelo que outros bruxos e bruxas fizeram?" Perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

"Harry, Harry." Disse Lockhart, sacudindo a cabeça com impaciência. "A coisa não é tão simples assim. Há muito trabalho envolvido. Eu tive que procurar essas pessoas. Perguntar exatamente como conseguiram fazer o que fizeram. Depois tive que lançar um Feitiço da Memória para elas esquecerem o que fizeram. Se há uma coisa de que me orgulho é do meu Feitiço da Memória. Não, foi muito trabalhoso, Harry. Não é só autografar livros e tirar fotos de publicidade, sabe. Se você quer ser famoso, tem que estar preparado para dar duro."

Ele fechou os malões com estrondo e trancou-os.

"Vejamos." Disse. "Acho que é só. E. Só falta uma coisa."

E tirou a varinha e se virou para os garotos.

"Lamento muito, rapazes, mas tenho que lançar um Feitiço da Memória em vocês agora. Não posso permitir que saiam espalhando os meus segredos por aí. Eu jamais venderia outro livro..."

Harry e Rony estavam em choque quando Lockhart apontou a varinha para os dois, felizmente, o professor esquecera que havia um terceiro aluno na sala.

"Expelliarmus!" Exclamou Draco derrubando-o por cima dos malões e fazendo sua varinha voar longe. "Acha mesmo que deixarei o senhor fugir, _Professor_?" Falou sarcástico. "É da minha irmã que estamos falando. Se o senhor é um incapaz, azar o nosso por agüenta-lo por tanto tempo, mas não pense que irá de modo tão fácil." Sibilou. "Você vai ficar e implore para que eu não me controle e não desfigure seu rosto."

Harry olhou surpreso para o louro. Draco estava a alguns passos de distância de Lockhart que o olhava entre a surpresa e o medo. Rony também parecia surpreso com o irmão.

"Rony, jogue a varinha dele fora." Ordenou Draco num tom gélido.

O ruivo não esperou segunda ordem e obedeceu o outro. Harry encarou o louro e percebeu que suas feições estavam neutras e seu tom de voz havia mudado radicalmente. Estava frio e distantes. Parecia uma outra pessoa. Parecia Lucius quando num duelo.

"Que é que você quer que eu faça?" Perguntou Lockhart com a voz fraca. "Eu não sei onde fica a Câmara dos Segredos. Não há nada que eu possa fazer."

"O senhor está com sorte." Disse Harry forçando Lockhart a se levantar com a varinha.

"Achamos que sabemos onde fica. E o que tem lá dentro. Vamos." Disse Rony.

Saíram os três da sala, desceram as escadas mais próximas, e seguiram pelo corredor escuro em que as mensagens brilhavam na parede até a porta do banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Empurraram Lockhart na frente. Harry ficou satisfeito de verificar que o professor tremia. Murta Que Geme estava sentada na caixa de água do último boxe.

"Ah, é você." Disse quando viu Harry. "Que é que você quer agora?"

"Perguntar como foi que você morreu."

A atitude de Murta mudou na hora. Parecia que nunca alguém lhe fizera uma pergunta tão elogiosa.

"Aaaah, foi pavoroso." Disse com satisfação. "Aconteceu bem aqui. Morri aqui mesmo neste boxe. Me lembro tão bem! Eu tinha me escondido porque Olivia Homby estava caçoando de mim por causa dos meus óculos. Tranquei a porta e fiquei chorando e então ouvi alguém entrar. Disseram uma coisa engraçada. Deve ter sido numa língua diferente, acho. Em todo o caso, o que me incomodou foi que era a voz de um garoto. Então destranquei a porta do boxe para mandar ele sair e ir usar o banheiro dos garotos e então..." Murta inchou fazendo-se de importante, o rosto brilhante. "Morri."

"Como?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não faço idéia." Disse Murta sussurrando. "Só me lembro de ter visto dois olhos grandes e amarelos. Meu corpo inteiro foi engolfado e então me afastei flutuando..." Ela olhou para Harry sonhadora. "E então voltei. Estava decidida a assombrar Olivia Homby, sabe. Ah, como ela lamentou ter-se rido dos meus óculos."

"Onde foi exatamente que você viu os olhos?"

"Por ali." Respondeu Murta apontando vagamente na direção da pia em frente ao boxe em que estava.

Harry e Rony correram para a pia. Lockhart ficou parado bem mais atrás, com Draco, uma expressão de puro terror no rosto.

Parecia uma pia comum. Eles examinaram cada centímetro, por dentro e por fora, inclusive os canos embaixo. E então Harry viu: gravada ao lado de uma das torneiras de cobre havia uma cobrinha mínima.

"Essa torneira nunca funcionou." Disse Murta, animada, quando ele tentou abri-la.

"Harry." Disse Rony. "Diga alguma coisa. Alguma coisa em língua de cobra."

"Mas..." Harry se esforçou. As únicas vezes em que conseguira falar a língua das cobras foi quando estava diante de uma cobra real. Ele fixou o olhar na gravação minúscula, tentando imaginar que era real.

"_Abra_" Mandou.

Ele olhou para Rony, que sacudiu a cabeça.

Só que as palavras não foram o que ele ouviu; um estranho assobio lhe escapara da boca e na mesma hora a torneira brilhou com uma luz branca e começou a girar. No segundo seguinte, a pia começou a se deslocar; a pia, na realidade, sumiu de vista, deixando um grande cano exposto, um cano largo o suficiente para um homem escorregar por dentro dele. Harry ouviu Rony soltar uma exclamação e levantou a cabeça. Decidira o que ia fazer.

"Vou descer." Anunciou.

Ele não podia deixar de descer, agora que tinham encontrado a entrada para a Câmara, não se houvesse a mais leve, mínima, imaginária chance de Gina estar viva.

"Eu também." Falou Rony.

"Não achem que irão sem mim." Disse Draco atrás de Lockhart.

Houve uma pausa.

"Bem, parece que vocês não precisam de mim." Disse Lockhart com uma sombra do seu antigo sorriso. "Eu vou..."

E levou a mão à maçaneta da porta, mas Rony e Harry juntaram as varinhas à de Draco.

"Você pode descer primeiro." - rosnou Draco.

De rosto lívido e sem varinha, Lockhart se aproximou da abertura.

"Rapazes." Disse com a voz fraca. "Rapazes, que bem isto vai trazer?"

Harry cutucou-o nas costas com a varinha. Lockhart escorregou as pernas para dentro do cano.

Logo em seguida foi Draco, depois Rony e então, Harry.


	13. Segundo i

Foi como se ele se precipitasse por um escorrega escuro, viscoso e sem fim. Viu outros canos saindo para todas as direções, mas nenhum tão largo quanto aquele, que virava e dobrava, sempre e ingrememente para baixo, e ele percebeu que estava descendo cada vez mais fundo sob a escola, para além das masmorras mais fundas.

E então, quando começava a se preocupar com o que aconteceria quando chegasse ao chão, o cano nivelou e ele foi atirado pela extremidade com um baque aquoso, e aterrissou no chão úmido de um túnel de pedra às escuras, suficientemente amplo para a pessoa ficar de pé. Lockhart de pé um pouco adiante, coberto de limo e branco como um fantasma.

"Devemos estar quilômetros abaixo da escola." Disse Harry sua voz ecoando no túnel escuro.

"Provavelmente debaixo do lago." Sugeriu Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar as paredes escuras e limosas.

Os quatro se viraram para encarar a escuridão à frente.

"Lumus!" Murmurou Harry para sua varinha que acendeu. Juntando à luz da varinha de Draco.

"Vamos." Chamou Draco à Lockhart, e lá se foram os quatro, seus passos chapinhando ruidosamente no chão molhado.

O túnel era tão escuro que eles só conseguiam ver uma pequena distância à frente. Suas sombras nas paredes molhadas pareciam monstruosas à luz da varinha.

"Lembrem-se" Disse Harry baixinho enquanto avançavam com cautela. "a qualquer sinal de movimento, fechem os olhos imediatamente."

Mas o túnel estava silencioso como um túmulo, e o primeiro som inesperado que ouviram foi o ruído de alguma coisa sendo esmagada quando Rony pisou em alguma coisa que descobriram ser um crânio de rato. Harry baixou a varinha para olhar o chão e viu que se encontrava coalhado de ossos de pequenos animais. Tentando por tudo não imaginar que aspecto teria Gina se a encontrassem, Harry, à frente, virou uma curva escura do túnel.

"Harry... Tem alguma coisa ali..." Disse Rony rouco, agarrando o ombro do amigo.

Eles se imobilizaram, observando. Harry conseguia apenas ver o contorno de uma coisa enorme e curvilínea, deitada atravessada no túnel. A coisa não se mexia.

"Talvez esteja dormindo." Sussurrou Draco, olhando para os dois a frente. Lockhart tampava os olhos com as mãos.

Harry tornou a se virar para olhar a coisa, o coração batendo tão forte que chegava a doer. Muito devagarinho, com os olhos os mais apertados possível, mas ainda vendo, Harry avançou aos poucos com a varinha erguida.

A luz deslizou pela pele de uma cobra gigantesca, colorida e venenosa, que se encontrava enroscada e oca no chão do túnel. O bicho que se desfizera dela devia ter no mínimo uns seis metros de comprimento.

"Droga." Xingou Draco em voz baixa.

Ouviram então um movimento súbito às costas. Os joelhos de Lockhart tinham cedido.

"Levante-se." Disse Rony com rispidez, apontando a varinha para Lockhart e aproximando-se.

"Não chegue tão perto, Rony. Ele pode estar fingindo." Avisou Draco olhando atravessado para o professor.

"Fingindo? Ele é um pateta, Draco. No mínino, desmaiou." E aproximou-se, mas logo que o fez, Lockhart pulou sobre ele derrubando-o e tomando a varinha.

Draco deu um salto à frente, mas demasiado tarde: Lockhart já se erguia, ofegante, a varinha de Rony na mão e um sorriso radioso novamente no rosto.

"A aventura termina aqui, rapazes. Vou levar um pedaço dessa pele de volta à escola, dizer que cheguei tarde demais para salvar a garota e que vocês três enlouqueceram tragicamente ao verem o corpo dela mutilado, digam adeus às suas memórias!"

Ele ergueu a varinha de Rony, emendada com fita adesiva, acima da cabeça e gritou:

"Obliviate!"

A varinha explodiu com a força de uma pequena bomba. Harry ergueu os braços para o alto e fugiu, escorregando nas voltas da pele de cobra, escapando do alcance dos grandes pedaços do teto do túnel que caíam com estrondo no chão. No momento seguinte, ele estava sozinho, contemplando uma parede maciça formada pelos destroços.

"Draco! Rony!" Gritou. "Vocês estão bem?"

"Estamos aqui!" Respondeu a voz abafada de Rony atrás do entulho.

"Estamos bem! Mas esse maldito aqui não. A varinha acertou nele!" Completou Draco.

Ouviu-se uma pancada surda e um sonoro "ai!". Parecia que Draco tinha acabado de chutar Lockhatt nas canelas.

"E agora?" Perguntou a voz de Rony, desesperada. "Não podemos passar, vai levar séculos!"

Harry olhou para o teto do túnel. Tinham aparecido nele enormes rachaduras. O garoto nunca tentara cortar, com auxílio da magia, nada tão grande como essas pedras, e agora não parecia uma boa hora para tentar... E se o túnel inteiro desabasse?

Ouviu-se mais outra pancada e mais um "ai!" por trás das pedras. Estavam perdendo tempo. Gina já fora trazida para a Câmara Secreta havia horas... Harry sabia que havia apenas uma coisa a fazer.

"Espere ai." Gritou para Rony e Draco. "Espere com Lockhart. Eu vou continuar... Se eu não voltar dentro de uma hora..."

Houve uma pausa cheia de significação.

"Vamos tentar afastar umas pedras." Disse Draco, que parecia estar querendo manter a voz firme. "Para você poder... Poder passar na volta. E, Harry..."

"Vejo vocês daqui a pouco." Disse Harry, tentando injetar alguma segurança em sua voz trêmula.

E retomou sozinho a caminhada para além da pele de cobra.

Logo o som distante de Rony e Draco batalhando para retirar as pedras silenciou. O túnel dava voltas e mais voltas. Cada nervo do corpo de Harry formigava desagradavelmente.

Ele queria que o túnel terminasse, mas temia o que encontraria no fim. E então, ao dobrar mais uma curva, deparou com uma parede sólida à sua frente em que havia duas cobras entrelaçadas talhadas em pedra, os olhos engastados com duas enormes esmeraldas brilhantes.

Harry se aproximou, a garganta seca. Não havia necessidade de fingir que essas cobras de pedra eram reais; seus olhos pareciam estranhamente vivos. Ele adivinhou o que precisava fazer. Pigarreou e os olhos de esmeralda pareceram piscar.

"Abram" - disse num sibilo grave e fraco.

As cobras se separaram e as paredes se afastaram, as duas metades deslizaram suavemente, desaparecendo de vista e Harry, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, entrou.

Harry se viu parado no fim de uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada.

Altas colunas de pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo sustentavam um teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar.

O coração batendo muito depressa, Harry ficou escutando o silêncio hostil. Será que o basilisco estaria à espreita num canto sombrio, atrás de uma coluna? E onde estaria Gina?

Ele puxou a varinha e avançou por entre as colunas serpentinas. Cada passo cauteloso ecoava alto nas paredes sombreadas. Manteve os olhos semicerrados, pronto para fechá-los depressa ao menor sinal de movimento. As órbitas ocas das cobras de pedra pareciam segui-lo. Mais de uma vez, com um aperto no estômago, ele pensou ter surpreendido uma delas se mexendo. Então, quando emparelhou com o último par de colunas, uma estátua alta como a própria Câmara apareceu contra a parede do fundo.

Harry teve que esticar o pescoço para ver o rosto gigantesco lá no alto. Era antigo e simiesco, com uma barba longa e rala que caía quase até a barra das vestes esvoaçantes de um bruxo de pedra, onde havia dois pés cinzentos enormes apoiados no chão liso da Câmara. E entre os pés, de bruços, jazia um pequeno vulto de cabelos flamejantes vestido de negro.

"Gina!" Exclamou Harry, correndo para ela e se ajoelhando. "Gina... Não esteja morta... Por favor, não esteja morta..." Ele largou a varinha de lado, segurou Gina pelos ombros e virou-a. Seu rosto estava branco e frio como o mármore, mas tinha os olhos fechados, portanto não estava petrificada.

Então devia estar..

"Gina, por favor, acorde." Murmurou Harry desesperado, sacudindo-a. A cabeça de Gina balançou desamparada de um lado para o outro.

"Ela não vai acordar." Disse uma voz indulgente.

Harry se sobressaltou e se virou ainda de joelhos.

Um garoto alto, de cabelos negros, o observava encostado à coluna mais próxima. Tinha os contornos estranhamente borrados, como se Harry o estivesse vendo através de uma janela embaçada. Mas não havia como se enganar...

"Tom Riddle?"

Riddle confirmou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Harry.

"Que é que você quer dizer com "ela não vai acordar"?" Perguntou desesperado. "Ela não está... Não está...?"

"Ainda está viva." Disse Riddle. "Mas por um fio."

Harry arregalou os olhos para ele. Tom Riddle estivera em Hogwarts cinqüenta anos atrás, contudo achava-se ali parado, envolto por uma luz estranha e enevoada, com os seus exatos dezesseis anos.

"Você é um fantasma?" Perguntou Harry incerto.

"Uma lembrança." Disse Riddle com suavidade. "Conservada em um diário durante cinqüenta anos." E apontou para o chão perto dos enormes pés da estátua.

Caído ali encontrava-se o pequeno livro preto que Harry encontrara no banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Por um segundo, ele se perguntou como aquilo chegara ali, mas havia assuntos mais urgentes a tratar.

"Você tem que me ajudar, Tom." Disse Harry, levantando a cabeça de Gina outra vez. "Temos que tirá-la daqui. Tem um basilisco... Não sei onde está, mas pode chegar a qualquer momento. Por favor, me ajude..."

Riddle não se mexeu. Harry, suando, conseguiu levantar metade do corpo de Gina do chão e se curvou para apanhar de novo sua varinha.

Mas a varinha desaparecera.

"Você viu?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça. Riddle continuava a observá-lo - girava a varinha de Harry entre os dedos compridos.

"Obrigado." Disse Harry, estendendo a mão para a varinha. Um sorriso encrespou os cantos da boca de Riddle. Continuava a encarar Harry, girando distraidamente a varinha.

"Escute aqui." Disse Harry com urgência, seus joelhos cedendo sob o peso morto de Gina. "Temos que ir embora! Se o basilisco chegar..."

"Ele não virá até ser chamado." Disse Riddle calmamente. Harry depositou Gina outra vez no chão, incapaz de continuar a sustentá-la.

"Que quer dizer? Olhe me dê a minha varinha, posso precisar dela..."

O sorriso de Riddle se alargou.

"Você não vai precisar dela."

Harry encarou-o.

"Que é que você quer dizer, não vou...?"

"Esperei muito tempo por isto, Harry Potter. Por uma chance de vê-lo. De lhe falar."

Só então Harry percebeu que Tom Riddle não iria lhe devolver a varinha e que, seja lá o que estivesse fazendo na lá, não era apenas por passeio. Fora premeditado.

"Vamos conversar agora." Disse Riddle, ainda sorrindo, e guardando a varinha no bolso.

"Como foi que Gina ficou assim?" Perguntou com a voz lenta.

"Essa é uma pergunta interessante." Disse Riddle em tom agradável. "É uma história bastante comprida. Suponho que a razão de Gina Weasley estar assim é porque abriu o coração e contou todos os seus segredos para um estranho invisível."

"Do que é que você está falando?"

"Do diário. Do meu diário. A pequena Gina anda escrevendo nele há meses, me contou suas tristes preocupações e mágoas, como os irmãos implicavam com ela, como teve que vir para a escola com vestes e livros de segunda mão, como..." Os olhos de Riddle brilharam. "como achava que o bom, o famoso, o importante Harry Potter jamais iria gostar dela."

Todo o tempo que falava, os olhos de Riddle não desgrudavam do rosto de Harry. Havia neles uma expressão quase faminta.

"É muito chato ter que ouvir os probleminhas bobos de uma garota de onze anos. Mas fui paciente. Respondi. Fui simpático, gentil. Gina simplesmente me adorou. 'Ninguém nunca me compreendeu como você; Tom... É uma alegria ter este diário para fazer confidências... É como ter um amigo portátil que se leva para todo lado no bolso...'"

Riddle deu uma risada aguda e fria que não combinava com ele. Fez os cabelos na nuca de Harry se arrepiarem.

"Ainda que seja eu a dizer, Harry, sempre fui capaz de encantar as pessoas de quem precisei. Então Gina me revelou sua alma, e por acaso essa alma era exatamente o que eu queria... Fui ficando cada vez mais forte com a dieta dos seus medos mais arraigados e segredos mais íntimos. Fiquei poderoso, muito mais poderoso do que a pequena senhorita Weasley. Suficientemente poderoso para começar a alimentá-la com alguns dos meus segredos, e começar a instilar nela um pouco da minha alma..."

"Do que é que você está falando?" Perguntou Harry, que sentia boca muito seca.

"Você ainda não adivinhou, Harry Potter?" Disse Riddle baixinho. "Gina Weasley abriu a Câmara Secreta. Ela estrangulou os galos da escola e escreveu mensagens ameaçadoras nas paredes. Ela açulou a serpente de Slytherin contra quatro sangues-ruins e a gata daquela aberração do Filch."

"Não." Sussurrou Harry.

"Sim." Confirmou Riddle calmamente. "É claro que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo no inicio. Era muito divertido. Eu gostaria que você tivesse visto as anotações que a garota fez no diário depois... Ficaram muito mais interessantes... 'Querido Tom'" Recitou ele, observando a expressão horrorizada de Harry. "'Acho que estou perdendo a memória. Tem penas de galos nas minhas vestes e não sei como foram parar lá. Querido Tom, não me lembro do que fiz na noite das Bruxas, mas um gato foi atacado e a frente da minha roupa está suja de tinta. Querido Tom, Percy me diz o tempo todo que estou pálida e que estou diferente do que era. Acho que ele suspeita de mim... Houve outro ataque hoje e não sei onde é que eu estava. Tom, que é que eu vou fazer? Acho que estou ficando maluca... Acho que sou a pessoa que está atacando todo mundo, Tom!'"

Os punhos de Harry se fecharam, as unhas se enterraram nas palmas das mãos.

"Levou muito tempo para a burrinha da Gina parar de confiar no diário." Continuou Riddle. "Mas ela finalmente desconfiou e tentou jogá-lo fora. E foi aí que você entrou, Harry. Você o encontrou e eu não poderia ter me sentido mais satisfeito. De todas as pessoas que podiam tê-lo apanhado, foi você, exatamente a pessoa que eu estava mais ansioso para conhecer..."

"E para que você queria me conhecer?" Perguntou Harry. A raiva corria pelas veias dele, e precisou de muito esforço para manter a voz firme.

"Bem, veja, Gina me contou tudo sobre você, Harry. Toda a sua história fascinante." Os olhos de Riddle percorreram a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry e sua expressão se tornou mais voraz. "Senti que precisava descobrir mais a seu respeito, conversar com você, conhecer você, se pudesse. Então, decidi lhe mostrar a minha famosa captura daquele bobalhão do Hagrid para ganhar sua confiança."

"Hagrid é meu amigo." Disse Harry, a voz trêmula. "E foi você que o incriminou, não foi? Pensei que você tivesse se enganado, mas..."

Riddle deu aquela risada aguda outra vez.

"Foi a minha palavra contra a de Hagrid, Harry. Bem, você pode imaginar o que pareceu ao velho Armando Dippet. De um lado, Tom Riddle, pobre, mas brilhante, órfão, mas muito corajoso, monitor, aluno modelo. Do outro lado, o trapalhão do Hagrid, que vivia se metendo em encrencas, tentava criar filhotes de lobisomens debaixo da cama, fugia para a Floresta Proibida para brigar com trasgos... Mas admito que até eu mesmo fiquei surpreso que o plano tivesse funcionado tão bem. Achei que alguém devia perceber que Hagrid não poderia ser o herdeiro de Slytherin. Eu gastara circo anos inteiros para descobrir tudo que podia sobre a Câmara Secreta e encontrar a entrada. Como se Hagrid tivesse cabeça, ou poder para tanto! Só o professor de Transformações, Dumbledore, pareceu pensar que Hagrid era inocente. E convenceu Dippet a conservar Hagrid aqui e treiná-lo para guarda-caça. E, acho que ele talvez tivesse adivinhado... Dumbledore nunca pareceu gostar de mim tanto quanto os outros professores."

"Aposto que Dumbledore não se deixou enganar por você." Disse Harry com os dentes cerrados.

"Bem, não há dúvida de que ele ficou me vigiando de maneira incômoda depois que Hagrid foi expulso." Disse Riddle indiferente. "Percebi que não seria seguro tornar a abrir a Câmara enquanto ainda estivesse na escola. Mas não ia desperdiçar os longos anos que passei procurando por ela. Resolvi deixar aqui um diário, preservando o meu eu de dezesseis anos em suas páginas, de modo que um dia, com sorte, eu pudesse conduzir alguém pelas minhas pegadas e terminar a nobre tarefa de Salazar Slytherin."

"Porém, você não a terminou" Disse Harry em tom de vitória. "Desta vez ninguém morreu, nem mesmo a gata. Dentro de algumas horas a Poção de Mandrágoras estará pronta e todos que foram petrificados voltarão à normalidade outra vez."

"Acho que ainda não lhe disse" Falou Riddle em voz baixa. "que matar sangues ruins não me interessa mais. Há muitos meses agora, meu novo alvo tem sido... Você."

Harry encarou-o.

"Imagine a raiva que tive quando, na vez seguinte que alguém abriu o meu diário, era a Gina que estava me escrevendo e não você. Ela o viu com o diário, sabe, e entrou em pânico. E se você descobrisse como usá-lo, e eu repetisse todos os segredos dela para você? E se, o que seria pior, eu contasse a você quem tinha andado estrangulando os galos? Então a boba da pirralha esperou o seu dormitório ficar deserto e roubou o diário. Mas eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Tinha ficado claro para mim que você estava na pista do herdeiro de Slytherin. Por tudo que Gina tinha me contado, eu sabia que você não mediria esforços para solucionar o mistério, principalmente se um dos seus melhores amigos fosse atacado. E Gina tinha me contado que a escola inteira estava alvoroçada porque você sabia falar a língua das cobras. Enfim, fiz Gina escrever o bilhete de adeus na parede e descer aqui para esperar. Ela resistiu, chorou e ficou muito chateada. Mas não resta nela muita vida. Ela transferiu muita força para o diário, para mim. O suficiente para eu poder finalmente deixar aquelas páginas. Estive esperando você aparecer desde que chegamos aqui. Sabia que você viria. Tenho muitas perguntas a lhe fazer, Harry Potter."

"Por exemplo?" Disse Harry com rispidez, os punhos ainda fechados.

"Bem.." Disse Riddle, dando um sorriso agradável. "Como foi que você um garoto magricela, sem nenhum talento mágico excepcional, conseguiu derrotar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Como foi que você escapou apenas com uma cicatriz, enquanto os poderes do Lord Voldemort foram destruídos?

Surgia agora em seus olhos vorazes um brilho estranho e avermelhado.

"Que lhe interessa como escapei?" Perguntou Harry lentamente. "Voldemort foi depois do seu tempo."

"Voldemort" Disse Riddle com indulgência. "é o meu passado, presente e futuro, Harry Potter."

E, tirando a varinha de Harry do bolso, ele escreveu no ar três palavras cintilantes:

TOM SERVOLO RIDDLE

Em seguida, agitou a varinha uma vez e as letras do seu nome se rearrumaram:

EIS LORD VOLDEMORT

"Entendeu? Era um nome que eu já estava usando em Hogwarts, só para os meus amigos mais íntimos, é claro. Você acha que eu ia usar o nome nojento do meu pai trouxa para sempre? Eu, em cujas veias corre o sangue do próprio Salazar Slytherin, pelo lado de minha mãe? Eu, conservar o nome de um trouxa sujo e comum, que me abandonou mesmo antes de eu nascer, só porque descobriu que minha mãe era bruxa? Não, Harry, criei para mim um nome novo, um nome que eu sabia que os bruxos de todo o mundo um dia teriam medo de pronunciar, quando eu me tornasse o maior bruxo do mundo."

O cérebro de Harry parecia ter enguiçado. Chocado, ele fixava Riddle, o garoto órfão que crescera para assassinar seus pais e tantos outros...

Finalmente forçou-se a falar.

"Não é." Sua voz baixa cheia de ódio.

"Não é o quê?" Perguntou Riddle com rispidez.

"Não é o maior bruxo do mundo." Disse Harry, respirando depressa. "Desculpe desapontá-lo, e tudo o mais, mas o maior bruxo do mundo é Alvo Dumbledore. Todos dizem isso. Mesmo quando você era poderoso, você não se atreveu a tentar dominar Hogwarts. Dumbledore viu através de você quando freqüentou a escola e ainda o amedronta hoje, onde quer que você se esconda."

O sorriso desaparecera da cara de Riddle, substituído por um olhar muito sinistro.

"Dumbledore foi afastado do castelo meramente pela minha lembrança." Sibilou.

"Ele não está tão afastado quanto você poderia pensar!" Retorquiu Harry.

Falava sem pensar, querendo apavorar Riddle, desejando mais, do que acreditando que o que dizia fosse verdade.

Riddle abriu a boca, mas congelou.

Ouviram uma música vinda de algum lugar. Riddle se virou para percorrer com os olhos a câmara vazia. A música se tornava cada vez mais alta.

Era misteriosa, de dar arrepios, sobrenatural; fez os cabelos de Harry ficarem em pé e o seu coração parecer inchar até dobrar de tamanho. Então a música atingiu tal volume que Harry a sentiu vibrar dentro do peito, e chamas irromperam no alto da coluna mais próxima.

Um pássaro vermelho do tamanho de um cisne apareceu, cantando aquela música esquisita para a abóbada do teto. Tinha uma cauda dourada e faiscante, comprida como a de um pavio e garras douradas e reluzentes que seguravam um embrulho esfarrapado.

Um segundo depois, o pássaro voava direto para Harry. Deixou cair a seus pés o embrulho que carregava, depois pousou pesadamente em seu ombro. Quando fechou as asas enormes, Harry ergueu os olhos e viu que tinha um bico dourado, longo e afiado e olhos redondos e escuros.

O pássaro parou de cantar. Sentou-se imóvel e cálido junto à bochecha de Harry, olhando com firmeza para Riddle.

"É uma fênix." Disse Riddle, encarando-o de volta com um olhar astuto.

"Fawkes?" Sussurrou Harry, e sentiu as garras douradas do pássaro apertarem gentilmente seu ombro.

"E isso" Disse Riddle, agora examinando o embrulho esfarrapado que Fawkes deixara cair. "seria o velho Chapéu Seletor."

E era. Remendado, esfiapado, sujo, o chapéu jazia imóvel aos pés de Harry. Riddle começou a rir outra vez. Riu tanto que a Câmara ecoou com o seu riso, como se dez Riddles estivessem rindo ao mesmo tempo...

"Isto é o que Dumbledore manda ao seu defensor! Um pássaro canoro e um velho chapéu! Você se sente cheio de coragem, Harry Potter? Sente-se seguro agora?"

Harry não respondeu. Talvez não entendesse qual era a utilidade de Fawkes ou do Chapéu Seletor, mas já não estava sozinho e esperou com crescente coragem Riddle parar de rir.

"Aos negócios, Harry." Falou Riddle, ainda com um largo sorriso. "Duas vezes, no seu passado, ou no meu futuro, nós nos encontramos. E duas vezes não consegui matá-lo. Como foi que você sobreviveu? Conte-me tudo. Quanto mais tempo falar - acrescentou brandamente - mais tempo continuara vivo."

Harry começou a pensar depressa, avaliando suas chances. Riddle tinha a varinha. Ele, Harry, tinha Fawkes e o Chapéu Seletor, nenhum dos quais adiantaria muito em um duelo. A situação parecia ruim, não havia dúvida... Mas quanto mais tempo Riddle ficasse ali, mais depressa a vida de Gina se esgotava... Entrementes, Harry reparou, de repente, que os contornos de Riddle estavam ficando mais nítidos, mais sólidos... Se tinha que haver uma luta entre ele e Riddle, quanto mais cedo melhor.

"Ninguém sabe por que você perdeu seus poderes ao me atacar." Disse Harry abruptamente. "Nem mesmo eu sei. Mas sei por que você não pôde me matar. Foi porque minha mãe morreu para me salvar. Minha mãe trouxa e comum." Acrescentou, sacudindo-se de raiva reprimida. "Ela impediu você de me matar. E eu vi o seu eu verdadeiro. Vi no ano passado. Você está uma ruína. Mal se mantém vivo. Foi isso que você ganhou com todo o seu poder. Você vive escondido. Você é feio, você é nojento."

O rosto de Riddle se contorceu. Então ele deu um horrível sorriso amarelo.

"Então, sua mãe morreu para salvar você. É, isso é um contra-feitiço poderoso. Estou entendendo agora... Afinal de contas você não tem nada especial. Há uma estranha semelhança entre nós. Até você deve ter notado. Nós dois somos mestiços, órfãos, criados por trouxas. Provavelmente, desde o grande Slytherin, somos os dois falantes da língua das cobras a freqüentar Hogwarts. E até nos parecemos fisicamente... Mas no final, foi um simples acaso que salvou você de mim. Era só o que eu queria saber."

Harry esperou tenso que Riddle erguesse a varinha. Mas o sorriso enviesado de Riddle voltou a se alargar.

"Agora, Harry, vou lhe dar uma liçãozinha. Vamos medir os poderes do Lord Voldemort, herdeiro de Slytherin, com os do famoso Harry Potter, e as melhores armas que Dumbledore pôde lhe dar."

Ele lançou um olhar divertido a Fawkes e ao Chapéu Seletor, em seguida se afastou.

Harry, o medo se espalhando pelas pernas dormentes, observou Riddle parar entre as altas colunas e olhar para o rosto de pedra de Slytherin, muito acima dele na obscuridade. Riddle abriu bem a boca e sibilou, mas Harry entendeu o que ele estava dizendo.

"_Fale comigo, Slytberin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts."_

Harry se virou para olhar a estátua, Fawkes balançava em seu ombro. O gigantesco rosto de pedra de Slytherin se mexeu. Aterrorizado, Harry viu sua boca abrir, cada vez mais, e formar um enorme buraco negro.

E alguma coisa estava se mexendo dentro da boca da estátua. Alguma coisa começava a escorregar para fora de suas profundezas.

Harry recuou até bater na escura parede da Câmara e, ao fechar os olhos com força, sentiu a asa de Fawkes roçar sua bochecha quando o pássaro levantou vôo. Harry queria gritar 'Não me deixe!', mas que chance tinha uma fênix contra o rei das serpentes?

Algo descomunal bateu no piso de pedra da Câmara. Harry sentiu-o trepidar, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, sentia, podia quase ver a cobra gigantesca se desenrolar para fora da boca de Slytherin. Então ouviu a voz sibilante de Riddle:

"_Mate ele."_

O basilisco estava vindo em sua direção; ele ouviu aquele corpo gigantesco deslizar pesadamente pelo chão empoeirado. Com os olhos ainda fechados, Harry começou a correr as cegas para os lados, as mãos estendidas à frente, tateando o caminho, Voldemort dava risadas...

Harry tropeçou. Caiu com força no chão e sentiu gosto de sangue - a cobra estava a uma pequena distância, ele a ouviu se aproximar.

Logo acima dele houve um som alto, explosivo e aquoso e então alguma coisa pesada bateu em Harry com tanto ímpeto que o esmagou contra a parede. Esperando ter o corpo atravessado por presas ele ouviu mais sibilos raivosos, alguma coisa irrompendo por entre os pilares...

Ele não agüentou: abriu os olhos o suficiente para espreitar o que estava acontecendo. A enorme cobra, de um verde luzidio e venenoso, grossa como um tronco de carvalho, erguia-se no ar e sua enorme cabeça chanfrada balançava bêbeda entre as colunas. Trêmulo e pronto a fechar os olhos se a cobra se virasse, Harry viu o que distraíra a cobra.

Fawkes sobrevoava sua cabeça e o basilisco tentava abocanhá-la, furioso, com as presas finas como sabres... Fawkes mergulhou. Seu longo bico dourado desapareceu de vista e uma chuva repentina de sangue escuro salpicou o chão. O rabo da cobra chicoteou, errando Harry por pouco e, antes que o garoto pudesse fechar os olhos, ela se virou. O garoto olhou direto para a sua cara e viu que os olhos, os dois olhos bulbosos e amarelos, tinham sido furados pela fênix; o sangue escorria no chão e a cobra espumava de dor.

"_NÃO!"_ Harry ouviu Riddle gritar. _"DEIXE O PÁSSARO! DEIXE O PÁSSARO! O GAROTO ESTÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ AINDA PODE FAREJÁ-LO! MATE-O!"_

A cobra cega balançou, confusa, ainda letal. Fawkes descrevia círculos em volta de sua cabeça, cantando aquela música estranha, atacando aqui e ali o nariz escamoso da cobra, enquanto o sangue jorrava dos seus olhos destruídos.

"Me ajudem, me ajudem." Murmurou Harry agradecendo em algum lugar da sua mente por nem Lucius ou Severus o estarem vendo ou desejaria ser engolido vivo pelo basilisco por estar, praticamente, fugindo de um duelo. "Alguém, qualquer um."

O rabo da cobra voltou a chicotear o chão. Harry se abaixou. Uma coisa macia bateu em seu rosto.

O basilisco varrera o Chapéu Seletor para os braços de Harry. O garoto agarrou-o. Era só o que lhe restava, sua única chance. Enfiou-o na cabeça e se atirou ao comprido no chão quando o rabo do basilisco tornou a golpear passando por cima dele.

"Me ajudem, me ajudem" Pensou Harry, os olhos bem fechados sob o chapéu. "Por favor me ajudem..."

Nenhuma voz lhe respondeu. Em lugar disso, o chapéu encolheu, como se uma mão invisível o apertasse com força.

Uma coisa dura e pesada bateu na cabeça de Harry com força, deixando-o quase desacordado. Com estrelas piscando diante dos seus olhos, ele agarrou a ponta do chapéu com firmeza para tirá-lo e sentiu uma coisa comprida e dura em seu interior.

Uma refulgente espada de prata aparecera dentro do chapéu, o punho cravejado de rubis rutilantes do tamanho de ovos.

"_MATE O GAROTO! DEIXE O PÁSSARO! O GAROTO ESTÁ A TRÁS_

_DE VOCÊ!FAREJE, FAREJE!"_

Harry estava de pé, pronto. A cabeça do basilisco foi baixando, o corpo se enroscando, batendo nas colunas ao se torcer para atacá-lo de frente. Harry viu o corpo imenso, as órbitas ensangüentadas, a boca escancarada, grande suficiente para engoli-lo inteiro, cheia de dentes compridos como a sua espada, pontiagudos, faiscantes, venenosos...

A cobra atacou às cegas... Harry evitou-a e bateu na parede da Câmara. Ela atacou de novo, e sua língua bifurcada golpeou o lado de Harry. Ele ergueu a espada com as duas mãos...

O basilisco tornou a atacar, e desta vez na direção certa... Harry pôs todo o seu peso na espada e enfiou-o até a bainha no céu da boca da cobra... Mas quando o sangue quente encharcou os braços de Harry, ele sentiu uma dor excruciante logo acima do cotovelo. Uma presa comprida e venenosa estava se enterrando cada vez mais fundo em seu braço e se partiu quando o basilisco tombou para o lado e caiu, estrebuchando no chão.

Harry escorregou pela parede. Agarrou a presa que espalhava veneno pelo seu corpo e arrancou-a do braço. Mas percebeu que era tarde demais. Uma dor terrível se irradiava do ferimento de modo lento e contínuo. Na hora em que deixou cair a presa e viu o próprio sangue empapar suas vestes, sua visão se embaçou. A Câmara se dissolveu num rodamoinho de cores opacas. Uma nesga de vermelho passou por ele, e Harry ouviu unhas baterem ao seu lado suavemente.

"Fawkes." Disse com a voz engrolada. "Você foi fantástico, Fawkes." Ele sentiu o pássaro deitar a bela cabeça no lugar em que a presa da serpente o furara. Ouviu ecoarem passos e depois uma sombra escura passar à sua frente.

"Você está morto, Harry Potter." Disse a voz de Riddle do alto. "Morto. Até o pássaro de Dumbledore sabe disso. Você está vendo o que ele está fazendo, Potter? Está chorando."

Harry piscou os olhos. A cabeça de Fawkes entrava e saía de foco. Lágrimas grossas e peroladas escorriam por suas penas de cetim.

"Vou me sentar aqui e apreciar você morrer, Harry Potter. Pode demorar à vontade. Não tenho pressa."

Harry se sentiu sonolento. Tudo à sua volta parecia estar girando.

"Assim termina o famoso Harry Potter." Disse a voz distante de Riddle. "Sozinho na Câmara Secreta, abandonado pelos amigos, finalmente derrotado pelo Lord das Trevas que ele tão insensatamente desafiou. Você vai voltar para a sua querida mãe de sangue-ruim em breve, Harry... Ela comprou para você mais doze anos de vida... Mas Lord Voldemort acabou por vencê-lo, como você sabia que ele faria... Mas não se preocupe, sei que os Malfoy lhe darão um funeral digno de um puro-sangue. Você até merece, no fim das contas."

Se isto for morrer, pensou Harry, não é tão mau assim.

Até mesmo a dor abandonou-o aos poucos...

Mas será que isto era morrer? Em vez de escurecer a Câmara parecia estar voltando a entrar em foco. Harry fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça e lá estava Fawkes, ainda descansando a cabeça em seu braço. Uma pocinha de lágrimas peroladas brilhava em torno do ferimento... só que não havia ferimento.

"Afaste-se dele, pássaro." Disse a voz de Riddle inesperadamente. "Afaste-se dele, eu falei, afaste-se."

Harry levantou a cabeça. Riddle estava apontando a varinha de Harry para Fawkes; ouviu-se um estampido como o de um revólver e Fawkes levantou vôo outra vez num redemoinho dourado e vermelho.

"Lágrimas de fênix." Disse Riddle baixinho, olhando o braço de Harry. "É claro. Poderes curativos. Me esqueci."

Ele olhou para o rosto de Harry.

"Mas não faz diferença. Na realidade, prefiro assim. Só você e eu, Harry Potter... Você e eu..."

E ergueu a varinha...

Então num farfalhar de penas, Fawkes sobrevoou os dois e uma coisa caiu no colo de Harry: o diário.

Por uma fração de segundo, Harry e Riddle, a varinha ainda erguida, olharam para o diário. Então, sem pensar, sem raciocinar, como se tivesse pretendido fazer isso o tempo todo, Harry agarrou a presa do basilisco no chão ao lado dele e enterrou-a direto no centro do livro.

Ouviu-se um grito longo e cortante. Um rio de tinta jorrou do diário, escorreu pelas mãos de Harry, inundou o chão. Riddle estrebuchava e se contorcia, gritando e se debatendo e então...

Desapareceu.

A varinha de Harry caiu no chão com estrépito e em seguida fez-se silêncio. Silêncio, exceto pelo pinga-pinga da tinta que ainda escorria do diário. O veneno do basilisco abrira a fogo um buraco no livro.

O corpo inteiro tremendo, Harry se levantou. Sua cabeça rodava como se tivesse acabado de viajar quilômetros com o Pó de Flu. Lentamente, recolheu a varinha e o Chapéu Seletor e, com um violento puxão, retirou a espada faiscante do céu da boca do basilisco.

Então chegou aos seus ouvidos um gemido fraco lá do fundo da Câmara. Gina estava se mexendo. Enquanto Harry corria para a garota, ela se sentou. Seus olhos espantados ziguezaguearam do enorme vulto do basilisco morto para Harry, com as vestes encharcadas de sangue, e daí para o diário em sua mão. Ela inspirou profundamente, estremecendo, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

"Harry, ah, Harry, eu tentei lhe contar no café, mas não pude contar na frente do Percy... Fui eu, Harry... Mas... j-juro que não tive intenção... Riddle me obrigou, ele me levou até lá... E... Como foi que você matou aquele... Aquela coisa? Onde está Riddle? A última coisa que me lembro é dele saindo do diário."

"Tudo bem." Disse Harry, levantando o diário e mostrando à Gina o furo feito pela presa. "O Riddle acabou. Olhe! Ele e o basilisco. Anda Gina, vamos dar o fora daqui!"

"Vou ser expulsa!" Choramingou Gina enquanto Harry a ajudava, desajeitado, a ficar em pé. "Sonhei em vir para Hogwarts desde que G-Gui veio e ag-gora vou ter que sair e... q-que-que papai e mamãe vão dizer?"

Fawkes estava à espera deles, sobrevoando a entrada da Câmara. Harry instava Gina a avançar; os dois saltaram por cima das voltas inertes do basilisco morto, atravessando a penumbra cheia de ecos e voltaram ao túnel. Harry ouviu as portas de pedra se fecharem às suas costas com um silvo fraco.

Depois de caminharem alguns minutos pelo túnel escuro, Harry ouviu o som distante de pedras que se deslocavam lentamente.

"Draco! Rony!" Berrou, se apressando. "Gina está bem! Está comigo!"

Ouviram Rony soltar um viva sufocado e, ao virarem a curva seguinte, divisaram a sua carinha ansiosa espiando por uma brecha de bom tamanho, que ele conseguira abrir entre as pedras desmoronadas.

"Gina!" Rony enfiou um braço pelo buraco para puxá-la primeiro. "Você está viva! Não acredito! Que aconteceu! Como... Que... De onde veio o pássaro?"

"Afasta aí, bobão!" Disse Draco empurrando-o para o lado e olhando pela brecha. "Ginevra!" Exclamou aliviado analisando a irmã. "Você está um horror." Fez uma careta.

"Sim, Draco, estou ótima. Obrigada por perguntar. E Harry somente quase perdeu a vida, mas não se preocupe com ele também." Disse a ruiva sarcástica.

"Onde está Lockhart?" Perguntou Harry.

"Lá atrás." disse Rony, com uma expressão intrigada ao ver a espada, mas indicando com a cabeça o túnel na direção do cano de entrada. "Está bem ruinzinho. Venha ver."

Guiados por Fawkes, cujas penas vermelhas produziam uma luminosidade dourada no escuro, eles caminharam de volta à boca do cano. Gilderoy Lockhart estava sentado, cantarolando tranqüilamente para si mesmo.

"A memória dele desapareceu." Disse Draco. "O Feitiço da Memória atingiu ele em vez de nós. Ele não tem a menor idéia de quem é, onde está ou de quem somos. Eu o mandei vir esperar aqui. É um perigo para ele mesmo."

Lockhart mirou os garotos, bem-humorado.

"Alô." Disse ele. "Lugar esquisito, esse, não acham? Vocês moram aqui?"

"Não." Respondeu Rony, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Harry.

Harry se abaixou e espiou para dentro do cano longo e escuro.

"Vocês já pensaram como é que vamos subir por isso para voltar?" Perguntou a Rony e Draco.

Ambos sacudiram a cabeça, mas Fawkes, a fênix, passara por Harry e agora esvoaçava à sua frente, seus olhos de contas brilhando no escuro. Ela acenava com as compridas penas douradas da cauda. Harry olhou-a hesitante.

"Parece que ela quer que você a agarre." Disse Draco, com um olhar perplexo.

"Mas você é pesado demais para um pássaro arrastá-lo por ali." Falou Rony.

"Fawkes não é um pássaro comum." Harry se virou depressa para os outros. "Temos que nos segurar uns nos outros. Draco, pegue minha mão e a mão de Gina. Gina agarre a mão de Rony. Professor Lockhart..."

"Ele está se referindo ao senhor." Disse Draco rispidamente a Lockhart. "Segure a outra mão de Gina."

Harry prendeu a espada e o Chapéu Seletor no cinto, Rony segurou as costas das vestes de Harry e este esticou a mão e agarrou a cauda estranhamente quente de Fawkes.

Uma leveza extraordinária pareceu se espalhar por todo o seu corpo e, no segundo seguinte, o grupo voava pelo cano em meio a um farfalhar de asas. Harry ouviu Lockhart, pendurado atrás dele, exclamar: 'Espantoso! Espantoso! Isso parece mágica!' O ar frio fustigava os cabelos de Harry e, antes que ele tivesse enjoado da viagem, ela terminou. Os cinco bateram no chão molhado do banheiro da Murta Que Geme, e enquanto Lockhart endireitava o chapéu, a pia que escondera o cano voltou a se encaixar suavemente no lugar. Murta arregalou os olhos para Harry e Draco

"Vocês estão vivos!" Exclamou desconcertada.

"Não precisa parecer tão desapontada." Disse Draco, sério, enquanto Harry limpando os salpicos de sangue e o limo dos óculos.

"Ah, bem... Andei pensando... Se vocês tivessem morrido, seriam bem-vindos a dividir o meu boxe." Disse Murta, com o rosto tingindo-se de prateado.

"Arre!" Exclamou Rony ao saírem do banheiro para o corredor escuro e deserto. "Harry! Acho que Murta está gostando de você! Gina você ganhou uma concorrente!"

Mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer silenciosamente pelo rosto de Gina.

"Cala a boca, Rony," Disse Draco entediado. "Para onde agora?" Perguntou a Harry.

Fawkes tomou a frente, refulgindo ouro pelo corredor. Eles o seguiram e momentos depois se encontravam à porta da sala da Professora McGonagall. Harry bateu e empurrou a porta, abrindo-a.

Quando Harry, Draco, Rony, Gina e Lockhart surgiram à porta, cobertos de sujeira e limo, e no caso de Harry sangue, houve um silêncio momentâneo. Em seguida ouviu-se um grito.

"Gina!"

Era a senhora Weasley, que estivera sentada chorando, diante da lareira. Ela se levantou num salto, seguida de perto pelo senhor Weasley, e os dois se atiraram à filha.

Harry, no entanto, olhou mais além. O Professor Dumbledore estava parado junto ao console da lareira, sorrindo, ao lado da Professora McGonagall, que inspirou várias vezes, as mãos no peito. Fawkes passou voando pela orelha de Harry e pousou no ombro de Dumbledore, na mesma hora em que Harry, Draco e Rony se viram envolvidos pelo abraço apertado da senhora Weasley.

"Você salvou minha filha! Você a salvou! Como foi que você fez isso?"

"Acho que todos nós gostaríamos de saber." Disse a Professora McGonagall com a voz fraca.

A senhora Weasley soltou Harry que hesitou um instante, caminhou até a escrivaninha e depositou em cima dela o Chapéu Seletor, a espada cravejada de rubis e o que sobrara do diário de Riddle.

Então começou a contar tudo. Durante uns quinze minutos ele falou cercado de atenção e silêncio: contou sobre a voz invisível que ouvira, como Hermione finalmente percebera que ele estava ouvindo um basilisco na tubulação; como ele, Draco e Rony tinham seguido as aranhas até a floresta, que Aragogue revelara onde a última vitima do basilisco morrera; como tinham adivinhado que Murta Que Geme fora essa vítima e que a entrada para a Câmara Secreta poderia estar no banheiro.

"Muito bem" Encorajou-o a Profª. McGonagall quando ele parou. "então vocês descobriram onde era a entrada, e eu acrescentaria: atropelando umas cem regras do nosso regulamento, mas, por Deus, Malfoy, como foi que vocês conseguiram sair de lá com vida?"

Harry, com a voz rouca de tanto falar, contou então sobre a chegada providencial de Fawkes e do Chapéu Seletor com a espada dentro. Mas, nesse ponto, lhe faltaram palavras. Até ali, ele evitara mencionar o diário de Riddle - ou Gina. Ela estava de pé, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da senhora Weasley, e as lágrimas ainda escorriam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. E se eles a expulsassem? Pensou Harry em pânico. O diário de Riddle não servia para mais nada... Como iriam provar que fora ele que a obrigara a fazer tudo? Instintivamente, Harry olhou para Dumbledore, que lhe deu um breve sorriso, os seus óculos de meia-lua refletindo a luz do fogo.

"O que me interessa mais" Disse ele com brandura. "é como foi que Lord Voldemort conseguiu enfeitiçar Gina, quando as minhas fontes me informaram que no momento ele está escondido nas florestas da Albânia."

Um alívio, um alívio morno, envolvente, glorioso invadiu Harry.

"Q-que foi que disse?" Perguntou o senhor Weasley com a voz aturdida. "Você- Sabe-Quem? En-enfeitiçou Gina? Mas Gina não... Gina não esteve... Esteve?"

"Com esse diário" Respondeu Harry depressa, apanhando-o na mesa e mostrando-o a Dumbledore. "Riddle escreveu nele quando tinha dezesseis anos."

Dumbledore recebeu o diário de Harry e examinou-o com atenção, por cima do nariz comprido e torto, as páginas queimadas e encharcadas.

"Genial." Disse baixinho. "É claro, ele foi provavelmente o aluno mais brilhante que Hogwarts já teve. "E se virou para os pais de Gina, que pareciam inteiramente perplexos. "Muito pouca gente sabe que Lord Voldemort um dia se chamou Tom Riddle. Eu fui seu professor há cinqüenta anos, em Hogwarts. Ele desapareceu depois que terminou a escola... Viajou por toda parte... Aprofundou-se nas Artes das Trevas, associou-se com os piores elementos do nosso povo, passou por tantas transformações mágicas e perigosas que, quando reapareceu como Lord Voldemort, quase não dava para reconhecê-lo. Muito pouca gente ligou Lord Voldemort ao garoto inteligente e bonito que, no passado, fora monitor-chefe aqui."

"Mas, Gina." Perguntou a Sra. Weasley. "Que é que a nossa Gina tem a ver com... Com... Ele?"

"O d-diário dele!" Soluçou Gina. "And-dei escrevendo no diário, e ele andou me respondendo o ano todo."

"Gina!" Exclamou o senhor Weasley, espantado. "Será que não lhe ensinei nada? Que foi que sempre lhe disse? Nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro. Por que não mostrou o diário a mim ou a sua mãe? Um objeto suspeito desses, estava obviamente carregado de Artes das Trevas."

"Eu n-não sabia." Soluçou Guia. "Encontrei o diário junto com os livros que mamãe comprou para mim. P-pensei que alguém o deixara ali e se esquecera dele."

"A senhorita Weasley devia ir imediatamente para a ala hospitalar." Dumbledore interrompeu-a com firmeza. "Ela passou por uma terrível provação. Não haverá castigo. Bruxos mais velhos e mais sensatos que ela já foram enganados por Lord Voldemort." Encaminhou-se, então, para a porta e abriu-a. "Repouso e talvez uma boa xícara de chocolate fumegante. Sempre acho que isto me reanima." Acrescentou ele, piscando bondosamente para a garota. "Os senhores encontrarão Madame Pomfrey ainda acordada. Está administrando suco de mandrágoras, imagino que as vítimas do basilisco irão acordar a qualquer momento."

"Então Mione está bem!" Exclamou Rony, animado.

"Não houve dano permanente." Disse Dumbledore.

A senhora Weasley levou Gina embora e o senhor Weasley a acompanhou, ainda parecendo profundamente abalado.

"Sabe, Minerva" Disse o Professor Dumbledore pensativo. "acho que tudo isto merece uma boa festança. Será que eu poderia lhe pedir para avisar às cozinhas?"

"Certo." Disse a professora, eficiente, encaminhando-se também para a porta. "Vou deixar você lidar com Malfoy e Weasley, concorda?"

"Com certeza."

Ela saiu, e Harry, Draco e Rony olharam inseguros para Dumbledore. Que será que a professora quisera dizer com aquele lidar com eles. Certamente - certamente - eles não iriam ser castigados?

"Estou-me lembrando que disse a ambos que teria de expulsá-los se infringissem mais um artigo do regulamento da escola." Começou Dumbledore encarando Draco e Harry.

Rony abriu a boca horrorizado.

"O que prova que até o melhor de nós às vezes precisa engolir o que disse." Continuou o diretor, sorrindo. "Os dois receberão prêmios especiais por serviços prestados à escola e... Vejamos... É, acho que duzentos pontos para a Grifinória, por cabeça."

Rony ficou tão vermelho que parecia as flores de Lockhart para o Dia dos

Namorados, e tornou a fechar a boca.

"Mas um de nós parece que está caladissimo sobre a parte que teve nesta aventura perigosa." Acrescentou Dumbledore. "Por que tão modesto, Gilderoy?"

Harry se assustou. Esquecera-se completamente de Lockhart. Virou-se e viu o professor parado a um canto da sala, um sorriso vago ainda no rosto. Quando Dumbledore lhe dirigiu a palavra, ele espiou por cima do ombro para ver com quem o diretor estava falando.

"Professor Dumbledore" Disse Rony depressa. "houve um acidente lá na

Câmara Secreta. O Professor Lockhart..."

"Eu sou professor?" Perguntou Lockhart, ligeiramente surpreso. "Nossa!

Acho que fui inútil, não fui?"

"Ele tentou lançar um Feitiço da Memória, e a varinha estava virada para ele." Explicou Draco, calmamente, a Dumbledore.

"Ai, ai." Suspirou Dumbledore, balançando a cabeça, seus longos bigodes prateados tremendo. "Impalado com a própria espada, Gilderoy?"

"Espada?" Repetiu Lockhart confuso. "Não tenho espada. Mas esse menino tem." E apontou para Harry. "Ele pode lhe emprestar uma."

"Importam-se de levar o Profº. Lockhart à enfermaria, também?" Pediu Dumbledore a Rony e Draco. "Gostaria de dar mais uma palavrinha com o Harry."

Lockhart saiu. Rony lançou um olhar curioso a Dumbledore e Harry ao fechar a porta.

O diretor caminhou até uma poltrona diante da lareira, do outro lado da sala.

"Sente-se, Harry." Disse ele, e o garoto obedeceu, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente nervoso. "Antes de mais nada, Harry, eu quero lhe agradecer." Disse Dumbledore com os olhos novamente cintilantes. "Você deve ter mostrado verdadeira lealdade a mim lá na Câmara. Nenhuma outra coisa teria levado Fawkes a você."

Ele alisou a fênix, que voara para o seu joelho. Harry sorriu, sem jeito, diante do olhar do diretor que o observava.

"Com que então você conheceu Tom Riddle." Disse Dumbledore, pensativo. "Imagino que ele estivesse interessadíssimo em você."

De repente, uma coisa que estava preocupando Harry, escapou de sua boca.

"Professor Dumbledore... Riddle disse que eu sou igual a ele. 'Uma estranha semelhança' foi o que me disse."

"Foi mesmo?" Disse olhando pensativo para o garoto por baixo das grossas sobrancelhas prateadas. "E o que é que você acha Harry?"

"Acho que não sou igual a ele!" Exclamou ele, mais alto do que pretendia. "Quero dizer, pertenço... Pertenço a Grifinória, sou..."

Mas se calou, uma dúvida furtiva surgia em sua mente.

"Professor." Recomeçou após um momento. "O Chapéu Seletor me disse... Que eu teria sido bem-sucedido na Sonserina. Todo mundo achou que eu era o herdeiro de Slytherin por algum tempo... Porque falo a língua das cobras..."

"Você fala a língua das cobras, Harry" Disse Dumbledore, calmamente. "porque Lord Voldemort, que é o último descendente de Salazar Slytherin, sabe falar a língua das cobras. A não ser que eu muito me engane, ele transferiu alguns dos seus poderes para você na noite em que lhe fez essa cicatriz. Não era uma coisa que tivesse intenção de fazer, com toda certeza."

"Voldemort deixou um pouco dele em mim?" Repetiu Harry, estupefato.

"Parece que sim."

"Então eu deveria estar na Sonserina." Disse, olhando desesperado para Dumbledore. "O Chapéu Seletor viu poderes de Slytherin em mim, e..."

"Pôs você na Grifinória." Completou Dumbledore, serenamente. "Ouça, Harry. Por acaso você tem muitas das qualidades que Salazar Slytherin prezava nos alunos que selecionava. O seu dom raro de falar a língua das cobras, criatividade, determinação, um certo desprezo pelas regras." Acrescentou, os bigodes tremendo outra vez. "Contudo, o Chapéu Seletor colocou você na Grifinória. E você sabe o porquê. Pense."

"Ele só me pôs na Grifinória" Disse Harry com voz de derrota. "porque pedi para não ir para a Sonserina."

"Exatamente." Disse Dumbledore, abrindo um grande sorriso. "O que o faz muito diferente de Tom Riddle. São as nossas escolhas, Harry que revelam o que realmente somos, muito mais do que as nossas qualidades." Harry ficou sentado na poltrona, atordoado. "Se quiser uma prova, Harry, de que pertence à Grifinória, sugiro que olhe para isto com maior atenção."

Dumbledore esticou o braço para a escrivaninha da Professora McGonagall, apanhou a espada de prata suja de sangue e entregou-a a Harry. Embotado, Harry revirou-a, os rubis rutilaram à luz da lareira. E então viu o nome gravado logo abaixo da bainha: Godrico Gryffindor.

"Somente um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória poderia ter tirado isto do chapéu, Harry." Concluiu Dumbledore com simplicidade.

Durante um minuto nenhum dos dois falou. Depois Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha da Professora McGonagall e tirou uma pena e um tinteiro.

"O que você precisa, Harry, é de comida e de um bom sono. Sugiro que desça para a festa enquanto escrevo a Azkaban, precisamos ter o nosso guarda-caça de volta. E preciso preparar o anúncio para o Profeta Diário, também." Acrescentou pensativo. "Vamos ter que contratar um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Ai, ai, parece que gastamos esses professores muito depressa, não é mesmo?"

Harry se levantou e saiu em direção à porta. Tinha acabado de levar a mão à maçaneta, quando a porta se abriu com tanta violência que bateu na parede e voltou.

Zachary Zabini achava-se parado ali, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. E encolhendo-se por trás de suas pernas, todo enfaixado, achava-se Doby.

"Boa-noite, Zachary." Disse Dumbledore em tom agradável.

O senhor Zabini quase derrubou Harry ao entrar na sala. Dobby disparou atrás dele, agachando-se à barra de sua capa, um olhar de abjeto terror em seu rosto. O elfo trazia nas mãos um trapo manchado com que tentava terminar de limpar os sapatos do senhor Zabini. Seu dono, aparentemente, saíra com muita pressa, porque não só trazia os sapatos engraxados pela metade como também os seus cabelos, em geral assentados, estavam despenteados. Sem dar atenção ao elfo que se sacudia aos seus tornozelos pedindo desculpas, ele fixou os olhos frios em Dumbledore.

"Então!" Disse. "Você está de volta. Os conselheiros o suspenderam, mas mesmo assim você achou que devia voltar a Hogwarts."

"Bom, sabe, Zachary" Respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo serenamente. "os outros onze conselheiros entraram em contato comigo hoje. Foi como se eu tivesse sido apanhado por uma tempestade de corujas, para lhe dizer a verdade. Eles tinham ouvido falar que a filha de Arthur Weasley fora morta e queriam que eu voltasse imediatamente. Parece que acharam que afinal eu era o melhor homem para enfrentar a situação. Contaram-me coisas muito estranhas... Vários deles pareciam pensar que você ameaçara enfeitiçar a família deles se não concordassem em me suspender."

O senhor Zabini ficou pálido, mas seus olhos ainda pareciam fendas de fúria.

"Então, você já fez os ataques pararem?" Zombou. "Já apanhou o culpado?"

"Apanhamos." Respondeu Dumbledore com um sorriso.

"E?" Tornou o senhor Zabini, ríspido. "Quem é?"

"A mesma pessoa da última vez, Zachary. Mas agora, Lord Voldemort agiu por intermédio de outra pessoa. Por intermédio do seu diário."

Dumbledore segurou o livrinho com o enorme buraco no centro, observando, atentamente, o senhor Zabini. Harry, porém, observava Dobby. O elfo agia de maneira muito estranha. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry, cheios de significação, e ele apontava primeiro para o diário, depois para o senhor Zabini, e por fim dava murros na própria cabeça.

"Entendo." Disse o senhor Zabini lentamente para Dumbledore.

"Um plano engenhoso." Disse Dumbledore com a voz inexpressiva, ainda encarando o senhor Zabini nos olhos. "Porque se Harry aqui" Zabini lançou um olhar rápido e incisivo ao garoto "e seus amigos Rony e Draco não tivessem descoberto este livro, ora, Gina Weasley teria levado toda a culpa. Ninguém teria sido capaz de provar que ela não agira de livre e espontânea vontade."

O senhor Zabini ficou calado. Seu rosto de repente se transformara numa máscara.

"E imagine" Continuou Dumbledore. "o que teria acontecido então... Os Weasley são uma de nossas famílias puro sangue mais importantes. Imagine o efeito que isto teria em Arthur Weasley e na sua lei de proteção aos trouxas, se descobríssemos que sua própria filha andava atacando e matando alunos nascidos trouxas... Foi uma sorte o diário ter sido descoberto e as memórias de Riddle apagadas. Caso contrario, quem sabe quais seriam as conseqüências."

O senhor Zabini fez um esforço para falar.

"Teve muita sorte." Disse secamente.

Mas ainda às suas costas, Dobby continuava a apontar, primeiro para o diário, depois para Zachary Zabini e por fim dava murros na própria cabeça. E Harry subitamente entendeu. Fez sinal a Dobby e este recuou para um canto, agora torcendo as orelhas para se castigar.

"O senhor não quer saber como foi que Gina chegou a esse diário, senhor Zabini?" Perguntou Harry.

Zabini voltou-se contra ele.

"Como vou saber como essa menininha burra chegou ao diário?"

"Porque foi o senhor quem deu o diário a ela." Disse Harry. "Na Floreios e Borrões. O senhor apanhou o velho exemplar de Transfiguração que ela levava e escorregou o diário para dentro dele, não foi?"

Ele viu as mãos brancas do senhor Zabini se fecharem e se abrirem.

"Prove." Sibilou.

"Ah, ninguém vai poder fazer isso." Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para Harry. "Não agora que Riddle desapareceu do livro. Por outro lado, eu aconselharia você, Zachary, a não sair distribuindo o material escolar que pertenceu a Lord Voldemort. Se mais algum objeto chegar a mãos inocentes, acho que Arthur Weasley é um que vai providenciar para que seja rastreado até você..."

Zachary ficou parado por um instante, e Harry viu distintamente sua mão direita fazer um gesto involuntário como se quisesse alcançar a varinha. Em vez disso, ele se virou para o elfo doméstico.

"Vamos embora, Dobby!"

Abriu a porta com violência e quando o elfo veio correndo para alcançá-lo, ele o chutou porta afora. Eles ouviram Dobby guinchar de dor por todo o corredor.

Harry ficou parado um instante, pensando com todas as suas forças. Então lhe ocorreu...

"Professor Dumbledore." Disse apressado. "Por favor, posso devolver esse diário ao senhor Zabini?"

"Claro, Harry." Disse Dumbledore tranqüilamente. "Mas se apresse. A festa, já se esqueceu?"

Harry agarrou o diário e saiu correndo da sala. Ouvia os guinchos de dor de Dobby se afastando para além da curva do corredor. Rapidamente, duvidando que seu plano pudesse dar certo, descalçou um sapato, depois a meia pegajosa e imunda e meteu o diário dentro dela. Em seguida correu pelo corredor escuro. Alcançou os dois no alto da escada.

"Senhor Zabini." Disse sem fôlego, derrapando até parar. "Tenho uma coisa para o senhor." E forçou a meia fedorenta na mão de Zabini.

"Que di...?"

O senhor Zabini arrancou a meia do diário, atirou-a para o lado, depois olhou, furioso, do livro estragado para Harry.

"Você vai ter o mesmo fim sangrento dos seus pais um dia desses, Harry Malfoy-_Potter_." Disse baixinho. "Eles também eram tolos e metidos."

E virou-se para ir embora.

"Venha, Dobby. Eu disse, venha."

Mas Dobby não se mexeu. Segurava no alto a meia pegajosa e nojenta de Harry, admirando-a como se fosse um tesouro inestimável.

"O meu dono me deu uma meia." Disse o elfo cheio de assombro. "O meu dono deu a Dobby."

"Que foi?" Cuspiu o Zabini. "Que foi que você disse?"

"Ganhei uma meia." Disse Dobby, incrédulo. "Meu dono atirou a meia e Dobby a apanhou, e Dobby... Dobby está livre."

Zabini ficou imóvel, encarando o elfo. Então, atirou-se contra Harry.

"Você me fez perder o criado, seu moleque!"

Mas Dobby gritou:

"O senhor não fará mal a Harry Potter!"

Ouviu-se um forte estampido, e o senhor Zabini foi lançado para trás. Rolou pelas escadas, três degraus de cada vez, e aterrissou como se fosse um monte disforme no patamar de baixo. Ele se levantou, o rosto lívido, e puxou a varinha, mas Dobby ergueu um dedo longo e ameaçador.

"O senhor irá embora agora." Disse com ferocidade, apontando para Zabini "O senhor não tocará em Harry Potter. O senhor irá embora agora."

Zabini não teve escolha. Com um último olhar rancoroso aos dois, puxou a capa para junto do corpo num rodopio e desapareceu depressa de vista.

"Harry Potter libertou Dobby!" Disse o elfo com voz aguda, erguendo a cabeça para Harry, seus olhos redondos refletindo o luar que entrava pela janela mais próxima. "Harry Potter deu liberdade a Dobby!"

"Foi o mínimo que pude fazer, Dobby." Disse Harry sorridente. "Só me prometa que nunca mais vai tentar salvar minha vida."

A cara feia e escura do elfo se abriu de repente num sorriso largo e cheio de dentes.

"Eu só tenho uma pergunta, Dobby." Disse Harry enquanto o elfo puxava a meia com as mãos trêmulas. "Você me disse que toda essa história não estava ligada a Ele-Que-NãoDeve-Ser-Nomeado, lembra-se? Bem..."

"Foi uma pista, meu senhor." Disse Dobby arregalando os olhos. "Estava lhe dando uma pista. O Lord das Trevas, antes de mudar de nome, podia ser nomeado livremente, entende?"

"Certo." Disse Harry sem muita convicção. "Bom, é melhor irmos andando. Vai haver uma festa e minha amiga Mione já deve estar acordada a essas horas... Dobby atirou os braços em torno da cintura de Harry e apertou-o."

"Harry Potter é muito maior do que Dobby pensou!" Soluçou. "Adeus, Harry Potter!"

E com um estampido final, desapareceu.

Harry estivera em muitas festas de Hogwarts, mas nenhuma igual a esta. Todos estavam de pijamas, e a comemoração durou a noite inteira. Harry não sabia se a melhor parte fora Mione correndo para ele aos gritos de "Você solucionou o mistério! Você solucionou o mistério!" ou se fora Justino saindo às pressas da mesa da Lufa-Lufa para apertar sua mão com força e pedir desculpas infindáveis por ter suspeitado dele, ou se fora Hagrid aparecendo às três e meia, dando socos tão fortes nos ombros de Harry, Draco e Rony que os garotos quase foram parar em cima dos pratos de gelatina caramelada, ou se foram os quatrocentos pontos que ele e Rony tinham ganho para a Grifinória (Zabini irá descontar em mim. Já vi que terei de reforçar os feitiços de proteção. Disse Draco dando de ombros), garantindo, assim, a posse da Copa da Casa pelo segundo ano consecutivo, ou se fora a Professora McGonagall se levantando para anunciar que todos os exames tinham sido cancelados como um presente da escola ("Ah, não!" exclamou Mione), ou se fora Dumbledore anunciando que, infelizmente, o Professor Lockhart não poderia voltar no próximo ano, porque precisava se afastar para recuperar a memória. Muitos professores participaram dos aplausos que saudaram esta última noticia.

Mesmo quando todos estavam voltando para os dormitórios, Harry fora puxado por Severus no meio do caminho para seu escritório. Assim que fora solto, um par de braços, dessa vez finos e de toque suave o envolveu.

"Não me assuste assim, Harry." Murmurou Narcisa contra o cabelo do moreno. "Estivemos tão preocupados." E o soltou. "Deixe-me vê-lo, querido. Está tudo bem com você? Está todo sujo e com sangue seco."

"Estou bem, mãe. Mesmo." Disse sorrindo.

"Deixe o garoto respirar, Narcisa."

Harry prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou-se lentamente na direção de Lucius e se encararam. O patriarca Malfoy estava em pé ao lado de Severus, vestido elegantemente como sempre e tinha expressões neutras, mas Harry conseguia lê-lo e sabia que era apenas uma máscara para esconder a ansiedade e a preocupação.

"Olá, pai."

"Harry." Cumprimentou aproximando-se do moreno. "Seu castigo acabou." E tocou-lhe no ombro suavemente.

"Harry!" Exclamou Remus saindo da lareira.

O moreno virou-se para o lupino e sorriu.

"Acabei de receber a coruja de Severus. Como você está?" Perguntou aproximando-se e analisando o garoto.

"Tudo bem comigo, Remus. Só me sinto cansado."

"Agora que todos já viram o menino, posso devolvê-lo?" Perguntou Severus.

"Não podemos leva-lo agora?" Perguntou Narcisa franzindo de leve o cenho.

"São só mais alguns dias, mãe." Disse Harry.

"Está bem, querido." Sorriu-lhe. "Tenha uma boa noite." E entrou na lareira desaparecendo entre as chamas.

Assim que Narcisa foi embora, Harry pode sentir o clima ficar pesado. Olhou para os três homens a sua frente e todos tinham expressões sérias. Suspirou sabendo que não voltaria ao dormitório tão cedo.

"Deveria ter nos contado sobre o que planejava fazer, Harry." Falou Remus.

"Não tive tempo. Aconteceu muito rápido."

"Eu disse que podia confiar em mim para ajuda-lo no que fosse preciso." Disse Severus.

"Também disse que não iria intervir a menos que necessário."

"O que fez foi perigoso. Ir sozinho até à Câmara e enfrentar Voldemort?" Continuou Remus.

"Eu não fui sozinho. E não era Voldemort realmente, era uma lembrança. E não enfrentei ele, mas o basilisco."

"E acha isso pouco?" Perguntou Severus erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Estou bem, não estou?"

"Crucio." Disse Lucius repentinamente fazendo Harry cair contorcendo-se de dor mais pela surpresa do ataque.

"Lucius!" Exclamaram Remus e Severus juntos, mas o outro já havia desfeito o feitiço e aproximava-se do filho.

"Escute bem, Harry." Sibilou. "Eu não o criei para ir de encontro a morte a cada oportunidade que tiver. Eu o criei porque quero vê-lo crescer e tenho sonhos ridículos de vê-lo adulto, formado, trabalhando e me dando netos como qualquer outro pai. Então pare de se lançar em cada perigo de maneira tão grifinória, entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor." Murmurou ofegante.

"Agora levante-se." E afastou-se vendo-o obedecê-lo. "O verei no final do trimestre. Descanse." E entrou na lareira.

"É nesses momentos que me arrependo de te-lo deixado aos cuidados dos Malfoy." Disse Remus rolando os olhos. "Vou indo também. Até as férias, Harry." E sumiu nas chamas.

"Venha. Irei leva-lo de volta ao dormitório." Disse Severus.

O restante do trimestre final passou numa névoa resplandecente de sol.

Hogwartss voltou ao normal com apenas algumas diferenças: as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foram canceladas ("mas tivemos bastante treinamento nisso", disse Rony a uma Mione irritada), e Zachary Zabini foi dispensado do cargo de conselheiro. Blaise parou de se exibir pela escola como se fosse dono do lugar. Pelo contrário, parecia cheio de rancor e mágoa. Por outro lado, Gina voltou a ser absolutamente feliz. Demasiado cedo, chegou à hora de voltar para casa no Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry, Rony, Draco, Mione, Fred, George e Gina conseguiram uma cabine só para eles. Aproveitaram ao máximo as últimas horas em que tinham permissão para fazer mágicas antes das férias.

Brincaram de snap explosivo, queimaram os últimos fogos Filibusteiro de Fred e George e treinaram como desarmar uns aos outros com feitiços. Harry estava ficando muito bom nisso. Estavam quase chegando a King's Cross quando Harry se lembrou de uma coisa.

"Gina... Que foi que você viu Percy fazendo, que ele não queria que contasse a todo mundo?"

"Ah, aquilo." Disse Gina entre risinhos. "Bom... Percy tem uma namorada."

Fred deixou cair uma pilha de livros na cabeça de Geoge.

"É aquela monitora da Corvinal, Penelope Clearwatet. Foi para ela que esteve escrevendo o verão todo. Eles têm se encontrado escondido por toda a escola. Um dia eu peguei os dois se beijando numa sala vazia. Ele ficou tão perturbado quando ela foi... Sabe, atacada. Vocês não vão caçoar dele, vão?" Acrescentou ansiosa.

"Eu nem sonharia." Respondeu Fred, que parecia um menino cujo aniversário tivesse chegado mais cedo.

"De jeito nenhum." Disse George, abafando o riso.

O Expresso de Hogwarts reduziu a velocidade e finalmente parou.

**Ois :)**

**E chegamos ao final e mais um livro/capítulo como queiram. Uhu!**

**E começa agora a reta do terceiro livro :333 Estou só um pouco ansiosa. **

**Eu poderia fazer bem mais comentários, mas eu estou aqui escondida e não tenho mais muito tempo, então é. Vou ficar só na vontade mesmo. Vim somente terminar de escrever e postar.**

**Bom, já sabem: mandem o que quiserem que eu respondo :) Sou chapa. **

**Bom dia [madrugada, né?] e sorrisos!**


	14. Antes do doze

_Correr era a única ordem que sua mente lhe gritava e mesmo a floresta ficando cada vez mais fechada, à medida que adentrava mais nela, pouco lhe importava os cortes que se formava em seu rosto por passar descuidadamente por entre os galhos baixos ou o vento gélido batendo de frente e seguindo por seu dorso. Era prazeroso sentir o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos, os pequenos seres noturnos correndo receosos, a terra úmida sob seu toque rude.. Como queria que fosse daquela maneira sempre. _

_Subitamente parou. Encontrava-se numa clareira e seu cérebro registrava que nunca estivera lá antes. Farejou o ar e moveu as orelhas em busca de qualquer sinal de perigo, mas somente sentiu o cheiro de terra e ouviu o vento. Sentou esperando, quando naquele momento sentiu outros cheiros._

_Logo mais três vultos aproximaram-se. O primeiro pertencia a um enorme cão negro de olhos azuis acinzentados. Balançava o rabo alegremente e latiu chegando mais perto com a língua áspera de fora. O coração batia contra o peito velozmente, mas não se importava em correr pela escuridão no meio da mata. _

_O segundo e o terceiro vulto pertenciam, respectivamente, a um cervo e um rato. Ambos chegaram mais atrás e ficaram apenas observando os dois caninos interagindo. Apesar de gostar das noites de lua cheia, tornou-se difícil, de uns tempos para cá, acompanhar o ritmo dos dois à frente visto que, quando um saía correndo desembestado, o outro ia atrás. Contudo, eles tinham quase a mesma velocidade e era mais fácil de se acompanharem, já um cervo e um rato acompanhar um cão e um lobo era outros quinhentos. _

_O lobo continuava sentado sendo rodeado pelo cão que, após um tempo, parou e deitou-se. Só então o lobo deitou também. Mais atrás, o cervo copiou os dois e o rato, nas costas deste, desceu e ficou perto das raízes de uma árvore já velha. _

_A lua iluminava toda àquela parte em que se encontravam. Mesmo o lobo não sendo racional a ponto de perceber sua beleza, algo nela o fazia admira-la. _

_Minutos depois, o cão levantou-se parecendo mais descansado e passou a dar leves mordidas no lobo. Queria chamá-lo para brincar, mas o lobo o ignorava ou rosnava para que o deixasse em paz. Até que se deu por vencido e levantou. _

_Pouco antes do amanhecer, os quatro retornaram para uma casa abandonada e que parecia prestes a desmoronar.. O lobo e o cão deitaram numa cama velha num dos quartos do piso superior enquanto o cervo e o rato ficaram na sala do piso inferior. _

_Ao amanhecer, no lugar do cão, havia um jovem rapaz de cabelos negros desgrenhados. Ao seu lado, um jovem de cabelos castanhos dormia serenamente._

"Remus." Disse uma voz distante, porém firme. "Remus, acorde."

Remus mexeu-se no lugar onde estava, mas não abriu os olhos de imediato. Respirou profundamente então parou, mas a outra pessoa sabia que ele já estava acordado. Apenas criava coragem para levantar-se. Poucos segundos depois, o lupino abriu os olhos e encarou Severus.

"Bom dia." Murmurou roucamente.

"É. Isso." Disse o professor de poções estendendo-lhe uma muda de roupa. "Vista-se e venha."

Severus deixou o quarto para que o lupino pudesse se vestir sem inibições. Apesar de, há alguns anos, ser ele quem buscava o outro após a lua cheia, Remus ainda sentia-se constrangido de ficar nu na frente do amigo. Minutos depois, o lobisomem apareceu, já vestido. Severus estendeu-lhe um frasco contendo um líquido róseo no qual o lupino tomou sem hesitar.

"Vamos." Disse Severus tocando-o no ombro aparatando logo em seguida.

Ao chegarem à casa de Remus, Severus o ajudou a chegar até a cozinha onde a mesa já estava posta com chá, biscoitos, pães e algumas barrinhas de chocolate. O lupino sorriu sentando à mesa e começou a servir-se debilmente sendo auxiliado pelo professor.

"Obrigado, Severus." Disse Remus quebrando o silêncio.

"Termine logo de comer e vá descansar. Também tenho mais o que fazer." Replicou rudemente fazendo o outro apenas sorrir.

Após alimentar-se, o lupino arrastou-se até o quarto e lá ficou. Logo dormiu. Severus lavou a louça e deixou uma nota para o homem então aparatou.

Lucius, após o início das férias de seu filho, fez questão de viajar com este e a esposa. Reservou um dos melhores hotéis de Paris, deixou um aviso no trabalho e liberaram uma via Pó de Flú. Contavam agora duas semanas aproveitando a cidade. Visitavam museus, galerias, algumas lojas trouxas, entre outros pontos turísticos tanto para bruxos quanto para trouxas. Estava sendo um passeio agradável até aquela manhã quando, já acordado e tomando seu café calmamente na varanda, apreciando uma bela vista, recebeu a coruja de Severus e tencionou devolver a mesma morta e, talvez, fazer o mesmo com o dono dela por estragar suas férias.

Com muito autocontrole, foi até a sala onde havia uma lareira para fazer a ligação até a do professor de poções. Após chamar duas vezes, o mesmo atendeu.

"Olá, Lucius. Vejo que recebeu minha coruja."

"E você me diz isso nessa calma?" Fala erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Deseja que eu grite?" Perguntou sem conseguir evitar o tom irônico. "Então, o que achou da boa nova?"

"Como diabos isso foi acontecer?" Perguntou amassando o jornal numa mão, o que mostrava sua opinião acerca do assunto. "Sabe onde ele está? Se está atrás.." Deu uma pausa respirando fundo, percebeu que estava se descontrolando. "Se está atrás de Harry?"

"Sei tanto quanto você." Deu de ombros.

"E Remus?"

"Ainda não sabe. A fuga foi durante a lua cheia."

"O que farei?" Perguntou massageando as têmporas. "Conto ao garoto sobre o biruta do padrinho dele?"

"Eu contaria primeiramente à Narcisa." Pontuou. "Em seguida, ajudaria Severus Snape a contar à Remus sobre o marido fugitivo deste para que este possa lhe ajudar quando for contar ao Harry."

"Pai." Chamou Harry aproximando-se. "Oh, não sabia que estava com Severus. Me desculpem."

"Tudo bem, Harry." Disse Lucius. "O que quer?"

"Mamãe quer que eu a acompanhe às compras e quer saber se o senhor deseja ir junto."

"Já irei." Viu-o acenar com a cabeça levemente.

"Sim, senhor." Voltou a atenção para Severus. "Como está Remus? A lua cheia acabou hoje, não é?"

"Sim. Ele ficará bem."

"Mande lembranças a ele e diga que espero por notícias."

"Direi."

Harry sorriu e retirou-se.

_Estava a duas semanas dos exames finais daquele ano, encontrava-se na biblioteca, mais uma vez, estudando para os mesmos. Passava da hora do jantar e desde o fim das aulas do dia ele estava lá, mas ignorava a fome. Ainda tinha muito que revisar. O lugar estava deserto e tudo que era possível de se ouvir era sua pena arranhando o pergaminho extenso e o passar de folhas do grosso livro. _

"_Faltou ao jantar mais uma vez essa semana, Moony." Uma voz rouca disse-lhe ao ouvido fazendo-o arrepiar-se entre a surpresa e o prazer. "Estava tão concentrado que nem me percebeu chegar." Continuou apoiando-se, em pé, na mesa. _

"_Tenho que terminar aqui, Padfoot." Respondeu numa voz calma continuando a riscar o pergaminho._

_O denominado Padfoot era um rapaz moreno. Pela careta que fez, não gostou da resposta do outro, Moony, o rapaz de aparência doentia, mas tudo que fez foi puxar a cadeira e sentar ao lado deste. O encarou por um tempo até que puxou um dos livros espalhados sobre a mesa._

"_Você está estudando as mesmas matérias todas as noites, Moony."_

"_Estudo, resumo e reviso." _

"Você precisa descansar. Está exagerando."

"_Sei cuidar de mim, obrigado."_

_Padfoot franziu o cenho e o puxou pelo pulso rudemente fazendo-o encará-lo. Moony o olhou surpreso, mas logo se recompôs e tentou se soltar, mas o moreno não deixou e nem o outro quis tentar insistir ou poderia machucá-lo por ser mais forte. _

"_Idiota." Disse o moreno. "Está perdendo refeições, tem dormido pouco e a lua cheia está próxima." Falou sem se incomodar em manter o tom baixo. "Estou preocupado, Remus. Você está me deixando maluco." _

_Remus mirou-o por um tempo, então voltou a atenção aos livros, mas não voltou a escrever. Respirou fundo fazendo o outro soltá-lo, mas continuar a mirá-lo. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, voltando a abri-los e fitar Padfoot. _

"_Me desculpe." E sorriu-lhe. "Você tem razão, Sirius."_

"_Ótimo." Sorriu triunfante levantando-se. "Vamos." E o puxou fazendo-o levantar-se também._

"_Vamos?" Perguntou confuso. "Para onde?"_

"_Passei na cozinha antes de vir e pedi para os elfos prepararem alguns dos seus doces preferidos." Deu de ombros._

"Obrigado."

"_Sou ou não sou o melhor namorado?" Perguntou divertido fazendo o outro rir._

"_Sim, você é, Pad." E o beijou nos lábios suavemente. "Venha, estou com fome."_

Quando acordara o quarto estava escuro. Ficou imóvel na cama fitando o teto do quarto apenas ouvindo a chuva branda caindo do lado de fora. Voltou a fechar os olhos e farejou o ar, queria sentir o cheiro de terra molhada. Queria poder voltar a tocar a mesma, a correr lá fora sem se importar com nada nem ninguém. Queria esquecer. Então sentiu um novo cheiro e soube que já não estava mais sozinho em casa. Forçou-se a se levantar e desceu até a cozinha onde Severus havia colocado água para ferver e posto a mesa.

Remus sorriu levemente sentando à mesa.

"Tome sua poção." Disse Severus sem olhar para o lupino. "Depois que se alimentar, quero falar com você."

"Aconteceu algo?" Perguntou percebendo o tom sério na voz do professor.

"Depois, Remus. Agora coma."

O lupino passou a se servir, tomando o chá que Severus preparava, ao fim. Depois ambos foram para a sala onde cada um sentou numa poltrona de frente para o outro. Remus percebeu a inquietude do moreno e resolveu começar falando.

"Como estão Lucius, Narcisa e Harry?"

"Bem. Falei com Lucius e Harry hoje. Seu afilhado mandou melhoras e pediu por notícias suas."

"Eles já têm uma previsão de volta?"

"Não sei dizer quando, mas acredito que depois da minha visita, Lucius voltará em breve." Percebeu o outro franzir o cenho em confusão. "Tenho notícias de Black."

"O que houve?" Perguntou sem conseguir conter a preocupação na voz.

"Ele fugiu." E conjurou um jornal entregando-o ao lobisomem.

Remus pegou o pedaço de papel e o leu com afinco até o fim. Após a leitura, pousou o jornal sobre o colo e fechou os olhos massageando as têmporas. Severus sabia que era uma maneira do lupino controlar-se. Remus era conhecido pelas maneiras gentis e a educação exemplar. Não que ele realmente não fosse daquela maneira, mas o lupino costumava retrair-se muito e quando não, era como estar de frente com o próprio transformado em lobisomem.

"Como ele conseguiu isso, Severus? Achei que Azkaban fosse a prova de fugas." Disse após um tempo, o mirando. Severus percebeu um brilho avermelhado perigoso nos olhos cor de âmbar do outro.

"Como você leu, dizem ter sido ajudado por Voldemort."

"E como Voldemort o tiraria de lá sem ser visto? No meio da noite, ele simplesmente some. Sirius..." Pausou achando diferente falar o nome do marido após tanto tempo. "Sirius, pelo o que eu me lembro, não evapora. E, até onde sei, há feitiços que impedem de aparatar dentro de Azkaban. Como ele fugiria? Nadando?" Cerrou os olhos.

"Eu não duvidaria." Viu o outro suavizar as expressões.

"O pior, é que nem eu." Seu olhar voltou ao brilho normal. "Lucius contará a Harry sobre Sirius?"

"Eis a grande questão." Ouviram a voz arrastada vinda da lareira e olharam para as chamas que brilhavam até que se acenderam revelando a figura elegante de Lucius. "Severus, Remus." Cumprimentou-os adentrando o recinto.

"Não pensei que fosse voltar hoje." Disse Severus erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Nem eu, mas você é incrível em estragar meus prazeres." Sentou numa terceira poltrona ficando entre os dois. "Narcisa viu o jornal e tivemos uma adorável discussão sobre o assunto. Obviamente Harry ainda não sabe de nada, a não ser que um bruxo muito perigoso está à solta e, por ter trabalhado para Voldemort, podemos ser alvo em potencial então o melhor foi retornar para casa."

"Então você dirá que Sirius é padrinho dele?"

"Um padrinho pancado das idéias que matou três dos melhores amigos e foi para a pior cadeia do mundo bruxo rindo como se tivesse ganhado o melhor presente de natal?" Acrescentou Severus acidamente.

"Eu não seria tão expositivo." Disse Remus olhando-o de forma reprovadora.

"Não sei se quero meu filho exposto a esse maluco. Logo os Aurores irão capturá-lo. Por que tenho de contar a história de vida de Black para ele?" Perguntou Lucius.

"É direito de ele saber." Falou Remus. "Assim como ele sabe que é adotado, ou quem é Voldemort."

"Sabe que contar sobre o Black seria contar sobre seu envolvimento com ele, não é?"

Remus não respondeu de imediato. Encarou os dois homens então suspirou resignado. Contar à Harry que seu padrinho era Sirius Black, o homem responsável pela morte de seus três melhores amigos, era uma coisa, mas contar que o mesmo Sirius Black era também seu marido... Que Sirius, dias antes do assassinato de James e Líly, passara a agir estranho, que podia ter evitado a morte de seus amigos... Como Harry reagiria?

"O que pretende, então?" Perguntou Remus.

"Não contar e vigiar Harry. Fontes me informaram que Black, antes de fugir, estava perfeitamente são e lúcido. Que em sua última manhã em Azkaban, ele pedira o Profeta do Ministro em pessoa e, durante a noite, ele não parou de murmurar 'ele está em Hogwarts".

"Então você acha que Black está atrás de Harry?" Perguntou Severus.

"Sim."

"O que quer que façamos?" Perguntou Remus resignado.

"Terei algumas reuniões de negócios em minha casa até o final das férias de Harry."

"Ou seja, festas." Completou Severus.

"O que facilitaria a entrada de Sirius, caso ele tentasse algo." Continuou Remus.

"Confio nos feitiços de segurança, mas ele é um Black, afinal e não quero novos incidentes como os de Bellatrix. E mesmo ele não tendo ajuda de Voldemort, fugiu de Azkaban por conta própria, o que por si só, é um feito visto que bruxo nenhum nunca conseguiu. Vivo ao menos."

"Você nos quer em cada uma de suas festas." Concluiu Severus.

"Exato."

Harry não era um garoto muito observador. Na verdade, por mais que Lucius e Severus o ensinassem a estar sempre atento a pequenos detalhes, estes geralmente passavam despercebidos ou tinham de ser muito óbvios para lhe chamarem a atenção. Remus costumava ligar isso à genética, pois James também não era uma pessoa observadora a menos que se tratasse de Lílian ou de alguém com quem se importasse muito e tivesse longos anos de convivência.

No entanto, bastaram três festas consecutivas com a presença de Severus e Remus para o moreno perceber que algo não estava bem. Mesmo todos agindo como se a presença de ambos fosse algo normal, Lucius e Narcisa continuarem agindo como os anfitriões perfeitos que eram e seus dois pseudos-padrinhos socializarem-se com os bruxos mais elitistas da sociedade, Harry sabia que havia algo acontecendo. Só não sabia o que era, mas estava disposto a ter sua resposta.

Era mais uma noite com mais um jantar de negócios oferecido por Lucius e novamente a Mansão Malfoy estava cheia. Harry somente desceu quando o salão de entrada já estava com alguns bruxos, cumprimentou quem pode e decidiu ficar próximo a Lucius. Quase uma hora depois de ouvir sobre política, viu Remus e Severus chegarem juntos e quase correu para cumprimentá-los.

"Remus. Severus." Disse polidamente sem conter o sorriso ao vê-los.

"Boa noite, Harry." Cumprimentou Remus de volta. Severus deu apenas um vago aceno com a cabeça.

Harry, então, parou de sorrir e virou-se par onde Lucius estava. Aparentemente, ele não percebera a chegada do lobisomem e do professor de poções. Se o moreno queria respostas, poderia tê-las, mas tinha de ser rápido.

"Quero falar com vocês." Disse virando-se de volta para Remus e Severus.

"Aconteceu algo?" Perguntou Remus preocupado.

"Venham comigo."

Os três saíram andando por entre os convidados até saírem do salão de entrada indo em direção à biblioteca. Ao chegarem lá, entraram e Harry encostou a porta indo para o centro do cômodo. Remus e Severus o olhavam parecendo preocupados e confusos.

"Nada aconteceu." Falou os fitando. "Mas sei que há algo de errado. Vocês nunca aparecem nas festas que Lucius promove e, de repente, estão vindo à todas elas. Quero saber o que há."

"Você costumava ser menos observador." Disse Severus erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não há nada, Harry. Só achamos estar na hora de nos socializarmos."

"Essa é a melhor desculpa que tem?" Perguntou Severus acidamente. "Grifinórios." Rolou os olhos.

"Então dê você, uma desculpa." Rebateu.

"Querem voltar o foco à minha pergunta inicial, por favor." Pediu Harry os interrompendo.

Remus e Severus pararam a discussão e se encararam para depois encararem Harry, mas nada disseram.

"Então?"

"Eu pedi que eles viessem." Disse Lucius entrando no recinto.

Severus rolou os olhos e sentou na poltrona próxima. Já previa que logo teria uma dor de cabeça. Remus não sabia se agradecia ou não a interrupção de Lucius. Harry fitava o pai sem entender mais nada.

"Por quê?" Indagou o moreno. "Não que eu não esteja feliz por isso." Completou. "Mas não entendo. Eles nunca vieram e agora.."

"Sirius Black." Falou enquanto aproximava-se parando a alguns metros do filho.

"O que tem ele?"

"Você sabe quem ele é?"

"Um assassino que trabalhava para Voldemort."

"E que fugiu de Azkaban." Complementou Luciu. "Eu já lhe disse isso, mas Black é perigoso e nós somos alvos em potencial. Principalmente você, Harry."

"Então Severus e Remus estão aqui como guarda-costas?"

"Algo do tipo." Gesticulou despreocupadamente. "Não que eu tema Black, mas ele é um bruxo poderoso, convenhamos."

Após aquela resposta, um elfo apareceu a mando de Narcisa que exigia a presença, de volta, do marido e do filho, além de Severus e Remus. Ninguém esperou por uma segunda chamada, mas Harry ainda não se sentia satisfeito totalmente. Ele e seus pais sempre eram alvos em potencial de Comensais vingativos. Naquele momento havia Comensais na Mansão e Lucius não parecia tão preocupado com eles. O que Sirius Black haveria de tão especial? E por que tinha a familiar sensação com aquele nome?

Odiara o fato de estar, quase literalmente, na cova dos leões. Seus pais haviam lhe enviado um berrador logo que souberam e falaram pessoalmente com Dumbledore para que tivesse uma chance de novamente passar pelo Chapéu Seletor, mas o Diretor foi claro ao dizer que não houve engano e que o primogênito Black estava na casa certa.

_Sirius, quando não estava nas aulas ou no Salão Principal tendo suas refeições, ficava vagando pelos corredores do castelo ou andando pelos jardins. Sempre sozinho ou seguido de perto por algum sonserino que tentava se aproximar e dar o discurso de 'que pena ter sido selecionado para a casa errada, Black, mas não se preocupe, você continua sendo um dos nossos'. O que deixava o garoto mais irritado, pois este sabia que quem quer que fosse, só se aproximava porque era um Black. _

_Pertencer a uma das famílias mais antigas e tradicionais tinha suas vantagens. Com os gestos e olhares certos, poderia conseguir o que queria, de quem queria. Desde pequeno, Sirius era ensinado dessa maneira, a ser superior. Ele gostava disso, mas aos poucos, foi percebendo que nem sempre ser superior era bom. Principalmente quando se prejudicava alguém. _

_Era um sábado e o castelo estava relativamente vazio. Alunos do terceiro ao último ano haviam saído para o vilarejo próximo sobrando apenas os do primeiro e segundo ano e poucos dos outros anos. Sirius andava pelos jardins esperando ver a coruja do irmão menor voltar com a resposta da última carta que enviara. Havia visto o garoto Potter com o Pettigrew perto do lago com alguns outros alunos de outras casas. Pareciam se divertir com algum jogo trouxa. Achou as risadas irritantes e imaginou o que a senhora Walburga Black faria se os visse agindo como crianças trouxas. Sirius sorriu de forma quase macabra lembrando dos feitiços que levava quando agia de forma inadequada. _

"_Você é um dos poucos que vem para esse lado do jardim." Ouviu uma voz vindo de trás de si e virou-se pronto para expulsar quem quer que fosse. _

"_Não é da sua conta por onde ando." Disse rudemente. "Vá embora."_

"_Não pode me expulsar daqui, Black." Falou gentilmente fazendo o moreno franzir o cenho irritado. _

"_Posso obrigá-lo a sair." Sibilou. _

"_Eu poderia deixá-lo tentar." Deu as costas. "Quem sabe outro dia." E afastou-se._

_Sirius acompanhou-o, com o olhar, enquanto o outro se afastava. O garoto de cabelos castanhos, com aparência doentia.. Tinha a sensação de que Remus Lupin sabia mais do que aparentava. Mesmo tendo apenas onze anos, ele vivia na biblioteca e pouco falava. Respondia a maioria das perguntas feitas pelos professores, era sempre gentil e calmo. Sirius não queria admitir, mas fascinara-se pelo outro._

Harry sentia-se como um prisioneiro. Desde que Sirius Black fugira, suas férias tornaram-se monótonas. Sempre que queria ir para algum lugar, seus pais discutiam por horas o assunto e deixavam, se deixavam, somente se acompanhado por Severus e Remus. Não que não gostasse de sair com ambos, mas sentia-se como uma criança que precisa de babá – duas! – e somente iam para lugares trouxas após longas horas de conversa sobre segurança e o que fazer no caso de Black aparecer. Era quase como viver um filme trouxa sobre conspiração e isso começava a enlouquecê-lo.

Hermione e os Weasley mandavam cartas o chamando para passar as férias em variados lugares. Queria ter ido para o Egito, soubera que Arthur Weasley ganhara na Loteria Anual do Profeta Diário e viajara para lá com a família. Exceto Draco que preferiu ir para a Romênia, visitar Carlinhos. A última carta que recebera dos amigos, os Weasley já haviam voltado e o chamavam para ir à Toca. Hermione passaria parte das férias lá. Harry queria muito ir, mas imaginava a reação de Lucius.

Até que numa tarde decidiu perguntar, transformando a imagem que tinha da reação do pai em realidade.

"Absolutamente não." Disse Lucius determinado. "Você não vai sair dessa casa a menos que seja para Hogwarts."

"Pai, por favor." Pediu Harry. "Eu respeito muito suas decisões, mas estou enlouquecendo ficando trancado aqui."

"Você não fica trancado. Você já saiu algumas vezes com Remus e Severus."

"Para bairros trouxas." Rolou os olhos. "Sinto falta dos meus amigos."

"Você vai ter tempo o suficiente com eles ao retornar para a Escola. Até lá, fica conosco."

"Qual o problema em passar as últimas semanas na Toca?" Perguntou irritado. "Sirius Black não é o único obstáculo aqui, não é? Há algo mais." Disse de cenho franzido.

"Você está me irritando com esse questionário, Harry. Eu já dei minha resposta." Sibilou.

Harry o encarou por algum tempo, mas nada disse. Deu as costas e voltou para o quarto, trancando a porta logo que entrou. Deitou na cama irritado pensando em como diria para Rony, Draco e Hermione que não podia sair de casa por causa de um bruxo das trevas seguidor de Voldemort. Então uma idéia lhe passou pela mente e sentou. Pensou em todas as possibilidades de dar certo ou não e nas conseqüências e decidiu seguir com o plano. Fugiria de casa para A Toca.

Levantou e foi arrumar as coisas. Escreveu uma carta à Rony e Draco avisando sobre sua fuga àquela noite e mandou por Edwiges. Esperaria anoitecer, então sairia pelo portão dos fundos que levava para um bairro trouxa rico e esperava pegar um ônibus ou táxi até próximo o Caldeirão Furado. Lá poderia usar a lareira para chegar À Toca. Só esperava que seus pais não descobrissem antes de chegar lá ou, com certeza, seria, no mínimo, expulso da família.

Com o malão pronto e Edwiges já a caminho, Harry só tinha de sair da Mansão sem ser visto. Pelo horário, Narcisa deveria estar instruindo os elfos sobre o jantar e Lucius deveria estar na biblioteca. Foi até a própria janela e olhou a altura. Não poderia sair por lá ou correria o risco de machucar-se seriamente caso caísse – o que seria bem provável, visto que ainda tinha de carregar o malão -. Buscou alguma outra saída.. Voltou o olhar para a cama e teve uma idéia.

Harry transfigurou os lençóis numa corda malfeita e a amarrou na alça do malão. O desceu pela janela que dava no jardim. Depois pegou a vassoura e saiu voando pousando delicadamente no gramado. Desamarrou a corda e levitou o malão. Seguiu até o portão dos fundos, o abriu desarmando os feitiços que se ergueram logo que saiu. Não parou de caminhar com o malão, agora sendo devidamente puxado pela forma trouxa, sempre com o cuidado de não fazer muito barulho e certificar-se de que não estava sendo seguido.

Algumas horas depois, o moreno parou no que parecia ser um parque infantil trouxa. Sentou no balanço, com o malão do lado, e suspirou cansado. Sabia onde estava e para onde devia ir, mas também sabia que demoraria, a pé, a chegar lá. Ainda mais com o peso extra. Com o tempo que andara e por ainda não ter nenhum movimento, seus pais deviam pensar que ainda estava chateado por não terem permitido sua ida à casa dos Weasley e por isso não tiveram o importunado. Isso lhe dava algum tempo.

Queria apenas que a sorte aumentasse e, pelo menos, um ônibus aparecesse. Não tinha dinheiro trouxa, mas antes de sair de casa, transfigurara papéis de bombons em algum e devia servir. Sem querer perder mais tempo, levantou-se pronto para continuar a caminhar, mas um formigamento estranho na nuca o fizera sentir que estava sendo observado e Harry parou. Olhou para os lados, a rua deserta e escura, exceto pelos poucos postes.

Prestes a voltar a andar, ouviu um barulho vindo das folhagens de arbustos próximo a um dos brinquedos. Olhou tentando enxergar algo, mas tudo que via era um vulto negro que parecia pertencer a um animal. Apertou a varinha e esperou o vulto se mexer ou vir à luz do poste próximo, para saber se era mesmo um animal ou outra coisa.

O vulto andou alguns passos à frente, mas continuava na escuridão.

"Lumus." Murmurou Harry fazendo a varinha acender na ponta.

O vulto pertencia a um enorme cão negro, com olhos brilhantes e cinzentos. Harry assustou-se um pouco ao ver um cão tão grande. Parecia ser da rua, pois não tinha coleira e estava muito magro e abatido. Foi então que o cão deu novos passos à frente e o moreno, surpreso e assustado, andou para trás tropeçando no malão e caindo deitado. Rapidamente, levantou-se e ergueu a varinha olhando para os lados procurando pelo cão, mas não o achou.

Então ouviu uma buzina e, de repente, um ônibus azul estava parado à sua frente. Letras douradas no pára-brisa informavam: O Nôitibus Andante.

"Bem-vindo ao Nôitibus Andate, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levar aonde quiser. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, Lalau, e serei seu condutor por esta noi.." Parou Lalau, um rapaz de uniforme roxo, com orelhas de abano e muitas espinhas. "Você está me ouvindo?" Perguntou vendo o moreno olhando de instante em instante para os lados.

"Er.. desculpe. Estou procurando um cão."

"Você perdeu seu cão?"

"Não é meu. Eu o vi por acaso e estou tentando ver aonde ele foi."

"Como ele é?" Perguntou olhando para os lados.

"Grande e preto."

"Hum.. acho que já foi."

"É."

"Que é isso na sua testa?" Perguntou fitando-o.

"Nada." Disse rapidamente colocando alguns fios de cabelo cobrindo a testa.

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Neville Longbottom." Respondeu. "Então.. este ônibus.. você diz que vão para qualquer lugar?"

"Isso mesmo." Confirmou. "Desde que seja em terra."

"Quando custaria para me levar para Londres?"

"Onze sicles, mas por catorze você ganha chocolate quente e, por quinze, um saco de água quente e uma escova de dente da cor que você quiser."

Harry tirou um dinheiro do malão e entregou a Lalau que o deixou entrar e o ajudou a levar o malão para dentro.

Dentro do ônibus não havia lugares para sentar como num ônibus trouxa, constatou Harry, mas estrados de latão protegidos por cortinas. Ao lado de cada cama, ardia uma vela em suportes, que iluminavam as paredes revestidas de madeira.

"Você fica com essa aí." Disse Lalau empurrando o malão de Harry para baixo de uma da cama logo atrás do motorista, que se achava sentado em uma cadeira de braços diante do volante. "Este é Ernesto Prang, nosso motorista. Este aqui é o Neville, Ernesto." Disse ao bruxo idoso que usava óculos de grossas lentes.

Ernesto cumprimentou o moreno com um aceno de cabeça, então voltou a atenção ao painel do ônibus.

"Pode mandar ver, Ernesto." Disse Lalau, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do motorista.

Com um estampido assustador, o ônibus andou e Harry foi achatado contra a cama pela velocidade. Endireitou-se e espiou pela janela escura vendo que deslizavam por uma rua completamente diferente. Lalau observava o rosto surpreso de Harry e achava divertido.

"Estávamos aqui antes de você dar sinal."

"Como é que os trouxas não ouvem vocês?"

"Eles lá vêem ou ouvem direito? Não reparam em nada." Disse dando de ombros. "Não é, Ernesto?"

"É melhor ir acordar Madame Marsh, Lalau." Disse Ernesto.

Lalau passou pela cama de Harry e desapareceu por uma estreita escada de madeira. Harry continuou a espiar pela janela pensando se seus pais já haviam percebido que não estava em casa. Talvez Lucius houvesse chamado Severus e Remus para procurá-lo. Narcissa devia estar uma pilha de nervos agora. Esperava conseguir chegar à Toca logo. Sabia que estando lá, Lucius seria cruel em seu castigo, mas não o faria voltar para casa. Não se Narcissa, Remus e Severus se intrometessem, claro.

Lalau voltou do primeiro andar ao lado de uma bruxa meio esverdeada embrulhada numa capa de viagem.

"Chegamos, senhora Marsh." Disse Lalau alegremente, enquanto Ernesto freiava fazendo as camas deslizarem para a dianteira do ônibus.

A bruxa desceu e, com um novo roncado do motor, o ônibus voltou a andar. Lalau voltou a sentar, com um exemplar do Profeta Diário em mãos, onde havia uma enorme foto na primeira página.

"Esse homem!" Exclamou Harry reconhecendo o motivo de todos os seus problemas daquele ano.

"Sirius Black." Disse Lalau olhando para a foto. "Carinha sinistro, não? Matou treze pessoas com um feitiço numa rua trouxa. Foi um trabalhão pros Aurores."

"Imagino."

"Fugiu a algumas semanas de Azkaban. Um bruxo poderoso. Dizem que era o favorito de Você-Sabe-Quem e que fugiu para terminar o que o mestre começou."

"Vamos mudar de assunto, Lalau. Me da uma dor só de pensar em Você-Sabe-Quem e de saber que um seguidor dele está à solta." Pediu Ernesto.

Lalau fechou o jornal e deu o assunto por encerrado. Harry voltou a olhar pela janela.

_Estava deitado e descansando. Havia chegado há algumas horas, aqueles dias foram excepcionalmente difíceis. Não sabia dizer o que estava errado, sempre se machucava, mas saíra com mais ferimentos que o normal. O diretor em pessoa fora vê-lo e disse que estava com o resto da semana livre para se recuperar. _

"_Shh." Ouviu um sussurro vindo do seu lado direito. "Não faça barulho, seu imbecil. Vai acordar ele." _

"_Não sou eu quem está falando."_

"_Não?" Disse uma terceira voz._

_Eram vozes e vozes conhecidas. Abriu os olhos e procurou por quem estava, àquela hora – quase sete da manhã – na enfermaria. Não via ninguém, mas podia sentir os cheiros. Ajustou-se na cama o melhor que pode e esperou, movendo o olhar à espreita, como um animal a procura da presa. _

"_Ele está acordado, Jamesy." _

"_Não sou cego, Siri."_

"_Que tal saírem debaixo da Capa?" Sugeriu Remus olhando para um ponto próximo ao seu lado esquerdo. _

_De repente, três figuras de garotos surgiram. Um magricela de óculos e cabelos desgrenhados, um gordinho louro e um garoto esguio de olhar acinzentado. Os três se aproximaram da cama sendo fuzilados pelo olhar de Remus que, sempre âmbar, estava um pouco avermelhado. _

"_O que fazem aqui?" Perguntou Remus. _

"_Soubemos que estava aqui e viemos." Disse James enrolando o que parecia ser uma capa. _

"_Você está péssimo." Disse Peter analisando as ataduras do amigo. _

"_Foi um acidente. Tive de voltar mais cedo do que o previsto. Sabem como minha mãe-"_

"_Não minta." Cortou Sirius rudemente. _

"_Calma, Sirius." Pediu James tocando no ombro do amigo. "Lembre do que conversamos." _

"_E do que combinamos." Completou Peter. _

"_Do que estão falando?" Perguntou Remus desconfiado. _

_Os três olharam para o rapaz machucadoo e se entreolharam. Peter então deu de ombros e James aproximou-se. _

"_Somos amigos, não somos?" _

"_Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Perguntou Remus. _

"_Eu sou um tagarela, mas não foi fácil saber que por ser filho único sou extremamente carente. Peter começou meio tímido, mas logo se abriu conosco e sabemos que mora com a mãe e a avó e que elas o pressionam muito. Sirius é de uma família sangue-puro tradicional, por isso o começo foi difícil e por ele ser a ovelha negra da família. Já você.. sabemos tão pouco. Desde o início você fala pouco, sorri pouco, interage pouco.. Foi realmente difícil descobrir certas coisas. Tínhamos de observar bem." _

"_Do que você está falando?" Perguntou Remus de olhos cerrados. _

"_Sabemos que sobre suas comidas preferidas, seus horários, algumas manias, coisas que o irritam e o agradam." Continuou Peter. "Também sabemos uma coisa ou outra da sua família e de quando era menor."_

"_Pela última vez, do que estão falando?" Sibilou perigosamente e seus olhos vibraram num tom avermelhado. _

"_Sabemos que é um lobisomem." Disse Sirius por fim. _

_Silêncio. Um que podia ser sentido por qualquer pessoa que visse a cena. James continuava em pé, ao lado da cama de Remus. Peter estava sentado na cama ao lado. Sirius estava, em pé, em frente à cama do garoto machucado. Remus olhava para Sirius que o encarava de volta. _

_Então o ele fez algo que nunca fizera antes, gargalhou. Mas não de alegria. Era vazio e ecoava pela enfermaria. Quando parou, era observado por garotos surpresos e assustados. _

"_O que querem saber? Que minha mãe tem depressão e sempre que olha na minha cara chora ou que meu pai é trouxa, em todos os sentidos, e provocou o lobisomem que me mordeu?" Falou seco encarando os três. "Eu não vou sair de Hogwarts. Mesmo que eu tenha de apagar a memória de vocês." _

"_Queremos saber tudo." Disse Sirius. _

"_Somos seus amigos, Remus." Disse James. _

"_Você pode confiar em nós. Nós confiamos em você." Concluiu Peter. _

Remus estava em casa, lendo um livro, quando recebeu a coruja de Lucius avisando que Harry sumira. O lobisomem aparatou imediatamente na Mansão do louro e dirigiu-se à biblioteca onde estavam Severus e Lucius, que parecia ler algo. Olhou em volta e viu a coruja de Harry.

"O que houve?" Perguntou o lupino.

"Harry fugira de casa, pegara o Nôitibus e fora ao Caldeirão Furado onde usara a lareira para ir à Toca. Ele acabou de mandar Edwiges dizendo que passará o resto das férias lá e que entenderá o castigo, seja ele qual for." Explicou Severus.

"Oh."

"Isso é o sangue Potter, nele." Murmurou Lucius, logo depois jogou o pergaminho na lareira acesa. "Vou buscá-lo agora mesmo."

"Não." Disse Severus.

"Você vai se acalmar, primeiro." Completou Remus.

"Ele me desobedeceu. Eu disse que ele não podia ir e ele fugiu de casa."

"Você o trancou aqui, praticamente." Disse Severus. "Surpreende-me que ele não tenha colocado fogo na casa."

"Harry agiu mal, não tiro sua razão, Lucius, mas você não vai aparecer lá e lançar feitiços em todo mundo." Falou Remus.

"E o que devo fazer? Deixa-lo aproveitar as férias e passar por cima da minha autoridade?"

"Não. Você vai conversar com ele de maneira civilizada."

"Você será pai e diplomático. Como o Malfoy que é." Completou Severus.

Harry chegara à Toca próximo a hora do café da manhã. A senhora Weasley já estava acordada e preparara biscoitos, tortinhas salgadas, pães, sucos e café. O senhor Weasley já servia-se, pois sairia mais cedo para o trabalho. Não havia mais ninguém acordado.

O moreno foi recebido muito bem, com um forte abraço de tirar o fôlego da senhora Weasley e um aperto de mão do senhor Weasley. Seu malão fora levado para o quarto de Rony e Draco, que já havia sido preparado para sua chegada, e, no momento, estava sentado na sala, esperando Lucius fazer a conexão com a lareira para que pudessem conversar. Edwiges havia retornado há poucos minutos e descansava junto de Errol, no poleiro.

De repente, a lareira acendeu e logo era possível ver o rosto de Lucius.

"Pai."

"Você é só uma criança. Uma criança tola e teimosa que acha que pode ir contra uma ordem minha." Disse Lucius de forma perigosa.

"Não pedirei desculpas, pai. Não me arrependo do que fiz."

"Espero receber um pergaminho de, pelo menos, dois metros seu, Harry, todo mês. Quero que me conte sobre cada feitiço de defesa novo que aprender."

"Sim, senhor."

"E a cada mês que não mandar, mande três a mais no próximo."

"Sim, senhor."

"E você não terá permissão para o passeio em Hogsmead. Já mandei uma coruja avisando a Professora McGonagall sobre isso."

"...sim, senhor."

"Isso é tudo. Aproveite bem suas férias." E desfez a conexão.

Harry suspirou resignado. Comparado aos castigos anteriores, redações sobre feitiços defensivos não eram nada. Levantou e seguiu para a mesa. O senhor Weasley já havia terminado de comer, despediu-se rapidamente e foi para o trabalho. Foi quando ouviu passos descendo a escada e, em minutos, Draco entrava no recinto ainda de pijamas. O cabelo estava maior e parecia mais sedoso, seu queixo estava mais afilado e, constatou um pouco surpreso, que o louro crescera alguns centímetros e estava maior do que ele. Não pensava que algumas semanas mudassem tanto uma pessoa. Queria ver como Rony estava.

"Você veio mesmo." Disse Draco com a voz rouca, ainda pelo sono. "Devemos esperar seus pais aparatando no jardim a qualquer momento?"

"Não. Eles já sabem que estou aqui."

O louro deu de ombros e sentou à mesa passando a servir-se também. A senhora Weasley colocou a louça do marido para lavar magicamente e subiu para ver se algum dos outros filhos estava perto de acordar.

"Você está diferente." Disse Harry após um tempo.

"Não é o primeiro a dizer isso." Falou despreocupadamente. "Gina deu um grito ao me ver quando voltei da Romênia. Disse que estou mais bonito."

"Você está."

Draco parou de comer e olhou o moreno que percebeu o que dissera e corara furiosamente. O louro apenas erguera uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado.

"Você acha?"

"Bom.. você não é feio, certo? Er.. mas como foi na Romênia?" Perguntou querendo mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

O louro percebeu o nervosismo do outro, mas preferiu não comentar mais nada. Voltou a comer normalmente. Harry percebeu que o assunto foi categoricamente encerrado e suspirou aliviado.

"Legal. Carlinhos me ensinou muito sobre dragões e saímos algumas vezes para eu conhecer o lugar. Também conheci os amigos dele e revi aqueles que buscaram Noberto."

"Falando nele, como ele está?"

"Muito bem. Está enorme e é um dos dragões mais temperamentais que já tiveram por lá."

"Harry!" Disseram Fred e George, juntos, entrando no recinto. Ambos de pijamas e cabelos bagunçados. "Como tem andando?" E sentaram um em cada lado dele.

"Imaginávamos se conseguiria chegar." Disse Fred.

"Ir sozinho e no meio da noite até Londres para o Caldeirão Furado para usar a lareira e vir." Continuou George.

"Arriscado e perigoso." Completou Fred.

"Por isso sabíamos que conseguiria." Finalizaram juntos.

"Não foi tão difícil. Fui de Nôltibus até o Caldeirão Furado."

"Transporte coletivo." Murmurou Draco. "Nem se eu fosse um trouxa usaria isso.

"Falou o rico da família." Zombou George.

"O que você faria, Dracalbino? Usaria uma de suas lareiras particulares?" Perguntou Fred num tom divertido.

"Aparataria ou usaria uma chave de portal." Rebateu. "Qualquer coisa é melhor que um transporte coletivo. Sabem quantos germes e bactérias são transmitidos num? Milhares de milhares."

"Sempre tão instrutivo." Disseram os gêmeos juntos.

Não demorou muito até os gêmeos começarem a fazer piadas que envolvessem barulho, talheres quicando pela mesa e a senhora Weasley gritando a plenos pulmões pela casa. Logo Rony, Gina, Hermione e Percy estavam despertos e juntaram-se aos outros para o café da manhã.

_Era seu primeiro dia na escola e estava nervoso. Nunca saíra da proteção de casa e do vilarejo onde crescera - que era pequeno e resumia-se a todo mundo conhecendo todo mundo -. Além disso, depois que fora mordido, poucos eram o que ainda o tratavam normalmente. A maioria o olhava de forma penosa ou com medo como se ele fosse virar o monstro que escondia em si, de uma hora pra outra e atacar. _

_Seus pais o acompanharam à plataforma e esperaram até a partida do trem, mesmo dizendo que não era necessário. Ao embarcar, andou até a última cabine sem olhar para nenhum rosto, e entrou. Queria ser invisível e passar os próximos setes anos focado apenas nos estudos. Contudo, em poucos minutos, outro garoto entrou na cabine. Um baixo e gordinho, olhos e cabelos claros. Mal o encarou, mas foi educado e perguntou se podia ficar na cabine também. Quis dizer não, mas acenou a cabeça de forma positiva e o garoto sentou no outro. Ao menos ficou calado lendo uma revista bruxa qualquer. _

_Mais algum tempo depois, outro garoto entrou na cabine. Um magricela de óculos, cabelo revolto e moreno. Olhou para ambos e abriu um sorriso largo como se acabasse de reencontrar velhos amigos, então entrou na cabine e começou a tagarelar sobre o primeiro dia e qual casa gostaria de ir. Depois falava sobre Quadribol e seus olhos pareciam brilhar. O garoto gordinho, que antes parecia tímido, agora falava acompanhando a empolgação do outro. Já o terceiro garoto, olhava os dois de forma quase ausente. Lembrava de seus pais, do seu problema e da chance única que tinha ao poder ir para Hogwarts. Então continuou calado. _

_A porta da cabine foi aberta mais uma vez, revelando duas figuras. Um rapaz alto com um distintivo de monitor que usava e vestes revelando sua casa sonserina. O outro, um garoto de cabelos desgrenhados tão escuros que pareciam azuis e olhos que escondiam revolta, curiosidade e orgulho. O monitor olhou de forma desdenhosa para os ocupantes mirins. _

"_Vê, Sirius? Essa é a ralé com que sua mãe me pediu de que o protegesse." Disse o rapaz de forma ácida. _

"_Quem você chama de ralé?" Perguntou o garoto magricela corajosamente. _

"_Você e seus amigos, Potter-Traidor-do-Sangue." Respondeu quase cuspindo. "E olhe como fala comigo, fedelho. Sou monitor." _

"_E só por isso acha que pode nos tratar mal?"_

"_Vamos embora, Thomas." Pediu Sirius, o garoto de cabelos desgrenhados que, até então, só assistia. _

"_Sou seu superior." Continuou Thomas, o monitor, ignorando o pedido de Sirius. _

"_Nos seus sonhos, donzela." _

_Thomas, num gesto rápido, tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para o garoto magricela que não mexeu um centímetro. O garoto gordinho arregalou os olhos e afastou alguns passos temendo o pior. O terceiro garoto olhava a cena entre a surpresa e a preocupação. _

"_Me dê só um motivo." Sibilou Thomas. _

"_Seu cara de bosta." Disse o garoto magricela quase cantando. _

_O rapaz monitor até chegou a dizer as primeiras palavras do feitiço, mas uma luz avermelhada o atingiu primeiro. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Sirius que estava com a própria varinha erguida e depois para Thomas que estava desacordado no chão. Mesmo o terceiro garoto estava agora de pé, junto do garoto magricelo e do gordinho. _

"_Oh, droga." Disse Sirius guardando a varinha nas vestes. _

"_Er.. obrigado." Agradeceu o garoto magricela. _

"_Não me agradeça, Potter." Falou rispidamente. "Não fiz nada que mereça ser agradecido. Ataquei um monitor, seu imbecil. Por sua causa." _

"_Mas você o salvou. Ele poderia ter estuporado o James." Disse o garoto gordinho. _

"_E o que me importa? Vocês são plebe!" _

"_Plebe?" Repetiu o garoto magricela indignado. "Eu não pedi sua ajuda. Você se meteu porque quis."_

"_Não fale comigo." Disse Sirius rudemente. _

"_Com licença." Disse o terceiro garoto de forma polida atraindo a atenção dos outros três. "Sugiro a vocês, James e Peter, que entrem de volta na cabine. E você, Black, não sei o que o levou a nos ajudar, mas obrigado. De qualquer forma, se não era sua intenção não deveria te-lo feito." Voltou para dentro da cabine e fechou a porta. _

_Sirius foi escolhido para a Grifinória e dividiria o dormitório junto do garoto magricela, do garoto gordinho e do terceiro garoto. Naquela mesma noite, recebeu detenção por dois finais de semana seguidos por atacar um monitor com mágica sem permissão, mas recebeu pontos por proteger colegas._

Harry havia enviado uma coruja para Remus. Não via o lupino há algum tempo e queria saber como ele estava. Após Edwiges virar apenas um pontinho distante, desceu até a sala para juntar-se aos Weasley e Hermione. Desde sua chegada, passaram a tarde entre jogos bruxos, torneios de Quadribol e revisões das tarefas – apesar dos resmungos de Rony -. Estava próximo a hora do jantar e todos concentravam-se perto da cozinha ajudando a senhora Weasley a pôr a mesa ou simplesmente esperando a comida ficar pronta.

"Harry, querido." Chamou Molly. "Lave as mãos e venha jantar."

Quando todos estavam à mesa e já se serviam, o senhor Weasley chega adentrando a casa, mas não vinha sozinho. Ao seu lado estava Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia. Todos pararam a conversa e olharam entre a surpresa e a confusão, para Fudge.

"Molly, crianças." Cumprimentou Artur.

"Boa noite." Cumprimentou Fudge.

"Harry, pode vir um instante até a sala?" Perguntou Artur sorrindo.

Todos olharam para o moreno que trocou levantou-se calmamente e foi até os dois que o guiaram até a sala. O senhor Weasley os fez sentar, ofereceu todas as bebidas possíveis – que foram, educadamente, rejeitadas – e retirou-se deixando Fudge a sós com Harry.

"Como tem andado, senhor Malfoy? É um prazer revê-lo." Disse Fudge.

"Bem, obrigado." Disse Harry. "E o senhor, senhor Fudge?"

"Bem, bem. Obrigado." Sorriu. "Vou direto ao assunto, Harry. Você deve estar sabendo sobre a fuga de Sirius Black."

"Sim."

"E o que você sabe sobre ele?"

"O que dizem no jornal, que é um seguidor de Volde... Você-Sabe-Quem e fugiu para continuar o serviço do mestre." Franziu o cenho. "Mas o que isso tem haver comigo?"

"Você bem sabe, Harry, que Lucius foi um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem. Só estou preocupado com sua segurança. Ainda mais agora com Black a solta."

"O senhor está insinuando que meu pai possa ter ajudado Black a escapar?"

"Como eu disse, só estou preocupado com sua segurança." Defendeu-se. "O Ministério está com todos os Aurores trabalhando fervorosamente, dia e noite, em busca de Black. E nunca vi os Dementadores tão irritados. Acredito que o pegaremos logo."

"Fico aliviado em ouvir isso." Sua voz era seca.

"Bom, acho melhor eu ir." Levantou-se. "Tenho certeza de que os Weasley tomarão conta de você. Boa noite, Harry."

**Ai, demorei. Desculpae :~**

**O capítulo não saiu muito grande e pode parecer estranho para alguns ver o Sirius tão Black e o Remus um pouco menos gentil, mas vocês vão entender com o passar dos capítulos. Sem pressa e sendo feliz :)**

**E novidade, tenho uma beta! Mah Jeevas, um olá especial pra você e, de novo, obrigada pela betagem! **

**E já sabem, né? Críticas, sugestões ou o que for, mandem :D **

**Sorrisos.**


	15. Antes do treze

A senhora Weasley acordara a todos bem cedo e os recebeu com um sorriso e café da manhã reforçado. Aquele dia iriam ao Beco Diagonal comprar os livros para o ano letivo que começaria dali a duas semanas. Todos pareciam empolgados, especialmente Gina que tivera um primeiro ano terrível e queria um novo começo. O senhor Weasley havia tirado o dia de folga para ajudar nas compras e dissera que um amigo iria junto, mas não revelara quem.

Harry não mostrava muito interesse no novo ano. Na verdade, sempre que tocavam no assunto, ele se calava e se perguntassem algo sobre, respondia de forma ausente. O que não passou despercebido por Draco e Hermione, mas estes resolveram não comentar nada. Naquela manhã, o louro fora o primeiro a acorda e esperou até o moreno dar sinal de vida na cama, então o puxou sem qualquer delicadeza ao banheiro e trancou a porta.

"O que diabos houve com você, Draco?" Perguntou Harry irritado soltando-se do aperto do outro.

"Pergunto o mesmo pra você, Potter." Disse de forma arrastada. "Você não parece nada feliz em voltar para Hogwarts."

O moreno o olhou surpreso, mas logo voltou às expressões normais.

"Claro que estou feliz. Não é nisso que estou pensando."

"Então o que é?"

"Não é da sua conta." Cerrou os olhos.

"Não teste minha paciência, Potter." Sibilou.

Ambos fitaram-se de cenho franzido como que animais analisando-se e procurando por brechas para poder atacar. Até que, percebendo o que faziam, começaram a rir e sentaram no piso, de frente pro outro.

"É assim que faz com que contem as coisas pra você, Draco? Os cerca no banheiro e os encara até perceberem a infantilidade da cena?"

"Na verdade, esse privilégio é seu, Potter. Ou não presta atenção nas estórias de minha mãe sobre os filhos quase colocando a casa abaixo?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E você não vai me fazer perder o foco aqui, Harry. Qual o seu problema? A sua cicatriz finalmente está te deixando mais lesado?" Perguntou sorrindo de lado, de forma sarcástica, recebendo um olhar reprovador.

"Estou tentando entender o que Sirius Black tem haver comigo. Todos parecem preocupados demais com ele."

"Isso não é óbvio?" Recebeu um olhar indagador do outro. "Ele é o primeiro bruxo a fugir de Azkaban. Além do histórico de matar trouxas e bruxos e ter trabalhado para Voldemort."

"Lucius, Severus e Remus estão cuidadosos demais ao falar dele. Principalmente Remus. Eles nunca me esconderam informações sobre Comensais e nunca temeram nenhum outro, mas este.." Encarou o louro parecendo perdido.

Era seu primeiro Natal longe de casa. Ficaria em Hogwarts, não sem antes ter insistido muito e dado umas desculpa envolvendo aproveitar melhor a Escola sem todos os alunos presentes. A senhora Black apenas entendeu que seu primogênito poderia estar (finalmente) honrando o sobrenome.

Na véspera para o Natal, a Escola estava quase deserta, exceto por alguns poucos alunos, professores e funcionários. Sirius até teve uma surpresa ao saber que teria a companhia de Remus. Os dois haviam chegado a uma convivência amigável, mas nada muito íntimo e jamais haviam ficado a sós. James sempre estava perto sendo o engraçado e Peter apenas acompanhava o outro, mas tinha suas vezes de comentários divertidos. Remus era o equilíbrio. Escolhia bem as palavras, e preferia ficar à sombra fazendo o tipo de boa companhia, mas que ninguém notasse sua ausência, mas Sirius notava. Como também notava suas cicatrizes e as vezes em que voltava mancando ou quando mal conseguia levantar um talher para comer direito.

Era Natal quando Sirius acordou cedo e viu os presentes embaixo da árvore montada no Salão Comunal. Na sua casa, no ano em que pediu por uma árvore seu pai lhe azarou e o trancou no quarto até o Ano Novo. Pegou uma caixa que estava sob a árvore e voltou para o dormitório, onde Remus ainda dormia, e sentou na cama do outro garoto observando-o por um tempo até que este se mexeu e abriu os olhos encarando-o confuso e, um pouco, surpreso.

"Sirius?"

"É Natal." Disse simplesmente entregando-o a caixa que segurava. "Eu nunca dei um presente a alguém antes. Exceto Regulus. Então é bem possível que eu tenha errado. James e Peter também te mandaram presentes."

Remus sentou na cama encarando a caixa que estava sobre sua cama. Olhou novamente para Sirius e, de novo, para a caixa pegando-a e começando a abri-la.

"Você acertou." Disse Remus surpreso encarando o caldeirão novo junto de pergaminhos, uma pena e um pote de tinta. E o encarou novamente. "Eu nunca ganhei nada de ninguém, além da minha família. Não sei como agradecer."

"Me conte por que você volta com cicatrizes e, às vezes, até mancando."

O garoto olhou-o palidamente e levantou de maneira brusca da cama.

"Eu.. como você.. ? Alguém mais percebeu?" Perguntou alarmado.

"Não que eu saiba."

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo até Sirius levantar e aproximar-se do outro que o encarava preocupado.

"Eu não vou comentar nada, não se preocupe."

"Não quero que pense que sou maltratado ou louco."

"Eu não penso isso."

"Apenas esqueça, okei?"

"Você, ao menos, cuida disso?"

"Madame Pomfrey me arranja uma pomada que passo todas as noites, mas não é como se as cicatrizes fossem sumir." Baixou o olhar. "Não somem." Murmurou.

"Me deixe ajuda-lo a passar essa pomada, então."

Remus encarou-o de cenho franzido sem entender, mas afirmou com a cabeça.

Somente no ano seguinte, Sirius conseguiu entender o por que das cicatrizes não sumirem.

Fazia dois dias que rodeava aquela casa sem conseguir entrar. Não porque não deixavam, visto que estava abandonada, mas porque não conseguia. Entrar lá seria reviver sua infância e enfrentar tudo o que fugiu por tanto tempo.

Estava deitado, embaixo do banco na praça bem em frente à casa, olhando para a porta. Conseguia sobreviver com a comida que roubava do mercado no fim da rua ou com a que uma senhora deixava na praça pra ele. Ela era uma senhora trouxa que parecia gostar muito de animais. Fungou voltando o pensamento para a casa a sua frente.

Pensou em Azkaban e a escuridão que o sufocava todos os dias. A lembrança o fez tremer de leve. Havia visto seu afilhado, e mesmo que o tenha assustado, ao menos sabia que ele estava bem. Seu maior desejo era rever Remus, mas sabia que caso fosse, seria reconhecido de imediato e, mesmo que se escondesse, o outro poderia percebe-lo com seus sentidos lupinos. Sua única opção era criar coragem e entrar naquela maldita casa novamente agora!, pensou consigo mesmo.

O cão enorme e preto levantou saindo debaixo do banco e atravessando a rua deserta e mal iluminada. Subiu os degraus e parou em frente a porta, sentando. Respirou fundo duas vezes e voltou a sua forma humana para, enfim, tocar na maçaneta.

Sirius havia fugido de Azkaban há alguns dias, mas voltar para a Mansão Black fazia os Dementadores parecerem apenas cabides cobertos por lençóis sujos.

A jovem bruxa tomava seu café da manhã enquanto lia um livro trouxa de romance. Poderia não parecer, mas Nymphadora Tonks era uma romântica e gostava muito de ler, principalmente, livros trouxas.

Aquele dia não teria de comparecer ao Ministério, então poderia ler um pouco e depois sair. Não que tivesse um destino certo, mas queria se distrair com algo. Gostava muito do trabalho de ser auror, mas estava cansada e ter que procurar pelo tio-primo fugitivo não estava sendo dos melhores momentos de sua carreira. Na verdade, tinha dúvidas quanto a culpa dele. Lembrava das visitas de Sirius, quando era criança e ele não lhe parecia uma má pessoa. Sua mãe e Remus também nunca afirmaram culpá-lo, mesmo não dizerem inocentá-lo.

"Antony e Cleopatra." Disse Remus lendo o título do livro que Nymphadora concentrava-se. "Um ótimo livro, mas geralmente as pessoas preferem Romeo e Juliet."

"Olá, tio Remus." Respondeu sorridente. "O senhor deveria saber que não costumo seguir o padrão. Não é divertido." Recebeu apenas um sorriso de volta.

"E sua mãe?"

"Volta logo. Foi fazer compras." Afastou a cadeira da frente com o pé. "Senta aí, enquanto espera."

"Obrigado."

Nymphadora marcou a página em que estava e baixou o livro. Tudo sob o olhar atento do lupino.

"Remus Lupin, o senhor sabe onde Sirius Black possa estar?" Perguntou mudando o tom de voz despojado para um sério.

"Não." A resposta foi quase imediata e num tom calmo.

"Nem sabe o que, exatamente, ele planeja?"

"Também não."

"E se o visse agora, o que faria?"

"Pare com essas perguntas, Nymphie." Disse uma terceira voz.

"Eu só estava curiosa." Disse retornando ao tom de antes.

"Olá, Remus. Desculpe por todo esse interrogatório. Sabe como Nymphie consegue ser incoveniente." Reprovou a jovem com mais um olhar severo.

"Tudo bem, Andromeda." Sorriu levantando-se e a ajudando com as sacolas de compras.

"Obrigada."

"Eu vou terminar de ler no meu quarto." Disse Nymphadora levantando e saindo do recinto.

Remus foi o primeiro a começar a guardar as compras. Andromeda começou logo em seguida e, depois de tudo guardado, tirou um bule de um dos armários e passou a fazer chá. O lupino encostou-se na bancada da pia, próxima a mulher, olhando fixamente para um lugar perdido no chão.

"Sirius não vai aparecer e gritar 'bu' a qualquer virada de esquina, Remus."

"Não sei se tenho tanta certeza."

"Ele fugiu há semanas e ninguém o viu em nenhum lugar até agora. Ele, com certeza, irá à Hogwarts. Só quando ele estiver lá, saberemos o que ele realmente quer."

"E se quem ele quer for Harry? E se ele conseguir?"

"Harry estará bem protegido." Sorriu.

O café da manhã havia sido servido há algumas horas e agora a senhora Weasley apressava a todos para irem comprar os livros acadêmicos. Os gêmeos, Gina e Hermione já estavam na sala, prontos para ir. Draco havia desaparecido escada acima, mas Rony, que estava na cozinha comendo alguns biscoitos, havia dito que o louro havia ido arrumar o cabelo. Percy já havia dito que não iria e trancou-se no quarto após deixar sua lista de livros com a mãe. Harry e o senhor Weasley estavam no jardim ouvindo a balburdia vindo de dentro da casa. Ambos parados, de pé, perto da porta apenas esperando pelos demais.

"Quero aproveitar a oportunidade e te dizer uma coisa, Harry." Comentou o senhor Weasley de forma repentina fazendo o moreno olha-lo.

"...certo. Pode dizer, senhor Weasley." Disse hesitante sendo encarado pelo mais velho.

"Dizem que Sirius Black é doido. Talvez seja, mas ele foi suficientemente esperto para fugir de Azkaban. Já faz três semanas e nenhum sinal. E não dou a mínima para o que Fudge anda declarando no Profeta Diário. Estamos tão próximos de apanhar Black quanto de inventar uma varinha que funcione sozinha. A única coisa que sabemos é que ele está atrás de você." Parou vendo a reação do garoto ante a declaração, mas este apenas piscou surpreso. Continuou então. "Achávamos que Azkaban era perfeitamente segura. Se Black foi capaz de sair de lá, pode ser capaz de entrar em Hogwarts."

"Por que ele está atrás de mim?"

"Ele acha que matando você, trará Você-Sabe-Quem de volta. Black perdeu tudo na noite em que você deteve Você-Sabe-Quem."

"E quanto a Dumbledore? Volde.." Parou de falar ao perceber a careta do senhor Weasley diante o nome quase pronunciado. "Você-Sabe-Quem o teme. Black deve teme-lo ainda mais, não?"

"Creio que sim, mas nunca se sabe. Black não tem o que perder, portanto, não tem o que ou quem temer." Suspirou. "Dumbledore aumentou a segurança em Hogwarts, pode ter certeza. Além disso, Dementadores servirão como guardas mesmo Dumbledore não gostando da idéia, e nem eu, se quer saber, mas é o melhor."

"Por isso Lucius está tão preocupado. Ele chegou ao cúmulo de pedir Severus e Remus para ajuda-lo a vigiarem-me quase vinte e quatro horas."

"Só estamos todos preocupados com sua segurança, Harry." Voltou o olhar para um lugar qualquer a sua frente. Depois voltou a olhar para o moreno. "Vá avisar aos outros que iremos agora, por favor. Entrarei em alguns minutos."

Harry concordou e entrou. Logo todos estavam reunidos na sala prontos para ir. Esperavam apenas pelo senhor Weasley que ainda não retornara.

"Onde papai está?" Perguntou Rony impaciente.

"Ele disse que um amigo nos acompanharia. Deve estar recebendo-o agora." Explicou Molly.

"E quem é?" Perguntou Gina.

"Não sei, querida." Ouviu a porta da cozinha sendo aberta. "Eles já estão vindo."

Todos estavam de pé e próximos a lareira. Artur adentrou o recinto seguido de um homem alto, moreno, careca e com uma argola dourada em uma orelha.

"Este é Kingsley Shacklebolt. Trabalha comigo no Ministério." Retornou seu olhar para Kingsley. "Esta é minha esposa, Molly." A senhora Weasley acenou sorridente. "Estes são Fred e George, Rony e Draco e minha caçula Gina. Estes são seus amigos de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter."

"Prazer." Disse Kingsley em sua voz profunda e lenta.

"Bom, podemos ir." Falou o senhor Weasley. "Irei primeiro com Kingsley. Depois os rapazes, Hermione seguida de Gina, então você vem Molly."

Harry lembrava da primeira vez em que fora ao Beco Diagonal com a família Weasley. Já fazia dois anos e parara no beco errado. Desta vez estavam todos juntos procurando pelos livros que usariam naquele ano, mas junto deles estava um auror, Shacklebolt. O moreno já o vira algumas vezes em suas idas ao Ministério junto de Lucius, mas não sabia nada além do nome e cargo. O que o inquietava a respeito do homem era o motivo dele estar os acompanhando em um simples dia de compras.

"Hogwarts? Veio comprar livros?" Perguntou o gerente sem rodeios.

"Sim." Disse Molly.

O homem puxou um par de luvas muito grossas, apanhou um bengalão nodoso e rumou para uma gaiola próxima à vitrine da loja.

"São quatro desses, não?" Perguntou olhando rapidamente para Harry, Draco, Rony e Hermione.

"Três." Corrigiu Harry. Havia ganho o livro sobre Trato das Criaturas Mágicas de Hagrid como presente de aniversário.

Um barulho alto de papel rasgado foi ouvido. Dois livros monstruosos apanharam um terceiro e começavam a destruí-lo.

"Parem com isso!" Gritou o gerente dando bengaladas nos dois que destruíam o terceiro.

"Quem, em sã consciência, pede um livro desses como material didático?" Perguntou Rony olhando indignado para a gaiola cheia de livros possuidores de dentes e um temperamento ruim. "Como iremos lê-los sem que comam nossas mãos?"

Após os três livros monstros estarem embalados – o que demorou mais vinte minutos para poder nocauteá-los novamente e enfiá-los numa sacola mágica -, Molly pediu os livros dos gêmeos, Percy, Gina e o restante que constava na lista de Rony, Draco, Harry e Hermione.

"Aqui estão. Quatro de Esclarecendo o Futuro." Disse o gerente pousando sobre o balcão livros grossos com capa preta.

Mas Harry não estava escutando. Enquanto Hermione pedia mais alguns livros, Draco e Rony pagavam os seus, o moreno aproximou-se de uma mesinha com vários livros formando um arranjo. Eram grossos e de capa azul escuro.

"Presságios da morte: o que fazer quando se sabe que vai acontecer o pior." Leu Shacklebolt em voz alta assustando Harry. "Um bom livro para passar o tempo, mas eu não o leria se fosse você." Deu as costas e voltou para junto de Molly, que pagava o restante dos livros, e Artur, que segurava a maioria das sacolas.

Mas Harry continuou a encarar a capa do livro onde tinha um cão preto do tamanho de um urso, com olhos brilhantes, que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar..

"Harry." Chamou Draco interrompendo os pensamentos do moreno. "Vamos indo." E empurrou o amigo em direção à porta.

"Podemos passar em alguma loja de criatura mágicas?" Perguntou Hermione ao saírem da Floreios e Borrões.

"Claro que sim, querida." Disse Molly sorrindo. "Rony, aproveite e peça para a moça analisar seu rato."

"Não o chame de rato, ele tem nome. É Perebas." Disse o ruivo indignado.

"É Perebas." Disseram Fred e George numa voz esganiçada fazendo todos, exceto Rony e a senhora Weasley, rirem.

"Você vai comprar alguma criatura, Mione?" Perguntou Gina enquanto dirigiam-se à Animais Mágicos.

"Eu penso em comprar, sim. Quero dizer, Harry tem Edwirges, Rony tem Perebas e Draco tem."

Cada centímetro de parede da loja estava escondido por uma gaiola. Era malcheirosa e barulhenta, com guinchos e ruídos de todos os animais do lugar. A bruxa no balcão estava ocupada, ensinando um garoto como cuidar de um tritão com dois rabos. Molly avisou que iria com Gina e os gêmeos atrás do restante da lista, Artur e Shacklebolt decidiram aguardar do lado de fora.

Draco e Hermione examinavam algumas gaiolas com bichos que pareciam promissores como animais de estimação. Harry preferiu ficar próximo ao balcão junto de Rony. Logo o bruxo com o tritão saiu e a bruxa veio atende-los.

"É o meu rato." Disse Rony à bruxa. "Ele tem andado meio indisposto desde que voltamos do Egito."

"Põe ele aqui no balcão." Pediu a bruxa.

O ruivo o catou do bolso direito e o colocou sobre o balcão, ao lado da gaiola onde havia outros ratos, que pararam de saltitar para analisar seu companheiro.

"Que idade tem seu rato?" Perguntou a bruxa.

"Não sei. Ele é bem velho, pertenceu ao meu irmão antes de ser meu."

"Que poderes ele tem?" Perguntou enquanto examinava-o atentamente.

"Ele jamais revelara poder algum." Disse Rony envergonhado.

"Este aqui já sofreu muito na vida. Se está procurando algo melhor, pode levar um destes." E apontou para a gaiola ao lado onde os ratos voltaram a saltitar. Rony olhou-os um pouco enojado e segurou Perebas com força. "Bem, se não, o senhor pode tentar um tônico para ratos." Levou a mão para baixo de balcão e trouxe consigo um vidrinho vermelho.

"Está bem. Quanto é?"

De repente, uma coisa enorme e laranja saiu voando do teto da gaiola mais alta e aterrissou na cabeça de Rony. Em seguida, avançou e bufou com violência para Perebas.

"NÃO BICHENTO, NÃO!" Gritou a bruxa tentando conter a coisa peluda. Perebas escorregou por entre os dedos de seu dono e correu porta afora.

"PEREBAS!" Gritou Rony correndo atrás do rato.

Os dois levaram quase dez minutos para recuperar Perebas, que refugiara-se embaixo de um latão de lixo à porta da Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol. Rony tornou a meter o rato no bolso, endireitou-se e massageou os cabelos. Ele e Harry faziam o caminho de volta quando o senhor Weasley surgiu na frente deles, ofegante, e com uma expressão séria.

"Qual o problema de vocês? Correndo pelo Beco quando tem um criminoso à solta? Vocês podiam ter se perdido ou seqüestrados ou coisa pior!" Bradou irritado.

"Vim atrás de Perebas, pai." Explicou Rony.

"Não saiam mais correndo desse jeito. Quando quiserem ir para algum lugar, avisem."

Eles refizeram o caminho até a Animais Mágicos onde todos estavam. Para a surpresa de ambos, Hermione estava de pé, na entrada da loja, com a coisa laranja no colo. Rony fez uma careta e preferiu não se aproximar muito.

"Não acredito que você comprou esse monstro!" Disse o ruivo.

"Ele é lindo, não é?" Disse Hermione radiante.

A pelagem do gato era espessa e fofa, suas pernas eram arqueadas e sua cara era de poucos amigos e amassada, como se tivesse batido de frente com uma parede de tijolos. Agora que Perebas não estava à vista, o gato ronronava satisfeito nos braços de Hermione.

"Essa coisa quase me deixa sem cabelos e sem um rato."

"Foi sem querer, não foi, Bichento?"

"E Perebas? Ele precisa de descanso. Como ele vai repousar com esse animal por perto?"

"Por Merlin!" Falou Molly irritada. "Ronald, seu rato vai ficar no dormitório masculino e Bichento no dormitório feminino. Não haverá problemas. De qualquer forma, sabemos que Hermione cuidará para que Bichento não tente nada contra Perebas."

"Por falar nisso, você esqueceu o tônico do seu rato." Disse Hermione entregando ao ruivo o vidrinho vermelho.

"Já que estão todos resolvidos, Molly, falta comprar mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou Artur.

"Não. Já podemos ir."

"Então vamos."

De volta à Toca, todos pareciam empolgados com o material novo. Mesmo Harry que mal dizia uma frase completa quando falavam sobre a volta às aulas. O moreno ria e mostrava-se curioso com os novos livros. O que ainda não compreendiam era o absurdo de livros que Hermione comprara alegando que faria matérias a mais aquele ano.

"Para que você vai fazer Estudo dos Trouxas? Você nasceu trouxa!" Disse Rony.

"Quero estudar sob o ponto de vista bruxo."

"Não acha que fará aulas demais esse ano, Hermione?" Perguntou Draco. "Você terá tempo de estudar tudo?"

"Conversarei com a Professora McGonagall." Disse por fim encerrando o assunto.

"Segundo monitor chefe da família!" Ouviram Molly berrar alegremente do andar de cima. "Estou tão orgulhosa!" Veio descendo as escadas com Percy e os gêmeos logo atrás.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Gina deixando de brincar com Bichento.

"Seu irmão foi nomeado monitor-chefe." Disse Molly. "Farei seu prato preferido para o jantar." Disse encarando Percy e adentrou a cozinha com ele ainda a seguindo.

"Nós bem que tentamos prende-lo em alguma pirâmide." Disse George.

"Mas mamãe nos pegou no ato." Completou Fred.

"O que fazem aí parados?" Perguntou Molly reaparecendo na sala. "Rony e Gina, já para a cozinha me ajudar a preparar o jantar. Fred e George, vão arrumar os quartos. Draco, vá colocar a mesa."

"Podemos ajudar em algo, senhora Weasley?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Você e Harry podem ficar aí."

"Por que Percy não ficou encarregado de fazer alguma coisa também?" Perguntou Rony de cara fechada.

"Porque ele é monitor-chefe." Respondeu Fred.

"E não recebe ordens, mas sim as distribui." Concluiu George.

"Vocês poderiam ser monitores também." Falou Molly encarando os filhos gêmeos. "Vocês deviam ser um exemplo melhor pra sua irmã."

"Gina tem outros irmãos para seguir exemplo, mãe." Disse Percy.

"Todos fazendo o que eu mandei. Agora."

Era um dia quente, aquele sábado. E justo aquele dia, faziam faxina na casa, mudavam móveis de lugar e jogavam fora o que não precisariam mais. Daria sua varinha por uma brisa fresca, água gelada e poder deitar no sofá.

"Anda, Pad. Ainda temos muito que fazer."

"Estou fazendo o meu melhor, Moony, mas estou esgotado." Disse sentando no chão, no meio do corredor, largando o aspirador.. "Me explica só mais uma vez, por que não usamos magia para limpar a casa?"

"Porque somos péssimos com feitiços de limpeza tão abrangentes. Além disso, eu gosto de limpar do jeito trouxa. Você quem quis me ajudar."

"Claro. Não queria admitir, mas a maior parte dessa sujeira é por minha causa."

Remus sentou ao lado do moreno que, logo que sentiu o calor do corpo do outro próximo ao próprio corpo, o enlaçou pela cintura e passou a sugar um ponto no pescoço do lupino. Remus fechou os olhos em prazer, aproveitando o toque do outro. Sorriu elevando uma mão até o cabelo embaraçado do moreno.

"Achei que estivesse cansado." Disse baixo, em tom divertido. "Pad, vou ter de usar gola alta por uma semana, se continuar."

"Não me culpe. Você quem sentou aqui quando eu estava quieto." Falou descansando o queixo na curva do pescoço do outro.

"Não posso mais me aproximar, então? Você é um pervertido."

O moreno riu alto e desencostou-se do outro.

"Que tal um intervalo?"

"Um mais longo, você quer dizer." Bufou levantando-se e trazendo o moreno consigo.

"Anda, Moony. Depois continuamos com a faxina, eu prometo."

"Estaremos cansados demais para continuar." O beijou rapidamente antes de puxa-lo pela mão em direção às escadas. "Não se esqueça de falar com Prongs depois. Ontem ele passou o dia tentando falar com você, mas você dormia parecendo um animal morto."

Limpar a casa sozinho não tinha muita graça. Talvez fosse por isso que, mesmo contra seus instintos, Remus ficara tão bom em feitiços de limpeza. Em poucos minutos o local estava limpo, organizado e cheiroso. O lupino suspirou e sentou no sofá da sala, o último lugar a limpar. Percorreu todo o ambiente com os olhos atrás de alguma parte mal limpa, mas não encontrou nada sujo ou fora do lugar. Levantou, pronto para um banho, quando ouviu ser chamado da lareira.

"Boa tarde, Severus." Cumprimentou gentilmente.

"Quero saber como está." Falou seco.

"Melhor, obrigado."

"Suas transformações estão mais difíceis, não? Isso tudo porque Black fugiu da prisão?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Pensei que, com o tempo que estamos separados, o feitiço não fosse me afetar mais." Suspirou cansado.

"Farei algumas poções fortificantes para você."

"Obrigado."

"Não nos veremos até amanhã. Então faça uma boa viagem."

O lobisomem apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

O jantar havia sido relativamente tranqüilo. Como de costume, os gêmeos aprontavam, a senhora Weasley se irritava e os mandava para o quarto mais cedo. Shacklebolt fora convidado para fazer parte do mesmo, mas disse que tinha de ir. Teria uma reunião com o Ministro aquela noite onde os aurores seriam instruídos do novo plano de ação para prender Black. Após todos terminarem de comer, dirigiram-se para seus respectivos quartos e esperaram até o amanhecer.

"Como iremos para a estação carregando tanta bagagem?" Perguntou Draco olhando para as malas deixadas na sala. "E estamos sem carro."

"Graças à você." Disse a senhora Weasley com as mãos na cintura. "Eu falei para não usar o carro, mas alguém me escuta?"

"Não vamos discutir isso de novo, mãe." Finalizou Draco.

"O Ministério mandará dois carros." Disse Artur fazendo com que todos parassem o que faziam e o encarassem.

"Por quê?" Perguntou Pecy curioso.

"Porque você é monitor." Disse George.

"E colocarão bandeirinhas sobre o capô. Escrito TC." Completou Fred.

"Tremendo Chefão." Disseram os gêmeos juntos fazendo todos, exceto Percy e a senhora Weasley, rirem.

"Por que o Ministério mandará carros, pai?" Percy repetiu a pergunta num tom muito digno.

"Bem, como não temos mais nenhum e eu trabalho lá, eles farão esse favor." Respondeu Artur.

"Acho muito bom." Disse a senhora Weasley. "Vocês já pensaram na bela imagem de vocês juntos com a bagagem, na estação?"

"Antes que eu me esqueça." Disse o senhor Weasley tirando um pacote longo de dentro das vestes. "Rony, pra você."

O ruivo tomou o pacote nas mãos e o abriu apressadamente. Ao olhar o que havia dentro da caixa escura, olhou sorridente para os pais.

"Uma varinha nova!"

"Trinta e cinco centímetros e meio, salgueiro, contendo um fio de cauda de unicórnio." Descreveu o senhor Weasley.

"Achei que não tínhamos dinheiro para compra-la." Falou Rony.

"Tínhamos ainda um pouco reservado, querido. Você precisava de uma varinha nova, de qualquer forma." Disse a senhora Weasley gentilmente.

"Muito bem, crianças. Os carros estão chegando. Tragam suas coisas para fora." Disse o senhor Weasley.

A viagem até a King's Cross foi muito tranqüila se comparada a viagem de Harry no Nôitibus Andante. Os carros do Ministério da Magia pareciam quase comuns, embora o moreno reparasse que eram capazes de deslizar por espaços apertados. O grupo chegou à estação com vinte minutos de antecedência. Os motoristas do Ministério apanharam carrinhos, descarregaram as bagagens, cumprimentaram o senhor Weasley, levando a mão ao chapéu, e partiram. O senhor Weasley, Harry percebeu, ficou perto de si todo o percurso até a estação.

"Vamos fazer isso aos pares, já que somos muitos." Disse o senhor Weasley olhando para os lados. "Passarei primeiro com Harry."

Desde o primeiro ano, em Hogwarts ainda, Sirius era fascinado em observar Remus. Em ver seus gestos sutis, suas expressões delicadas, ouvir sua voz sempre controlada e gentil, encara-lo diretamente perdendo-se no âmbar do lupino.. Tudo fascinava o moreno. O andar, a fala, toques acidentais, olhares rápidos, escrita fina e até a maneira organizada meio neurótico.

_Nos primeiros anos, era novo demais para entender que não era somente fascinação. Então não se importava em passar horas observando o outro e, vez ou outra, ser flagrado e ver Remus ruborizar e acabar por derrubar algo ou errar alguma informação nas tarefas que fazia. _

_Mas Sirius cresceu e percebeu que pensar e se preocupar tanto com uma única pessoa não era normal. Ainda mais sendo seu melhor amigo do sexo masculino. Ou assim pensava. E foi realmente difícil aceitar a idéia de estar apaixonado pelo lobisomem. Não por ser um lobisomem, mas pelo problema do artigo 'o' mesmo. Era Remus, afinal. Seu amigo. Um homem. _

_Sirius já havia sido libertado de muitos pensamentos errôneos que sua família implantara em seu ser, mas ainda havia alguns. E ser completamente hetero, não importando seus sentimentos, era um deles. Foram noites de silêncio, algumas de distância e uma única de bebedeira com James para que o moreno contasse a verdade para seu irmão de alma. _

"_Ei, Prongs. Tenho uma boa pra você." Disse um Sirius completamente bêbado, mal mantendo-se sentado no banco do Cabeça de Javali. _

"_Manda." Disse James, igualmente bêbado._

"_Você é quem se transforma em _veado_, mas eu quem sou o verdadeiro _viado_." E gargalhou como se acabasse de contar a melhor piada de todas. _

"Estou muito bêbado para entender o que você diz, Pad. Vamos voltar para Hogwarts." Levantou e ajudou o amigo a fazer o mesmo.

_Ambos voltaram para o Castelo e dormiram até o dia seguinte, acordando apenas na hora do almoço. Quando James acordou, ficou um tempo sentado na cama esperando o quarto parar de girar, então olhou para a cama ao lado, onde Sirius ainda dormia. Algo em sua mente gritava por mais horas de sono, mas uma outra voz foi mais alta. _

_James não se importou de acordar o amigo e teria dado mais tempo para o outro se recompor, mas tinha de saber com urgência se o que suas lembranças lhe faziam ver e ouvir era certo. _

"_Fala logo, Sirius! Você é gay?"_

"_Sou, seu vesgo! Agora me deixa dormir ou te azaro daqui até o Pacífico!" Gritou voltando para baixo das cobertas. _

_O restante do quarteto logo soube da homossexualidade do amigo e, logo Howgarts sabia. O que ninguém sabia era que o moreno já visava uma certa pessoa. James passou a desconfiar de algo após a segunda semana em que via o outro recusar convites de encontros de diversos pretendentes. Não que o moreno tivesse uma longa lista de namoros. Sirius era conhecido por ser fiel às namoradas que tivera_**1**_. _

_Numa tarde, quando Rabicho havia descido à cozinha atrás de lanche e Remus estava ocupado demais estudando na biblioteca, James aproximou-se de Sirius que estava sentado numa das poltronas do Salão Comunal Grifinório e o cercou. _

"_Quem é?" Perguntou sem rodeios assustando o outro. _

"_Que droga, James. Me joga um Avada que é mais rápido." Disse com uma mão no peito. "Quem é o quê?" Perguntou mais calmo. _

"_Quem é que você cobiça, Sirius Black? Qual o rapaz que conseguiu te prender na coleira?" _

"_Do que está falando?" Perguntou desconfiado. _

"_Diga logo o nome, seu infeliz." _

"_Com ciúmes, Prongs?" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Não se preocupe, querido. Podemos manter nosso amor em segredo. Podemos ser amantes." Recebeu um travesseiro na cara. "OUCH!"_

"_Muito lisonjeio, mas prefiro ser regurgitado por um trasgo." Disse. "Falando sério, Padfoot. Quem é?" _

_Nesse momento o retrato que dá passagem ao Salão da Grifinória foi aberto e Remus quem entrava carregando uma mochila surrada por cima de um ombro. Ao ver os dois amigos sorriu e aproximou-se. Sirius, que sentava de forma relaxada na poltrona, logo se ajeitou e sorriu para o lupino. _

"_Olá, Moony." Cumprimentou Sirius alegremente. O que fez James olha-lo de modo estranho._

"_Padfoot. Prongs." Cumprimentou os dois com um aceno de cabeça. _

"_Wortmail logo voltará da cozinha. Padfoot e eu tivemos uma idéia para devolver a brincadeira de ontem dos sonserinos." Disse James. _

"_Vou tomar banho e logo desço." Ajeitou a mochila nas costas. "A propósito" Encarou Sirius. "consegui um horário livre amanhã, depois da aula de Poções. Podemos praticar os feitiços da aula passada." _

"_Por mim, tudo bem." Disse Sirius ainda sorrindo, o que fez James franzir o cenho. _

_Remus acenou para ambos e subiu para o dormitório. James estudou bem as expressões de Sirius e pensou em todas as vezes que via o moreno e o lupino juntos. Suas próprias expressões foram mudando de franzir de cenho para uma de surpresa, então ele piscou algumas vezes até que encarou Sirius que o encarava de volta, um pouco temeroso de que o outro pudesse ter enlouquecido. _

"_É o Remus." Disse James repentinamente. _

"_Como?"_

"_O cara de quem você ta afim é o Remus. Você tá afim do Moony!" _

"_Fala baixo, seu vara-pau." Olhou para a escada nervosamente certificando-se de que não havia ninguém lá. "Da onde você tirou isso?"_

"_É tão óbvio! Como eu não percebi antes? Vocês sempre tiveram esse jeito de casal e sempre cuidaram um do outro.."_

"_Os Marotos cuidam o do outro." Corrigiu Sirius. _

"_Mas entre vocês dois é diferente. Você precisa da aprovação dele e ele precisa saber que você não vai fazer uma besteira maior do que as que geralmente faz." _

"_Eu já entendi." Resmungou. "É. É o Moony." _

"_Por que não fala com ele?"_

"_Use seu cérebro e chegue ao óbvio de novo." _

"_Moony não vai te rejeitar. E se o fizer, ele não vai ficar estranho e nem te tratar diferente." _

"_Como pode ter tanta certeza?" _

"_Porque é o Moony, seu adorador de lobos." _

"_Você sabe levantar a moral de alguém como um duende sabe voar." Disse ácido. _

"_Faço meu melhor." Fez uma reverência mal feita. _

O senhor Weasley dirigiu-se à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, empurrando o carrinho de malas e, aparentemente, muito interessado no Interurbano 125 que acabara de parar na plataforma nove. Com um olhar expressivo para Harry, ele encostou-se displicentemente na barreira. O garoto o imitou. Num segundo, os dois atravessaram a sólida parede e saíram na plataforma nove e meia, onde o Expresso de Hogwarst estava estacionado.

Percy e Gina, de repente, apareceram atrás de Harry, ofegantes. Parecia que haviam corrido para atravessar a coluna. Depois que os outros Weasley e Hermione se reuniram à eles, Harry e o senhor Weasley saíram andando até os últimos carros do trem, passando por cabines cheias, até uma que lhes parecesse vazia. Embarcaram as malas na cabine, guardaram Edwirges e Bichento no bagageiro, depois tornaram a sair para que todos pudessem se despedir do senhor e da senhora Weasley.

A senhora Weasley beijou os filhos, Hermione e, por fim, Harry. O moreno ficou encabulado, ainda não estava acostumado a ser beijado e abraçado. Sua mãe os fazia raramente, e ainda assim era estranho.

"Vocês vão se cuidar, não vão?" Perguntou a senhora Weasley encarando todos, especialmente Draco, Rony, Harry e Hermione. "Fiz sanduíches para todos." Disse entregando uma cesta para Rony. "Não, não são de carne enlatado."

"Ficaremos bem, mãe." Disse Draco na sua voz arrastada. "Não se preocupe tanto. A senhora já tem Fred e George." Os gêmeos fizeram um 'oh' indignados, mas depois deram risadinhas.

"Esse ano será diferente. É bom que se comportem mesmo." Disse o senhor Weasley.

"Ficarei de olho neles, Artur." Disse uma voz gentil.

Todos viraram em direção à voz e depararam-se com Remus sorrindo-lhes tranqüilamente.

"Remus!" Exclamou Harry indo até o lobisomem.

"Olá, Harry." Embaraçou ainda mais, se possível, os cabelos do moreno. "Artur, Molly, crianças." Cumprimentou-os.

"Muito bom vê-lo, Remus." Disse Molly sorrindo-lhe.

"Com certeza." Complementou Artur. "Mas me pergunto o que faz aqui." Franziu o cenho. "Aconteceu algo?"

"Não, não. Vim porque também irei à Hogwarst."

"Como?" Perguntou Harry. "Lucius, até lá, quer você e Snape me vigiando?"

"Sim e não." Disse encarando o moreno. "Irei a Hogwarst porque Dumbledore me enviou uma carta no começo das férias, me oferecendo o cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." Todos olharam-no surpreso.

"Por que não disse nada sobre isso?" Perguntou Harry de olhos cerrados.

"Eu ainda pensava na resposta, Harry. Há poucos dias decidi aceitar e não tive tempo de contar nem mesmo à Lucius. Somente Dumbledore e Severus sabiam, até o momento."

"Bem, que bom que aceitou. Com certeza, estou mais tranqüilo por saber que estará lá, Remus." Disse o senhor Weasley realmente parecendo mais calmo.

"Parabéns, querido. Sei que será um ótimo professor." Disse a senhora Weasley.

"Obrigado, Molly." Sorriu-lhe. "E podem ficar mais calmos. Hogwarts ainda é um local seguro."

Ouviu-se um apito forte e os últimos alunos que ainda não haviam entrado, apressaram-se para encontrar um lugar no Expresso.

"Hora de irmos, crianças." Disse Remus.

Molly e Artur afastaram-se um pouco mais, apenas acenando, enquanto seus filhos, Harry, Hermione e Remus entravam no trem.

"Ei, senhor Lupin, o senhor está interessado em uma negociação muito lucrativa?" Perguntou George seguindo o mais velho pelo corredor.

"Fale-me mais, senhor Weasley."

"30% do que vendermos será seu e o senhor nos ajuda a manter todos os professores de bico calado." Completou Fred.

"O que acha?" Perguntaram ambos.

"Acho que vocês sabem fazer negócio, mas, para o azar de vocês, não aceito suborno." Deu de ombros. "Sinto muito, rapazes." E parou em frente a cabine em que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Draco estavam. "Com licença." Pediu batendo na porta e abrindo uma fresta. "Será que posso me juntar à vocês? O resto do trem já está cheio."

"Tudo bem, Remus." Disse Harry dando um espaço para o mais velho sentar. "Aliás, Professor Lupin."

"Também vai demorar um pouco até que eu me acostume." Sentou.

"Professor, o senhor acha que Sirius Black conseguiria entrar em Howgarts?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Hermione!" Disseram Draco, Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo, reprovando-a.

"Posso saber o motivo da preocupação?" Perguntou de cenho franzido.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, apenas encarando-se.

"Não devíamos ter medo de contar." Começou Hermione encarando os garotos que apenas deram de ombros. A menina, então voltou o olhar para o lupino. "Sabemos que Sirius Black está atrás de Harry."

"Quem contou?"

"Não importa, realmente." Disse Draco. "Queremos saber se a Escola é mesmo segura."

Remus encostou-se no banco e suspirou parecendo cansado.

"Hogwarts é segura. Dumbledore aumentou a segurança e todos os professores estão preparados para lidar com o que quer que aconteça. A prioridade é proteger os alunos. Black não conseguirá entrar e, caso consiga, é provável que não consiga sair." Disse o lobisomem num tom duro.

"Eu disse. Estamos seguros." Disse Rony de braços cruzados.

"Mudando de assunto, como vocês estão para esse novo ano?" Perguntou Remus voltando ao tom calmo.

"Quero muito ir à Hogsmeade." Disse Hermione. "Li que é o único povoado inteiramente bruxo na Grã-Bretanha."

"Só quero conhecer a Dedosmel!" Exclamou Rony meio sem pensar, mas com uma expressão sonhadora.

"E o que é a Dedosmel?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Uma loja de doces." Respondeu Draco. "Eles vendem todos os tipos de doces que você imaginar."

"O livro Sítios Históricos da Bruxaria diz que a estalagem foi o quartel-general da Revolta dos Duendes em 1612." Disse Hermione pressurosa. "E que a Casa dos Gritos é o prédio mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha."

"Eu não sabia que a Casa dos Gritos já estava catalogada." Disse Remus parecendo divertir-se com a informação.

"Não sei se quero conhecer um lugar assombrado." Disse Draco.

" Não podemos entrar lá, de qualquer forma, mas acho que devemos, ao menos, ver onde fica." Disse Hermione.

"Vai ser ótimo sair da Escola aos fins de semana." Disse Rony.

"É, parece que vai sim." Murmurou Harry desanimado.

"Qual o seu problema?" Perguntou Draco cutucando-o, de leve, no ombro.

"Harry não tem autorização para ir à Hogsmeade." Falou Remus encarando o moreno. "Por ter fugido de casa, Lucius decidiu que isso faria parte do castigo."

"Ah." Falou Rony sentido pelo amigo.

O Expresso de Hogwarts rodavam numa velocidade constante para o norte e o cenário à janela ia se tornando cada vez mais bravio e escuro, enquanto as nuvens, no alto, se avolumavam. Estudantes passavam pela porta da cabine correndo pra cima e pra baixo. Bichento agora se acomodava num assento vazio, a cara amarrada virada para Rony, os olhos amarelos cravados no bolso do peito dele, bem onde Perebas escondia-se.

No meio da tarde, bem na hora que a chuva começou a cair, embaçando os vidros, novos passos foram ouvidos no corredor. Blaise Zabini e companhia pararam bem em frente à cabine onde Harry e os outros estavam, mas ao verem Remus, passaram direto.

"Covardes." Murmurou Draco.

"Seus amigos?" Perguntou Remus.

"Sonserinos idiotas." Disse Rony. "Só porque estamos com um Professor eles não cospem o veneno."

"Esqueçam. Já foram." Disse Hermione comendo um bolinho que comprara da mulher que passa com o carrinho de comidas pelo trem.

"Devemos estar quase chegando." Disse Harry tentando enxergar algo além da chuva que batia na janela.

Nem bem terminou essa frase e o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade.

"Nós ainda não chegamos." Disse Remus consultando o relógio.

"Então porquê paramos?" Perguntou Draco.

O trem foi rodando cada vez mais lentamente. Quando o ronco dos pistões parou, o barulho do vento e da chuva de encontro à janela pareceu mais forte. Hermione, que estava mais próximo da porta, levantou-se para espiar o corredor. Por todo o vagão, cabeças curiosas surgiram para espiar o corredor.

O trem parou completamente com um tranco, e banques e pancadas distantes sinalizaram que algumas malas tinham despencado do bagageiro. E, de repente, todas as luzes desligaram deixando todo o trem na completa escuridão.

"Vocês acham que o trem enguiçou?" Perguntou Rony.

"Impossível." Disse Remus empunhando a varinha e conjurando um feixe de chamas. "Fiquem aqui. Vou perguntar ao maquinista o que está acontecendo." E levantou-se, mas antes de alcançar a porta, ela se abriu.

Parado à porta, iluminado pelas chamas do lupino, havia um vulto de capa que alcançava o teto. Seu rosto estava completamente oculto por um capuz. Harry baixou os olhos depressa, e o que ele viu provocou uma contração em seu estômago. Havia uma mão saindo de dentro da capa, e ela brilhava, um brilho cinzento, de aparência viscosa e coberta de feridas, como uma coisa morta que se decompusera na água.

Mas foi visível apenas por uma fração de segundos. Como se a criatura sob a capa, percebesse o olhar de Harry, a mão foi repentinamente ocultada nas dobras da capa preta. Então, a coisa encapuzada, inspirou longa e lentamente, uma inspiração ruidosa, como se tentasse inspirar algo além do ar a sua volta. Um frio intenso atingiu todos os presentes. Harry sentiu a própria inspiração entalar no peito. O frio penetrou mais fundo em sua pele, seus olhos giraram nas órbitas e não conseguiu mais ver nada. Estava se afogando no frio. Sentiu um farfalhar nos ouvidos que lembrava água correndo, estava sendo puxado para o fundo e o farfalhar aumento para um ronco que também aumentava.

Então, vindos de muito longe, ouviu gritos terríveis, pavorosos e suplicantes. O moreno tentou se mexer, mas não conseguia. Um nevoeiro claro e denso rodopiava à volta dele, dentro dele...

"Harry! Harry!" Alguém o chamava.

Alguém dava leves batidas em seu rosto.

"Q-quê?" Perguntou com a voz trêmula, abrindo os olhos.

Sentou e percebeu estar de volta à cabine, as luzes haviam reacendido e o trem andava novamente. Olhou para Draco, Rony, Hermione e Remus. Todos pareciam um pouco pálidos, mas bem.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Draco nervoso.

"Estou." E olhou para a porta da cabine. "Onde está aquela coisa?"

"Já foi." Disse Hermione.

"O Professor Lupin a espantou daqui." Completou Rony.

"Quem gritou?"

"Ninguém gritou." Disse Draco.

"Tome." Disse Remus partindo um pedaço de chocolate. "Coma. Vai se sentir melhor."

"Que era aquela coisa?" Perguntou Harry encarando o lupino.

"Um dos Dementadores de Azkaban." Respondeu distribuindo pedaços de chocolates para todos. "Comam. Volto logo." Amassou a embalagem vazia, meteu-a no bolso e saiu da cabine.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Harry dando uma mordida no seu pedaço.

"Quando aquela coisa entrou, ela parecia procurar por algo. Daí ela parou em você, acho, e parecia que você começou a ter um acesso.." Começou Rony.

"Você escorregou pro chão e não parava de se debater." Continuou Draco.

"O Professor Lupin disse que Sirius Black não estava aqui, então conjurou um feitiço que espantou o Dementador." Finalizou Hermione.

Quando Remus voltou, todos já haviam comido seu pedaço de chocolate e pareciam mais calmos.

O resto da viagem foi mais tranqüila e quase ninguém falou. Por fim, o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade e houve uma grande correria para desembarcar. Remus despediu-se dos quatro e foi para o lado contrário, onde havia uma única carruagem o esperando.

"Ele não pode vir antes por causa do 'problema peludo' dele." Murmurou Harry, sendo o suficiente para Draco, Rony e Hermione entenderem.

"Bem, sorte nossa ou aquela coisa poderia ter feito estrago maior." Disse Draco.

"Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui!" Ouviram uma voz conhecida e viraram para trás. Hagrid guiava os novos alunos para os barcos, mas ao vê-los, deu um rápido aceno que foi retribuido.

O coche cheirava levemente a mofo e palha. Harry sentia-se melhor desde o chocolate, mas ainda estava fraco. Hermione, Draco e Rony não paravam de lhe lançar olhares de esguelha, com medo de que o moreno desmaiasse outra vez. Quando o coche foi se aproximando de um magnífico portão de ferro forjado, ladeado por colunas de pedra com javalis alados no alto, Harry viu mais dois Dementadores encapuzados montando guarda dos lados do portão. Uma onde náusea e frio tornou a invadi-lo. Harry fechou os olhos e afundou o máximo no banco do coche até passarem pelo portões.

O coche ganhou velocidade no caminho longo e inclinado até o castelo. Por fim, parou balançando, Rony, Draco e Hermione desembarcaram. Quando Harry ia descendo, uma voz satisfeita chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Você desmaiou, Malfoy?" Perguntou Zabini. "É verdade o que Neville diz? Você teve medo dos Dementadores e caiu duro no chão?"

"Se manda, Zabini." Disse Rony irritado.

"Você também desmaiou, Weasley?" Perguntou Parkinson encarando o ruivo. "O velho Dementador apavorante te assustou?"

"Algum problema?" Perguntou uma voz suave. Remus acabara de desembarcar do seu próprio coche.

Zabini lançou um olhar insolente ao lupino e logo o reconheceu. Já o havia visto algumas poucas vezes, além da vez no trem. Sabia que Remus era como um padrinho de Harry, mas não pode deixar de achar graça da roupa remendada e da mala surrada.

"Nenhum, Professor." Disse sarcástico.

Com um aceno de cabeça, voltou para dentro do castelo com Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle o seguindo.

"Obrigado." Disse Harry sorrindo.

"De nada." Falou Remus. "Agora entrem."

A porta que levava ao Salão Principal, à direita, estava aberta. Seguiram o grande número de alunos que se deslocava para aquela direção, mas apenas vislumbraram o teto encantado, que, àquela noite, se mostrava escuro e anuviado.

"Malfoy. Granger. Quero falar com os dois." Chamou a Professora McGonagall.

Os quatro viraram preocupados e se entreolharam hesitantes e receosos.

"Não precisam ficar tão preocupado. Só quero falar-lhes." Disse a Professora.

Harry e Hermione acenaram com a cabeça e seguiram a Professora. Rony e Draco seguiram para o Salão Principal, mas ainda olharam para trás, receosos.

Já na sala, um pequeno aposento com uma grande e acolhedora lareira, a Professora fez sinal para que Harry e Hermione se sentassem. Ela próprio se sentou à escrivaninha e disse sem rodeios:

"O Professor Lupin mandou à frente uma coruja para avisar que você tinha passado mal no trem, Malfoy."

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, ouviu-se uma batida leve na porta e Madame Pomfrey entrou com seu ar eficiente. Harry sentiu-se corar com a entrada da enfermeira. Já era bastante ruim ter desmaiado sem que fizessem alvoroço.

"Eu estou bem." Começou nervoso. "Não preciso de nada."

"Ah, então foi você." Disse Madame Pomfrey ignorando o comentário do moreno. "Suponho que tenha feito, outra vez, alguma coisa perigosa."

"Foi um Dementador, Papoula." Informou McGonagall.

"Postar Dementadores na porta da escola." Murmurou colocando a mão sobre a testa do mais jovem para sentir sua temperatura. "O menino não vai ser o último a desmaiar. Eles são terríveis e o efeito que produzem nas pessoas que já são delicadas..."

"Eu não sou delicado." Disse afastando da mão da enfermeira.

"Claro que não." Disse Pomfrey distraia, tomando seu pulso.

"Do que ele precisa?" Perguntou McGonagall.

"Ele deveria, no mínimo, tomar chocolate." Disse enquanto tentava examinar os olhos de Harry.

"Já comemos chocolate." Falou Hermione chamando a atenção de Pomfrey que, até então, parecia não te-la visto lá. "O Professor Lupin deu a nós, Rony e Draco."

"Lupin? Remus Lupin?" Perguntou Pomfrey voltando o olhar para McGonagall.

"O único." Afirmou McGonagall.

"Finalmente um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que sabe o que faz!" Ergue as mãos como se agradecesse. "Por que ninguém me disse nada sobre ele virar professor?"

"Foi uma decisão de última hora, Papoula." Disse encerrando o assunto. "Por favor, esperem aí fora, enquanto dou uma palavrinha com a senhorita Granger sobre a programação desse ano."

Harry saiu para o corredor com a Madame Pomfrey, que seguiu para a ala hospitalar. Ele só precisou esperar uns minutinhos e Hermione saiu da sala com um ar muito feliz, acompanhada pela professora. Todos desceram a escadaria de mármore para o Salão Principal.

"Ah. Perdemos a cerimônia da seleção." Disse Hermione vendo as fileiras de chapéus cones preto em cada mesa.

"_Vocês compreendem que o que houve esta noite foi algo de muita irresponsabilidade e que poderia ter custado a vida de três alunos mais a inocência de um quarto?" Perguntou Dumbledore num tom duro, raramente usado. _

_James, Sirius e Peter encontravam-se na sala do Diretor. A noite era de lua-cheia e, enquanto Remus era castigado pela perda do humano para a besta dentro de si, seus melhores amigos eram castigados por uma travessura que extrapolara qualquer limite. _

_Enquanto James e Rabicho estavam impedidos de ir ao encontro de Remus e, transformados em veado e rato, respectivamente, Sirius, durante o percurso, encontrou-se com Severus e ambos tiveram uma briga, mas o moreno decidiu por desafiar o outro e o instigou a tentar aproximar-se do Salgueiro Lutador. Severus, mesmo receoso, seguiu as provocações e foi, mas ao começar a percorrer o caminho mal iluminado, provocou os instintos do lobo lá preso. Se não fossem James e Peter, que por causa de uma detenção só puderam acompanhar o amigo lupino pelo mapa, Severus teria sido morto. _

_Contudo, James não fora suficiente para conter o lobo. Somente quando Sirius, transformado, entrou em cena é que James conseguiu tirar Severus, inconsciente, do local e leva-lo para a enfermaria. _

"_Não darei detenção aos senhores Potter e Pettegrew." Então encarou Sirius sob os óculos meia-lua. "Já o senhor, senhor Black, aplicarei, pessoalmente, suas detenções."_

"_Justo." Murmurou Sirius. _

"_Podemos ver Remus?" Perguntou James ansioso. _

"_Sim, sim." Viu James e Peter levantarem e sairem, quase correndo, da sala. "Não quer ver o senhor Lupin, senhor Black?"_

"_Não agora." Murmurou. _

_De fato, foi a melhor escolha. Remus, como lobisomem, ao sentir cheiro de carne humana sentiu seus instintos lupinos gritarem por sangue. A besta quis e tentou, mas não se realizou, o que a frustrou muito. No fim, destruiu ainda mais a casa onde ficava presa jogando-se por cima dos móveis velhos e mordendo-se de raiva. Madame Pomfrey surpreendeu-se ao ver o corpo do lupino estendido sobre uma poça de sangue. _

_James contou ao amigo o que aconteceu e a reação do outro, além de perguntar por Severus, que descansava a dois leitos de distância sem ferimentos graves, foi murmurar palavras desconexas. Peter não conseguiu entender direito seu significado, mas para James fez muito sentido. Tanto sentido que o moreno saiu da enfermaria irritadiço, com Peter a alguns passos de distância, indo direto para o Salão Grifinório onde Sirius estava, em pé, próximo à lareira olhando as cinzas. _

"_BLACK!" Gritou o sobrenome e, no segundo seguinte, Sirius estava no chão com uma mão sobre a boca sangrando. "EU DEVIA FELICITAR TUA MÃE PELO FILHO BEM CRIADO!" E saiu em direção ao dormitório. _

_Peter nunca entendeu o que aconteceu aquele dia. Remus sempre falava com a voz controlada e de modo confiante, mas suas palavras não passaram de um sussurro e foram trêmulas. James nunca estivera tão irritado e, ele e Sirius nunca tiveram uma briga tão séria. Quando James subiu as escadas, Peter voltou o olhar para Sirius e o viu chorar. Sirius nunca derramou uma lágrima, mesmo quando recebeu a notícia da morte do tio Alphard, o único que o apoiava na família, ou quando foi expulso de casa, ou quando Harry nasceu, ou mesmo quando Lílian e James foram mortos. _

_Peter nunca entendeu a importância do que Remus disse à James. _

Havia visto o Expresso chegar, mas não pudera se aproximar muito ou corria o risco de ser visto. Posicionou-se a favor do vento mesmo não havendo muitas possibilidades de alguém senti-lo, ou assim pensava. Enquanto Sirius, em sua forma canina, voltava para seu esconderijo na parte mais escondida da Floresta Proibida, ouviu um coche vindo fora da trilha usada pelos alunos e, em segundos, escondeu-se no meio dos arbustos. Quando o coche passou e já sumia de sua vista, decidiu segui-la.

Sirius teve de usar seu autocontrole ao máximo para não sair correndo até Remus quando o viu sair do coche que quase o atropelou.

_Sirius era conhecido por ser fiel às namoradas que tivera_**1 - apesar do que a maioria acha, na minha opinião ele era um mulherengo sim, mas não um do tipo que traia.**

**Faz tempo, né? Desculpa a demora. Mesmo. Eu não abandonei a fic e nem perdi o entusiasmo. Essa vida cigana que me deixa sem tempo. Enfim, taí mais um capítulo e espero que tenha gostado. Qualquer reclamação, observação, elogio, etecetara, é só mandar um review. **

**Sorrisos.**


	16. Antes do catorze

Após o jantar, Narcisa dirigiu-se até a biblioteca e sentou na poltrona próxima à lareira. Pelo o horário, conseguiria fazer a comunicação entre lareiras. Murmurou o feitiço e esperou o fogo baixar até poder ver os rostos de Severus e Remus, na sala do primeiro. Ambos em pé, com expressões profundas como se discutissem algo muito sério. Narcisa ignorou a preocupação que aquelas faces lhe traziam.

"Eu soube de que Harry desmaiou no trem." Começou friamente, como se os culpasse pelo o ocorrido. "Como ele está?"

"Bem. Foi apenas o mal estar que os Dementadores causam, mas, aparentemente, os efeitos em Harry são maiores." Explicou Remus.

"Você não fez a comunicação apenas para perguntar de Harry." Cortou Severus.

"Lucius recebeu uma coruja essa tarde. Não sei o que dizia, mas reconheci a ave. Pertence aos Zabini. E tenho certeza que ele foi a um encontro com ele e os outros."

"Não está achando que Lucius possa estar de volta, não é?" Indagou Severus.

"Ele não voltaria." Completou Remus.

"Não me preocupo com isso. Confio no meu marido. O problema é que Lucius fará o possível para proteger a mim e Harry. Mesmo que isso inclua voltar."

"Como voltar iria protegê-los? Lucius seria obrigado a entregar Harry." Disse Remus de cenho franzido.

Após o discurso de Dumbledore - que incluíam antigos avisos como não ir à Floresta Proibida e novos alertas para não cruzar com um Dementador, as boas-vindas aos novos professores, Remus, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Hagrid, de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas - os alunos foram mandados aos seus respectivos dormitórios. Harry, Rony, Draco e Hermione ainda conseguiram ir à mesa dos professores e felicitar Hagrid pelo cargo de professor, mas logo McGonagall os expulsou de lá.

Quando Harry, Hermione e Rony entraram no Salão Principal para tomarem o café da manhã, no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que viram foi Pansy e Blaise, que pareciam estar entretendo alguns sonserinos. Quando viram o trio entrando no Salão, Pansy fez uma imitação de desmaio, o que causou gargalhadas entre os sonserinos presentes.

"Não se importe." Disse Draco aproximando-se do trio.

Harry sentou à mesa grifinória, ao lado de George que entregava o horário novo para os alunos do terceiro ano.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Fred sentando do outro lado da mesa.

"Zabini." Disse Rony sentando do lado de Harry e dando um olhar irritado à mesa sonserina.

"Há! Mas é mesmo um charlatão." Disse George olhando Zabini com desprezo.

"Ele não estava tão exibido quando os Dementadores foram olhar o nosso lado do trem." Continuou Fred.

"Entrou na nossa cabine correndo. Achei que ia molhar as calças." Terminou George.

"Todos se sentem mal na presença dos Dementadores." Disse Draco.

"É normal, Harry. Li um livro sobre eles que dizia que é como se eles sugassem toda a felicidade da pessoa, deixando-a apenas com os piores pensamentos." Explicou Hermione.

"Zabini e os outros são uns idiotas. Não sabem de nada e ficam rindo às custas dos outros." Disse Rony.

"É, mas nenhum deles desmaiou." Murmurou Harry.

"Vamos ver se ele continua distribuindo alegria depois do primeiro jogo contra a Grifinória." Disse Fred mudando de assunto.

Harry serviu-se de algumas salsichas e suco de abóbora enquanto pensava no que Fred dissera. O comentário o deixou um pouco mais animado.

"Hermione, acho que bagunçaram seu horário." Comentou Rony olhando o horário da amiga por cima do ombro da mesma. "Você tem Adivinhação, Estudos dos Trouxas e Aritmancia às nove. Como você vai ver as três aulas ao mesmo tempo?"

"Não seja idiota, Rony. Claro que não verei todas ao mesmo tempo." Disse rolando os olhos.

"Então como?"

"Já combinei tudo com a Professora McGonagall." E encerrou o assunto.

Nesse momento, Hagrid apareceu no Salão vestindo um casaco de pele de toupeira e balançava distraidamente um gambá morto.

"Bom dia." Disse sorridente. "Vocês vão assistir a primeira aula da minha vida! Estou acordado desde às cinco da manhã preparando tudo. Imagina só, eu, professor." Ainda sorrindo, continuou o caminho para a mesa dos professores.

"O que será que ele andou aprontando?" Perguntou Rony parecendo ansioso e um pouco preocupado.

"É melhor irmos indo. A primeira aula é na Torre Norte. Vamos levar uns dez minutos para chegar lá." Disse Draco levantando-se e sendo seguido pelos outros.

A ida até a Torre Norte era longa. E, apesar de dois anos em Hogwarts, eles ainda não conheciam nem metade do lugar. Ao subirem a sétima escada e chegarem a um patamar desconhecido, finalmente admitiram estarem perdidos.

"Acho que é por aqui." Disse Hermione espiando o corredor vazio à direita.

"Não pode ser." Discordou Draco. "Aí é sul. Olha, dá pra ver parte do lago pela janela."

Enquanto Draco e Hermione discutiam o melhor caminho, Rony sentou no chão alegando estar sem fôlego, Harry olhou para um quadro próximo onde um gordo pônei cinza pisava lentamente na relva, pastando. O moreno já estava acostumado aos quadros que interagiam com as pessoas, a Mansão Malfoy também tinha vários desses, mas gostava de vez ou outra, parar e conversar com quem estava pintado, eternizado, de uma certa forma. No instante seguinte, um cavaleiro baixo e atarracado, vestindo armadura, entrou retinindo pelo quadro a procura pelo pônei. E pelas manchas de grama nas joelheiras metálicas, ele acabara de cair do mesmo.

"AH!" Berrou assustado vendo Harry. "Quem é esse vilão invadindo as minhas terras? E trouxe reforços!" Disse percebendo Draco, Hermione e Rony.

Os meninos observaram o cavaleiro puxar a espada e começar a brandi-la com violência, mas ela era demasiada comprida para a altura dele. Um golpe particularmente exagerado o desequilibrou levando-o de cara ao chão.

"O senhor está bem?' Perguntou Harry.

"Afaste-se fanfarrão desprezível! Para trás!" Falou levantando-se.

O cavaleiro retomou a espada e a usou para reerguer-se, mas a lâmina penetrou fundo na terra e, embora a puxasse com força, não conseguiu tira-la. Finalmente parou e levantou a viseira para enxugar o rosto de suor.

"Estamos procurando a Torre Norte." Começou Draco aproveitando-se da distração do cavaleiro. "Sabe onde fica?"

"Uma expedição!" E a raiva de antes pareceu sumir. "Sigam-me amigos." Disse o cavaleiro dando uma puxada inútil na espada. Vendo que não conseguiria mesmo, foi até o pônei e tentou monta-lo, mas também não teve sucesso. "A pé, então, dignos senhores e senhorita. Avante!" E passou para o quadro seguinte.

Após mais alguns lances de escadas, e uma, em particular, mais difícil ainda por ser em espiral e estreita, ao chegarem a um minúsculo patamar, despediram-se do cavaleiro e olharam ao redor em busca de uma porta, o que não tinha. Até Rony parar o olhar em algo no teto. Uma placa de latão.

"Sibila Trelawney, Professora de Adivinhação." Leu Draco.

"E como chegaremos até lá em cima?" Perguntou Harry.

Como se respondesse sua pergunta, o alçapão abriu-se inesperadamente e uma escada prateada desceu.

"Primeiro você." Disse Rony à Harry.

Ao subirem a escada, chegaram à sala mais esquisita que já viram. Na verdade, sequer parecia uma sala de aula. Havia, no mínimo, vinte mesinhas circulares juntas ali, rodeadas por forradas de chintz e pequenos pufes estufados. O ambiente era iluminado por uma luz fraca avermelhada, as cortinas e janelas estavam fechadas e os vários abajures, cobertos com xales vermelho-escuro. O calor sufocava e a lareira acesa desprendia um cheiro enjoativo e doce. As prateleiras em torno das paredes circulares estavam cheias de penas empoeiradas, tocos de velas, baralhos de cartas em tiras, bolas de cristal e uma imensa coleção de xícaras de chá.

Todos os alunos estavam no meio da sala, olhando ao redor e cochichando. Alguns eram mais ousados e olhavam de perto alguns dos objetos da sala.

"Sejam bem-vindos. Que bom vê-los no mundo físico." Disse a Professora Trelawney saindo das sombras, à luz da lareira. Sua voz meio etérea e suave. Ela era magra e usava óculos imensos para o rosto.

Harry tinha a impressão de olhar para um inseto mutante.

"Então vocês optaram por estudar Adivinhação, a mais difícil das artes mágicas. Devo alerta-los logo de início que se não possuírem clarividência, terei muito pouco a ensinar à vocês. Os livros só podem leva-los até certo ponto."

Ao ouvirem isso, Harry e Rony olharam sorrindo para Hermione e Draco que pareciam chocados com o comentário sobre os livros não serem tão úteis nessa aula.

"Muitos bruxos e bruxas, embora talentosos para ruídos, cheiros e desaparecimentos instantâneos, permanecem sem penetrar nos mistérios do futuro." Seus enormes olhos brilhava, e suas expressões iam de nervosa para uma sorridente. "Você menino." Disse apontando para Neville que quase caia do pufe. "Sua avó está bem?"

"A-acho que sim." Disse nervoso.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, querido." Neville engoliu em seco. "Vamos cobrir os métodos básicos da Adivinhação esse ano. O primeiro trimestre letivo será dedicado à leitura das folhas de chá. No próximo, abordaremos a quiromancia. A propósito minha querida," Disse olhando para Parvati Patil. "tenha cuidado com um homem de cabelos ruivos."

Parvati olhou nervosa para Rony, que sentara logo atrás, e afastou a cadeira devagarinho. O gesto fez Draco, Harry e Hermione rirem baixo.

"No segundo trimeste," Continuou a Professora. "vamos estudar a bola de cristal, isto é, se conseguirmos terminar os presságios do fogo. Infelizmente, as aulas serão perturbadas em fevereiro por uma forte epidemia de gripe. Eu própria vou perder a voz. E, na altura da Páscoa, alguém aqui vai deixar o nosso convívio para sempre."

Seguiu um silêncio muito tenso a essa predição, mas a Professora Sibila pareceu não tomar conhecimento.

"Será, querida," Dirigiu a Lilá Brown que estava próxima e encolheu-se na cadeira ao perceber que o chamado era para ela. "que você poderia me passar esse bule de prata maior?"

Lilá, com um ar de alívio, se levantou, apanhou o bule na prateleira e o colocou na mesa diante da professora.

"Obrigada, querida. A propósito, essa coisa que você receia vai acontecer na sexta-feira, dezesseis de outubro." Lilá estremeceu. "Agora quero que vocês formem pares, apanhem um bule de chá na prateleira e tragam-no aqui para eu encher. Depois se sentem, bebam até restar somente a borra, sacudam a xícara três vezes com a mão esquerda, depois virem-na de borda para baixo, no pires. Esperem até cair a última gota, depois entreguem para seu par para ele ler. Você vão interpretar os desenhos formados comparando-os com os das páginas cinco e seis de _'Escurecendo o Universo'. _Vou estar andando pela sala para ajuda-los e ensiná-los. Ah, querido," Segurou o braço de Neville quando ele fez menção de levantar. "depois que quebrar a primeira xícara, por favor, escolha um com desenhos azuis. Gosto muito das de desenhos rosa."

Neville mal se aproximou da prateleira para pegar uma xícara quando a que finalmente escolheu escorregou e quebrou no chão. O garoto olhou nervoso para a professora, então escolheu uma de desenho azul e voltou para a mesa rapidamente.

"O que você vê na minha?" Perguntou Draco à Harry, após terem bebido o chá quente e feito como a professora havia mandado.

"Borra marrom." Disse entediado. Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação, então o moreno achou melhor tentar novamente, consultando o livro dessa vez. "Certo, você tem uma espécie de cruz torta." Olhou para o livro e depois para Draco. "Parece que você vai ter muito sofrimento, sinto muito, e" Voltou a olhar para a borra. "acho que vejo um sol." Olhou novamente para o livro e depois para o louro. "Siginifica alegria. Então acho que você vai sofrer muito, mas vai estar feliz."

"Oh, okei." Disse o louro incerto pegando a xícara de Harry. "Acho que vejo uma bolota de carvalho." Olhou para o livro. "Uma sorte inesperada, ganho de ouro." Encarou o moreno. "Talvez alguma herança?" Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Okei, deixa eu olhar novamente... Acho que vejo um animal. Um carneiro, talvez?"

"Deixe-me ver isso, querido." Disse Sibila tomando a xícara da mão de Draco. Em instantes, todos pararam de consultar suas xícaras e encararam o trio. "Um falcão, querido. Você tem um inimigo mortal."

"Mas todos sabem disso." Murmurou Hermione mais atrás.

"O bastão.. um ataque. Ai, ai, essa não é uma xícara feliz." Virou a xícara. "O crânio... perigo em seu caminho, querido." Girou novamente e deu um berro largando a xícara sobre a mesa. "Pobre garoto, pobre garoto." Lamentou-se. "Você tem o Sinistro."

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Harry à professora, olhando para Draco, Rony e Hermione logo em seguida. Todos eles pareciam não ter entendido também.

"O Sinistro, meu querido. O cão gigantesco e espectral que assombra cemitérios. Meu querido, é o pior agouro! É agouro de morte!"

Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar. Lembrou do cão que vira antes de pegar o Nôitibus e do cão na capa do livro da Floreios e Borrões.

"Eu não acho que isso pareça um cão." Disse Hermione levantando a xícara.

A Professora Sibila mirou a menina atentamente e com crescente desagrado.

"Desculpe-me dizer isso, querida, mas não percebo muita aura ao seu redor. Pouquíssima receptividade às ressonâncias do futuro." Hermione a encarou de volta sem nada dizer. "Terminamos por hoje."

Em silêncio, a classe devolveu as xícaras, guardou os livros e fechou as mochilas.

"Até que tornemos a nos encontrar, que a sorte lhes seja favorável." Mirou Neville que tremeu de leve. "Você se atrasará próxima aula, querido, portanto trate de trabalhar muito para recuperar o tempo perdido."

O quarteto desceu a escada encaracolada em silêncio e dirigiram-se o mais rápido possível para a aula de Transfiguração. Harry preferiu por um local ao fundo da sala, mas isso não evitou do resto da sala lhe lançar olhares vez ou outra como se fosse cair morto a qualquer momento. Ele mal conseguiu ouvir o que a professora dizia sobre Animagos e sequer estava olhando quando ela própria se transformou diante de todos.

"Francamente, o que é que aconteceu com os senhores hoje?" Perguntou a Professora Minerva ao voltar a ser ela mesma. "Não que faça diferença, mas é a primeira vez que minha transformação não arranca aplausos de uma turma."

Todas as cabeças tornaram a se virar para Harry, mas ninguém falou. Até que Hermione ergueu a mão.

"Com licença, Professora, acabamos de ter nossa primeira aula de Adivinhação e-"

"Não precisa mais dizer nada, senhorita Granger." Cortou a garota e voltou o olhar para a classe. "Então, quem é que vai morrer este ano?" Todos a encararam surpresos.

"Eu." Disse Harry, por fim.

"Entendo." Crispou os lábios. "Então, senhor Malfoy, é melhor eu dizer que a Professora Sibila tem predito a morte de um aluno por ano desde que chegou a esta escola." A sala encheu-se de burburinho. "Silêncio, todos." Ordenou sendo logo atendida. "A Adivinhação é um dos ramos mais imprecisos da magia. Não vou ocultar dos senhores que tenho muito pouca paciência para este assunto." Voltou o olhar para Harry. "O senhor me parece gozar de muita boa saúde, senhor Malfoy. Não irei dispensa-lo do dever hoje, mas fique tranqüilo que, caso morra, não precisa entrega-lo." Falou por fim arrancando risadas da maioria.

Quando a aula de Transfiguração terminou, eles se reuniram ao resto dos alunos que atroavam a escola em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar.

"Anime-se, Rony." Disse Hermione empurrado uma travessa de ensopado para o amigo. "Você ouviu o que a Professora McGonagall disse."

"Harry, você não viu nenhum cachorrão preto em algum lugar, viu?"

"Hum.. vi um logo antes do Nôitebus aparecer." Respondeu sincero fazendo o ruivo derrubar o talher.

"Devia ser um cão sem dono." Disse Draco enfadonho.

"Se alguém viu um Sinistro, isso... isso é ruim!" Olhou para Harry. "Meu tio Abílio viu um e morreu vinte quatro horas depois."

"Coincidência." Disse Hermione.

"Não foi por ele ter visto um cachorro. Ele morreu porque bebeu veneno ao invés do remédio dele." Disse Draco.

"Viu?" Falou Hermione.

"Mas isso foi logo depois de ter visto um cão preto. Foi mau agouro." Argumentou Rony.

"Entenda, Rony, Adivinhação é uma disciplina muito confusa e são poucos os que realmente conseguem entende-la." Finalizou Hermione.

"A Professora Sibila disse que você não tinha a aura necessária. Você não gosta é de ser ruim em uma matéria pra variar."

O ruivo tocara num ponto sensível. Hermione bateu as mãos sobre a mesa com tanta força que fez talheres e louças vibrarem.

"Se ser boa é fingir ver agouros de morte em borras de chá, não sei se quero continuar a estudar essa matéria por muito mais tempo! Aquela foi uma idiotice completa se comparada à minha aula de Aritmancia!" Agarrou a mochila e retirou-se.

"Do que ela está falando? Ela ainda não teve aula de Aritmancia." Disse um confuso Rony.

"Você é um paspalho mesmo." Murmurou Draco.

Harry ficou contente em sair do castelo depois do almoço. A chuva do dia anterior parara, o céu estava claro, cinza-claro, e a grama ainda úmida parecia plástica. Eles rumavam para a primeira aula de Trato das Criatura Mágicas que seria na orla da Floresta Proibida.

Hagrid já os esperava à porta da cabana.

"Vamos, andem rápido! Tenho uma coisa ótima para mostrar hoje!" Disse empolgado. "Estão todos aqui?" Olhou ao redor. "Certo, me acompanhem."

"Ele não vai nos levar para dentro da Floresta, né?" Perguntou Draco parecendo mais pálido que o normal.

"Compartilho do mesmo receio." Murmurou Harry.

O guardacaça contornou a orla das árvores e cinco minutos depois eles estavam diante de uma espécie de picadeiro. Não havia nada ali.

"Todos se agrupem em volta dessa cerca." Mandou. "Isso.. procurem garantir uma boa visibilidade. Agora, a primeira coisa que vão precisar fazer é abrir os livros."

"Como?" Perguntou Zabini com desprezo.

"Que foi?" Perguntou Hagrid.

"Como é que vamos abrir os livros?" Repetiu o menino. Ele retirou da mochila seu exemplar de 'O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros', amarrado com um pedaço de corda. Outros alunos fizeram o mesmo, alguns, como Harry, tinham fechado o livro com um cinto; outros os tinham enfiado em sacos justos ou fechado os livros com grampos.

"Será.. será que ninguém conseguiu abrir o livro?" Perguntou Hagrid, com ar de desapontamento.

Todos os alunos sacudiram negativamente as cabeças.

"Vocês têm que fazer carinho neles." Falou o novo professor como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Olhem aqui." Apanhou o livro de Hermione e rasgou a fita adesiva que o prendia. O livro tentou morder, mas Hagrid passou seu gigantesco dedo indicador pela lombada, o livro estremeceu, se abriu e permaneceu quieto em sua mão.

"Ah, mas que bobeira a nossa!" Caçoou Zabini. "Devíamos ter feito carinho no livro! Como foi que não adivinhamos!"

"Eu achei que eles eram engraçados." Disse Hagrid, inseguro, para Hermione.

"Ah, engraçadíssimos!" Comentou Pansy. "Uma idéia realmente espirituosa, nos dar livros que tentam arrancar nossa mão."

"Calem a boca." Advertiu Draco baixinho.

"Certo, então." Continuou Hagrid, que pelo jeito perdera o fio do pensamento. "Então vocês já têm os livros e.. e... agora faltam as criaturas mágicas. É. Então vou busca-las. Esperem um pouco." E se afastou em direção a floresta e desapareceu de vista.

"Nossa, essa escola está indo para o brejo!" Falou Zabini em voz alta.

"Cala a boca, Zabini." Disse Harry dando dois passos à frente.

"Cuidado, Malfoy, tem um Dementador atrás de você." Disse divertido fazendo os sonserinos, exceto Draco, rirem.

"Aaaaaaah!" Guinchou Lilá Brown, apontando para o lado oposto do picadeiro. Trotavam em direção dos garotos, mais ou menos, uma dezena dos bichos mais bizarros que Harry já vira. Tinham corpos, as pernas traseiras e as caudas de cavalo, mas as pernas dianteiras, as asas e a cabeça de uma coisa que lembrava águias gigantescas, com bicos cruéis cinza-metálico e enormes olhos laranja-vivo.

As garras das pernas dianteiras tinham uns quinze centímetros de comprimento e um aspecto letal. Cada um dos bichos trazia uma grossa coleira de couro ao pescoço, engatada em uma longa corrente, cujas pontas estavam presas nas imensas mãos de Hagrid, que entrou correndo no picadeiro atrás dos bichos.

"Upa! Upa!" Bradou o meio gigante, sacudindo as correntes e incitando os bichos na direção da cerca onde se agrupavam os alunos. Todos recuaram, instintivamente, quando Hagrid chegou bem perto e amarrou os bichos na cerca.

"Hipogrifos!" Bradou Hagrid alegremente, acenando para eles. "Lindos, não acham?" Disse esfregando as mãos e sorrindo para todos. "Se vocês quiserem chegar mais perto.." Ninguém pareceu querer. Harry e Draco, porém, se aproximaram cautelosamente da cerca. "Agora, a primeira cosa que precisam saber sobre os hipogrifos é que são orgulhoso. Se ofendem com facilidade. Nunca insultem um bicho desses, porque pode ser a última coisa que vão fazer na vida. Vocês sempre esperam o hipogrifo fazer o primeiro movimento. É uma questão de cortesia, entendem? Vocês vão até eles, fazem uma reverência e aí esperam. Se o bicho retribuir o cumprimento, vocês podem tocar nele. Se não retribuir, então se afastem." Olhou ao redor, para os alunos. "Certo, quem quer ser o primeiro?"

Em resposta, a maioria dos alunos recuou um pouco mais. Mesmo Harry e Draco ficaram apreensivos. Os hipogrifos balançavam as cabeças de aspecto feroz e flexionavam as fortes asas: não pareciam gostar de estar presos daquele jeito.

"Ninguém?" Perguntou Hagrid com um olhar suplicante.

"Nós vamos." Disse Draco referindo-se a ele e Harry. O moreno o encarou em dúvida, mas preferiu não falar nada.

Ouviu-se gente ofegar atrás deles e Lilá e Parvati murmuraram a mesma coisa.

"Aaah, não, Harry, lembre das folhas de chá!"

O comentário pareceu servir de estímulo, pois o moreno foi o primeiro a pular a cerca e se aproximar dos hipogrifos. Draco também pulara a cerca, mas ficou mais atrás esperando o moreno.

"Certo, então.. vamos ver como você se entende com o Bicuço." E, dizendo isso, soltou uma das correntes, separou o hipogrifo cinzento dos restantes e retirou a coleira de couro. A turma parecia estar prendendo a respiração. Os olhos de Zabini se estreitaram maliciosamente.

"Calma, agora, Harry." Disse Hagrid em voz baixa. "Você fez contato com os olhos, agora tente não piscar. Os hipogrifos não confiam na pessoa que pisca demais."

Os olhos de Harry, imediatamente, começaram a se encher de água, mas ele não os fechou. Bicuço virava a cabeçona alerta e fixava um cruel olho laranja em Harry.

"Isso mesmo, Harry. Agora faça a reverência."

O moreno não se sentia confortável expondo a nuca a Bicuço, mas fez o que era mandado. Curvou-se brevemente e ergueu os olhos. O hipogrifo continuava a fixa-lo com altivez. Nem se mexeu e, por algum tempo, Harry pensou que fosse hora de correr e rezar para que o hipogrifo não o alcançasse, mas então, para enorme surpresa de Harry, o hipogrifo dobrou os escamosos joelhos dianteiros e afundou o corpo em uma inconfundível reverência.

"Muito bem, Harry!" Aplaudiu Hagrid, extasiado. "Pode tocá-lo, agora!"

O moreno teve a impressão que se afastar teria sido uma recompensa melhor, mas avançou devagarinho, com a mão estendida e tocou levemente o bico do animal. A turma rompeu em aplausos.

"Tente você agora, Draco." Disse Hagrid.

O louro parecia mais pálido, mas não deixou o medo transparecer. Andou cautelosamente até Bicuço e fez a reverência. Dessa vez, o bicho foi mais rápido ao retribuir. Draco sorriu de lado e andou até o animal e o acariciou no bico. Harry sorria atrás do louro.

"Muito bem, acho que ele até deixaria vocês montarem nele." Dizendo isso, Hagrid pegou Harry nos braços e o pôs em cima de Bicuço. Draco olhou assustado para o gigante que vinha em sua direção e deu um passo para trás, mas logo estava sobre o hipogrifo também. "Cuidado para não arrancarem nenhuma pena, ele não vai gostar nem um pouco. Vão!" Disse dando uma palmada nos quartos do bicho.

Sem aviso, as asas de quase quatro metros se abriram a cada lado dos meninos. Harry só teve tempo de se agarrar ao pescoço do hipogrifo e já estava voando para o alto. Draco envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura do moreno e fechou os olhos prendendo a respiração. Não foi nada semelhante a uma vassoura, mas a sensação era tão boa quanto.

"Veja isso, Draco!" Gritou o moreno eufórico.

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que voavam a Lagoa da Escola. Sorriu com a sensação do vento no rosto e soltou-se de Harry que já havia soltado-se do hipogrifo e estava com os braços abertos.

"Pare de se exibir, Potter." Disse com a voz arrastada, mas o moreno percebeu o tom divertido. "Como descemos?" Perguntou o louro após alguns minutos.

Parecendo adivinhar, Bicuço deu uma volta por cima do picadeiro e, em seguida, embicou para o chão. Encorajados pelo sucesso, os outros alunos subiram, cautelosos, pela cerca do picadeiro. Hagrid soltou os hipogrifos, um a um, e logos os garotos, nervosos, começaram a fazer reverências por todo o picadeiro. Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle encaravam Bicuço com ar desdenhoso.

"Isso é moleza. Malfoy e Weasley conseguiram, também consigo." Disse Zabini de forma convencida fazendo a reverência e sendo retribuído. "Aposto que você não tem nada de perigoso, tem?" Disse ao hipogrifo. "Tem, seu brutamontes feioso?"

Aconteceu num breve movimento de garras de aço; Zabini soltou um berro agudo e, no momento seguinte, Hagrid estava pelejando para enfiar a coleira em Bicuço, enquanto o bicho fazia força para avançar no garoto, que caíra dobrado na relva, o sangue aflorando em suas vestes.

"Estou morrendo!" Gritou Zabini enquanto a turma entrava em pânico. "Estou morrendo, olhem pra mim! Ele me matou!"

"Você não está morrendo!" Disse Hagrid, que ficara muito pálido.

O meio gigante colocou Zabini nos braços e o levou em direção ao castelo. Os demais alunos o seguiram normalmente, tendo os sonserinos gritando contra Hagrid.

"Esse meio gigante deveria ser expulso daqui!" Gritou Pansy.

"A culpa foi do Zabini!" Rebateu Dino Thomas. Crabbe e Goyle flexionavam os braços, ameaçadores.

Os alunos da Sonserina, ainda murmurando contra Hagrid, rumaram para a sua Sala Comunal, em uma masmorra. Harry, Rony, Draco e Hermione estavam mais atrás ainda discutindo sobre o ocorrido.

"Vocês acham que ele vai ficar bem?" Perguntou Hermione nervosa.

"Claro que vai. Madame Pomfrey cura cortes em um segundo." Disse Rony despreocupado.

"Foi realmente ruim acontecer isso na primeira aula de Hagrid." Comentou Harry.

"Sempre se pode contar com Zabini para estragar as coisas." Disse Draco. "Preciso seguir os outros. Nos falamos depois." E foi em direção a uma masmorra junto dos outros sonserinos.

Os três subiram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e tentaram fazer o dever de casa que a Professora McGonagall passara, mas ficaram o tempo todo interrompendo-o para espiar pela janela.

"Tem luz na janela de Hagrid." Disse Harry, de repente.

Então eles guardaram o material de estudo e se dirigiram ao buraco do retrato, felizes por não encontrarem ninguém no caminho, até o Portão Principal. O gramado ainda estava úmido e parecia quase negro à luz das estrelas. Quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid, bateram e uma voz resmungou rouca.

"Pode entrar."

Hagrid estava sentada em mangas de camisa à mesa de madeira escovada. Canino tinha a cabeça no colo dele. Ao primeiro olhar, os garotos perceberam que o amigo andara bebendo muito: havua uma caneca de alpaca quase do tamanho de um balde diante dele e parecia ter dificuldade para focaliza-los.

"Imagino que seja um recorde." Disse com a voz pastosa, quando os reconheceu. "Calculo que nunca tiveram um professor que só durasse um dia."

"Você não foi despedido, Hagrid!" Ofegou Hermione.

"Ainda não, mas é só uma questão de tempo, não é? Depois que Zabini..."

"Como é que ele está?" Perguntou Harry sentando. "Não foi grave, foi?"

"Madame Pomfrey fez o melhor que pôde, mas ele diz que continua doendo muito."

"Ele está fingindo." Disse Rony na mesma hora.

"Os conselheiros da Escola foram informados, é claro. Acham que comecei muito grande. Devia ter deixado os hipogrifos para mais tarde... que estudasse vermes ou outra coisa pequena. Só quis fazer uma primeira aula boa, então é culpa minha."

"É tudo culpa do Zabini, Hagrid!" Disse Hermione séria.

"Somos testemunhas. Você avisou sobre não insultar os hipogrifos." Disse Harry.

"Tenho certeza que Draco fará alguma a respeito. Ele sabe os melhores feitiços e sabe como não ser detectado." Disse Rony.

"Escutem, foi muita bondade de vocês terem vindo me ver." Disse numa voz embargada, olhando para cada um até parar em Harry. De repente, foi como se acabasse de perceber o moreno lá. "QUE É QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, HEIN?" Bradou, tão inesperadamente, que os garotos deram um pulo. "VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR ANDANDO POR AÍ DEPOIS DO ANOITECER, HARRY! E VOCÊS DOIS! DEIXARAM-NO SAIR!" Hagrid foi até Harry e o agarrou pelo braço. "Vamos. Vou deixa-los de volta. Eu não valho o risco."

Zabini não reapareceu nas aulas até o fim da manhã de quinta-feira, quando os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória já estavam na metade da aula dupla de Poções. Ele entrou cheio de arrogância na masmorra, o braço direito enfaixado e pendurado em uma tipóia.

"Como vai o braço, Blaise?" Perguntou Pansy. "Está doendo muito?"

"Está." Disse fazendo uma careta corajosa, então virou-se para Snape. "Professor, vou precisar de ajuda para cortar as raízes de margarida."

"Weasley, corte as raízes para Zabini." Disse Snape sem erguer a cabeça.

Rony fez uma careta, mas foi até a mesa de Zabini e passou a fazer o que lhe mandaram.

"Tem visto o seu amigo Hagrid, ultimamente?" Perguntou Zabini baixinho. "Acho que ele não vai continuar professor por muito tempo." Disse numa fingida tristeza.. "Meu pai não ficou nada satisfeito com o meu ferimento. Ele apresentou queixa aos conselheiros da Escola. E ao Ministério da Magia. Meu pai tem muita influência, sabe."

"Então é por isso que você está fazendo toda essa encenação." Comentou Harry. "Para tentar fazer Hagrid ser despedido."

A alguns caldeirões de distância, Neville se achava em apuros. Ele se descontrolava regularmente nas aulas de Poções, era sua pior matéria e seu grande medo do Professor Snape tornava as coisas dez vezes pior. Sua poção, que devia ter ficado verde ácido berrante, estava da cor errado. De novo.

"Laranja, Longbottom." Exclamou Snape. "Me diga, será que alguma coisa penetra nessa sua cabeça dura?" Perguntou rispidamente.

"Por favor, Professor, eu poderia ajudar Neville." Disse Hermione.

"Sem exibições, senhorita Granger. Longbottom, no final da aula vamos dar algumas gotas desta poção ao seu sapo e ver o que acontece. Quem sabe, isto o estimule a preparar a poção corretamente."

"Ele sempre foi assim?" Perguntou Rony à Harry, baixinho.

"Ao menos, ele vai dar ao sapo de Neville. Quando ele me ensinava, eu quem tomava." Disse sem realmente se importar.

"Ei, Harry." Chamou Simas, curvando-se para pedir emprestada a balança de latão do moreno. "Você já soube? No Profeta Diário desta manhã, eles acham que avistaram Sirius Black."

"Onde?" Perguntaram Harry e Rony depressa. Do lado oposto, Zabini ouvia a conversa atentamente.

"Não muito longe daqui." Respondeu o colega. "Foi visto por uma trouxa. Claro que ela não entendeu muito bem, os trouxas acham que ele é apenas um criminoso comum, não é? Então ela telefonou para o número do plantão de emergência. Mas até o Ministério da Magia chegar, Black já tinha sumido."

"Está pensando em apanhar Black sozinho, Malfoy?" Perguntou Zabini.

"Acertou." Disse Harry displicentemente fazendo os lábios de Zabini se curvarem num sorriso mau.

"É claro, se fosse eu, já teria feito alguma coisa há mais tempo. Iria querer vingança."

"Do que é que você está falando?" Perguntou Harry com raiva.

"Os senhores já devem ter terminado de misturar os ingredientes. Essa poção precisa cozinhar antes de ser bebida, portanto guardem o material enquanto ela ferve. Vamos testar a de Longbottom."

"Ele está inventando." Disse Draco aproximando de Harry e Rony. "Está tentando instigar você a fazer uma idiotice."

Quando a poção de Neville foi testada, descobriu-se que Hermione o havia ajuda a fazer a correta o que deixou Snape irritado e o fez diminuir cinco pontos da Grifinória. Rony estava praguejando enquanto desciam as escadas e quando virou-se para Hermione, não a viu mais atrás de si, mas sim no alto da escadaria.

"Ela estava logo atrás de nós." Comentou Rony franzindo a testa. "Como você fez isso?"

"Quê?" Perguntou Hermione parecendo ligeiramente confusa. "Ah, eu tive que voltar para pegar uma coisa."

_Há vários meses trabalhava naquele mapa. Começou colocando os pontos principais do castelo e algumas passagens. Quando mostrou para os demais Marotos, estes ajudaram a ampliar o mapa até que, certo dia, Peter deu a idéia de colocar um localizador para que soubessem onde cada pessoa pudesse estar. James e Sirius nunca foram tanto à biblioteca. Precisavam de um feitiço para isso. Remus quem finalizou o mapa que além de mostrar toda a área da Escola e mais um pouco, localizava quem quer que fosse que estivesse na área delimitada pelo mapa. _

"_Mas como faremos para o mapa funcionar apenas com a gente?"_

"_Trabalhei nisso também." E apontou a varinha para o mapa. "Mal-feito feito." E o mapa se apagou ficando em branco. "Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom." E tocou novamente o mapa com a varinha, fazendo o mesmo reaparecer. "Dessa forma apenas quem conhece os dizeres poderá usar o mapa." _

"_Moony, você é um gênio." Disse James. _

"_Precisamos de um nome pro mapa." Disse Sirius pensativo até que tocou o mesmo com a varinha. _

"_Os senhores Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wortmail, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar O MAPA DO MAROTO." Leu Peter. _

O Professor Lupin não estava em sala quando eles chegaram para a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os alunos se sentaram, tiraram das mochilas os livros, penas e pergaminho e estavam conversando quando ele finalmente apareceu. Lupin sorriu vagamente e colocou a velha maleta surrada na escrivaninha.

"Boa tarde." Cumprimentou. "Por favor, guardem todos os livros de volta nas mochilas. Hoje teremos uma aula prática. Os senhores só vão precisar das varinhas." Esperou até todos guardarem seus materiais. "Certo. Queiram me seguir."

Intrigados, mas interessados, os alunos se levantaram e o seguiram para fora da sala. Ele levou os alunos por um corredor deserto e virou um canto, onde a primeira coisa que viram foi o Pirraça, flutuando no ar de cabeça para baixo, e entupindo com chicles o buraco da fechadura mais próxima. Pirraça não ergueu os olhos até o professor chegar mais perto. Então agitou os dedos dos pés e começou a cantar.

"Louco, lobo, Lupin." Entoou alegremente.

"Olá, Pirraça. Também senti saudades." Disse sorrindo gentilmente.

"Um brinde à sua volta!" Disse Pirraça erguendo uma caneca invisível.

Todos olharam petrificados para a interação de ambos. Pirraça era conhecido por ser grosseiro e intratável. Mesmo que, em geral, demonstrasse respeito pelos professores, ele não costumava ser tão amigável com nenhum deles.

"Obrigado." E continuou o caminho.

"O que seu padrinho fez para ser respeitado pelo Pirraça?" Perguntou Dino à Harry.

"Eu não sei. Pelo o que eu saiba, ele era um exemplo de aluno quando estudava aqui."

Harry sabia que Remus não foi nenhum santo e aprontou muitas brincadeiras em seu tempo de Hogwarts, mas nada que o fizesse ser considerado uma peste ou que merecesse o respeito de Pirraça. Pelo menos, Remus nunca lhe contou nada do tipo.

"Entrem, por favor." Disse Lupin abrindo a porta da sala dos professores.

A sala era comprida, revestida com painéis de madeira e mobiliada com cadeiras velhas e desaparelhadas, estava vazia, exceto pelo Professor Snape que estava sentado em uma poltrona baixa e ergueu os olhos para os alunos que entravam.

"Deixe a porta aberta, Lupin. Prefiro não estar presente." Levantou-se e passou pela turma, suas vestes negras esvoaçando. "Não estrague nada, por favor."

"Pode deixar, Severus." Viu o outro sair da sala e fechar a porta atrás de si. "Agora, então." Disse Lupin chamando a turma para o fundo da sala onde havia um velho armário. Quando o professor se postou a um lado, o armário subitamente se sacudiu batendo na parede. "Não se preocupem." Disse calmamente. "Há um bicho-papão aí dentro."

Mas a maioria dos alunos achou que isso era algo a se preocupar.

"Bichos-papões gostam de lugares escuros e fechados. Guarda-roupas, o vão embaixo das camas, os armários sob as pias... Eu já encontrei um alojado dentro de um relógio de parede antigo. Este aí mudou para cá ontem à tarde e perguntei ao diretor se os professores poderiam deixa-lo para eu dar uma aula prática aos meus alunos do terceiro ano." Bateu levemente no armário fazendo-o dar uma outra sacudida. "A primeira pergunta que devemos nos fazer é, o que é um bicho-papão?"

Hermione levantou a mão.

"É um transformista. É capaz de assumir a forma do que achar que pode nos assustar mais."

"Eu mesmo não poderia ter dado uma definição melhor." Disse Lupin. "Então o bicho-papão que está sentado no escuro aí dentro ainda não assumiu forma alguma. Ele ainda não sabe o que pode assustar a pessoa que está do lado de fora. Ninguém sabe qual é a aparência verdadeira de um bicho-papão quando está sozinho, mas quando eu o deixar sair, ele imediatamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós mais teme." Neville exclamou em terror. "Isso significa que temos uma enorme vantagem sobre ele. Você sabe qual é, Harry?"

"Somos muitos. Ele não vai saber que forma tomar."

"Precisamente. É sempre melhor estarmos acompanhados quando enfrentamos um bicho-papão. Assim ele se confunde. No que ele deverá se transformar, num corpo sem cabeça ou numa lesma carnívora? Uma vez vi um bicho-papão cometer exatamente este erro, tentou assustar duas pessoas e se transformou em meia lesma." Alguns riram. "O feitiço que o repele é simples, mas exige concentração. Vejam, o que acaba com o bicho-papão é o riso. Então vocês precisam força-lo a assumir uma forma engraçada. Vamos praticar sem as varinhas primeiro. Repitam comigo, por favor, _riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_." Repetiu a turma.

"Ótimo, mas receio que apenas saber a palavra não basta. E é aqui que você vai entrar Neville."

O menino ficou imóvel ao ouvir seu nome. Precisou ser empurrado para a frente.

"Certo, Neville. Me diga, qual é a coisa que pode assusta-lo mais?" Os lábios de Neville mal se moveram. "Desculpa, eu não entendi. Pode repetir?"

"O Professor Snape." Mesmo Lupin deu uma risadinha.

"Sim, Severus pode ser muito assustador." Comentou divertido. "Eu creio que você mora com sua avó, não é? Será que poderia descrever o tipo de roupas que sua avó normalmente usa?"

"Bem.. sempre o mesmo chapéu. Um bem alto com um urubu empalhado na ponta. E um vestido comprido.. verde, normalmente... e, às vezes uma raposa."

"E uma bolsa?"

"Vermelha e bem grande. "

"Você é capaz de imaginar essas roupas com clareza, Neville?"

"Sim."

"Quando o bicho-papão irromper daquele guarda-roupa, Neville, e vir você, ele vai assumir a forma do Professor Snape. Você vai erguer a varinha e gritar o feitiço e se concentrar nas roupas da sua avó, está bem?"

"C-certo."

Remus fez sinal para a turma recuar deixando um espaço livre para Neville, que parecia pálido e assustado, mas enrolara as mangas das vestes e segurava a varinha em posição.

"Agora, Neville." Avisou Lupin apontando a varinha para o puxador do armário.

Um jorro de faíscas saltou da ponta da varinha do professor e bateu no puxador. O guarda-roupa se abriu com violência. Com o nariz curvo e ameaçador, o Professor Snape saiu, os olhos faiscando para Neville que recuou, de varinha no ar, balbuciando silenciosamente. Snape avançou para ele, apanhando alguma coisa dentro das vestes.

"R.. r ... riddikulus!" Esganiçou Neville.

Ouviu-se um ruído que lembrava o estalido de um chicote. Snape tropeçou; usava um vestido longo, enfeitado de rendas e um imenso chapéu de bruxo com um urubu carcomido de traças no alto, e sacudia uma enorme bolsa vermelho-vivo. Houve uma explosão de risos; o bicho-papão parou, confuso, e Lupi gritou.

"Parvati! Avante!"

Parvati adiantou-se, com ar decidido. Snape avançou para ela. Ouviu-se outro estalo e onde o bicho-papão estivera, havia agora uma múmia com as bandagens sujas de sangue; seu rosto tampado estava virado para Parvati e a múmia começou a andar para a garota lentamente, arrastando os pés, erguendo os braços duros.

"Riddikulus!" Exclamou Parvati.

Uma bandagem se soltou aos pés da múmia fazendo-a tropeçar e cair de cara no chão. Sua cabeça rolou para longe do corpo.

"Simas!" Disse Remus.

Simas passou disparado por Parvati e, no lugar da múmia, surgiu uma mulher de cabelos negros que iam até o chão e um rosto esverdeado e esquelético – um espírito agourento. Ela escancarou a boca e um som espectral encheu a sala.

"Riddikulus!" Bradou Simas.

O espírito agourento se transformou em um rato, que saiu correndo atrás do próprio rabo, em círculos, depois... craque! Transformou-se numa cascavel, seguido de um olho único e sangrento.

"Confundimos o bicho." Disse Lupin. "Já estamos quase no fim! Rony, você é o próximo!"

Muitos alunos gritaram. Uma aranha gigantesca e peluda, com quase dois metros de altura, avançou para o ruivo, batendo as pinças ameaçadoramente. Por um instante, Draco e Harry acharam que Rony havia congelara.

"Riddikulus!" Berrou o ruivo, e as pernas da aranha desapareceram; ela ficou rolando pelo chão; Lilá deu um grito agudo e se afastou correndo do caminho da aranha até que ela parou aos pés de Harry. O garoto ergueu a varinha.

"Aqui!" Disse Lupin, de repente, correndo para a frente.

A aranha sem pernas sumira e, por um segundo, todos olharam assustados para os lados e ver o que aparecera. Então viram um globo branco-prateado, pendurado no ar, diante de Lupin. Ele levantou a varinha e disse o feitiço descansadamente.

"Para frente, Neville, e acabe com ele." Disse Lupin quando o bicho-papão aterrissou no chão sob a forma de uma barata. Craque! E Snape reapareceu. Desta vez, Neville avançou decidido fazendo Snape reaparecer com o vestido de rendas e soltou uma grande gargalhada fazendo o bicho-papão explodir em milhares de fiapinhos minúsculos de fumaça, e desaparecer.

"Excelente." Disse Lupin, enquanto a classe aplaudia com entusiasmo. "Muito bem, pessoal. Deixe-me ver... cinco pontos para a Grifinória para cada pessoa que enfrentou o bicho-papão. Dez para Neville porque o enfrentou duas vezes e cinco para Harry e Hermione pelas perguntas respondidas."

Os alunos saiam da sala, enquanto Harry ainda arrumava a bolsa e ouvia os demais falar sobre a aula entusiasmados. O moreno, porém, não se sentia muito animado. Ele nunca enfrentara um bicho-papão mesmo que já houvessem surgido alguns na Mansão. Poderia Remus ter duvidado de sua capacidade?

"Ele é um ótimo professor, Harry." Disse Hermione em tom de aprovação.

"Foi a melhor aula de DCAT que tivemos!" Disse Rony excitado.

"Vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasados." Avisou Draco apressando a todos.

Não demorou nada e a DCAT se tornou a matéria favorita da maioria dos estudantes. Somente Zabini e sua patota de alunos da Sonserina tinham alguma coisa de ruim a dizer do Professor Lupin.

"Olha só as vestes dele." Dizia Zabini num sussurro bem audível quando Lupin passava.

Draco chegou a incendiar alguns armários da Sonserina como vingança a quem falasse mal do lupino. O louro nunca admitiria, mas gostava do professor, além de se sentir em débito por Remus ter assumido a posse do carro de Arthur, diante do Ministério, quando usou o mesmo para ir à Hogwarts com Harry quando perderam o Expresso.

Mas ninguém mais se importava se as vestes de Lupin eram remendadas e esfiapadas. Suas aulas seguintes tinham sido tão interessantes quanto a primeira. Depois dos bichos-papões, eles estudaram os barretes vermelhos e, em seguida, os kappas. Rony desejava que fosse tão feliz com outras matérias. A pior delas era Poções. Snape andava com uma disposição bem vingativa ultimamente, e ninguém tinha dúvidas do que motivara isso. A história do bicho-papão que assumira a forma dele, e a maneira com que Neville o vestira com as roupas da avó, correra a escola como fogo espontâneo.

Harry havia ouvido uma discussão entre Remus e Severus, certa tarde, na sala do primeiro.

"Tente ver pelo lado bom, Severus."

"E qual seria, _Lupin_?" Sibilou acentuando o sobrenome do outro, perigosamente. "Meus alunos riem de mim na minha cara. Graças à você."

"Tecnicamente, é culpa sua. Você quem assusta os alunos e, aconteceu, de um desses alunos enfrentar um bicho-papão. Eu não poderia adivinhar nada disso."

"Deixem que me odeiem, desde que me temam." Recitou como um mantra. O que Harry conhecia como um; Lucius mesmo já o havia recitado algumas vezes.

"Pare com essa ideologia." Disse Remus parecendo magoado, então suspirou cansado. "Me desculpe por toda essa história com o bicho-papão."

"Você cede tão fácil." Rolou os olhos. "Pode não ser _totalmente_ culpa sua, mas terei de aterrorizar mais ainda cada uma dessas crianças. E isso, _é culpa sua_."

Harry sorria enquanto se afastava. Parte por achar engraçado o modo como seus padrinhos se relacionavam e parte por pensar nas próximas aulas de Snape. O moreno bem sabia que o mais velho poderia, de fato, ser um tirano.

_Seus pais haviam saído de férias para algum lugar ao sul do país. Regulus fez questão de que levassem Monstro, um dos elfos domésticos da família, ou não teria ninguém para lhe acatar as ordens. Walburga e Orion acharam justo. Já Sirius, preferiu não ir e prometeu à seus pais de que eles não teriam nenhuma surpresa desagradável ao retornarem. Claro que o moreno pensava em limpar a bagunça antes. Walburga colocou feitiços por toda a casa, não confiando muito no filho mais velho, e só depois foi. _

_Na manhã seguinte, Sirius chamara Remus, James e Peter para que conhecessem sua casa. Era o último mês de férias e James havia praticamente implorado para entrar na Mansão Black. Peter não contestou e Remus preferia que fossem pro meio de um deserto do que entrar naquela casa, mas foi assim mesmo._

"_Bem-vindos a Muy Antiga Mansão Black. Por favor, se não forem puro-sangue ou traidor do sangue, entrem." Disse Siriuis recebendo os amigos na porta. "Além do corredor, vocês encontraram a biblioteca, o escritório de Orion, três salas sendo uma de jantar, banheiros, uma vasta cozinha com todo o tipo de comida que imaginarem e o jardim dos fundos. Subindo as escadas, estão os diversos quartos, mais banheiros e uma biblioteca onde guardamos objetos das artes das trevas. No entanto, apenas os Black podem entrar. Não indico que tentem ou podem sofrer de uma morte lenta e dolorosa."_

"_Legal." Disse James já se adiantando pelo corredor, olhando todo o interior da casa e abrindo todas as portas que via pela frente. Peter o seguia logo atrás. _

"_Tem certeza que é seguro estarmos aqui? Seus pais devem ter posto algum feitiço para identificar bruxos como eu." Disse Remus de voz incerta, parado na entrada. _

"_Eu desativei todos os feitiços que pudessem avisa-los de que vocês estariam aqui. E eu não creio que haja um feitiço específico para lobisomens sexy's." Sorriu puxando o outro pelo corredor. _

"_Não me sinto menos desconfortável." Bufou o lupino._

"_Relaxe, Moony. Tenho tudo sobre controle." _

_De fato, por uma semana inteira, Sirius tinha tudo sobre controle. Até que Peter tento entrar em um quarto protegido por um feitiço de identificação, o que alertou Walburga e Órion que apareceram na casa no dia seguinte, bem na hora em que Remus e Sirius estavam, aos beijos no corredor de entrada. Os segundos em que o patriarca Black e sua esposa ficaram em choque, foi tempo o suficiente para Sirius puxar o namorado pela mão e levar ele e os outros dois amigos para fora da casa por meio de uma das passagens secretas. Walburga berrava a plenos pulmões maldições para o filho primogênito e seus amigos, enquanto Órion tentava acalmar a esposa sem muito sucesso._

_Depois de muito tempo, Sirius foi até o escritório do pai, recebeu inúmeros feitiços e maldições imperdoáveis, duelou com o pai, ouviu mais gritos da mãe e foi expulso da família levando apenas uma mala e as coisas que precisaria para a escola. James o recebeu naquela noite e Sirius passou os dois últimos anos de Hogwarts morando com os Potter. _

Sirius havia percorrido uma área de sete quilômetros aquela noite. Queria ter certeza que ninguém o havia visto, mesmo estando em sua forma animaga. Havia tentado consegui comida, há dois dias não comida nada, mas as pessoas costumavam temer um cachorro preto maior do que o normal. Ainda mais agora, com o Ministério fazendo uma campanha contra ele, cada vez mais pessoas colocavam feitiços de segurança nas casas, impedindo Sirius de adentrar ou mesmo roubar algo pulando a janela. O jeito seria começar a caçar algum animal pequeno na Floresta.


	17. Antes do quinze

Harry estava começando a temer as horas que passava na sala sufocante da Professora Trelawney, decifrando formas e símbolos enviesados, tentando fingir que não via os olhos da professora se encherem de lágrimas todas as vezes que olhava para ele. Não conseguia gostar de Trelawney, embora ela fosse tratada, por muitos alunos da turma, com um respeito que beirava a reverência. Parvati e Lilá passaram a rondar a torre da professora na hora do almoço, e sempre voltavam com irritantes ares de superioridade, como se soubesse de coisas que os outros desconheciam. Tinham começado a usar um tom de voz abafado sempre que falavam com Harry, como se estivessem em um velório.

"Ao menos, temos uma idéia de como será, caso você morra. Em breve, digo. Elas parecem realmente respeita-lo." Disse Draco, uma vez, após Lilá se afastar do moreno.

"Sempre tão positivo." Falou Harry entre dentes.

Em contrapartida, ninguém gostava realmente de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que, depois da primeira aula repleta de ação, tornara-se extremamente monótona. Hagrid parecia ter perdido a confiança em si mesmo. Os alunos agora passavam aula após aula aprendendo a cuidar de vermes, que eram uma das espécies de bichos mais chatas que existem no mundo, e não era por acaso.

"Por que alguém se daria o trabalho de cuidar deles?" Perguntou Rony, depois de mais de uma hora enfiando alface fresca picada pela goela escorregadia dos vermes.

No início de outubro, porém, Harry teve algo com que se ocupar, algo tão prazeroso que mais do que compensou as aulas chatas. A temporada de Quadribol se aproximava e Olívio Wood, capitão do time da Grifinória, convocou uma reunião para uma noite de quinta-feira com a finalidade de discutirem as táticas que adotariam na nova temporada.

Olívio era um rapaz forte de dezessete anos, agora no sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts. Tinha uma espécie de desespero silencioso na voz quando se dirigiu aos seis companheiros de equipe nos gelados vestiários, localizados nas pontas do campo de Quadribol, agora quase escuro.

"Esta é a nossa última chance, minha última chance, de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol." Disse andando para lá e para cá diante dos colegas. "Vou-me embora no fim deste ano. Nunca mais terei outra oportunidade. E a Grifinória não ganha a taça há sete anos. Tudo bem, tivemos o maior azar do mundo, acidentes, depois o cancelamento do torneio no ano passado." Olívio engoliu em seco como se aquela lembrança ainda lhe desse um nó na garganta. "Mas também sabemos que temos o time melhor e mais irado da escola." Disse ele, dando um soco na palma da mão, o velho brilho obsessivo nos olhos.

"Pode parar, Olívio, você vai nos encabular." Disseram Fred e George juntos.

"A questão é, que a Taça de Quadribol devia ter tido o nome do nosso time gravado, nesses dois últimos anos. Desde que Harry se juntou a nós, achei que a taça já estava no papo. Mas não ganhamos, e este ano é a última chance que teremos de finalmente ver o nosso nome na taça." Olívio falou tão desolado que até Fred e George o olharam com simpatia.

Cheio de determinação, o time começou os treinos, três noites por semana. O tempo estava ficando mais frio e mais úmido, as noites mais escuras, mas não havia lama nem vento nem chuva que pudesse empanar a visão maravilhosa de Harry de finalmente ganha a enorme Taça de Quadribol de prata.

Certa noite, o moreno voltou à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, depois do treino. Enregelado, os músculos endurecidos, mas satisfeito com o aproveitamento do treino, e encontrou a sala mergulhada num vozerio excitado.

"Que foi que aconteceu?" Perguntou a Rony e Hermione, que estavam sentados em duas das melhores poltronas ao lado da lareira, terminando uns mapas estelares para a aula de Astronomia.

"Primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade." Respondeu Rony, apontando para uma nota que aparecera no escalavrado quadro de avisos. "Fim de outubro. Dia das Bruxas."

"Ótimo." Comentou Fred que seguira Harry na passagem pelo buraco do quadro. "Preciso visitar a Zonko's. Meus chumbinhos fedorentos estão quase no fim"

Harry se atirou em uma cadeira, ao lado de Rony, sua animação esfriando.

"Harry, tenho certeza de que você vai poder ir na próxima visita." Disse a garota de forma animada.

"Você não pode falar com Remus ou Snape? Eles podem conversar com seu pai ou dar uma autorização provisória." Sugeriu Rony.

"É, acho que vou perguntar." Disse Harry decidido.

"AI!" Berrou Rony, agarrando a mochila na hora em que Bichento enterrava nela as garras das quatro patas e começava a sacudi-la furiosamente. "DE O FORA DAÍ SEU BICHO BURRO!"

"Rony, não machuca ele!" Gritou Hermione; toda a sala observava; Rony girou a mochila, Bichento continuou agarrado e Perebas saiu voando pela abertura.

"SEGURE ESSE GATO!" Berrou Rony quando Bichento se desvencilhou dos restos da mochila e saltou para a mesa perseguindo um aterrorizado Perebas.

George deu salto na direção de Bichento, mas errou. Perebas disparou entre vinte pares de pernas e sumiu embaixo de uma velha cômoda. Bichento parou derrapando, se abaixou o mais que pôde nas pernas arqueadas e começou a fazer furiosas investidas com a pata dianteira no vão da cômoda. Rony e Hermione correram para acudir. A garota agarrou Bichento pelo meio e carregou-o para longe. Rony se atirou no chão, de barriga para baixo e, com grande dificuldade, puxou Perebas para fora pelo rabo.

"Olha só pra ele!" Gritou o ruivo furioso para Hermione. "Está pele e osso! Segura essa gato longe dele!"

"Bichento não entende que isso é errado!" Defendeu-se Hermione, a voz trêmula. "Todos os gatos caçam ratos, Rony!"

"Esse gato está perseguindo o Perebas!" Disse Rony, fingindo não ver os colegas em volta, que começavam a dar risadinhas abafadas.

Rony atravessou a sala, decidido, e desapareceu na subida da escada para os dormitórios dos garotos. O garoto continuou de mal com Hermione, no dia seguinte. Quase não falou com a garota durante a aula de Herbologia, embora ele, Draco, Harry e Hermione estivessem trabalhando na mesma tarefa.

"Como é que vai o Perebas?" Perguntou Hermione timidamente, enquanto colhiam gordas vagens rosadas das plantas e esvaziavam seus feijões luzidios em um balde de madeira.

"Está escondido no fundo da minha cama tremendo." Respondeu o ruivo com raiva.

A aula seguinte seria Poções. Harry, que resolvera perguntar à Snape, depois da aula, se podia ir à Hogsmeade com os colegas, entrou na fila do lado de fora da sala tentando decidir como é que iria defender o seu caso. Foi distraído, porém, por uma confusão no início da fila. Pelo jeito, Lilá estava chorando. Parvati abraçava-a, e explicava algo a Simas e Dino, que pareciam muito sério.

"Que foi que aconteceu, Lilá?" Perguntou Hermione, ansiosa, quando ela, Draco, Harry e Rony se reuniram ao grupo.

"Ela recebeu uma carta de casa hoje de manhã." Sussurrou Parvati. "Foi o coelho dela, Binqui. Foi morto por uma raposa."

"Ah. Sinto muito, Lilá."

"Eu devia ter imaginado!" Disse Lilá tragicamente. "Hoje é dezesseis de outubro! "Essa coisa que você receia, vai acontecer na sexta-feira, dezesseis de outubro!" Lembram? Ela estava certa!"

A turma inteira agora rodeava Lilá. Simas sacudia a cabeça, sério. Hermione hesitou; em seguida perguntou.

"Você receava que Binqui fosse morto por uma raposa?"

"Bem, não necessariamente por uma raposa." Respondeu Lilá, erguendo os olhos, dos quais as lágrimas escorriam sem parar. "Mas obviamente eu receava que ele morresse, não é?"

"Ah, então Binqui era um coelho velho."

"N-não." Soluçou Lilá. "A-ainda era um bebezinho."

"Mas, então, por que você tinha receio que ele morresse?" Parvati fez uma cara feia para a colega.

"Vamos encarar isso logicamente. Quero dizer, Binqui nem ao menos morreu hoje, não é. Lilá foi que recebeu a notícia hoje." Lilá abriu um berreiro. "E ela não podia estar receando isso, porque a notícia foi um choque para ela."

"Não ligue para Hermione, Lilá." Disse Rony em voz alta. "Ela não acha que os bichos de estimação dos outros têm muita importância."

O Professor Snape abriu a porta da sala de aula naquele momento, o que talvez tenha sido uma sorte. Hermione e Rony estavam se fuzilando com os olhos e quando entraram na sala, se sentaram um de cada lado de Harry e Draco, e passaram a aula inteira sem se falar.

O moreno ainda não decidira o que ia dizer ao professor quando a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula. Esperou a maioria dos alunos saíram para se aproximar da mesa de Snape.

"Professor, posso falar com o senhor um instante?"

"O que quer, Harry?" Perguntou sem erguer a cabeça.

"Lucius não assinou meu formulário para Hogsmeade."

"E você espera que eu ou Remus assinemos para você?" Perguntou olhando finalmente para o garoto.

"Hum... sim?"

"Não hesite em responder uma pergunta e não o faça com uma pergunta. Ainda mais nesse tom incerto." Ralhou.

"Sim, senhor. Me desculpe." Disse depressa.

"Lucius não assinou seu formulário por uma razão, você está de castigo. Novamente, devo acrescentar. E as regras são claras, apenas os pais ou o guardião podem dar permissão."

"Mas você e Remus são meus guardiões, não?" Perguntou franzindo a testa. "Quero dizer, Remus é meu padrinho, mas eu vejo vocês dois como padrinhos."

"Quem disse que o lobisomem é o seu padrinho?" Perguntou friamente.

"Ninguém, eu sempre pensei isso." Respondeu depressa. "Estou enganado?"

"Você não tem um padrinho, Harry. Pelo menos, não mais." O moreno o olhou surpreso, mas continuou calado. "Longa história e não sou eu quem irei conta-la. Agora vá andando."

Não restava nada a fazer. Harry seguiu com seus amigos para a aula seguinte, abatido.

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, foi ainda pior. Todos os alunos estavam, animados com a visita ao vilarejo e não falavam de outra coisa. Harry acordou com os colegas e desceu para tomar café, sentindo-se um pouco pior, embora se esforçasse ao máximo para agir normalmente.

"Vamos lhe trazer um monte de doces da Dedosdemel." Prometeu Hermione.

"É, montes." Concordou Rony. Ele e Hermione tinham finalmente esquecido a briga por causa do Bichento, diante do descontentamento de Harry.

"Não se preocupem comigo. Vejo vocês na festa." Disse o moreno em um tom displicente.

"Darei um jeito de você ir na próxima vez." Disse Draco despreocupadamente. "Apenas tire essa expressão irritante do rosto."

"Que jeito seria esse?" Perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

"Um jeito sonserino, claro." Disse sorrindo de lado, enquanto seguia a garota e Rony até o saguão da escola.

Harry sentiu-se um pouco melhor, depois de Draco ter dito que daria um jeito. Claro que ele também se perguntava que jeito seria esse, mas achou melhor apenas esperar. O garoto, então, decidiu voltar para dentro da escola. Subiu uma escada, pensando vagamente em visitar o corujal para ver Edwiges, e estava andando por outro corredor quando deparou-se com Remus, espiando para os lados à porta de sua sala.

"Que é que você está fazendo?" Perguntou de forma suave. "Onde estão Rony, Draco e Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Oh. É hoje, esqueci completamente. Por que você não entra? Estive aguardando uma entrega para nossa próxima aula." Esperou o moreno entrar e fez sinal para que ele sentasse. "Severus me disse que conversou com ele sobre um de nós assinarmos seu formulário."

"Ele disse que não tenho mais um padrinho. Achei que você fosse meu padrinho."

"Isso é complicado." Disse começando a preparar chá. "De fato, não sou seu padrinho. Seus pais decidiram escolher uma outra pessoa, e não estou criticando. Fazia mais sentido. Porém aconteceram algumas coisas, a Guerra, seus pais foram mortos, sua adoção pelos Malfoy... Enfim, foi melhor deixa-lo pensando que seu padrinho era eu."

"Mas eu não entendo. Quem era meu padrinho? O que tudo isso tem haver com ele?" Perguntou fazendo o lupino suspirar.

"Não sei a história por inteiro, Harry, mas tudo indica que seu padrinho servia à Voldemort."

"Ah."

"Tome seu chá." E entegou-lhe uma xícara. "Mais alguma coisa o incomoda?"

"O senhor se lembra daquele dia em que lutamos contra o bicho-papão?" Perguntou, pousando a xícara de chá na mesa do professor à frente.

"Eu esperava que fosse falar sobre isso." Deu um novo gole no chá. "Achei também que você acabaria descobrindo a resposta por si só."

"O senhor teve medo que o bicho-papão assumisse a forma de Voldemort, caso eu o enfrentasse." Disse automaticamente.

"Exato."

"No começo, eu realmente pensei nele, mas... mas daí eu lembrei dos Dementadores."

"Entendo." Disse pensativo. "Estou impressionado, mas não surpreso." Sorriu brevemente. "Isso sugere que o que você mais teme é o medo. Muito sensato, Harry."

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

"Entre, Severus." Disse Remus levantando-se.

A porta se abriu e Snape entrou. Trazia um cálice ligeiramente fumegante e parou, apertando os olhos negros, ao ver Harry.

"Que eu não tenha chegado em uma hora conveniente." Disse Snape fazendo Harry e Remus sorrirem.

"Acabo de descobrir que Harry teme o próprio medo."

"Interessante." Disse monótono. "Sua poção." E entregou o cálice à Lupin que o bebeu quase num gole só. "Provavelmente, você deverá tomar mais um pouco amanhã."

"Muito obrigado, Severus."

"Essa é a Poção Mata-Cão?" Perguntou Harry.

"Precisamente." Disse Remus devolvendo o cálice.

"É muito ruim?"

"Eu diria que ficaria melhor com um pouco de açúcar, mas daí comprometeria o efeito."

"Sempre posso trancafia-lo numa cela, afinal." Disse Snape de forma displicente.

"Acho melhor eu ir indo. Ainda tenho que terminar a redação de Transfiguração." Disse Harry levantando-se.

_Tempo de guerra sempre são tempos difíceis. Não se pode confiar em ninguém, sempre deve se estar alerta e nunca ficar em um lugar por muito tempo. Memorizar mapas, aprender táticas defensivas, relatórios, rondas, estresse, morrer ou matar. Remus não gostava nenhum pouco de viver daquele jeito. Não trabalhava há meses e estava sendo, praticamente, sustentado por Sirius. O lupino não gostava de que pagassem por sua comida e vestimenta, mesmo que contribuísse sempre que podia, além de ser ele quem cuidava da limpeza e de preparar as refeições. Era uma tarde quente e úmida, havia passado a noite em claro, fazendo rondas, escrevendo relatórios e em reuniões da Ordem. Chegara em casa há pouco tempo e viu a mesma vazia, apenas um bilhete de Sirius dizendo que saíra para comprar comida. Sentou no sofá da sala, esperando vir o sono, mas após alguns minutos – e ainda acordado -, sentiu uma presença a mais na casa que o levou a levantar com a varinha na mão e todos os sentidos em alerta. Até que percebeu ser Sirius quem aparatou na cozinha. _

"_Hey, Moony! Vem aqui!" Gritou o moreno da cozinha. _

_Remus andou lentamente até o recinto e parou na porta. Sirius havia deixado algumas sacolas sobre a mesa, tirando coisas de dentro e guardando no armário. Franziu a testa ao ver a cena. O lupino quem costumava guardar as compras visto que por Sirius, tudo apodreceria dentro dos sacos. _

"_O que está fazendo?" Perguntou desconfiado. _

"_Acho que é óbvio, Moony." Disse num tom animado. "Estou guardando as compras." _

"_Okei, erro meu. Refaço a pergunta: o que você fez ou pretende fazer?" _

"_Poxa, Moony." Disse magoado encarando o outro. "Não posso sair pra comprar comida, voltar pra casa e guardar as compras sem que você desconfie de minhas intenções?" _

"_Não, não pode. Quando você faz coisas assim, quer dizer que já jogou a merda no ventilador e adivinha em quem ela cai?" _

"_Não seja dramático." Rolou os olhos. "Me ajude a guardar as coisas, então." _

_Suspirando derrotado, o lupino foi até um dos sacos e começou a tirar enlatados de dentro. Os guardou na despensa e foi em outro saco. Ao começar a tirar sacos de doces e bombons – porque Sirius poderia ser um adulto, mas comia doces como uma criança descontrolada -, encontrou uma caixa de veludo no meio de tanta coisa colorida. Olhou para o moreno que parecia muito concentrado em onde guardar a comida congelada, visto que o congelador que tinham não era muito espaçoso, e voltou a olhar para a caixinha em mãos. Abriu e esbugalhou os olhos ao ver o anel brilhoso. _

"_Sirius." Chamou._

"_Hum?" Respondeu enquanto, praticamente, socava um saco de batatas no congelador. _

"_Sirius, me diga que não está me traindo, por favor." _

"_Eu" Deu um empurrão mais forte. "não estou" Um saco de ervilhas caiu no chão. "te traindo." Sorriu vitorioso com o saco de batatas esmagado entre pacotes de pizza. "Sabe, só tem comida trouxa aqui." _

_Remus rolou os olhos, exasperado, e, com um gesto na varinha, o restante das compras foi guardada sozinha enquanto o que estava na geladeira e nos armários, foi organizado de modo a caber as novas compras. _

"_Oi!" Virou-se para o lupino. "Você podia ter feito isso antes!" E percebeu a caixa e o anel que Remus segurava. "Ah. Você achou."_

"_Explicação, por favor." _

"_Eu ia te pedir em casamento hoje, durante o jantar. Acho que não devia ter guardado o anel no meio das compras, né?" Explicou-se sorrindo meio constrangido. "Bom, você já achou mesmo. E aí, quer casar comigo?" _

_Remus nada disse, aproximando-se de Sirius que o olhou sorrindo, achando que ganharia um abraço ou um beijo ou ambos, mas, na verdade, Remus deu-lhe um peteleco na cabeça. _

"_Ai! O que foi?" Disse Sirius indignado. _

"_O que foi? O que foi? Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, raciocina! Você não pode casar comigo!" Gritou fazendo o outro encolher-se. _

"_Por que não? Namoramos há anos, moramos juntos e vamos morrer juntos. Assinar uns papéis ou fazer um feitiço de laço não é nada."_

"_É dizer que você está amarrado, pro resto da vida, com um lobisomem!" Suspirou passando a mão no rosto, tentando se acalmar. "Convenhamos, Sirius, isso seria um erro. Estamos em guerra, eu não tenho emprego e duvido que consiga manter um por muito tempo, além de eu ser um lobisomem. Você precisa de alguém que lhe der segurança e não alguém que vire um monstro e que pode devora-lo!" _

"_Remus, Remus, Remus. Você sempre pensando negativamente." Disse em tom de quem ensina a uma criança. "Eu não me importo se morramos de fome e moremos na rua. Ou se estamos em guerra ou que você é um lobisomem. E você já deveria saber disso. Eu só me importo de estar com você. Eu só não jogo tudo pro alto e faço uma besteira maior porque tenho você ao meu lado. Você é minha segurança e, convenhamos, eu adoraria ser devorado por você." Terminou em voz sedutora. "Aii, ai!" Exclamou sendo estapeado pelo outro nos braços. "Pare com isso, homem!" E o segurou pelos braços._

"_Eu deveria acerta-lo com Crucius. Talvez suas idéias voltassem pro lugar." _

"_Ah, qual é, Moony. Estamos bem. Por que não casamento?" _

_O lupino respirou fundo, andou até o outro lado da cozinha e parou de costas. Poderia pensar em um milhão de razões para não aceitar a proposta do outro, mas uma vozinha em sua cabeça gritava que não adiantaria qualquer argumento, ele também queria aquilo. Virou para Sirius que o olhava de forma nervosa. _

"_Eu não vou usar um vestido." Disse fazendo o outro sorrir e abraça-lo. "E quero algo pequeno, apenas entre os amigos mais próximos."_

"_Tudo que quiser, Moony." Murmurou no pescoço do outro. "Precisamos avisar ao James e Peter. Há! Prongs vai morrer quando souber que vou casar primeiro que ele e Lily!" Saiu disparado em direção à sala deixando um receoso, mas feliz lobisomem. _

Remus esperou que Harry saísse de sua sala para encarar Severus, ambos com expressões sérias.

"Falei com Lucius." Disse Snape em tom solene.

"E o que ele decidiu? Vai mesmo voltar a ser Comensal?"

"Dumbledore acha que seria muito arriscado te-lo como espião. Os Comensais testariam sua lealdade até o limite e não temos como explicar o motivo de Harry, misteriosamente, ir morar com tios trouxas do outro lado do país."

"Então ele não aceitou a oferta dos Zabini."

"Narcisa está aliviada, devo dizer."

"Mas ainda precisamos de um espião entre os Comensais." Disse Remus pensativo.

"Isso já está sendo arranjado."

Uma chuva de doces intensamente coloridos caiu no colo de Harry. Anoitecia e Rony, Draco e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar de Hogsmeade. Os três tinham as faces rosadas do vento frio – Draco mais do que os outros – e a expressão de que tinham se divertido como nunca.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu Harry, pegando um pacote de Diabinhos de Pimenta. "É melhor irmos nos arrumar. A festa vai começar logo."

O Salão Principal havia sido decorado com centenas de abóboras iluminadas por dentro com velas, uma nuvem de morcegos, muitas serpentinas laranja-vivo que esvoaçavam lentamente pelo teto tempestuoso como parecendo luzidias cobras de água. A comida estava deliciosa; mesmo quem havia se empanturrado de doces da Dedosdemel, arranjou um lugar para repetir. A festa terminou com um espetáculo apresentado pelos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Eles saltavam, de repente, das paredes e dos tampos das mesas e voavam em formação. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, fé grande sucesso com uma encenação de sua própria decapitação incompleta.

Foi uma noite tão agradável que o bom humor de Harry sequer foi afetado quando Zabini gritou no meio dos colegas, quando deixavam o salão.

"Os Dementadores mandaram lembraças, Malfoy!"

Draco lançou um feitiço que fez o sonserino morder a própria língua logo após. Harry sorriu agradecido indo com Rony e Hermione de volta ao salão da Grifinória. No entanto, quando chegaram ao corredor que terminava no retrato da Mulher Gorda, encontraram-no engarrafado pelos alunos.

"Por que ninguém está entrando?" Perguntou Rony curioso. Harry espiou por cima das cabeças à sua frente, mas não conseguiu ver muito, apenas que o retrato parecia estar fechado.

"Me deixem passar." Ouviu-se a voz de Percy, que passou cheio de importância e eficiência pelo ajuntamento. "Qual é o motivo da retenção aqui?"

Então foi baixando um silêncio sobre os alunos. A começar pelos que estavam na frente, dando a impressão de que uma friagem se espalhava pelo corredor. Eles ouviram Percy dizer, numa voz repentinamente alta e esganiçada.

"Alguém vai chamar o Professor Dumbledore. Depressa."

Instantes depois, Dumbledore chegou deslizando, imponente, em direção ao retrato. Os alunos se comprimiram para deixa-lo passar, e Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram para ver qual era o problema.

"Essa não." Disse Hermione.

A Mulher Gorda desaparecera do retrato, que fora cortado com tanta violência que as tiras de tela se amontoavam no chão; grandes pedaços do retrato haviam sido completamente arrancados. Dumbledores deu uma olhada rápido no retrato destruído, virou-se, o olhar sombrio e viu os professores McGonagall, Lupin e Snape que vinham apressados ao seu encontro.

"Precisamos encontra-la." Disse Dumbledores. "Professora McGonagall, por favor, localize o senhor Filch imediatamente e diga-lhe que procure a Mulher Gorda em todos os quadros do castelo."

"Vai precisar de sorte." Disse Pirraça, numa voz gargalhante.

"Que é que você quer dizer com isso, Pirraça?" Perguntou Dumbledore calmamente, fazendo o sorriso do fantasma desaparecer. O fantasma não se atrevia a atormentar Dumbledore.

"Vergonha, senhor Diretor. Não quer ser vista. Está horrorosa. Eu a vi correndo por uma paisagem no quarto andar, se escondendo entre as árvores. Chorando de cortar o coração."

"Ela disse quem foi que fez isso?" Perguntou Dumbledore.

"Ah, disse, senhor Diretor. Ele ficou furioso porque ela não quis deixa-lo entrar, entende." Deu uma cambalhota no ar. "Tem um gênio danado, esse tal de Sirius Black."

Dumbledore mandou todos os alunos da Grifinória voltarem ao Salão Principal, onde foram se reunir a eles, dez minutos depois, os alunos das demais casas.

"Os professores e eu precisamos fazer uma busca meticulosa no castelo." Disse Dumbledore aos alunos quando McGonagall e Flirwick fecharam as portas do salão que davam para o saguão. "Receio que, para sua própria segurança, vocês terão que passar a noite aqui. Quero que os monitores montem guarda nas saídas para o saguão e vou encarregar o monitor e monitora chefes de cuidarem disso. Eles devem me informar imediatamente qualquer perturbação que haja." Dumbledore parou quando ia deixando o salão. "Ah, sim, vocês vão precisar.."

Com um gesto displicente da varinha, as longas mesas se deslocaram para junto das paredes e, com um outro toque, o chão ficou coberto por centenas de fofos sacos de dormir de cor roxa.

"Durmam bem." Disse o Diretor, fechando a porta ao passar.

O salão imediatamente começou a zumbir com as vozes excitadas dos alunos; os da Grifinória contavam ao resto da escola o que acabara de acontecer.

"Todos dentro dos sacos de dormir!" Gritou Percy. "Andem logo e chega de conversa! As luzes vão ser apagadas dentro de dez minutos!"

"Vamos." Disse Rony a Harry e Hermione; eles apanharam sacos e puxaram para um canto, onde Draco já estava com o seu.

"Vocês acham que Black ainda está no castelo?" Cochichou Hermione, ansiosa.

"É óbvio que Dumbledore acha que ele ainda pode estar." Respondeu Rony.

"É uma sorte que ele tenha escolhido esta noite. A única noite em que não havia ninguém na Torre." Disse Draco pensativo.

"Ele deve ter perdido a noção de tempo, já que está fugindo. Ou teria invadido o salão." Concluiu Harry.

A toda volta, os colegas se faziam a mesma pergunta: como foi que ele entrou? Haviam teorias de que Black teria aparatado, se disfarçado ou teria voado para dentro do castelo.

"Francamente, ninguém lê _Hogwarts, uma história_?" Perguntou Hermione zangada.

"Provavelmente, só você e Draco leram. Por quê?" Disse Rony.

"O castelo não está protegido só por paredes. Recebeu todo o tipo de feitiço, para impedir as pessoas de entrarem escondidas. Ninguém pode simplesmente aparatar aqui. E eu gostaria de ver qual é o disfarce que é capaz de enganar os Dementadores. Eles estão guardando todas as entradas da propriedade. Teriam visto se Black entrasse voando. E Filtch conhece todas as passagens secretas."

"As luzes vão ser apagadas agora! Quero todo mundo dentro dos sacos de dormir, de boca calada!" Anunciou Percy.

Todas as velas se apagaram ao mesmo tempo. A única luz agora vinha dos fantasmas prateados, que flutuavam no ar em sérias conversas com o monitores, e do teto encantado, que reproduzia o céu estrelado lá fora. Com isso e mais os sussurros que continuavam a encher o salão. Harry se sentia como se estivesse dormindo ao ar livre, tocado por um vento suave.

De hora em hora, um professor aparecia no salão para verificar se estava tudo calmo. Por volta das três horas da manhã, quando muitos alunos tinham finalmente adormecido, Dumbledore entrou no salão. Harry observou-o procurar por Percy, que estivera fazendo a ronda entre os sacos de dormir, ralhando com as pessoas que continuavam a conversar. O monitor-chefe estava a uma pequena distância de Harry e Draco, que depressa fingiram estar dormindo ao ouvirem os passos de Dumbledore se aproximarem.

"Algum sinal dele, Professor?" Perguntou Percy num cochicho.

"Não. Está tudo bem aqui?"

"Tudo sob controle, Diretor."

"Ótimo. Não tem sentido transferir os alunos agora. Arranjei um guardião temporário para o buraco do retrato na Grifinória. Você poderá leva-los de volta amanhã."

"E a Mulher Gorda, Diretor?"

"Escondida em um mapa de Argyllshire, no segundo andar. Aparentemente se recusou a deixar Black entrar sem a senha, então ele a atacou. Ela ainda está muito perturbada, mas assim que se acalmar, vou mandar Filch restaura-la."

Harry ouviu a porta do salão se abrir mais uma vez, rangendo, e novos passos.

"Diretor." Era Snape. "Todo o terceiro andar foi revistado. Ele não está lá. E Filch verificou as masmorras; não há ninguém, tampouco."

"E a Torre da Astronomia? A sala da Professora Trelawney? O Corujal?"

"Tudo revistado."

"Muito bem, Severus. Eu não esperava realmente que Black se demorasse."

"Alguma teoria sobre o modo como ele entrou, Professor?"

"Muitas, mas cada uma mais improvável do que a outra. E eu não acredito que alguém do castelo o tenha ajudado."

"Lupin está preocupado. Chegou a se transformar para ver se conseguia alguma coisa, mas o rastro encontrado acabou logo na entrada da Escola."

"Eu esperava que Remus tivesse mais sorte, mas Black é outro que conhece esse castelo melhor do que muitos de nós." Disse cansado. "Preciso descer para falar com os Dementadores. Prometi avisar quando a busca estivesse terminada."

"Eles não quiseram ajudar, diretor?" Perguntou Percy.

"Ah, claro, mas receio que nenhum Dementador irá cruzar a soleira deste castelo enquanto eu for diretor."

Percy pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado. Dumbledore e Snape saíram do salão de forma rápida e silenciosa, enquanto Percy continuava a ronda, se afastando de Harry, Draco, Rony e Hermione.

"De que é que eles estavam falando?" Perguntou Draco, apenas com o movimento dos lábios.

Nos dias que se seguiram, não se falou de mais nada na escola senão de Sirius Black. As teorias sobre o modo com que Black entrara no castelo se tornaram mais e mais delirantes. Alguns chegaram a dizer que Black era capaz de se transformar em um arbusto florido.

A tela rasgada da Mulher Gorda fora retirada da parede e substituída pela pintura de Sir Gadogan e seu gordo pônei cinzento. Ninguém ficou muito feliz com a troca. O cavaleiro passava metade do tempo desafiando os garotos a duelar e, no tempo restante, inventava senhas ridiculamente complicadas, que ele trocava, no mínimo, duas vezes por dia.

"Ele é completamente doido." Protestou Simas aborrecido. "Será que não podiam nos dar outro?"

"Nenhum dos outros quadros quis o lugar." Disse Percy. "Se assustaram com o que aconteceu com a Mulher Gorda."

O cavaleiro, porém, era a menor das preocupações de Harry. Ele agora estava sendo vigiado de perto. Os professores procuravam desculpas para acompanha-lo quando ele andava pelos corredores. Mesmo Percy passou a segui-lo a toda parte, como um cão de guarda extremamente pomposo. O pior de tudo foi certo dia, após a aula de Transfiguração, McGonagall pediu que ele ficasse depois da aula.

"Malfoy, não creio ser boa idéia você treinar Quadribol à noite. Lá fora, no campo sozinho com os outros jogadores, é muito exposto."

"O nosso primeiro jogo é agora no sábado, Professora. Preciso treinar."

"Eu adoraria nos ver ganhar a Taça também, Malfoy, mas você é prioridade."

"Não pode mandar um professor para supervisionar os treinos?" Sugeriu.

"Pensarei no seu caso."

O tempo foi piorando dia a dia, à medida que a primeira partida de Quadribol se aproximava. Sem desanimar, a equipe da Grifinória treinava com vigor sob o olhar vigilante de Madame Hooch e Remus, que as vezes, revezava com Snape. Então, no último treino antes do jogo de sábado, Olívio Wood deu ao time uma notícia indesejável.

"Não vamos jogar com a Sonserina!" Disse aos companheiros, parecendo zangado. "Flint acabou de me procurar. Vamos jogas contra Lufa-Lufa."

"Por quê?" Perguntou Angelina.

"A desculpa de Flint é que o braço do apanhador do time ainda está machucado. Mas é óbvio que não querem é jogar com o tempo ruim. Acham que vai reduzir as chances deles." Argumentou Olívio amargurado. "E temos treinado todos esses lances na suposição de que iríamos jogar com a Sonseria, mas não. E a Lufa-Lufa tem um estilo muito diferente, além de estarem com um capitão novo que também é o apanhador, Cedric Diggory."

"Olívio, se acalma!" Disseram Fred e George juntos.

Um dia antes da partida, o vento começou a uivar e a chuva a cair com mais força. Estava tão escuro nos corredores e salas de aula que foi preciso acender mais archotes e lanternas. Os jogadores do time da Sonserina estavam, de fato, com um ar muito presunçoso.

Harry não tinha lugar na cabeça para se preocupar com coisa alguma exceto o jogo do dia seguinte. Olívio não parava de correr para ele nos intervalos das aulas para lhe passar novas dicas. A terceira vez que isso aconteceu, Olívio falou tanto que o moreno chegara atrasado para a aula de DCAT. Harry parou derrapando diante da classe, abriu a porta e entrou correndo.

"Desculpe o atraso, Professor Lupin, eu" parou de falar vendo que não era Remus o encarando, mas sim Snape.

"A aula começou há dez minutos, senhor Malfoy. Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória."

"Desculpe, Professor." Disse sentando. "Onde está o Professor Lupin?"

"Ele disse que hoje não estava se sentindo bem para dar aula. Nada que ameace a vida dele."

A aula seguiu em silêncio absoluto, exceto por Zabini mandar um bilhete para Harry onde havia um desenho do moreno sendo atingido por um raio enquanto voava no jogo de Quadribol. Rony xingou o garoto bem na hora em que Snape passava por entre as carteiras.

"Detenção, Weasley. Ficará depois das aulas para combinarmos."

Harry, Draco e Hermione saíram da sala com o resto da turma, que esperou até estar bastante longe para não ser ouvida.

"Desde que vocês contaram a Rony e a mim sobre a conversa que vocês ouviram entre o Diretor e Snape, estive pesquisando." Comentou Hermione. "Tudo que encontrei foi que Remus é um Animago cadastrado no Ministério. Acho que quando Snape disse que ele havia se transformado, ele quis dizer que Remus havia se transfigurado para sua forma animaga."

"Eu não sabia disso. Remus nunca comentou nada sobre ele ser um Animago." Disse Harry. "Por que ele não me diria algo assim?"

"Não sei." Disse Hermione pensativa. "Ele não veio dar aula por causa da licantropia dele, certo? Espero que ele melhore logo."

Rony os alcançou cinco minutos depois, com uma raiva descomunal.

"Vocês sabem o que aquele – e xingou Snape de uma coisa que fez Harry, Draco e Hermione exclamara "Rony!" – vai me obrigar a fazer? Tenho que lavas as comadres da ala hospitalar sem usar magia!" Respirou fundo, os punhos cerrados. "Por que ele me persegue tanto?"

"Ele só é mais rígido que os outros professores." Disse Draco sem realmente se importar com a detenção do irmão.

Harry acordou extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte; tão cedo que ainda estava escuro. Por um momento pensou que tinha sido acordado pelos rugidos do vento. Então, sentiu uma brisa gelada na nuca e sentou-se na cama de um salto. Pirraça andara flutuando ao lado dele, soprando com força em seu ouvido.

"Para que você fez isso?" Perguntou Harry furioso.

Pirraça encheu as bochechas de ar, soprou com força e disparou de costas para fora do dormitório, dando gargalhadas. Harry tateou procurando o despertador e olhou para o mostrador. Eram quatro e meia. Amaldiçoando Pirraça, ele se virou e tentou voltar a dormir, mas era muito difícil, agora que estava acordado, não dar atenção à trovoada que roncava no céu, ao vento que fustigava com violência as paredes do castelo e às árvores que rangiam ao longe, na Floresta Proibida. Dentro de algumas horas ele estaria lá fora no campo de Quadribol.

Por fim, ele perdeu as esperanças de voltar a dormir, se levantou e se vestiu, apanhou a Nimbus 2000 e saiu silenciosamente do dormitório. Quando abriu a porta, alguma coisa passou roçando por sua perna. Ele se abaixou bem a tempo de agarrar Bichento pela ponta do grosso rabo e arrasta-lo para fora.

"Sabe, acho que Rony tem razão sobre você. Há uma quantidade grande de outros ratos no castelo, vá caçá-los." Disse empurrando Bichento com o pé para faze-lo descer a escada.

O moreno matou as horas até o amanhecer diante da lareira, levantando-se de vez em quando para impedir Bichento de tornar a subir, escondido, a escada para o dormitório dos garotos. Finalmente, ele calculou que já devia ser hora do café da manhã, então se dirigiu sozinho ao buraco do retrato.

Ele se reanimou um pouco com uma grande tigela de mingau de aveia e, no momento em que começou a comer torradas, o restante da equipe aparecera no Salão.

"Vai ser uma partida dura." Disse Olívio, que não queria comer nada.

"Pare de se preocupar, Olívio." Disse Alicia para tranqüiliza-lo. "Não vamos derreter com uma chuvinha à toa."

Era muitíssimo mais do que uma chuvinha, mas tal era a popularidade do Quadribol que a escola inteira apareceu para assistir à partida, como sempre. Os jogadores, no entanto, desceram os jardins em direção ao campo, as cabeças curvadas contra a ferocidade do vento. Pouco antes de entrar no vestiário, Harry viu Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle, rindo e apontando para ele, protegidos por um enorme guarda-chuva.

O time vestiu o uniforme escarlate e aguardou o discurso de Olívio que antecedia as partidas, mas não houve discurso. O capitão tentou falar várias vezes, fez um ruído esquisito de quem engole, depois sacudiu a cabeça, desalentado, e fez sinal para os companheiros o seguirem.

O vento estava tão forte que eles entraram em campo cambaleando para os lados. Se os espectadores estavam aplaudindo, os aplausos eram abafados por novos roncos de trovão. A chuva batia nos óculos de Harry o fazendo imaginar um jeito de enxergar melhor.

Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa se aproximavam pelo lado oposto do campo, usando vestes amarelo-canário. Os capitães foram ao encontro um do outro e se apertaram as mãos. Harry viu a boca de Madame Hooch formar as palavras 'montem em suas vassouras'. Ele puxou o pé direito pingando lama e passou-o por cima de sua Nimbus 2000. Madame Hooch levou o apito à boca e soprou, um som agudo e distante e a partida começou.

Harry subiu depressa, mas o vento puxava sua Nimbus ligeiramente para o lado. Ele a segurou o mais firme que pode e deu uma guinada, apertando os olhos contra a chuva. Cinco minutos depois, estava molhado até os ossos e enregelado, mal conseguia ver os companheiros de equipe e muito menos o minúsculo pomo. Voou para a frente e para trás cruzando o campo e deixando pelo caminho vultos difusos vermelhos e amarelos, sem ter a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo no resto da partida. Não conseguia ouvir os comentários por causa do vento. Os espectadores se ocultavam sob um mar de capas e guarda-chuvas arrebentados. Duas vezes o moreno esteve muito perto de ser derrubado por um balaço; seus óculos estavam tão embaçados pela chuva que ele não os vira se aproximar.

Tinha cada vez mais dificuldade se manter aprumado na vassoura. O céu escurecia, como se a noite tivesse decidido chegar mais cedo. Duas vezes Harry quase colidiu com outro jogador, sem saber se era um companheiro de equipe ou oponente; todos estavam tão encharcados, e a chuva tão grossa que ele mal conseguia distinguir alguém. Com o primeiro relâmpago, ouviu-se o som do apito de Madame Hooch; Harry mal conseguiu discernir, através da chuva, os contornos de Olívio, que fazia sinais para ele pousar. O time inteiro enfiou os pés na lama.

"Eu pedi tempo!" Berrou Olívio. "Venham aqui embaixo!"

Os jogadores se agruparam na borda do campo debaixo de um grande guarda-chuva; Harry tirou os óculos e enxugou-os, apressados, nas vestes.

"Qual é o placar?"

"Estamos cinqüenta pontos na frente." Informou Olívio. "Mas a não ser que capturemos logo o pomo, vamos jogar noite adentro."

"Não tenho a menor chance com isso aqui." Disse Harry exasperado, agitando os óculos.

"E você se diz bruxo." Falou Draco na sua voz arrastada, chamando a atenção do time. "Hermione percebeu que você estaria em desvantagem com esses óculos embaçados. Me dê eles, depressa." O garoto obedeceu, enquanto o time apenas observava. "Impervius." E deu uma pancadinha neles com a varinha. "Isto vai repelir a água."

"Eu poderia beija-lo." Disse Wood de supetão.

"Não, obrigado." E desapareceu no meio dos espectadores.

A partida recomeçou e, a cada minuto, ficava mais perigosa. Harry se virou, tencionando rumar para o centro do campo, mas naquele momento, outro relâmpago iluminou as arquibancadas e Harry viu algo que o distraiu completamente: a silhueta de um enorme cão negro e peludo, claramente recortada contra o céu, imóvel na última fila de cadeiras vazias.

As mãos dormentes do moreno escorregaram do cabo da vassoura e sua Nimbus afundou alguns palmos. Sacudindo a franja encharcada para longe da testa, ele tornou a apertar os olhos para ver as arquibancadas. O cão desaparecera.

"Harry!" Gritou Wood num tom angustiado. "Harry, atrás de você!"

O moreno olhou a toda volta desesperado. Cedric subia em grande velocidade e havia entre os dois um grãozinho dourado brilhando no ar varrido de chuva. Com um tremor de pânico, Harry se achatou contra o cabo da vassoura e disparou em direção ao pomo.

"Anda!" Rosnou para a Nimbus.

Mas alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Um silêncio inexplicável foi caindo sobre o estádio. O vento, embora continuasse forte, se esqueceu momentaneamente de rugir. Era como se alguém tivesse desligado o som, como se Harry, de repente, tivesse ficado surdo. Então uma onda de frio terrivelmente familiar o assaltou, penetrou seu corpo, no mesmo instante em que ele tomava consciência de algo que andava lá embaixo no campo.

Antes que tivesse tempo para pensar, Harry desviou os olhos do pomo e olhou para baixo. No mínimo cem Dementadores apontavam os rostos encapuzados para ele. Era como se houvesse água gelada subindo até o seu peito, cortando os lados do seu corpo. E então ele ouviu outra vez alguém gritando dentro de sua cabeça, uma mulher.

"_O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!"_

"_Afaste-se, sua tola. Afaste-se agora!"_

"_O Harry não, por favor, não! Me leve, me mate no lugar dele!"_

Uma névoa anestesiante rodopiava enchendo o cérebro de Harry, então ele foi caindo, sem parar, pela névoa gelada.

Uma voz aguda gargalhava, a mulher gritava, e Harry perdeu a consciência.

"Que sorte que o chão estava tão mole."

"Achei que ele estava mortinho."

"Mas ele nem quebrou os óculos."

Harru ouvia as vozes murmurarem, mas não fazia sentido algum. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava ou como chegara ali, ou o que andara fazendo antes de chegar. Só sabia que cada centímetro do seu corpo estava dolorido, como se tivesse levado diversos _Crucios_ seguidos. Abriu os olhos, de repente, e viu que estava deitado na ala hospitalar. O time de Quadribol estava ali, parecendo que tinham acabado de sair de uma piscina.

"Harry!" Exclamou Fred, cujo rosto estava extremamente pálido sob a lama. "Como é que você está se sentindo?"

"Que aconteceu?"

"Você caiu da vassoura." Explicou George. "Deve ter caído de uns quinze metros."

"Mas o jogo? Que aconteceu? Vamos jogar outra vez?" Ninguém disse nada. "Nós... perdemos?"

"Diggory apanhou o pomo." Disse Alicia. "Logo depois de você cair. Ele não percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Quando olhou para trás e viu você no chão, tentou paralisar o jogo. Queria um novo jogo, mas tiveram vitória justa. Até Olívio admite isso."

"Onde está Olívio?"

"Ainda está no banho." Disse Fred. "Achamos que ele está tentando se afogar."

Harry olhou para o teto, se sentindo arrasado.

"Você nunca perdeu o pomo antes. Tinha que haver uma primeira vez." Disse George.

O time ainda ficou um bom tempo sobre as chances que ainda tinham de vencer, até que Madame Pomfrey veio dizer aos garotos que deixassem Harry em paz. O time, então, saiu largando lama pelo caminho. Rony, Draco e Hermione se aproximaram mais da cama do moreno.

"Dumbledore ficou realmente furioso." Disse Hermione com a voz trêmula. "Nunca o vi assim antes. Ele correu para o campo quando você começou a cair, agitou a varinha e você meio que desacelerou antes de bater no chão. Depois, virou a varinha para os Dementadores e disparou uma coisa prateada contra eles."

"Aí ele usou magia para botar você numa padiola e te trouxe até aqui." Concluiu Rony.

"Alguém apanhou a minha Nimbus?" Perguntou olhando para os amigos que se entreolharam depressa. "Que foi?"

"Quando você caiu, a vassoura foi levada pelo vento." Disse Draco levantando um saco e despejando na cama uns pedacinhos de madeira. "Ela bateu no Salgueiro."

Madame Pomfrey insistiu em manter Harry na ala hospitalar pelo resto do fim de semana. Ele não discutiu e nem se queixou. Ainda mais quando Severus dissera que o moreno ficaria em repouso e que escreveria à Narcisa antes que a matriarca Malfoy invadisse o castelo e o amaldiçoasse. Também disse que Remus mandava suas melhoras, enquanto ele próprio ainda se recuperava da lua cheia. Aparentemente, o lobisomem voltara a ter crises intensas mesmo com a poção preparada por Snape. Certa tarde, Lucius mandara a coruja da família, que apenas era usada para correspondências especiais, entregar-lhe uma caixa de doces suíços e uma breve carta dizendo que não precisaria entregar a redação sobre feitiços defensivos no próximo mês. O moreno sorriu, imaginando que sua mãe quem convencera a Lucius de mandar a coruja, com os doces e libera-lo do castigo pelo próximo mês.

Uma procissão de amigos veio visita-lo, todos decididos a anima-lo. Hagrid lhe mandou um buquê de flores com lagartinhas, que pareciam repolhos amarelos, e Gina, corando furiosamente, apareceu com um cartão de votos de saúde, feito por ela mesma, que cantava com voz esganiçada a não ser que Harry o guardasse fechado embaixo da fruteira. O time da Grifinória tornou a visitar o companheiro no domingo de manhã, desta vez em companhia de Olívio, que declarou ao moreno – numa voz de além túmulo -, que não o responsabilizava pela derrota. Rony, Draco e Hermione só deixavam a cabeceira do amigo à noite, mas nada que ninguém dissesse ou fizesse conseguia faze-lo se sentir melhor.

Ele não contara a ninguém que vira o Sinistro e nem sobre os gritos de desesperos que ouvira de sua mãe tentando protege-lo de Voldemort. Foi um alívio voltar as atividades da escola na segunda-feira, e ser forçado a pensar em outras coisas, ainda que tivesse de aturar a implicância de Zabini. O garoto não cabia em si de alegria com a derrota da Grifinória. Retirara finalmente as bandagens e comemorava a circunstancia de poder usar os dois braços novamente, fazendo espirituosas imitações de Harry caindo da vassoura. Draco finalmente se descontrolou e atirou um enorme e gosmento coração de crocodilo em Zabini, que o atingiu no rosto, o que fez Snape descontar trinta pontos da Sonserina e cinqüenta da Grifinória.

"Não fizemos nada!" Exclamou Rony indignado.

"Tenho certeza de que se o senhor Weasley não convivesse tanto com grifinórios, saberia se portar de maneira mais adequada." Argumentou Snape.

"Se Snape vier dar aula de DCAT de novo, vou me mandar." Anunciou Rony quando seguiam para a classe de Remus. "Vê quem está lá, Mione."

A garota espiou pela porta da sala e voltou com um sorriso.

Lupin voltara ao trabalho, mesmo que estivesse com a aparência de quem estivera doente. Suas vestes velhas estavam mais frouxas e havia olheiras escuras sob seus olhos. Ainda assim, ele sorriu para os garotos que ocupavam seus lugares na classe e, em seguida, desataram a se queixar do comportamento de Snape na ausência do lupino. Aparentemente, o professor de poções não abriu espaço para discussões em sala e tirara pontos pelas menores coisas como perguntas que ele julgava serem idiotas.

"Eu sei que o Professor Snape pode ser rígido, mas ele é um excelente professor." Disse gentilmente fazendo muitos exclamarem entre a surpresa e a indignação. "Mas falarei com ele sobre a redação que ele passou à vocês. Não vão precisar faze-la."

"Ah, não!" Exclamou Hermione. "Eu já terminei a minha."

A aula seguiu normal. Lupin trouxera uma caixa de vidro contendo um hinkypunk, uma criaturinha de uma perna só, que parecia feita de fiapos de fumaça, a aparência frágil e inofensiva.

"O hinkypunk atrai os viajantes para os brejos. Vocês repararam na lanterna que ele traz pendurada na mão? Ele salta para frente, a pessoa acompanha a luz e então..." A criatura fez um horrível barulho de sucção contra o vidro da caixa.

"Vão na frente que logo os alcanço." Disse Harry aos seus amigos. O moreno deu meia-volta e observou Lupin cobrir a caixa do hinkypunk com um pano. "Como o senhor está?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Melhor. Severus me deu diversas poções fortalecedoras e tônicos."

"Eu nunca o vi tão abatido, Remus. Está tudo bem?"

"Não se preocupe, Harry." Disse sorrindo. "Mas me diga você, como você está? Eu soube do que houve no jogo de Quadribol. Sinto muito pela sua vassoura."

"Eu estou bem. Você não foi o único a tomar tônicos." Disse divertido. "Depois que consegui acalmar Narcisa, mandei uma carta falando sobre minha vassoura ter sido, literalmente, transformada em pedacinhos, mas ela disse que Lucius não me dará uma nova até o próximo ano. Creio que ele ainda esteja ressentido por eu ter fugido de casa."

"Eu imagino." Disse pensativo. "Sabe, plantaram o Salgueiro Lutador no ano em que cheguei em Hogwarts. De certa forma, acho que a culpa é minha por sua vassoura ter sido estraçalhada. Sinto muito."

"Não foi o senhor que fez isso. Foi o Salgueiro." Disse dando de ombros. "Remus, quero que me ensine a espantar os Dementadores." Pediu mudando de assunto.

"Não sou nenhum expert no assunto, Harry, mas posso lhe ensinar um feitiço. Contudo, funcionará com um ou dois Dementadores ao mesmo tempo. Uma legião como a que você enfrentou no jogo, dificilmente funcionaria."

"Tudo bem."

"Está bem, mas receio que terá de esperar até o próximo trimestre."

Duas semanas antes do fim do trimestre, o céu clareou de repente até atingir um branco leitoso e ofuscante, e os terrenos enlameados da escola amanheceram, certo dia, cobertos de cintilante geada. No interior do castelo, havia um rebuliço de Natal no ar.

Harry havia decidido ficar no castelo. Seus pais não viajariam, mas ainda estavam preocupados com a ameaça de Black. Ainda mais depois de saberem que o mesmo havia entrado na Escola uma vez.

"Mãe, eu já disse que estou bem e que quero ficar aqui." Disse Harry parecendo exasperado.

"Estou preocupada com o que pode lhe acontecer, Harry. Eu sei que pode se cuidar, mas com tudo que já aconteceu..."

"Remus e Severus estão aqui. Mesmo Lucius disse que eu poderia ficar."

"Está bem, está bem. Mas se mais alguma coisa acontecer, tomarei providencias."

Harry sentiu a espinha tremer ao pensar nas providencias que sua mãe poderia querer tomar, mas aceitou e fez a desconexão entre as lareiras. Rony e Hermione acabaram de entrar no Salão Comunal dando a notícia de que também ficariam para o Natal.

"Não vou agüentar duas semanas com Percy. Draco também disse que vai ficar. Ele está mandando uma carta pra mamãe agora." Disse o ruivo se largando no sofá em frente a lareira.

Para a alegria de todos, exceto a de Harry, houve mais uma visita a Hogsmeade no último fim de semana do trimestre. Resignado com a idéia que seria o único aluno do terceiro ano a não ir, o moreno pediu emprestado a Olívio o livro _Qual Vassoura_, e resolveu passar o dia lendo sobre as diferentes marca. Ele andara montando uma vassoura da escola nos treinos do time, uma velhíssima Shooting Star, que era demasiado lenta e instável; decididamente precisava de uma vassoura nova.

Na manhã de sábado em que os colegas iriam a Hogsmeade, Harry se despediu de Rony, Draco e Hermione, embrulhados em capas e cachecóis, tornou a subir a escadaria de mármore, sozinho, e tomou o caminho da Torre da Grifinória. A neve começara a cair do lado de fora das janelas e o castelo estava muito parado e silencioso.

"Psiu, Harry!"

Ele se virou e meio caminho do corredor do terceiro andar e viu Fred e George espiando-o atrás da estátua de uma bruxa corcunda, de um olho só.

"Que é que vocês estão fazendo?" Perguntou Harry, curioso.

"Antes de irmos a Hogsmeade, viemos fazer uma festinha para animar você." Disse Fred, com uma piscadela misteriosa. "Venha até aqui."

O ruivo indicou com a cabeça uma sala de aula vazia, à esquerda da estátua de um olho só. Harry acompanhou os gêmeos. George fechou a porta sem fazer barulho e se virou, sorrindo, para Harry.

"Presente de Natal antecipado para você, Harry." Anunciou.

Fred tirou alguma coisa de dentro da capa com um gesto largo e colocou-a em cima de uma carteira. Era um pedaço de pergaminho, grande, quadrado e muito gasto, sem nada escrito na superfície. Harry, desconfiado que fosse uma daquelas brincadeiras dos gêmeos, ficou parado olhando para o presente.

"E o que é isso?" Perguntou.

"Isso, Harry, é o segredo do nosso sucesso." Disse George, dando uma palmadinha carinhosa no pergaminho. "Quando estávamos no primeiro ano, jovens, descuidados e inocentes," Harry abafou uma risada. "bem, mais inocentes do que somos hoje... nos metemos numa certa confusão com Filch."

"Soltamos uma bomba de bosta no corredor e por alguma razão ele ficou aborrecido. Então ele nos arrastou até a sala dele e começou a nos ameaçar com os castigos de costume: detenção, nos arrancar as tripas..." Interviu Fred.

"E não pudemos deixar de reparar numa gaveta do arquivo dele em que estava escrito Confiscado e Muito Perigoso." Disse nostálgico. "Bem, que é que você teria feito? Fred soltou mais uma bomba de bosta para distrair Filch, eu abri depressa a gaveta e tirei... isto." Concluiu George.

Fred apanhou a varinha e tocou de leve o pergaminho.

"Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom." Disse o ruivo.

Na mesma hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Fred a tocara. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho; em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras gigantes, floreadas e verdes.

_Os senhores Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wortmail,_

_Fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeito,_

_têm a honra de apresentar_

O MAPA DO MAROTO

Era um mapa que mostrava cada detalhe dos terrenos de Hogwarts. O mais notável, contudo, eram os pontinhos mínimos de tinta que se moviam em torno do mapa, cada um com um rótulo em letra minúscula. Pasmo, Harry se curvou para examinar melhor. Um pontinho, no canto superior esquerdo, mostrava que Dumbledore estava andando de lá para cá em seu escritório; a gata do zelador, Madame Norra, rondava o segundo andar; Pirraça saltava pela sala de troféus. E quando seus olhos percorreram os corredores que tão bem conhecia, ele notou que o mapa mostrava um conjunto de passagens em que ele nunca entrara.

"Diretamente a Hogsmeade." Disse Fred.

"São sete passagens ao todo. Até agora Filch conhece essas quatro." Disse George apontando passagens no mapa. "Não se preocupe com a passagem por trás do espelho no quarto andar. Nós a usamos até o inverno passado, mas já desabou. E achamos que ninguém mais usou esta porque o Salgueiro foi plantado bem em cima da entrada."

"Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wortmail. Devemos tanto a eles." Declarou Fred.

"E quem eram eles?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não sabemos. Acho que deviam ser alunos, mas nunca soubemos seus verdadeiros nomes." Respondeu Fred.

"Ah, não se esqueça de limpar o mapa depois de usa-lo, senão qualquer pode ler." Recomendou George. "É só bater com a varinha e dizer malfeito feito." E o pergaminho tornou a ficar branco.

"Dói na gente dar esse presente para você." Disse Fred. "Mas acho que doeria mais se não déssemos."

"Como assim?" Perguntou o moreno.

"Draco havia nos dito sobre você não ter autorização para ir a Hogsmeade." Continuou Fred.

"E ele é o único que sabe da existência disso aqui." Disse George apontando para o pergaminho velho.

"Então nos fez jurar que o daríamos a você." Falou Fred.

"Jurar e nos ameaçou de feitiços piores que os da Imperdoável." Concluiu George.

"Ele disse que daria um jeito para que eu pudesse ir a Hogsmeade, mas achei que só tivesse falado para me fazer sentir melhor. Por que ele não me entregou o mapa pessoalmente?"

"Vai saber. Ele não é muito bom dando presentes." Disse Fred.

"Geralmente, ele deixa em cima de algum canto ou manda alguém dar no lugar dele." Concluiu George.

Os gêmeos deixaram a sala, sorrindo satisfeitos consigos mesmos. Harry ficou ali, contemplando o mapa milagroso. Acompanhou os pontinhos, mas mesmo enquanto transbordava de excitação, uma coisa que ouvira, certa vez, o senhor Weasley dizer, aflorou em sua lembrança.

"_Nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar, se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro." _

Mas raciocinando, Fred e George usavam o mapa há anos, sem que nada de terrível tivesse acontecido. O moreno estudou a passagem atrás da bruxa de um olho só, enrolou o mapa e o pôs nas vestes e se dirigiu a passagem.

No fim da passagem, que era um corredor longo que virava a direita e esquerda algumas vezes, o moreno deparou-se com uma escada comprida. Subiu, sem enxergar direito a onde ia, até que sua cabeça bateu em alguma coisa dura. Parecia um alçapão. Harry apurou os ouvidos e, sem conseguir ouvir nenhum som em cima, empurrou devagarinho o alçapão e espiou pela borda. Deparou com um porão, cheio de caixotes e caixas. Harry subiu pelo alçapão e tornou a fecha-lo. Avançou até a escada de madeira e subiu.

A Desdosdemel estava tão cheia de aluno de Hogwarts que ninguém olhou duas vezes para Harry. O garoto foi passando entre eles, olhando para os lados e se espremeu entre os alunos do sexto-ano que enchiam a loja. Viu um letreiro pendurado no canto mais distante do salão onde bem embaixo estavam Draco, Rony e Hermione. O trio examinava uma bandeja de pirulitos com gosto de sangue.

"Eca, não. Harry não vai querer esses. São para vampiros." Disse Hermione.

"E esses aqui?" Perguntou Rony, enfiando um vidro de cachos de barata embaixo do nariz de Hermione.

"Decididamente, não." Disse o moreno aproximando-se do trio.

"Harry!" Exclamou Hermione. "O que faz aqui?"

"Você aprendeu a aparatar?" Perguntou Rony, parecendo muito impressionado.

"Até que enfim." Disse Draco de forma monótona.

"Você sabia que ele viria?" Perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

"Graças a Draco estou aqui." Respondeu o moreno.

Depois de todos pagarem por seus doces, saíram para a rua. Harry ia contando sobre os gêmeos o interceptarem no meio do caminho e sobre o Mapa. Em seguida, Hermione passou a falar sobre os cuidados com o Mapa e, após algum tempo, passou a falar sobre o vilarejo em si.

As casas e lojas de telhado de colmo estavam cobertas por uma camada de neve fresca; havia coroas de azevinho nas portas e fieiras de luzes encantadas penduradas nas árvores. Num certo momento, Harry estremeceu; ao contrário dos amigos, estava sem casaco.

"Vamos ao Três Vassouras." Disse Draco.

Após Rony pegar as bebidas, com uma mulher tipo violão, com um rosto bonito, que Harry soube depois por Hermione que era a Madame Rosmerta, voltou para a mesa e passaram a conversar despreocupadamente. Até que houve uma brisa repentina e Harry quase engasgou ao olhar para a porta do estabelecimento e ver os professores Flitwick e McGonagall. Seguidos por Hagrid, que vinha absorto em uma conversa com Fudge.

Numa fração de segundos, Draco e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, tinham posto as mãos na cabeça de Harry e feito o amigo escorregar do banquinho para baixo da mesa. Pingando cerveja amanteigada e se encolhendo para sumir de vista, Harry, agarrado à caneca, espiou os pés dos professores caminharem até o bar, pararem, darem meia-volta e se dirigirem para onde ele estava.

Em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça, Draco sussurrou um feitiço que fez a árvore de Natal, ao lado da mesa, se erguer alguns centímetro do chão, flutuou de lado e desceu com um baque suave bem diante da mesa dos garotos, escondendo-os dos professores. Espiando por entre os ramos mais baixos e densos, Harry viu os quatro conjuntos de pés de cadeira se afastarem da mesa bem ao lado, depois ouviu os resmungos e suspiros dos professores e do ministro ao sentarem.

"Uma água de gilly pequena, jarra de quentão, soda com xarope de cereja e guarda-sol e, rum de groselha." Disse Rosmerta servindo os professores e o ministro. "Então, o que é que o traz a esse fim de mundo, Ministro?" Perguntou sentando junto ao quarteto.

"Quem mais se não Black? Imagino que soube do que houve em Hogwarts no Dia das Bruxas."

"Ouvi um boato." Disse dando de ombros. "O senhor acha que Black continua por aqui?"

"Tenho certeza."

"O senhor sabe que os Dementadores já revistaram o meu bar duas vezes? Espantaram todos os meus fregueses. Isto é ruim para o comércio, Ministro."

"Rosmerta, querida, gosto tanto deles quanto você, mas é uma precaução necessária." Disse parecendo constrangido. "Nós todos sabemos o que Black é capaz de fazer."

"Sabem, eu ainda acho difícil acreditar." Disse Rosmerta. "De todas as pessoas que passaram para o lado das trevas, Black é o último em que eu pensaria. Eu lembro de quando ele era garoto em Hogwarts."

Harry se ajeitou melhor sob a mesa para ouvir melhor.

"Você nem sabe metade do que ele fez, Rosmerta. Você diz lembrar dele em Hogwarts. Lembra quem era o melhor amigo dele?"

"Claro. Nunca se viu James Potter sem Sirius Black e vice-versa, não é?" Disse dando uma risadinha, fazendo Harry olhar a cena em choque.

"Exatamente. Integrantes de uma turminha, junto de Peter Pettegrew e Remus Lupin."

"Potter confiava mais em Black do que em qualquer outro amigo. Nada mudou quando os dois terminaram a escola. Black foi o padrinho no casamento de James e vice-versa, depois, o escolheram como padrinho de Harry. O garoto nem tem idéia disso, é claro. Vocês podem imaginar como isto o atormentaria. Lucius falou comigo pessoalmente me pedindo para não dizer nada disso ao Harry, claro." Disse o Ministro dando um gole na sua caneca.

"Por que Black se aliou a Você-Sabe-Quem?" Perguntou Rosmerta.

"Foi muito pior que isso, minha querida." Disse Fudge, baixando a voz. "Muita gente desconhece que os Potter sabia que Você-Sabe-Quem estava atrás deles. Dumbledore os aconselhou a se esconderem apelando para o Feitiço Fidelius."

"Como é isso?" Perguntou Rosmerta interessada.

"Um feitiço extremamente complexo. Implica esconder um segredo por meio de magia, em uma única pessoa viva. A informação é guardada no íntimo da pessoa escolhida, ou fiel do segredo, e torna-se impossível encontrá-la, a não ser, claro, que o fiel resolva contar a alguém. Black era o fiel e contou onde os Potter estava diretamente a Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Dumbledore ainda quis ser o fiel, ele sabia que alguém próximo aos Potter era um espião." Comentou McGonagall.

"Depois disso, a tragédia que bem sabemos." Finalizou Fudge. "Não foi à toa que Lupin foi preso na época, pouco depois dos Potter terem sido mortos. Sendo marido de Black, pensávamos que estivesse do lado dele."

"Remus sempre foi um bom rapaz. Mesmo com a maldição, ele sempre se mostrou determinado." Disse Rosmerta suavemente. "Não fiquei surpresa dele querer se divorciar de Black logo em seguida."

"Um divórcio difícil de acontecer. Black não quer se separar. Quando estive em Azkaban, soube que, certo dia, Black ficou aos gritos dizendo que não iria aceitar a separação se Remus não fosse pessoalmente falar com ele. Claro que ele nunca foi." Comentou Hagrid.

"Ele estava presente quando Black e Pettegrew se encontraram, não é?" Perguntou Rosmerta.

"Pettegrew havia ido atrás de Black, ao saber do assassinato dos amigos, mas foi feito em pedacinhos, literalmente, junto a uma dúzia de trouxas que estava por perto." Disse Fudge. "Nunca vou me esquecer daquela cena, uma cratera funda no meio da rua, pessoas gritando e correndo, um monte de vestes ensangüentadas e Black parado ali, dando gargalhadas."

"É verdade que ele é doido, Ministro?" Perguntou Rosmerta.

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer que sim, mas eu o encontrei na última inspeção que fiz à Azkaban. Vocês sabem que a maioria dos prisioneiros lá ficam sentados no escuro resmungando, não dizem coisa com coisa, mas fiquei chocado com a aparência normal de Black. Conversou comigo muito racionalmente. Me deixou nervoso. Deu a impressão de estar meramente entediado e até me pediu o jornal para fazer as palavras cruzadas."

"Mas para que o senhor acha que ele fugiu?"

"Não se sabe ao certo, mas temos de pensar que ele esteja atrás do garoto Potter. Ainda tenho esperanças de pega-lo antes. Tenho, praticamente, todos os aurores no caso. Além dos Dementadores, o apoio de Dumbledore e dos Malfoy."

Ouviu-se um leve tilintar de copo em madeira. Alguém pousara o copo.

"Sabe, Cornélio, se você vai jantar com o Diretor, é melhor voltarmos para o castelo." Sugeriu McGonagall.

Harry não tinha idéia de como conseguira voltar ao porão da Dedosdemel e retornar ao castelo. Sua garganta estava seca e doía, e tinha mil pensamentos por hora. Mal percebia o que fazia e tudo que queria saber era por que ninguém lhe contara nada sobre aquilo. Saiu de trás da estátua da bruxa com um olho só e correu pelo extenso corredor sem se importar com os olhares atravessados ou Filch gritando por seu nome. Dobrou num corredor, ainda correndo, até que parou em frente a uma porta, respirando ofegante. Fechou os olhos com força, como se tomando coragem, então abriu a porta de forma brusca.

Era a sala de Snape. O professor estava sentado numa poltrona de frente para a lareira, tomando chá junto de Remus, numa poltrona de frente a sua. Ambos olharam para o moreno.

"Espero que tenha uma ótima explicação do seu descontrole." Disse Severus secamente.

"Harry, aconteceu algo?" Perguntou Remus preocupado.

"Vocês mentiram pra mim!" Gritou o garoto.

"Do que está" Começou Lupin sendo rudemente interrompido pelo moreno.

"CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ CASOU COM O HOMEM QUE MATOU MEUS PAIS! VOCE MENTIU PRA MIM! VOCE NUNCA DISSE QUE SIRIUS BLACK ERA MEU PADRINHO!" Berrou num rompante fazendo ambos os homens se levantarem apressados.

Snape foi até a porta, verificou se ninguém havia ouvido e a fechou lacrando-a com feitiços de abafamento. Remus encarava Harry que o encarava de volta, com ódio faiscando.

"Sente-se, Harry. É hora de contarmos a verdade." Disse o lupino num tom sério nunca antes usado e o garoto pode notar que os olhos do mais velho faiscaram num tom vermelho.

**Sugestões, dúvidas, elogios, críticas: review.**

**Apertos de mão.**


	18. Ante do dezesseis

"_Você pode me contar alguma coisa sobre você?" Perguntou Sirius._

_A neve havia começado a cair pela manhã logo cedo deixando as aulas parecendo durar uma eternidade. Os alunos passaram a evitar ir para fora do castelo e, geralmente, estavam em grupos como tentando manterem-se aquecidos. _

_Todos já pareciam ter planos para o Natal. James já havia anunciado sua ida assim como Peter e um carrancudo Sirius. O moreno primogênito das Black recebeu um berrador no começo da semana sendo avisado de que passaria o feriado com a família ou podia deixar de se considerar um aluno de Hogwarts. Sirius sabia que Dumbledore não o deixaria ser tirado da escola, pelo menos não tão facilmente, mas achou melhor não arriscar. Mesmo Remus, que sempre ficava no Natal, aquele ano iria para casa. Não que ele gostasse da idéia e muito menos que demonstrasse o que achava sobre. _

_Os Marotos haviam ficado até tarde estudando e adiantando deveres no Salão Comunal. Peter fora o primeiro a se deixar vencer pelo sono e, uma hora depois, James também desejava boa noite aos amigos e ia dormir. Sirius se sentia cansado, mas não com sono e o moreno sabia que por a lua cheia estar próxima, Remus ficava com insônia podendo ficar até dias seguidos sem dormir, tirando apenas cochilos rápidos. _

"_Você sabe muita coisa sobre mim, Sirius." Não encarou o outro que sentava na poltrona ao seu lado. O moreno se remexeu desconfortável. O lupino o havia chamado pelo nome, coisa que não fazia desde o terceiro ano a menos que fosse para lhe dar um sermão ou falar algo muito importante. _

"_Não sei nada sobre antes de você vir à Hogwarts."_

"_Não tem muito que saber. Eu tinha pouco mais de onze quando vim, assim como você." _

"_E ainda assim, você sabe como era minha vida antes." Viu o outro suspirar cansado e finalmente encara-lo. _

"_Fui mordido com pouco menos de cinco anos." Começou fazendo o outro olha-lo surpreso, não esperando realmente que fosse convence-lo tão facilmente, então endireitou-se no sofá. "Depois disso, eu ficava mais tempo em casa e só saía depois de muitos dias e somente pela manhã. Geralmente acompanhando minha mãe à feira."_

"_Você não tem nenhuma lembrança de antes de ser mordido?"_

"_Quase nenhuma. E preferia não ter nenhuma." Disse amargo. _

"_Como é agora? Como é ir pra casa quando não está com um de nós?"_

"_Desde que fui mordido, minha mãe ficou com depressão. Quando estou em casa, ela tenta agir normalmente, mas qualquer coisa a faz começar a chorar e fica pior se eu tentar consola-la. Meu pai mal olha na minha cara, ele se sente culpado por eu ter sido mordido. De certa forma, ele é, mas eu não me importo com isso. Não mais. E as conversas que temos são levianas e cuidadosas. Falamos sobre algum livro, o trabalho dele ou a escola." _

"_Você fala sobre a gente? Não só os Marotos, mas sobre você e eu?" _

"_Eles sabem que tenho amigos que me aceitam mesmo sabendo sobre minha maldição e sabem que namoro o primogênito Black." Deu de ombros. _

"_Eu gostaria de conhece-los." Disse pensativo. Remus deu uma sacudida na varinha fazendo todos os livros e anotações, espalhados sobre a mesa, serem guardados dentro de sua mala. _

"_Você pode ir lá em casa alguma tarde."_

"_Mesmo?" Viu o outro concordar. "Posso ir te buscar depois do Natal? Podemos ir juntos pra casa do Prongs."_

"_Claro." Sorriu. "Desculpa nunca ter te convidado antes, mas preferia ter de poupa-lo. Porém, eu sei que você realmente quer conhece-los, então..."_

"_Serei a melhor visita de todas!" Se levantou pegando a mala do outro e passando a subir as escadas junto do lupino. "Seus pais vão me adorar. Não, não. Me amar! Vão pedir pra eu ir na sua casa mais vezes!" _

O lupino riu do entusiasmo do outro. Não esperava que seus pais fossem os melhores anfitriões. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza que sua mãe iria se trancar no quarto assim que Remus avisasse sobre a visita do namorado, mas sabia que Sirius iria dar um jeito de aparecer em sua casa, uma hora ou outra. Era melhor um visita previsível e arranjada, então.

Sentado, Harry encarava o lupino que mantinha o brilho vermelho vivo nos olhos e tinha a postura tensa, além de abrir e fechar as mãos sem parar. Severus grunhiu da porta, sabendo que teria de intervir ou teria um lobisomem descontrolado adicionado aos problemas que já tinha de lidar.

"Respire, Lupin. Não me obrigue a prende-lo no teto." Sibilou movendo-se para o lado de Harry cuja expressão estava dividida entre raiva e receio do lobisomem a sua frente.

Remus fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo e moveu-se para a mesa atrás de si. Sabia que teria uma conversa estressante agora e mesmo que tivesse certeza de que conseguiria se conter, por estar perto da lua cheia preferia não arriscar. Estando mais longe de Harry e Severus e tendo um obstáculo na frente, era o ideal caso tivessem de realmente conte-lo com magia.

"O que ele tem?" Perguntou Harry cedendo a irritação na voz por preocupação.

"Lupin é um lobisomem. Isso o deixa mais suscetível as emoções." Respondeu Severus ainda encarando o louro. "Não se preocupe. Remus nunca machucou ninguém por causa disso, mas ficarei de olho nele, por via das dúvidas."

"Eu estou bem." Disse Remus do seu lugar. "Me desculpe por esconder essa parte da história pra você, Harry, mas tive meus motivos."

"Quero ouvi-los, então." Disse mais calmo, vendo que os olhos do outro voltaram a cor normal.

"As coisas que contei sobre seus pais e eu são verdadeiras. Realmente éramos melhores amigos, mas nosso grupo também contava com Peter Pettigrew e Sirius Black. Seu pai e Peter foram meus primeiros amigos. Eu sempre tive dificuldade em ser sociável, mas com eles foi algo quase natural. Sua mãe também foi alguém fácil de me abrir, mas Sirius... Ele vinha de uma família sangue puro tradicional e, no começo, desprezava estar na Grifinória. Não falava com ninguém e estava sempre ganhando detenções por causa de brigas. Mesmo que nem sempre fosse ele quem começasse."

"Levou algum tempo até que ele se aproximasse de nós, mas quando conseguimos a confiança dele, Sirius se tornou um ótimo amigo. Seu pai e ele se tratavam como irmãos. Estavam sempre juntos e sempre surgiam com idéias malucas que os levavam à detenção. Algumas vezes, arrastando Peter e eu."

"Quando seus pais casaram, Sirius foi o padrinho. Não foi surpresa quando você nasceu e James o chamou para ser seu padrinho. Até aí, as coisas estavam bem. Mesmo a Guerra tendo começado, conseguíamos nos ver e quando James e Sirius se juntavam sempre tínhamos do que rir ainda que também nos causasse uma dor de cabeça. Eles não amadureceram muito com a idade." Sorriu nostálgico.

"Seus pais começaram a namorar no final do nosso sexto ano. Foi quase um acontecimento histórico visto que James chamava sua mãe pra sair desde o terceiro ano vindo admitir estar apaixonado por ela só no começo do sexto ano. Sirius e eu começamos a namorar antes, no final do quinto ano. Brigávamos muito e, pensando agora, não sei como chegamos a nos casar. E com a Guerra e seus pais tendo de mudar de casa quase toda semana, dentro da Ordem todos começamos a ser cada vez mais cautelosos e desconfiados. Sabíamos que havia um traidor entre nós e, pior, que era alguém próximo aos seus pais."

"Sirius." Disse Harry categoricamente.

"Dumbledore deu a idéia de escolher alguém para ser fiel do segredo de onde seus pais moravam. Pouparia eles de continuarem a mudar de casa e assim poderíamos nos focar na Guerra e em uma maneira de vence-la. James, logicamente, escolheu Sirius. Somente Dumbledore foi contra a idéia, mas ainda assim realizou o feitiço. No dia seguinte, seus pais foram assassinados e Sirius preso." Passou a mão no rosto, cansado.

"Eu não queria ter ocultado todas essas coisas de você, mas não sabia como contar. Você já tem que lidar com tanta coisa para ter que lidar com isso. Além de que eu nunca pensei que Sirius fosse capaz de fugir. Me desculpe, Harry, sinceramente."

"Você poderia ter me dito tudo isso quando soube que Sirius escapou. Eu preferia ter ouvido que ele é meu padrinho e seu marido de você."

"Eu sei."

"Você ainda é casado com ele, não é?"

"Não por minha opção." Franziu a testa. "Optamos por um feitiço de enlace, o que nos liga de uma maneira muito profunda ainda mais depois da consumação do casamento. Podemos sentir as emoções um do outro, saber a localização, se o outro está em perigo e, algumas outras coisas. Não é mais usado atualmente. É um feitiço poderoso e complexo. Só pode ser desfeito se ambas as partes concordarem. Sirius nunca quis mesmo com todos os meus pedidos."

"Você está mais abatido desde que ele fugiu. Eu percebi isso, mas achei que fosse por conta das circunstâncias. Tem algo haver com o feitiço?"

"Quando Sirius foi preso, tive alguns problemas em lidar com o feitiço. Eu podia sentir a angustia, medo, raiva e todas essas emoções que os Dementadores afloravam nele. Se não fosse por Dumbledore e Severus, eu teria enlouquecido. Por causa da maldição, os efeitos de uma separação tão brusca é cem vezes mais insuportável do que é para os bruxos normais. Cometi o erro de achar que, com o tempo, o feitiço enfraqueceria até que acabasse por si só ou se tornasse tão fraco que seria quase como se não existisse, mas ainda estamos unidos. Pela estadia dele em Azkaban, posso sentir a fraqueza dele, mas, de certa forma, por eu ter estado aqui fora, minha magia foi se regularizando e era como se eu suprisse a magia dele com parte da minha. Desde que ele fugiu, é como se o feitiço tivesse voltado a força de antes, mas de uma forma repentina e clamando pela nossa aproximação de uma maneira que me deixa quase doente."

"Isso tira todas as suas dúvidas?" Perguntou Severus parecendo entediado.

"Você também sabia disso tudo e não me disse nada, Severus." Disse voltando o olhar para Snape.

"Não tive muita escolha. Seu pai preferia não tocar no assunto e Lupin nunca mencionava Black nas histórias nostálgicas dele. Não seria eu a falar sobre isso." Olhou para o relógio atrás de onde Remus estava. "É tarde e você precisa voltar para o seu dormitório."

"Desculpa ter gritado com vocês." Disse envergonhado.

"Tudo bem, Harry. Você é como James nessas horas: age sem pensar muito." Sorriu.

"Dormitório. Agora." Repetiu Severus fazendo o garoto se levantar. "Vou deixa-lo até a sua Torre. Vamos."

Harry ainda tinha algumas perguntas, mas podia deixa-las para depois. Agora que voltava para o dormitório, sentiu o cansaço lhe abater a cada passo.

"Venho pensando em como você conseguiu essas informações." Disse Severus de forma repentina.

"Rony, Hermione e Draco ouviram uma conversa entre alguns professores e Fudge no Três Vassouras." Falou tentando soar casual.

"Moleques intrometidos." Murmurou.

Depois de alguns minutos, pararam em frente ao retrato que dava ao Salão da Grifinória. Severus já estava dando a volta quando Harry o chamou.

"Sim?"

"O que acontece a Remus se Black for detido?"

"Creio que ele continuará a vida dele como antes." Disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não, quero dizer.. Se Black for detido, Fudge irá mandar que os Dementadores dêem o Beijo. Ele será morto. O que acontece com Remus?"

"Um feitiço de enlace é uma das ligações mágicas mais fortes. Se uma das partes morre, pode acontecer da outra morrer junto, mas há variáveis. No caso de Remus, creio que, no máximo, ele enlouqueceria, mas Dumbledore e eu estamos preparados para um cenário desses. Não se preocupe."

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry acordou estava sozinho no dormitório. Lentamente, levantou indo tomar banho e se vestir. Olhou as horas vendo que ainda teria muito tempo para tomar café. Ao descer, já pronto, viu Rony e Hermione no Salão Comunal, em frente a lareira, jogando xadrez bruxo. Aproximou-se chamando a atenção dos amigos.

"Bom dia, Harry." Disse Hermione gentilmente. Rony apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça e voltou a atenção ao jogo. "Vamos tomar café agora que Harry acordou, Rony."

"Só porque eu estava ganhando." Murmurou começando a guardar o jogo.

Ao chegarem no Salão Principal, viram que pouquíssimos alunos ficaram para o Natal. Na mesa da Grifinória, somente sete alunos tomavam café. Entre eles, Draco. O louro tinha vários livros ao redor de si parecendo pesquisar algo. Logo que Rony, Harry e Hermione se aproximaram, o louro os encarou. Harry percebeu preocupação na expressão dele.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Harry.

"Falei com Hagrid hoje. Ele recebeu uma carta da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. Vão executar o Bicuço."

"O quê?" Perguntaram os três juntos.

"O pai de Zabini conseguiu persuadi-los. Hagrid está chorando há horas e eu prometi tentar ajuda-lo. Estou procurando algum caso de criaturas condenadas que foram inocentadas."

"Deixe-me ajuda-lo." Disse Hermione prontamente puxando um livro para si.

"Mas então, como foi a conversa ontem." Perguntou Draco encarando Harry que havia puxado um livro para ajudar na pesquisa também.

Hermione e Rony entreolharam-se nervosos. Haviam esperado o moreno até tarde da noite e quando o viram chegar acompanhado de Snape, preferiram não comentar nada por enquanto. Harry parecia não querer falar sobre.

"Poderia ter sido pior." Deu de ombros. "Remus confirmou tudo e disse que não me falou nada antes por achar que já tenho problemas demais."

"Zabini sabia que Black é culpado da morte dos seus pais. Lembra do que ele disse sobre você querer vingança?"

"O pai dele é um Comensal. Zabini deve saber de muitas coisas." Disse Rony.

"Mas Harry, você não vai realmente ir atrás de Black, né? Quero dizer, é isso que Zabini quer. Que você vá atrás de um fugitivo e acabe morto." Ponderou Hermione.

"Eu não vou atrás dele, mas se ele me encontrar, vou ter que fazer alguma coisa, certo?"

O assunto foi dado por encerrado e os quatros passaram a tarde pesquisando uma saída para Bicuço. Encontraram vários casos de criaturas que foram condenadas, mas nenhuma escapou de ser executado. Exceto uma manticora, mas foi porque ninguém teve coragem de se aproximar do bicho. Nesse meio tempo, tinham sido armadas no resto do castelo as magníficas decorações de Natal, apesar de poucos alunos para aprecia-las. Grossas serpentinas de folhas e frutos de azevinho foram penduradas pelos corredores, luzes misteriosas brilhavam dentro de cada armadura, e o Salão Principal tinhas as doze árvores de Natal de sempre, fulgurantes de estrelas douradas. Um cheiro forte e gostoso de comida invadia os corredores e, na altura da noite de Natal, estava tão forte que até Perebas, no bolso de Rony, botou o nariz de fora para cheirar, esperançoso, o ar.

Na manhã de Natal, Harry foi acordado com Rony atirando um travesseiro nele.

"Os presentes!" Gritou o ruivo.

Harry apanhou os óculos e colocou-os no rosto, tentando enxergar, na penumbra, os pés da cama, onde aparecera um montinho de pacotes. Rony já rasgava o papel que embrulhava os dele.

"Mais um suéter da mamãe. Veja se ganhou um também."

Harry ganhara. A senhora Weasley havia lhe mandado um suéter vermelho, com o leão da Grifinória no peito, uma dúzia de torras de frutas secas e nozes, um bolo de Natal e uma caixa com crocantes de nozes. Abriu as frutas secas e nozes e começou a comer, então voltou a atenção aos outros presentes identificando-os, até que parou em um pacote fino e longo por baixo de todos eles. Puxou o pacote passando a abri-lo e prendeu a respiração ao ver a magnífica e reluzente vassoura que rolara sobre a cama. Rony largou os próprios presentes e pulou na cama do amigo para ver a vassoura mais de perto.

"Eu não acredito." Disse o ruivo. "Quem te mandou?"

"Não tem cartão."

"Seus pais? Snape? Remus?"

"Meu pai já havia dito que só me daria uma vassoura nova somente ano que vem. Severus não iria contra Lucius e Remus, bom, acho que ele não tem dinheiro pra comprar uma vassoura nova pra mim."

"Dumbledore, então?"

"Ele não pode sair por ai dando coisas aos alunos." Disse de cenho franzido.

"Ah, é." Admirou mais a vassoura nova até que sorriu de forma marota. "Espere até Zabini ver isso. Ele vai se morder de inveja!"

Ambos começaram a rir imaginando a cara de Zabini. Nesse momento, Hermione, segurando Bichento que tinha uma cara de mau humor e um fio de lantejoulas em volta do pescoço, e Draco entram no dormitório, cada um vestindo um suéter feito pela senhora Weasley.

"Tira esse bicho daqui." Disse Rony apanhando Perebas de cima da cama e o colocando no bolso do pijama.

"Isso é uma Firebolt?" Perguntou Draco aproximando-se. "Quem te deu isso?"

"Não tinha cartão." Disse Harry.

Hermione pareceu desapontada com a informação e mordeu o lábio.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Rony.

"Não é meio esquisito?" Disse Hermione lentamente. "Quero dizer, essa é uma vassoura muito boa, não é? Deve ter sido realmente cara. Quem iria mandar a Harry uma coisa assim e nem ao menos dizer que mandou?"

"Quem quer saber disso?" Retrucou Rony impaciente. "Escuta, Harry, posso dar uma voltinha? Posso?"

"Eu concordo com Hermione. É uma bela vassoura, mas acho que ninguém devia montar nela por enquanto." Disse Draco ainda analisando a vassoura.

"Que é que vocês acham que Harry vai fazer com ela? Varrer o chão?"

Mas antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Bichento saltou da cama de Simas direto para o peito do ruivo.

"TIRE-O DAQUI!" Berrou Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que as garras de Bichento rasgaram seu pijama e Perebas tentou uma fuga desesperada por cima do seu ombro. Rony o agarrou pelo ramo e mirou em Bichento um pontapé mal calculado que acabou acertando o malão aos pés da cama de Harry, derrubando-o, e fez o ruivo pular pelo quarto uivando de dor.

"É melhor você levar esse gato, daqui, Hermione." Disse Draco divertido. "Não queremos que Rony acabe mais machucado." Mesmo Harry, que segurava a risada até então, não se conteve e soltou uma risadinha.

Depois disso, o espírito de Natal estava decididamente em baixa no Salão Comunal da Grifinória àquela manhã. Hermione prendera Bichento no dormitório das meninas, mas estava furiosa com Rony por ter tentado chuta-lo. Ronu continuava fumegando de raiva com a nova tentativa que o gato fizera de comer seu rato. Harry desistiu de tentar fazer os dois se falarem e se ocupou em examinar a Firebolt, que trouxera com ele para a sala. Draco, sentando em uma poltrona, não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o clima pesado. Lia um livro qualquer tranqüilamente.

À hora do almoço eles desceram para o Salão Principal e descobriram que as mesas das casas tinham sido encostadas nas paredes outra vez e que uma única mesa fora posta no meio do salão. Os Professores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout e Flitwick estavam sentados à mesa, bem como Filch, que tirara o avental marrom de uso diário e estava enfatiotado com uma casaca muito velha de aspecto mofado.

"Feliz Natal!" Desejou Dumbledore quando Harry, Rony, Draco e Hermione se aproximaram da mesa "Como éramos poucos, me pareceu tolice usar as mesas das casas. Sentem-se, sentem-se."

Quando Harry estava se servindo de batatas assadas, as portas do salão se abriram. Era a Professora Trelawney, deslizando em direção à mesa como se andasse sobre rodas. Tinha posto um vestido verde de pactês em homenagem à ocasião, o que a fazia parecer mais que nunca uma libélula enorme e cintilante.

"Sibila, mas que surpresa agradável." Saudou-a Dumbledore, levantando-se. "Deixe-me apanhar uma cadeira." Usou a varinha para trazer, pelo ar, uma cadeira que girou alguns segundos e pousou entre Snape e McGonagall.

A professora sentou e passou a se servir. Ela se comportou quase normalmente até o finzinho do almoço de Natal, duas horas depois. Harry, Rony e Draco foram os primeiros a terminar. Pediram licença e se levantaram, mas viram que Hermione não os seguia.

"Vem com a gente?" Perguntou Draco.

"Não. Quero falar uma coisa com a Professora McGonagall."

Quando chegaram ao buraco do retrato, encontraram Sir Cadogan desfrutando um almoço de Natal com dois frades, vários ex-diretores de Hogwarts e seu gordo pônei. O cavaleiro levantou a viseira e brindou os garotos com uma jarra de quentão.

"Feliz hic Natal! Senha!"

"Cão desprezível." Disse Rony.

"E o mesmo para o senhor, meu senhor!" Berrou Sir Cadogan quando o quadro se afastou para admitir os garotos.

Harry e Rony sentaram-se no sofá maior e ficaram admirando a vassoura de todos os ângulos, enquanto Draco, entediado, continuou a ler o livro que lia antes de descer para o café. Passado alguns minutos, o buraco do retrato se abriu e Hermione entrou acompanhada de McGonagall.

"A senhorita Granger acabou de me informar sobre seu presente sem identificação, Potter. Posso?" Estendeu a mão pedindo a vassoura que Harry prontamente entregou. A examinou por alguns minutos até voltar a atenção ao moreno. "Não vejo nada que indique estar amaldiçoada, mas só poderei ter certeza após uma verificação mais profunda. Receio de que terei de levar a vassoura."

"Eu... entendo." Disse relutante.

"O manterei informado." Deu meia-volta e saiu pelo buraco.

"Claro que você tinha que ter dito à McGonagall sobre a vassoura!" Exclamou Rony irritado encarando Hermione que o olhava desafiadoramente. "Pra que você fez isso?"

"Porque achei, e a Professora McGonagall concorda comigo, que essa vassoura foi mandada por Sirius Black!"

Harry sabia que Hermione tivera boa intenção, mas isso não o impedia de estar aborrecido com a amiga. Ele estava preocupado com o estado que a vassoura ficaria depois de ser submetida a todo tipo de teste antifeitiço. Rony também estava furioso com Hermione e demonstrava isso diariamente sendo mal humorado com a garota. Draco preferia não opinar, passando parte do tempo com Hermione na biblioteca e parte com Harry e Rony.

O fim do feriado foi um alívio para os quatros. Pouco depois do Ano Novo, a Torre da Grifinória passou a se encher de gente pouco a pouco. Olívio procurou Harry, na véspera do novo trimestre começar.

"Ei, Harry, teve um bom Natal?" Perguntou e, em seguida, sem esperar resposta, se sentou. "Andei pensando durante o Natal, Harry. Depois da última partida, entende. Se os Dementadores forem ao próximo jogo, quero dizer, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de você... bem..." Parou, parecendo constrangido.

"Já estou cuidando disso." Disse o moreno depressa. "O Professor Lupin disse que me ensinaria a afastar os Dementadores. Devemos começar esta semana."

"Ah." Disse Olívio, o rosto se desanuviando. "Nesse caso... eu não queria realmente perder você como apanhador. Já encomendou uma vassoura nova?"

"Ele ganhou uma Firebolt." Disse Rony antes que Harry pudesse responder.

"Uma Firebolt? Sério?" Perguntou Olívio entusiasmado.

"Mas a Professora McGonagall está com ela. Aparentemente, Sirius Black quem me mandou e ele pode ter enfeitiçado a vassoura."

As aulas recomeçaram no dia seguinte. A última coisa que alguém ia querer fazer era passar duas horas lá fora em fria manhã de janeiro, mas Hagrid providenciara uma fogueira cheia de salamandras para alegria dos alunos, que passaram uma aula incomumente boa juntando madeira e folhas secas para manter o fogo alto enquanto os bichinhos, que adoram chamas, subiam e desciam pelas toras embranquecidas de calor. A primeira aula de Adivinhação do novo trimestre foi bem menos divertida; a Professora Trelawney estava começando a ensinar quiromancia e não perdeu tempo para informar Harry de que ele possuía a menor linha da vida que ela já vira. Era a aula de DCAT que ele estava ansioso para chegar.

"Ah, é verdade." Disse Remus quando Harry, no final da aula, o lembrou sobre as aulas antidementadores. "Que tal às oito horas da noite na quinta? A sala de aula de História da Magia deve ser suficientemente grande. Tenho que pensar muito como vamos fazer. Não podemos trazer um Dementador real ao castelo para praticar."

"Ele está com a aparência pior, não acha?" Perguntou Rony quando caminhavam pelo corredor para ir jantar.

Harry havia explicado rapidamente sobre o feitiço de enlace que ligava Remus e Sirius, mas não detalhou sobre o feitiço estar clamando a reaproximação deles deixando Remus quase esgotado.

_A família Black era uma família conservadora e uma das mais antigas do mundo mágico. Eram séculos de ensinamentos das Artes das Trevas, castigos físicos e jogos mentais, gestos e palavras calculadas, questões de interesse e tudo em nome da honra da família. _

_Sirius, como primogênito, fora tratado como um príncipe e toda a carga dos feitos em nome da família fora-lhe passado. O moreno aprendia rápido ainda que parecesse duvidar do que lhe era ensinado. Afinal, desde quando matar, mentir, extorquir, usurpar, ocultar e torturar eram coisas boas? Por que alguns tinham direito e outros não? Mesmo ainda pequeno, sendo praticamente forçado a se impor aos outros, Sirius nunca gostava de se mostrar superior. Gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas nunca confundiu ganhar admiração com forçar o medo._

_Apesar de toda a tradição que lhe era passada, o moreno jogou tudo por terra na primeira oportunidade após entrar em Hogwarts. Do primogênito perfeito dos Black, passou a ser ovelha negra que viria a fugir de casa e a ser deserdado. O moreno não sentiu nada mais do que alívio no seu primeiro dia não mais pertencente a uma família deturpada pelo poder. Ao menos era o que aparentava, mas Remus sabia que, vez ou outra, Sirius só queria ser um bom filho com uma família que o amasse independente de qualquer coisa. _

_Quando Remus e Sirius perceberam a forte amizade entre eles, muitos se perguntavam como um garoto exemplar em comportamento, inteligente e introspectivo convivia tão naturalmente com um garoto que veio a se mostrar ser barulhento, teimoso e, apesar de inteligente, usava suas habilidades para pregar peças enlouquecendo os professores e mandando dois terços dos alunos para a enfermaria no final do ano letivo._

_Então todos pasmaram quando souberam que os mesmos evoluíram de amigos a amantes. Alguns tiveram a esperança de que Sirius se tornaria alguém de mais fácil convivência, mas aconteceu o contrário. Remus se tornou um pouco mais extrovertido ainda que sempre andasse com um livro e passasse muito tempo na biblioteca. Aconteceu até de ser pego em algumas das traquinagens. Ou pior, quando estava em algum armário ou sala na companhia do canino. O lupino passaria anos corando somente com a menção do nome da Professora McGonagall. _

_Houve rumores de exclamações de surpresa e alguns desmaios quando Remus John Lupin adotou o sobrenome Black e Sirius Orion Black passou a usar o sobrenome Lupin. Peter costumava se tornar correio quando os dois brigavam visto que ambos adotavam a lei do silêncio. James ria que chorava quando Sirius aparecia em sua sala com algum feitiço esdrúxulo como um rabo de coelho rósar. Lílian era sempre a mais compreensível, talvez porque ela mesma havia casado com um igual Maroto – ainda que houvesse a dúvida de quem seria pior, James ou Sirius -._

Oito horas da noite de quinta-feira, Harry saiu da Torre da Grifinória para a sala de História da Magia. Quando chegou, a sala estava escura e vazia, mas ele acendeu as luzes com a varinha e já estava esperando havia uns cinco minutos quando Remus apareceu, trazendo uma grande caixa, que depositou em cima da escrivaninha do Professor Binns.

"Que é isso?" Perguntou Harry.

"Outro bicho-papão." Respondeu Remus tirando a capa. "Creio que ele se transformará em um Dementador quando o vir." Apanhou a varinha e fez sinal para Harry imita-lo. "O feitiço que vou tentar lhe ensinar se chama Patrono."

"O que ele faz?"

"Quando funciona corretamente, ele conjura um Patrono, que é uma espécie de antidementador, um guardião que age como um escudo entre você e o Dementador."

Harry teve uma súbita visão de si mesmo agachado atrás de um vulto do tamanho de Hagrid segurando um enorme bastão.

"O Patrono é um tipo de energia positiva, uma projeção da própria coisa de que o Dementador se alimenta: esperança, felicidade, desejo de sobrevivência, mas ele não consegue sentir desesperança, como um ser humano real, por isso não pode afeta-lo."

"Que aspecto tem um Patrono?" Perguntou curioso.

"Cada um é único para o bruxo que o conjura."

"E como se conjura?"

"Você precisa estar concentrado em uma única lembrança feliz e dizer o feitiço."

Harry procurou em sua mente uma lembrança feliz. Veio-lhe imagens de quando era menor e seu pai passou a lhe ensinar feitiços, a voar na vassoura, a duelar ou quando apenas conversavam. No meio delas, surgiu sua mãe, sempre graciosa, elegante e educada, lhe ensinando como ser um cavalheiro, principalmente com as mulheres, falando sobre jardinagem e lugares maravilhosos de se conhecer ou apenas quando o tinha nos braços, ninando. Haviam imagens de Remus e Severus, cada um o ensinando como ser um bruxo melhor e mais preparado, contando suas estórias de quando estavam em Hogwarts ou apenas apreciando o silêncio da companhia um do outro.

"Acho que me decidi." Disse o moreno, lembrando de quando sua carta de ingresso à Escola chegara.

"Concentre-se na lembrança que escolheu e fale _Expecto Patronum_." Explicou Lupin aproximando-se do baú. "Irei solta-lo agora. Concentre-se." Viu o aceno do moreno e apontou a varinha para o baú, o abrindo.

Um Dementador se ergue lentamente da caixa, o rosto encapuzado virado para Harry, uma mão luzida, coberta de cascas de feridas, segurando a capa. As luzes em volta da sala de aula piscaram e se apagaram. O Dementador saiu da caixa e começou a se deslocar silenciosamente em direção a Harry, respirado profundamente, uma respiração vibrante. Uma onda de frio intenso o engolfou.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Disse o moreno determinado. "_Expecto Patronum_!" Repetiu.

Mas a sala e o Dementador foram se dissolvendo. Harry se viu caindo outra vez por um denso nevoeiro branco, e a voz de Lílian, sua mãe, mais alta que nunca, ecoava em sua cabeça.

"_Harry não! __Harry não, por favor! Por favor, farei qualquer coisa."_

"Harry!"

O moreno, de repente, recuperou os sentidos. Estava deitado de costas no chão. As luzes da sala tinham reacendido. Ele não precisou perguntar o que acontecera.

"Desculpe." Murmurou, se sentando e sentindo o suor frio escorrer por dentro dos óculos.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Remus preocupado.

"Sim." Levantou usando o apoio de uma cadeira próxima.

"Tome aqui." Passou-lhe um sapo de chocolate. "Coma antes de tentarmos outra vez. Eu não esperava que conseguisse de primeira, é um feitiço trabalhoso."

"Está piorando." Mordeu a cabeça do sapo. "Eu a ouvi mais alto dessa vez."

"Se você não quiser continuar, vou compreender." Disse lentamente.

"Não, eu quero. Talvez com outro lembrança..."

"Muito bem, então." Aproximou-se do baú novamente.

A sala ficou gelada e escura mais uma vez. O Dementador avançou deslizando, inspirando com força, a mão podre estendida para Harry... O moreno decidiu-se por quando seu pai lhe mostrou a sala que provava sua linhagem Malfoy – ainda que não tivesse o sangue -.

"Expecto Patronum!" Gritou o jovem, mas um nevoeiro branco obscureceu seus sentidos, vultos grandes e difusos moveram-se à sua volta, então ouviu uma nova voz, uma voz de homem, gritando em pânico.

"_Lílian, leve Harry e vá! __É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso."_

Os ruídos de alguém saindo aos tropeços de uma sala... Uma porta se escancarando... Uma gargalhada aguda.

"Harry! Harry, acorde!"

Lupin dava tapinhas em seu rosto. Desta vez levou um minuto até o moreno entender por que estava deitado no chão empoeirado de uma sala de aula.

"Ouvi meu pai. Ouvi James." Murmurou. "É a primeira vez que o ouço. Ele tentou enfrentar Voldemort sozinho, para dar à minha mãe tempo de fugir." De repente, percebeu que em seu rosto havia lágrima misturadas ao suor.

"Talvez devêssemos parar por hoje."

"Não." Tornou a se levantar. "Vou tentar mais uma vez." Disse firme.

Harry misturou imagens de quando estava junto de Lucius, Narcisa, Remus e Severus. Os quatro argumentavam fortemente, mas não aparentavam raiva, sim divertimento. O que o lembrava um pouco de quando ele estava junto de Rony, Draco e Hermione. Então, no meio dessas imagens, veio vozes. Reconheceu a de Remus e a de Lílian. Sabia que uma mais ao fundo era James, mas havia outra que não estava muito clara. E junto havia uma risada que lembrava um latido. O moreno não sabia se era sua mente cansada inventando lembranças, mas Harry tinha uma certeza de que aquele era um momento dele ainda muito novo com seus pais biológicos e os amigos destes.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Berrou o moreno quando percebeu a presença do Dementador.

Um enorme vulto prateado irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha e ficou pairando entre ele e o Dementador.

"_Riddikulues_." Bradou Lupin saltando à frente.

Ouviu-se um estalo muito alto e o diáfano Patrono desapareceu juntamente com o Dementador. O garoto afundou em uma cadeira, sentindo a exaustão de quem correra uma maratona.

"Excelente!" Exclamou Lupin lhe dando uma enorme barra de chocolate. "Coma tudo ou Madame Pomfrey vai querer me matar." Pausou encarando o moreno, então sorriu de lado. "E então Severus me ressuscitará para me matar novamente. E, claro, ainda terei de enfrentar a fúria dos seus pais." E riu junto do outro.

Corvinal jogou contra Sonserina uma semana depois do início do semestre. Sonserina ganhou, mas foi uma vitória apertada. Segundo Olívio, isto era uma boa notícia para Grifinória, que tiraria o segundo ligar se também batesse Corvinal. Portanto, o capitão aumentou o número de treinos para cinco por semana. Isto significou que com as aulas antidementadores de Lupin, que em si eram mais exaustivas que os treinos de Quadribol, só sobrara a Harry uma noite por semana para fazer todos os deveres da casa. Ainda assim, ele não aparentava tanto desgaste quando Hermione, cuja imensa carga de trabalho parecia finalmente cansa-la.

Todas as noites, sem falta, Hermione era vista a um canto da Sala Comunal, várias mesas cheias de livros, tabelas de Aritmancia, dicionário de Runas, diagramas de extensas anotações; ela pouco falava com os colegas e respondia mal quando era interrompida.

"Como é que ele está fazendo isso?" Murmurou Ronu para Harry certa noite, quando este se sentara para preparar uma redação difícil sobre venenos indetectáveis pedida por Snape. O moreno ergue a cabeça, mal conseguindo ver a amiga por trás da pilha instável de livros.

"Isso o quê?"

"Assistindo a todas as aulas. Ouvi Mione conversando com a Professora Vector, de Aritmancia, hoje de manhã. Estavam discutindo a aula de ontem, mas Mione não podia ter estalo lá porque estava conosco na aula de Trato das Criatura Mágicas. E Ernesto McMillan me disse que ela nunca faltou a nenhuma aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, mas metade das aulas são no mesmo horário de Adivinhação, e ela também nunca faltou a nenhuma lá."

Harry realmente não tinha tempo para desvendar o mistério dos horários impossíveis de Hermione, mesmo porque Draco parecia entender a situação, então era mais fácil apenas falar com o louro. Dois segundos depois, no entanto, foi novamente interrompido, desta vez por Olívio.

"Más notícias. Acabei de falar com a Professora McGonagall sobre a Firebolt. Ela foi um pouco grossa comigo. Me disse que minhas prioridades estão trocadas, que dou a entender estar mais preocupado em ganhar a Taça do que com suas chances de sobrevivência. Só porque eu disse que não me importava se a vassoura o derrubasse se você apanhasse o pomo primeiro." Sacudiu a cabeça incrédulo. "Francamente, como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa horrível. Então perguntei quanto tempo mais ela ia ficar com a vassoura." Amarrou a cara e imitou a voz severa da professora. "O tempo que for preciso." E saiu emburrado.

Janeiro transitou para Fevereiro imperceptivelmente, sem alteração no frio extremo que fazia. A partida contra Corvinal estava cada dia mais próxima, mas Harry ainda não recebeu a vassoura de volta e não queria encomendar uma nova, como Olívio sugeriu certa vez. Para piorar as coisas, as aulas antidementadores não estavam correndo tão bem quanto Harry esperava. O Patrono que ele produzia ainda era muito fraco para afugentar o Dementador.

"Você está esperando muito de si." Disse Lupin com severidade, na quarta semana de treino. "Para um bruxo de treze anos, até mesmo um Patrono pouco nítido é um grande feito. Você não está desmaiando mais."

"Mas ainda não é o bastante para mantê-los longe."

"Tenho total confiança em você." Disse sorrindo. "Tome, você merece uma bebida. Uma coisa do Três Vassouras. Você não deve ter provado antes."

"Cerveja amanteigada!" Exclamou sem pensar, até que percebeu o olhar atento do lupino. "Draco, Rony e Hermione trouxeram para mim da última vez que foram para Hogsmeade." Explicou depressa.

"Não pensei nada de diferente." Falou, embora continuasse a parecer ligeiramente desconfiado.

"O que é que tem por baixo do capuz do Dementador?" Perguntou após alguns goles.

"Hum... As únicas pessoas que realmente sabem não estão em condições de nos responder. O Dementador tira o capuz somente para usar O Beijo."

"É o destino de Black, não é? Eu li no Profeta Diário hoje de manhã. O Ministro deu aos Dementadores permissão para fazerem isso se o encontrarem." Viu o lobisomem ficar pensativo. "Ele merece?" Perguntou finalmente.

"Eu realmente não sei, Harry. Sei que há pessoas muito ruins, que fazem coisas terríveis, mas não sei se mesmo tendo feito tantas coisas assim, elas mereçam isso. Uma morte rápida seria o melhor, eu diria, mas elas merecem um fim tão fácil e indolor mesmo de não terem feito o mesmo com suas vítimas?"

"Você ainda sente algo por ele?" Perguntou receioso.

Remus o encarou um pouco surpresa. Então suspirou longamente.

"Não é fácil esquecer, Harry. E, por eu ser um lobisomem, sermos casados, ter o feitiço... São muitos fatores que dificultam esquece-lo. Querendo ou não, somos ligados e não é algo que vai sumir de um dia pro outro. Mesmo se houver o desenlace."

O moreno percebeu que o lupino não havia respondido sua questão, mas resolveu deixar por isso mesmo. Parecia ser o melhor a fazer. E quando saiu da sala, ainda divagava sobre Black merecer ou não O Beijo que esbarrou na Professora McGonagall.

"Preste atenção por onde anda, Potter." Repreendeu a professora.

"Desculpa, Professora."

"Estive procurando pelo senhor na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Bem, tome aqui. Fizemos tudo que pudemos imaginar, e parece que não há nada errado com a vassoura. Você tem um ótimo amigo em algum lugar, Potter."

"Posso ficar com ela? Sério?" Perguntou com a voz fraca, ainda surpreso.

"Sério. Acho que você vai precisar pegar o jeito dela antes da partida de sábado, não? E faça força para ganhar, Potter. Ou vamos ficar fora do campeonato pelo oitavo ano seguindo, como o Professor Snape teve a bondade de me lembrar ainda ontem à noite."

Sem fala, Harry carregou a Firebolt escada acima para a Torre da Grifinória. Quando dobrou um canto, viu Rony, que corria ao seu encontro rindo de orelha a orelha. Draco estava ao seu lado, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Ela devolveu? Posso dar uma voltinha?"

"Claro, qualquer coisa." Disse com o coração mais leve do estivera no último mês.

"Vocês deviam fazer as pazes com a Hermione." Disse o louro. "Ela mergulhou nos estudos por culpa de vocês. Nunca a vi tão determinado em uma redação de dois pergaminhos como ontem."

"Tudo bem." Concordou Rony. "Talvez ela só quisesse realmente ajudar."

"Escuta, Draco, como Hermione consegue assistir a tantas aulas mesmo algumas sendo no mesmo horário?"

"Me surpreende ainda não tenha percebido, Potter. Achei que sua família Malfoy tivesse lhe ensinado certos truques." E sorriu de lado. "Tenho que terminar alguns trabalhos. Os vejo depois."

Quando entraram no corredor para a Torre da Grifinória, viram Neville insistindo com Sir Cadogan, que aparentemente se recusava a deixá-lo entrar.

"Eu anotei!" Dizia Neville com voz de choro. "Mas devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar!"

"Vou mesmo acreditar!" Bradou Sir Cadogan. Depois avistou Harry e Rony. "Boa noite, meus valentes soldados! Venham meter este louco a ferros. Ele está tentando entrar a força nas câmaras interiores!"

"Perdi a senha." Contou Neville infeliz. "Fiz Sir Cadogan me dizer quais eram as senhas que ia usar esta semana, porque ele não para de mudar e não sei o que fiz com elas!"

"Odsbôdiquins." Disse Harry a Sir Cadogan, que ficou desapontadíssimo e, com relutância, girou o quadro.

O Salão estava vazia, para o alívio do moreno que não queria ter de evitar nenhum assédio à Firebolt. Apenas Hermione encontrava-se em um canto, curvada sobre seu trabalho, evitando encontrar o olhar deles. Os dois se aproximaram da mesa, fazendo a garota erguer a cabeça.

"Me devolveram a vassoura." Disse o moreno, sorrindo, erguendo a vassoura.

"Não havia nada errado com ela." Completou Rony.

"Mas podia ter havido. Pelo menos agora se sabe que ela é segura."

"É, suponho que sim. É melhor eu ir guarda-la."

"Eu levo." Disse o ruivo ansioso. "Tenho que dar o tônico a Perebas."

Hermione tirou uma grande pilha de pergaminhos de uma cadeira, fazendo sinal para Harry sentar. O moreno deu uma olhada na mesa atravancada, no longo trabalho de Aritmancia em que a tinta ainda estava molhada, no trabalho ainda mais longo de Estudos dos Trouxas e na tradução de Runas em que Hermione trabalhava agora.

"Como é que você está conseguindo dar conta de tudo isso?"

"Muito trabalho, mas eu gosto. Estou aprendendo bastante e me sinto mais preparada para várias situações." Falou empolgada, puxando um livro grosso e de aparência velha. "Veja aqui, na Aritmancia"

Naquele exato momento, um grito estrangulado ecoou pela escada do dormitório dos meninos. Harry e Hermione se calaram e olharam petrificados para a subida. Então ouviram os passos apressados de Rony, cada vez mais fortes. E em seguida ele apareceu, arrastando um lençol.

"OLHA!" Berrou, se dirigindo à mesa de Hermione. "PEREBAS DESAPARECEU! E TEM SANGUE NO LENÇOL! E SABE O QUE TINHA NO CHÃO? PELOS DO SEU GATO NOJENTO!"

**A essa altura, acho que vocês já sabem o que fazer para me deixar saber como estou escrevendo, né? E muito obrigada pelos comentários e a pressão e por ainda continuarem a ler mesmo com a demora e alguns erros. Sorrisos à todos.**


	19. Antes do dezessete

Parecia o fim da amizade entre Rony e Hermione. Estavam tão zangados um com o outro que Harry e Draco não conseguiam ver como poderiam, um dia, fazer as pazes. O ruivo estava tão enfurecido porque Hermione nunca levara a sério as tentativas de Bichento para devorar Perebas, não se dera o trabalho de vigia-lo de perto e continuava a fingir que o gato era inocente, sugerindo que o (ex) amigo procurasse pelo rato embaixo das camas dos garotos ou pelo Salão da Grifinória. Por sua vez, Hermione insistia ferozmente que não havia provas de que seu gato realmente devorara Perebas, que o pelo talvez estivesse no dormitório desde o Natal.

Pessoalmente, Harry e Draco achavam que Bichento devorara Perebas, mas sabiam que não deveriam se meter na briga dos dois ou sobraria para eles também.

"Ronald é um ogro quando acha que está certo. Até nossos pais querem azará-lo nessas horas. Eu, pelo menos, não vou dividir o dormitório com ele, já você..." Disse Draco uma vez, quando Harry perguntou se eles deveriam estar fazendo algo.

"Vamos, Rony. Você vivia dizendo que Perebas era chato." Disse Fred para consola-lo.

"E ele estava doente havia séculos. Estava definhando." Disse George.

"Provavelmente foi melhor ele morrer depressa." Continuou Fred.

"De uma engolida." Completou George.

"Provavelmente nem sofreu." Finalizou Fred.

"Fred e George!" Disse Gina indignada.

Numa última tentativa de animar o ruivo, Harry o convenceu a ir ao último treino do time da Grifinória, antes da partida com a Corvinal, para poder dar uma volta na Firebolt quando terminassem. Isto pareceu, no momento, desviar os pensamentos de Rony sobre seu rato e os dois saíram para o campo de Quadribol juntos.

Madame Hooch, que continuava a supervisionar os treinos da Grifinória para vigiar Harry, ficou tão impressionada com a vassoura nova quanto todo mundo. A professora pegou a vassoura antes da decolagem e expôs aos jogadores sua opinião profissional.

"Olhem só o equilíbrio deste modelo! Se a séria Nimbus tem algum defeito, é uma ligeira queda para a cauda, observa-se que depois de alguns anos isso se transforma num arrasto. Atualizaram o cabo também, mais fino do que as Cleansweeps, lembra as antigas Silver Arrows, uma pena que tenham parado de fabricá-las." Se Olívio não a interrompesse, estaria certo de que não haveria treino.

Ela e Rony deixaram o campo e foram se sentar na arquibancada. O time se agrupou em torno de Olívio para ouvir as últimas instruções para o jogo do da seguinte.

"Acabei de descobrir quem vai jogar como apanhador na Cornival. É a Cho Chang. Uma garota do quarto ano e muito boa. Para ser sincero, eu tinha esperanças de que ela não tivesse voltado à forma, ela teve alguns problemas com contusões."

No final do treino, Draco apareceu pelo meio do campo e se dirigiu até onde Rony e Madame Hooch estavam sentados. O louro havia passado a tarde estudando junto de Hermione, na biblioteca, e estava um pouco cansado. Sua mochila parecia bem pesada e ele ainda carregava mais dois livros grossos e velhos nos braços.

"Você perdeu de ver Harry na Firebolt, Draco. Ela é mesmo muito rápida. Harry conseguiu pegar o pomo em pouquíssimo tempo. Acho que a Grifinória vai ganhar." Disse Rony entusiasmado.

"Espero que ganhe mesmo. Apostei com Parkinson."

O time se retirava de campo quando Harry aproximou-se com a vassoura na mão e a entregou ao ruivo que a pegou feliz e disparou pela crescente escuridão. Após algum tempo, já de noite, Madame Hooch acordou assustada e ralhou com os garotos por não a terem acordado. No fim, insistiu que voltassem ao castelo. Rony levava a Firebolt no ombro, indo mais na frente, enquanto Draco e Harry iam mais atrás discutindo sobre a partida de amanhã.

Estavam na metade do trajeto para o castelo quando Harry, olhando para a esquerda, viu uma coisa que fez seu coração dar uma cambalhota no peito: um par de olhos luziam na escuridão. O moreno paralisou de medo.

"Que foi?" Perguntou Draco parando ao lado do moreno. Então viu para onde Harry olhava, tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para os olhos brilhantes. "_Lumus_." A luz se projetou iluminando parte da grama, as folhas que brotavam e Bichento.

"Dá o fora daqui!" Brandou Rony que havia percebido a ausência dos outros dois e voltara atrás deles. Bichento correra antes que o ruivo resolvesse chuta-lo ou fazer algo pior. "Hermione continua deixando esse gato andar por onde quer." Murmurou voltando a andar.

Harry voltou a respirar, aliviado, tendo Draco o acompanhando de perto. Nenhum dos dois comentou nada.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry entrou no Salão Principal, as cabeças se voltaram para a vassoura e houve muitos comentários excitados. O time da Sonserina fazia cara de assombro. Muitos se aproximaram pedindo para dar um olhada na vassoura o que o moreno concordava alegremente.

"Curtindo a fama, Potter?" Perguntou Zabini de forma zombeteira. "Tem certeza que sabe montar nessa vassoura, aliás?"

"Acho que sim." Disse o moreno descontraído.

"Tem muitas características especiais, não é?" Perguntou Parkinson aproximando-se. "Pena que não venha com um pára-quedas." Zabini deu uma risadinha.

"Pena que você não possa acrescentar braços na sua, Zabini." Retrucou Harry. "Assim ela poderia apanhar o pomo por você." Os jogadores da Grifinória deram grandes gargalhadas.

"_Eu tinha sete anos quando quebrei um copo de vidro e cortei minha mão. Minha mãe apareceu bem na hora que eu lambia o sangue e começou a chorar achando que eu lambia porque estava com fome. Ela nunca me disse isso, mas vi o terror nos olhos dela. De alguém que não reconhece o filho. De alguém que perdeu o filho pra uma besta sanguinária. O olhar da minha mãe deixando de me ver como realmente sou."_

Sirius reconheceu de imediato o cômodo que entrava e podia ver o garotinho de cabeleira loura em cima de um banco para alcançar a mesa da cozinha. Sobre ela estavam os ingredientes do que parecia ser massa para biscoito e, mais ao lado coberto de farinha, havia um livro de receita aberto.

_O moreno sorriu ao ver um mini Remus tão despreocupado. Não se importando com provas, com a casa, com a guerra, com a lua cheia... Apenas uma criança tendo seu momento alegre e de bagunça._

_O garotinho usava um molde para fazer os biscoitos com diferentes formatos e estava tão entretido com isso que nem viu o copo de vidro perigosamente perto de si, com leite. Num movimento errado, o derrubou. Remus olhou, assustado com o barulho, para os fragmentos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Desceu do banco e se agachou para recolher os pedaços. Já no primeiro pedaço, cortou a mão. _

_Aproximando-se mais, Sirius viu que o menino não tinha malícia alguma enquanto olhava o sangue de sua mão pingar no chão e começar a formar uma pequena poça. O corte não havia sido grande realmente, apenas um pouco mais profundo do que parecia, mas não chegava a ser uma dor severa. Remus mal encostou os lábios na mão quando ouviu passos e viu a figura materna parar na porta, olhando-o de forma sombria. _

_Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas Sirius pode ver a senhora Lupin mudar de um olhar materno de uma mãe que faria de tudo para proteger o filho para um olhar de alguém que vê uma heresia e tem ganas de gritar. A senhora Lupin não deixou de amar Remus, apenas deixou de reconhece-lo como a criança adorável que era e o adulto maravilhoso que se tornou. Ainda era seu filho, mas um com uma maldição de besta. Um com instintos assassinos. _

_Remus ainda era muito pequeno, mas já havia entendido que sua mãe iria olha-lo assim a partir dali e que tudo o que ele poderia fazer era limpar a bagunça que tinha feito. Era agir o mais normal possível. _

"_Eu limpo, mãe." Disse o mini lobisomem. _

"_E eu limpei." Disse Remus em sua versão adulta quando Sirius saíra da penseira. "Limpei os cacos, meu sangue e a bancada. E sempre que eu me feria, escondia da minha mãe." _

"_Eu não me importo se você lamber sangue por estar com fome. Tem um açougue há alguns quarteirões daqui, de qualquer jeito." Disse Sirius após um tempo._

_Remus riu sabendo que o moreno realmente não se importava porque ambos sabiam quem o louro realmente era. Com ou sem maldição._

"Não vai ver o jogo?" Perguntou Snape entrando na sala dos professores e vendo Lupin sentado em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

"Preciso terminar de corrigir essas tarefas." E apontou o monte de papel próximo a si. "E você?"

"Vim saber como você está." Disse sincero recebendo um olhar de surpresa do lupino. "Não me importo se você cair morto agora, mas preciso saber o quão suscetível você está ao feitiço de enlace."

"Não muito diferente." Sorriu. "Claro que com a aproximação da lua cheia, o feitiço me cansa mais ainda."

"Alguma alteração no humor? Sentidos mais aguçados? Dor? Vontade reprimida de reencontrar aquele cão débil?"

"Um pouco de cada, eu acho." Disse descontraído. "Já aceitei o fato de que não é algo passageiro."

"Vou concentrar mais a poção, então."

"Obrigado, Severus."

Os jogadores saíram do vestiário para o campo debaixo de tumultuosos aplausos. O time da Corvinal, vestido de azul, já estava parado no meio do campo. A apanhadora, Cho Chang, era a única menina da equipe. Era mais baixa do que Harry quase uma cabeça, e, por mais nervoso que estivesse, ele não pode deixar de reparar que era uma garota muito bonita. Cho sorriu para ele quando os times ficaram frente a frente, atrás dos capitães.

"Wood, Davies, apertem as mãos." Disse Madame Hooch, eficiente. "Montem nas vassouras... quando eu apitar... três, dois, um!"

Harry deu o impulso para subir, e a Firebolt voou mais alto e mais veloz do que qualquer outra vassoura; ele sobrevoou o estádio e começou a espiar para todos os lados à procura do pomo, prestando atenção aos comentários que estavam sendo irradiados por Lino a respeito da partida e, principalmente, de sua vassoura.

O moreno passou veloz por Katie, à procura de um reflexo dourado, e reparou que Chang o seguia muito de perto. Não havia dúvida de que a garota era um excelente piloto, não parando de cortar sua frente, forçando-o a mudar de direção.

"Mostre a ela sua aceleração, Harry!" Berrou Fred ao passar disparado em perseguição de um balaço.

Harry estugou a Firebolt quando contornaram as balizas de Corvinal, e Chang ficou para trás. No momento exato em que Katie conseguia marcar o primeiro gol da partida e o lado do campo da Grifinória enlouquecia de entusiasmo, o moreno viu o pomo perto do chã, esvoaçando próximo à barreira. Ele então mergulhou. Chang percebeu o movimento e disparou atrás dele. O garoto foi aumentando a velocidade, tomado de excitação; os mergulhos eram sua especialidade, estava a três metros... Então um balaço, arremessado por um dos batedores de Corvinal, saiu a roda, Harry nem viu de onde, ele mudou o rumo, evitando por um dedo de ser atingindo e, naqueles segundos cruciais, o pomo sumiu.

Após mais algum tempo de partida onde a Corvinal marcara três gols, Harry reduziu a altitude, evitando um artilheiro da equipe rival. Esquadrinhou nervosamente o campo até que viu um lampejo de ouro. Passou a acelerar, os olhos fixos no pontinho dourado à frente e, pelo canto do olho, percebeu estar sendo seguido de perto pela oriental. Foram vários mergulhos e ambos tinha as vassouras emparelhadas aproximando-se mais e mais do pomo. Até que Harry conseguiu ir mais a frente, estendeu a mão e conseguiu finalmente pegar o pequeno pomo.

Ouviu-se lá embaixo os brados da torcida de Grifinória. Ainda no ar, cada membro da equipe vermelho e dourado abraçou Harry.

"Festa! Sala Comunal da Grifinória! Agora!" Berrou George após o final da partida quando todos voltavam para dentro do Castelo.

Somente uma pessoa não participava da comemoração. Hermione estava sentada a um canto, tentando ler um enorme livro intitulado _Vida doméstica e hábitos sócias dos trouxas britânicos_. Harry se afastou da mesa em que os gêmeos começavam a fazer malabarismos com as garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada e foi até a amiga.

"Você, ao menos, foi ao jogo?"

"Claro que fui." Sua voz saiu estranhamente aguda. "E estou contente que a gente tenha ganhado, e acho que você jogou realmente bem, mas tenho que ler isso aqui até segunda-feira."

"Você ainda está lendo isso?" Perguntou Draco incrédulo aproximando-se. "Você está no meio de uma festa, Granger. O time da sua casa acaba de ganha o jogo. Você deveria estar comemorando."

"Ainda tenho quatrocentos e vinte e duas páginas para ler." Disse a garota num tom ligeiramente histérico. "De qualquer modo, Rony não quer minha companhia."

Quanto a isso, não havia o que discutir, porque o ruivo escolheu aquele momento para comentar em alta voz sobre seu rato adorar mosca de chocolate e que poderia estar comendo uma agora caso não tivesse sido devorado. Hermione franziu o cenho, meteu o enorme livro embaixo do braço e, prendendo o choro, correu para a escada do dormitório das meninas e desapareceu de vista.

"Será que você não podia dar a ela um tempo?" Questionou Harry olhando para o ruivo duramente.

"Não." Disse ele com firmeza. "Não até que ela, pelo menos, demonstre que realmente lamenta e pare de agir como se Perebas tivesse tirado férias ou qualquer coisa do gênero."

"Você consegue ser mais idiota, Ronald?" Perguntou Draco de forma retórica, sumindo no meio dos estudantes logo em seguida.

Uma hora da manhã e a Professora McGonagall apareceu no salão, vestida com o seu robe de tecido escocês e os cabelos presos numa rede. Como a festa continuava em alto e bom som, mesmo que apenas com os alunos da Grifinória, a Professora foi forçada a intervir e quase duas horas depois é que finalmente houve silêncio.

Harry estava muito cansado por conta do jogo e da festa, mas sentia-se feliz. Haviam ganhado o jogo e estavam mais próximos de conseguirem a Taça. Pensou na festa épica que fariam caso realmente ganhassem. Seu pai e Severus não se importavam muito com o Quadribol, mas sempre se mostravam interessados e orgulhosos quando o moreno narrava os jogos. E Remus sempre falava sobre seu pai e sua igual adoração ao jogo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Desorientado e na escuridão, um a um foi acordando e murmurando algo sobre o grito repentino. Dino acendeu o abajur e todos puderam ver Rony, sentado na cama e com um olhar de puro terror no rosto, apontar para a cortina rasgada dos dois lados.

"Que é que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou Simas ainda com voz sonolenta.

"Black! Sirius Black! Com uma faca!"

Todos os garotos saltaram das camas. Harry alcançou a porta do dormitório primeiro que os outros e desceu correndo as escadas. Portas se abriram às suas costas e vozes cheias de sono chamaram perguntando que havia gritado e o que acontecia.

A Sala Comunal estava iluminada com o brilho das chamas que se extinguiam na lareira, ainda atulhada com os restos da festa, mas estava deserta. Logo, Rony e os demais garotos do dormitório foram descendo também.

"Não há sinal de que alguém esteve aqui depois que subimos." Disse Harry. "Tem certeza de que não foi um sonho, Rony?'

"Você viu as cortinas! Não sonhei, eu vi!"

"Opa, vamos continuar a festa?" Perguntou George aproximando-se do irmão.

"Todos de volta para cima!" Falou Percy, entrando correndo na Sala.

"Percy, Sirius Black esteve no nosso dormitório. Com uma faca! Me acordou!" Falou com a voz fraca fazendo o lugar mergulhar em silêncio.

"Que bobagem, Rony. Você comeu demais e teve um pesadelo."

"Francamente." Disse McGonagall entrando na Sala Comunal e olhando furiosa para todos. "Estou encantada por termos ganho a partida, mas isto está ficando ridículo. Percy, eu esperava mais de você."

"Com certeza eu não autorizei isso, professora." Defendeu-se. "Estava justamente dizendo a todos para voltarem para a cama. Rony teve um pesadelo e"

"NÃO FOI UM PESADELO." Berrou o ruivo. "Professora, eu acordei e Sirius Black estava parado ao meu lado segurando uma faca!"

"Não seja ridículo, senhor Weasley. Como seria possível ele passar pelo buraco do retrato?"

"Pergunte a ele!" Apontou um dedo trêmulo para o avesso do Sir Cadogan.

Com um olhar desconfiado, a professora empurrou o retrato e saiu.

"Sir Cadogan, o senhor acabou de deixar um homem entrar na Torre da Grifinória?"

"Certamente, minha boa senhora." Exclamou o cavaleiro. Fez-se um silêncio de espanto. "Ele tinha as senhas da semana inteira. Leu-as em um pedacinho de papel."

"Quem foi," Começou McGonagall retornando para dentro da Torre. "quem foi a criatura abissalmente tola que anotou as senhas desta semana e as largou por aí?"

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, Neville ergue a mão no ar.

"_O que você acha da idéia de ser pai?"_

_Ambos os caninos estavam deitados preguiçosamente na cama de casal. Haviam passado a noite em claro, de tocaia, em uma das vigílias para a Ordem. Voltaram para casa depois do amanhecer, dormiram a tarde toda e mesmo acordados agora, não tinham força e nem a vontade necessária para se levantarem. _

_No entanto, mesmo com as dores musculares ainda da lua cheia passada, Remus sentiu que poderia correr quilômetros apenas para não responder aquela pergunta. _

"_Você só pode estar brincando." Disse o lupino massageando as têmporas. _

"_Não, Moony. Escuta." E sentou encarando o louro. "Nos temos toda a estrutura para termos uma criança. E eu sei que estamos em Guerra, mas se não for agora, vai ser quando?"_

"_Sirius, eu não deixaria uma criança com você nem se me dessem a cura pra minha maldição." Viu o moreno olha-lo magoado. "Não faça essa cara de cão chutado. Você mal cuidava daquela sua coruja. O que dirá de uma criança." _

"_Eu aprendo, oras." _

"_E se morrermos?"_

"_Prongs e Lily assumem."_

"_E se algo der errado na lua cheia? Eu posso rejeitar a criança e achar que ela é o jantar."_

"_Moony, isso é uma desculpa muito chula. Com toda a prática que temos, eu poderia dar uma festa aqui em casa e, mesmo você estando transformado, iria agir como um cachorro dócil." _

"_E se eu apenas achar essa idéia estúpida?"_

"_Tudo bem. Casamos há poucos meses, acho que ainda temos alguns anos até eu te persuadir a isso também." Sorriu deitado quase que totalmente por cima do lupino._

Remus não havia escutado o grito de terror vindo da Torre da Grifinória. Estava nos jardins do Castelo quando a coisa toda aconteceu, mas sabia sobre a nova invasão à Escola. Desde antes da partida de Quadribol, o lupino estava atento ao feitiço de enlace que ficava mais forte a cada dia. Algo começava a apertar dentro de si e o chamado do feitiço e do seu próprio instinto, cada vez, era mais difícil de reprimir. Precisaria juntar-se ao seu parceiro logo ou não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências. Mesmo com as poções de Snape, já não ficava mais tão calmo nas noites de transformação.

Havia ido aos jardins para se acalmar. Chegou a se _transfigurar_**1** e andar um pouco pela Floresta, mas logo percebeu que sua lucidez enfraquecia e começava a dar espaço ao lobo, então desistiu de continuar o passeio. Estava caminhando em direção ao Castelo quando sentiu a ligação apertar até que veio a sensação de algo o puxando. Acabou por cair de joelhos na grama úmida, com uma mão no peito, esperando que a sensação fosse embora. Começou a respirar pausadamente e, de repente, já não sentia mais nada. Ainda na mesma posição, levantou a cabeça e viu que há alguns metros de si, havia um enorme cão preto o olhando fixamente.

Os sentimentos há tanto reprimidos vieram todos à tona de uma só vez fazendo o lupino quase vomitar. Sorte dele por não estar em pé. O feitiço entre ele e Sirius estava aberto e clamava de forma quase agressiva que eles se reaproximassem. O cão não tinha a intenção de ser visto e nem parar, mas o enlace não o deixava pensar racionalmente. Andou alguns passos em direção ao louro, mas parou.

Com os anos, o lobisomem havia aprendido alguns métodos para reprimir o chamado. Não era algo duradouro e sempre requeria muita energia, mas era necessário, principalmente quando o feitiço o apertava daquela forma. Então, em meio ao turbilhão de emoções causado pelo enlace, Remus se concentrou até que conseguiu esvaziar sua mente diminuindo o chamado e podendo se focar melhor no que estava a sua volta. Encarou Sirius que percebeu o bloqueio repentino ainda que pudesse sentir sua ligação mágica com o outro.

O cão fungou contrariado e correu para dentro da Floresta. Sabia que não seria seguido porque sentia o esforço e o cansaço do lupino.

O Castelo havia sido novamente revistado. Os alunos da Grifinória esperaram algumas horas até que pudessem retornar aos dormitórios. No dia seguinte, cada pequeno buraco e brecha fora tampado por Filch. O retrato da Senhora Gorda voltou ao seu lugar, restaurado e com a proteção de um bando de trasgos carrancudos que ficavam percorrendo o corredor enquanto resmungavam e comparavam o tamanho de seus bastões.

Draco atentou ao fato de não haver proteção aparente próxima a estátua da bruxa de um olho só que escondia a passagem para Hogsmeade. Ainda que vez ou outra, eles vissem Remus parado no corredor como se esperasse por alguém.

"Você acha que ele sabe da passagem?" Perguntou Draco.

"Não faço idéia. Talvez não ou ele já teria avisado Dumbledore e teriam fechado."

Pela primeira vez, Rony se transformara numa celebridade instantânea. As pessoas passaram a prestar mais atenção nele sendo evidente que o ruivo estava gostando bastante da experiência. Até a hora do almoço, já havia narrado a história de seu encontro com Black cinco vezes.

"Ainda me pergunto o motivo dele ter corrido." Disse Rony à Draco e Harry após mais uma narração. "Quero dizer, ele é um assassino. Ele poderia muito bem ter me matado, enfrentado os outros e chegado ao Harry."

"Talvez ele tenha errado a janela. Ele deve ter pensado ser Harry e não você. Então quando você gritou acordando a todos, ele se assustou. Convenhamos, Ronald, ele não teria muito tempo para matar toda a Torre e, mesmo que sim, ele ainda teria de enfrentar os professores." Falou Draco.

Neville caiu em total desgraça. McGonagall estava tão furiosa com ele que o banira de todas as futuras visitas a Hogsmeade, lhe dera detenção e proibira todos de lhe informarem a senha da Torre. O coitado era obrigado a esperar do lado de fora da Sala Comunal, todas as noites, até alguém deixa-lo entrar, enquanto os trasgos da segurança caçoavam dele. Nenhum desses castigos, porém, chegou próximo do que o que sua avó lhe reservara. Dois dias depois da invasão, ela mandou um berrado na hora do cadê da manhã. O menino, logo que recebeu a carta, saiu correndo do Salão Principal como se segurasse uma bomba.

Harry estava tão distraído pensando em mil possibilidades de Black entrar no Castelo que nem reparou em Edwiges a sua frente, com uma carta no bico, até que a coruja o bicou.

"Ai!" Exclamou de dor. "Ah, obrigado, mas não precisava bicar tão forte." Resmungou dando um biscoito pra ave.

_Caros Harry, Draco e Rony,_

_Querem vir tomar chá comigo hoje à tarde por volta das seis?_

_Irei buscar vocês no Castelo._

_ESPEREM POR MIM NO SAGUÃO DE ENTRADA, VOCES NÃO PODEM SAIR SOZINHOS._

_Abraços,_

_Hagrid._

"Ele deve querer saber as novidades sobre Black." Disse Rony se levantando e indo em direção ao irmão com a carta de Hagrid em mãos.

As seis horas daquela tarde, os três rumaram para o saguão de entrada e viram que o meio gigante há estava à espera. Andaram em silêncio até a cabana e, lá, viram Bicuço estirado em cima da colcha de retalhos de Hagrid, as enormes asas fechadas junto ao corpo, apreciando um pratão de doninha mortas.

"Para que é isso?" Perguntou Harry apontando o gigantesco traje peludo e uma medonha gravata amarela e laranja pendurados no alto da porta do armário.

"O caso de Bicuço contra a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. Nesta sexta. Ele e eu vamos a Londres juntos. Reservei duas camas no Noitibus."

Harry sentiu uma pontada incomoda de remorso. Esquecera-se completamente que o julgamento de Bicuço estava próximo e, a julgar pela expressão constrangida no rosto de Rony, ele também. Os dois tinham se esquecido igualmente da promessa de ajudar Hagrid a preparar a defesa de Bicuço; a chegada da Firebolt tinha varrido a promessa do pensamento dos garotos.

"Por falar nisso, obrigado pelo material para ajudar no caso. É realmente muito bom e acho que Bicuço terá chance." Harry e Rony trocaram olhares confusos sem que Hagrid percebesse.

"Disponha." Respondeu Draco prontamente, se servindo do prato de pãezinhos.

"Mas o que eu tenho a falar é outra coisa." Disse Hagrid sentando-se entre Harry e Rony, com o ar anormalmente sério. "Hermione está num estado de cortar o coração. Veio me visitar muitas vezes desde o Natal. Se sente excluída e, se não fosse por Draco e eu, acho que ela teria pedido para sair da Escola. Primeiro vocês se zangaram com ela por conta da Firebolt, agora vocês não estão se falando direito por causa do gato."

"Ele comeu Perebas!" Disse Rony zangado.

"Ele fez o que todos os gatos fazem. E se não fosse ele, seria Madame Nora ou outro." Insistiu Hagrid. "Ela já chorou muito. Está passando por um mau momento. Abocanhou mais do que pode mastigar, se querem saber, todo o trabalho que está tentando fazer." Respirou fundo passando a encarar Rony. "Ela ficou bem nervosa quando Black quase esfaqueou você."

"Se ela, ao menos, se livrasse daquele gato, eu voltaria a falar com ela." Retorquiou o ruivo.

"Como consegue ser tão imaturo, Ronald?" Perguntou Draco o encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida. Harry pensou nas vezes em que Lucius usava aquela mesma expressão e tom de voz quando o moreno insistia em um comportamento errado. "Hermione precisando de nosso apoio e você pensando em um rato que, francamente, estava mais do que na hora de morrer."

Rony se levantou avançado em direção ao irmão, mas foi parado por Hagrid.

"Não vamos bringar." Disse o meio gigante. "Sabemos que as pessoas podem ser obtusas quando se trata de bicho de estimação." Às suas costas, Bicuço cospia uns ossos de doninha em cima do travesseiro.

O clima calmo retornou e no resto da visita, os quatro discutiram a nova chance da Grifinória concorrer à Taça de Quadribol. Às nove horas, Hagrid os acompanhou de volta ao Castelo. Quando Harry e Rony chegaram ao Salão Comunal, havia um aglomerado de alunos em torno do quadro de avisos.

"Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana." Disse Rony se esticando por cima da cabeça dos colegas para ler o aviso. "Que é que você acha?" Acrescentou em voz baixa quando os dois foram se sentar.

"Bem, ninguém mexeu na passagem ainda."

"Se você for, contarei a Professora McGonagall sobre o mapa." Disse Hermione, surgindo sabe-se de onde, atrás dos garotos.

"Você quer provocar a expulsão dele?" Perguntou Rony irritado. "Já não basta o mal que fez esse ano?"

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas com um assobio suave, Bichento saltou para o seu colo. A garota lançou um olhar assustado à cara que Rony fazia, recolheu Bichento e saiu correndo para o dormitório feminino.

Na manhã de sábado, Harry guardou a Capa de Invisibilidade na mochila, meteu o Mapa no bolso e foi tomar café com todo mundo. À mesa, Hermione não parava de lhe lançar olhares desconfiados, mas ele evitou encarar a amiga e teve o cuidado de deixar que ela o visse subindo a escadaria de volta à Torre. Até forjou uma despedida com Rony e Draco, ainda que o louro não soubesse do plano apesar de desconfiar de algo, mas Harry sabia que Draco preferia não se meter na briga.

Quando o corredor do terceiro andar finalmente ficou deserto, Harry examinou o Mapa e se esgueirou pela passagem. Finalmente em Hogsmeade, se juntou a Rony e passaram a andar pelo vilarejo, vez ou outra, parando em alguma loja e comprando coisas.

Fazia um tempo firme, de brisa suave, e nenhum dos garotos tinha vontade de ficar dentro de casa, por isso eles passaram direto pelo Três Vassouras e subiram uma ladeira para visitar a Casa dos Gritos. Não se aproximaram muito, claro.

"Queria saber o que há lá dentro." Disse Rony debruçado na cerca ao redor da casa. "Fred e George tentaram, é claro, mas todas as entradas estão tampadas."

"Que é que você anda fazendo, Weasley?" Perguntou Zabini, mais atrás, junto de Crabbe e Goyle. "Acho que você gostaria de morar aqui, não, Weasley? Sonhando com um quarto só pra você?"

Harry segurou as vestes do amigo pelas costas para impedi-lo de avançar contra Zabini que ria.

"Deixa comigo." Murmurou o moreno saindo de perto de Rony.

"Estávamos mesmo discutindo sobre seu amigo Hagrid. Tentando imaginar o que ele está dizendo à Comissão. Acha que ele vai chorar muito quando cortarem" Zabini foi interrompido quando sentiu algo o atingir na cabeça o empurrando pra frente. "Quem...?" Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém.

"É muito assombrado isso aqui, não é, não?" Falou Rony como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

Crabbe fez menção de avançar contra o ruivo, mas Harry colocou a perna no meio o derrubando no processo, mas seu pé prendeu na barra da Capa revelando a cabeça do moreno.

"Potter!" Sibilou Zabini, mas rapidamente o menino voltou a cobrir a cabeça.

Zabini apenas se virou e correu para descer o morro sendo acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle.

"Volte logo pro Castelo antes que Zabini fale com algum professor!" Alertou Rony.

Harry não diminuiu a velocidade até alcançar o escorrega de pedra. Teria que deixar a capa ali. Seria muita bandeira se Zabini tivesse avisado algum professor. Escondeu-a num canto escuro e começou a subir. Quando chegou à corcunda da bruxa, tocou-a e saiu. A corcunda fechou e ele disparou correndo, mas ao dobrar num corredor, esbarrou em alguém.

Engoliu em seco ao ver Severus a sua frente o encarando surpreso e irritado. Harry tentou parecer inocente, embora tivesse consciência do seu rosto suado e das mãos enlameadas, que ele escondeu depressa nos bolsos.

"Qual a razão de tanta pressa, Harry?" Perguntou desconfiado.

"Lembrei de uma coisa."

"Ora, não me diga." Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Venha comigo." Ambos andaram lado a lado, Harry um pouco mais atrás, até chegarem a sala de Snape. O garoto sentou ao ser praticamente empurrado para cima de uma cadeira. Snape continuou de pé, a sua frente. "O senhor Zabini acabou de me contar uma história estranha." Harry ficou calado. "O senhor Zabini estava parado, conversando com o senhor Ronald Weasley, quando foi atingido por uma pelota de lama. Como é que você acha que isso aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei, Professor." Disse tentando parecer levemente surpreso.

"Acontece que o senhor Zabini viu uma extraordinária aparição. Ele viu sua cabeça. Flutuando no ar." Harry o encarou fingindo confusão e curiosidade inocente.

"O que é que a sua cabeça estaria fazendo em Hogsmeade, Harry?" Perguntou suavemente. "A sua cabeça não tem permissão de ir a Hogsmeade. Nenhuma parte do seu corpo tem permissão de ir a Hogsmeade."

"Eu sei, Professor, e confesso não saber sobre nada disso." Respondeu firme. "Estive na Torre da Grifinória o dia todo."

"Alguém pode confirmar isso?" Harry não respondeu. "Todo mundo tentando mantê-lo a salvo e você, praticamente, gritando para que Black o encontre." Disse irritado. "Pior que seu comportamento claramente grifinório, é a sua cara de pau de mentir pra mim." Completou friamente.

"Me desculpe, Severus." Disse o moreno sincero.

"Vire seus bolsos pelo avesso, Harry." Pediu ríspido.

O moreno levantou, sentindo o sangue latejar nos ouvidos, e virou os bolsos deixando o Mapa, fechado, cair no chão. Snape o apanhou passando a analisa-lo.

"Professor Snape ordena que revele seus segredos." Disse com a varinha sobre o pergaminho de aparência velha fazendo, aos poucos, algumas palavras se revelarem.

_O senhor Padfoot deixa registrado seu espanto de que um idiota desse calibre tenha chegado a professor._

_O senhor Prongs concorda e gostaria de acrescentar que o Professor Snape é um safado mal acabado._

_O senhor Wortmail deseja ao Professor um bom dia e aconselha a esse seboso que lave os cabelos._

_O senhor Moony se desculpa pelas obscenidades de seus companheiros senhores Prongs, Padfoot e Wortmail, mas pede que esqueça do que leu e desse mesmo pergaminho._

Harry engasgava a cada palavra. Olhou confuso, surpreso e irritado para o pedaço de pergaminho. Não gostara nenhum pouco de ler as palavras contra Severus que, por sua vez, parecia apenas entediado como se lesse uma charada fácil demais.

"Eu realmente não sei o que houve, Severus. Não era isso que deveria acontecer, eu suponho."

"Não, suponho que não." Grunhiu indo até a lareira e jogando um punhado de pó brilhante. "Lupin!" Gritou para o fogo.

Uma sombra enorme surgiu no fogo e rodopiou depressa até que Lupin saiu da lareira, sacudindo as cinzas das vestes.

"Pois não?" Perguntou suavemente. "Ah, olá, Harry."

"Seu afilhado tinha isso nos bolsos." E entregou-lhe o pergaminho com os escritos que ainda brilhavam. Uma expressão estranha e reservada apareceu no rosto do lupino. "Sua especialidade, não?"

"Onde conseguiu esse... pergaminho, Harry?" Perguntou Remus.

"Rony comprou em Hogsmeade e me deu." Mentiu depressa.

"Você realmente não acha que acreditamos nisso, acha? É mais provável que tenha obtido diretamente de um dos fabricantes." Retorquiou Snape.

"Impossível." Murmurou Remus. "Harry, você tem conhecimento de quem seja alguns desses senhores?" Apontou para os nomes brilhosos que começaram a sumir.

"Não." Na verdade, os nomes lhe eram familiares, mas não lembrava onde poderia ter ouvido antes.

"Isso é importante, Harry." Disse o lobisomem seriamente. "Eu sei que isso é um Mapa e que ele foi confiscado pelo senhor Filch há muitos anos. Não quero saber como o obteve e estou abismado que não o tenha entregado a alguém responsável. Especialmente nas circunstâncias que estamos." Franziu o cenho. "Não posso deixar que fique com o Mapa."

"Eu entendo, Professor."

"50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória." Disse Severus.

"Como?" Harry o encarou surpreso voltando a olhar para o louro buscando por apoio.

"Severus tem todo o direito e concordo com ele, Harry. Sinto muito, mas você deveria saber dos riscos ao andar com o Mapa."

"Sim, senhor." Murmurou derrotado. Então algo lhe ocorreu. "Como o senhor sabe que é um Mapa e que havia sido confiscado?" Arregalou os olhos. "O senhor os conheceu?"

Severus grunhiu mais atrás, fechando os olhos com força e desejando estar sozinho em sua sala, tomando chá e lendo um bom livro. Remus continuava a encarar o menino.

"Eu era um dos Marotos, Harry. Senhor Moony, ao seu dispor." Sorriu triste.

"Como nunca me contou isso?" Harry o olhou incrédulo.

"Eu contei quando você era pequeno, mas logo que começou a perguntar mais sobre os Marotos, achei melhor parar."

"Por quê?"

"Wormtail era Peter Pettigrew e o nome real de Padfoot é Sirius Black."

"Oh." Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. "Quem é Prongs?"

"Seu pai."

"Por que sempre que vocês começam uma sessão-volta-ao-tempo tem que ser na minha presença? E, geralmente, na minha sala?" Perguntou Snape.

"Você sabia disso?" Perguntou Harry.

"Todos da nossa época de Escola sabem." Disse Snape de forma tediosa. "Agora, se bem me lembro, você está aqui porque cometeu uma infração grave."

"E já tive pontos retirados e o Mapa ficará com Remus."

"E Lucius ficará sabendo disso." Completou Snape. "Não me olhe tão surpreso. É claro que contarei isso ao seu pai. Agora, os dois. Saiam."

Nessa hora, Rony irrompeu pela sala. Estava completamente sem fôlego e parou diante da escrivaninha de Snape, a mão apertando o peito, tentando falar.

"Hagrid.. perdeu... o caso. Bicuço vai ser... executado."

Harry saiu da sala quase correndo, junto de Rony. Nem se importou com os muxoxos de Severus sobre seu comportamento grifinório desvairado. No meio do caminho, encontraram com Draco que tentava acalmar uma Hermine chorosa. O louro tinha experiência com pessoas assim, Gina era uma delas, mas ele nunca sabia como consolar alguém. Foi um alívio muito grande quando viu os amigos se aproximando.

"O pai de Zabini deve ter intimidado a Comissão." Disse a menina enxugando as lágrimas. "Vocês sabem como ele é. Os outros são um bando de velhos caducos e bobos e ficaram com medo. Mas vai haver recurso, sempre há. Só que não consigo ver nenhuma esperança. Nada vai mudar até lá."

"Vai sim." Disse Rony com ferocidade. "Você e Draco não vão fazer o trabalho sozinho desta vez, Mione. Eu vou ajudar."

A garota atirou os braços ao pescoço do ruivo e desabou completamente. Rony, com cara de terror, acariciou muito sem jeito o topo da cabeça da garota. Finalmente, ela se afastou.

"Rony, eu realmente sinto muito, muito mesmo, pelo Perebas." Soluçou ela.

"Ah, bem, ele estava velho." Disse aliviado por ter sido solto. "E estava ficando meio inútil. Talvez mamãe e papai me comprem uma coruja agora."

As medidas de segurança impostas aos alunos desde a segunda invasão de Black impediram do quarteto visitar Hagrid à noite. A única oportunidade que tinha de falar com ele era durante a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ele parecia ter ficado aparvalhado com o veredicto da Comissão.

"É tudo culpa minha. Me atrapalhei para falar. Eles estavam sentados lá, vestidos de preto, e eu não parava de deixar cair as minhas anotações e esquecer as datas. Depois Zachary Zabini ficou em pé e falou, e a Comissão fé exatamente o que ele mandou."

"Ainda tem recurso!" Exclamou Rony. "Não desista ainda, estamos trabalhando nisso."

Os quatro regressaram ao Castelo com o restante da classe. À frente, viam Zabini, que caminhava com Parkison, Crabbe e Goyle e não paravam de olhar para trás, rindo com ar de deboche.

"Olhem só ele chorando feito um bebezão." Comentou Parkinson apontando Hagrid mais atrás, segurando um lenço enquanto jogava comida para Bicuço.

"Vocês já viram uma coisa mais patética?" Perguntou Zabini. "E dizem que ele é nosso professor!"

Draco estava pronto para azarar o sonserino, mas Hermione chegou primeiro estapeando Zabini no rosto, com força. Todos ficaram parados e estupefatos vendo o menino cambalear.

"Não se atreva a chama Hagrid de patético, seu sujo... perverso." Então puxou a varinha fazendo Zabini recuar.

"Vamos." Murmurou Zabini e, num instante, os quatro tinha desaparecido no corredor que levava às masmorras.

"Isso foi muito bom." Disse Draco.

"Vamos ver quem é o bebezão chorão agora." Riu Rony.

"Harry, acho bom você dar uma surra nele na final de Quadribol. Não vou suportar ver a Sonserina vencer."

"Pode deixar."

"Está na hora da aula de Feitiços." Disse Rony. "É melhor a gente ir andando."

Logo que chegaram, o Professor Flitwick estava dividindo a turma em pares. Harry ficou com Draco e Rony com Simas, mas quando o ruivo procurou por Hermione, não a viu em canto algum.

"Onde ela está?" Perguntou olhando ao redor da sala. "Será que Zabini fez algo com ela?"

"Mas ele está no outro lado da sala." Observou Harry.

"Ela deve ter ido ao banheiro." Disse Draco parecendo impaciente.

A próxima aula seria Adivinhação. Quando chegaram na sala, Hermione já estava lá, sentada à uma das mesas com um enorme livro groso em mãos. Parecia pensativa e fazia algumas anotações em um pergaminho.

"Ei, Mione." Chamou Rony aproximando-se. "Por que você perdeu a aula de Feitiços?"

"Quê? Ah, não." Guinchou. "Me esqueci de ir à aula de Feitiços!"

"Como você pode esquecer?" Perguntou Harry confuso. "Você estava conosco até chegarmos à porta da sala de aula."

"Eu não acredito. O Professor Flitwick ficou aborrecido?" Lamentou-se. "Vou falar com ele depois."

"Acho que você está sofrendo de um colapso mental. Está tentando fazer coisas demais." Disse Draco.

"Foi somente um engano." Fungou.

Minutos depois, a professora saiu das sombras em sua costumeira e dramática aparição. Parvati e Lilá estremeceram de excitação, os rostos iluminados pelo brilho leitoso das bolas de cristal sobre a mesa em que ocupavam.

"Resolvi começar a bola de cristal mais cedo do que tinha planejado." Disse a professora sentada de costas para a lareira, olhando a turma. Então fez um gesto pedindo para os alunos começarem a praticar com a bola de cristal sobre cada mesa.

Harry sentia-se extremamente bobo, mirando a bola de cristal, tentando manter a mente vazia e ver algo. Rony tinha acessos de risos a cada muxoxo de Hermione e Draco parecia apenas entediado, tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

"Viram alguma coisa?" Perguntou o moreno.

"Já, uma queimadura no tampo da mesa." Disse Rony apontando. "Alguém derrubou uma vela."

"Isso é uma baita perda de tempo." Sibilou Hermione.

"Também acho. Poderíamos estar praticando algo de útil."

A professora passou farfalhando.

"Alguém gostaria que eu ajudasse a interpretar os portentos obscuros que aparecem em seu orbe?" Murmurou sobrepondo a voz ao tilintar dos seus badulaques.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda." Sussurrou Rony. "É óbvio o que isso significa. Vai haver um nevoeiro daqueles hoje à noite."

Harry, Draco e Hermione explodiram em risadas.

"Ora, francamente!" Exclamou Trelawney quando todas as cabeças se viraram em sua direção. "Vocês estão perturbando as vibrações!" Aproximou-se da mesa deles e espiou as bolas de cristal dos quatro.

Harry sentiu um grande desânimo. Tinha certeza de que receberia más notícias. De novo.

"Vejo algo aqui! Alguma coisa se move... mas o que é isso?" Aproximou-se da bola do moreno. "Meu querido." Sussurrou a professora, erguendo os olhos para ele. "Está aqui, mais claro que antes... meu querido, aproximando-se de você, cada vez mais perto... o Sin"

"Ah, não. Não aquele ridículo Sinistro outra vez!" Exclamou Hermione em voz alta interrompendo Trelawney.

A Professora ergueu os enormes olhos para a garota. "Sinto dizer que do instante em que você entrou nesta sala, minha querida, ficou evidente que não tinha o talento nobre da arte da Adivinhação. Na verdade, eu não lembro de jamais ter encontrado uma aluna cuja mente fosse tão irreparavelmente terrena." Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.

"Ótimo!" Disse a menina, de repente, levantando-se e enfiando o exemplar de _Esclarecendo o futuro_ na mochila. "Ótimo!" Repetiu, atirando a mochila sobre o ombro e quase derrubando Rony da cadeira. "Eu desisto! Vou-me embora." E, para assombro da turma, Hermione se dirigiu ao alçapão, abriu-o com um pontapé e desceu a escada, desaparecendo de vista.

As férias da Páscoa não foram exatamente relaxantes. Os alunos do terceiro ano nunca tinham recebido tantos deveres para casa Neville parecia às vésperas de um colapso nervoso, e não era o único. Hermione, mesmo sem Adivinhação, era a que tinha mais coisas a estudar que qualquer outro. Em geral, era a última a deixar a Sala Comunal à noite, a primeira a chegar na biblioteca na manhã seguinte, tinha olheiras iguais as de Remus e parecia estar constantemente prestes a cair no choro.

Rony assumira a responsabilidade pelo recurso de Bicuço. Quando não estava cuidando dos próprios deveres, estava examinando volumes grossíssimos com títulos sobre estudo de aves, psicologia de hipogrifos e estudo da brutalidade do mesmo. Certa tarde, Draco viu Bichento passando perto do ruivo e esperou para ver o irmão espantar o gato ou algo pior, mas seu queixo caiu em surpresa ao ver que Rony ignorou o felino.

"Ele está mesmo muito empenhado." Comentou o louro a Harry.

"Ele tem acordado mais cedo por causa disso."

Harry teve que encaixar os deveres entre os treinos diários de Quadribol e as intermináveis discussões de táticas com Olívio. O moreno não tinha muito tempo livre também, mas ainda mais do que seus amigos. Draco era outro que sumia na biblioteca ou não saia do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Toda a Grifinória estava obcecada com a próxima partida. A casa não ganhava a Taça de Quadribol desde que o lendário Carlinhos Weasley jogara como apanhador. Harry não sabia que o segundo irmão mais velho de Rony e Draco fora apanhador e, com essa descoberta, se interessou um pouco mais em conhecer mais sobre os irmãos Weasley que ainda não conhecera pessoalmente.

E nunca na lembrança de ninguém, uma partida se aproximara com uma atmosfera tão carregada. Quando as férias terminaram, a tensão entre os dois times e suas casas estava a ponto de explodir. Pequenas brigas irrompiam nos corredores, que culminaram em um incidente perverso, no qual um quartanista da Grifinória e um sextanista da Sonserina acabaram na Ala Hospitalar, com alhosporós brotando dos ouvidos. Harry, pessoalmente, estava passando um mau pedaço. Não podia ir e vir sem que os sonserinos esticassem as pernas tentando faze-lo tropeças. Com isso, Olívio dera instruções para que o moreno estivesse sempre acompanhado em todo lugar.

Todas as atividades normais na Sala Comunal foram abandonadas na véspera do jogo. Até Hermione pusera os livros de lado clamando falta de concentração e Draco - que havia passado a ir lá quando não tinham aula e antes da hora de recolher por conta da animosidade da maioria dos sonserinos - se mostrava indiferente com a chegada da partida, mas Harry sabia que o amigo estava nervoso por ele. O louro o havia ensinado alguns feitiços de proteção para usar contra os mais ousados que tentavam manda-lo para a enfermaria e, para usar na Firebolt que quando não usada nos treinos, era trancada no malão.

Harry dormiu mal. Sonhara que havia sido substituído por Neville no Quadribol, que o time da Sonserina montava em dragões e, no final, caia em pleno ar ao perceber que não usava sua vassoura para voar. Acordara assustado levando alguns segundos para se lembrar que a partida ainda não se realizara e que fora tudo um pesadelo.

Levantou da cama de colunas e foi se servir de água de uma jarra de prata sob a janela. Não havia movimentos nem som dos jardins. Nenhum sopro de vento perturbava as copas das árvores na Floresta Proibida. O Salgueiro Lutador estava imóvel e transpirava inocência. Parecia que as condições para a partida seriam perfeitas. Harry pousou o copo e já ia voltar para a cama quando alguma coisa prendeu sua atenção. Havia um animal rondando o gramado prateado. Harry correu à sua mesa-de-cabeceira, apanhou os óculos, e voltou depressa à janela. Não podia ser o Sinistro – não agora – não na véspera da partida.

O animal ia contornando a orla da Floresta. Era de uma espécie grande e peluda, o que fez o menino parar de respirar em horror. O bicho então andou um pouco mais para perto da iluminação que vinha da lua e Harry pode ver que realmente se tratava de um grande cão prateado. Era realmente muito bonito. E olhando melhor, não era um cão, era mais como um lobo.

O que diabos um lobo fazia no meio dos jardins da Escola, o moreno não sabia. Apenas o observou andando com a cabeça baixa, parecendo cheirar o chão como se procurasse por algo e então parou. Levantou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para algo sob a sombra das árvores e correu para dentro da Floresta. Harry piscou, sem saber se realmente viu toda aquela cena ou ainda dormia. Deu de ombros, sentindo o cansaço, e voltou pra cama.

**_1_**_Transfigurar: eu sei que o Remus não era um animago, mas e daí? xD Brinks. Não, sério. Ele tem tudo pra ser um animago e seu bicho ser o lobo. Clichê, né? Lobisomem, lobo. Duh. Enfim, minha versão da história, minha versão de animago, né? _

**Bom, taí mais um capítulo. Com erro mesmo porque eu não sou a melhor em gramática e em revisar o próprio texto. Acontece. Ninguém é perfeito. Claro que podem me dizer ''ei, millene, tu errou isso aqui, ó". Também aceito elogios e palavras de incentivo. To precisando, digo mesmo. E estou pensando em dois capítulos meio soltos, apenas sobre o Draco na Sonserina nesse terceiro ano. Porque na minha cabeça eu tenho tudo o que acontece com ele lá, mas vocês não estão na minha cabeça oO Então queria saber se você querem saber sobre isso :P O coitado enfrentando seus próprios colegas de casa por conta do Quadribol e ele com a Hermione e etc. O outro capítulo seria focado mais no Remus e no Sirius e com algumas aparições do Snape (alguém mais acha estranho pensar no Snape como Severus? eu acho.). Me deixem saber se querem isso ou não, se querem separado daqui ou não, enfim. Só me digam. Vamos interagir mais, gente. Sem pudor xD E acho que já escrevi muito, mas tem mais um pouco. **

**Como eu me conheço, não vou postar nada antes de 2011. Então Feliz Natal, Hanukhah(?) e sei lá mais o que se comemora nessa época. Lembrem de ajudar alguém, principalmente um animalzinho de rua. Sim, eu prefiro bichos. E Bom Ano Novo (por que desejar boa passagem de ano? digo, todo dia é uma passagem de dia e acho que todo mundo acha que o dia seguinte vai ser melhor, mas ninguém diz 'bom dia novo'). Acho que é só isso.**

**Sorrisos. **


	20. Antes do dezoito

Harry, junto dos demais membros do time da Grifinória, entraram no Salão Principal, no dia seguinte, sob uma tempestade de aplausos. O moreno não conseguiu deixar de dar um grande sorriso quando viu que as mesas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa os aplaudiam também. Já os sonserinos vaiavam alto enquanto eles passavam. Exceto Draco, que estava sentado entre dois alunos sonserinos – que pareciam entediados, como se vaiassem apenas por cortesia aos colegas de casa -. O louro, logo que cruzou o olhar com o moreno, acenou discretamente com a cabeça sendo retribuído por um acenar com a mão. Rony comia como se não fosse haver um novo dia e, desejou boa sorte ao amigo antes de enfiar mais comida na boca. Hermione o cutucou entre as costelas antes de desejar o mesmo para Harry.

Olívio passou o café da manhã inteiro insistindo para que o time comesse, sem, contudo, se servir de nada. Depois os apressou a se dirigirem ao campo antes que os outros tivessem terminado, para terem uma ideia das condições de jogo. Quando saíram do Salão Principal, receberam novos aplausos.

"Boa sorte, Harry!" Gritou Cho Chang fazendo Harry sorrir embaraçado.

"Não tem vento." Constatou Olívio. "O sol está meio forte, o que pode prejudicar a visão, tomem cuidado." Deu uma pisada forte no chão. "O chão está bem firme, bom, isso vai nos dar um bom impulso inicial." Continuou a andar pelo campo examinando tudo, com o time atrás.

Finalmente, eles viram as portas do castelo se abrirem ao longe e o restante da escola se espalhar pelos gramados. Olívio, parecendo mais tenso, mandou todos do time ao vestiário. Ninguém falou enquanto se despiam e vestiam os uniformes vermelhos. Harry ficou imaginando se todos estariam se sentindo nervoso como ele.

O time entrou em campo sob uma nova onda gigantesca de aplausos. Três quartos da torcida usavam rosetas vermelhas, agitavam bandeiras vermelhas com o leão da Grifinória ou faixas com palavras de ordem. Atrás das balizas da Sonserina, porém, duzentos torcedores se cobriam de verde; a serpente prateada da casa – que movimentava-se como que preparando-se para atacar - em suas bandeiras, e o Professor Snape estava sentado na primeira fila, vestindo verde como os demais.

Harry forçou-se a não rir ao lembrar de Severus lhe desejando um bom jogo mais cedo, enquanto descia para o Salão.

"E aí vem o time da Grifinória!" Bradou Lino iniciando a narração do jogo e sobrepondo-se as vaias vindas dos sonserinos. "E aí vem o time da Sonserina, liderado pelo capitão Flint. Ele fez algumas alterações no esquema tático e parece ter preferido o peso à qualidade."

As vaias do time verde aumentaram, mas Harry achou que Lino tinha razão. Zabini era, sem discussão, o menor jogador do time. Todos os outros pareciam ogros mal desenvolvidos.

"Capitães, apertem as mãos!" Ordenou Madame Hooch e, Flint e Wood estavam quase quebrando os dedos um do outro. "Montem nas vassouras!" Todos, de ambos os times, obedeceram. "Três... dois... um." O som do apito se perdeu no estrondo das torcidas na hora que as catorze vassouras levantaram vôo.

Os membros de cada time disparavam para todos os lados. Harry procurava pelo pomo, mas ainda não conseguia visualiza-lo, enquanto isso, Zabini estava bem próximo, esperando por uma oportunidade.

"E Grifinória com a posse da bola, Alicia Spinnet da Grifinória com a goles, voando direto para as balizas da Sonserina, em boa forma, Alicia!" Lino levantou os polegares em direção a jogadora. "Arre, não! A goles foi interceptada por Warrington da Sonserina, partindo velozmente pelo campo." Nesse momento, George rebate um balaço em Warrington que deixa cair a goles que é apanhada por Johnson. "Grifinória com a posse a bola outra vez, aí Angelina – bom desvio de Montague – se abaixa, Angelina, aí vem um balaço!" Lino prende a respiração junto dos torcedores. " ANGELINA MARCA! DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!" O mar vermelho nas arquibancadas berrou de felicidade.

Segundos depois, Angelina quase foi derrubada da vassoura por Flint que colidiu em cheio com ela.

"Desculpe!" Disse ele enquanto os torcedores lá embaixo vaiavam. "Desculpe, eu não vi a jogadora!"

Não demorou muito, Fred atirou o bastão contra a cabeça de Flint, cujo nariz bateu com força no cabo da vassoura e começou a sangrar.

"Chega!" Gritou Hooch, mergulhando entre os dois. "Pênalti contra a Grifinória pelo ataque gratuito ao artilheiro do seu adversário! Pênalti contra a Sonserina por prejuízo intencional ao artilheiro do adversário!"

"Ah, nem vem!" Berrou Fred, mas Madame Hooch apitou e Alicia se adiantou para cobrar o penalti.

"Aí, Alicia!" Gritou Lino que se abatera sobre as arquibamcadas. "SIM, SENHORES! ELA FUROU O GOLEIRO! VINTE A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"

Harry deu uma guinada na Firebolt para ver Flint, ainda sangrando muito, voar para cobrar o penalti contra a Sonserina. Olívio sobrevoava as balizas da Grifinória, os maxilares contraídos. Então o apito soou.

"SIM, SENHORES! EU NÃO ACREDITO! WOOD AGARROU A BOLA!" Comentou Lino para os ouvintes.

Aliviado, Harry se afastou velozmente, espiando para todos os lados à procura do pomo, mas sem perder nenhuma palavra dos comentários de Lino. Era fundamental ele manter Zabini afastado do pomo até a Grifinória atingir cinqüenta pontos de vantagem.

"Grifinória com a posse, não, Sonserina com a posse, não! Grifinória retoma a posse e é Katie Bell da Grifinória com a goles e que corta o campo, FOI INTENCIONAL!"

Montague, um artilheiro de Sonserina, cortou a frente de Katie e, em vez de agarrar a gole, agarrou a cabeça da jogadora. Katie deu uma cambalhota no ar, conseguiu continuar montada, mas deixou cair a goles. O apito de Madame Hooch soou mais uma vez ao sobrevoar Montague e começar a gritar com ele. Um minuto depois, Katie tinha marcado mais um pênalti contra a defesa da Sonserina.

"TRINTA A ZERO! TOMA, SEU COVARDE!"

"Jordan, se você não consegue ser imparcional..." Ralhou McGonagall.

"Estou irradiando o que acontece, professora!" Defendeu-se.

Harry sentiu um grande tremor de excitação. Acabara de ver o pomo que refulgia ao pé de uma das balizas da Grifinória, mas ele não devia apanhar por enquanto, e se Zabini o visse... Fingindo uma expressão de súbita concentração, Harry deu meia-volta na Firebolt e correu em direção ao campo da Sonserina. A manobra funcionou: Zabini saiu a toda velocidade atrás dele.

Nesse momento, um dos balaços passou voando, pela orelha direita do moreno arremessado pelo batedor da Sonserina, Derrick. Então novamente, um segundo balaço roçou pelo cotovelo de Harry. O outro batedor, Bole, vinha se aproximando. Quando ambos os batedores estavam bem próximos, o grifinório virou a vassoura para o alto no último segundo fazendo os outros dois colidirem. Lino, junto da torcida, comemorou a manobra. Infelizmente, segundos depois, Flint consegue marcar.

O jogo estava deteriorando no mais sujo de que Harry já participara. Enraivecidos porque a Grifinória tomara a dianteira desde o início, os adversários estavam rapidamente recorrendo a todos os meios para roubar a goles. Bole atingiu Alicia com o bastão e tentou alegar que pensara que era um balaço. George foi à forra dando uma cotovelada na cara de Bole. Madame Hooch puniu os dois times e Wood fez mais uma defesa espetacular, elevando o placar para quarent a dez para Grfinória. O pomo tornara a desaparecer. Zabini continuou a acompanhar Harry de perto.

Após mais um tempo de jogo, mais 'acidentes' aconteceram. O moreno nunca participara de um jogo com tantos pênaltis quanto aquele. Até que, finalmente, Harry viu o pomo, a seis metros acima, e velozmente inclinou a vassoura e passou a perseguir a pequena bolo brilhantes, mas, de repente, a Firebolt começou a desacelerar. Horrorizado, o moreno olhou para os lados e percebeu que Zabini segurava a cauda da Firebolt e procurava atrasa-la.

Harry se enfureceu o suficiente para bater em Zabini, mas não conseguiu alcança-lo.

"Pênalti! Pênalti a favor da Grifinória! Nunca vi uma tática igual!" Gritou Hooch dirigindo-se até o ponto em que Zabini estava.

Alicia quem foi escalada para o pênalti, mas estava tão irritada e desfocada que errou o gol por meio metro.

"Angelina Johnson pega a goles para a Grifinória, VAI!" Gritou Lino.

Harry olhou para os lados e percebeu todos os jogadores da Sonserina, a exceção de Zabini, voando pelo campo em direção a Angelina, inclusive o goleiro do time. Todos iam bloqueá-la. O moreno deu meia-volta na vassoura, curvou-se até deitar o corpo sobre o cabo, e impeliu-a para a frente. Ele se precipitou em alta velocidade contra os jogadores adversário que se dispersaram quando viram a Firebolt vindo, deixando o caminho para Angelina desimpedido e ela conseguiu marca.

Quase mergulhando de cabeça nas arquibancadas, Harry parou derrapando no ar, inverteu a direção da vassoura e voltou para o meio do campo. Então viu uma coisa que fez seu coração parar: Zabini estava mergulhado em direção ao pomo. Harry apontou a Fibebolt para baixo, diminuindo sua distância de Zabini quando viu Bole arremessar um balaço contra ele, mas ignorou o perigo e emparelhou a Firebolt com a vassoura do outro apanhador.

"PEGOU!" Gritou Lino sendo abafado pelo estádio que explodiu ao ver Harry sobrevoar as arquibancadas segurando o pomo.

"GANHAMOS A TAÇA! GANHAMOS A TAÇA!" Os alunos gritavam animadamente por todo o castelo. Harry que recebia palmadas nas costas era carregado pelos alunos, mesmo a Professora McGonagall o parabenizou enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

"_QUE RAIOS, GANHAMOS!" Gritou Sirius correndo pelo campo de quadribol e se jogando sobre James, que estava suado e sorria orgulhosamente. _

"_Era eu quem deveria abraça-lo primeiro." Resmungou Lílian fingindo raiva. _

"_Era eu quem deveria ser abraçado primeiro." Retorquiou Remus, cruzando os braços._

"_NÓS GANHAMOS! NÓS GANHAMOS! A TAÇA É NOSSA!" Gritavam Sirius e James, ainda bolando pelo gramado. Logo o restante do time grifinoriano se juntou aos dois, praticamente os carregando até o Salão Principal. _

"_LILIAN, CASA COMIGO!" Propos James, sobre uma mesa, com os óculos tortos e a cara suja de terra e suor._

"_Vá tomar um banho, Potter! E desça dessa mesa!" Gritou Lílian de volta fazendo todos rirem._

"_Nosso último ano e ainda tenho dor de cabeça com vocês." Bufou Remus massageando as têmporas. _

"_Remus... acho que você vai precisar de muita poção pra dor de cabeça essa noite." Disse Peter, apontando para Sirius que começou a tirar a roupa enquanto corria pelo salão._

"_Ah, não! A aposta!" Lembrou o lupino olhando chocado para o namorado que ainda tinha as calças. _

"_Você realmente achou que ele não faria isso?" Perguntou Lílian divertida. "Me sinto dividida pelo meu amor por James e minha luxúria por Sirius. Devo fechar os olhos ou não?" _

"_Lílian, você não está ajudando." Resmungou Remus vendo Sirius, agora, correr apenas com o calção samba canção. Então o moreno parou, pronto para baixar a última peça. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK, BAIXE ESSA CUECA E ESTAMOS ACABADOS.!" Ralhou Remus, fazendo o outro congelar na posição._

"_Mas Moony, eu apostei!"_

"_Pena sua! Não quero Hogwarts inteira vendo meu namorado pelado! E, por Merlin, os professores estão presentes."_

"_Alvos está rindo." Sorriu acenando em direção ao diretor. McGonagall, por outro lado, o mirava enraivecida, pronta para lhe lançar uma maldição._

"_Recolha suas roupas e já para o dormitório." Sibilou de olhos cerrados._

"_Mas Moony"_

"_Agora." Sirius bufou indignado, mas passou a recolher as vestes espalhadas pelo salão. Até mesmo os sonserinos riam da cena e James, ainda sobre a mesa grifinoriana, fazia gestos de como quem segurava um chicote e barulhos de um estalando. Peter se acabava de rir enquanto Lílian encarava a cena divertida. _

"_Alunos, alunas e corpo docente." Começou Sirius formalmente, após recolher toda sua roupa e vestí-la de volta. "Muito obrigado pela atenção e sinto muito desaponta-los esta noite, mas meu namorado ciumento prefere que eu deixe as jóias da família apenas para o conhecimento dele." Piscou para o lupino que rolou os olhos. "Por favor, aproveitem essa noite de comemoração. Não muito, pois temos aulas amanhã." Algumas risadas. "Não façam nada que eu não faria." Alargou o sorriso diante de alguns comentários sobre a noite estar liberada para muita coisa. "E Prongs, eu não sou o único passivo aqui. Pelo menos, vou receber meu castigo mais cedo. Você e Peter se virem, pois o quarto é nosso. Não queremos um flagra como o último." Deu a volta e saiu do Salão, em direção as escadarias, sem esperar pela reação dos amigos. _

_Peter começou um novo ataque de risos seguido de Lílian e alguns outros alunos. Comentários maliciosos tomavam de conta do salão. James estava petrificado no lugar entre correr atrás do amigo e gritar-lhe alguns palavrões, ou lançar um feitiço Obliviate em si e apagar da memória a vez em que entrou no dormitório ocupado apenas por Sirius e Remus em uma noite antes da lua cheia. O lupino, por sua vez, estava ruborizado e sentia-se prestes a explodir de vergonha, principalmente ao lembrar que os professores ainda estavam presentes. Ao se dirigir a saída, ouviu risadinhas e sussurros sobre a noite tórrida na casa grifinoriana aquela noite._

"_Lílian, posso receber meu castigo mais cedo também?" Perguntou James após alguns segundos, mas tudo que recebeu naquela noite foi suco de abóbora na cara e ainda teve que dormir no Salão Comunal da Grifinória junto de Peter._

O jantar havia sido em homenagem à Grifinória. O Salão Principal estava decorado ricamente com a cor vermelho e Dumbledore discursou antes da comida aparecer sobre a mesa. Os aplausos seguiram por quase dez minutos. Rony havia enchido o prato e revezava entre enfiar alguma comida na boca e parabenizar, mais uma vez, o amigo. Hermione rolava os olhos, sempre cutucando o ruivo para que o mesmo percebesse o quão porcalhão estava sendo. Os gêmeos soltavam fogos a cada meia hora, e nem mesmo McGonagall os proibira. Severus tinha a expressão cansada, parecendo entediado com a festa que se seguia e Remus não estava presente o que preocupou Harry. Não lembrava de te-lo visto durante o jogo. Voltou o olhar para a mesa Sonserina onde os membros faziam cara feia e murmuravam entre si. Draco, sentado entre dois colegas, focava na comida, mas logo percebeu estar sendo observado e encarou o amigo de volta, acenando discretamente com a cabeça.

Eles tinham esses pequenos acenos entre eles. Somente assim Harry conseguia saber se o louro estava bem mesmo nos dias em que Zabini ou outro sonserino conseguia lhe lançar algum feitiço e Draco passava as primeiras horas do dia na enfermaria ou com alguma parte do corpo colorida, dolorida, faltando ou a mais. Já o albino queria saber do moreno sobre algum problema com o corpo docente, Lucius ou algum sonho ou dor por conta da cicatriz.

"Harry, posso falar com você." A visão que o moreno tinha de Draco foi bruscamente bloqueada por vestes azuis. Harry piscou algumas vezes rapidamente e olhou para a dona da voz percebendo ser Cho Chang.

"Hum... claro." Levantou da mesa seguindo a garota para fora do salão. Buscou o olhar de Draco mais uma vez e viu o louro com expressões confusas. Deu de ombros, sem uma resposta, e saiu.

"Queria dizer que você jogou muito bem hoje." Disse sorrindo. "Parabéns pelo jogo e por ter ganhado a Taça. A Grifinória merece."

"Obrigado." A garota ficou em silêncio, como se esperasse que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. "Er... Você joga muito bem também. Espero por nossa próxima partida."

"Você quer ir comigo pra Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana?" Perguntou disparada e corando no fim.

"Seria legal." Cho sorriu o olhando expectativamente. "Mas eu não tenho autorização para ir. Sirius Black e tal."

"Oh." Amuou. "Tem razão. Eu havia esquecido. Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem." E novamente o silêncio fazendo o moreno suar as mãos e desejar por um ogro invadir o castelo, ou Pirraça jogar alguma coisa neles.

"Ei, Testa-Rachada." Harry suspirou aliviado ao ver Draco, Rony e Hermione indo ao seu encontro.

"É melhor eu ir." Disse Cho.

"Boa noite, Cho." Acenou para a garota que acenou de volta e seguiu pelo corredor.

"Estamos indo para o dormitório. Você vem agora?" Perguntou Hermione já empurrando o ruivo para as escadas.

"Claro. Vão na frente." Esperou os amigos tomarem uma certa distancia. "Cho me chamou para ir à Hogsmeade com ela no próximo final de semana."

"Ah, foi?." Ergue uma sobrancelha parecendo divertido. "E você disse o quê?"

"Que não, claro. Severus e Remus estão em cima de mim desde a vez que Zabini me entregou e eles descobriram sobre o mapa."

"Marque um piquinique com ela depois, ou sei lá. Você também pode encomendar flores ou chocolates."

"Por que eu encomendaria alguma coisa pra ela ou faria um piquinique?"

"Sério, Harry? Ninguém te ensinou sobre animar uma garota?" Perguntou fazendo o moreno corar, então riu.

"Não sei se quero 'animar' Cho. Ela é bonita e parece legal, mas eu não sei sobre o que conversaríamos."

"A mesma coisa que conversa com seus amigos."

"Não acho que ela queira saber sobre esportes, livros, provas ou feitiços. E não posso falar com ela sobre o Mapa, nem sobre meus pais, todos eles, ou Sirius Black."

"Tenho certeza que conversamos sobre bem mais do que isso." Cerrou os olhos.

"É, também falamos sobre os novos produtos de cabelo." Sorriu marotamente. "Ou, pelo menos, você fala e eu escuto." E levou um empurrão do louro que quase o fez cair.

"Realmente, você não saberia animar uma garota." E saiu na frente, em direção as escadas.

"Mas eu te animo, certo?" Draco parou no quarto degrau, virou-se e encarou o moreno que continuava a sorrir marotamente, parecendo não perceber o significado de suas palavras.

"É. Talvez. Tanto faz." Deu de ombros. "O último a chegar no terceiro andar ganha um rabo de leão por uma semana!" E saiu em disparada escada acima sendo prontamente era seguido pelo outro.

Remus parecia mais cansado que nunca. Estava de pé, frente a janela do escritório, com o olhar desfocado e perdido em pensamentos. Sentia Sirius perto e todos os seus sentidos lupinos gritavam que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

"Remus." Chamou Snape.

"Sinto que não temos mais muito tempo, Severus." Disse Remus, sem se virar.

Um uivo canino era ouvido ao longe. Snape aproximou-se, parando ao lado do lobo, procurando algum sinal de Sirius, mas lá fora estava escuro e mesmo a luz da lua que começava a encher não era o suficiente para enxergar além dos jardins da escola.

"Como você está, Remus?"

"Avise Lucius. Talvez eu precise mesmo de uma daquelas celas da casa dele." Sorriu sem ânimo.

Snape saiu da sala do lobo parecendo indiferente, mas Remus sabia o quão preocupado o moreno estava. Suspirou, ainda olhando o campus lá fora, sabendo exatamente onde seu marido estava, apenas esperando o momento de agir.

Sirius havia corrido por toda a extensão ao norte do Castelo. Sabia que estava perto de conseguir sua vingança, mas estava ficando sem tempo. Por alguns minutos, se permitiu descansar perto de um lago. Era possível ver as torres de Hogwarts por entre as árvores, não estava tão longe. Remus estaria olhando, sabendo exatamente onde estaria por conta do feitiço que, em menos de 72 horas havia ficado mais forte, quase como se a ligação estivesse completa novamente. O moreno sentia parte da dor do outro; o sofrimento da transformação começava bem antes do que no momento em si. Remus ficava mais suscetível as mudanças de humor. Sirius sempre brincava que lidar com um lobisomem era igual lidar com uma mulher de TPM. Lílian sempre comentava o quão machista esse pensamento era.

A euforia que Harry sentiu por ter finalmente ganhado a Taça durou uma semana – junto do rabo de leão -. Até o tempo parecia estar comemorando; a medida que junho se aproximava, os dias foram desanuviando e se tornando quentes, e só o que as pessoas tinham vontade de fazer era passear pela propriedade e se largar no gramado com vários litros de suco de abóbora gelado do lado, e talvez jogar uma partida descontraída de bexigas ou apreciar a lula gigantesca nadar.

Mas isso não era possível. Os exames estavam às portas e em lugar de se demorarem pelos jardins, os alunos tinham de permanecer no castelo, e tentar obrigar o cérebro a se concentrar em meio aos sopros mornos de verão que entravam pelas janelas. Até mesmo Fred e George tinham sido vistos estudando; estavam em vésperas dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia. Já Percy, como tinha esperança de ingressar no Ministério da Magia, precisava de notas muito altas em seus Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia, o diploma mais avançado que Hogwarts oferecida. Por isso, a cada dia ficava mais nervoso, e passava castigos severos em qualquer aluno que perturbasse a tranqüilidade da sala comunal à noite. De fato, a única pessoa que parecia ansiosa até mais que Percy era Hermione – e Draco, pelo que os sonserinos resmungavam pelos corredores enquanto iam e vinham da enfermaria-.

Harry e Rony tinham desistido de perguntar à amiga como ela fazia para freqüentar várias aulas ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguiam se conter ao verem o horário dos exames que Hermione preparara para si.

"Mione, você tem certeza que copiou esses horários direitos?" Perguntou Rony vendo exames diferentes em um mesmo horário.

"Claro que copiei." Disse asperamente, apanhando o horário de exames para conferi-los.

"Adianta perguntar como você vai prestar dois exames na mesma hora?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não." Respondeu impaciente, olhando ao redor. "Algum de vocês viu o meu livro _Numerologia e Gramática_?"

"Ah, eu vi, apanhei emprestado para ler na cama antes de dormir." Murmurou o ruivo vendo a amiga começar a remexer no monte de rolos de pergaminho sobre a mesa, à procura do livro. Nesse instante, ouviram um farfalhar à janela e Edwirges entrar com um bilhete bem seguro no bico.

"É o Hagrid." Disse Harry abrindo o bilhete. "É o recurso de Bicuço, está marcado para o dia seis."

"É o dia em que terminamos os exames." Disse Hermione, ainda procurando o livro.

"Eles vem aqui para o julgamento." Franziu o cenho, voltando o olhar para os amigos. "Alguém do Ministério da Magia e o carrasco." Hermione ergue a cabeça, assustada.

"Vão trazer o carrasco? Mas assim parece que já decidiram!"

"Não podem fazer isso!" Bradou Rony.

Harry tinha a terrível sensação de que a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas já tivera a opinião formada pelo senhor Zabini. E seu filho, que andava visivelmente moderado desde a vitória da Grifinória, nos últimos dias parecia ter recuperado um pouco da sua antiga arrogância. Pelos comentários desdenhosos que Harry ouviu e Draco compartilhava, Zabini tinha certeza de que Bicuço ia ser eliminado e parecia satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo por ter provocado tal efeito.

O pior de tudo era que os garotos não tinham tempo nem oportunidade de ir ver Hagrid. As novas e rigorosas medidas de segurança continuavam em vigor, e Harry não recuperara a Capa que deixara na entrada da bruxa de um olho só.

A semana dos exames começou e um silêncio anormal se abateu sobre o castelo. Os alunos do terceiro ano saíram do exame de Transformação na hora do almoço, na segunda-feira, cansados e pálidos, comparando as respostas e lamentando a dificuldade das tarefas propostas, que incluira transformar um bule de chá em um cágado. Hermione irritou os colegas ao comentar que seu cágado parecia mais uma tartaruga, o que era uma preocupação mínima diante das dos demais.

"O meu tinha um bico no lugar do rabo."

"Era para os cágados soltarem vapor?"

"No final, o meu continuava com uma pintura de salgueiro estampada no casco. Vocês acham que vou perder pontos por isso?"

Depois de um almoço apressado, os garotos voltaram direto para cima para fazer o exame de feitiços. Hermione estava certa; o Professor Flitwick realmente pediu feitiços para animar. Harry exagerou um pouco nos dele, por puro nervosismo – o que Lucius e Severus diriam se o vissem agora? – e Rony, que era seu par, acabou com acessos de riso histérico e precisou ser levado para uma sala sossegada, onde ficou uma hora, até ter condições de fazer o exame. Draco realizou os seus perfeitamente bem, apesar de Harry saber de seu nervosismo não aparente. Depois do jantar, os alunos voltaram às salas comunais, não para relaxar, mas para começar a estudar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Poções e Astronomia.

Hagrid aplicou o exame de Trato na manhã seguinte, com um ar deveras preocupado. O meio gigante providenciou uma grande barrica com vermes frescos para a turma e avisou que para passar no exame, os vermes de cada aluno deveriam continuar vivos ao fim de uma hora. Uma vez que vermes se criavam melhor quando deixados em paz, foi o exame mais fácil que qualquer aluno teve de prestar. O que também deu a Harry, Hermione, Draco e Rony bastante tempo para conversarem com Hagrid.

"Bicucinho está ficando um pouco deprimido." Disse Hagrid curvando-se sob o pretexto de verificar se o verme de Harry ainda estava vivo. "Está preso em casa há tempo demais."

O quarteto teve exame de Poções naquela tarde, que foi um quase desastre. Por mais que se esforçasse, Harry não conseguia engrossar a sua infusão para confundir. Mesmo tendo tido aulas particulares com Snape bem antes de entrar na escola, o moreno encontrava muita dificuldade em realizar as poções. No geral, ele conseguia algo razoável, mas o nervosismo de estar sendo testado e a pressão de continuar a orgulhar Lucius, o fazia esquecer detalhes que faria diferença no preparo. Snape, observando-o com um ar de tédio e irritação, anotava algo que poderia muito bem ser uma carta de desapontamento destina à Lucius.

Depois veio o exame de Astronomia à meia-noite, na torre mais alta do castelo; História da Magia na quarta de manhã, em que Harry escreveu tudo que Lucius e Remus lhe contou sobre a caça às bruxas na Idade Média, enquanto desejava por um sundae. Pela tarde, foi a vez de Herbologia, nas estufas, sob um sol de cozinhar os miolos. As sardas de Rony pareciam ter se multiplicado; Hermione prendera o cabelo, mas ainda suava bastante e Draco tinha o rosto parecendo que entraria em combustão a qualquer momento, mas não se via uma gota de suor escorrer por seu rosto. Até em condições como essas, esse maldito mantém a pose, pensou Harry recebendo uma piscadela da parte do louro que parecia saber o que o moreno pensava.

O antepenúltimo exame, na quinta pela manhã, foi DCAT. Lupin preparara o exame mais incomum que eles já tinham feito. Uma espécie de corrida de obstáculos ao ar livre, debaixo do sol, em que tinham de atravessar um lago fundo o suficiente para se remar – Draco quase decidiu por ser reprovado – e onde havia um grindylow. Em seguida, uma série de crateras cheias de barretes vermelhos, depois um trecho de pântano, desconsiderando as informações enganosas dadas por um hinkypunk, e, por fim, subir um velho tronco e enfrentar um novo bicho-papão.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa Harry se sair tão bem no exame. Ainda mais quando, há menos de dois verões Remus o havia ensinado algumas técnicas para situações como essas. Rony teve dificuldade quando chegou nas crateras. Hermione foi enganada pelo hinkpunk, mas conseguiu chegar no destino certo. E Draco manteve a compostura durante o trajeto no lago, mas soltou várias reclamações quando atravessou o pântano e sujou até a barra da capa. Voltando para o castelo, os três ainda riam de Draco, que continuava furioso pela sujeira a qual foi submetido, mas a briga foi adiada quando viram o que os esperava no alto das escadas.

Cornélio Fudge, um pouco suado sob a capa de risca de giz, se achava parado ali contemplando os terrenos da escola. Assustou-se ao ver Harry.

"Olá, Harry!" Exclamou. "Acabou de fazer um exame, suponho? Chegando ao fim?"

"Sim, senhor." Disse o moreno. Hermione, Rony e Draco, que nunca haviam falado com o Ministro, pararam sem jeito um pouco afastados. Draco ainda reclamava da situação de suas vestes, ainda mais tendo o Ministro presente.

"Belo dia." Comentou Fudge lançando um olhar para o lago. "Que pena... Estou aqui em uma missão desagradável, Harry. A Comissão exigiu uma testemunha para a execução do hipogrifo louco. Como eu precisava visitar Hogwarts para verificar o andamento do caso Black, me pediram para cumprir esta tarefa."

"Isso quer dizer que já houve o julgamento do recurso?" Interrompeu Draco, aproximando-se. Fudge o encarou de cenho franzido, como se tentasse reconhece-lo. Depois deu de ombros.

"Não, não. Foi marcado para hoje à tarde." Respondeu olhando-o curioso.

"Então, talvez o senhor não precise testemunhar nenhuma execução!" Disse Rony corajosamente.

Antes que Fudge pudesse responder, dois bruxos saíram pelas portas do castelo às costas do Ministro. Um era tão velho que parecia estar murchando diante dos olhos deles; o outro era alto e forte, com um bigode negro e fino, e que passava um dedo largo pela lâmina de um machado reluzente. Rony abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Hermione cutucou-o com força nas costelas e indicou com a cabeça o saguão de entrada.

"Por que você não me deixou falar?" Perguntou o ruivo, aborrecido, quando entraram no saguão para almoçar. "Você viu! Já preparam até o machado! Isso não é justiça!"

"Rony, o seu pai trabalha no Ministério, você não pode sair dizendo essas coisas para o chefe dele!" Mas ela também parecia muito contrariada.

"Hermione tem razão." Disse Draco. "Desde que hoje Hagrid mantenha a cabeça no lugar e defenda o caso direito, eles não terão possibilidade de executar o Bicuço." Mas Harry sabia que Draco não acreditava realmente no que estava dizendo.

À volta deles, as pessoas falavam excitadas enquanto almoçavam, aliviadas com o fim dos exames àquela tarde, mas os quatro estavam absortos demais em preocupação com Hagrid e Bicuço para participarem das conversas.

_O dia estava sem nuvens e bastante ensolarado, mas ventava impedindo de ser um dia horrivelmente quente. O lugar já reunia algumas pessoas, bruxos e bruxas, além de algumas criaturas mágicas. A melodia suave invadia cada corredor de Hogwarts e tudo parecia perfeitamente ajustado para o casamento. _

"_Tem certeza de que é muito tarde para eu desistir e viver o resto da minha vida em uma caverna?" Perguntou Remus desolado, encarando Lílian._

"_Tenho." Disse sorridente diante do nervosismo do outro. "E nem você quer isso." _

"_Ideia ridícula de casar." Murmurou o lupino. _

"_É apenas uma cerimônia, Remus. Você e Sirius, para todos os efeitos, já são casados desde o quinto ano." _

"_Uma cerimônia que vai terminar com um feitiço de enlace. Daí estaremos ligados, literalmente, para sempre." Fungou. _

"_Os riscos são grandes, mas você sabe ser o certo. Além disso, quem consegue fazer Sirius mudar de ideia, ainda mais quanto a se conectar a você?"_

"_E como ele está?"_

"_James está com ele. Pedi a Peter que avisasse quando todos estivessem reunidos, mas claro que ele deve estar roubando comida da cozinha." Remus riu de leve. "Você está pronto?"_

"_Como você disse, Sirius e eu já estamos casados." Sorriu dando de ombros. "O imbecil até comprou um vestido de noiva pra mim." Lílian riu, lembrando de ser chamado as pressas para a casa dos dois amigos caninos e se deparar com objetos pesados voando de encontro ao moreno. James morria de rir na sala até ser acertado por um grosso livro. Lílian levou quase meia hora para acalmar o lupino, enquanto Sirius e James cuidavam dos hematomas. _

_Batidas foram ouvidas, chamando a atenção dos dois. Peter entrou, sorrindo, dizendo que era hora._

O último exame dos meninos era Adivinhação. O de Hermione, Estudo dos Trouxas. Eles subiram as escadarias juntos, Hermione os deixando no primeiro andar.

"Ela vai receber os alunos, um a um." Informou Neville quando os três foram se sentar perto dele. O garoto tinha o seu exemplar de _Esclarecendo o Futuro_ aberto no colo. "Alguns de vocês já viu alguma coisa numa bola de cristal?" Perguntou infeliz.

"Não." Responder Rony num tom distraído, olhando toda hora para o relógio de pulso.

A fila de pessoas fora da sala foi encurtando aos poucos. À medida que cada aluno descia a escada prateada, o resto da classe sussurrava questionamentos sobre o exame, mas todos recusavam a responder.

"Ela disse que foi avisada pela bola de cristal que se eu contar algo, vou ter um acidente terrível." Esganiçou Neville.

"Isso é muito conveniente." Disse Rony. "Estou começando a achar que Hermione tinha razão sobre a professora."

"Claro que Hermione tem razão." Murmurou Draco, impaciente.

"Ela disse que eu tenho o talento de uma verdadeira vidente." Disse Parvati descendo a escada com o rosto radiante de orgulho. "Boa sorte!" E desceu depressa a escada circular ao encontro de Lilá.

"Ronald Weasley." Chamou lá do alto a voz etérea que já conheciam. O ruivo fez careta e subiu a escada prata, desaparecendo.

"Aposto que ele vai inventar algo sobre o Sinistro e contar qualquer caso de algum tio nosso que morreu por isso." Disse Draco, cruzando os braços, encostado na parede.

"Aposto que ele vai inventar as vezes em que escapei da morte." Harry se acomodou no chão, apoiando as costas contra a parede.

Finalmente, uns vinte minutos depois, os enormes pés de Rony reapareceram na escada.

"Como foi?" Perguntou Draco.

"Bobagem. Não vi nada, então inventei alguma coisa sobre o sinistro, falei do nosso tio e mencionei alguns acidentes quase fatais de Harry." Deu de ombros não percebendo os olhares divertidos trocados entre o moreno e o louro. "Acho que ela não se convenceu."

"Encontro vocês na sala comunal." Murmurou Harry quando a voz da professora o chamou.

"Bom dia, meu querido." Disse ela brandamente. "Quer ter a bondade de examinar o orbe? Pode levar o tempo que precisar e depois me diga o que vê."

Harry se curvou para a bola de cristal e olhou, piscou, franziu o cenho e suspirou impaciente, mas nada acontecia. O calor era insuportável e suas narinas ardiam com a fumaça perfumada que vinha da lareira ao lado dos dois. Ele pensou no que Rony acabara de lhe dizer e resolveu fingir.

"Hmm... vejo uma forma escura..."

"Com que se parece?" Sussurrou a professora.

"Um hipogrifo." Disse com firmeza.

"Realmente!" Disse Sibila, tomando notas, com entusiasmo. "Menino, talvez você esteja vendo o desenlace do problema do coitado do Hagrid! Olhe com mais atenção! O hipogrifo parece ter cabeça?"

"Sim, senhora."

"Tem certeza? Você não está o animal se virando no chão? Sangue? Hagrid chorando?"

"Não." Respondeu o moreno, começando a se sentir enjoado. "Ele está voando."

Sibila suspirou parecendo decepcionada.

"Bem, querido, vamos parar por aqui. Um resultado decepcionante, mas tenho a certeza de que você fez o melhor que pode." Aliviado, Harry se levantou, apanhou a mochila e se virou para ir embora, mas ouviu uma voz alta e rouca às suas costas e fazendo voltar a encarar a professora que parecia dura na cadeira, com olhos desfocados e boca frouxa. "Vai acontecer hoje à noite."

"C-como?"

A professora pareceu não ouvi-lo, seus olhos começaram a girar e Harry se sentiu invadido pelo pânico. Ninguém nunca o ensinara qualquer coisa sobre Adivinhação; seus pais e Severus sempre acharam perda de tempo e Remus não parecia ter uma opinião quanto ao assunto, ou apenas ser muito educado para concordar ser perda de tempo. Com tudo que sabia, a professora poderia estar tendo um acesso ou realmente tendo uma visão.

"O Lord das Trevas está sozinho, abandonado pelos seus seguidores. Seu servo esteve preso nos últimos doze anos. Hoje à noite, antes da meia-noite, o servo vai se libertar e se juntar ao seu mestre. O Lord das Trevas vai ressurgir com ajuda do seu servo. Maior e mais terrível que nunca. Hoje a noite... o servo... vai ser juntar... ao mestre..." A cabeça da professora se pendurou sobre o peito e ela fez um ruído gutural. Então, de repente, aprumou a cabeça. "Desculpe, querido, o calor do dia, entende... cochilei por um momento." Harry continuava parado a encarando assustado. "Algum problema, meu querido?"

"A senhora... a senhora disse..." Gaguejou mais algumas vezes. "A senhora está bem?"

"Claro que estou. Pode descer e pedir para o último garoto vir fazer o teste, por favor?"

O moreno quase que pulava do andar superior direto pro chão, ainda assustado e ansioso.

"E aí?" Perguntou Draco parecendo entediado. Então percebeu a palidez do amigo e viu que suas mãos tremiam. "Harry?"

"Voldemort vai voltar." Disse Harry sentindo a garganta seca. "Esta noite."

"Draco Weasley." Chamou a voz fina.

À entrada da Torre da Grifinória, pessoas cruzavam por ele, rindo e brincando, a caminho dos jardins e da liberdade há muito esperada. Quando Harry alcançou o buraco do retrato, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados próximos a lareira.

"Bicuço perdeu." Disse Hermione chorosa.

Rony mostrou o bilhete de Hagrid avisando sobre a execução do hipogrifo.

"Temos que ir." Disse Harry decidido, preferindo contar sobre a predição da Professora Trelawney depois.

"Mas é ao por-do-sol. Nunca nos deixariam... Principalmente você."

"Draco deve estar saindo do exame enquanto falamos. Precisamos buscar a Capa e ir."

"Onde ela está?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Na passagem da bruxa de um olho. Não tive oportunidade de buscar antes."

"Se Snape te ver, não importa se é seu padrinho ou não. Ele não vai deixar você ir embora com ela." Falou Rony.

"Eu pego." E saiu em disparada sumindo pelo buraco do retrato. Rony e Harry se olharam surpresos com a firmeza da amiga e a seguiram, parando em frente as escadarias vendo Draco indo de encontro deles.

"Ei, como foi o exame?" Perguntou Rony.

"Que raios foi aquilo, hein?" Draco perguntou irritado encarando o moreno. "E tive que inventar uma visão idiota praquela louca me liberar!" Vociferou para o irmão.

"Agora não, Draco. Recebemos um bilhete de Hagrid dizendo que Bicuço perdeu e vai ser executado logo mais."

"Oh." Disse o louro suavizando as expressões. "E Hermione?" Encarou o ruivo.

"Foi buscar a Capa."

"Vamos!" Os três voltaram o olhar para a amiga que os aguardava no andar debaixo.

_A primeira vez que Sirius beijou Remus, foi um acidente. Daqueles bem clichê de filme trouxa americano. Remus estava numa ronda em um dos corredores do Castelo e Sirius, tentando chegar à cozinha, fugia de um monitor da Lufa-lufa quando dobrou num corredor e esbarrou no lupino. Ambos foram ao chão, com o moreno no topo, e seus lábios se tocaram. Afastaram-se rapidamente, apenas para que o lobo pudesse sentar, os dois ainda bem próximos um do outro. _

"_Er... acho que essa é a melhor hora de dizer que estou apaixonado por você." Disse Sirius nervosamente, coçando o pescoço. _

"_Devo lembra-lo dos perigos de namorar um lobisomem?" Remus sorriu divertido, sendo imitado pelo moreno. _

"_Não." Inclinou-se capturando os lábios do outro. _

_Com muita impaciência, Remus se afastou cessando os beijos cada vez mais intensos e as mãos andarilhas do outro, o mandando de volta para o dormitório. Sirius, amuado, obedeceu. E, no dia seguinte, toda a escola sabia sobre os dois e sobre Remus ser quem vestia as calças. Aparentemente, um monitor da Lufa-lufa quem havia espalhado a notícia._

Os quatro desceram para jantar com todos os alunos, mas não voltaram aos dormitórios ao terminarem. Harry levava a capa escondida na frente das vestes e tinha que manter os braços cruzados para esconder o volume. Entraram sorrateiramente numa sala vazia no saguão de entrada e ficaram escutando, até ter certeza de que o lugar ficara deserto. Ouviram as últimas duas pessoas atravessarem o saguão correndo e uma porta bater. Hermione meteu a cabeça fora da porta e alegou estar tudo bem para eles vestirem a capa.

Caminhando muito juntos, Harry na frente com Draco quase colado às suas costas, então Rony e Hermione por último, eles atravessaram o saguão na ponta dos pés, cobertos pela capa, e desceram os degraus de pedra que levavam aos jardins. O sol já ia se pondo atrás da Flroesta Proibida, dourando os ramos mais altos das árvores. Chegaram à cabana de Hagrid e bateram. O amigo levou um minuto para atender e, quando o fez, ficou procurando o visitante por todos os lados, pálido e trêmulo.

"Somos nós." Disse Draco impaciente. "Nos deixe entrar e tiramos capa."

"Vocês não deviam ter vindo!" Sussurrou o meio gigante dando o espaço necessário para que eles entrassem. "Querem um chá?" Suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava a chaleira. Ele não chorava ou balbuciava como geralmente fazia nessas situações. Parecia alguém que não sabia onde estava e nem o que fazer, o que era pior.

"Onde é que está o Bicuço?" Perguntou Rony hesitante.

"Eu levei ele para fora." Derramou leite pela mesa toda ao tentar encher a jarra. "Está amarrado no canteiro de abóboras. Achei que ele devia ver as árvores e... e respirar ar fresco..." Não conseguiu terminar de falar, suas mãos tremendo com tanta violência que a jarra deslizou de sua mão quebrando no chão.

"Eu faço isso." Ofereceu-se Hermione, já com varinha nas mãos e limpando a sujeita.

"Tem algo que possa ser feito? Dumbledore, talvez, possa ajudar." Disse Harry sentando ao lado de Hagrid.

"Ele tentou, mas não tem poder para revogar uma decisão da Comissão. Ele disse aos juízes que Bicuço era normal, mas a Comissão está com medo... Vocês sabem como é Zachary Zabini."

"O pai de Harry é da Comissão e foi contra a decisão deles." Comentou Draco. "Mas quando todos o resto é a favor, não há mesmo muito o que fazer."

"Você falou com seu pai?" Perguntou Hagrid emocionado.

"Não exatamente. Falei com Remus que falou com Severus e os dois falaram com meu pai, que preferiu não se meter, mas então minha mãe soube e persuadiu meu pai a, pelo menos, votar a favor de Bicuço."

"Obrigado." Disse o meio gigante com a voz embargada. "Obrigado à todos vocês."

"Ficaremos com você, Hagrid." Disse Rony determinado.

"Vocês tem que voltar para o castelo. Já disse que não quero que assistam. Aliás, vocês nem deviam estar aqui. Se Fudge e Dumbledore pegarem Harry fora da escola, sem permissão, os quatro vão se meter numa grande confusão." Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam de seu rosto. Hermione, ocupada em procurar uma nova chaleira, vasculhou o armário até encontrar o que queria. Então, quando apanhou a garrafa de leite para encher a leiteira, soltou um grito.

"Rony! O Perebas!" Todos voltaram o olhar para ela que levou a leiteira até a mesa e virou-a de boca para baixo. Com um gemido frenético, e muita correria para voltar para dentro da jarra, Perebas deslizou para cima da mesa.

"Perebas! O que é que você está fazendo aqui?" O ruivo agarrou o rato que se debatia e segurou-o próximo a luz. O animal estava com uma aparência horrível e se contorcia, desesperado para ser solto.

Hagrid se levantou de repente, os olhos fixos na janela. Seu rosto, normalmente corado, estava pálido.

"Aí vem eles." Os quatro se viraram depressa. Um grupo de homens descia os distantes degraus, à entrada do castelo. "Você tem que ir embora. Vou abrir a porta dos fundos para vocês."

O quarteto o acompanhou até a porta que abria para a horta. Harry se sentia estranhamente irreal e mais ainda quando viu Bicuço a poucos passos de distância, amarrado a uma árvore atrás do canteiro de abóboras. O hipogrifo parecia saber que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e pateou o chão nervosamente.

"Tudo bem, Bicucinho." Disse Hagrid com brandura.

"Hagrid, não podemos"

"Vão!" Disse ferozmente, interrompendo Rony.

Eles não tiveram escolha. Quando Hermione jogou a capa sobre os meninos e ela, eles ouviram as vozes na entrada da cabana. Hagrid olhou uma última vez para o lugar de onde o quarteto tinha acabado de sumir, então tornou a entrar na cabana. Lentamente, numa espécie de transe de horror, os quatro contornaram a cabana de Hagrid sem fazer barulho. Quando chegaram ao outro lado, a porta de entrada se fechou com uma batida seca.

"Por favor, vamos nos apressar." Sussurrou Hermione. "Não posso suportar, não quero ver..."

Os quatro subiram a encosta gramada em direção ao castelo. O sol ia se pondo depressa agora; o céu se tornara cinzento, sem nuvens, e tinto de púrpura, mais para o oeste havia uma claridade vermelho-rubi. Rony parou muito quieto.

"Ah, por favor, Rony." Começou Draco.

"É o Perebas. Ele não quer parar." Disse se curvando, tentando segurar o rato no bolso que estava furioso, guinchando e se debatendo. "Perebas, sou eu, seu idiota."

Eles conseguiram avançar mais um pouco, até que ouviram um rumor indistinto de vozes masculinas, um silêncio e então, sem aviso, o som inconfundível de um machado cortando o ar e se abatendo sobre o alvo. Hermione vacilou. A cabeça de Harry se esvaziou com o choque. Os quatro ficaram paralisados de horros, então, atrás deles, um uivo selvagem foi ouvido.

"Hagrid." Murmurou o moreno e, sem pensar, fez menção de dar meia-volta, mas Draco o segurou pelos braços.

"Não podemos ou Hagrid ficará numa situação pior." Por baixo da manga, Harry pode sentir o gelo das mãos do louro que parecia mais pálido.

"Como puderam fazer isso?" Murmurou Hermione com a respiração rasa e desigual.

"Vamos." Disse Rony, cujos dentes davam a impressão de estar batendo.

Voltaram a andar lentamente, tentando se manterem escondidos sob a Capa até chegarem a área jardinada e foi quando a escuridão desceu.

"Perebas, fica quieto." Rony o apertou contra o peito. "Que é que há com você, rato imbe-AI! Ele me mordeu!"

"Silêncio!" Cochichou Hermione com urgência.

"Bichento!" Disse Draco vendo o gato esquivar-se em direção ao grupo, o corpo colado no chão, grandes olhos amarelos que brilhavam no escuro.

"Não, vai embora, Bichento!" Ordenou Hermione, mas o gato continuou se aproximando.

"Perebas, NÃO!" Berrou o ruivo vendo o rato escorregar por suas mãos e, Bichento correr em seu encalço. Antes que pudesse ser detido, Rony saiu de baixo da capa indo atrás dos dois animais. "Te peguei!" Disse triunfante enfiando Perebas de volta ao bolso. "Dá o fora, seu gato fedorento."

"Vamos logo." Disse Draco rispidamente.

Mas antes que pudessem voltar a se cobrir, eles ouviram o ruído macio de patas gigantescas e viraram na direção do barulho deparando-se com um enorme cão de olhos claros. Harry tentou pegar a varinha, mas o cão investira rapidamente, dando um enorme salto e suas patas dianteiras atingiram o garoto no peito, o derrubando sobre Draco e Hermione. Aturdido, com a sensação de que suas costelas tinham quebrado, o garoto tentou se levantar, ouvindo o cão rosnar e derrapar se posicionando para um novo ataque.

Rony estava de pé, apertando um Perebas furioso no bolso. O cão saltou contra os dois, empurrando Harry novamente para fora do caminho e abocanhando o braço estendido do ruivo. Draco se levantou num salto e pulou sobe o cão, agarrando uma mão cheia de pêlos, mas o animal o empurrou e arrastou Rony para longe.

O louro, novamente de pé e pronto para ir atrás do irmão, de repente, foi atingido no rosto e, outra vez, foi ao chão. Harry gemeu de dor e também caiu seguido de Hermione. O sonserino tateou à procura de sua varinha, piscando para limpar o sangue dos olhos.

"Lumus!" Disse exasperado. A luz produzida mostrou-lhe um grosso tronco de árvore que o fez reconhecer na hora; haviam corrido até o Salgueiro Lutador que os açoitava raivosamente. E na base do tronco, o cão arrastava Rony para dentro de um grande buraco entre as raízes. "Ronald!" Gritou tentando segui-lo, mas um pesado galho chicoteou ameaçadoramente o ar o forçando a recuar.

Agora estava visível apenas uma das pernas do ruivo, que ele enganchara em torno de uma raiz na tentativa de impedir o cão de arrasta-lo mais para o fundo da terra, mas um estampido terrível cortou o ar feito um tiro: a perna do ruivo se partiu e, em seguida, seu pé desaparecera de vista.

"Temos de procurar ajuda!" Gritou Hermione, com um corte na altura dos ombros que sangrava.

"Não! Aquela coisa é bastante grande para comer Rony!" Falou Draco furioso, tentando ver uma brecha por entre os galhos.

"Não temos tempo, Hermione. Precisamos ir atrás de Rony." Disse Harry, limpando a testa e ajeitando os óculos tortos no rosto.

"Não vamos conseguir sem ajuda!"

"Hermione, eu não vou deixar meu irmão sozinho!" Exclamou o louro impaciente, recuando de mais uma chicotada.

Nesse momento, Bichento disparou diante deles, deslizou por entre os galhos agressores e colocou as patas dianteiras sobre um nó que havia no tronco. Parecendo ter sido transformada em pedra, a árvore cessou os movimentos.

"Bichento!" Disse Hermione insegura. "Como é que ele sabia?"

"Não importa! Vamos! E mantenham a varinha em mãos!" Disse Draco andando na direção da passagem.

Os três escorregaram por uma descida de terra até o leito de um túnel muito baixo. Bichento ia mais adiante, os olhos faiscando à luz da varinha de Draco.

"Onde é que vai dar esse túnel?" Sussurrou Hermione com terror na voz.

"Eu não sei. Está marcado no Mapa, mas Fred e George disseram que ninguém nunca tinha entrado. Parece que vai em direção a Hogsmeade."

Caminharam o mais rápido que puderam, quase dobrados em dois e a passagem parecia não ter fim. Até que o túnel começou a subir e, momentos depois, Bichento desapareceu. Em vez do gato, Draco viu um espaço mal iluminado por meio de uma pequena abertura. Os três pararam, procurando recuperar o fôlego, depois avançaram cautelosamente, com varinhas erguidas.

Entraram em um quarto muito desarrumado e poeirento. O papel descascava das pares, havia manchas por todo o chão, cada móvel estava quebrado com se alguém os tivesse ataco e as janelas estavam vendadas com tábuas. Os dois garotos olharam para Hermione que parecia muito amedrontada, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Acho que estamos na Casa dos Gritos." Cochichou Draco.

"Fantasmas não fazem isso." Comentou Harry, encarando uma cadeira de madeira com uma das pernas arrancadas.

O mais silencioso que puderam, os dois saíram para o corredor e subiram uma escada desmantelada. Tudo estava coberto por uma espessa camada de poeira, exceto o chão, onde uma larga faixa brilhante fora aparentemente limpa por uma coisa arrastada para o primeiro andar.

"Nox." Sussurraram ao mesmo tempo apagando as varinhas. Havia apenas uma porta. Trocaram um último olhar e, com um chute, Harry a abriu num rompante.

Numa imponente cama de colunas, com cortinas empoeiradas, encontrava-se Bichento que ronronou alto ao vê-los. No chão ao lado do gato, agarrando a perna estendida num ângulo estranha, encontrava-se Rony.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Draco com a voz cheia de preocupação. Suas mãos estavam entendidas, mas não tocavam o ruivo. Olhava-o de todos os ângulos procurando algo, além da perna, fora de lugar.

"Onde está o cão?" Perguntou Harry próximo ao amigo.

"Não é um cão." Murmurou o ruivo dolorido. "É uma armadilha. Ele é um animago."

"Quê?" Perguntou Hermione confusa.

Com um estalo, um homem nas sombras fechou a porta do quarto fazendo todos se virarem para ele. Seu cabelo imundo e embaraçado caia até seus cotovelos. Seus olhos brilhavam em órbitas fundas e escuras. A pele macilenta estava bastante esticada sobre os ossos do rosto e dentes amarelo estavam arreganhados num sorriso. Os quatro reconheceram Sirius Black dos cartazes de procurado.

"Expelliarmus!" E as varinhas de Hermione, Draco e Harry voaram pelo quarto. "Achei que viria ajudar seu amigo." A voz rouca dava a impressão de não ter sido usada há muito tempo. "Seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim. Foi muita coragem não correr à procura de um professor. Fico agradecido. Vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis."

A referência ao seu pai ecoou nos ouvidos de Harry que começou a avançar, mas percebeu um movimento repentino de cada lado do corpo e dois pares de mãos o puxarem de volta. Hermione se aproximou mais de Rony, como que o protegendo. Draco continuava a segurar o moreno pelo pulso, o mantendo parado.

"Se você quiser matar Harry, terá que nos matar também!" Disse Rony impetuosamente, se esforçando para ficar de pé.

"Deite-se ou vai piorar sua fratura." Disse Sirius brandamente.

"Você me ouviu?" Continuou o ruivo, com a voz fraca de dor. "Você vai ter que matar os quatro!"

"Só vai haver uma morte hoje à noite."

"Por quê?" Perguntou Harry com veemência, tentando se desvencilhar de Draco que intensificou o aperto. "Você não se importou com isso da última vez, não foi? Não se importou de matar aqueles trouxas para atingir Pettigrew. Amoleceu na em Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Choramingou Hermione. "Pare."

"É CULPA DELE MEUS PAIS BIOLÓGICOS ESTAREM MORTOS!" E num movimento rápido, o moreno se soltou de Draco e correu até uma das varinhas no chão.

"Vai me matar, Harry?" Murmurou Sirius, com Harry apontando a varinha para seu coração.

"Você matou meus pais." Sibilou friamente.

"Não nego isso, mas você precisa ouvir a história completa."

"A história completa? Você vendeu meus pais a Voldemort. É só isso que preciso saber." A ponta da varinha brilhava, apenas esperando o feitiço ser dito. "Você nunca a ouviu, não é? Minha mãe, tentando impedir Voldemort de me matar. E foi você que fez aquilo... você é que fez..." Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer outra palavra, Bichento passou correndo por Harry e saltou para o peito de Sirius, sentando bem em cima do coração.

"Saia daí." Disse Sirius firmemente, tentando empurrar o gato que enterrou as garras nas vestes velhas dele e não se mexeu. Então Bichento virou a cara para Harry, o encarando e mais ao fundo, Hermione soltou um soluço seco.

"Seu gato precisa rever as prioridades dele, Hermione." Disse Draco sem humor.

"Então você faz parte do problema." Falou Harry encarando Bichento. "E o problema deve ser eliminado."

Então se ouviu um novo ruído. Passos abafados ecoaram pelo chão. Alguém estava subindo.

"ESTAMOS AQUI EM CIMA!" Gritou Hermione de repente.

Sirius caiu de joelhos no chão, com dificuldade em respirar, parecendo mais pálido e doente ainda. Bichento acabou por cair ao seu lado. Harry apertou a varinha, se forçando a agir, mas a porta foi escancarada por um jorro de faíscas vermelhas que atingiu a varinha de Harry, a fazendo voar novamente.

"Onde é que ele está?" Perguntou Remus afobado, seus olhos brilhando num tom vermelho claro. Também parecia estar respirando muito mal e sua palidez e cansaço eram evidentes.

O rosto de Sirius estava impassível e, muito lentamente ergueu a mão e apontou para Rony. Todos se viraram para o ruivo que parecia confuso.

"Mas, então..." Murmurou Remus encarando Sirius com tal intensidade que parecia estar lendo sua mente. "Por que não se revelou antes? A não ser que..." E seus olhos se arregalaram e, devagar, Sirius acenou com a cabeça. Remus baixou a varinha, os olhos avermelhados fixos no cão, foi até ele e o abraçou sendo prontamente retribuído.

Era possível sentir magia vibrando dos dois. E Harry imediatamente lembrou do feitiço de enlace entre os dois. Ele devia estar sendo reforçado com a reaproximação deles. Ao se separarem, Sirius já não lembrava tanto um defunto e Remus não parecia mais tão cansado.

"É bom começarem a explicar o que está havendo" Disse Draco numa voz séria e distante, com varinha em mãos. Mesmo Harry tremeu; era como estar na presença do pai quando este estava irritado. "porque estou há cinco segundos de amaldiçoar primeiro para perguntar depois."

Remus separou as varinhas de Harry, Rony e Hermione e as devolveu, voltando ao lado de Sirius que imediatamente o enlaçou pela cintura. Harry sabia ser o feitiço os forçando a se aproximarem o máximo possível até que a ligação voltasse a se equilibrar.

"Sirius não tem culpa na morte dos seus pais, Harry."

_Sirius estava em casa, lavando a louça, em uma cena bem doméstica. Há algumas horas Remus havia saído para visitar os Potter, Lílian, para ser mais preciso. James deveria estar voltando para casa naquele momento, após um dia de patrulha. Pensou em Harry e em seu recente aniversário de um ano. Tão novo, no meio de uma Guerra e sendo a única esperança de termina-la. _

_Foi quando sentiu o coração apertar e o pânico tomar conta de todo o seu ser. Remus estava em perigo, e Sirius sentiu que o marido ainda estava com os Potter, então...? _

_O fiel do segredo era, afinal, o espião._

**Como foi demorado! Eu não percebi o tempo passar! Sinto muito ser tão lenta nos updates daqui! Não me deixem demorar mais tanto, hein! E lembrando: mandem suas críticas, sugestões, lista de supermercado, desabafos dessa vida difícil, qualquer coisa. Eu sou legal, de verdade. **_  
_

**E para me conhecerem um pouco mais: thosetwistedsisters. tumblr. com (tirem os espaços) - é um projeto meu junto da minha melhor amiga. Deem uma olhada e comentem (ou não). **

**Sorrisos**


	21. Antes do dezenove

_Remus ainda recuperava-se de uma lua cheia bastante intensa. Por conta das missões da Ordem, estava exausto e, no dia seguinte a sua volta da última patrulha, que resultou em um encontro com diversos seguidores de Voldemort, o lobisomem estava pronto para mudar seu animal por um urso e hibernar até o fim de tudo. Contudo, sua intuição lupina o mandou visitar a Mansão Potter e, apesar de Sirius o mandar descansar, Remus seguiu firme para a lareira e foi visitar os amigos. _

_Duas horas depois, os Potter estavam mortos e Remus corria pela vida de uma criança e a sua própria._

_Quando Voldemort ultrapassou a barreira de proteção que envolvia a Mansão Potter, o primeiro a sentir foi Remus que estava na cozinha, com Lílian, enquanto esta dava a mamadeira para um Harry pequeno. James estava no porão da casa, procurando pelo estoque de cerveja amanteigada quando sentiu a presença nada bem vinda e saiu correndo pela casa. Lílian saiu correndo para o quarto do filho com o lobisomem em seu encalço. Mesmo que ele quisesse duelar, estava esgotado demais para qualquer coisa e tudo que poderia fazer seria defender a amiga e o pseudo-afilhado usando o resto de força física e sua mente brilhante que atropelava os pensamentos pensando em planos de como sair daquela situação sem ter de carregar nenhum corpo – ou ser um. _

_Ao entrar na casa, Voldemort foi atrasado por meros três minutos, mas o bastante para Remus conseguir retirar Lílian e Harry da casa. . _

"_Não vamos conseguir sair os dois vivos, Remus. Preciso que cuide de Harry por mim." Pediu Lílian passando seu filho ao outro, com as mãos tremendo e os olhos marejados. Pela janela, haviam visto os últimos momentos de James, lutando bravamente para proteger a família._

"_Eu sinto muito, Lílian." Remus abraçou o menino contra o corpo e beijou Lílian na testa antes de virar e sair correndo._

Em poucos segundos, Remus ouviu os gritos de Lílian, o que o fez parar e olhar para trás podendo ver Lílian caindo ao chão, sem vida. Sua agilidade e conhecimento do lugar o deu vantagem para sair da barreira e aparatar para longe do perigo. O lupino não viu quando Voldemort aparatou furioso, jurando encontra-lo e matar aos dois, e nem viu quando Sirius chegou ao local.

"Sinto muito por não ter protegido seus pais, Harry." Disse Remus com as costas encostadas contra a parede de frente aos garotos. "Eu deveria ter ficado e deixado Lílian leva-lo. Pelo menos você teria a ela." O moreno nada disse. Olhava para o chão, pensativo, processando as informações da noite em que seus pais biológicos foram assassinados.

"E onde a inocência de Black é comprovada?" Perguntou Draco, o único com coragem de quebrar o silêncio e apressar a história. Remus prendeu o sorriso; tão parecido com Lucius. Mostrando-se entediado, mas o lobisomem sabia que o louro, assim como o pai, sentia-se desconfortável em momentos como esses e apenas buscava 'acabar com o clima', como diziam os trouxas.

_Sirius não teve tempo de lamentar a morte dos amigos. Permaneceu escondido enquanto via os diversos aurores e demais membros da Ordem rodeando a Mansão Potter totalmente destruída pela força dos feitiços lançados. Os corpos de James e Lílian, ainda estendidos no chão, sujos e ensangüentados. O canino tremia de raiva e aparatou com uma única meta: encontrar Peter._

_Pettigrew não tinha o rato como animal à toa. Ele sabia bem como se esquivar de um problema mesmo que acaba-se mais sujo ainda. E também não era tão burro quanto a maioria pensava. Bem antes do encontro com Voldemort onde traiu seus amigos, armou um plano para que parecesse inocente quando tudo acontecesse. E ser encontrado por Sirius no meio da Londres trouxa fazia parte do plano. Sua única perda foi um dedo, então passou doze anos de sua vida vivendo como o rato que era, junto a uma família bruxa que o tratava bem e o protegia de todo o mal. _

Até Sirius fugir da prisão promentendo vingança.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Disse Rony chocado, segurando Perebas que se debatia desesperadamente, contra o peito. "Como raios você tem certeza que Perebas é Pettigrew?"

"Na última visita que Fudge fez à Azkaban, pedi que me deixasse como Profeta onde vi uma foto de sua família e Peter. Eu o reconheci na hora. O vi se transformar diversas vezes." Explicou Sirius impaciente.

"Podemos provar." Completou Remus estendendo a mão.

O ruivo ainda olhava para o lobisomem em choque. Não podia acreditar que por todos aqueles anos sua família estava protegendo um criminoso.

"Dê logo o rato pra eles, Ronald!" Falou Draco duramente, fazendo o irmão sair do transe e passar Perebas segurando-se pelo rabo, ainda incerto do que acabara de ouvir.

"Você é um homem morto, Peter." Disse Sirius ao lançar o feitiço direto em Perebas. Um lampejo branco azulado irrompeu de sua varinha e, por um instante, o roedor parou no ar com o corpinho cinzento revirando-se alucinadamente. Então tudo pareceu como um filme; primeiro a cabeça, depois os membros até que havia um homem baixo com o cabelo descolorido e de fios finos malcuidados, nariz finos e olhos miúdos.

"P-padfoot. M-moony. Meus amigos. Há quanto tempo?" Sua voz lembrava um guinchado. Olhou brevemente para a porta e voltou a atenção aos dois bruxos adultos a sua frente.

"Doze anos." Respondeu Sirius o encarando furioso, varinha ainda apontada para Peter.

"Você não vai acreditar nele, Remus, vai? Ele era o fiel do segredo e tentou me matar. Eu estava apenas me protegendo. Ele matou nossos amigos!"

"Você sabe que o feitiço de ligação que tenho com Sirius nos faz saber quando o outro mente. Além disso, você também sabe que posso _cheirar_ quando alguém mente. E você, Peter, fede."

"O feitiço não o impediu de culpar Sirius por todos esses anos." Disse Peter com a voz esganiçada e sorriu de lado ao ver que seu comentário afetou ambos os caninos.

"Não, não impediu." Sirius o apertou ainda mais pela cintura. "Você se superou em seu plano, mas não mais. Sabemos toda a verdade agora."

"Vocês não me matariam." Mas as palavras saíram quase num sussurro, incerto de seu destino.

"NÃO MATAR? VOCÊ MATOU MEUS AMIGOS! ME SEPAROU DE REMU! ME FEZ SER PRESO E QUASE MORTO POR ALGO QUE EU NÃO FIZ!" Berrou Sirius já perdendo toda a paciência. O animago só não pode matar o homem à sua frente porque Remus o segurou pelos braços.

"O QUE EU PODIA TER FEITO?" Berrou Peter, pela primeira vez, tentando se impor. "O LORD DAS TREVAS TEM ARMAS QUE VOCÊS NEM IMAGINAM! TIVE MEDO DE SER MORTO!" Lágrimas rolavam por sua face. "Ele disse que só queria o garoto. Eu não esperava que ele matasse Tiago e Lílian."

"Prometemos proteger um ao outro, custasse o que fosse e você teve medo de morrer? Há coisas piores do que a morte." Sibilou Sirius, ainda seguro por Remus, mas com a varinha erguida faiscando.

"Você deveria ter percebido que se Voldemort não o matasse, nós o mataríamos, Peter." A voz de Remus estava mais rouca e não carregava uma emoção se quer. Harry sabia que o lobo estava começando a se mostrar e que, se continuasse assim, Peter não morreria por um feitiço.

E quando ambos os caninos ficaram em pé lado a lado, com as varinhas erguidas, Hermione fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. Rony olhava tudo embabascado. Draco buscou por Harry, mas milésimos de segundos mais tarde foi que percebeu o que o moreno iria fazer e não conseguiu para-lo.

"NÃO!" Disse o moreno colocando-se entre as varinhas de Sirius e Remus, e Peter ainda estendido no chão.

"Harry, você não ouviu nada do que foi dito aqui?" Perguntou Draco surpreso com a reação do amigo. "Deixe que o matem!"

"NÃO!" Repetiu olhando desafiadoramente ao louro. "Mesmo que qualquer um aqui mate Pettigrew" Olhou para o homem com nojo. ", isso não trará meus pais de volta e nada vai mudar. Ele precisa ser punido, sim, mas deixe que os Dementadores o façam."

Todos o encararam surpresos, mas perceberam que Harry estava certo. Vingar os Potter não adiantaria de nada, além de iguala-los a Peter. As varinhas foram baixadas e Peter tinha os olhos brilhando de esperança em não sair dali morto.

"Você tem todo o direito de decidir, mas pense bem no que ele fez." Disse Sirius.

"Ele merece Azkaban. Ele merece sofrer o que você sofreu." Sirius sorriu tristemente, concordando.

"Então vou amarra-lo." Falou Remus apontando a varinha para Peter que guinchou não confiando no que o lobo realmente iria fazer.

"Não ouse se transformar, ou o mataremos e que se dane se mesmo Lilian vier me assombrar depois." Apesar da brincadeira, todos sabiam que Sirius falava a sério. Inclusive Peter.

"Precisamos voltar ao Castelo." Lembrou Hermione.

"Ronald, não sei consertar ossos tão bem quanto Madame Pomfrey, por isso irei apenas imobilizar sua perna até o entregarmos à enfermaria." Após um simples feitiço, ataduras se enrolaram à perna do ruivo e a prenderam firmemente a uma tala.

"Dois de nós devem se acorrentar a ele. Só para garantir." Disse Sirius.

"Eu faço isso." Prontificou-se Remus.

"Eu também." Disse Rony que parecia ter levado como ofensa pessoal a verdadeira identidade de Perebas.

"De jeito nenhum." Falou Draco ajudando o irmão a se levantar. "Eu faço. Você já está lesionado o bastante."

Sirius conjurou pesadas algemas prendendo Peter ao lupino e Draco pelos braços. O louro estava sério e parecia pensativo.

"Lesionado? Quem fala isso?" Perguntou Harry baixinho, próximo ao louro que apenas sorriu de lado, mais pelo fato do moreno querer anima-lo do que pelo comentário em si.

"Esse é, com certeza, o grupo mais esquisito que vejo." Todos prontos para sair daquele mausoléu, viraram-se surpresos ao ouvirem a voz rouca de Severus.

Sirius foi o primeiro a sair do choque e avançou contra o professor, mas, no meio do caminho foi impedido por Remus que o puxou pelo braço. Peter, pela presença de mais um bruxo ou por se tratar de Severus, tremeu mais.

"Por que não estou surpreso em revê-lo, Black? Posso ver o quão bem lhe fez a estadia em Azkaban." Sirius tentou avançar novamente, mas Remus era bem mais forte e não o deixou se afastar de si.

"Por que RAIOS você não me solta? Não percebe que Ranhoso pode por tudo a perder?" O canino não estava surpreso de Remus defender Snape, desde os tempos de escola o lobo tentava diminuir as brincadeiras por parte dos amigos contra o outro. Contudo, naquele momento, Sirius sabia que se houvesse um momento ínfimo de hesitação, Snape o atacaria e o devolveria aos Dementadores.

"Você poderia ter vindo mais cedo, não?" Falou Remus ignorando as tentativas de se soltar por parte do marido que parou e encarou o lobo confuso.

"E estar presente durante o alegre reencontro com seu marido, além de ouvir mais histórias nostálgicas e perder meu tempo quando basta saber que Pettigrew está vivo e juntar dois mais dois?" Disse Severus entediado. "Não, obrigado. Prefiro chegar no final e resolver o problema de uma vez." Aproximou-se de Draco o soltando da algema presa a ele e Peter.

"O que diabos... Como... Por que Ranhoso está aqui?" Sirius questionou ainda em choque, enquanto Severus prendia-se a Peter que o olhava temeroso, mais pálido e tremendo mais ainda.

"Temos muito que conversar, Sirius, mas não agora. Precisamos inocenta-lo primeiro." Racionalizou o lobisomem.

"Como nos achou?" Perguntou Harry enquanto desciam as escadas ajudando Rony junto de Draco. Hermione vinha mais atrás.

"Remus passou em minha sala logo que viu o nome de Pettigrew escrito no mapa e o de vocês próximos ao Salgueiro."

"Você foi avisar meu pai primeiro, não foi?"

"Pai?" Perguntou Sirius parando de andar por alguns segundos, mas logo foi coagido a continuar por um cutucão de Remus. "É assim que ele te chama?" Perguntou ao lupino.

"Em todos esses anos, só nesse você conseguiu um jornal? Não há rumores dentro da cadeia?" Perguntou Severus exasperado.

"Alguém pode só me resumir o que está acontecendo?" Pediu o canino impaciente.

"Logo após a invasão de Voldemort ao Ministério e sua aparente derrota, Remus tentou me adotar, mas por ser lobisomem, foi impedido. Contudo, ele pode acompanhar todo o processo de adoção e, basicamente, foi meu padrinho durante todos esses anos. Junto de Severus. Até pouco tempo, eu não sabia que você quem era meu padrinho e nem sobre a amizade entre os Marotos." Disse Harry.

"Quem o adotou?" Perguntou Sirius após alguns segundos absorvendo aquelas informações. Novamente, parou de andar.

"Sirius." Disse Remus impaciente, ao lado, Severus rolava os olhos tentando manter a calma.

"Não, Remus. Eu quero saber. Eu tenho direito de saber. Por todo esse tempo achei que você quem cuidava de Harry e por isso não me preocupei, mas agora... E se o estiverem educando com ideias erradas?"

"Meus pais me dão a melhor educação possível." Disse Harry indignado, fazendo Draco e Hermione darem risadinhas.

"Você realmente acha que eu deixaria qualquer um adotar Harry?" Perguntou Remus de cenho franzido fuzilando o marido com o olhar. O canino tremeu levemente, sabendo ter começado uma briga que, com certeza, perderia. De novo. "Analisei cada pedido de adoção que veio e não descansei até encontrar um que me satisfizesse. Além disso, sou bastante presente na criação dele."

"De verdade, vamos ter essa conversa aqui e nessas circunstâncias?" Perguntou Rony chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo-os perceberem onde ainda estavam e o que ainda tinham de fazer.

"Quando tudo isso estiver resolvido, conversaremos." Sibilou Remus ao marido que engoliu em seco sabendo estar encrencado.

Voltar ao túnel foi difícil. Remus, Pettigrew e Severus tiveram que se virar de lado para consegui-lo. Hermione, que estava mais atrás, via o grupo avançar lentamente pelo túnel, em fila indiana. Bichento em seu colo bocejava como se estivessem em um passeio tedioso.

"Você sabe o que significa entregar Pettigrew, Harry?" Perguntou Sirius abruptamente enquanto Harry ajudava Draco a mover Rony pelo túnel.

"Você fica livre."

"Bem... seus pais me nomearam seu tutor." Disse formalmente. "Creio que você ter sido adotado tenha anulado isso, mas eu gostaria, se você quiser, claro, fazer parte da sua família." Seu tom de voz era incerto. "Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se não. Quero dizer, Remus é provavelmente um melhor padrinho do que eu e, talvez seus pais não queiram um acusado foragido perto do filho deles." Falou rápido.

"Está tudo bem, Sirius." Disse Harry divertido. "É claro que você vai acompanhar minha vida, agora. Você é meu padrinho, afinal. Já é da família."

O rosto ossudo de Sirius se abriu no primeiro sorriso verdadeiro. A diferença que fazia era espantosa, como se uma pessoa dez anos mais nova se projetasse através da máscara de fome; por um momento ele se tornou reconhecível como o homem que ria juntos dos amigos. Remus olhou para o marido, finalmente vendo o espírito do cachorro brincalhão de antes. A ligação também se pronunciou, injetando uma animação no lupino que há anos não sentia.

"Vai ser uma reunião familiar promissora." Resmungou Severus.

Finalmente todos conseguiram sair. Os jardins estavam muito escuro tendo as únicas luzes vindas das janelas distantes do castelo. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra começaram a andar; Peter ainda arquejava e, ocasionalmente, choramingava.

"Por que não o deixamos inconsciente como um rato? O trabalho, com certeza, seria menor." Disse Severus com sua varinha apontada de viés para o peito de Pettigrew.

Em silêncio eles avançaram pelos jardins, as luzes do castelo crescendo com a aproximação. Então, uma nuvem se mexeu fazendo surgir sombras escuras no chão e o grupo acabou por ser banhado pelo luar. Remus parou de andar, seu corpo enrijecido e um brilho vermelho no olhar. Severus congelou e Harry prendeu a respiração.

"Ele tomou a poção, certo?" Perguntou Draco.

"Não." Disse Severus pálido. "E a ligação com Black ainda está se regularizando. Ele, provavelmente, está fora de controle."

"Corram." Sussurrou Sirius.

Mas Harry não podia correr. Severus estava acorrentado ao lobisomem e Rony não teria como ir muito longe. Então foi ouviu um rosnado medonho e a cabeça do lupino começou a se alongar junto de seu corpo e ombros que se curvaram. Era visível que Remus tentava ao máximo adiar a transformação, mas logo a maldição tomaria de conta.

"Seu pai vai achar um jeito de me culpar." Disse Severus livrando-se das algemas enquanto empurrava Harry para o lado. "Você vem junto." E puxou Pettigrew, que parecia em choque.

Sirius colocou-se na frente do lupino que ganhava pêlos e tinha seus membros transformados em enormes patas com garras. Bichento tinha os pêlos em pé e chiava sendo fortemente abraçado por Hermione que recuou junto de Draco, Rony e Harry. Severus se colocou na frente deles, em proteção, e ao seu lado Peter tremia lembrando das primeiras transformações de Remus e sabendo perfeitamente a força que o lobisomem tem, além do que era capaz de fazer quando particularmente violento.

Quando o lobisomem se empinou, batendo as longas mandíbulas, Sirius transformou-se; o enorme cão saltando para frente pronto para atacar, se preciso. Harry estava petrificado com a visão, lembrando de quando vira o lobo andando pelos jardins e finalmente saber tratar-se de Remus. Ele era lindo. E parecia mortal.

Remus deu o primeiro movimento e foi tudo que Sirius precisou para avançar. Os dois caninos atracaram-se, mandíbula contra mandíbula e as garras se golpeando.

"Corram!" Gritou Severus apontando na direção do castelo. Os quatro saíram do transe em que estavam e imediatamente se colocaram em movimento. Harry e Draco firmemente atracados a Rony que corria o mais rápido possível com uma perna imobilizada. Hermione liderava o caminho.

"Professor Snape!" Alertou Draco olhando por cima do ombro.

Harry imediatamente olhou para trás, vendo que Sirius estava caído no chão. Remus avançou, fazendo Severus empurrar Peter para o chão e se jogando ao solo em seguida.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Berrou Harry apontando a própria varinha para o lobo. O feitiço pareceu não fazer efeito, apenas o irritou mais ainda. Quando Remus fez menção de saltar contra ele, Sirius o jogou para longe começando uma nova briga.

Foi o tempo de Pettigrew se esticar para apanhar a varinha caída de Severus que tardiamente percebeu o movimento ao seu lado. Quando menos esperava o homem havia se transformado novamente em rato e fugia pelo mato alto e pouco iluminado.

Foi quando um novo uivo foi ouvido, parecendo menos aterrorizador, vindo da floresta. Remus ficou estático, parecendo prestar atenção ao barulho então saiu galopando em direção do ruído.

"Harry, olhe!" Chamou Hermione apontando para Sirius novamente deitado. Era possível ver que sangrava, havia cortes profundos em seu focinho e nas costas.

"Sirius!" Exclamou Harry aproximando, mas sendo impedido por Severus que o empurrou para trás.

"Volte para o castelo." Sibilou e voltou a atenção ao cão caído. "Levante-se, Black. Ou serei obrigado a ir, pessoalmente, atrás de Lupin e ambos sabemos como eu evito um ataco de lobisomem."

Ao ouvir as palavras de Severus, o cão tornou a se levantar, cambaleante. Rosnou para Severus que ergue uma sobrancelha, e num instante o ruído de suas patas foi morrendo até cessar ao longe.

"Vamos." Disse Severus pegando a varinha de volta do chão, mas então, para além do campo de visão de todos, eles ouviram latidos, um ganido; um cachorro em sofrimento.

"Sirius." Murmurou Harry, olhando para o escuro, em um momento de indecisão.

"Não é momento para coragem grifinória." Disse Severus rudemente. "Remus não matará Black. A ligação entre os dois, em algum momento, o fará voltar a si."

"E se for muito tarde?"

"Não podemos fazer nada." Os ganidos de Sirius aumentaram e pareciam mais sofridos. "Harry, não." Repetiu Severus reconhecendo no moreno o olhar momento-de-ser-heróico que James também tinha.

Um último ganido de Sirius foi o que Harry precisou para sair correndo. Severus grunhiu imaginando a fúria de Lucius e a histeria de Narcisa ao contar do ato do filho deles.

"Draco!" Gritou Hermione chamando a atenção de Severus.

O louro saiu correndo atrás de Harry. E Severus tentou imaginar como contaria aos Malfoy sobre a morte de um filho que eles nem imaginam o paradeiro. Grunhiu. Que Remus contasse sozinho sobre ter mutilado os dois garotos, pensou.

"Mais alguém com um desejo mórbido de enfrentar um lobisomem?" Questionou encarando Rony e Hermione que pareciam prestes a ir atrás dos amigos. "Um movimento para aquela direção e os senhores perceberão que entre Remus transformado e eu, vocês iriam preferir a ele." E os dois não se mexeram, sabendo ser verdade. "Ótimo." E os coagiu a continuar a andar em direção ao castelo. "Não se preocupem tanto. O senhor Malfoy está ciente dos poucos feitiços capazes de parar um lobisomem." Ainda que, estupidamente, ele tenha lançado um expelliarmus anteriormente, completou em pensamento.

Os latidos haviam parado e quando os garotos chegaram ao lago viram Sirius em sua forma humana, caído de quatro, com as mãos na cabeça.

"Não! Por favor!" Dizia sofrido, como se revive-se algo muito ruim de antigamente.

"Dementadores!" Avisou Draco olhando na direção de o que parecia cem deles, deslizando em torno do lago. Harry se virou, o frio de gelo penetrando suas entranhas e a névoa começando a obscurecer sua visão.

"Pense em algo feliz!" Ordenou o moreno erguendo a varinha e tentando puxar as próprias lembranças. "Expecto Patronum!" Piscou furiosamente tentando clarear a visão.

"Expecto Patronum!" Gritou Draco, mas sua varinha apenas faiscava.

Os Dementadores estavam a menos de três metros, formando uma muralha sólida em torno dos dois que por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam realizar o feitiço. Harry sentiu os joelhos baterem na grama fria, e viu Draco, ao seu lado, desmaiar.

"Não." Ofegou Harry tocando nas costas do louro.

O Dementador mais próximo parecia estar o avaliando. Então ergueu as mãos e baixou o capuz revelando uma pele sarnenta e cinza estica por cima das órbitas vazias. Havia uma boca; um buraco escancarado e informe, que sugava o ar com o ruído de uma matraca que anuncia a morte. Um terror paralisante invadiu Harry e ele ouvia gritos familiares ao longe. Tudo começou a ficar borrado quando um outro Dementador aproximou-se de Draco, com a boca escancarada e que parecia puxar o resto de vida do louro que parecia estar tendo uma crise asmática.

Quando tudo ficava escuro, ele achou que percebeu uma luz prateada ao longe e imediatamente, o frio que sentia passou. Demasiado fraco para se mexer, nauseado e trêmulo, o moreno abriu os olhos e viu os Dementadores se afastando. Havia uma figura, como um cervo, galopando através do lago e, por um momento, Harry viu entre a claridade alguém que lhe parecia familiar. Então, tudo ficou preto novamente e o moreno não ouvia e nem sentia mais nada.

"Onde Remus está?" Perguntou Harry nos seus oito anos. "Há dias não o vejo."

_Lucius mirou Severus através da mesa que continuava a comer como se a pergunta tivesse sido sobre o tempo. _

"_Não me olhe assim, Lucius. Seu filho, sua explicação." Disse sem tirar os olhos do prato._

_Harry continuava a encarar os dois adultos, esperando uma resposta. Há três dias não via e nem sabia nada de Remus. Ninguém o informou se ele havia viajado, então achou melhor perguntar, mas logo que o fez, sentiu a tensão de Lucius e Severus surgir._

"_Você é o professor aqui. Poderia educa-lo sobre o assunto." Falou Lucius ainda encarando Severus._

"_Você é o pai."_

"_Você é um dos pseudo-padrinhos." Retrucou. "Se algo acontecer a Narcisa e eu, você quem fica com o garoto. E Lupin, claro." Lembrou e finalmente conseguiu a atenção do moreno para si._

"_Narcisa poderia explicar a ele."_

"_Ela só volta na terça." _

_Severus encarou o louro exasperado, então virou-se para Harry que começava a ficar impaciente. _

"_Então?" Perguntou o menino._

"_Remus é um lobisomem. Há três dias foi lua cheia e ele se transformou. Não é algo que pode ser controlado ou curado. Normalmente, ele é calmo e poderia facilmente se passar por um cachorro domesticado, mas dessa vez ele ficou violento e se feriu" O menino arregalou os olhos preocupado. "Ele está bem. Está se recuperando. E é por isso que ele não tem lhe visitado."_

"_Por que ele se machucou?" _

"_Ainda não perguntei a ele."_

"_Não podemos fazer com que ele não se machuque?" Perguntou pensativo._

"_Podemos apenas fazer com que ele se machuque menos." Lucius pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Severus. Harry percebeu que eles estavam tendo uma conversa silenciosa. Eles eram bons nisso. Algumas vezes, Remus também participava, mas quando Lucius e Severus conversavam, Remus, as vezes, não conseguia acompanhar. "Pode acontecer de você vê-lo transformado. Um dia. Não precisa ter medo. Como eu disse, normalmente, é uma transformação calma, mas pode ocorrer que não. Então vou ensina-lo alguns feitiços que previnem de Remus, ou outro lobisomem, machuca-lo."_

"_Não quero duelar contra Remus." Franziu o cenho._

"_Esperamos que não seja preciso." _

"Precisamos saber dos detalhes, Snape." Repetiu Fudge o que parecia ser pela milésima vez.

"Peter Pettigrew está vivo e foragido. Black é inocente. Dois alunos foram atacados por Dementadores. Isso é tudo que o senhor precisa saber."

"Mas como tudo isso aconteceu? E onde estão as provas?"

"Na forma de um rato, em algum lugar na floresta."

Harry estava deitado com os olhos bem fechados. Sentia-se muito tonto. As palavras que ouvia pareciam viajar muito lentamente dos ouvidos para o cérebro. Suas pernas e braços pareciam feitos de chumbo, as pálpebras pesadas demais e tudo que ele queria era dormir por um longo período de tempo.

"E você realmente não tem ideia do que fez os Dementadores se retirarem?"

"Não, ministro. Quando os encontrei, os Dementadores já haviam voltado aos seus postos."

Houve uma pausa. Harry abriu os olhos lentamente e enxergou tudo embaçado. Seu cérebro parecia estar trabalhando um pouco mais rápido e, quando isso foi percebido, surgiu uma sensação desagradável na boca do seu estômago. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da soluções e poções que só a enfermaria tinha. Apertou os olhos e olhou para o lado onde Madame Pomfrey estava de costas para ele, curvada sobre um leito. Draco. Os fios platinados eram visíveis por conta do luar que banhava sua cama.

"Ah, você acordou!" Disse Madame Ponfrey animada, pousando uma enorme barra de chocolate na mesa de cabeceira do moreno que piscou voltando a encará-la. Estava tão atenta a Draco que nem percebeu quando a enfermeira o notou.

"Como Draco está?"

"Eu estou bem." Disse o louro exasperado. "Só bati a cabeça quando desmaiei." E virou o rosto completo para o moreno que pode ver um pequeno curativo em sua têmpora direita.

"O senhor vomitou logo que acordou, senhor Weasley. Isso é sinal de concussão." Disse Madame Pomfrey séria.

"Mamãe vai enlouquecer." Harry virou para o leito do seu outro lado e deparou-se com Rony. Sua perna profissionalmente enfaixada repousando sobre um travesseiro.

"Rony!"

"Hey, Harry."

"Finalmente estão todos acordados." Disse Hermione que ocupava o leito ao lado do ruivo.

"Estão todos bem?" Perguntou Harry buscando os óculos que estavam também na cabeceira ao lado.

"Nada como dois animais gigantes e um traidor desprezível para sair do cotidiano e, é noite de luar. Não é poético?" Disse Draco sarcástico fazendo o moreno sorrir de lado sabendo que ele estava bem.

"Eles apanharam Sirius, Harry." Disse Hermione. "O Professor Snape está tentando persuadir o Ministro a tirar as acusações, mas não há provas. Querem que os Dementadores dêem o beijo."

"QUE?" Harry saltou da cama sendo logo invadido por uma dor descomunal. Não estava preparado e sentia-se fraco demais para evitar. Acabou por soltar um grito fazendo Draco correr para o seu lado. Hermione levantou-se e parou próxima aos dois, junto a Rony que havia empertigado-se na cama.

"Harry, o que houve?" Perguntou Fudge invadindo a enfermaria, parecendo agitado.

"Coma seu chocolate." Disse Madame Pomfrey erguendo a barra.

"Ministro, ouça!" Pediu Harry ainda de joelhos. "Sirius Black é inocente! Peter Pettigrew fingiu a prórpia morte. Nós o vimos hoje à noite."

"Você está muito confuso, garoto. Passou por uma provação terrível. Deite-se agora e descanse. Temos tudo sob controle."

"Ministro, por favor, ouça." Disse Hermione. "Todos nós o vimos. Pettigrew era o rato de Rony. Ele é um animago e agora está foragido." Os três meninos confirmaram com um aceno.

"Black deve ter feito algo para vocês. Ou os Dementadores o afetaram de algum jeito. Estão todos confusos."

"Não estou confuso! Estou furioso! Aquele maldito passou todo esse tempo morando comigo! Ele dormia na minha cama!"

"Ministro!" Madame Pomfrey disse aborrecida. "Devo insistir que o senhor se retire. Meus pacientes não devem ser angustiados."

"Estamos tentando contar o que aconteceu!" Disse Draco exasperado.

A porta se abriu fazendo Dumbledore presente. Harry, com ajuda de Draco e Hermione, voltou para sua cama, com um pedaço de chocolate em mãos.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black é inocente!" Disse Harry.

"Por Merlin!" Exclamou Madame Pomfrey histérica.

"Isto é ou não é uma ala hospitalar?" Questionou Severus logo atrás.

"Peço desculpas, Papoula, mas preciso dar uma palavra com os senhores Weasley, Malfoy e a senhorita Granger." Disse Dumbledore calmamente. "A sós." Completou.

"Diretor! Eles precisam descansar!"

"Isto não pode esperar, Papoula. Devo insistir."

Madame Pomfrey mordeu os lábios e saiu em direção a sua sala, batendo a porta ao passar. Fudge consultou o grande relógio de ouro que trazia pendurado no colete.

"A essa hora os Dementadores devem ter chegado. Vou ao encontro deles. Dumbledore, vejo você lá em cima." E retirou-se também.

"Você pode ficar, Severus." Disse Dumbledore suave.

"Não, obrigado. Tenho pais a comunicar e um lobisomem a tratar."

"Como Remus está?" Perguntou Harry.

"A ligação o fez recobrar os sentidos, mas com Black preso..." Não precisava terminar a frase para saber que Remus também estava em perigo se Sirius recebesse o beijo. "Com licença." Deu meia volta e saiu.

Logo que a porta foi fechada, os quatro começaram a falar de uma vez, cada um tentando explicar o que ocorreu. Dumbledore ergueu a mão num gesto de silêncio e efetivamente os calou.

"É a vez de vocês ouvirem, e peço que não me interrompam. O tempo é muito curto." Disse em voz baixa. "Infelizmente, não existe a mínima evidência que sustente a história de Sirius, exceto a palavra de vocês, Severus e Remus. Quatro bruxos de doze anos não convencem ninguém. Menos ainda um bruxo com histórico de Comensal e outro com uma maldição e, que por acaso é marido do acusado. Eu mesmo prestei depoimento ao ministério que Sirius era o fiel do segredo dos Potter."

"Mas o senhor acredita em nós." Falou Draco.

"Acredito, mas não tenho o poder de fazer os outros verem a verdade, nem de passar por cima do Ministro da Magia." Harry sentiu como se o chão estivesse se abrindo debaixo de seus pés. "Precisamos é de mais tempo." Disse Dumbledore lentamente, seus olhos encontrando os de Hermione que parecia confusa de início até que algo estalou dentro dela.

"AH!" Disse ela de olhos arregalados.

"Sirius está preso na sala do Professor Flirwick, no sétimo andar. A décima terceira janela a contar da direita da Torre Oeste. Vocês não podem ser vistos e, se tudo der certo, poderão salvar mais de uma vida inocente hoje à noite." Encarou Hermione novamente. "A senhorita conhece as leis. E repito: vocês não podem ser vistos." Deu as costas e virou-se para olha-los ao chegar à porta. "Vou trancá-los. Faltam cinco para meia noite. Acredito que três voltas devem bastar. Boa sorte." E fechou as portas.

"Boa sorte?" Perguntou Rony verbalizando a confusão de Harry. "Que é que ele espera que a gente faça?"

Mas Hermione estava mexendo no decote das vestes, puxando de dentro uma corrente de ouro muito longa e fina.

"Harry, vem aqui." Disse ela com urgência enquanto passava a corrente em torno do pescoço de Draco. "Depressa." O moreno se apressou, incerto, e teve a corrente em torno de seu pescoço também.

"Ronald, você fica. Sua perna vai acabar nos atrasando." Disse Draco.

"Pra onde vocês vão?" Perguntou o ruivo ainda confuso.

Hermione girou a ampulheta três vezes fazendo a enfermaria desaparecer. Harry teve a sensação de que estava voando muito rápido, para trás. Um borrão de cores e formas passou veloz por ele, seus ouvidos latejaram. Por impulso, segurou na coisa mais próximo de si até que sentiu que havia chão firme sob seus pés e todas as coisas tornaram a entrar em foco.

Ele se achava parado no saguão deserto do castelo e um feixe de raios dourados de sol que entrava pelas portas de carvalho abertas incidia sob o piso de pedra. Olhou para onde segurava e percebeu ser a mão de Draco que sorria de lado com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" Perguntou dissimulado, soltando-se do louro.

"Voltamos no tempo. Três horas." Respondeu Hermione tirando a corrente do pescoço do moreno e de Draco.

"Tem alguém vindo!" Disse Draco empurrando os dois para dentro de um armário com vassouras e esfregões. "Passos pelo saguão..."

"É, acho que somos nós indo para a casa de Hagrid." Completou Hermione.

"Pelo eco, não são mais que quatro pessoas."

"São passos lentos porque estamos lutando por espaço embaixo da Capa."

"Descemos as escadas."

"Sério, parem de completar a frase um do outro e me expliquem o que está acontecendo." Disse Harry.

"Isso é um Vira-Tempo." Explicou Hermione erguendo a corrente.

"Oh." Foi tudo que o moreno pensou em dizer. "Já tinha ouvido falar, mas achava não existirem mais." Piscou. "Então é assim que você assistia tantas aulas no mesmo horário."

"Gênio." Disse Draco rolando os olhos. "Precisamos ir."

"Aonde?" Perguntou Harry. "Estamos indo para o Hagrid agora. Como isso ajuda Sirius?"

"Vamos salvar Bicuço." Disse Hermione abrindo a porta do armário.

O corredor estava deserto. Da forma mais silenciosa possível, saíram correndo do armário e desceram os degraus de pedra. As sombras já estavam se alongando, os topos das árvores da Floresta Proibida mais uma vez iam se tingindo de ouro. Transpuseram as hortas em direção às estufas, pararam por um instante ocultos por elas, depois recomeçaram a correr, contornando o Salgueiro e, finalmente em direção a floresta para se esconderem.

"Certo." Disse Hermione sem ar. "Precisamos chegar sem sermos vistos à casa de Hagrid. Fiquem escondidos."

Os três caminharam em silêncio entre as árvores, acompanhando a orla da floresta. Quando avistaram a frente da cabana, ouviram uma batida na porta e trataram se ocultarem depressa atrás de um grosso carvalho e espiaram pelos lados. Hagrid, trêmulo e pálido, aparecera à porta procurando ver quem batera. E Harry ouviu a própria voz.

"Essa foi a coisa mais estranha que já fizemos." Disse Draco após ouvir Hagrid fechando a porta. Harry concordou com a cabeça.

"Vamos continuar." Cochichou Hermione. "Precisamos chegar mais perto de Bicuço." Avançaram cautelosamente entre as arvores até verem o hipogrifo nervoso, amarrado à cerca em volta do canteiro de abóboras de Hagrid.

"Agora?" Sussurrou Harry.

"Não. Temos que esperar até o pessoal da Comissão vê-lo." Disse Draco. "Isso vai nos dar, no máximo, uns sessenta segundos."

Ao longe, ouviram o barulho de louça de partindo na cabana do meio gigante.

"Vou encontrar Perebas agora." Cochichou Hermione e logo em seguida seu grito foi ouvido.

Harry ficou sério. Estava a menos de cinco metros de Pettigrew. E se o agarrasse agora? Todo o resto seria evitado, certo?

"Não, Harry." Disse Draco igualmente sério chamando-lhe a atenção. "Não podemos ser vistos. Estaríamos violando uma das leis mais importantes da magia."

"A Professora McGonagall me contou histórias horríveis que aconteceram quando bruxos mexeram com o tempo. Montes deles acabaram matando os eus passado ou futuros por engano."

"Foi só uma ideia." Murmurou o moreno.

Ver a si mesmo era a sensação mais esquisita que Harry já sentira. A vontade era de ir lá, se apresentar e contar tudo que ocorreria nas próximas horas.

Esperaram que eles do passado fossem embora, então Macnair apareceu na janela da cabana de Hagrid questionando sobre o hipogrifo.

"Lá...lá fora." Respondeu Hagrid rouco.

A voz de Fudge foi ouvida logo em seguida e ele começou a ler a notificação oficial da execução. O rosto do carrasco desapareceu da janela e Harry soube que era agora ou nunca.

"Esperem aqui. Eu faço." Sussurrou Harry indo em direção de Bicuço. Cuidando para não piscar, o moreno encarou os ferozes olhos do animal e fez uma reverência. Foram poucos segundo, mas para Harry foi uma eternidade até que Bicuço dobrasse os joelhos. "Vamos Bicuço." Murmurou desamarrando a corda que o prendia e começando a puxá-lo, mas o hipogrifo não o seguia. "Bicuço, anda!" Sibilou quietamente o puxando com mais força.

O hipogrifo começou a andar, farfalhando as asas com irritação. Ele e Harry estavam a três metros da floresta, bem à vista da porta dos fundos da cabana. O coração do moreno batia desesperadamente e Harry pensou que se não escutassem um bicho daquele tamanho andado, com certeza, ouviriam seu coração.

Voltou a respirar normalmente quando se escondeu de volta com Draco e Hermione.

"Onde ele está?" Perguntou a voz fraquinha do velhote da Comissão.

"Estava amarrado aqui!" Disse o carrasco furioso. "Eu o vi! Bem aqui!"

"Que extraordinário." Comentou Dumbledore. Havia um tom de riso em sua voz.

"Deve ter se soltado! Bicucinho, que garoto inteligente!" Disse Hagrid orgulhoso.

O barulho dos comentários sobre o sumiço de Bicuço foram sumindo até ficar tudo em silêncio.

"E agora?" Perguntou Hermione olhando para os lados.

"Vamos ter que nos esconder aqui." Disse Draco olhando as profundezas da floresta enquanto o sol ia se pondo.

"Precisamos mudar de lugar." Disse Harry concentrado. "Temos que ver o Salgueiro Lutador ou não vamos saber o que está acontecendo."

Os três saíram pela orla da floresta, a noite escurecendo tudo à volta, até poderem se esconder atrás de um grupo de árvores, entre as quais eles podiam avistar o Salgueiro.

"Olha lá o Rony." Falou Hermione de repente.

E, novamente, a cena onde Sirius agarrava Rony pela perna e o puxava para dentro do Salgueiro, então este os acertava até que Bichento aperta o nó e os guia para dentro. Alguns minutos depois, Remus aparece. Mais alguns minutos mais tarde e Severus segue o mesmo rumo.

Os três sentaram, lado a lado, enquanto Bicuço, deitado, parecia também esperar pelo momento certo de saírem do esconderijo.

"Como vocês afastaram os Dementadores?" Perguntou Hermione após um tempo. "Ouvi o Ministro comentar que eram muitos."

"Não faço ideia. Eu desmaiei, lembra?" Disse Draco amargo.

"Havia mais alguém lá." Disse Harry fazendo os outros dois o encararem surpresos. "Eu não consegui lançar o feitiço, mas vi que alguém lançou e no meio da claridade, vi alguém."

"Você viu quem era, não viu?" Perguntou Draco fazendo o moreno encarar o chão como se fosse algo inédito.

"Vi meu pai." Murmurou.

"Você quer dizer seu pai adotivo, certo?" Perguntou Hermione.

"...Não."

"Mas Harry"

"Eu sei." Cortou ele. "Mas, pelo que pude ver, parecia ele. Tenho fotos dele."

"Não importa. Que bom que fomos salvos." Disse Draco.

"JAMES E SIRIUS! PONHAM MEU FILHO NO CHÃO NESSE SEGUNDO!" Berrou Lílian entrando na sala e vendo seu filho flutuar, rindo, junto de brinquedos que faziam caretas e dançavam. Parecia um baile.

"_Não podemos deixa-los cinco minutos sozinhos." Disse Remus entrando no cômodo. _

"_Eu devia ter casado com Remus. Teríamos filhos lindos e inteligentes que dominariam o mundo!" Resmungou a bruxa com o filho no colo, risonho. _

"_Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Lils." Retrucou James cruzando os braços. "E não fale como se nosso filho fosse estúpido e feio." _

"_Ele só tem um ano, Prongs. Ainda dá tempo das espinhas estragarem essa carinha lisa." Comentou Sirius recebendo um cascudo por parte de James. "Hey!"_

"_Harry é lindo e inteligente." Concluiu Lílian. "Mas meu gene com o de Remus faria crianças excepcionais." _

"_Elas seriam lobisomens, Lílian." Disse Remus de cenho franzido fazendo Sirius e James rir. _

"_Os mais belos e inteligentes." Deu de ombros._

"_Ok, chega de esfregar na minha cara que você me escolheu como segunda opção." Disse James tomando Harry para si. "Você me prefere como pai do que Remus, certo, Harry?" Perguntou. _

"_Emus!" Guinchou Harry rindo fazendo todos da sala rir, exceto James que passou o menino para o lobisomem. _

"_Primeiro minha esposa, agora meu filho." Murmurou._

"_O que se pode fazer, Prongs. Meu marido é irresistível." Disse Sirius dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do amigo._

"_Destruidor de lares, isso sim."_

"_Pare de resmungar como um velho amargo." Disse Lílian. "Você sempre foi minha única opção." James sorriu encarando a esposa. "Claro que poderíamos ter nos planejado melhor e ter Remus como o pai dos meus filhos." Sirius gargalhou ao lado do moreno que mais uma vez, emburrado, lhe acertava um tapa na cabeça._

"_Você não deveria estar tão feliz, Pad." Disse James lentamente. "O amor deles é mútuo." Sorriu de lado vendo o moreno para de rir e encarar o marido._

"_O que?" Perguntou Remus ainda com Harry no colo. "Lílian é uma bela mulher e podemos ter uma conversa séria e civilizada. Diferente de vocês."_

"_A questão é, ela é uma mulher." Disse Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha._

"_Pff, por favor, Sirius." Falou Lílian. "Se for por **isso**, sabemos que posso conseguir um. Até maior que o seu, devo acrescentar." James quem gargalhava agora. _

"_Ma!" Chamou Harry erguendo os bracinhos e prontamente Lílian o pegou no colo. _

"_É hora de você dormir. Seu papai Remus vai me ajudar a coloca-lo na cama?" Perguntou divertida piscando para o lobisomem. _

"_Mas é claro." Disse Remus levantando-se e seguindo a bruxa. _

_James e Sirius passaram o resto da noite lamentando pelo quadrado amoroso que se encontravam. _

A folhagem no alto rumorejava baixinho à brisa. A lua aparecia e desaparecia por trás das nuvens que deslizavam pelo céu.

"Ai vem eles." Sussurrou Hermione.

Remus, Peter e Severus saíram desajeitados do buraco nas raízes, seguidos de Sirius, então Harry com Rony e Draco, e mais atrás Hermione segurando Bichento. Todos caminhando em direção ao castelo.

"Não tem nada que possamos fazer, Harry. Voltamos para ajudar Bicuço e Sirius." Lembrou Draco vendo o moreno concordar lentamente com a cabeça.

A luz deslizou para fora da cobertura de nuvens.

"Remus está se transformando." Disse Hermione.

"Temos de mudar de lugar." Disse Draco de repente. "Ele vai correr para cá." Hermione não se mexeu.

Remus havia tentado avançar em Severus e Peter, mas falhou, e estava agora prestes a avançar em Harry. Os segundos passavam e o uivo que distraiu o lobo não foi ouvido.

"Hermione, vamos!" Chamou Harry.

A garota piscou voltando sua atenção ao amigo, mas continuou parada. Sem pensar muito mais, levou as mãos a boca formando um cilindro e uivou chamando a atenção de Remus.

"Obrigado por me salvar." Disse Harry surpreso.

"Não agradeça ainda. Corram!"

"Vamos voltar para a cabana de Hagrid! Está vazia!" Falou Draco puxando Bicuço e correndo loucamente com os amigos ao seu encalço. Ouviu o lobisomem uivando em sua cola.

Harry derrapou diante da porta, a escancarando. Hermion, Draco e Bicuço passaram como relâmpagos por ele; o garoto se atirou para dentro e trancou a porta. Canino latiu com força, mas logo se calou quando Hermione sentou ao seu lado e o acariciou nas orelhas.

"Acho melhor sair." Disse Harry lentamente após recuperar o fôlego. "Não conseguiremos saber quando salvar Sirius se não soubermos o que está havendo." Hermione o olhou desconfiada.

"Vou junto." Disse Draco.

"Não vou tentar interferir." Disse o moreno depressa.

"Tem um lobisomem a solta, Testa-rachada. Não vou te deixar sozinho lá fora."

"Draco tem razão. É perigoso demais ir sozinho. Vão os dois. Eu fico aqui com o Bicuço."

Os dois saíram e contornaram a cabana. Ouviram latidos ao longe, significando que os Dementadores estavam fechando o cerco sobre Sirius. Eles do passado iriam correr para Sirius a qualquer instante. Harry ficava cada vez mais ansioso. Queria ir ver quem produzira o patrono, mas sabia que não poderia ser visto.

"Vamos nos aproximar apenas o bastante para vermos quem é, mas ao menor sinal de que os Dementadores virão pra nós, fugimos. Fique com a varinha em mãos." Disse Draco recebendo um sorriso grato em resposta.

E lá estavam os Dementadores. Emergiam da noite, vindos de todas as direções, deslizando pela orla do lago. Estavam se distanciando do ponto em que Harry e Draco se encontravam agora, à margem oposta. Eles não teriam que se aproximar deles e correram. O moreno não pensava em outra coisa senão em James.

O lago estava cada vez mais próximo, mas não havia sinal de ninguém. Na margem oposta, Harry e Draco vislumbravam minúsculos pontos prateados; suas próprias tentativas do eu passado de produzir um Patrono. Havia uma moita bem na beirinha da água e os dois se atiraram atrás dela, espiando entre as folhas. Na margem oposta, os reflexos prateados de repente se extinguiram. Uma mescla de terror e excitação percorreu o corpo dos dois.

"Vamos." Murmurou Harry. "Onde é que você está?" Mas não veio ninguém.

O círculo de Dementadores, do outro lado, se fechava e, de repente, um deles despiu o capuz e sobrevoou Draco. O louro tremeu ao lado de Harry que, naquele momento entendeu; não vira seu pai, vira a si mesmo.

"O que está fazendo?" Cochichou Draco exasperado ao ver o moreno indo para fora da moita com a varinha em mãos.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Berrou Harry e, da ponta de sua varinha, irrompeu um cervo prateado, deslumbrante e ofuscante. Os dois garotos apertaram os olhos tentando ver através da claridade o bicho investir contra os Dementadores e os expulsar até que deu meia-volta, retornando em direção a Harry e Draco. Lentamente, ele curvou a cabeça cheia de galhos.

"Prongs." Murmurou Harry. Então o animal desapareceu.

"Não podemos ser vistos e você lança um feitiço?" Disse Hermione exasperada aproximando-se com Bicuço.

"Harry acabou de salvar minha vida." Disse Draco. "Foi ele quem afastou os Dementadores."

"O que?" Perguntou ela confusa.

"Atrás da moita. Não podemos ser vistos." Disse o moreno sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

"Harry, você conjurou um Patrono que expulsou todos aqueles Dementadores! Isso é magia muito adiantada. Muito mesmo." Disse Hermione após ouvir a explicação dos dois.

"Eu não podia deixar que desse o beijo em Draco." O louro o encarou agradecido. "Eu sabia que conseguiria realizar o feitiço porque já tinha feito antes. Como você fez mais cedo quando Remus ia me atacando. Faz sentido?"

"Nem um pouco." Disse Hermione divertida. "Olhem!"

Severus aproximava-se de Harry, Draco e Sirius que estavam desmaiados próximos ao lago. Sua preocupação era evidente e Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver correndo para seu eu passado logo que o viu. Severus ajoelhou, procurando saber se o garoto estava vivo e o alívio foi visível quando percebeu que Harry estava apenas inconsciente. O mesmo cuidado era evidente com Draco, o que chocou o louro. Era perceptível a hesitação quando Severus foi tratar de Sirius.

"Temos quarenta e cinco minutos até o Professor Dumbledore fechar a porta da ala hospitalar. Temos que salvar Sirius e voltar à enfermaria antes que alguém perceba que estamos ausentes." Disse Hermione.

Os três esperaram, observando o reflexo das nuvens que se moviam sobre o lago, enquanto a moita ao lado sussurrava à brisa. Bicuço, entendiado, estava bicando a terra atrás de vermes.

"Quem é aquele?" Sussurrou Draco. "Alguém está saindo do castelo!"

"Macnair!" Disse Hermione. "Ele foi chamar os Dementadores!"

"É agora!" Falou Harry indo até Bicuço.

"Er.." Hermione parou, sem saber onde sentar.

"Por Merlin! Não temos tempo para pudor agora." Disse Draco sentando atrás de Harry. "Sente atrás e segure em mim. Prometo ser um perfeito cavalheiro." Sorriu de lado fazendo a menina ruborizar e Harry rolar os olhos.

Harry puxou a corda de Bicuço por cima do pescoço e amarrou-a como se fossem rédeas. Bateu os calcanhares nos lados do animal o fazendo levantar vôo. Então comprimiu os flancos de Bicuço com os joelhos, sentindo as grandes asas erguerem-se com força por baixo deles. Hermione segurava Draco muito apertado, pela cintura que a ouvia reclamar baixinho.

"Ache logo onde Sirius está! Hermione está quase me fazendo expelir os pulmões." Retrucou o louro.

Eles começaram a voar silenciosamente em direção aos andares superiores do castelo. Harry puxou com força o lado esquerdo da corda e Bicuço virou para aquele lado. O garoto tentava contar as janelas que passavam velozes.

"Ali!" Disse Draco apontando por cima do ombro de Harry para Sirius quando emparelharam com uma janela. O moreno estendeu a mão e, quando as asas de Bicuço baixaram, conseguiu dar umas pancadinhas na vidraça. Sirius olhou e quando percebeu de quem se tratava, saltou da cadeira indo até a janela.

"Se afaste!" Avisou Harry tirando a varinha. "Alorromora." E a janela se abriu.

"Como raios vocês conseguiram um hipogrifo?"

"Sobe, não temos muito tempo." Disse Draco afastando para dar lugar a Sirius. Hermione guinchou baixinho ao ver que o louro estava praticamente solto o que a deixava também a mercê de uma queda livre.

"Bicuço, vai!" Disse Harry sacudindo a corda fazendo o hipogrifo bater as asas e ir para o alto, até o topo da Torre Oeste.

Pousaram com um ruído de cascos e Hermione praticamente se jogou de cima do animal.

"Explicações?" Perguntou Sirius roucamente.

"Longa história." Disse Draco. "Apenas saiba que Bicuço também escapou da morte esta noite."

"Muito obrigado. À todos." Falou Sirius sorrindo encarando um a um. "Como estão Remus e Rony?"

"Rony está bem. Madame Pomfrey já cuidou da perna dele." Sirius respirou em alívio. "Remus voltou a si e está no castelo, não sei onde, mas Severus está cuidando dele." O homem franziu o cenho. "Está tudo bem, Sirius. Severus sabe o que está fazendo." Assegurou Harry.

"Não entendo o porque de tanta consideração com Snape." Resmungou o animago.

"Longa história e o tempo está acabando." Disse Draco.

"Você precisa ir." Falou Harry hesitante. "Vamos nos ver, certo? Remus vai encontra-lo e quando as férias começarem, vamos nos ver."

"É claro!" Disse Sirius sorridente subindo de volta em Bicuço. "Até as férias, garotos!" E levantou vôo.

"Dez minutos!" Exclamou Hermione.

Os três saíram correndo pela porta às costas deles e desceram uma escada de pedra circular muito estreita. Quando chegaram embaixo ouviram vozes. Colaram o corpo contra a parede e escutaram. Pareciam as vozes de Fudge e Severus. O Ministro questionando o professor, mais uma vez, que respondia a tudo num tom tedioso e andava cada vez mais depressa tentando fugir.

"Eu já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, Ministro. Se o senhor não acredita em mim, não entendo porque insiste em me questionar." Disse friamente virando-se para encarar Fudge foi quando viu os olhares de Harry, Draco e Hermione que arregalaram os olhos, surpresos por terem sido vistos. "Vamos à minha sala. O senhor tem _três minutos_ para perguntar tudo o que quer saber e ouvir tudo o que eu, novamente, disser." Disse enfatizando o tempo.

Logo que os dois sumiram pelo corredor, puderam respirar normalmente.

"Vocês acham que ele realmente nos viu?" Perguntou Hermione incerta.

"Não importa, precisamos ir." Disse Harry.

Desceram uma escada, correram por um corredor, se jogaram dentro de uma sala vazia ao ouvirem a risada escandalosa de Pirraça, então correram desesperadamente para a entrada da ala hospitalar.

"Ouço Dumbledore." Disse Draco com a respiração descompassada.

Saíram sorrateiramente pelo corredor quando a porta de enfermaria se abriu. Apareceram as costas de Dumbledore que terminava de instruí-los sobre o que deveriam fazer. Encostou a porta, sem tranca-la e virou-se.

"Então?" Perguntou baixinho.

"Conseguimos." Disse Harry ofegante.

"Muito bem." Escutou atentamente verificando se havia algum ruído no interior da ala hospitalar. "Entrem."

"Quem é esse?" Perguntou Harry apontando para um enorme quadro onde um bebê com poucos fios platinados usava um macacão verde escuro e ria abraço a um dragão de brinquedo que parecia não estar gostando do afeto.

"_Seu irmão." Disse Narcisa._

"_Onde ele está?" Inquiriu. Estava com três anos e já sentia falta de pode interagir com alguém que não fosse adulto, elfo ou uma criança mais velha. Queria um irmão._

"_Eu não sei." Controlou as emoções. Não poderia chorar na frente do filho. _

_Filho. Harry Potter era seu filho agora e o amava tanto quanto amava Draco, mas sentia falta do louro. Harry não era um substituto. E nem seu coração de mãe o veria como um. Era seu filho ainda que não tivesse sua carne e seu sangue. _

"_Narcisa?" Chamou Remus hesitante. Nos dois anos que visitava os Malfoy, nunca viu a porta do antigo quarto de Draco aberta. _

"_Remus!" Disse Harry alegremente descendo do colo da mãe e indo até o lobisomem que o levantou. "Remus, eu tenho um irmão!" Disse contente, então franziu o cenho. "Mas mamãe não sabe onde ele está." _

"_Oh." Foi tudo que o lobisomem conseguiu dizer então encarou Narcisa. _

"_Não de doces a ele. O próximo banho é as seis e meia e o jantar as sete em ponto. Ele precisa estar na cama as sete e meia." Instruiu aproximando de ambos. "Bom passeio, Harry. Se você precisar de mim ou do seu pai, avise Remus que ele nos dirá. Não se afaste dele." Disse suavemente beijando a bochecha do moreno. "Não se atrase e cuidado com meu filho." Sibilou para o lobisomem._

Os três entraram no cômodo vazio, exceto por Rony que os encarava debilmente. Ao ouvirem o clique da fechadura, se jogaram em suas respectivas camas e um instante depois, Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala.

"Será que já posso cuidar dos meus pacientes?" A enfermeira estava mal humorada. Harry e Draco acharam melhor aceitar o chocolate que ela trazia.

Quando os quatro deixaram a ala hospitalar ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, foi para encontrar um castelo quase deserto. O calor sufocante e o fim dos exames sinalizavam que todos estavam aproveitando ao máximo mais uma visita a Hogsmeade. Draco, Rony e Hermione preferiram ficar junto de Harry.

Os quatro iam em direção ao escritório de Remus quando o encontraram na sala de aula cercado por diversas caixas.

"Olá, garotos." Disse o lobisomem sem se virar para a porta, arrumando algo em sua escrivaninha. "Como estão?" Então os encarou preocupado.

"Minha perna está curada." Disse Rony depressa.

"Fico feliz em saber. Sirius costuma ser cuidadoso quando transfigurado, mas acredito que a vontade de se vingar foi maior." Sorriu, então fechou o semblante. "Peço perdão pelo meu comportamento ontem a noite. Foi irresponsabilidade minha não tomar a Poção mesmo sabendo dos efeitos que o feitiço de ligação teria... teve em mim. Fico aliviado em saber que não feri ninguém." Hesitou. "Mortalmente." Adicionou lembrando-se do marido.

"Tudo no passado." Disse Draco.

"O senhor está indo embora?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Receio que sim."

"Fudge acha que você e Snape ajudaram Sirius a fugir, não?" Questionou Draco.

"Sim, mas ele preferiu dar a versão onde Severus e eu tentamos cumprir com nosso dever de professores e evitar que Sirius atacasse os alunos." Disse divertido.

"Não é por isso que vai embora." Disse Harry seriamente.

"Não, não é." Apoiou-se na mesa atrás de si. "Eu sou um lobisomem. Não posso por vocês e os demais alunos e professores em risco novamente."

"Isso não o impediu de passar o ano aqui nos ensinando." Retorquiu Rony. "Por que agora?"

"Desde que fui contratado, Dumbledore recebeu algumas cartas de pais preocupados por seus filhos. Algumas explicações e a promessa de que eu não oferecia qualquer tipo de perigo resolveu, mas agora..."

"Mas o Ministro praticamente o chamou de herói por tentar deter Sirius." Disse Hermione. "Não acredito que algum pai irá achar ruim que o senhor continue sendo professor."

"Não me preocupo com isso. O problema é que nada impede que uma repetição minha da noite passada aconteça." Disse Remus.

"Sirius está livre e você sabe que ele é inocente. Não foi sua culpa, foi culpa da ligação entre vocês que ainda não estava restaurada." Falou Harry.

"E ainda não está." Afirmou o lobisomem. "Vocês viram como posso ser violento. E não somente quando transformado, devo acrescentar. É preciso muito controle da minha parte para não me deixar afetar por certas coisas porque se eu deixar, o lobo em mim vai ter o controle." Explicou. "Eu gosto de ensinar, mas minha prioridade aqui era manter Harry seguro. Eu já havia combinado com Dumbledore sobre meu tempo como professor aqui. Agora que já sabemos a verdade sobre Sirius e Peter, não há necessidade que eu fique."

"O senhor é o melhor professor que tivemos de Defesa." Disse Rony.

"Obrigado, senhor Weasley. Dez pontos para a Grifinória por levantar minha auto estima." Disse divertido fazendo todos sorrirem. "Além disso, eu não teria tempo de ser professor quando agora tenho um animal a cuidar e que detesta ficar sozinho." Deu de ombros. "E Bicuço, claro." Todos sorriram.

"Black está com você?" Perguntou Draco baixinho.

"Pelo menos, até que a ligação se regularize."

"Mas vamos nos ver durante as férias, certo? Sirius incluso." Perguntou Harry.

E para a surpresa e agrado de todos, Remus jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Mesmo com as cicatrizes em seu rosto, suas expressões se tornaram mais suaves e ele parecia mais jovem.

"Será, no mínimo, interessante o reencontro entre seus pais e Sirius."

"Acha que Lucius não vai aprovar?" Perguntou o moreno preocupado.

"Não é ele que pode levantar a varinha logo que Sirius aparantar lá."

"Minha mãe?" Perguntou surpreso.

"Eles são primos." Disse simplesmente deixando Harry com olhar abobalhado. "O que, de certa forma, faz com que Sirius seja seu primo de segundo grau. E por sermos casados, também somos primos."

"Família estranha." Disse Draco.

"Você nem imagina o quanto." Concluiu Remus.

"Ótimo. Estão todos juntos. E por que não estou surpreso?" Disse Severus entrando na sala chamando a atenção de todos. "Remus, sua presença é imediatamente exigida na sala de Dumbledore." Encarou Harry, Draco, Rony e Hermione. "E a de vocês."

"O que houve?" Perguntou Remus franzindo o cenho.

"Alguma chance de você se transformar e, digamos, acalmar Lucius usando a força?"

"Meu pai está aqui?" Perguntou Harry ansioso. "Estou em problemas, não estou?"

"Severus?" Questionou Remus silenciosamente e quando percebeu o receio nos olhos do amigo, entendeu. "Parece que você não é o único com problemas, Harry." Encarou Draco. "Diga-me, Draco. O que sabe sobre seus pais biológicos?"

**Tentando compensar minha demora em atualizar hehe**

**Sorrisos.**


	22. Terceiro i

Os habitantes de Little Hangleton continuavam a chamá-la "Casa dos Riddle", ainda que já fizesse muitos anos desde que a família Riddle morara ali. A casa ficava em um morro com vista para o povoado, algumas janelas pregadas, telhas faltando e a hera se espalhando livremente pela fachada. Outrora uma bela casa senhorial, e, sem favor algum, a construção maior e mais imponente de toda a redondeza, a Casa dos Riddle agora estava úmida, em ruínas, e desocupada.

As pessoas do local concordavam que a velha casa dava arrepios. Meio século antes uma coisa estranha e terrível acontecera ali, uma coisa que os antigos habitantes do povoado ainda gostavam de discutir quando faltava assunto para fofocas. E como quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto, ninguém mais sabia onde estava a verdade. Todas as versões, porém, tinham o mesmo início: cinquenta anos antes, ao amanhecer de uma bela manhã de verão, quando a casa dos Riddle ainda era bem cuidada e imponente, uma empregada entrou na sala de estar e encontrou os três Riddle mortos. A empregada saiu correndo morro abaixo, aos berros, até o povoado, e acordou o maior numero possível de pessoas.

"Caídos na sala com os olhos abertos! Gelados! Ainda com a roupa do jantar!" Disse a empregada.

A polícia foi chamada e Little Hangleton inteiro fervilhou de espanto, curiosidade e mal disfarçada excitação. Ninguém gastou fôlego em fingir tristeza com o que acontecera aos Riddle, porque eles eram muito impopulares. Os velhos sr. e sra. Riddle tinham sido ricos, esnobes e grosseiros, e seu filho adulto, Tom, era tudo isso em grau maior. A preocupação de todos que moravam em Little Hangleron era a identidade do assassino - pois não havia dúvida de que três pessoas aparentemente saudáveis não poderiam ter morrido, na mesma noite, de causas naturais.

O Enforcado, o bar local, faturou sem parar aquela noite; os habitantes do povoado apareceram em peso para discutir a matança. Foram recompensados por terem deixado o conforto de sua lareira, quando a cozinheira dos Riddle apareceu teatralmente e anunciou para o bar, repentinamente silencioso, que um homem chamado Franco Bryce acabara de ser preso.

"Franco!" Exclamaram várias pessoas. "Nunca!"

Franco Bryce era o jardineiro dos Riddle. Morava sozinho em uma casa malcuidada na propriedade dos patrões. Voltara da guerra com uma perna dura e uma intensa aversão por ajuntamentos e barulhos, e, desde então, trabalhava para os Riddle. Houve um corre-corre geral para pagar bebidas para a cozinheira e ouvir maiores detalhes.

"Sempre achei que ele era esquisito." Disse a mulher aos ouvintes ansiosos, depois do quarto xerez. "Assim, antipático. Tenho certeza de que não ofereci a ele só uma xícara de chá, ofereci bem umas cem. Nunca quis se misturar, nunca mesmo."

"Ah." Disse uma mulher sentada ao balcão. "Mas ele passou muito sofrimento na guerra, o Franco, e gosta de uma vida tranquila. Isso não é razão..."

"Quem mais tinha a chave da porta dos fundos, então?" Vociferou a cozinheira. "Desde que me entendo por gente, sempre teve uma chave de reserva pendurada na casa do jardineiro! Ninguém forçou a porta ontem à noite! Não tem janelas quebradas! O Franco só precisou entrar escondido na casa grande enquanto a gente dormia..."

As pessoas trocaram olhares tenebrosos.

"Eu sempre achei que ele tinha um jeito ruim, e não me enganei." Resmungou um homem junto ao balcão.

"Foi a guerra que deixou ele esquisito, se querem saber a minha opinião." Falou o dono do bar.

Na cidadezinha vizinha de Great Hangleron, na delegacia de polícia escura e feia, Franco teimava em repetir sem parar que era inocente e que a única pessoa que ele vira perto da casa, no dia da morte dos Riddle, fora um adolescente estranho, de cabelos negros e rosto pálido. Ninguém mais no povoado vira o tal garoto e a polícia não teve dúvidas de que Franco o inventara. Então, quando as coisas estavam ficando muito feias para Franco, chegou o laudo sobre os cadáveres dos Riddle e tudo mudou.

A polícia nunca vira um laudo mais esquisito. Uma equipe de legistas examinara os corpos e concluíra que nenhum dos Riddle fora baleado, envenenado, esfaqueado, estrangulado, sufocado ou, pelo que sabiam, sofrera qualquer violência. Com efeito, continuava o laudo, em tom de inconfundível perplexidade, os Riddle, tirando o fato de que estavam mortos, pareciam gozar de perfeita saúde. Os legistas observaram - como se estivessem decididos a encontrar alguma coisa errada nos cadáveres - que cada membro da família tinha uma expressão de terror no rosto. E como não havia a menor prova de que os Riddle tivessem sido assassinados, a polícia foi obrigada a soltar Franco. Os mortos foram enterrados no cemitério da igreja de Little Hangleton e, por algum tempo, suas sepulturas se tornaram alvo da curiosidade geral. Para surpresa de todos, Franco Bryce voltou para sua casinha na propriedade dos Riddle.

"Para mim, foi ele quem matou a família e não me interessa o que a polícia disse. E se ele tivesse um pingo de decência, iria embora daqui, sabendo que a gente sabe que foi ele." Disse um morador.

O ricaço, atual dono da Casa dos Riddle, nem morava lá nem dava um destino à casa; diziam no povoado que ele a mantinha por "causa dos impostos", embora ninguém entendesse muito bem o que significava isso. E o ricaço continuou a pagar a Franco para cuidar da jardinagem. Ele agora se aproximava do seu septuagésimo setímo aniversário, a perna mais dura que nunca, mas era visto trabalhando pelos jardins quando fazia bom tempo, embora o mato já começasse a levar a melhor.

O mato não era, no entanto, o único problema que Franco precisava enfrentar. Os garotos do povoado tinham criado o hábito de atirar pedras nas janelas da Casa dos Riddle. Passavam de bicicleta por cima da grama que Franco se empenhava tanto para manter aveludada. Umas duas vezes eles haviam arrombado a velha casa para ganhar apostas. Sabiam que o velho Franco era dedicado à propriedade e achavam graça vê-lo mancando pelo jardim, brandindo a bengala e ralhando, a voz roufenha, com os invasores. Franco, por sua vez, acreditava que os garotos o atormentavam porque, tal qual seus pais e avós, achavam que ele era um assassino. Por isso, quando acordou certa noite de agosto e viu uma coisa muito estranha na casa, ele simplesmente supôs que os garotos estivessem indo um pouco mais longe em suas tentativas de castigá-lo.

Foi a perna dura que o acordou; doía mais do que nunca agora na velhice. Franco se levantou e desceu as escadas até a cozinha pensando em tornar a encher a bolsa de água quente para aliviar a rigidez do joelho. Parado à pia, enchendo a chaleira, ele olhou para a Casa dos Riddle e viu uma luz brilhando nas janelas do primeiro andar. Franco percebeu na mesma hora o que estava acontecendo. Os garotos tinham invadido novamente a casa e, a julgar pela luz, haviam acendido a lareira.

Franco não possuía telefone e, de qualquer modo, desconfiava demais da polícia, desde que esta o levara para interrogatório depois das mortes dos Riddle. Na mesma hora, ele pousou a chaleira, correu para cima o mais rápido que a perna dura lhe permitiu, e logo voltou à cozinha, vestido, e apanhou uma velha chave enferrujada no gancho junto à porta. Depois, pegou a bengala, que deixara apoiada na parede, e saiu pela noite.

A porta de entrada da Casa dos Riddle não tinha sinais de arrombamento, e o mesmo acontecia com as janelas. Andando com dificuldade, Franco contornou a casa em direção aos fundos até chegar a uma porta semi-escondida pela hera, apanhou a velha chave, enfiou-a na porta e abriu-a silenciosamente. Entrou em uma cozinha cavernosa. Havia muitos anos não entrava ali; ainda assim, mesmo no escuro, ele se lembrou de onde era a porta para o corredor e tateou até encontrá-la, as narinas invadidas pelo cheiro de podridão, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer som de passos ou vozes no primeiro andar. Chegou ao corredor, que estava um pouquinho mais claro, graças às grandes janelas com moldura de madeira que havia de cada lado da porta de entrada, e começou a subir as escadas, abençoando a poeira grossa que cobria a pedra, porque abafava o som dos seus passos e de sua bengala.

No patamar, Franco virou à direita e viu imediatamente onde se encontravam os intrusos: no finzinho do corredor havia uma porta entreaberta de onde saía uma luz vacilante, que projetava uma longa nesga dourada no chão escuro. Franco foi se aproximando mais, segurando a bengala com firmeza. A alguns passos da entrada, conseguiu entrever uma faixa estreita do quarto adiante. O fogo estava aceso na lareira. Isto o espantou. Parou e escutou com atenção, porque uma voz masculina falava dentro do quarto; parecia tímida e temerosa.

O jardineiro viu de relance um homenzinho, de costas para a porta, empurrando a cadeira conforme lhe pediram. Usava uma longa capa preta, e tinha uma grande pelada na parte de trás da cabeça. Depois, ele desapareceu de vista.

"Aonde foi Nagini?" Perguntou uma voz fria.

"N... não sei, milorde." Disse a primeira voz, nervosamente. "Saiu para explorar a casa, acho."

"Você vai ordenhá-la antes de nos recolhermos, Peter." Disse a segunda voz. "Vou precisar me alimentar durante a noite."

Nesse momento, o jardineiro ouviu um movimento às suas costas no corredor escuro. Virou-se para olhar e paralisou ao ver alguma coisa deslizava em sua direção pelo chão, e quando se aproximou da faixa de luz, ele percebeu, com um choque de terror, que era uma cobra gigantesca. Apavorado, pregado no chão, ele viu aquele corpo ondulante abrir uma trilha larga e curva na poeira espessa do chão, sempre mais próximo. Antes que decidisse o próximo passo, a cobra emparelhou com ele e então, incrivelmente, milagrosamente, passou; orientava-se pelos silvos e bufos que a voz fria emitia do outro lado da porta e, em segundos, a ponta do rabo da cobra, malhada de losangos, desapareceu pela abertura. Havia suor na testa de Franco agora e a mão na bengala tremia. No quarto, a voz fria continuava a silvar, e ocorreu a Franco uma idéia estranha, uma idéia impossível.

Esse homem podia falar com as cobras.

"Nagini trouxe notícias interessantes, Peter."

"Milorde?" Perguntou Pettigrew curioso.

"Segundo Nagini, tem um velho trouxa parado do lado de fora do quarto, escutando cada palavra que dizemos."

De repente, Franco sentiu-se puxado para dentro da sala e a poltrona, bruscamente, foi virada em sua direlão e ele viu seu ocupante. Sua bengala caiu no chão com estrépito. Ele abriu a boca e soltou um grito. Gritou tão alto que nunca ouviu as palavras que a coisa na poltrona disse ao erguer a varinha. Houve um relâmpago de luz verde, um ruído farfalhante e Franco Bryce desabou. Morreu antes de bater no chão.

A trezentos quilômetros dali, Harry acordou assustado.

O moreno estava deitado de costas, respirando com esforço como se tivesse corrido. Acordara de um sonho vivido, apertando o rosto com as mãos. A cicatriz em sua testa ardia sob seus dedos como se alguém tivesse comprimido sua pele com um arame em brasa. Ele se sentou, uma das mãos ainda na cicatriz, a outra estendida no escuro à procura dos óculos que deixara na mesa de cabeceira. Ao coloca-los, o quarto entrou em foco, iluminado por uma luz fraca e enevoada vinda da rua. Harry tornou a passar os dedos pela cicatriz. Continuava dolorida. Ele acendeu o abajur ao seu lado, saiu da cama, atravessou o quarto em direção ao banheiro e encarou-se no espelho.

Examinou a testa cuidadosamente, mas tirando o fato de arder, tudo estava ordem. Veio à sua mente a imagem pouco nítida de um quarto escuro onde havia uma cobra em cima de um tapete diante da lareira, Pettigrew e Voldemort.

Fechou os olhos com força e tentou se lembrar que aparência tinha Voldemort, mas foi impossível. Tudo que sabia era que, no momento em que a poltrona girara, vira o que estava sentado nela, sentira um espasmo de horror que o acordara. Ou fora a dor na cicatriz?

E quem era o velho? Porque sem dúvida havia um velho. Harry o vira cair no chão. Tudo estava ficando confuso; o garoto levou as mãos ao rosto tampando a visão do quarto em que estava, tentando reter a imagem daquele outro quarto mal iluminado, mas os detalhes desapareciam depressa.

Na mesma hora a voz de Hermione Granger penetrou sua cabeça, aguda e cheia de pânico.

"Sua cicatriz está doendo? Harry, isso é realmente sério." Ela diria exasperada. "Informe seus pais, Snape e Lupin imediatamente! Vou verificar no meu livro _Aflições e Males Comuns na Magia_ algo que possa ajudar."

Quase riu podendo imaginar a amiga correr atrás do livro e lê-lo inteiro. Contudo, sabia que não seria de muita utilidade visto que sua cicatriz era única. Provavelmente, devesse ir ao quarto de seus pais e informa-los sobre o ocorrido.

"São três da manhã, espero que esteja morrendo." Diria Lucius encarando-o friamente. A partir daí haveria três cenários. O primeiro seria onde seu pai o mandaria de volta à cama, provavelmente o castigaria com algum feitiço que o impedisse de dormir a menos que ele descobrisse um contra-feitiço; talvez Remus e Severus seriam chamados, haveria uma rápida conversa sobre o que o sonho significaria, mas nada seria feito porque não há o que ser feito; ou seria o caos.

Nenhuma das cenas agradavam Harry.

Sem pensar muito, o moreno ascendeu o abajur ao lado da cama, puxou um pergaminho de uma gaveta, pegou tinta e caneta pena e empertigou-se na cama. Escreveu o que lembrava do sonho, colocou alguns pensamentos sobre o mesmo, falou da dor que sentiu, dobrou a carta e a endereçou a Draco. Continuou sentado, com a carta em mãos, decidindo se deveria envia-la ou não.

Faltavam quinze dias para o começo das aulas e a única notícia que teve do louro foi através das cartas de Rony e dos gêmeos. Hermione também o mencionou algumas vezes. A última vez que o viu, foi no dia seguinte ao encontro com Sirius e a revelação sobre Pettigrew estar vivo e ser o delator do esconderijo de seus pais e por isso Voldermot conseguiu localiza-los.

E, no dia seguinte a tantas emoções, é sabido que Draco é o filho biológico dos Malfoy.

_Lucius subia os degraus quase como se flutuasse, sem fazer qualquer ruído. As pinturas na parede o olhavam de forma aprovadora. Mesmo Harry, quando menor, e em seus momentos imaturos, ao correr pela casa o fazia com graça quando desejava assustar algum dos elfos ou mesmo seu pai e Severus. Remus tinha a vantagem de senti-lo aproximar-se._

_O louro não conseguiu deixar de sorrir de lado com a lembrança do filho quando criança. Sempre cheio de energia, mas nunca de forma descontrolada. Sabia a hora e local em que não precisaria posar como prole exemplar e apenas deixar-se guiar pelas vontades infantis. _

_E agora o menino tinha treze e logo não precisaria de orientação alguma. Lucius suspirou pesadamente. _

"_Senhor Malfoy, senhor." Chamou um elfo atrás de si o fazendo parar próximo ao topo e virar para trás, o encarando sem expressão. Ergue uma sobrancelha esperando pelas notícias. "Senhora Malfoy recebeu carta hoje, senhor. Não sei do que trata, senhor. Senhora está nos aposentos de filho há muito tempo levado, senhor. Não está bem." _

_**Não está bem. **_

_Seus passos ganharam velocidade adentrava os aposentos que não era aberto há anos. Narcisa estava de pé, parecendo perdida em pensamentos, segurando um dragão de pelúcia que parecia conformado com o forte aperto que recebia. Lucius encostou a porta atrás de si chamando a atenção da esposa que o encarava de forma nostálgica. Foi até o criado mudo próximo, pegou uma carta e a ofereceu a Lucius que decidiu por não tomar o papel, encarando-a inquisitivo. _

"_Encontraram Draco." _

_Apesar de todos acharem Dumbledore ser uma espécie de vidente, ele não predizia o futuro ou coisa assim. O Diretor apenas era um excelente observador e conseguia 'prever' acontecimentos de acordo com fatos, isolados ou não, que aconteciam. E quando teve de enviar a carta de entrada para a família Weasley chamando por novos alunos – seriam astutos como Charlie e Bill, ou estudiosos como Percy, talvez brincalhões como Fred e George? -, deparou-se com o nome Draco. Lembrou dos acontecimentos de nove anos atrás e tudo se encaixava. _

_A questão era, deveria comunicar aos Malfoy? _

_Também era de crença popular pensarem que Dumbledore era como um ser superior que não age sem motivo ou necessidade. A verdade era que muitas coisas estavam além de sua capacidade, muitas outras precisavam de mais tempo para serem resolvidas, algumas não tinha realmente o que fazer e outras eram um dilema que nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia como proceder. _

_Decidiu seguir as ações de Severus e Remus, e esperar que o tempo decidisse. _

_No primeiro ano, Voldemort buscava voltar para ter sua vingança. O que quase conseguiu se não fosse por Granger, Malfoy e os irmãos Weasley – que não era nem de longe como os irmãos; Rony não era atento a detalhes e muitas vezes precisava de ajuda nos estudos, era moderado nas brincadeiras, mas era fiel aos amigos até o fim. Draco, apesar da criação, parecia estar no sangue sua fachada fria que afastava as outras pessoas, além de usar todas sua habilidade nos estudos, defendendo-se das investidas nada amigáveis de seus companheiros de casa, ou ajudando os amigos._

_Dumbledore esperava que finalmente o segredo fosse revelado, mas conformou-se de que apenas Harry voltasse para a Mansão Malfoy. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora._

_No segundo ano, mais uma vez, os quatro amigos lutaram bravamente contra a magia negra que tentava se libertar as custas de uma vida inocente, a caçula Weasley, que passou a fazer parte do corpo estudantil da escola. O perigo foi, com certeza, maior visto que Voldemort não se tratava apenas de um parasita; ele começava a ter um corpo sólido. _

_O Diretor achou que talvez fosse tempo de uma reunião familiar, mas, no fim, Harry continuava filho único até onde se sabia. _

_Agora, com Peter Pettigrew foragido e que, com certeza, buscava uma maneira de trazer seu mestre de volta, Dumbledore sabia que não havia mais tempo. Sabia que Lucius estava sendo ameaçado por Comensais e que tudo indicava que o ano seguinte traria maiores complicações. _

_Que seja o que Merlin quiser._

"_Eu não sou um Malfoy." Foi tudo que Draco disse após saber ter sido levado por um Comensal que o largou, (in)felizmente, na propriedade de sua atual família. _

"_Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, o achei parecido com Lucius, mas não fiz a ligação com os fatos." Disse Harry chamando a atenção do louro para si. "Você tem esses momentos que arrasta a voz, igual ele. Como se o que falassem e para quem falasse fosse algo muito entediante e feito apenas por pura educação. E vocês tem a mesma dedicação em sempre estarem arrumados. Lucius diz que um Malfoy deve sempre estar no seu melhor mesmo no seu pior." _

"_Eu não sou seu irmão, Harry." Disse o louro secamente surpreendendo a todos. _

"_O que acontece agora?" Perguntou Rony parecendo apreensivo. "O que acontece com Peter, Sirius e... Draco?" _

"_Nada acontece comigo." Virou-se para o irmão. "Eu não mudei." Voltou a encarar Remus. "Nada mudou. Eu não sou um Malfoy." Repetiu._

"_Lucius já deve estar com o diretor. Você e Harry precisam ir lá." Disse Severus. _

"_Eu não vou." Falou Draco._

"_Fale com eles." Pediu Hermione tendo a atenção do louro. "Você não é obrigado a aceita-los e ninguém está pedindo isso, mas eles são seus pais e, pelo o que entendi, o procuraram por todos esses anos. Eles tem o direito de, ao menos, saber como você está e conhece-lo." Cruzou os braços em um abraço estranha consigo mesma._

"_POR QUE RAIOS NÃO FUI COMUNICADO DISSO DESDE O COMEÇO?!" Os berros de Lucius poderiam ser ouvidos por todo o castelo se a diretoria não tivesse um feitiço que impedisse disso. "MEU FILHO DESAPARECIDO ESTAVA AQUI TODO ESSE TEMPO E VOCÊ...!" Respirou profundamente tentando se controlar. _

"_Diretor." Disse Severus abrindo apenas uma brecha da porta, mas logo se arrependendo ao ser mirado com intensa fúria por Lucius. _

"_Você sabia." Sibilou Lucius. _

"_Agora não é a hora, Lucius." _

"_E com que direito você oculta tal informação...?" Levantou da cadeira indo na direção do moreno. A porta logo foi escancarada por Remus que se pos na frente de Severus. "Maldito lobisomem!" Estancou onde estava não querendo arriscar um desentendimento com Remus logo em sua época de transformação. "Você também sabia!" _

"_Logo que Severus descobriu, entrou em contato comigo e decidimos juntos não falar." Explicou calmamente. "Agora sente-se, Lucius, ou irei força-lo a se acalmar." O vermelho passou rapidamente por seus olhos e apesar de Luciu obedecer ao lupino, era evidente que logo nem mesmo uma ameaça de um lobisomem resolveria. "Não sabíamos como contar. Esperávamos que, talvez, nessas férias poderíamos entrar no assunto." _

"_Entrar no assunto?!" Exasperou-se o louro. "Vocês iriam na minha casa, falar sobre o tempo e, quem sabe, entre a entrada e o prato principal me dizer que Draco estava com os Weasley todo esse tempo?"_

"_Eu esperava poder apenas mandar uma coruja." Retorquiou Severus. "Ou Remus transformado." Recebeu um olhar de reprovação tanto de Lucius como de Remus. _

"_Sentimos muito, Lucius. Não há como justificar nosso ato. Esperamos que possa nos perdoar um dia." Concluiu Remus. _

"_Apenas mantenha a compostura. Seus filhos estão aqui fora." Retrucou Severus bem menos simpático que o lupino._

"_Draco...?"_

"_Contamos a ele." Declarou o lobisomem._

"_Quero vê-lo." Disse Narcisa pronunciando-se a primeira vez desde que seu marido começou a berrar. "Quero ver meus dois filhos."_

_Quando Lucius viu os garotos entrando na sala, correu os olhos por Harry num ato impulsivo de paternidade. Queria confirmar de que estava tudo bem com ele. Quando se deu por satisfeito, encarou Draco e soube que se Abraxas, seu pai, estivesse vivo, o puniria por demonstrar tanta emoção no olhar. _

_O menino era a cópia mais jovem de si._

"_Draco." Choramingou Narcisa indo abraçar o louro que se deixou ser tocado, mas não retribuiu o gesto. "Você está tão grande. Tão lindo." Murmurou afastando-se. "Dumbledore nos contou do ocorrido da noite passada. Como vocês estão?" Encarou Harry._

"_Estamos bem. Madame Pomfrey e Severus não nos deixaram sair da enfermaria até terem certeza de estarmos totalmente recuperados." Disse o moreno. Narcisa acenou com a cabeça e voltou os olhos para Draco. _

"_Você está bem, querido? Prefere sentar?" Perguntou Narcisa gentilmente, em tom de mãe, o que fez o menino olha-la como se a visse pela primeira vez. _

"_Eu não posso fazer isso." Disse Draco recebendo olhares confusos. "Já me contaram de como fui raptado e abandonado próximo a casa dos meus pais adotivos. Posso ver que realmente sou filho de vocês. A genética é gritante, mas eu não sinto nenhuma ligação com vocês." Narcisa parecia mais pálida e Lucius tinha a mandíbula tensionada. "Não posso nem imaginar pelo o que passaram, mas eu não sou o bebê de vocês. Não sou um Malfoy. Sou um Weasley. Cresci como um, e foram eles que me acolheram. Não posso simplesmente apagar todos esses anos." _

"_Não estamos pedindo que faça isso, Draco." Disse Narcisa hesitante. "Queremos conhece-lo. Falar com seus... pais." Sorriu tristemente. "Nunca parei de pensar em você, de quere-lo de volta. Foi minha culpa você ter sido levado de nós." Tentou toca-lo no rosto, mas o louro afastou-se encarando Lucius. "Draco." _

"_Deixe-o." Disse Lucius autoritariamente. Narcisa o encarou surpresa. "Ele não nos reconhece e nem eu a ele." Disse amargo. "Fico feliz que esteja bem, mas de agora em diante tenho apenas um filho." _

"_Lucius." Disse Narcisa exasperada. "Não faça isso." _

"_Faça suas malas, Harry. Não vou esperar mais uma semana para leva-lo para casa." _

"_Pai." Disse o menino em conflito encarando Lucius e Draco que mantinham o olhar um no outro. Não era o momento, mas o moreno não pode deixar de notar, mais uma vez, a semelhança entre eles. Ela como um espelho que mostrava a mesma pessoa em diferentes fases da vida._

"_Lucius. Draco é nosso filho. Não importa quem o criou." Falou Narcisa receosa. _

"_Claramente ele não pensa assim." Draco continuava em silêncio._

"_Draco, por favor." Pediu Narcisa, mas o louro não respondeu ou se mexeu. Percebendo que não teria como fazer o menino mudar de ideia, não naquela noite, se recompôs. Todas as emoções que transbordavam de seu corpo, gestos e fala sumiram. "Vá, Harry." O moreno a encarou. Sua mãe voltou a postura aristocrática de sempre. _

"_Com licença." Disse o moreno retirando-se sendo seguido por Draco que não olhou para trás. _

_Logo que os dois saíram, de repente, o louro sentiu-se ser empurrado contra a parede de pedra. Mirou surpreso o moreno que o encarava raivoso._

"_Qual o seu problema?!" Gritou Harry._

"_Meu problema é ter seus pais me dizendo que, após todo esse tempo, querem que eu seja filho deles!" Rebateu._

"_Mas você é!"_

"_EU SOU UM WEASLEY!"_

"_E UM MALFOY!"_

"_ONDE RAIOS ELES ESTAVAM QUANDO FUI SEQUESTRADO? FUI ACHADO NO MEIO DO MATO!"_

"_NÃO FOI CULPA DELES!"_

"_EU NÃO OS CONHEÇO!"_

"_VOCÊ RECUSOU ESSA CHANCE!"_

_Os dois encararam-se vermelhos de raiva e arfantes. _

"_Molly e Artur Weasley são os melhores pais que eu poderia ter. Eles nunca me trataram diferente dos meus irmãos. Aprendi a andar com eles segurando minha mão. E quando eu adoecia, eles cuidaram de mim. Quando eu me machucava, eles me abraçavam até que eu me acalma-se. Quando os gêmeos me jogava algum feitiço, eles nos separavam. Tudo o que eu sei, eles quem me ensinaram." Fechou os olhos respirando fundo e voltando a encarar Harry. "Eu não sei como lidar com isso, Harry. Tenho pais maravilhosos, mas eu sempre senti esse vazio que meus pais verdadeiros deixaram. Eu não sei como ter meus pais biológicos de volta."_

"_Se eu tivesse a oportunidade de conhecer meus pais biológicos..." Começou o moreno com voz mais suave, mas não menos firme. "Eu faria qualquer coisa. Eu aceitaria qualquer chance." Draco franziu o cenho percebendo a tristeza no olhar do outro. Harry olhou pela janela, sabendo estar começando a ser emotivo e rapidamente levantou suas barreiras, então voltou a encarar o louro. "Meus pais estão mortos. Eu não tenho mais chance alguma. Os seus estão há poucos metros de nós, vivos. E você vai ignora-los?" _

"_Eu preciso pensar." _

Hedwigs piou do poleiro em que estava. Viu o dono escrever a carta e queria saber se deveria ir entrega-la ou não. Harry olhou para o papel e olhou para a coruja, então decidiu. Logo a coruja pousou sobre a cama, colocou a carta no bico e saiu voando pela janela. Em poucas horas, Draco receberia a correspondência.

Horas depois, banhado e arrumado, Harry descia as escadas lentamente, tentando evitar ao máximo estar no mesmo cômodo com os pais. Desde o (re)encontro com Draco, os quatro se estranhavam. Narcisa era praticamente muda. Lucius falava em monossílabos, com voz tediosa e olhares fatais. Remus e, conseqüentemente, Sirius, foram proibidos de visitar Harry naquele verão. Sirius ainda tentou entrar a força na Mansão, quase causando um duelo entre ele, o local e seus ocupantes, mas o lupino conseguiu faze-lo seguir a razão e foram embora. Ainda podiam se comunicar por cartas ou através da lareira. Severus, por algum motivo desconhecido por Harry, ainda era aceito pela Mansão e o professor abusava desse poder continuando a visita-los vez ou outra mesmo que Lucius o encarasse raivosamente e Narcisa preferisse se manter ocupada com diversos afazeres até Severus fosse embora.

Porém, mesmo antes de entrar na sala, percebeu que o silêncio aquele dia era diferente.

"Bom dia, querido." Falou Narcisa fazendo o garoto buscar pelo pai que apenas acenou com a cabeça, toda a atenção voltada ao prato a sua frente. "Pedi aos elfos que fizessem seu prato preferido." Harry sorriu timidamente, começando a servir-se. "Tem certeza de que não quer uma festa? Ainda temos tempo."

Aquele ano, o moreno decidiu por não fazer festa de aniversário. Era o único assunto que fazia Narcisa e Lucius conversarem normalmente.

"Não, mãe, obrigado."

"Alguma viagem em vista?" Perguntou Severus entre goles de seu chá.

"Pai?" Perguntou Harry. Lucius meneou com a mão em um sinal de que nada estava decidido para o restante das férias. "Podemos ir assistir a Copa?"

Lucius grunhiu baixando a xícara de café à mesa. Narcisa enrijeceu na cadeira. Severus não escondeu o sorriso divertido. Harry franzindo o cenho em confusão.

"Seus pais receberam uma carta... interessante esta manhã." Começou o Professor.

"Apenas leia." Disse Lucius passando ao filho o pergaminho de qualidade ruim.

_Prezados Sr. e Sra. Malfoy,_

_Nunca fomos apresentados, mas tenho certeza de que já ouviram Harry falar muito sobre nossa família. Como vocês devem saber, a Copa Mundial de Quadribol vai se realizar na próxima segunda-feira à noite. Convidamos sua família a unir-se a nossa para os jogos. Meu marido, Artur, e eu, achamos que seria uma excelente oportunidade de nos conhecermos, principalmente devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Ficaríamos também muito felizes se Harry pudesse passar o resto das férias de verão conosco, e de acompanhá-lo em segurança até o embarque para a escola. _

_Esperamos nos ver em breve._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Molly Weasley._

Após a leitura, Harry olhou para o pai em busca de respostas, mas Narcisa quem as deu.

"Seu pai e eu decidimos aceitar o convite da senhora Weasley. Já enviei uma carta a eles." Harry acenou, sabendo que teria mais. "Sugerimos todos ficarem em uma única tenda, a nossa, obviamente. Contudo, achamos melhor que continuasse na Mansão."

"Eu entendo." Concordou Harry rapidamente, ainda que quisesse argumentar contra.

"Pedi que no lugar de você ir, seus amigos viessem."

O moreno quase derrubou o copo com suco que havia erguido. Severus parecia prestes a explodir em risadas.

"Acredito ser um ótimo momento para nos falar muitas coisas sobre a família Weasley." Disse Lucius acidamente.

Draco sempre teve problemas de insônia acordando, geralmente, mais cedo até mesmo que seus pais. Quando era menor, Molly ainda tentava coloca-lo de volta na cama depois de lhe servir um imenso copo com leite quente então enfeitiçava um vampiro de pelúcia já bem gasto para que cantasse até que o louro dormisse. Com o tempo, Molly deixava o filho acordado, ainda lhe servia leite quente, mas não o forçava a voltar para o quarto. Mãe e filho ficavam na sala ou na cozinha, o menino lendo algum livro e a matriarca Weasley realizava alguma tarefa doméstica. Nos dias que Artur também acordava mais cedo, pai e filho disputavam algumas partidas de xadrez bruxo ou qualquer outro jogo disponível.

Aquela manhã, Molly já começava a preparar o café enquanto Artur terminava de se arrumar no quarto. Draco saia para buscar alguns ovos a pedido da mãe quando viu a coruja branca de Harry vir em sua direção e pousar suavemente sobre um tronco caído. O louro encarou o animal como que esperando ser uma alucinação por causa das poucas horas de sono. Sabendo que não se livraria do bicho até pegar a carta, tomou o papel em mãos o afundando no bolso da calça e foi buscar os ovos. Alguns minutos depois, foi para o sótão, Hedwiges voava brincalhona junto de Connor nos jardins, e leu a carta. Sua preocupação aumentava a cada linha lida e, enquanto seus olhos passavam por cada palavra seu cérebro buscava soluções. Aquele sonho não foi um simples sonho. Não foi à toa que Harry o teve. Ao fim da leitura, buscou por um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e tinta.

Algumas horas depois, com todos os irmãos meio acordados reunidos na cozinha, cada um servindo-se de algo, Molly deu a notícia sobre irem todos a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Obviamente, todos festejaram, até mesmo Percy, mas a notícia seguinte trouxe silêncio.

Os Malfoy concordaram em irem junto à família Weasly à Copa.

"Só eu acho que vai ser estranho ver os Malfoy e Draco juntos?" Perguntou Bill.

"Não vai ser tão ruim. Harry e Hermione estarão lá também." Disse Molly.

"Eles podem conseguir bons lugares." Disse Fred.

"As mais altas arquibancadas." Continuou George.

"Podem nos apresentar aos jogadores!"

"Camisetas assinadas!"

"Comida e bebida de graça!"

"Um dragão!"

"Chega!" Disse Molly. "Os senhores Malfoy nos ofereceram ficar com eles na tenda deles. E eu já aceitei." Olhou de relance para Draco que tinha o rosto sem expressão. "Depois do café, arrumem as coisas de vocês. Em dois dias, iremos."

Draco não terminou o café, pediu licença e voltou para o sotão. Deu a Hedwiges a resposta para seu dono e a viu sumir enquanto voava de volta a Harry.

Enquanto cada um de seus filhos se retirava da cozinha, Molly agia automaticamente tirando a mesa, colocando a louça para ser lavada e o cômodo a ser varrido. Desde o início das férias, repassava mentalmente o dia em que foi chamada à Hogwarts, McGonagall explicando a ela e o marido o que aconteceu, e Dumbledore lhe dizendo sobre o parentesco entre os Malfoy e Draco. Artur logo anunciou que não impediria o filho de conhecer seus pais biológicos e que os mesmo eram sempre bem vindos à Toca a qualquer momento.

Infelizmente, o orgulho de Draco parecia ser algo genético.

Molly esperou pacientemente que o louro falasse sobre o assunto, mas não houve brecha até que ela decidiu agir e escrever aos senhores Malfoy tendo a Copa de Quadribol como perfeita desculpa. Draco sempre seria seu filho e sempre o amaria como um, mas ele teria a chance de relacionar-se com seus pais verdadeiros. Só esperava estar tomando a decisão certa.

"Lucius?" Chamou Narcisa da entrada da biblioteca. Fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou a encarar o marido que estava de pé, próximo a lareira.

"Eu esperava ter mais tempo." Disse sem mudar de posição. Sentiu a esposa aproximar-se e logo a tinha praticamente colada ao lado, com as mãos ao redor da sua.

"Eu sei. Eu também." Beijou-lhe o ombro. "Precisamos seguir com o plano."

"Não sei se vou conseguir ficar tantos dias no mesmo espaço com Draco sem trata-lo como filho."

"Já conversamos sobre isso, Lucius. Você terá tempo para se reconectar com ele. Nossa prioridade agora é fazer com que você retorne ao Círculo."

"Você precisava mesmo convidar toda a prole Weasley para passarem o restante das férias conosco?"

"Será bom para Harry. E precisamos que ele se distraia. Ele começa a suspeitar de suas repentinas viagens e já me questionou duas vezes sobre as corujas que os Pansy tem mandado."

"Obviamente eles não pensam em serem discretos." Resmungou. "Família chamativa. Isso ainda lhes custará caro."

Os Malfoy sempre foram conhecidos como os melhores anfitriões. A menos que haja desinteresse da parte de Lucius e Narcisa, a maioria das festas ocorrem na Mansão e, os comentários são sempre positivos. Por causa disso, Harry não estava preocupado da maneira que seus pais tratariam os Weasley. Primeiro que eles foram convidados, portanto seriam muito bem recebidos. Segundo que um Malfoy deve sempre manter a compostura.

Lucius havia acertado com Artur sobre a chegada à Mansão. Ambos decidiram que uma chave de portal seria ideal por ser muitas pessoas – a maioria ainda sem permissão para aparatar - e diversas malas. Faltando apenas um minuto para o portal ser ativado, Harry e seus pais estavam no centro do imenso jardim, esperando por seus visitantes.

Exato um minuto depois, todas a família Weasley mais Hermione aparecem.

"Wow." Disseram os gêmeos sendo os primeiros a soltarem as mãos dos demais. "Belo jardim."

"Obrigado." Falou Harry aproximando-se do grupo.

"Bem-vindos à Mansão Malfoy. Podem deixar seus pertences aqui, logo elfos domésticos viram busca-los e leva-los aos seus devidos quartos." Disse Narcisa gesticulando para que todos entrassem. "Tomei a liberdade de deixa-los em quartos próximos, no segundo andar. Qualquer necessidade que tiverem, chamem por Blonk. Meu marido e eu, e com certeza Harry, estamos felizes em recebe-los."

"Agradecemos o convite." Disse Molly gentilmente. "Sua casa é adorável."

"Vocês tem um campo de Quadribol?" Perguntou Fred.

"Piscina?" Continuou George.

"Calabouços?"

"Prisioneiros?"

"Uma cidade com o nome de vocês?"

"Meninos!" Gritou Molly escandalizada.

"Fiquem à vontade para explorar e conseguir as respostas por si mesmos." Disse Lucius em tom tedioso. Ele realmente não se preocupava em te-los andando pela casa, visto que os objetos e cômodos importantes eram protegidos e, com certeza, não seria aquela família a tentar rouba-lo. "Devo apenas avisar de que há feitiços de proteções por todo o lugar. Qualquer movimento que seja considerado mal intencionado pela casa, vocês serão automaticamente e literalmente, mortos."

"Maneiro." Disseram juntos fazendo Lucius erguer uma sobrancelha. Harry havia comentado, sim, sobre os gêmeos terem um senso de aventura deturpado.

Após todos saberem em qual quarto ficariam, resolveram conhecer melhor a Mansão. De início, Narcisa havia estipulado que cada um tivesse um quarto próprio, mas Harry achou melhor ele mesmo decidir fazendo com que Charlie, Bill e Percy fossem os únicos a terem seus próprios quartos deixando Artur e Molly, obviamente dividindo um, Hermione e Gina juntas em um, Rony e Draco em seu quarto e, os gêmeos juntos em outro.

A interação entre eles não foi tão difícil quanto imaginado. Molly e Narcisa, surpreendentemente, tinham muitos gostos em comum sendo elas que guiavam a conversa entre os adultos. Bill e Charlie decidiram explorar a Mansão junto de Rony, Hermione e Gina foram para os jardins, Percy disse que ficaria em seu quarto e se juntaria a eles na hora do jantar deixando os gêmeos, Rony, Draco e Harry no quarto do moreno.

"Quantos quartos vocês tem?" Perguntou Rony sentado na cama, comendo diversos doces finos e importados que Harry ofereceu, escondido de seus respectivos pais, claro.

"Muitos. Eu não explorei todos eles."

"Vocês realmente tem um calabouço?" Perguntou Fred brincando com o pomo de ouro.

"A família Malfoy é uma das mais antigas e tradicionais. É claro que temos um calabouço, salas de tortura, celas e esse tipo de coisa."

"Legal." Disseram os gêmeos juntos.

"Vocês tem campo de Quadribol?" Perguntou Rony de boca cheio de chocolate.

"Sim, ao oeste do jardim. É onde eu costumo treinar."

Enquanto os gêmeos e Rony perguntavam mais coisas sobre o lugar, ou se distraiam com algum objeto interessante que encontravam pelo quarto, Harry vez ou outra buscava por Draco que se mantivera calado desde sua chegada. Ele não demonstrava, mas era óbvio seu desconforto em estar ali.

"Draco, você não quer saber nada?" Perguntou Rony recebendo um olhar reprovador dos gêmeos. "Que foi?"

"Qual o seu lugar preferido de toda a casa?" Perguntou o louro encarando Harry que pareceu surpreendido pela pergunta.

"Aposto que seu quarto. Eu moraria nele facilmente." Disse Rony. "Olha quanta coisa divertida!"

"Calabouço!" Exclamaram os gêmeos juntos.

Logo Hermione e Gina juntaram-se a eles e Harry não teve mesmo como responder a pergunta de Draco que voltou a permanecer calado.

Algumas horas depois, o jantar estava sendo servido. O barulho das conversas paralelas preenchia a sala fazendo Harry sentir uma alegria inexplicável de ter todas aquelas pessoas juntas e convivendo aparentemente tão bem. Estaria mais feliz se Draco se fizesse presente e começasse a interagir também.

"Amanhã acordaremos cedo, por isso sem conversas depois de deitarem." Disse Molly encarando os gêmeos que apenas sorriam marotamente acenando com a cabeça.

"Iremos usar uma outra chave do portal para chegarmos ao estádio." Explicou Artur. "Levem o mínimo de coisas preciso."

"Encontraram algo interessante na exploração de vocês?" Perguntou Narcisa

"A senhora possui flores lindas." Disse Gina.

"E a decoração é de ótimo gosto." Completou Hermione.

"Uma excelente biblioteca." Falou Percy.

"Não tem como escolher uma coisa só." Disse Bill e Charlie concordou.

"Salas de torturas!" Disseram os gêmeos excitados.

"Meninos!" Vociferou Molly.

Ninguém comentou a apatia de Draco preferindo deixar a conversa fluir sobre jogos de Quadribol e o quão ansiosos todos estavam em partir logo cedo.

Após o jantar, depois de todos darem boa noite e se despedirem indo, cada um, para seus respectivos quartos, Harry esperou chegar a vez de Rony em usar o banheiro e cutucou Draco que já estava deitado em uma das camas que fora colocada no aposento.

"Que?" Perguntou impaciente, com a voz sonolenta.

"Venha comigo." E o puxou pelo braço, praticamente o arrastando pelos corredores.

Não foram muito longe, parando em frente a duas imensas portas de madeira escura com adorno ao redor e detalhes em latim gravados na fachada. Harry abriu uma das portas lentamente fazendo com que tochas se acendessem por todo o cômodo e, por último uma grande lareira.

"Belo escritório." Comentou Draco sentando em uma larga poltrona de couro escuro, próxima a lareira.

"É o escritório de Lucius. Narcisa e eu não podemos entrar quando ele está aqui e a porta está fechada."

"Isso nunca te preocupou? Ele poderia estar fazendo desde um bacanal a planos maléficos." Sorriu de lado fazendo o moreno rir.

"Eu sinto muito." Disse Harry depois de um tempo.

"Pelo o quê?"

"Não sei. Só acho que tenho que me desculpar."

"Nunca se desculpe se não pode provar que está realmente arrependido. Se você não sabe o motivo, como pode provar seu remorso?"

"Seus pais te ensinaram isso?"

"Não. Gina. Ela odeia quando os gêmeos fazem algumas das suas brincadeiras de mau gosto, pedem desculpa então fazem outra brincadeira alguns minutos depois."

"Você quem deveria estar me mostrando esse lugar, não eu. Você quem é o filho deles."

"E você não?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você não ter o sangue deles não significa nada." Olhou ao redor. "É óbvio que uma Mansão antiga como essa possui feitiços de ligação com os seus habitantes." Encarou o moreno. "Ela parece te aceitar."

"Apenas um verdadeiro Malfoy pode entrar nessa sala. Com exceção dos elfos domésticos, é claro, mas somente porque eles nos pertecem." Draco franziu o cenho não gostando do rumo da conversa. "A casa também parece te aceitar, Draco."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Draco olhava pensativo para a lareira enquanto Harry, ainda de pé e de braços cruzados, o encarava, estudando-o silenciosamente.

"Você quer me contar sobre seu sonho?" Perguntou o louro repentinamente.

"Foi como lhe disse." Deu de ombros. "O que você acha?"

"Que não foi como se você tivesse sonhado com a derrota de Voldemort ou com ele dançando macarena. Foi algo específico e ele matava alguém, um trouxa."

"Acha que devo contar aos meus pais? Talvez Severus ou Remus?"

"A família Black é considerada a melhor em Oclumência, imagens, mitos e sonhos. Acredito que Sirius deve saber mais sobre isso."

"Não posso vê-lo até o próximo verão." Lamentou. "Lucius não aceitou bem o fato de seus dois melhores amigos o enganarem, mas Narcisa quem proibiu a entrada de Remus, conseqüentemente, de Sirius na Mansão."

"E Snape?"

"Ele ainda nos visita, não que seja tão bem-vindo, mas se a casa ainda o aceita, meus pais, pelo menos Lucius, não deve mais estar tão irritado com ele."

"Sente-se, Harry." Disse Draco autoritariamente. Percebia que o moreno estava cansado, mas lutava contra o sono.

Por conta da imensa vontade de voltar para o quarto ou não, Harry preferiu sentar na mesma poltrona do louro, apertando-se contra o outro, ao invés de escolher um dos sofás. Draco rolou os olhos, dando o máximo de espaço possível ao moreno, mas ainda assim, os dois estavam bem próximos. Com certeza, em alguns meses não conseguiriam ocupar aquele mesmo espaço novamente.

"Seus pais parecem legais." Disse Draco.

"Eles são."

"Se eles me derem uma nova chance, irei aceitar."

"Você vir aqui é a sua nova chance, Draco. E você aceitou."

Quando Remus deu a notícia ao marido sobre ambos estarem proibidos de visitarem Harry e vice-versa, Sirius fez um escândalo indo parar em frente a Mansão Malfoy e quase sendo morto pelos diversos feitiços de proteção do local. Foi preciso nocauteá-lo e foram dias onde os dois brigavam porque o moreno não entendia a amizade do lupino com pessoas aristocraticamente idiotas. Os anos de convivência ensinaram Remus a abstrair a maioria das ações do outro, além disso, sua paciência ainda o faria canonizado.

A primeira vez que Sirius desceu as escadas, entrou na cozinha e viu Severus à mesa tomando café como se sua presença fosse natural, o escândalo foi três vezes maior envolvendo gritos e feitiços perdidos.

Próximo ao fim do verão, Severus continuava a visitar Remus que continuava revezando entre o silêncio e conversas monossilábicas com Sirius que continuava irritado com a presença quase diária de Severus e frustrado com o lobisomem.

Até que em uma manhã, Remus havia saído cedo e quando voltou encontrou o marido na sala, de cara fechada e braços cruzados, sentado no sofá e Severus parecendo entediado, sentado na poltrona, mas o lobisomem havia captado a essência do nervosismo do outro pelo cheiro. O que era raro para alguém tão controlado como ele.

"Olá, Severus." Cumprimentou casualmente olhando de relance para Sirius que, aparentemente, não estava sob nenhum feitiço ou poção. Franziu o cenho mais confuso ainda.

"Black relembrou como ser educado com as pessoas, especialmente as visitas." Explicou Severus fazendo o moreno fungar.

"Você disse que precisava conversar algo urgente com Remus e que envolvia Voldemort." Remus sentou no braço do sofá, ao lado do moreno e o encarou.

"Que?" Perguntou o moreno de cenho franzido.

"A conversa é restringida, Black. Vá caçar alguns pássaros, roer alguns ossos ou sei lá o que você faz para passar o tempo." Retorquiou Severus recebendo algo parecido como um rosnado da parte do outro.

"Remus?" Olhou para o lobisomem que deu de ombros, concordando com Severus, mas sem querer verbalizar. Remus percebeu a tristeza nos olhos do marido e sentiu o quão irritado e magoado ele estava, mas deixou por isso. Vê-lo saindo do cômodo apertou seu coração e sabendo que o moreno sentiria isso, esperava que não tivessem uma briga tão cedo.

"Não está informando seu marido dos acontecimentos do submundo, Lupin?" Perguntou Severus divertido.

"Eu não esperava ter de explicar tão cedo." Murmurou Remus. "Ainda não estabilizamos a ligação."

"Eu realmente não me importo em _não saber_ sobre os detalhes sórdidos do seu casamento." Disse com uma sobrancelha erguida fazendo o lupino rolar os olhos.

"Como compensar todo esse tempo em que estivemos separados? Eu não sei como explicar todas as mudanças que aconteceram, como elas me afetaram."

"De verdade, pode parar a qualquer momento." Retrucou Severus.

"Outro dia ele decidiu fazer o café da manhã e tive de forçar a comida garganta abaixo porque eu não gosto mais ovos mexidos e a dosagem de sal que ele usa é a mesma, mas eu agora prefiro sem." Continuou ignorando o outro. "Não tive coragem de dizer a ele, claro."

"Lembra quando eu vim aqui e você apenas ficou calado me deixando falar sobre os futuros acontecimentos envolvendo Voldemort e Harry?"

"E teve o dia em que ele entrou no banheiro enquanto eu ainda estava no banho" Continuou, mas sorria marotamente, claramente zombando do Professor.

"Por favor, não." Pediu Severus gesticulando para que Remus parasse de falar. "Não somos colegiais e não sou sua melhor amiga."

"Mas você é meu amigo." Sorriu inocentemente fazendo o Professor cerrar os olhos.

"As pessoas mudam e ele vai ter de aprender a lidar com isso, mas lembre que ele também sofreu mudanças drásticas. Só podemos imaginar as situações que ele passou na prisão tendo Dementadores invadindo a mente dele diariamente quando bem queriam. Pense que será como na Escola novamente, onde vocês... flertavam" Contorceu o rosto em uma careta enquanto o lupino sorria. "para só depois agirem. Vocês só precisam se ajustar a estarem juntos novamente."

"Obrigado, Severus." Disse divertido, mas realmente grato.

"Espero podermos agora discutir assuntos realmente importantes e urgentes." Remus gesticulou para que ele continuasse. "Lucius e eu seremos iniciados logo após o começo das aulas." Esperou que o lupino entendesse todo o significado que aquela frase trazia.

"Harry não estará mais na Mansão, mas na Escola. Por que esperar? Voldemort poderia pedir por ele antes."

"A prioridade é fazer com que Voldemort retorne ao seu corpo. Ainda não sabemos dos detalhes, mas há rumores de que ele tentará chegar ao garoto, principalmente porque Harry é essencial para que isso aconteça. Sendo assim, com certeza alguém pensará em uma maneira de fazer com que um vá até o outro."

"Hogwarts será sede do Torneio Tribruxo esse ano." Falou Remus com certo temor.

"Lucius acredita que durante o Torneio, Voldemort e seus seguidores irão agir visto que alguns dos feitiços usados na Escola terão de ser desativados ou estarão mais fracos."

"Você e Lucius conseguirão o ligamento com os outros mais cedo do que esperado. E sabendo que Voldemort pedirá por uma prova de lealdade, só podemos supor que irá usar o Tornei como distração para agir. Precisamos reunir toda a Ordem o mais rápido possível."

"Dumbledore está cuidando disso e já discutimos sobre a segurança dos alunos, principalmente Harry, durante o Torneio, mas bem sabemos que Voldemort possui a habilidade de burlar qualquer feitiço e entrar na Escola, se assim ele quiser."

"Vamos manter o plano inicial em andamento. Infelizmente, a essa altura, só podemos esperar pelo melhor." Suspirou pesadamente, começando a sentir o início de uma enxaqueca. Percebeu que o outro o encarava intensamente. "Severus?"

"O quanto seu marido detestaria retornar para a Mansão Black?"

Rony, por milagre ou por ter tido a melhor noite de sono em toda sua existência, acordou cedo e percebeu estar sozinho no quarto. Bocejou, achando ser próximo a hora do café, levantou indo até o banheiro, tomou banho, escovou os dentes e saiu em busca de viva alma pelos corredores frios. No topo da escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar, encontrou-se com Hermione e Gina que haviam acordado há pouco tempo também.

"Vocês viram Draco e Harry?"

"Não." Respondeu Gina coçando um olho, ainda sonolenta.

"Eles sempre acordam cedo. Harry deve estar mostrando a Mansão a Draco." Disse Hermione começando a descer os degraus.

A falta dos dois garotos só foi notada novamente quando todos já estavam de pé, alguns tomavam banho, outros já se juntavam aos demais no salão para o café. Rony e Hermione decidiram procurar por eles, mas logo perceberam que seria uma longa busca então chamaram por Blonk.

"Os meninos Malfoy estão a dormir, pequenos senhores. Estão a dormir no escritório de mestre Malfoy. Os pequenos senhores não são mestres e nem pertencem à casa, os pequenos senhores não podem entrar lá."

"Você pode chama-los e dizer que o café já está sendo servido?" Perguntou Hermione arquivando o fato de que o elfo e, principalmente, a casa, aceitava Draco como membro da família Malfoy.

"Deixe que eu mesma os chamo, Blonk." Disse Narcisa gesticulando para que o elfo se retirasse.

"Senhora, sim, senhora. Blonk vai voltar para a cozinha." E sumiu. Rony e Hermione também não viam como discordar dela, então acenaram saindo em direção aos demais.

Draco acordou sentindo o braço esquerdo adormecido e com um peso morno por cima. Franziu o cenho, olhando para o lado e viu que Harry havia caído para cima da metade de si. O cabelo espetado fazia cócegas em sua bochecha e mesmo sua vontade sendo de empurra-lo para o lado para ter a passagem livre, continuou sentado/deitado conformado. Minutos depois, a porta para o escritório foi aberta revelando a figura de Narcisa.

"Estamos quase todos prontos para o café." Explicou ela fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Já iremos." Mas não fez menção de se mover.

"Precisa de ajuda? Harry costuma acordar pontualmente a menos que esteja muito cansado ou seja final de semana." O louro fez que não com a cabeça. "Temos uma hora antes de partirmos."

"Eu gosto de cereais, frutas, ovos, suco ou leite. Não como muito pela manhã e dificilmente me lembro de comer durante o resto do dia. E não gosto muito de doces." Narcisa o encarou por algum tempo, então sorriu. Não seria em um dia que conheceria tudo sobre o garoto, mas já era um começo.

"Seu pai..." Pausou. "Lucius também não lembra de comer durante o dia, algumas vezes, preciso que elfos domésticos levem a refeição para ele mesmo no trabalho. E você, provavelmente, puxou de mim o desgosto por doces. Lucius também não gosta muito, exceto Gotas de Unicórnio." Harry se mexeu, parecendo começar a despertar. "Nos vemos no café." Disse Narcisa saindo do cômodo e encostando a porta trás de si.

"Eu sei que você está acordado." Disse Draco fazendo o moreno levantar.

"Não queria estragar o momento." Deu de ombros. "Mas estou com fome."

Os dois concordam silenciosamente que tomariam banho depois de comer. Enquanto chegavam ao salão em que o café era servido, já podiam ouvir a voz da senhora Weasley ralhando sobre algum caramelo incha-língua e gemialidades. Seja o que for, com certeza, a ira estava sobre os gêmeos.

"Fred e George estão querendo criar uma loja, a Gemialidades Weasley." Explicou Draco.

"O que eles vão vender?"

"Coisas que eles criam como artigos para logros e brincadeiras, mas também doces no geral que, temporariamente, podem te deixar com um rabo de lagarto, por exemplo."

Quando os garotos entram no salão, Percy e Artur estavam ausentes e o silêncio era absoluto. Com exceção do sorriso mal disfarçado entra os demais irmãos Weasley e até mesmo Hermione. Lucius e Narcisa pareciam alheios ao quê quer que houvesse acontecido.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentaram sentando à mesa.

"Vocês perderam Percy com a língua inchada. Mamãe achou que ele fosse engasgar." Disse o ruivo divertido fazendo todos darem risadinhas e Molly o olhar de forma reprovadora.

"Isso não é motivo para piadas." Sibilou Molly vermelha de raiva. "Seu irmão poderia ter morrido!" Virou-se para os gêmeos. "Eu deveria proibi-los de ir à Copa!"

"Não fizemos nada!" Exclamou Fred.

"Ele quem comeu porque quis!" Defendeu-se George.

"Não demos a ele!"

"Apenas colocamos perto do prato dele."

"Francamente, mulher, você deveria ensinar ao seu filho a não comer algo simplesmente por estar próximo." Molly guinchou raivosa fazendo ambos se calarem.

"Deixe-os, Molly." Disse Narcisa. "É ótimo que eles consigam criar os próprios feitiços. Isso apenas prova suas habilidades."

"Viu?" Disseram juntos.

"Sugiro apenas que ao invés de usarem algum de nós como cobaias, usem um dos elfos domésticos." Hermione e Gina a encararam horrorizadas. "Não se preocupem. O feitiço funcionaria por menos tempo do que seria em bruxos. Além disso, eles já estão acostumados com essas surpresas. Harry, quando mais novo, os levava quase à loucura." Foi a vez do moreno receber os olhares horrorizados e reprovadores.

"Sabemos que William trabalha com dragões e Charlie no Gringotes." Começou Lucius mudando de assunto. "Diga-me, Percy está trabalhando no Ministério? Acredito te-lo visto por lá algumas vezes." Vários grunhidos foram ouvidos dos irmãos Weasley.

"Sim, ele está sendo assistente do senhor Crouch no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia." Disse Molly com orgulho, mas certo receio na voz.

"Estamos esperando eles anunciarem o casamento." Disse Charlie.

"O senhor Crouch isso, o senhor Crouch aquilo, o senhor Crouch disse que, o senhor Crouch mimimi." Falou Gina tentando imitar a voz do irmão.

"Charlie e Gina!" Repreendeu Molly.

Nesse momento, Artur e Percy que parecia bem, mas tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos amarelos, retornam à mesa.

"Está melhor, querido?" Perguntou Molly maternalmente. "Falávamos sobre seu trabalho no Ministério."

"Oh, sim." De repente, sua voz ganhou certa animação e sua postura era mais relaxada. "O que me faz lembrar que prometi ao senhor Crouch o aprontaria o relatório até terça-feira." Disse pomposo. "É um pouco mais cedo do que ele pediu, mas gosto de estar um passo a frente. Acho que ele ficará agradecido por eu ter terminado em menos tempo. Quero dizer, há muito trabalho em nosso departamento nesse momento, com todas as providências para a Copa Mundial. Não estamos recebendo a colaboração necessária do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Ludo Bagman"

"Bagman é um amigo da nossa família." Comentou Lucius em tom ameno.

"Ah, Bagman é uma pessoa agradável." Disse Percy fugindo da questão. "Estão sabendo da Berta Jolkins? Está desaparecida a mais de um mês. Saiu de férias para a Albânia e nunca mais voltou."

"Verdade. Indaguei a Ludo sobre isso." Falou Artur enrugando a testa. "Ele me disse que Berta já se perdeu uma porção de vezes antes, embora eu deva dizer que se fosse alguém do meu Departamento eu ficaria preocupado."

"Ah, a Berta não toma jeito, é verdade." Continuou Percy. "Ouvi dizer que ela é empurrada de Departamento para Departamento há anos, dá mais trabalho que trabalha, mas mesmo assim, Bagman devia estar tentando encontra-la. O senhor Crouch gostava muito dela, mas Bagman fica rindo e dizendo que ela provavelmente leu o mapa errado e foi parar na Austrália." Deixou escapar um imponente suspiro. "Já temos muito com o que nos preocupar no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia sem ficar tentando achar funcionários alheios." Olhou de relance para Lucius para ter certeza de que ele ainda prestava atenção a conversa. "Como o senhor sabe, já temos outro grande evento para organizar logo depois da Copa." E pigarreou cheio de importância. "Papai também deve saber." E alteou ligeiramente a voz. "O evento secreto." Harry percebeu os novos suspiros exasperados entre demais irmãos Weasley. Com certeza, Percy fala sobre isso o tempo todo na Toca.

O restante do café seguiu com temas mais leves. Molly havia começado uma implicância com Charlie por conta de suas roupas, cabelo comprido e um brinco no formato de canino que era sua mais nova aquisição. Hermione, Gina e Artur tentavam argumentar a favor dele. Em outro canto da mesa, os gêmeos, Bill, Rony, Draco e Harry discutiam sobre a Copa.

Obviamente, ninguém percebeu a tensão de Lucius e Narcisa.

**Acho que a maioria, ou todos, (ou ninguém i.i) esperava por um desenrolar beeem diferente após todas as emoções do capítulo passado, mas a ideia não era mesmo um drama estilo novela mexicana. E nesse capítulo, também temos alguns momentos tensos com Lucius, Severus e Remus. Alguém quer arriscar o plano mencionado? Huahauahaua nem eu sei. Ainda teremos uma longa conversa entre nossos caninos preferidos (e únicos, né, mas shh). E, claro, também tivemos Draco sendo um fiel protetor de Harry. O romance ainda está sendo construído, precisarei de mais paciência (cara de pau pedir mais, eu sei, sorry). Além da tensa entre os Malfoy e Draco, óbvio, mas isso ainda vai ser visto e revisto, principalmente no 5o ano. Não posso dizer mais :x To empolgada, e vocês?**

**Ah, é. Qualquer coisa a me dizer, digam. Eu escrevo, mas posso seguir alguma pesquisa de ibope e se o povo pedir muito, eu posso realizar. Ou não D **

**Lembrando que eu sou sozinha, sem ninguém pra revisar e mesmo eu lendo mil vezes, a leitura viciou então é bem provável erros. De todo tipo. Os piores. Horríveis. Embaraçantes. Sinto muito por eles, mas faz parte. Não deveria, eu sei. Faço o que posso, como posso.**

**Sorrisos.**


	23. Antes do vinte

Quando Narcisa anunciou que faltava menos de meia hora para o portal ser ativado, todos correram para terminar de tomar o café, escovar os dentes e revisar a própria mochila. Draco e Harry tiveram de ser mais rápidos visto que ainda não haviam tomado banho. Apesar de todo o alarde, às oito em ponto estavam todos prontos e indo para o jardim.

A chave de portal era um colar de brilhantes que parecia bastante caro.

"É apenas uma imitação." Explicou Narcisa percebendo a confusão nas expressões de Molly, Gina e Hermione. Ainda assim, elas não relaxaram. Era um objeto bastante bonito e elas não conseguiam entender como alguém conseguia usa-lo como um portal.

Com dificuldade, por conta das volumosas mochilas, todos se agruparam em torno do colar que Narcisa segurava. Artur cronometrava o tempo e faltando um minuto, pediu que tocassem no colar. Aconteceu quase instantaneamente. A sensação era a de um gancho dentro de seu umbigo sendo puxado para fora. A sensação de segurança de estar firme sobre o chão foi perdida enquanto todos avançavam vertiginosamente em meio ao uivo do vento e ao rodopio de cores.

Quando todos os pés bateram no chão, alguns chegaram a balançar pela falta de equilíbrio. Rony deu um encontrão em Gina, Hermione segurou firmemente no braço de Bill e Draco parecia mais pálido que o normal.

"Vocês precisam se acostumar com isso." Disse Charlie divertido.

"Não pareceu tão nauseante quando fomos para a Mansão Malfoy." Reclamou Hermione.

"A magia necessária foi menor, querida." Explicou Molly. "Quando começar a aparatar, vai se acostumar tanto com viagens curtas como longas."

"Olá, Artur!" Disse um bruxo de rosto corado, barba castanha e curta, que segurava uma bota de aparência furada. Ele parecia animado em encontrar com o senhor Weasley até perceber a presença de Lucius. "Malfoy." Cumprimentou educadamente, mas sorria bem menos do que quando viu o ruivo.

"Amos." "Diggory." Disseram Artur e Lucius ao mesmo tempo.

"Este é Amos Digorry, pessoal." Apresentou Artur. "Trabalha no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. E acho que vocês conhecem o filho dele, Cedrico?"

"Oi." Disse Cedrico olhando para os garotos.

Todos retribuíram, exceto Fred e George que apenas acenaram com a cabeça, ainda remoendo por terem perdido para o rapaz no primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano anterior.

"Uma longa caminhada, Artur?" Perguntou Amos.

"De jeito nenhum. Lucius e sua adorável esposa nos convidaram para virmos juntos à Copa. O portal foi aberto diretamente da Mansão Malfoy. E você?"

"Tivemos de nos levantar às duas, não foi, Cedrico? Confesso que vou ficar satisfeito quando ele passar no exame de aparatação, mas não estou me queixando. Eu não perderia a Copa por nada." Mirou bem-humorado todos os garotos Weasley, Hermione e Harry. "Quais são os seus"?

"Er..." Olhou de relance para Lucius que parecia entediado. "Os ruivos e o louro." Esclareceu apontando os filhos. "Esta é Hermione, amiga de Rony, e Harry, outro amigo."

Amos franziu o cenho parecendo fazer a ligação entre caras e nomes, então olhou surpreso para Lucius e Harry parecendo vê-los pela primeira vez.

"Pelas barbas de Merlim!" Exclamou. "Harry? Harry Potter?!" Narcisa o encarou de forma reprovadora tocando de leve no braço do marido. Ambos preferiram não falar nada.

"Harry Malfoy, na verdade." Disse o moreno já habituado, mas não menos irritado das pessoas o olharem curioso e sempre usarem o sobrenome de seus pais biológicos.

"Cedrico falou de você, naturalmente. Nos contou sobre a partida que jogaram com vocês no ano passo. Eu disse a ele: Cedrico, isto vai ser uma história para contar aos seus netos. Você derrotou Harry Potter!"

"Harry caiu da vassoura, papai." Murmurou Cedrico. "Contei ao senhor que foi um acidente."

"É, mas você não caiu, não é mesmo?" Rugiu jovialmente dando uma palmada nas costas do filho. "Sempre modesto, sempre cavalheiro."

"Creio que logo seremos recebidos. Chegamos a tempo, mas são poucos bruxos para fiscalizar tantas chegadas." Disse Artur depressa, percebendo o olhar calculista que Lucius enviava a Amos que parecia ignorar qualquer aviso de perigo.

"Um cai da vassoura, um continua montado. Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber quem voa melhor!" Continuou Digorry.

"Foi uma vitória justa." Começou Draco chamando a atenção de todos. "Claro que teria sido melhor se não houvessem Dementadores que fizeram Harry reviver os últimos momentos de seus pais biológicos lhe salvando a vida." Amos arregalou os olhos. "Mas quem quer ser o melhor voador quando se sobreviveu a maldição da morte lançada _diretamente_ por Você-Sabe-Quem, certo? Pessoalmente, acho que Harry será um ótimo Auror."

Silêncio.

"Os senhores Malfoy estão aqui." Anunciou uma voz. "O cinco chegando do morro Sroashead também."

"Bom vê-los. Com licença." Disse Amos ruborizando sendo seguido por Cedrico igualmente encabulado.

"Que?" Perguntou percebendo os olhares curiosos sobre si.

Diante deles havia dois bruxos cansados, com cara de rabugentos, um dos quais segurava um grande relógio de ouro, e o outro, um grosso rolo de pergaminho e uma pena. Ambos estavam vestidos como trouxas, embora sem muita habilidade; o homem do relógio usava um terno com botas de borracha até as coxas; o colega, um saiote escocês e um poncho.

"Basilio." Cumprimento Lucius lhe estendendo o colar de brilhantes.

"Lucius." Tomou o objeto e o atirou em uma grande caixa de chaves de portal usadas. "Olá, Artur. Não estão de serviço, não é? Tem gente que se dá bem. Estivemos aqui a noite toda." Olhou para o relógio. "É melhor desimpedirem o caminho, temos um grupo grande chegando da Floresta Negra."

"Obrigado, Basílio." Agradeceu Artur. Lucius apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Alcançaram a orla da floresta no alto do campo, e ali havia uma área livre com um pequeno letreiro enfiado ao chão em que se lia "Pertencente aos Malfoy". Artur e Molly olharam ao redor percebendo haver poucas famílias e todas aparentemente elitizadas.

"Não podíamos estar um lugar melhor!" Exclamou Fred olhando para o que havia logo na descia do campo, para o outro lado; o campo preparado para as partidas.

"Todos atentos as regras, por favor." Disse Molly cutucando George para que prestasse atenção.

"Estamos no mundo dos trouxas e não podemos chamar mais atenção ainda." Disse Artur autoritariamente.

"Estamos em um local mais afastado e mais escondido, mas os feitiços antitrouxas não bloqueiam completamente a visão que eles podem ter daqui." Explicou Lucius. "A tenda está equipada com tudo o que precisaremos até o final dos jogos, portanto" E encarou Harry que teve de lutar contra a vontade de dar um passo para trás. "não usem magia de forma descuidada e desnecessária."

Há muitos anos, quando ainda pequeno, o moreno veio com os pais passar as férias. Sua magia já havia começado a despontar e, ainda que não tivesse total controle, conseguia realizar alguns feitiços quando se concentrava. Por conta de sua curiosidade, foi além da área demarcada para bruxos e acabou encontrando-se com um garoto trouxa, mais ou menos da sua idade. Os dois passaram algumas horas brincando, quando Harry usou sua magia na frente do garoto bem na hora em que um trouxa os encontrou.

Foi a primeira vez que Luciu usou uma imperdoável no pequeno Harry como punição. Foram somente alguns milésimo de segundos, mas o moreno nunca esqueceria sobre a regra essencial dos bruxos sobre manterem-se em segredo para os trouxas.

"Infelizmente, por precaução, montaremos a barraca ao modo trouxa." Explicou Narcisa claramente desgostosa.

Bill foi o primeiro a se mover sendo seguido por Charlie, Artur e Harry. A surpresa maior foi quando Lucius também se juntou ao grupo. Ninguém, além de Harry e Narcisa, tinha conhecimento de que o patriarca Malfoy sabia como fazer algo como montar uma barraca de forma braçal e sem o uso de magia. Molly e Narcisa ficaram dando ordens aos demais sobre apanhar água e lenha. Ainda que a barraca já viesse equipada de um forno que tinha o próprio estoque de lenha, eles precisavam fingir alguns comportamentos do mundo não mágico como fazer uma fogueira ao ar livre.

Draco, Rony, Percy e os gêmeos atravessaram o acampamento levando as vasilhas. Agora, com o sol de fora e a névoa se dissipando, eles puderam ver a cidade de lona que se estendia para todas as direções. Caminharam lentamente entre a fileiras de barracas, espiando tudo com interesse. Aqui e ali bruxos e bruxas adultos saíam das barracas e começavam a preparar o café da manhã. Alguns, lançando olhares furtivos para os lados, conjuravam fogueiras com as varinhas; outros acendiam fósforos com ar de dúvida, como se tivessem certeza de que aquilo não ia funcionar. Três bruxos africanos conversavam sentados, trajando longas vestes brancas, enquanto assavam uma carne que parecia coelho sobre uma fogueira púrpura berrante; um grupo de bruxas americanas de meia-idade fofocava alegremente sob a bandeira estrelada que elas haviam estendido entre as barracas, na qual se lia Instituto das Bruxas de Salem.

"São os meus olhos ou tudo ficou verde?" Perguntou Rony.

Não eram os olhos de Rony. Os garotos tinham entrado em uma área em que as barracas estavam cobertas por uma camada de trevos, dando a impressão de que morros de formas estranhas haviam brotado da terra. Viam-se rostos sorridentes nas barracas com a aba da entrada erguida.

"Hey, pessoal!" Os garotos ouviram alguém gritando mais a frente.

Era Simas Finnigan, um colega quartanista da Grifinória. Estava sentado diante de uma barraca coberta de trevos, em companhia de uma mulher de cabelos louro-claros que só podia ser sua mãe e com Dino Thomas, também da Grifinória.

"Gostaram da decoração?" Perguntou Simas sorrindo. "O Ministério não está nada feliz."

"E por que não deveríamos mostrar nossas cores?" Perguntou a Sra. Finnigan. "Vocês deviam ver o que os búlgaros penduraram nas barracas deles." Retrucou. "Vocês vão torcer pela Irlanda, naturalmente?" Acrescentou ela olhando-os de forma intensa.

Depois de terem tranquilizado a senhora de que realmente iam torcer pela Irlanda, os garotos seguiram caminho.

"Como se a gente fosse dizer que não ia, com aquela turma em volta da gente." Grunhiu Percy.

"Que será que os búlgaros penduraram nas barracas?" Indagou Rony.

"Vamos dar uma olhada." Disse George, apontando para uma grande área de barracas mais adiante, onde a bandeira da Bulgária, vermelha, verde e branca, tremulava à brisa.

As barracas não estavam enfeitadas com plantas, mas cada uma exibia o mesmo pôster, um pôster com um rosto muito carrancudo com grossas sobrancelhas negras. A foto, é claro, se mexia, mas apenas para piscar os olhos e franzir a testa.

"Krum." Murmurou Rony.

"Olha só, George. Rony encontrou o paraíso." Disse divertido fazendo todos rirem, exceto Rony que o olhou irritado com as orelhas vermelhas de embaraço. O fanatismo de Rony pelo jogador era motivo de piada entre os irmãos Weasley.

"Ele parece bem rabugento." Comentou Draco apenas para ver a reação do irmão.

"Bem rabugento?" Rony olhou para o céu. "Quem se importa com a cara dele? Ele é incrível! E é bem moço, também. Tem uns dezoito anos, por aí. É um génio, espere até ver hoje à noite." O ruivo ignorou os olhares de zombaria trocado entre os demais.

Já havia uma pequena fila à torneira no canto do acampamento. Draco e Rony entraram logo atrás de dois homens que discutiam acaloradamente. Um deles era um bruxo muito velho que usava uma longa camisola florida. O outro era visivelmente um bruxo do Ministério; este segurava calças listradas e quase chorava de exasperação.

"Vista as calças, Arquibaldo, seja bonzinho, você não pode andar por aí vestido assim, o trouxa no portão já está ficando desconfiado."

"Comprei isso numa loja de trouxas." Defendeu-se o velho bruxo, teimando. "Os trouxas usam isso."

"Mulheres trouxas usam isso, Arqui, não os homens, eles usam isto aqui." Disse o bruxo do Ministério mostrando as calças listradas.

"Não vou vestir isso." Retrucou o velho bruxo indignado. "Gosto de sentir uma brisa saudável nas minhas partes, obrigado." Os gêmeos foram tomados por um tal acesso de riso, nessa hora, que precisaram sair da fila e só voltaram depois que Arquibaldo tinha se abastecido de água e fora embora.

Caminhando mais devagar agora, por causa do peso da água, os garotos tornaram a atravessar o acampamento. Aqui e ali, eles viam rostos mais familiares: outros alunos de Hogwarts com as famílias. Olívio Wood, que terminara os estudos, arrastou os garotos até a barraca dos pais para apresentá-los, e lhes contou cheio de excitação que acabara de entrar para o time de reserva do Puddlemere United. Depois os garotos foram saudados por Ernesto Maemillan, um quartanista da Lufa-Lufa, e, mais adiante, viram Cho Chang. Ela acenou e sorriu perguntando por Harry. Draco quis jogar o seu balde com água sobre a oriental, mas engoliu qualquer feitiço que lhe vinha a mente e deixou que algum de seus irmãos respondesse.

"Vocês demoraram." Disse Hermione com as mãos nos quadris fazendo uma perfeita imitação da senhora Weasley.

"Encontramos conhecidos." Respondeu Rony.

O senhor Weasley não estava tendo o menor sucesso em acender a fogueira, mas não era por falta de tentativas. Fósforos partidos coalhavam o chão ao seu redor, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo como nunca. Lucius decidiu se esquentar dentro da barraca enquanto esperava que a fogueira fosse finalmente acendida ou que Artur entrasse em combustão. O que viesse primeiro.

"Opa!" Exclamou Artur, ao conseguir acender um fósforo, mas largou-o na mesma hora no chão, surpreso.

"Chegue aqui, senhor Weasley." Disse Hermione bondosamente, tirando a caixa das mãos dele e começando a mostrar como fazer fogo direito.

Finalmente, eles acenderam a fogueira, embora levasse no mínimo mais uma hora até ela esquentar o suficiente para cozinhar alguma coisa. Mas havia muito que ver enquanto esperavam. A barraca deles estava armada ao longo de uma espécie de rua de acesso ao campo de quadribol, por onde funcionários do Ministério corriam para cima e para baixo, cumprimentando cordialmente ambos os senhores Weasley e Malfoy ao passar.

Já haviam comido metade das salsichas com ovos quando o senhor Weasley se levantou de um salto, acenando e sorrindo para um homem que vinha em sua direção.

"O homem do momento! Ludo!" Exclamou Artur.

Ludo Bagman era, sem favor algum, o homem mais chamativo que você poderia ver na vida, até mesmo incluindo nessa conta o velho Arquibaldo com sua camisola florida. Usava longas vestes de quadribol, com grandes listras horizontais amarelas e pretas. Uma enorme estampa de uma vespa tomava todo o seu peito.

Tinha a aparência de um homem corpulento que parara de se exercitar; suas vestes estavam muito esticadas por cima da enorme barriga, que certamente não existia na época em que ele jogava quadribol pela Inglaterra. Seu nariz era achatado (provavelmente quebrado por algum balaço errante, pensou Harry), mas os redondos olhos azuis, os cabelos louros curtos e a pele rosada o faziam parecer um menino de escola que crescera demais.

"Olá, pessoal!" Exclamou Bagman alegremente. Andava como se tivesse molas nas solas dos pés. Era visível que estava num estado de extrema excitação.

"Lucius, Artur. Velhos amigos, como vão?", ofegou ele, ao chegar à fogueira, "Que dia, hein? Será que podíamos ter desejado um tempo mais perfeito? Uma noite sem nuvens... e quase nenhum problema na programação... quase nada para eu fazer!"

Por trás dele, um grupo de bruxos do Ministério, de cara exausta, passou apressado, apontando para a evidência distante de algum tipo de fogueira mágica que disparava faíscas violetas a seis metros de altura. Percy adiantou-se rapidamente com a mão estendida. Pelo jeito o fato de desaprovar o modo de Ludo Bagman dirigir o departamento, não o impedia de querer causar boa impressão frente a Bagman e Lucius.

"Ah... sim." Disse Artur sorrindo. "Este é o meu filho, Percy, começou a trabalhar no Ministério agora."

"Apesar de tão jovem, já tem as próprias opiniões." Interviu Lucius. "Em outro momento, tenho certeza de que adoraria ouvir o que ele acha da sua chefia." Ludo apenas continuou a sorrir, realmente achando estar sendo elogiado. Percy, por outro lado, empalideceu, mas continuou a sorrir.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Disse Bagman piscando para Percy. "Querem arriscar uma apostinha no jogo?" Perguntou ansioso, sacudindo no bolso o que parecia serem moedas.

"Ah, claro." Disse Artur. "Um galeão na vitória da Irlanda?"

"Um galeão?" Bagman pareceu ligeiramente desapontado. "Muito bem. Mais alguma aposta?" E olhou expectativamente para Lucius.

"Dobro a doação para o Natal, caso a Irlanda ganhe." Disse Lucius.

"Excelente, excelente."

"Nós apostamos trinta e sete galeões, quinze sicles e três nucles." Disse Fred, ao mesmo tempo em que ele e Jorge juntavam rapidamente todo o dinheiro que tinham. "A Irlanda ganha, mas Vítor Krum captura o pomo. Ah, e damos uma varinha falsa de lambujem."

"Vocês não vão querer mostrar ao Sr. Bagman esse lixo." Sibilou Percy, mas o bruxo não pareceu achar que a varinha era lixo; muito ao contrário, seu rosto de colegial iluminou-se de excitação ao recebê-la das mãos de Fred e, quando a varinha deu um cacarejo e se transformou em uma galinha de borracha, Bagman caiu na gargalhada.

"Excelente! Não vejo uma varinha tão convincente há anos! Eu pagaria cinco galeões por uma dessas!" Percy ficou paralisado, numa atitude de indignada desaprovação.

"Meninos, não quero vocês jogando." Disse Artur hesitante. "Isto é tudo que economizaram... sua mãe..." Olhou de relance para dentro da barraca. Molly, Narcisa, Hermione e Gina haviam entrado logo após o jantar, alegando estarem cansadas.

"Deixe-os." Disse Lucius encarando os gêmeos. "Eles devem aprender a lidar com as próprias perdas e ganhos. São grandes o bastante para as próprias decisões."

"Sim, somos." Disseram juntos.

"Claro que devem saber com quem apostar." Sorriu de lado fazendo um frio percorrer a espinha de ambos.

Nem em caso de vida ou morte eles apostariam contra um Malfoy, pensaram.

"Daria para me fazer um chá, suponho? Estou de olho para ver se localizo Bartô. O meu contra parte búlgaro está criando dificuldades e não consigo entender uma palavra do que ele diz. Bartô poderia resolver o problema, fala umas cento e cinquenta línguas."

"O senhor Crouch?" Disse Percy, abandonando subitamente o seu ar de impassível desaprovação e quase se contorcendo de óbvia excitação. "Ele fala mais de duzentas! Serêiaco, grugulês, trasgueano..."

"Qualquer um sabe falar trasgueano." Disse Rony fazendo pouco. "É só a gente apontar e grunhir." Percy lançou-lhe um olhar feiíssimo e atiçou os gravetos da fogueira vigorosamente para fazer a chaleira ferver.

"Já teve notícias de Berta Jorkins, Ludo?" Perguntou Artur quando Bagman se sentou na grama ao lado deles.

"Nem um pio." Disse Bagman à vontade. "Mas ela vai aparecer. Coitada da velha Berta... tem a memória de um caldeirão furado e nenhum senso de direção. Perdida, se quiserem me acreditar. Vai aparecer na seção lá para outubro, pensando que ainda é julho."

"Você não acha que já estava na hora de mandar alguém procurá-la?" Sugeriu Artur hesitante quando Percy estendeu a Bagman o chá pedido.

"O que o Bartô não pára de dizer." Respondeu Bagman, arregalando inocentemente seus olhos redondos. "Mas o fato é que não podemos destacar ninguém no momento. Ah... é falar no demônio! Bartô!"

Um bruxo acabara de aparatar junto à fogueira, e não poderia oferecer um contraste maior a Ludo Bagman, estirado na grama com as vestes velhas do Wasp. Bartô era um homem mais velho, formal, empertigado, vestido com um terno e uma gravata impecáveis. A risca nos seus cabelos grisalhos e curtos era quase absurdamente reta e o bigode fino de escovinha parecia ter sido aparado com uma régua.

Percy acreditava piamente em obedecer às regras sem fazer concessões, e Crouch obedecera à regra de se vestir como trouxa tão rigorosamente que poderia ter passado por gerente de banco.

"Estrague um pouco a grama, Bartô." Disse Ludo animadamente, batendo no chão.

"Não, muito obrigado." Respondeu Crouch, e havia um vestígio de impaciência em sua voz.

"Com pressa, Bartolomeu?" Inquiriu Lucius de sobrancelha erguida. Crouch fez expressão de surpresa. Claramente não havia notado a presença do outro, com a atenção totalmente focada em Ludo.

"Não, não. Apenas muito trabalho." Seu tom era ameno e chegou a dar um sorrisinho forçado. "Estive o procurando por toda parte, Ludo. Os búlgaros insistem que coloquemos mais doze cadeiras no camarote de honra."

"Ah, é isso que eles querem?" Exclamou Bagman. "Achei que o sujeito estava pedindo uma pinça emprestada. Sotaque forte o dele."

"Senhor Crouch!" Disse Percy curvando-se numa espécie de meia reverência que o fez parecer corcunda. "O senhor aceita uma xícara de chá?"

"Ah." Exclamou o bruxo, olhando surpreso para Percy. "Claro. Obrigado, Wearherby."

Artur olhou penosamente para o filho, enquanto os demais engasgavam com seus goles de chá. Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente divertido. Percy, com as orelhas rosadas, ocupou-se com a chaleira.

"Ah, e tenho querido dar uma palavra com você, também, Arthur." Disse Crouch, seu olhar penetrante recaindo sobre o senhor Weasley. "Ali Bashir está em pé de guerra. Quer falar com você sobre o embargo dos tapetes voadores."

"Mandei-lhe uma coruja sobre isso semana passada. Já devo ter dito a Bashir umas cem vezes: tapetes são classificados como artefatos mágicos pelo Registro de Objetos Enfeitiçáveis Proscritos, mas, e ele quer me escutar?"

"Duvido." Respondeu o Sr. Crouch, aceitando a xícara de Percy. "Ele está desesperado para exportar para cá."

"Bom, eles nunca vão substituir as vassouras na Grã-Bretanha, vão?" Comentou Bagman.

"Ali acha que há um nicho no mercado para um veículo familiar." Explicou Lucius. "Lembro-me de que o meu avo tinha um Axminster que levava doze pessoas." Crouch o olhou de forma suspeita. "Mas isso foi antes dos tapetes serem banidos, naturalmente." Harry quis rir. Quando tinha sete anos, havia encontrado os tapetes voadores de seu pai. A punição valeu a tarde em que passara testando o vôo em cada um deles.

"Então, muito ocupado, Bartô?" Perguntou Bagman despreocupadamente.

"Bastante." Respondeu secamente. "Organizar chaves de portal em cinco continentes não é uma tarefa qualquer, Ludo."

"Imagino que os dois vão ficar contentes quando o evento acabar." Comentou Artur.

Ludo Bagman pareceu chocado.

"Contente! Não me lembro de ter me divertido tanto. Ainda assim, não é que não haja mais trabalho pela frente, hein, Bartô? Hein? Muita coisa ainda para organizar, hein?" Crouch ergueu as sobrancelhas para Bagman.

"Combinamos não anunciar nada até todos os detalhes..."

"Ah, os detalhes!" Exclamou Bagman, afastando a palavra como se fosse uma nuvem de mosquitos. "Eles já assinaram, então? Concordaram? Aposto o que você quiser como esses garotos vão saber logo. Quero dizer, vai acontecer em"

"Não queremos mais atrapalha-los. Está ficando tarde, de qualquer maneira, precisamos descansar antes do jogo. Muito obrigado pela companhia. Nos veremos mais tarde." Disse Lucius bruscamente, cortando os comentários de Bagman. Harry o encarou surpreso e confuso.

"Com toda razão, Lucius." Disse Crouch apressadamente. "Obrigado pelo chá, Weatherby." E devolveu a Percy a xícara de chá intocada e esperou Ludo se levantar; Bagman se pôs em pé com dificuldade, virando o restinho de chá.

"Vejo vocês todos mais tarde!" Disse ele. "Vão ficar no camarote de honra comigo, vou comentar o jogo!" Ele acenou, Crouch fez um movimento rápido com a cabeça e os dois desaparataram.

"O quê e quando vai acontecer, papai?" Perguntou Bill na mesma hora. "Do que é que eles estavam falando?"

"Vocês vão descobrir logo." Disse Artur sorrindo. "Até lá, não sou eu quem vai estragar a surpresa."

"É informação privilegiada, até o Ministério achar conveniente comunicá-la." Disse Percy empertigado. "O senhor Crouch estava certo em não querer revelar nada."

"Ah, cala a boca, Weatherby." Disse Fred marotamente.

Após mais de três horas correndo, Remus finalmente sentia-se um pouco melhor e passou a dar trotadas. Desde a visita de Severus e a extensão explicação à Sirius, estava agitado e irritadiço, além de que seu lobo interior uivava em descontentamento e querendo um tempo longe de tudo e todos. A luz cheia aproximando-se não ajudava e após desenterrar as lembranças sobre os últimos (13 anos de) acontecimentos, o lupino sentia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Parou próximo a um lago, deitando na beirada molhando as pontas das patas dianteiras. Fazia alguns minutos que sentira a presença de Sirius aproximar-se e resolveu deixar que o mesmo o alcançasse.

"Hey." O enorme cão saudou sentando a uma certa distância do lobo que o encarou. "Faz tempo que não corremos juntos." Inclinou a cabeça peluda.

"Como você está, Sirius?" Questionou o lupino genuinamente preocupado.

O cão jogou-se de costas, deitando na grama úmida. Fungou fazendo Remus sorrir mentalmente.

"Não sei dizer. Irritado e magoado com tudo o que perdi nesses anos. Receoso com o que pode acontecer. Bastante contente por saber que você ainda me ama."

"E o que você decidiu?" Cortou logo, não querendo discutir de forma mais profunda sobre seus sentimentos.

Por alguns minutos, houve silêncio da parte do cão fazendo Remus se perguntar se o outro havia dormido (não o culparia, ele mesmo estava exausto) ou se apenas ignorava sua pergunta. Até que Sirius rolou de lado ficando de frente ao lupino que o olhava atentamente. Do seu ponto de vista, Sirius realmente agia como um cachorro. Um bem preguiçoso.

"Quando partimos?"

A atmosfera de excitação foi crescendo como uma nuvem palpável sobre o acampamento, à medida que a tarde avançava. A hora do crepúsculo, o próprio ar parado de verão parecia estar vibrando, e quando a noite se estendeu como um toldo sobre os milhares de bruxos que aguardavam os últimos vestígios de fingimento desapareceram: o Ministério pareceu se curvar ao inevitável e parou de combater os indisfarçáveis sinais de magia que agora irrompiam por toda parte. Ambulantes aparatavam a cada metro, trazendo bandejas e empurrando carrinhos cheios de extraordinárias mercadorias.

Havia rosetas luminosas - verdes para a Irlanda, vermelhas para a Bulgária - que gritavam os nomes dos jogadores, chapéus verdes cônicos enfeitados com trevos dançantes, echarpes búlgaras adornadas com leões que rugiam de verdade, bandeiras dos dois países que tocavam os hinos nacionais quando eram agitadas; havia miniaturas de Firebolts, que realmente voavam, e figurinhas colecionáveis dos jogadores famosos, que andavam se exibindo nas palmas das mãos.

"Guardei o meu dinheiro o verão todo para o dia de hoje." Disse Rony a Harry, quando eles saíram caminhando entre os vendedores comprando lembranças.

Embora Rony já tivesse comprado um chapéu com trevos dançantes e uma grande roseta verde, comprou também uma figurinha de Vítor Krum, o apanhador búlgaro. O brinquedo andava para frente e para trás na mão do garoto, amarrando a cara para a roseta verde acima.

"Onióculo!" Disseram Gina e Rony ao mesmo tempo em que viram o carrinho atulhado de coisas que pareciam binóculos de latão, mas cheios de botões estranhos. "Ah, queria não ter comprado isso." Lamentou o ruivo tocando seu chapéu com trevos dançantes.

"Três galeões cada." Disse o vendedor com um enorme sorriso ao ver uma família com tantas pessoas.

"Levaremos dez." Informou Narcisa aproximando-se do grupo maior.

"Não. Não precisa." Disse Rony rapidamente, ficando vermelho.

"O lugar que vamos ficar é o melhor, de qualquer forma." Emendou Gina igualmente embaraçada.

"Oh, queridos, não se preocupem." Disse Narcisa suavemente. "Nos dias em que vocês ficarão na Mansão, com certeza, encontrarão algum artigo perigoso. Aceitem os oníóculos como um presente adiantado de desculpas."

"Justo." Disseram os gêmeos dando de ombros e pegando, cada um, um onióculo.

Percy, Rony, Draco, Hermione e Gina não pareciam mais tão empolgados quando pegaram, cada um, seu onióculo.

"Não se preocupem. Eu sei onde a maioria dos artigos realmente perigosos estão guardados." Falou Harry.

"Er... artigo perigoso?" Perguntou Molly quando voltaram a andar, se afastando do vendedor.

"Não se preocupe, Molly, nada fatal." Assegurou Narcisa, mas Molly não parecia menos preocupada.

Então, eles ouviram um gongo, grave e ensurdecedor, bater em algum lugar da floresta e, na mesma hora, lanternas verdes e vermelhas se acenderam entre as árvores, iluminando o caminho até o campo.

"Por que isso me faz lembrar um jogo entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina?" Questionou-se Draco retoricamente.

"Se a Irlanda ganhar, você pode fingir ser a Sonserina." Disse Harry marotamente sendo imediatamente empurrado pelo louro. "Não seja um mal perdedor, Weasley."

"Não seja um mal ganhador, Potter."

"Menos briga e mais ligeiros." Pediu Artur empurrando os dois levemente para que continuassem a andar, o restante do grupo já estando a alguns passos de distância.

Agarrados às compras, todos correram – exceto Lucius e Narcisa, obviamente, mas mesmo eles aparentarem estar apenas caminhando, conseguiam se manter à frente do grupo – em direção à floresta seguindo o caminho iluminado pelas lanternas. Ouviam a algazarra de milhares de pessoas que se movimentavam à volta deles, gritos, gargalhadas e trechos de canções. A atmosfera de excitação febril era extremamente contagiosa; Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir. Caminharam pela floresta durante vinte minutos, conversando e brincando em voz alta até que finalmente emergiram do outro lado e se viram à sombra de um gigantesco está só pudessem ver partes das imensas paredes douradas que cercavam o campo, era possível afirmar que caberiam dentro dele, com folga, umas dez catedrais.

As escadas de acesso ao estádio estavam forradas com carpetes púrpura berrante. Eles subiram com o resto da multidão, que aos poucos foi se dispersando pelas portas à direita e à esquerda que levavam às arquibancadas. O grupo continuou subindo e finalmente chegou ao alto da escada, onde havia um pequeno camarote, armado no ponto mais alto do estádio e situado exatamente entre as duas balizas de ouro. Umas vinte cadeiras douradas e púrpura tinham sido distribuídas em duas filas.

Cem mil bruxos e bruxas iam ocupando os lugares que se erguiam em vários níveis em torno do longo campo oval. Tudo estava banhado por uma misteriosa claridade dourada que parecia se irradiar do próprio estádio. Ali do alto, o campo parecia feito de veludo. De cada lado havia três aros de gol, a quinze metros de altura; do lado oposto ao que estavam, quase ao nível dos olhos de Harry, havia um gigantesco quadro-negro. Palavras douradas corriam pelo quadro sem parar como se uma gigantesca mão invisível as escrevesse e em seguida as apagasse; observando melhor, Harry viu que o quadro projetava anúncios no campo.

Harry desgrudou os olhos do quadro e espiou por cima do ombro a ver quem mais dividia o camarote com eles. Por ora estava vazio, exceto por uma críaturinha sentada na antepenúltima cadeira na fila logo atrás. A criatura, cujas pernas eram tão curtas que ficavam esticadas para a frente sem poder dobrar, usava uma toalha de chá drapejada, presa como uma toga, e tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos. Contudo, aquelas compridas orelhas de morcego eram estranhamente familiares...

"Dobby?"

A criaturinha levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry de volta.

"O senhor me chamou de Dobby?" Guinchou o elfo cheio de curiosidade. Sua voz era ainda mais aguda que a de Dobby. Até Draco, Hermione e Rony, que estavam mais próximos do moreno, viraram na direção da voz.

"Desculpe." Disse Harry. "Achei que fosse alguém que eu conheço."

"Mas eu também conheço Dobby, senhor!" Guinchou. "Meu nome é Winky, senhor, e o senhor..." Cerrou os olhos como se o achasse familiar, então os arregalou em surpresa. "O senhor é Harry Potter! Dobby fala tanto do senhor!"

"E como vai ele?" Perguntou.

"Ah, senhor." Sacudiu a cabeça. "Não quero ofender, mas não tenho muita certeza se o senhor fez um favor à Dobby, senhor."

"Por quê?" Franziu o cenho.

"A liberdade está subindo a cabeça dele." Lamentou. "Ele não consegue mais emprego em canto nenhum, senhor, ele pede que paguem pelo o que ele faz, senhor."

Harry conhecia um pouco do contexto social dos elfos domésticos. Eles, praticamente, existem para servir. Sua magia é totalmente voltada ao seu mestre e elfos seriam capazes de fazer os sacrifícios mais inimagináveis se assim fossem ordenados. O moreno não gostava disso, e sempre era educado com os elfos da Mansão – ou qualquer outro que viesse a interagir -, mas sempre que os via realizar seus pedidos mais simples, sentia um nó em sua garganta. Infelizmente, seriam muitos anos de história caso os elfos percebessem sua real condição e quisessem mudar isso.

"Winky ser boa elfo, senhor. Winky não gostar de altura, mas mestre mandou Winky vir guardar lugar para família e Winky veio." E, de repente, ela olhou um olhar assustado à borda do camarote e retornou ao seu lugar, algumas cadeiras de distância de Harry e os demais.

"Vai haver um desfile com os mascotes dos times antes da partida." Informou Draco lendo a programação que Hermione comprara.

"Ah, isso vale a pena assistir." Disse Artur animado. "Os times trazem criaturas de sua terra natal, sabem, para fazer farol."

O camarote foi-se enchendo gradualmente em volta deles durante a meia hora seguinte. Tanto Lucius quanto Artur não paravam de apertar a mão de bruxos, obviamente muito importantes. Percy levantou-se de um salto tantas vezes que até parecia que estava tentando sentar em cima de um porco-espinho. Quando Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, chegou, Percy fez uma reverência tão exagerada que seus óculos caíram e se partiram. Muito encabulado, ele os consertou com a varinha e dali em diante permaneceu sentado, lançando olhares invejosos a Harry, a quem o ministro cumprimentara como um velho amigo, enquanto dava um aceno rápido quando Artur apontavam para os demais.

"Harry Potter, sabe." Disse ele em voz alta ao ministro búlgaro, que usava esplêndidas vestes de veludo preto, enfeitadas com ouro, e aparentemente não entendia uma única palavra de inglês. "Harry Potter... ah, vamos, o senhor sabe quem é... o menino que sobreviveu ao ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem... tenho certeza de que o senhor sabe quem é."

A maioria estava rindo a este ponto, exceto Percy que continuava emburrado, e os senhores Malfoy que apenas olhavam a cena neutramente. O bruxo búlgaro, de repente, viu a cicatriz de Harry e começou a falar em voz alta e excitada, apontando para a marca.

"Sabia que íamos acabar chegando lá." Disse Fudge, esgotado, a Harry. "Não sou grande coisa para línguas, preciso de Bartô Crouch nesses encontros. Ah, vejo que o elfo doméstico está guardando o lugar dele... bem pensado, esses búlgaros danados têm tentado arrancar da gente os melhores lugares... ah, ai vem Zachary!"

Lucius foi o primeiro a virar-se buscando pelo outro fervorosamente. Zachary vinha acompanhado de sua esposa e, claro, seu filho Blaise.

"Lucius." Acenou com a cabeça recebendo um em resposta. "Ah, Fudge." Disse estendendo a mão para o Ministro da Magia, ao chegar mais próximo. "Como vai? Lembra da minha mulher, Sylicia, e meu filho, Blaise?"

"Claro, claro. Como estão?" Perguntou Fudge, sorrindo e se curvando para a Sylicia. "E me permitam apresentar a vocês o senhor Oblansk ("Obalonsk, senhor"), bem, o Ministro da Magia da Bulgária, e de qualquer modo ele não consegue entender nenhuma palavra do que estou dizendo, portanto não faz diferença. E vejamos quem mais, você conhece Arthur Weasley, imagino?"

Foi um momento tenso. O senhor Weasley e o senhor Zabini se entreolharam fazendo a todos prenderem a respiração ao lembrarem do incidente no segundo ano quando eles se encontraram na loja Floreios e Borrões.

"Merlin, Artur, que foi que você precisou vender para comprar lugares no camarote de honra?" Perguntou Zachary baixinho.

"Artur e eu temos alguns negócios em conjunto, Zachary." Respondeu Lucius friamente. "Por que não se sentam? O desfile está prestes a começar."

Antes de dar as costas, Blaise sorriu de lado olhando diretamente para Draco que o olhava com a mesma expressão imponente que Lucius dava à Zachary. Enquanto andava, o moreno jogou um pedaço de papel que voou diretamente ao louro que o pegou no ar. Todos sentaram e esperaram o início.

"O que ele te deu?" Murmurou Harry, tentando espiar o que havia escrito no papelzinho que Draco segurava no colo.

"Ciúmes, Potter?" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha fazendo o moreno ruborizar. "Não se preocupe, Potter, não estou te traindo." E recebeu um leve empurrão no ombro. "São só palavras." E num movimento rápido com a varinha, incendiou o papel que em segundos virou cinzas.

"Quando você quiser, Ludo." Disse Fudge descontraído.

Ludo puxou a varinha, apontou-a para a própria garganta, disse "Sonorus!" e então, sobrepondo-se à zoeira que agora enchia o estádio lotado falou; sua voz reboou, ecoando em cada canto das arquibancadas.

"Senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos! Bem-vindos à final da quadricentésima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol!"

Os espectadores gritaram e bateram palmas. Milhares de bandeiras se agitaram, somando seus desafinados hinos nacionais à barulheira geral. O grande quadro-negro defronte apagou a mensagem (Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores Beto Botts - um risco cada dentada!) e passou a informar BULGÁRIA: ZERO, IRLANDA: ZERO.

"E agora, sem mais demora, vamos apresentar os mascotes do time búlgaro!"

O lado direito das arquibancadas, que era uma massa compacta e vermelha, berrou manifestando sua aprovação.

"Que será que eles trouxeram?" Comentou Molly curvando-se para a frente na cadeira. "Veela!"

As veela começaram a dançar e a cabeça de Harry ficou completa e bem-aventuradamente vazia. Tudo que importava no mundo era continuar a assistir às veela, porque se elas parassem de dançar coisas terríveis iriam acontecer. E enquanto as veela dançavam cada vez mais rapidamente, pensamentos incompletos e delirantes começaram a se formar na mente atordoada de Harry. Ele queria fazer uma coisa bem impressionante naquele momento. Atirar-se do camarote para o estádio lhe pareceu uma boa idéia, mas seria suficiente?

"Harry!" Chamou Narcisa autoritariamente fazendo o menino pular de susto e piscar os olhos.

"Perdão." Disse o moreno embaraçado. Já havia tido aulas de como evitar ser hipnotizado pela beleza veela.

"Rony, que é que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Hermione encarando confusa o ruivo que estava parado em uma posição que parecia como se fosse saltar de um trampolim.

"É o feitiço delas." Explicou Draco parecendo não ter sido afetado pela dança.

"Por que eu não sinto nada?"

"Elas preferem homens." Disse o louro dando de ombros. "Mas na escassez de comida ou mesmo se você encontrar com uma veela com preferência ao feminino, nem mesmo você estaria imune ao feitiço." Virou-se para Harry. "E eu achando ser o centro do seu universo."

"Isso é por eu descobrir sobre sua escapada com Zabini." Respondeu cortante, erguendo uma sobrancelha, fazendo Draco sorrir de lado de forma aprovadora.

"E agora" Trovejou Ludo. "por favor levantem as varinhas bem alto... para receber os mascotes do time nacional da Irlanda!"

No instante seguinte, algo que lembrava um imenso cometa verde e ouro, entrou velozmente no estádio. Deu uma volta completa, depois se subdividiu em dois cometas menores, que se projetavam em direção às balizas. De repente, um arco-íris atravessou o céu do campo unindo as duas esferas luminosas. A multidão fazia "aaaaah" e "ooooh", como se presenciasse um espetáculo de fogos de artifício. Depois o arco-íris foi-se dissolvendo e as esferas se aproximaram e se fundiram; tinham formado um grande trevo refulgente, que subiu em direção ao céu e ficou pairando sobre as arquibancadas. Parecia estar deixando cair uma espécie de chuva dourada.

"Excelente!" Berrou Percy, quando o trevo sobrevoou o camarote, fazendo chover pesadas moedas de ouro, que ricocheteavam nas cabeças e cadeiras. Apertando os olhos para ver melhor o trevo, Harry percebeu que na realidade ele era composto de milhares de homenzinhos barbudos de colete vermelho, cada qual carregando uma minúscula luz ouro e-verde.

"Leprechauns!" Exclamou Bill, fazendo-se ouvir em meio ao tumultuoso aplauso dos espectadores, muitos dos quais continuavam a disputar o ouro e a procurá-lo por todo o lado em volta e embaixo das cadeiras.

"Pelo onióculo." Disse Draco, metendo um punhado de moedas de ouro na mão do amigo. "Agora você vai ter que me comprar um presente de Natal." Piscou-lhe.

O maior dos trevos se dissolveu e os leprechauns, que são duendes irlandeses, foram descendo no lado do campo oposto ao das veela, e se sentaram de pernas cruzadas para assistir à partida.

"E agora, senhoras e senhores, vamos dar as boas-vindas ao time nacional de quadribol da Bulgária! Apresentando, por ordem de entrada... Dimitrov!"

Um vulto vermelho montado em uma vassoura, que voava tão veloz que parecia um borrão, disparou pelo campo, vindo de uma entrada lá embaixo, sob o aplauso frenético dos torcedores da Bulgária.

"Ivanova!"

Um segundo jogador de vermelho passou zunindo.

"Zografi Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Eeeeeeeee... Krum!"

"É ele, é ele!" Berrou Rony, acompanhando Krum com o onióculo; Harry focalizou rapidamente o dele.

Vítor Krum era magro, moreno, de pele macilenta, com um narigão adunco e sobrancelhas muito espessas e negras. Lembrava uma ave de rapina grande demais. Era difícil acreditar que tivesse apenas dezoito anos.

"E agora vamos saudar o time nacional de quadribol da Irlanda!", berrou Bagman. "Apresentando... Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Eeeeeee... Lynch!"

Sete borrões entraram velozes no campo; Harry girou um pequeno botão lateral no onióculo e reduziu a velocidade da imagem o suficiente para ler "Firebolt" em cada uma das vassouras, e ver os nomes, bordados em prata, nas costas dos jogadores.

"E conosco, das terras distantes do Egito, o nosso juiz, o famoso bruxo-presidente da Associação Internacional de Quadribol, Hassan Mostafa!"

Um bruxo miúdo e magro, completamente careca, mas com uma bigodeira, entrou em campo trajando vestes de ouro puro para combinar com o estádio. Um apito de prata saía por baixo dos bigodes e ele sobraçava de um lado uma grande caixa de madeira e, do outro, sua vassoura. Harry girou o botão de velocidade do seu onióculo para a posição normal, e observou com atenção Mostafa montar a vassoura e abrir a caixa com um pontapé - quatro bolas se projetaram no ar; a goles vermelha, os dois balaços pretos e (Harry o viu por um brevíssimo instante antes que ele desaparecesse de vista) o minúsculo pomo alado de ouro. Com um silvo forte e curto do apito, Mostafa saiu pelos ares acompanhando as bolas.

"COMECE A PARTIDA!", berrou Bagman.

Era quadribol como Harry nunca vira ninguém jogar antes. Ele apertava o oniôculo com tanta força contra os olhos que seus óculos estavam começando a cortar a ponta do nariz. A velocidade dos jogadores era incrível - os artilheiros jogavam a bola um para o outro tão depressa que Bagman só tinha tempo de identificá-los. Harry tornou a girar o botão do lado direito do onióculo para reduzir a velocidade da imagem, apertou o botão "lance a lance" e na mesma hora estava assistindo ao jogo em câmara lenta, enquanto letras púrpuras passavam brilhando pelas lentes do instrumento, e o rugido da multidão martelava seus tímpanos!

Formação de ataque de Hawkshead - leu ele enquanto assistia a três artilheiros irlandeses voarem juntos, Troy no meio, um pouco à frente de Mullet e Moran, e investirem contra os búlgaros. - Manobra de Ploy, leu ele em seguida, quando Troy fingiu que ia subir com a goles, atraindo a artilheira búlgara Ivanova, e deixou cair a bola para Moran. Um dos batedores búlgaros, Volkov rebateu violentamente, com o seu pequeno bastão, um balaço que passava, derrubando-o no caminho de Moran; Moran se abaixou para evitar o balaço e soltou a goles; e Levski, que voava mais abaixo, apanhou-a...

"GOL DE TROY!", berrou Bagman, e o estádio estremeceu com o rugido dos aplausos e vivas. "Dez a zero para a Irlanda!"

"Quê?" Disse Harry nervoso, observando o campo com o onióculo. "Mas Levski é que está com a goles!"

"Se você não observar em velocidade normal, vai perder todos os lances." Disse Draco paciente, puxando o onículo e o óculos do moreno para cima e, com a ponta da varinha próxima ao nariz dele, lançou um feitiço que curou o machucado. "E pare de agir como uma criança trouxa." Resmungou voltando a prestar atenção no jogo.

Troy dava uma volta no campo para comemorar o gol. Harry espiou depressa por cima do onióculo e viu que os leprechauns, que assistiam ao jogo na extremidade do campo, tinham novamente levantado vôo e formavam o grande trevo refulgente. Na outra extremidade, as veela assistiram a essa exibição em silêncio. Furioso consigo mesmo, Harry girou o botão de volta à velocidade normal quando o jogo recomeçou.

A partida se tornou ainda mais rápida, porém mais brutal. Volkov e Vulchanov, os batedores búlgaros, atiravam os balaços com bastonadas fortíssimas nos artilheiros irlandeses e estavam começando a impedi-los de executar alguns dos seus melhores movimentos; duas vezes eles foram obrigados a dispersar e então, finalmente, Ivanova conseguiu passar por eles, driblar o goleiro Ryan, e marcar o primeiro gol da Bulgária.

Cem mil bruxos e bruxas prenderam a respiração quando os dois apanhadores, Krum e Lynch, mergulharam no meio dos artilheiros, tão velozes que pareciam ter pulado sem pára-quedas de um avião. Harry acompanhou a descida deles com o onióculo, apurando a vista para procurar o pomo.

"Eles vão colidir!" Gritou Hermione.

Hermione estava parcialmente certa - no último segundo, Vítor Krum se recuperou do mergulho e se afastou em círculos. Lynch, no entanto, bateu no chão com um baque surdo que pôde ser ouvido em todo o estádio. Um enorme gemido subiu dos lugares ocupados pelos irlandeses.

"Idiota!" Lamentou Charlie. "Era uma finta de Krum!"

"Tempo!", berrou Bagman. "Os medibruxos vão entrar em campo para examinar Aidan Lynch!"

"Ele está bem, só levou um encontrão!" Disse Bill, tranquilizando Gina, que estava pendurada por cima da lateral do camarote, horrorizada. "E isso era, naturalmente, o que Krum pretendera."

Harry apertou depressa os botões de "repetição" e de "lance por lance" no onióculo, girou o botão de velocidade e tornou a levar o onióculo aos olhos. Ele assistiu a Krum e Lynch mergulharem outra vez em câmara lenta. Finta de Wronski - uma manobra perigosa dos apanhadores, leu Harry na legenda púrpura que passou pelas lentes. O garoto viu o rosto de Krum se contorcer, concentrando-se, quando o apanhador se recuperou do mergulho no último instante, ao mesmo tempo que, Lynch se estatelava e compreendeu - Krum não vira pomo algum, estava só obrigando Lynch a imitá-lo.

O garoto jamais vira alguém voar daquele jeito; Krum nem parecia estar usando uma vassoura; deslocava-se com tanta facilidade pelos ares que parecia solto, sem peso. Harry tornou a ajustar o onióculo na posição normal e focalizou Krum. O jogador voava em círculos bem acima de Lynch, que agora estava sendo reanimado pelos medibruxos com xícaras de poção. Harry focalizou o rosto de Krum ainda mais de perto e viu seus olhos negros correndo para cá e para lá por todo o campo, trinta metros abaixo. Usava o tempo em que Lynch era reanimado para procurar o pomo sem interferência.

Lynch se levantou finalmente, sob ruidosos vivas dos torcedores de verde, montou a Firebolt e deu impulso para o alto. Sua reanimação parecia ter dado à Irlanda novas esperanças. Quando Mostafa tornou a soar o apito, os artilheiros entraram em ação com uma destreza que não se comparava a nada que Harry tivesse visto até então.

Decorridos quinze minutos de velocidade e fúria, a Irlanda acumulara uma vantagem de mais dez gols. Agora liderava por cento e trinta pontos a dez e a partida estava começando a ficar mais desleal. Quando Mullet disparou em direção às balizas mais uma vez, segurando firmemente a goles embaixo do braço, o goleiro búlgaro, Zograf, correu ao encontro da jogadora. O que aconteceu foi tão rápido que Harry não percebeu, mas subiu um grito de raiva da torcida irlandesa, e o silvo longo e agudo do apito de Mostafa informou que alguém cometera uma falta.

"E Mostafa repreende o goleiro búlgaro pelo jogo bruto – usou os cotovelos!" Informa Bagman aos espectadores que berram. "E confirmando, é pênalti a favor da Irlanda."

Os leprechauns, que haviam levantado vôo, furiosos, como um enxame de marimbondos reluzentes, quando Mullet fora atingida, agora corriam a se juntar formando as palavras "HA! HA! HA!". As veela, do lado oposto do campo, levantaram-se de um salto, sacudiram os cabelos com raiva e recomeçaram a dançar.

E, como se fossem um, os garotos Weasley, exceto Draco, enfiaram os dedos nos ouvidos, mas Hermione, que não se dera a esse trabalho, logo em seguida puxou Rony pelo braço. O garoto se virou para olhá-la, e ela puxou impacientemente os dedos que ele enfiara nos ouvidos.

"Olha o juiz!" Disse Gina, rindo.

Harry olhou para o campo. Hassan Mostafa arerrissara bem diante das veela dançantes, e estava agindo de modo realmente estranho. Flexionava os músculos e alisava os bigodes, muito agitado.

"Ora, isso não é admissível!", disse Ludo Bagman, embora seu tom de voz fosse o de quem estava achando muita graça. "Alguém aí dê um tapa nesse juiz!"

Um medibruxo entrou correndo em campo, os dedos enfiados nos ouvidos, e deu um baita chute nas canelas de Mostafa. O juiz pareceu voltar a si; Harry, que observava outra vez o jogo com o onióculo, viu que Mostafa parecia extremamente constrangido e gritava com as veela, que tinham parado de dançar e pareciam estar se rebelando.

"E a não ser que eu muito me engane, Mostafa está de fato tentando despachar as mascotes do time da Bulgária!". Comentou Bagman. "Aí está uma coisa que nunca vimos antes... ah, isso é capaz de dar confusão."

E deu: os batedores búlgaros, Volkov e Vulchanov, pousaram ao lado de Mostafa e começaram a discutir furiosamente com o juiz, gesticulando em direção aos leprechauns, que agora formavam alegremente as palavras "HI! HI RI!". Mostafa, porém, não se deixou impressionar com a argumentação dos búlgaros; espetou o dedo indicador no ar, dizendo claramente a eles que voltassem ao ar e quando os jogadores se recusaram, ele puxou dois silvos breves no apito.

"Dois pênaltis a favor da Irlanda!" Gritou Bagman, ao que a torcida búlgara ululou de raiva. "E é melhor Volkov e Vulchanov voltarem a montar as vassouras... é isso aí... e lá vão eles... e Troy toma a goles..."

A partida agora atingira um nível de ferocidade que ultrapassava tudo que os garotos já tinham visto. Os batedores dos dois lados jogavam sem piedade: principalmente Volkov e Vulchanov pareciam nem ligar se os seus bastões estavam fazendo contato com balaços ou com gente, quando os giravam violentamente no ar. Dimitrov disparou um balaço em cima de Moran, que segurava a goles, e quase a derrubou da vassoura.

"Falta!" Urraram os torcedores irlandeses em uníssono, todos de pé como uma enorme onda verde.

"Falta!" Ecoou a voz de Ludo Bagman, magicamente ampliada. "Dimitrov esfola Moran - o jogador saiu com intenção de dar um encontrão - e tem que ser outro pênalti - e aí vem o apito!"

Os leprechauns subiram ao ar mais uma vez e agora formaram uma gigantesca mão que fazia um gesto muito grosseiro para as veela. Ao verem isso, elas se descontrolaram. Precipitaram-se pelo campo e começaram a atirar algo com o aspecto de bolas de fogo contra os duendes irlandeses. Observando com o onióculo, Harry viu que elas agora não estavam nem remotamente belas. Muito ao contrário, seus rostos começaram a se alongar para formar cabeças de aves com bicos afiados e crueis e irromperam asas longas e escamosas dos seus ombros.

"E aí está, rapazes." Berrou a senhora Weasley se sobrepondo ao tumulto da multidão embaixo. " Ai está aí a razão por que vocês não devem se deixar levar só pelas aparências!"

Bruxos do Ministério invadiam o campo para separar as veela e os leprechauns, mas sem muito sucesso; entrementes a batalha no campo não era nada comparada a que estava ocorrendo no ar. Harry se virava para cá e para lá, espiando pelo onióculo, pois a goles trocava de mãos com a velocidade de uma bala.

"Levski - Dimirrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran de novo - Moran - um GOL DE MORAN!"

Mas a gritaria da torcida irlandesa mal conseguia abafar os gritos agudos das veela, os estampidos que agora vinham das varinhas dos funcionários do Ministério e os berros furiosos dos búlgaros. A partida recomeçou imediatamente; agora Levski estava com a posse da goles, agora Dimitrov. O batedor irlandês Quigley levantou com violência o bastão contra um balaço que passava e arremessou-o com toda a força contra Krum, que não se abaixou com suficiente rapidez. O balaço atingiu-o em cheio no rosto.

Ouviu-se um lamento ensurdecedor da multidão; o nariz de Krum parecia quebrado, saía sangue para todo lado, mas Hassan Mostafa não apitou. Distraira-se e Harry não podia culpá-lo; uma das veela atirara uma mão cheia de fogo e incendiara a cauda da vassoura do juiz. Harry queria que alguém percebesse que Krum estava ferido; embora estivesse torcendo pela Irlanda, Krum era o jogador mais fascinante em campo. Rony obviamente sentia o mesmo.

"Tempo! Ah, anda, ele não pode jogar assim, olha só para ele."

"Olha o Lynch!" Berrou Harry.

O apanhador irlandês repentinamente mergulhara e Harry teve certeza de que aquilo não era uma Finta de Wronski; era para valer.

"Ele viu o pomo!" Disse Harry exasperado. "Ele viu! Olha lá ele correndo!"

Metade da multidão parecia ter compreendido o que estava acontecendo, a torcida irlandesa se levantou como uma grande onda verde, animando o apanhador... mas Krum voava na esteira dele. Como conseguia enxergar aonde ia, Harry não fazia idéia; gotas de sangue voavam pelo ar à sua passagem, mas ele emparelhava com Lynch agora e os dois disparavam em direção ao chão.

"Eles vão bater!" Esganiçou Hermione.

"Não vão!" Berrou Rony.

"O Lynch vai!" Gritou Draco.

E tinha razão - pela segunda vez, Lynch bateu no chão com um tremendo impacto e foi imediatamente pisoteado por uma horda de veela raivosas.

"O pomo, onde é que está o pomo?" Perguntaram os gêmeos, mais adiantes na fila.

"Ele pegou, Krum pegou, terminou o jogo!" Gritou Harry.

Krum, as vestes vermelhas tintas com o sangue que escorrera do seu nariz, tornava a levantar vôo suavemente, o punho erguido lá no alto, um brilho de ouro na mão.

O placar piscou por cima da multidão da BULGÁRIA: CENTO E SESSENTA; IRLANDA: CENTO E SETENTA, mas os torcedores não pareciam ter percebido o que acontecera. Então, lentamente, como se um grande jumbo começasse a aquecer as turbinas, o rugido torcida da Irlanda foi se avolumando e explodiu em urros de alegria.

"VENCE A IRLANDA!" Gritou Bagman, que, como os irlandeses, parecia estar espantado com o inesperado desfecho da partida. "KRUM CAPTURA O POMO - MAS VENCE A IRLANDA - Deus do céu, acho que nenhum de nós esperava uma coisa dessas!"

"Para que foi que ele agarrou o pomo?" Perguntou Rony, ao mesmo tempo que, continuava a pular, aplaudindo com as mãos no alto. "Ele encerrou a partida quando a Irlanda estava cento e sessenta pontos à frente, o idiota!"

"Ele sabia que o time não ia conseguir se recuperar." Respondeu Harry aos gritos, tentando se sobrepor à zoeira geral e aplaudindo com estrépito. "Os artilheiros irlandeses eram bons demais. Ele queria encerrar a partida nos termos dele, foi só."

"Ele foi valente, não foi?" Comentou Hermione esticando-se à frente para ver Krum pousar e um enxame de medibruxos abrir caminho à força entre os briguentos leprechauns e as veela que brigavam para chegar ao apanhador. "Ele está pavoroso."

Harry tornou a levar o onióculo aos olhos. Era difícil ver o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo, porque os leprechauns sobrevoavam o campo, felizes, e em grande velocidade, mas ele conseguiu divisar Krum, rodeado por medibruxos. Parecia mais carrancudo que nunca e se recusava a deixar que o limpassem. Seus colegas de time o rodeavam, sacudindo a cabeça, arrasados; um pouco adiante, os jogadores irlandeses dançavam felizes sob a chuva de ouro que seus mascotes faziam cair. Bandeiras se agitavam pelo estádio, o hino nacional irlandês tocava altíssimo por todo lado; as veela revertiam à beleza de sempre, mas pareciam desanimadas e infelizes.

"Pom, prrigamos falentemente." Disse uma voz triste atrás de Harry. Ele se virou para olhar; era o Ministro da Magia búlgaro.

"O senhor fala a nossa língua!" Exclamou Fudge indignado. "E vem me obrigando a falar por mímica o dia inteiro!"

"Pom, foi muito engrraçado." Disse o ministro búlgaro, encolhendo os ombros.

"E enquanto o time irlandês dá a volta olímpica, ladeado pelos mascotes, a Copa Mundial de Quadribol está sendo levada para o camarote de honra!" "errou Bagman.

A visão de Harry foi repenrinamente ofuscada por uma luz branca, o camarote de honra foi magicamente iluminado para que todos os espectadores nas arquibancadas pudessem ver o seu interior. Apertando os olhos na direção da porta, ele viu dois bruxos ofegantes entrarem no camarote com uma imensa taça de ouro, que foi entregue a Cornélio Fudge, ainda muito aborrecido por ter passado o dia falando com as mãos à toa.

"Vamos aplaudir com vontade os galantes perdedores - Bulgária!" Gritou Bagman. E pelas escadas entraram os sete jogadores derrotados. A multidão aplaudiu manifestando o seu apreço; Harry viu milhares e milhares de lentes de onióculo faiscarem e lampejarem em sua direção.

Um a um, os búlgaros se acomodaram nas filas de cadeiras do camarote e Bagman chamou-os, nome por nome, para apertarem a mão do seu ministro e depois a de Fudge. Krum, que foi o último da fila, estava com uma aparência medonha. Seus olhos negros se destacavam espetacularmente no rosto ensangúentado. Continuava a segurar o pomo. Harry reparou que ele parecia muito menos coordenado em terra. Andava com os pés meio para fora e seus ombros eram visivelmente caídos. Mas quando o nome de Krum foi anunciado, o estádio inteiro lhe deu uma ovação de rachar os tímpanos.

Depois foi a vez do time irlandês. Aldan Lynch veio amparado por Moran e Connolly; a segunda colisão parecia tê-lo atordoado e seus olhos pareciam estranhamente fora de foco. Mas ele sorriu com alegria quando Troy e Quigley ergueram a Copa no ar e a multidão embaixo fez ouvir sua aprovação. As mãos de Harry estavam insensíveis de tanto aplaudir.

Finalmente, quando o time irlandês deixou o camarote para dar mais uma volta olímpica montado nas vassouras (Aidan Lynch na garupa de Connolly, agarrado à sua cintura e ainda sorrindo abobalhado), Bagman apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e murmurou _Quietus_.

"Eles vão comentar isso durante anos." Disse ele rouco. "Uma reviravolta realmente inesperada, essa. Pena que não pudesse ter durado mais. Ah sim, sim, devo a vocês quanto?"

Pois Fred e Jorge tinham acabado de saltar por cima de suas cadeiras e estavam parados diante de Ludo Bagman com enormes sorrisos no rosto, as mãos estendidas. Ao longe, Artur claramente tentava distrair sua esposa para que ela não percebesse o que acontecia.

"Não conte à sua mãe que andou apostando." Implorou Artur, a Fred e Jorge, quando juntos desciam, lentamente, as escadas forradas com carpete púrpura.

"Não se preocupe, papai." Disse Fred feliz. "Temos grandes planos para esse dinheiro, não queremos que ele seja confiscado."

Por um instante, pareceu que o senhor Weasley ia perguntar que grandes planos eram aqueles, mas em seguida, pensando melhor, decidiu que não queria saber. Logo eles foram engolfados pela multidão que saía do estádio e regressava aos acampamentos. O ar da noite trazia aos seus ouvidos cantorias desafinadas quando retomavam o caminho iluminado por lanternas, os leprechauns continuavam a sobrevoar a área em alta velocidade, rindo, tagarelando, sacudindo as lanternas.

Quando os garotos chegaram finalmente às barracas, ninguém estava com vontade de dormir e, dado o nível da barulheira, a toda volta, Lucius concordou que podiam tomar, juntos, uma última xícara de chocolate, antes de se deitar. Logo estavam discutindo prazerosamente a partida; Artur se deixou envolver por Charlie, Bill e Lucius em uma polêmica sobre jogo bruto. Os gêmeos conversavam aos cochichos, já deitados nas camas ao lado da de Percy, que roncava.

Molly e Narcisa conversavam quase em silêncio na sala e, somente quando Gina caiu no sono em cima da mesinha e derramou chocolate quente pelo chão que foi dado um basta nas retrospectivas verbais e insistido que todos fossem se deitar. Hermione e Gina foram para suas respectivas cama, deixando Harry, Draco e Rony na sala sozinhos. Do outro lado do acampamento eles ainda ouviam muita cantoria e uma batida que ecoava estranhamente.

"Foi um ótimo jogo!" Disse Rony empolgado.

"Ótima maneira de encerrar as férias." Falou Draco tomando os últimos goles de seu chocolate.

"Acho bom deitarmos também." Disse Harry, bocejando logo em seguida.

Harry, que ocupava a cama superior do beliche de Draco, ficou olhando para o teto de lona da barraca, observando o brilho ocasional das lanternas dos leprechauns que sobrevoavam o acampamento e visualizando alguns dos lances mais espetaculares de Krum. Estava doido pata tornar a montar sua Firebolt e experimentar a Finta de Wronski. Por alguma razão Olívio Wood jamais conseguira transmitir como era aquele lance com os seus diagramas complicados. O moreno se viu usando vestes com seu nome nas costas e imaginou a sensação de ouvir uma multidão de cem mil pessoas berrando, enquanto a voz de Ludo Bagman ecoava pelo estádio "Com vocês ... Potter!".

De repente, a cantoria lá fora parou e o barulho de comemoração não parecia mais tão empolgante, vagamente, ele percebeu que alguma coisa não estava bem. A movimentação no acampamento tinha mudado. Ele passou a ouvir gritos e um tropel de gente correndo.

"Harry?" Chamou Draco num sussurro ansioso.

"Você também ouviu?" Perguntou descendo da beliche e aproximando-se do louro.

Nesse meio tempo, os demais da barraca também foram sendo acordados pelos gritos vindos de fora. Charlie e Bill, postaram-se a frente de Gina e Hermione. Os gêmeos estavam lado a lado de Percy. Rony estava um passo atrás de Draco. Percebendo a situação, os senhores Malfoy e Weasley estavam de pé, na sala, esperando por algum sinal de real perigo.

E foi nesse momento que uma luz branca em formato de corça adentrou a barraca. Harry, Hermione e Draco imediatamente a reconheceram como um Patrono.

"Não temos tempo!" Disse Narcisa virando-se para todos na barraca. "Molly, leve a garotas com você. Vá pelo norte. Artur, vá com os gêmeos, Rony e Percy, pelo sudeste. Charlie e Bill virão comigo pelo sul." E encarou Harry e Draco. "Apanhem uma jaqueta e saiam para o norte, depressa!" Ordenou Narcisa.

Harry obedeceu e saiu correndo da barraca, com Draco nos seus calcanhares. À luz das poucas fogueiras que ainda ardiam, viu gente correndo para a floresta, fugindo de alguma coisa que avançava pelo acampamento em sua direção, alguma coisa que emitia estranhos lampejos e ruídos que lembravam tiros. Caçoadas em voz alta, risadas e berros de bêbedos se aproximavam; depois uma forte explosão de luz verde, que iluminou a cena.

Um grupo compacto de bruxos, que se moviam ao mesmo tempo e apontavam as varinhas para o alto, vinha marchando pelo acampamento. Harry apertou os olhos para enxergá-los, mas não pareciam ter rostos. Então ele percebeu que tinham as cabeças encapuzadas e os rostos mascarados. No alto, pairando sobre eles no ar, quatro figuras se debatiam, forçadas a assumir formas grotescas. Era como se os bruxos mascarados no chão fossem titereiros e as pessoas no alto, marionetes movidas por cordões invisíveis que subiam das varinhas erguidas. Duas das figuras eram muito pequenas.

Mais bruxos foram se reunindo ao grupo que marchava, riam e apontavam para os corpos no ar. Barracas se fechavam e desabavam à medida que a multidão engrossava. Uma ou duas vezes Harry viu um bruxo explodir uma barraca com a varinha para desimpedir o caminho. Outras tantas pegaram fogo. A gritaria foi se avolumando.

As pessoas no ar foram repentinamente iluminadas ao passarem sobre uma barraca em chamas, e Harry reconheceu uma delas - o senhor Roberts, o gerente do acampamento. As outras três, pelo jeito, deviam ser sua mulher e seus filhos. Um dos arruaceiros virou a senhora Roberts de cabeça para baixo com a varinha; a camisola dela caiu deixando à mostra suas enormes calças; ela tentava se cobrir enquanto a multidão embaixo dava guinchos e vaias de alegria.

"Que coisa doentia." Murmurou Draco, observando a menor das crianças trouxas, que começara a rodopiar feito um pião, quase vinte metros acima do chão, a cabeça sacudindo molemente de um lado para outro. "Temos que ajuda-los."

"E vamos." Disse o moreno determinado, dirigindo-se a passos lentos até aproximar-se do grupo. Draco parou ao seu lado. "Alguma ideia?"

"Precisamos fazer algo que os distraia. Eles estão em maior número e algo me diz que um duelo com eles não vai acabar apenas em detenção."

Harry olhou ao redor, procurando por algo que pudesse lhes ajudar. Até que encontrou uma varinha jogada no chão entre louças quebradas e roupas rasgadas. Pegou a varinha, com cuidado para que não chamasse atenção e virou-se para o louro.

"Vou para o outro lado, distraí-los. Ao meu sinal, desça os Roberts e fuja com eles, entendeu?"

"Entendi que você tem mesmo um complexo de herói e planeja um suicídio." Franziu o cenho.

"Não temos tempo, Draco." Ouviu os gritos das crianças que choravam intensamente. "Draco, só vou conseguir com sua ajuda." E o encarou pelo o que pareceram horas.

"Ta, ta. Só não morra. Não quero ser preso."

"Você seria herdeiro único da fortuna dos Malfoy." Disse divertido.

"Pensando melhor, espero que de tudo errado pra você." Piscou-lhe enquanto o empurrava para que seguisse com o plano.

Harry correu até a outra ponta, escondendo-se por entre as barracas queimadas e pessoas correndo. Aproximou-se o máximo possível sem que chamasse atenção para si deixando a varinha em um canto e andando lentamente ao outro. Com um movimento da própria varinha, fez a varinha desconhecida levitar e lançar chuvas de fogos na direção do grupo de mascarados.

Todos se jogaram ao chão acreditando estarem sendo atacados. Harry aproveitou a distração e sinalizou para Draco que imediatamente trouxe para si a família e os desceu não tão suavemente.

"Eles estão fugindo!" Disse um dos mascarados. Um outro levantou percebendo não se tratar de um ataque, mas de uma distração.

"Peguem-nos!"

Draco e a família passaram a correr e, no momento que alguns mascarados fizeram menção de serem seguidos, Harry usou a varinha desconhecida para lançar alguns feitiços e, ele mesmo saiu correndo em direção a Draco. Os dois garotos corriam mais atrás, lançando vez ou outros alguns feitiços de proteção ou mesmo atacando até que puderam se misturar com outras pessoas correndo. Os dois continuaram a correr até a floresta. Chegando lá, perceberam alguns grupos de crianças, jovens e poucos adultos, todos assustados, olhando receosos o acampamento ser destruído.

Os garotos seguiram o caminho que se aprofundava na floresta, atentos para avistarem alguém conhecido. Passaram por um grupo de duendes que davam gargalhadas à vista de um saco de ouro que, sem dúvida, deviam ter ganho apostando na partida, e que pareciam imperturbáveis diante da confusão no acampamento. Mais adiante, depararam com um trecho iluminado por uma luz prateada e, quando espiaram entre as árvores, viram três veela altas e belas paradas em uma clareira e cercadas por um bando de jovens bruxos barulhentos, todos falando em altos brados.

"Ganho uns cem sacos de galeões por ano." Gritava um. "Mato dragões para a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas."

"Mata nada." Berrou seu amigo. "Você lava pratos no Caldeirão Furado, mas eu sou caçador de vampiros, já matei uns noventa até agora."

Um terceiro bruxo, cujas espinhas eram visíveis até à luz fraca e prateada das veela, entrou nesse instante na conversa.

"Eu estou às vésperas de me tornar o Ministro da Magia mais novo de todos os tempos."

Harry deu risadinhas abafadas. Reconheceu o bruxo espinhento; o nome dele era Stanislau Shunpike, e era, na realidade, condutor do Nôitibus Andante.

"Eu já disse a vocês que inventei uma vassoura que pode chegar a Júpiter?"

"Francamente!" Exclamou Draco, agarrando Harry pelos braços com firmeza, virando-o e saíndo andando com ele. Quando a algazarra das veela com seus admiradores se tornou completamente inaudível, os três já estavam no coração da floresta. Pareciam estar sozinhos agora; tudo estava muito mais quieto. Harry espiou para os lados.

"Acho que podemos esperar aqui, sabe, dá para ouvir uma pessoa chegando a mais de um quilômetro."

Nem bem ele dissera essas palavras, Ludo Bagman saiu de trás de uma árvore um pouco adiante. Mesmo à luz fraca das duas varinhas, Harry viu que uma grande mudança se operara em Bagman. Ele já não parecia displicente e rosado; não havia mais elasticidade em seu andar. Parecia muito pálido e cansado.

"Quem está aí?" Perguntou o bruxo, piscando os olhos, tentando distinguir os rostos dos garotos. "Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinhos?" Eles se entreolharam surpresos.

"Apenas escapando de um ataque contra o acampamento. Cotidiano da Copa, acredito." Ironizou Draco.

Bagman arregalou os olhos para ele.

"Quê?"

"No acampamento, umas pessoas agarraram uma família de trouxas..." Tentou explicar Harry.

"Salvamos todos, mas quase nos pegaram. O Ministério, com certeza, vai receber algumas reclamações quanto a segurança nos próximos dias."

Bagman praguejou em voz alta. Ele pareceu ficar muito perturbado e, sem dizer mais nada, desaparatou com um pequeno estalo. Tudo parecia silencioso depois de um tempo; talvez o tumulto tivesse acabado.

"Espero que os outros estejam bem." Murmurou Harry

"Estão." Disse Draco resoluto, como se realmente soubesse do que falava.

"Imagine se apanharem o pai de Zabini." Disse Harry sentando-se ao lado do louro.

"Eu teria de agüentar algumas tentativas de assassinato. Acha que Dumbledore me deixaria mudar para a Grifinória?" Perguntou fazendo o moreno rir.

"Não acho que vermelho fica muito bem em você." Sorriu vendo o louro engasgar dramaticamente.

"Fico bem com qualquer cor, Potter. Sou como um camaleão da moda." E empinou o nariz.

Ficarem em silêncio novamente.

"Melhor continuarmos andando." Disse Harry. "E fique com a varinha em mãos..." Parou de andar, tateando os bolsos.

"Harry?"

"Perdi minha varinha." Disse abobalhado, olhando exasperado para o louro.

"Como assim perdeu a varinha?!"

"Eu não sei! A coloquei no bolso quando entramos aqui. Pode ter caído."

"Que raios de bruxo você é para guardar a varinha no bolso?" Cerrou os olhos.

Draco então iluminou a clareira e olhou ao redor nervosamente.

"Seu imbecil! Tinha que ser esse Testa Rachada." Disse entredentes encarando o moreno.

"Eu não joguei a varinha fora! Eu perdi!"

"Vou perder meu punho fechado na sua cara." Murmurou puxando o moreno para que continuassem a andar.

"É uma loucura fazer uma coisa daquelas com o Ministério da Magia em peso aqui hoje! Quero dizer, como é que eles esperam se safar? Acha que eles andaram bebendo ou só...?" Mas Harry parou de falar abruptamente e espiou por cima do ombro. Draco virou depressa.

Parecia que alguém estava cambaleando em direção à clareira em que se encontravam. Eles esperaram, prestando atenção ao ruído dos passos desiguais por trás das árvores escuras. Mas os passos pararam repentinamente. Os dois se levantaram e espiaram atrás da árvore. Estava escuro para ver muito longe, mas eles sentiam que havia alguém logo além do seu campo de visão.

E então, sem aviso, o silêncio foi rompido por uma voz diferente de todas que tinham ouvido antes; e ela não soltou um grito, mas algo que lembrava um feitiço.

"MORSMORDRE!"

E uma coisa enorme, verde e brilhante, irrompeu do lugar escuro que os olhos de Harry se esforçaram para penetrar: e voou para o topo das árvores e para o céu; um crânio colossal, aparentemente composto por estrelas de esmeralda e uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua. Enquanto olhavam, o crânio foi subindo cada vez mais alto, envolto em uma névoa de fumaça esverdeada, recortando-se contra o céu noturno como uma nova constelação.

De repente, toda a floresta ao redor deles explodiu em gritos. Draco não entendeu o motivo, mas o único possível era a súbita aparição do crânio, que agora estava alto o suficiente para iluminar toda a floresta, como um letreiro macabro de néon. Ele esquadrinhou a escuridão à procura da pessoa que conjurara o crânio, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém.

"Comensais." Sussurrou Harry olhando estupefado para a figura no céu.

"Quê?" Pergunto Draco.

"Essa é a marca dos Comensais da Morte, Draco." Disse com urgência voltando a encarar o louto. "São os seguidores de Voldemort que estão atacando o acampamento." E Draco ficou mais pálido do que já era.

Os dois começaram a atravessar a clareira - mas antes que conseguissem dar mais de cem passos, uma série de estalos anunciaram a chegada de vinte bruxos, saídos do nada, a toda volta. Harry se virou e numa fração de segundo registrou um fato: cada um dos bruxos puxara a varinha, e cada varinha estava apontada para ele e Draco. Sem parar para pensar, empurrou o louro contra o chão.

"ES TUPEFA ÇA!" Berraram vinte vozes desencadeando uma série de lampejos, e Harry sentiu seus cabelos ondularem como se um vento poderoso tivesse varrido a clareira. Ao erguer a cabeça um centimetrozinho, ele viu jorros de luz flamejante sairem das varinhas dos bruxos e sobrevoarem seus corpos, entrecruzando-se, ricocheteando nos troncos das árvores, saltando para a escuridão.

"PAREM!" Berrou uma voz que ele reconheceu. "PAREM! SÃO OS MEUS FILHOS!"

Os cabelos de Harry pararam de voar para todos os lados. Ele levantou a cabeça mais um pouquinho. Os bruxos diante dele baixara a varinha. O garoto rolou o corpo e viu Lucius vindo em direção ao ajuntamento, com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto.

Harry já vira seu pai demonstrar preocupação, raiva e, em momentos muito raros, um sorriso alegre de alguém que simplesmente ama muito a família, mas jamais o viu assustado daquele jeito, com o corpo rígido e os olhos pulando fora.

"Draco, Harry." Sua voz tremia. "Vocês estão bem?" Percorreu os dois com os olhos, buscando assegurar-se de que não havia nada faltando ou sangrando. E, sem hesitar, abraçou os dois de forma tão terna que Harry não soube o que fazer, apenas ficou parado deixando-se ser apertado. Draco, ainda que recebesse abraços aleatórios de seus pais ou mesmo seus irmãos, nunca acostumara-se a ser tocado sem que ele quem começasse o gesto. Era de sua natureza, sempre que se aproximavam, sentia a sensação de pânico crescer e automaticamente entrava no modo de fugir ou lutar. Porém, ser abraçado pelo senhor Malfoy, apesar de ser algo totalmente novo e estranho, a sensação era de proteção e ainda que tenha sentido a inicial vontade de se afastar, ao mesmo tempo, parecia natural.

"Saia do caminho, Lucius." Disse uma voz fria e ríspida.

Era o senhor Crouch. Ele e os outros bruxos do Ministério fechavam o cerco em torno dos garotos. Harry levantou-se para encarálos. O rosto do senhor Crouch estava tenso de cólera. Lucius soltou os garotos e Harry percebeu quando o pai se recompôs e voltou a expressão neutra de sempre.

"Qual de vocês fez aquilo?" Perguntou aborrecido, seus olhos penetrantes indo de um garoto para o outro. "Qual de vocês conjurou a Marca Negra?"

"Nós não conjuramos aquilo!" Respondeu Harry apontando o crânio.

"Não minta, senhor!" Gritou Crouch. Sua varinha continuava apontada diretamente para Draco, e seus olhos saltavam das órbitas, parecia um tantinho maluco. "Vocês foram encontrados na cena do crime!"

"Baixe sua varinha, afaste-se dos meus filhos ou serei forçado a, eu mesmo, faze-los." Disse Lucius com voz dura, encarando Crouch intesamente e pondo-se na frente dos dois garotos. Crouch pareceu perceber finalmente quem ameaçava e com que falava.

Não passou despercebido para nenhum dos dois garotos que Lucius referia-se a eles como filhos, mas eles sabiam que não era lugar nem hora de falaram sobre isso.

"De onde saiu a marca?" Perguntou Crouch, lentamente.

"Dali." Respondeu Harry, apontando para o ponto em que tinham ouvido a voz. "Havia alguém atrás das árvores. Essa pessoa quem conjurou a marca."

"Tarde demais." Disse uma bruxa de penhoar de lã, sacudindo a cabeça. "Já devem ter desaparatado."

"Acho que não." Disse Amos Diggory. "Os nossos raios passaram direto por aquelas árvores. Há uma boa chance de os termos atingido."

"Amos, cuidado!" - disseram alguns bruxos em tom de alerta, quando Diggory aprumou os ombros, ergueu a varinha, atravessou a clareira e desapareceu na escuridão.

Alguns segundos depois, eles ouviram Diggory gritar.

"Acertamos, sim! Tem alguém aqui! Inconsciente! É... mas... caramba..."

"Você pegou alguém?" Gritou Crouch, parecendo muitíssimo incrédulo. "Quem? Quem é?"

Eles ouviram gravetos se partirem, folhas farfalharem e, por fim, passos quando o Sr. Diggory reapareceu por trás das árvores. Trazia uma figura minúscula e inerte nos braços. Harry reconheceu a toalha de chá na mesma hora. Era Winky. Crouch não se mexeu nem falou enquanto Diggory depositava o elfo de Crouch no chão aos seus pés. Todos os bruxos do Ministério se viraram para Crouch. Durante alguns segundos o bruxo permaneceu paralisado, os olhos ardendo no rosto branco, olhando para Winky. Então, ela pareceu voltar à vida.

"Isto... não pode... ser" Disse ele aos arrancos, contornou rápido Diggory e saiu em direção ao lugar em que o bruxo encontrara Winky.

"Não adianta, senhor Crouch." Gritou Diggory para ele. "Não há mais ninguém aí."

Mas Crouch não parecia disposto a aceitar sua palavra. Eles o ouviram andar por todo o lado, as folhas rumorejarem ao serem afastadas para os lados, na busca.

"Você não acredita seriamente que foi o elfo? A Marca Negra é um sinal de bruxo. Exige uma varinha." Disse um outro bruxo mais atrás.

"É." Disse Diggory. "E havia uma varinha."

"Quê?" Exclamaram alguns.

"Olhe aqui." Diggory ergueu uma varinha e a mostrou, ainda que, por conta da pouca luz, dificilmente era possível distingui-la de um pedaço de galho. "Estava na mão dela. Então, para começar, violação da Cláusula 3 do Código para o Uso de Varinhas. Nenhuma criatura não-humana tem permissão para portar ou usar uma varinha."

Nesse instante ouviu-se mais um estalo e Ludo Bagman aparatou bem ao lado de Lucius. Parecendo sem fôlego e desorientado, ele girou no mesmo lugar, com os olhos cravados no crânio verde-esmeralda no ceu.

"A Marca Negra!" Ofegou ele, quase pisoteando Winky ao se virar, intrigado, para os colegas. "Quem fez isso? Vocês apanharam quem fez? Bartô! Que é que está acontecendo?"

Crouch voltara de mãos vazias. Seu rosto continuava branco como o de um fantasma e torcia tanto os bigodes em escovinha quanto as maos.

"Onde é que você andou, Bartô?" Perguntou Bagman. "Por que é que você não assistiu à partida? E o seu elfo ficou guardando uma cadeira para você...Gárgulas vorazes!" Bagman acabara de notar Winky caída aos seus pés. "Que foi que aconteceu com ela?"

"Estive ocupado, Ludo." Disse Crouch, ainda falando aos arrancos como antes, e mal movendo os lábios. "E o meu elfo foi estuporado."

"Estuporado? Por gente nossa você quer dizer? Mas por quê...?" De repente o rosto redondo e reluzente de Bagman revelou ter compreendido; ele ergueu os olhos para o crânio, baixou-os para Winky e, em seguida, ergueu-os para o Crouch.

"Não!" Exclamou ele. "Winky? Conjurou a Marca Negra? Ela não saberia fazer isso! Para começar precisaria de uma varinha!"

"E tinha uma." Disse Diggory. "Encontrei-a segurando uma, Ludo. Se o senhor não se opõe, senhor Crouch, acho que devíamos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer em sua defesa."

Crouch não deu sinal de ter ouvido Diggory, mas este pareceu tomar o silêncio do outro por concordância. Ergueu a varinha e apontando-a para Winky disse:

"Enervate!"

Winky mexeu-se fracamente. Seus grandes olhos castanhos se abriram e ela piscou várias vezes de um jeito meio abobado. Observada pelos bruxos em silêncio, ergueu o tronco aos poucos e se sentou.

"Elfo!" Disse Diggory severamente. "Você sabe quem eu sou? Sou do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas!"

Winky começou a se balançar no chão para a frente e para trás, a respiração saindo em fortes arquejos. Harry teve que se lembrar de Dobby em seus momentos de aterrorizada desobediência.

"Como você está vendo, elfo, a Marca Negra foi conjurada aqui há alguns instantes. E você foi descoberta, pouco depois, logo embaixo dela! Sua explicação, por favor!"

"Eu... eu... eu não estou fazendo isso, senhor!" Winky ofegou. "Eu não estou sabendo, senhor!"

"Você foi encontrada com uma varinha na mão!" Vociferou Diggory, brandindo a varinha diante dela. E quando a varinha refletiu a luz verde, vinda do crânio no alto, que inundava a clareira, Harry a reconheceu.

"É minha!" disse.

Todos na clareira olharam para o garoto.

"Perdão?" disse o Diggory incrédulo.

"É a minha varinha!" Repetiu Harry. "Deixei-a cair!"

"Deixou-a cair?" Repetiu o bruxo incrédulo. "Isto é uma confissão? Você se desfez dela depois de conjurar a Marca?"

"Harry Potter Comensal. Não seria comicamente irônico?" Disse Lucius erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Acha realmente provável que Harry conjure a Marca Negra?"

"Hum... claro que não." Murmurou. "Desculpem, me empolguei."

"Em todo o caso, não a deixei cair lá." Disse Harry, indicando com o polegar as árvores debaixo do crânio. "Dei por falta dela logo depois que entramos na floresta."

"Então," Continuou Diggory, seu olhar endurecendo ao se virar novamente para Winky que se encolhia aos seus pés. "você encontrou a varinha, não foi, elfo? E você a apanhou e pensou em se divertir com ela, é isso?"

"Eu não estava fazendo mágica com ela, senhor!" Guinchou Winky, as lágrimas correndo pelos lados do nariz achatado e grande. "Eu estava... eu estava... eu estava só apanhando ela, senhor! Eu não estava fazendo a Marca Negra, senhor, eu não sei fazer!"

"Não foi ela." Afirmou Draco. "Winky tem uma voz esganiçada e a voz que ouvimos dizer a fórmula era muito mais grave."

"Decididamente não parecia voz de elfo." Confirmou Harry.

"Logo veremos." Rosnou Diggory, sem parecer se impressionar. "Há uma maneira simples de descobrir o último feitiço que a varinha realizou, você sabia, elfo?"

Winky estremeceu e sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, as orelhas abanando, quando Diggory ergueu a própria varinha e encostou-a, ponta com ponta, na de Harry.

"Prior Incantato!" Rugiu o Sr. Diggory.

E foi quando um crânio com uma enorme língua de cobra surgiu no ponto em que as duas varinhas se tocavam, mas era uma mera sombra do crânio verde no alto, parecia até feito de uma espessa fumaça cinzenta: o fantasma de um feitiço.

"Deletrius!" Bradou Diggory, e o crânio difuso desapareceu transformado em um fiapo de fumaça. "Então," Disse Diggory com um tom de furioso triunfo, fixando Winky, que continuava a tremer convulsivamente.

"Eu não estava fazendo isso!" Guinchou o elfo, seus olhos revirando aterrorizados. "Eu não estava, eu não estava, eu não sei fazer!"

"Você foi apanhada com a mão na botija, elfo." Continuo Diggory. "Apanhada com a mão na varinha culpada!"

"Amos." Disse Bagman em voz alta. "Poucos bruxos sabem o feitiço. Onde ela o teria aprendido?"

"Talvez, Amos esteja insinuando" Disse Crouch, a fúria reprimida em cada sílaba. "que eu rotineiramente ensino meus criados a conjurarem a Marca Negra?"

Seguiu-se um silêncio profundamente desagradável. Amos Diggory pareceu horrorizado.

"Senhor Crouch... de... de jeito nenhum..."

"Você agora já chegou quase a denunciar as duas pessoas nesta clareira que menos provavelmente conjurariam aquela Marca!" Vociferou Crouch.

"Senhor Crouch, eu... eu nunca insinuei que o senhor tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso!" Murmurou Amos Diggory, agora corando por baixo da barba castanha e curta.

"Se você acusa o meu elfo, você acusa a mim, Diggory! Onde mais ela teria aprendido a conjurar a Marca?"

"Ela... ela poderia ter aprendido em qualquer lugar."

"Ela poderia ter aprendido em qualquer lugar." Repetiu Harry aproximando-se do elfo. "Winky?" Disse ele suavemente. "Onde exatamente você encontrou minha varinha?"

"Eu... eu estava encontrando... encontrando ela lá, senhor..." Murmurou ela. "Lá... no meio das árvores."

"Está vendo? Quem quer que tenha conjurado a Marca poderia ter desaparatado logo em seguida, deixando a varinha para trás. E Winky aqui teve a infelicidade de encontrar a varinha momentos depois e de apanhá-la."

"Mas, então, ela deve ter estado a poucos passos do verdadeiro responsável!" Disse Diggory com impaciência. "Elfo? Você viu alguém?"

Winky começou a tremer mais que nunca. Seus olhos imensos piscaram indo de Diggory para Bagman e dele para Crouch.

"Eu não estava vendo ninguém... ninguém..."

"Amos" Disse Crouch secamente. "estou muito consciente de que normalmente você iria querer levar Winky para interrogatório no seu departamento. Mas vou-lhe pedir que me deixe cuidar dela. Pode ficar tranquilo de que ela será castigada."

"M-m-meu senhor" Gaguejou Winky, olhando para o senhor Crouch, seus olhos rasos de lágrimas. "M-m-meu senhor, p-p-por favor..."

Crouch encarou o elfo, seu rosto ainda mais agressivo, cada ruga nele profundamente marcada. Não havia piedade em seu olhar.

"Esta noite Winky se portou de uma forma que eu não teria imaginado possível." Disse ele lentamente. "Eu a mandei permanecer na barraca. Mandei-a permanecer ali enquanto eu ia resolver o problema. E descubro que ela me desobedeceu. Isto significa fica roupas."

"NÃO!" Berrou, prostrando-se aos pés de Crouch. "Não, meu senhor! Roupas não, roupas não!"

Harry sabia que a única maneira de libertar um elfo doméstico era presenreá-lo com roupas decentes. Era penoso ver como Winky se agarrava à sua toalha de chá enquanto soluçava sobre os sapatos de seu mestre.

"Vamos." Disse Lucius autoritário, empurrando gentilmente Harry e Draco de volta ao acampamento.

Mas quando alcançaram a orla da floresta, depararam com um obstáculo. Havia ali uma aglomeração de bruxas e bruxos assustados, e, quando viram Lucius caminhando em sua direção, muitos foram ao seu encontro perguntando sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Todos foram dispensados.

A barraca dos Malfoy era uma das poucas intactas. Quando Harry e Draco entraram, foram quase que imediatamente abraçados por Narcisa e Molly, respectivamente. Draco logo juntou-se aos irmãos e Hermione. Narcisa tinha a mão sobre um ombro do moreno, não o segurava firme, mas era perceptível que, pelas próximas horas, não deixaria o filho distanciar-se de si.

Logo que Lucius entrou, várias perguntas foram lançadas e num único aceno com a mão, calou a todos e pediu que sentassem. Com ajuda dos garotos, explicou o ocorrido na floresta e confirmou terem sido atacados por Comensais. O patrono que receberam segundos antes era avisando sobre o ataque. Quando terminaram a história, Percy encheu-se de indignação.

"Ora, o senhor Crouch tem toda razão em querer se livrar de um elfo desses!" Exclamou ele. "Fugir desse jeito depois que ele o mandou expressamente fazer o contrário... envergonhando o dono diante de todo o Ministério... que iria parecer se ele tivesse que comparecer no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle..."

"Ela não fez nada, só estava no lugar errado na hora errada!" Disse bruscamente Hermione a Percy, que ficou muito espantado. Hermione sempre se dera muito bem com ele, melhor até que qualquer dos outros.

"Hermione, um bruxo na posição do senhor Crouch não pode se dar ao luxo de ter um elfo doméstico que endoida com uma varinha na mão!" Disse Percy, pomposamente, recuperando-se do espanto.

"Ela não ficou maluca!" Gritou Hermione. "Ela só apanhou a varinha no chão!"

"Olha aqui, será que alguém pode explicar o que significava aquele crânio?" Perguntou Rony impaciente. "Não estava fazendo mal a ninguém. Por que esse escândalo todo?

"Já foi dito, é o símbolo do Você-Sabe-Quem, Rony." Disse Hermione, antes que mais alguém pudesse responder. "Li sobre ele em _Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas_."

"E não é visto há treze anos." Acrescentou o senhor Weasley em voz baixa. "E claro que as pessoas entraram em pânico. Foi quase o mesmo que rever Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Não estou entendendo." Disse Rony, franzindo a testa. "Quero dizer, é apenas uma forma no céu."

"Não é apenas uma forma no céu." Disse Lucius rispidamente encarando o ruivo que engoliu em seco. "Voldemort e seus seguidores projetavam a Marca Negra no céu sempre que matavam alguém." E ergue a manga do braço direito, mostrando uma tatuagem no mesmo formato da marca. "Não importava se eram mulheres ou crianças, se Voldemort ordenasse, éramos obrigados a matar. Imagine chegar na sua casa e encontrar essa marca pairando sobre ela, sabendo o que vai encontrar lá dentro." Baixou a manga.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo.

Então Charlie levantando o lençol do braço para verificar um corte que conseguiu ao tentar ajudar uma das famílias perseguidas pelos Comensais.

"Bem, não fez nenhum bem à gente esta noite, quem quer que tenha conjurado aquilo." Molly estapeou sua mão logo que o viu fazer menção de tocar no machucado. "A Marca Negra afugentou os Comensais da Morte no momento em que a viram. Todos desaparataram antes que chegássemos bastante próximos para arrancar a máscara deles."

"Eles não fugiram por medo da Marca em si." Explicou Lucius. "Eles obviamente não queriam ser pegos, mas, além disso, um Comensal ser pego e confessar que serviu à Voldemort apenas porque foi forçado, é praticamente declarar deslealdade ao Círculo. Ele viraria alvo dos demais Comensais e do próprio Voldemort em si."

"Mas ele está morto." Disse Bill.

"Ingenuidade acreditar que um bruxo tão poderoso tenha sido realmente destruído por um bebê." Olhou para Harry, então voltou sua atenção ao ruivo. "Ele só está muito fraco para fazer dano maior."

"Mas não podemos provar que eram eles, os Comensais." Disse Artur. "Embora provavelmente tenham sido." Acrescentou desanimado.

"Então, quem conjurou a Marca Negra" Disse Hermione lentamente "estava fazendo, isso para manifestar apoio ou amedrontar os Comensais da Morte?"

"O seu palpite vale tanto quanto o meu, Granger." Respondeu Lucius. "Contudo, somente os Comensais são capazes de conjurar a Marca. Eu ficaria muito surpreso se a pessoa que a conjurou não tivesse sido um dia Comensal da Morte, mesmo que não o seja agora..." Franziu o cenho, voltando o olhar para a entrada da barraca.

"Ninguém o culpa, Lucius." Disse Artur chamando a atenção do louro para si. "Acho que você cuidar de Harry por todos esses anos e querer uma reaproximação com Draco, é confirmação o bastante de que podemos confiar na sua família."

"Mas o senhor pode conjurar a marca?" Perguntou Fred.

"Podemos fazer blusas com sua tatuagem e vender na Travessa?" Perguntou George.

"Meninos!" Vociferou Molly.

E assim, a tensão foi cortada. Molly e Narcisa ajudaram a fazer curativos em quem precisava. Artur, Lucius, Bill, Charlie e Percy saíram para ajudar na ronda no acampamento. Os gêmeos ficaram na barraca junto dos demais, ajudando a prepar algo para comerem e chá.

"Vamos dormir mais um pouco e depois tentar pegar um portal bem cedo para sair daqui." Disse Artur voltando para a barraca após algumas horas.

Harry voltou ao seu beliche com a cabeça zunindo. Sabia que devia estar se sentindo exausto; eram quase três horas da manhã, mas estava completamente acordado - completamente acordado e preocupado. Há poucos dias acordara com a cicatriz ardendo. E esta noite, pela primeira vez em treze anos, a Marca de Voldemort tinha aparecido no céu. Que significavam essas coisas?

"Pare de pensar tão alto, Potter." Disse Draco chutando o beliche de cima, fazendo o moreno praguejar. Quando os roncos de Rony encheram a barraca, foi que o garoto finalmente adormeceu.

**Um capítulo beeem longo pra todo mundo gostar de mim hehehe **

**mimimimimi qualquer coisa, comentem que eu responderei.**

**Sorrisos**


	24. Amor de mães Interlúdio

**Quero me desculpar sinceramente pela demora da continuação. Não é marketing, até porque acho que perdi muitos leitores. Eu sou uma pessoa que pensa e repensa muito quando escreve, tanto que fica com bloqueio e, sim, pode demorar como é o que acontece. Pior do que parto de elefante. Não peço mais pela paciência de vocês. Um dia termino. Meu entusiasmo tem voltado e, aos poucos, volto a escrever. Quis colocar esse, vamos chamar de preview, tanto por conta do dia das mães (atrasado, como tudo o que eu faço e sou) como uma oferenda a quem ainda vem aqui em busca de respostas ou mais um capítulo, ou só passar o tempo mesmo. É pouca coisa, apenas algo que me tirou o sono e ainda assim não consegui transmitir tudo o que eu acho que Lilian e Narcisa sentem por seus filhos. **

**Tem alguns spoilers do que ocorrerá em capítulo futuros, portanto, mais a frente, o que está escrito aqui será repetido, talvez de forma mais trabalhada. **

**Grata.**

Nos meses em que Lily estava grávida, para quem visse de fora, parecia que não apenas James era o pai, como também os demais Marotos. A ruiva sempre estava acompanhada de um deles, quando não estava no banheiro. E por James precisar sair em rondas, viagens ou reuniões para a Ordem, algumas vezes Sirius ou Remus quem precisava atender as vontades estranhas que só as mulheres grávidas possuem.

"Lily, eu não sei fazer macarronada com manteiga de amendoim, maionese e almôndegas. Você sabe que quem cozinha lá em casa é o Moony. Eu nem sei fazer gelo sem botar fogo em algo.", disse Sirius uma vez em que foi chamado as três e quinze da manhã.

"Lily, aceito sua condição de grávida com desejos em horários inconvenientes, mas de jeito nenhum você vai comer bacon, batata frita, feijão e tomar coca-cola a essa hora do dia", reprovou Remus.

"Hey, grávida aqui. Vão sentar em outro lugar." Falou Sirius rudemente sem se importar com os olhares surpresos de dois bruxos da Ordem que estavam sentado em um sofá. "Trouxe um creme novo para massagear seus pés. Moony quem comprou. Supostamente, ajuda na circulação." Ao falar com a ruiva, seu tom era suave.

"Você tem revistas, o controle, acertei o termostato... Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, estarei na cozinha terminando o almoço." Instruiu Remus encarando uma Lily em seu quinto mês de gestação deitada confortavelmente na cama de casal.

Além das idas aos supermercados, Sirius e Remus também acompanhavam cada mudança na gravidez. Algumas vezes, tinham a experiência primeiro até mesmo do que o próprio pai.

"PRONGS!" Berrou Sirius de algum lugar da casa. "VEM LOGO! O BEBÊ ESTÁ MEXENDO!"

Apenas quando coincidia de James estar fora e Sirius estar com Remus em uma noite de lua cheia é que Lily chamava por Peter. Ela deveria ter entendido isso como um sinal, mas apenas achava que por conta da rapidez com que os dois caninos conseguiam encontrar as comidas mais exóticas, preferia chama-los.

A ruiva os via como uma verdadeira família. Desde os tempos de escola, os quatro estavam sempre juntos. Quando Potter finalmente a pediu em casamento, havia percebido que, por extensão, também estava aceitando ter Sirius, Remus e Peter em sua vida pelo resto de seus dias. E mesmo durante a Guerra, eles sempre davam um jeito de se reunirem e tudo parecia normal.

Até que foi preciso escolher um deles para guardar a localização da Mansão Potter. E então tudo deu errado.

Naquela manhã, Lily não percebeu nenhuma das indicações do aconteceria no final da noite. No dia anterior, Sirius havia ido visita-los e enquanto brincava com Harry, James mandava uma coruja para Dumbledore. Estava tudo acertado de que o mago faria o feitiço e o herdeiro Black seria o fiel. Deveria ter suspeitado a visita inesperada de Peter na manhã seguinte. Ele trazia alguns relatórios e, em tom solene, contava sobre as perdas que a Ordem teve na noite anterior durante uma operação.

Peter não precisou que James ou Lily o buscasse em algum ponto para a Mansão, sendo que o feitiço servia justamente para que apenas os dois e o fiel conseguissem aparatar dentro ou em uma área específica próxima a casa.

Durante a visita, o animago parecia nervoso e, ao invés de brincar com Harry como costumava fazer sempre que ia lá, evitou sequer olhar para o garoto. Alegou estar com pressa quando perguntaram se ficaria para o almoço. Pouco depois, James saiu em patrulha e Lilian foi buscar Remus que mesmo ainda estando fraco por conta da lua cheia, acompanhou a ruiva. Os dois passaram a tarde conversando enquanto tomavam chá, brincaram com Harry e riram relembrando alguns momentos constrangedores causados pelos maridos respectivos.

Talvez se ela tivesse prestado mais atenção na aula de Adivinhação, saberia que o formato de um cachorro no fundo da xícara sugestionava perigo fatal.

Quando James voltou, foi direto para o banho. Enquanto Remus dava a mamadeira de Harry, Lily terminava de fazer o prato para o marido quando uma das vassouras caiu. Ainda que as janelas estivessem fechadas, ela culpou o vento e ignorou a vozinha mental que dizia que mesmo entre os trouxas, a queda de uma vassoura sem motivo, era mau presságio.

Infelizmente, Lily só foi pensar em tais sinais quando passou a sentir a energia de magia negra invadir a proteção da casa. Harry estava em seus braços, dormindo após tomar uma mamadeira toda com leite. A ruiva o olhou sorrindo tristemente e o abraçou forte.

"Você é amado, esperto e está seguro." Murmurou beijando a testa do filho.

"Lily!" Chamou Remus da porta. "Precisamos ir!"

Como qualquer mãe, Lily desejava ver os primeiros passos do filho, a mudança dos dentes, acompanhar no primeiro dia de aula, quadribol, travessuras, conhecer os amigos, a namorada, aniversários, casamento, netos...

E como qualquer mãe, Lily morreria para que Harry ainda tivesse tudo aquilo mesmo que sem sua presença.

"Não vamos conseguir sair os dois vivos, Remus. Preciso que cuide de Harry por mim." Pediu Lílian passando seu filho ao outro, com as mãos tremendo e os olhos marejados. Pela janela, haviam visto os últimos momentos de James, lutando bravamente para proteger a família.

Ao aproximar-se do corpo do marido, forçou-se a engolir o choro. Seu coração batia acelerado e tudo que pensava era em Harry. Precisa ganhar tempo para Remus o tirar dali em segurança.

"Me dê o garoto." Sibilou o bruxo sem nenhuma emoção.

"Por favor, o Harry não." Pediu chorosa.

"Você não precisa morrer também. Basta me dar o garoto."

"Não. O Harry não." Ainda com voz embargada, mas determinada.

Lily não sentiu dor. James a recebeu com um abraço caloroso para alguém que estava morto e os dois olharam esperançosos para Remus que aparatava para longe dos destroços da Mansão Potter.

* * *

Como Lily, Narcisa também desejava acompanhar cada momento de Draco. Não foi preciso morrer por ele, ainda que a matriarca Malfoy estivesse apta a faze-lo se fosse necessário.

A primeira vez que Narcisa segurou Harry, não sentiu qualquer emoção além de culpa por estar com uma criança nos braços que não era Draco. Haviam ido buscar o garoto há algumas horas. Lucius, logo que voltaram para a Mansão, passou Harry para a esposa que o recebeu sem hesitar, mas sem demonstrar nenhum entusiasmo.

"Ele é menor." Disse ao marido ao estranhar o pouco peso no colo. Draco não era um bebê gordo, mas com certeza possuía mais carne do que o filho dos Potter. E agora, meu filho, pensou ela.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Narcisa não pode deixar de comparar Draco e Harry. Não de um jeito ruim, apenas perceber as diferenças.

Draco era uma criança precoce que logo cedo percebeu tratar-se de um indivíduo e passou a rejeitar que o pegassem no colo a menos que ele pedisse, o que acontecia poucas vezes. Já Harry, mal podia ser colocado de volta ao berço, começava a chorar. E até o choro era diferente. O de Draco era quase como um grito fino que poderia durar horas, enquanto o de Harry era em um volume normal para o padrão dos bebês, e não durava muito. O garoto acabava se distraindo com qualquer outra coisa ou voltava a dormir.

Há poucas semanas, Draco havia dado seus primeiros passos. Eram tortos, mas firmes. O louro empurrou as mãos da mãe para longe de si quando esta achou que o filho fosse cair e aproximou-se. Harry deu os primeiros passos quase quatro meses depois que foi adotado e somente depois de várias tentativas onde, com medo, acabava engatinhando até o destino que queria.

Aonde Draco era independência, Harry demonstrava apego. Um não gostava de doces e o outro bateu as mãozinhas gorduchas alegremente da primeira vez que os provou. Draco apenas fungava quando tomava banho e a ação não o deixava sonolento, já Harry chorava e logo que sentia-se aquecido ao ser vestido, dormia. O louro não tinha problemas em dormir sozinho no quarto escuro, o moreno preferia que houvesse algum raio de luz. Draco parecia uma criança preguiçosa, mas estava sempre atento a qualquer movimento, enquanto Harry engatinhava com pressa, algumas vezes esbarrando em algum móvel.

"Ele está crescendo muito rápido." Murmurou Narcisa ao marido enquanto acariciava o cabelo do filho, que já era tão revoltoso quanto o de James. "Em poucos dias irá para Hogwarts, logo estará indo embora para sempre." Ouviu Lucius fungar, o que era raro, e o encarou.

"Nós o mimamos. Se não for por amor, ele vai voltar por conforto."

Então veio a Segunda Guerra e, como Lily, Narcisa também se sacrificaria por Harry (e Draco, ainda que não fosse realmente mais sua função ou necessário).

"Mãe?" Chamou um sonolento Harry.

"Shh." Sentou na beira da cama, ao lado do filho agora com quinze anos. "Durma." Não demorou muito até que a respiração do moreno suavizasse novamente. "Você está seguro." Murmurou.

Alguns dias depois, Harry estaria mais uma vez no escritório de Dumbledore. No entanto, não era um castigo que receberia. Há pouquíssimos minutos, estava no Ministério da Magia duelando contra Bellatrix quando Voldemort surgiu. O Diretor, que apesar de ter perdido o posto (temporariamente, de acordo com a grande maioria dos professores, alunos e funcionários) teve de intervir ou as perdas seriam maiores para ambos os lados.

Enquanto Harry aparatava com a ajuda de uma Chave de Portal para longe do caos que o Ministério havia se transformado, quase como um deja vu, o moreno mais uma vez era velado de longe por olhos esperançosos.


End file.
